Küchentussi vs Schwertschwuchtel
by SimonStardust
Summary: SanjixZorro und auch ein bisschen RuffyxNami und FrankiexRobin nebenher. Außerdem i-wann später noch ein yaoi-Pairing, aber da will ich jetzt gar nicht so viel drüber verraten ;) Was aus nem ganz gewöhnlichen Tag auf der Grand Line so alles werden kann, wenn Chopper peinliche Fragen stellt...
1. Der Untersuchungstest

Erst einmal ein kurzes Grußwort von der Autorin :D

Hallo, alle miteinander, ich bin SimonStardust und bekenne mich schuldig, unten stehendes Chaos zu fabriziert zu haben. Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr schnell feststellen, dass vieles nicht mit der Story im Manga übereinstimmt (Ace is mit an Bord; das Schiff is immer noch die Flying Lamb, obwohl Frankie dabei ist;...), aber das tut der Fanfiktion selber keinen Abbruch ;) Bevor ich aber anfange, euch zu langweilen, halt ich lieber meine Klappe und lass euch lesen...

* * *

**Der Untersuchungstest**

_Namis Part:_

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Nachmittag auf der Grand Line; weder zu sonnig noch zu bewölkt und ausnahmsweise hatten wir tatsächlich gutes Wetter erwischt. Das Mittagessen war schon eine Weile her, und während Robin zum Lesen nach draußen gegangen war, saß ich zufrieden vor der Seekarte, die ich gerade fertiggestellt hatte. Ganze zwei Tage hatte ich dafür gebraucht, doch das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen.

_Und wieder ein Stück näher am Ziel_, dachte ich und streckte mich ausgiebig, _wenn ich in diesem Tempo weitermache, könnte ich es tatsächlich schaffen, noch vor nächstem..._

»He, Leute, hört mal her!«

Von wegen, ganz gewöhnlicher Nachmittag auf der Grand Line! Unsinnige Ankündigungen war ich auf diesem Schiff zwar gewohnt, aber dass die heutige von Chopper stammte, machte mich dann doch etwas neugierig.

Mit der Absicht, ja nicht zu interessiert zu wirken (für den Fall, dass es sich doch nur wieder um irgendwelchen Jungs-Quatsch handelte), erhob ich mich und schlich wie zufällig zur Tür hinaus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um mitzubekommen, wie Robin am Segelmast lehnend seufzte: »Ihr könnt auch nur an's Essen denken, oder? Chopper meint doch sicher den Untersuchungstest.«

»Genau«, pflichtete der ihr bei, während er Seiten bedruckten Papieres verteilte. Zwei zu tiefst enttäuschte Ruffy und Lysop genauso wenig weiter beachtend wie den griesgrämig herumstehenden Sanji.

»Hier, Nami.«

Auch ich bekam zwei Bögen in die Hand gedrückt und noch bevor ich eine geeignete Antwort parat hatte, war Chopper schon zu Zorro hinübergewuselt.

Ja, da hatte unser Schiffsarzt mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet und weder Mühe noch Kosten (_Ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um...!_) gespart, um einen perfekt ausgeklügelten Fragebogen zu erstellen. Angeblich, um wichtige Daten zu unserer allgemeinen Gesundheit zu sammeln. Ich hingegen war der festen Überzeugung, dass diese alljährliche Routine **die** Gelegenheit für ihn war, seine blaue Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihn gar nichts angingen. Weshalb mich die seit letztem Jahr offensichtlich um das Doppelte angestiegene Zahl der Fragen auch kein bisschen wunderte.

»Sag mal, Chopper, musste das sein?«, fragte ich, »Gleich ganze zwei Seiten. Letztes Jahr war das nur...«

»Nami, das sind vier Seiten.«

Kurz und schmerzlos. Da konnte Zorros idiotisches »Doppelt bedruckt, nicht schlecht« auch nicht mehr viel dran ändern. Es blieb mir eben nichts anderes übrig, als zwei Stunden meiner kostbaren Zeit für diesen Firlefanz zu opfern.

»Na ja, dann fangen wir halt an«, murmelte ich und ließ mich neben Robin auf den Boden sinken, meinen Stift schon in der Hand. Ich trug meinen Namen in die oberste rechte Ecke ein, hielt dann jedoch inne und sah mich neugierig um.

Dass niemand sonst einen größeren Aufstand veranstaltete, grenzte fast schon an einem kleinen Wunder. Zumindest Ruffy, der schreiben fürchterlich langweilig fand, hätte doch zu jammern anfangen müssen. Tat er aber nicht. Stattdessen bekamen sowohl Dauergast und Faulpelz Ace, als auch ein über die unzumutbare Größe des Papieres nicht gerade erfreuter Frankie einen Fragebogen aufgedrängt.

Schließlich stapfte Chopper die Treppe hinauf, verschränkte die Arme und funkelte uns von der Brüstung aus drohend an.

»Ihr habt vier Stunden, um alles genau durchzulesen und zu bearbeiten«, bestimmte er, »Sämtliche Fragen sind ehrlich zu beantworten und kommt ja nicht auf die dumme Idee, spicken zu wollen; das ist immerhin ein ärztlicher Test und keine Klassenarbeit.«

Ich grinste. Nicht unbedingt wegen Choppers letztem Satz, sondern viel mehr, weil ich die Tatsache urkomisch fand, dass er plötzlich den strengen und ernsten Doktor mimte.

_Na, das wird ihm spätestens heute Abend vergehen, wenn es ein Gewitter gibt und er zu Robin und mir ins Zimmer gekrochen kommt._

Immer noch mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wandte ich mich meinem Test zu. Doch gerade als ich damit beginnen wollte, die Fragen der ersten Seite grob zu überfliegen, meldete sich eine eher ratlose Stimme zu Wort.

»Umm... Chopper?«

Ein jeder blickte auf.

Zorro stand emotionslos da und deutete mit einem Finger auf die Blätter in seiner rechten Hand.

»Was ist?«, erwiderte Chopper, »Ist irgendetwas unklar oder... oh.«

Mit einer Miene, als wäre ihm etwas sehr Wichtiges gerade erst wieder eingefallen, glotzte er Zorro an. Der glotzte zurück. Bis Chopper peinlich betreten stammelte: »Also dann... kommst du vielleicht besser mit in den Besprechungsraum...«

Er wandte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Zorro folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf, den Untersuchungstest von sich weghaltend als sei dieser ein Außerirdischer, dessen Sprache er nicht verstand.

Selbstverständlich, dass der neben der Küchentür obercool an der Wand lehnende Sanji sich einen gehässigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte.

»Wetten«, feixte er und blies einige Rauchschwaden in die Luft, »Der Marimo kann einfach nur nicht lesen?«

_Das musste jetzt wieder sein, du Volltrottel!?_

Ich machte die Augen zu. Was jetzt kam, war so unvermeidlich und sicher zugleich wie die Tatsache, dass auf die Nacht der Tag folgte.

»KANN ICH WOHL!«

Einen tiefen Seufzer unterdrückend sah ich wieder hin. Diese ewigen Streitereien der beiden waren schlichtweg nervtötend. Es verging kaum ein halber Tag, ohne dass der eine dem anderen an den Kragen wollte. Und einen wirklichen Grund oder Sinn für das Ganze gab es auch nie.

»Tja, da war ich wohl zu schnell für dich, was?«

Sanji war Zorros Rechter gekonnt ausgewichen, nur um ihn weiterhin anzugrinsen. Manchmal fragte ich mich ernsthaft, ob die beiden Spaß daran hatten, sich ständig in die Haare zu kriegen.

»Ach, halt einfach die Klappe, Koch!«, brüllte Zorro zurück, diesmal die linke Faust im Anflug.

WAMM!

Die auch prompt traf.

_Nein, da kann ich versuchen wie ich will, mich in die hineinzuversetzen. Das KANN keinem Spaß machen!_

Mit einem hässlichen Krachen schlug Sanji am Boden auf, wobei ich mir allerdings mehr Sorgen um das Schiff machte als um diesen Holzkopf. Aus Erfahrung wusste man ja schließlich, wer mehr aushielt.

Und tatsächlich war alles, was Sanji von sich gab, nachdem Zorro die Küchentür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte, ein trockenes »Autsch.« Danach stand er auf als wäre nichts gewesen und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einer neuen Zigarette.

»Also dann«, sagte ich in die allgemeine Stille hinein, »Lasst uns lieber mit dem Test anfangen.«

»Ganz genau«, murmelte Sanji, »Und das mach ich alleine.«

Er entfernte sich lässigen Schrittes, allem Anschein nach das andere Ende des Schiffes im Visier.

_Ja, ja, geh du nur. Dann sind wir dich wenigstens für ne Weile los, du lästiger 24-Stunden-Romeo!_

Ich sandte ihm einen letzten giftigen Blick hinterher, dann widmete ich mich wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen. Welches sich allerdings nur aus eifrig auf den Fragebögen herumkritzelnden Mannschaftsmitgliedern zusammensetzte. Und einem nörgeligen Ruffy, der sich mit Lysop um den besten Kugelschreiber kabbelte.

Also blieb auch mir letztendlich nichts anderes übrig, als eine unsinnige Frage nach der nächsten wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten.

_»1. Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?«_

Ich starrte das Blatt an. Wenn schon die erste Frage so bescheuert war, was kam wohl danach?

_»2. Leiden Sie an einer Sucht? Wenn ja, welche?«, »3. Schreiben Sie Tagebuch?«, »4. Nehmen Sie regelmäßig Medikamente ein? Wenn ja, welche?«, »5. Sind Sie noch Jungfrau?«_

_Wie bitte!? Ob ich noch WAS bin?!_

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich meine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. Dass Choppers Fragen so peinlich waren, hatte ich noch bis gerade eben total vergessen gehabt.

»Orange«, zischte ich schließlich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und drückte mit meinem Stift beinahe ein Loch in das Blatt, »Nein, ja, nein, nein...«

»Meinst du nicht«, kam es da plötzlich von Robin neben mir, »Dass du Zweitens mit ja ankreuzen solltest?«

»Was? Nein. Wieso?«

»Na, ich dachte bloß; wenn man dir einen Sack voll Gold...«

»OH – MEIN – GOTT!«

Frankie ersparte mir eine empörte Antwort.

»Gebt euch Nummer 14, Leute!«, rief er hellauf entsetzt, »Das muss die diesjährige Scherzfrage sein! Die streich ich durch!«

Neugierig drehte ich das Blatt um. Zwar hatte Frankie wie für gewöhnlich bestimmt nur übertrieben, aber sehen wollte ich dann doch, wie peinlich Chopper noch werden konnte.

Ziemlich sogar, wie ich mit einem Kopfschütteln feststellte. Und da mit Sicherheit niemand von uns an dieser Stelle »ja« ankreuzen würde, konnte man tatsächlich davon ausgehen, dass es sich um die Scherzfrage handelte, von der Chopper jedes Jahr eine einbaute.

_Ha, ha, das erinnert mich dran, wie Sanji die letztes Jahr allen Ernstes beantwortet hat._

Seitdem wusste jeder, dass er ohne Klamotten schlief. Wobei es mir allerdings immer noch ein Rätsel war, wie er das vor den anderen Jungs so lange hatte geheimhalten können.

»Dieser Chopper«, gluckste da Robin schmunzelnd, »Na, immerhin können wir beide das getrost mit nein beantworten.«

Ich nickte.

»Genauso wie Ruffy und...«

»_Was_ ist mit Frage 14?!«, kam es da von eben demselben, der bis gerade eben noch mit Lysop und dem Kugelschreiber beschäftigt gewesen war. Er starrte seinen Fragebogen kurz an, dann verkündete er: »Ach, auch egal. Ich kreuz einfach **alles** mit ja an!«

»Nein, Ruffy!«, rief ich schockiert, sprang auf und eilte zu ihm hinüber, »Wenigstens Nummer 14 nicht! Bitte!«

»Hä, wieso denn?«

Er zog ein Gesicht wie ein Fragezeichen.

»Ja, lies halt!«, entgegnete ich beinahe schon genervt.

Mit einem schnellen Blick überflog Ruffy die Frage.

»Och nee, Nami!«, maulte er, »Da ist sooo ein langes Wort drin; ich weiß gar nicht, was das heißt! Erklär's mir lieber!«

_Mensch, Ruffy! Wie sehr hinter dem Mond muss man eigentlich leben, dass man das nicht weiß?!_

Aber zu meinem eigenen Wohl erklärte ich es ihm.

Woraufhin er die Augen weit aufriss.

»Nee, nee!«, rief er rasch und machte mit dem Stift tiefe Rillen ins Papier, »Das muss man mit nein ankreuzen!«

»Aber wohl«, gab Lysop seinen Senf dazu, sein Gesicht wie das einer Eule.

Ruffy hingegen hatte sich allem Anschein nach wieder gefangen. Denn kaum hatte er sich von dem Blatt in seiner Hand abgewandt, begann er breit zu grinsen und seinen Bruder in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

»Ace«, sagte er, »_Du_ hast die Frage doch ganz sicher mit ja beantwortet, oder?«

»Was?! Wieso sollte ich?!«

Der sonst so gelassene Ace wurde puterrot im Gesicht. Und zurecht, wenn man bedachte, was Ruffy ihm gerade unterstellt hatte.

»Na, warum wohl?«, entgegnete dieser immer noch grinsend, »Würd irgendwie passen...«

Ich seufzte kaum hörbar auf, dann schlich ich mich von dannen, zu Robin und meinem Fragebogen zurück. Die Hauptsache war schließlich, dass Ruffy jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr **alles** mit »ja« ankreuzen würde. Da brauchte ich mir nicht auch noch einen weiteren Streit zu geben.

* * *

_Choppers Part:_

»Wie? Du weißt es nicht?«

Überrascht starrte ich Zorro an, der mir gegenüber am Tisch saß und auf Frage 14 hin ein verdrießliches Gesicht zog.

»Ja, Mann, ich weiß es eben nicht«, brummte er, meinem prüfenden Blick ohne Weiteres Stand haltend. Er sagte die Wahrheit, so viel war mir klar.

»Aber, aber...«, stammelte ich, »Das... das weiß man doch.«

»Schön, dass **man** das tut! Ich nicht! Ich hab mir da noch nie Gedanken drüber gemacht!«

Allmählich wurde er zornig, das spürte ich. Wohl, weil ich fortfuhr, ihn mit diesem heiklen Thema zu konfrontieren. Da es aber nun mal meine Pflicht war, meine Patienten einer eingehenden Behandlung zu unterziehen, konnte ich jetzt unmöglich locker lassen.

»Da muss man sich auch keine Gedanken drüber machen«, wand ich ein, »Das weiß man eben einfach!«

»Chopper!«

Er beugte sich wutschnaubend über den Tisch. Jetzt hatte ich es wohl doch zu weit getrieben.

»Was genau hast du an meiner Antwort nicht verstanden?!«, brüllte Zorro mich an, während ich vorsichtig versuchte, zurückzuweichen ohne rücklings von der Bank zu fallen.

»Na, also...«

»ICH – WEISS – ES – NICHT!«

Einen Moment lang sah es noch so aus, als wolle er mich um den Hals packen. Dann jedoch besann er sich eines Besseren, ließ sich zurück auf die Sitzbank fallen und verschränkte miesgelaunt die Arme.

Ich schluckte. So laut angeschrieen hatte er mich noch nie, und das wollte etwas heißen. Beinahe war mir zum Heulen zu Mute.

»Du... du weißt es echt nicht, nein?«, brachte ich schließlich ein wenig kleinlaut hervor.

Alles, was von Zorro daraufhin kam, war ein mürrisches Grunzen.

»Okay, okay«, fasste ich mich wieder, »Dann sagen wir... ehhm... du weißt es _noch_ nicht. Du kannst ja noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Und später kommst du einfach wieder und kreuzt das Richtige an. Abgemacht?«

Versöhnlich lächelnd suchte ich seinen Blick.

»Tss, von mir aus«, sagte er schließlich mit einer Miene wie aus Stein, »Jetzt mach weiter; ich bin müde.«

Was ich auch tat. Allerdings nicht ohne den fast schon niedergeschlagenen Gedanken: _Oh Mann, Zorro! Warum ausgerechnet du? Warum ausgerechnet bei der Scherzfrage?_

Ich bereute jetzt schon, dass sie mir überhaupt eingefallen war. Und das, obwohl ich gar keine Ahnung hatte, dass das erst der Anfang von all dem Ärger war, der noch auf mich zukam.

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Ungläubig starrte ich das Papier an. Las die Frage nochmal. Realisierte erneut, dass da tatsächlich das stand, was ich angenommen hatte. Las es noch einmal. Dann: »WAS für eine BESCHEUERTE Frage ist DAS denn!?«

So etwas baute man doch nicht in einen ärztlichen Test ein! Selbst dann nicht, wenn man Chopper hieß und ein Faible für dumme Witze hatte.

_Aber es kann doch nicht die Scherzfrage sein_, überlegte ich fieberhaft,_ das ist nämlich ganz sicher Nummer 40: »Spielen Sie mit Matchbox-Autos?«_

Was dann aber bedeutete, dass ich so richtig in der Tinte saß. Wenn ich Frage 14 mit »ja« beantwortete, würde alles auffliegen. Meine ganze, all die Jahre über mühsamst errichtete Deckung wäre dann futsch.

»Sogar meine Socken hab ich gefressen, verdammt!«, zischte ich und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Von all den Situationen, in denen ich mich dämlich grinsend hatte ausnutzen lassen, ganz zu schweigen.

_Wozu will Chopper das überhaupt wissen?! Das geht ihn gar nichts an!_

Niemand, den ich näher kannte, wusste das. Keiner. Und das sollte auch verflucht nochmal so bleiben! Denn wenn das herauskam, konnte ich einpacken.

_Die dummen Gesichter von denen will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen; Frankie flippt aus, Ace fängt zu lachen an, Lysop kriegt die Krise. Und der Marimo erst..._

Bei diesem Gedanken kochte ich über vor Wut, packte mit einer Hand den Bleistift, mit der anderen den Fragebogen, und wollte schon das alles rettende aber dreist gelogene »nein« ankreuzen. Als mir plötzlich etwas einfiel. Und das rückte meine Situation schlagartig in ein anderes Licht.

»Chopper ist doch Arzt«, murmelte ich und tippte mir mit dem Stift nachdenklich gegen die Stirn, »Was heißt, dass er im Normalfall Schweigepflicht haben müsste.«

Natürlich hatte er das. Chopper war niemand, der Geheimnisse einfach ausplauderte (selbst, wenn die manchmal keine Geheimnisse, sondern überlebenswichtige Informationen waren). Folglich würde es außer ihm nie jemand erfahren, wenn ich mich doch für das »ja« entschied, und belogen hätte ich ihn dann auch nicht.

_Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat, wenn er solche Fragen stellt_, dachte ich mit einem gehässigen Grinsen und zückte den Stift erneut, _Armes, kleines Rentier; was wirst du heulen..._

Schwungvoll machte ich ein Kreuz in das Kästchen auf der linken Seite, dann ließ ich das Papier für eine Weile sinken. Ziemlich selbstzufrieden blickte ich auf die Wellen hinaus und überlegte mir schon einmal, wie ich Nami und Robin nachher wieder den Hals über Kopf Verliebten vorspielen würde. Mir kamen da gleich mehrere gute Ideen, und während ich leise in mich hineinkicherte, lag neben mir immer noch der Untersuchungstest. Die zuletzt bearbeitete Frage zwar ziemlich kurz, aber dafür durch ihren höchst interessanten Inhalt bestechend.

_»14. Sind Sie homosexuell?«_

Ja, da war Chopper eindeutig selber schuld. Ganz eindeutig.

**Der Untersuchungstest** **- Ende**

* * *

Und? Hat es gefallen? Hat ja schon länger rausgemusst, dass Sanji schwul ist XD

10


	2. Ärger mit Frage 14

Ich hab versucht, so ziemlich aus jedermanns Sicht zumindest einmal zu schreiben (was sich je nach Situation am besten geeignet hat), aber ob ich Ruffy irgendwann hinkrieg... steht noch in den Sternen. Er ist mir einfach zu dumm o_O XD

* * *

**Ärger mit Frage 14**

_Lysops Part:_

_»40. Spielen Sie mit Matchbox-Autos?«_

Oh Mann, natürlich! Was für eine überflüssige Frage sollte das denn sein?

Ich machte mein letztes Häkchen in das letzte Kästchen, dann stand ich vom Boden auf.

»Endlich fertig«, verkündete ich begeistert, »Jetzt können wir vergleichen!«

»Neiin! Das ist doch geheim, Lysop! Das darf nur Chopper lesen.«

Ruffy drückte die Blätter mit beiden Armen an sich, so dass nichts mehr davon zu sehen war. Sie konnten einem fast Leid tun, da es sich vom Hören her mindestens um Zerknitterungs-Grad 8 handeln musste.

»Lass mich nur ganz kurz sehen...«, bettelte ich.

Aber da war nichts zu machen. Stattdessen erwiderte Ruffy mit einem breiten Grinsen: »Nee, du willst doch bloß wieder spicken; das kenn ich schon.«

»Hä, warum sollte ich?«

»Na, weil ich ganz sicher volle Punktzahl hab!«, rief er triumphierend, während Nami einen Meter hinter mir sich genervt die Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.

»Mir geht es doch auch gar nicht um irgendwelche Punkte«, entgegnete ich, »Ich will nur sehen, was wir alles gleich angekreuzt...«

»Boah!«, kam es da von Ruffy und sein Grinsen wurde etwas Fassungsloses, »Du hast ja immer noch meinen Kugelschreiber!«

Beide starrten wir auf den Stift, den ich mir vorhin so wacker erkämpft hatte. Ganz konzentriert, so als ob sich alleine dadurch entscheiden würde, wer ihn letztendlich behalten durfte.

Kein Wunder, dass wir den generell gaunerhaft herumschleichenden Sanji viel zu spät bemerkten.

»Da ist er ja«, murmelte er und zupfte sich den Kugelschreiber mal eben im Vorbeigehen aus meiner Hand, »Und ich dachte, ich hätte ihn versehentlich weggeworfen. Ulkig, was?«

Lässigen Schrittes ging er an Frankie vorbei und stopfte meine Errungenschaft von vor zwei Stunden in seine Hemdstasche. Ruffy und ich glotzten wie versteinert hinterher.

_Aus der Traum... Hat wohl nicht sollen sein._

Niedergeschlagen ließ ich den Kopf hängen. Noch nicht einmal einen Stift durfte man hier sein Eigentum nennen.

»Wo ich gerade von ulkig rede...«, fügte Sanji da hinzu und blieb stehen, »Hat eigentlich irgendjemand von euch Frage 14 mit ja beantwortet?«

War ja klar, dass ausgerechnet unser alter Weiberheld das wahnsinnig witzig fand.

Aber bevor jemand sonst etwas sagen konnte, krakeelte Ruffy: »Wir sind uns alle sicher, dass es Ace war! Nicht wahr?!«

Feixend schielte er zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der gerade in einem sehr hässlichen Rotton anlief. Biss sich grandios mit seinem Hut.

»Wie oft soll ich es euch noch sagen?! Ich bin nicht schwul!«, brüllte er endlich und schritt zornig über das Deck auf Sanji zu, der mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue dastand.

»Da, bitte! Hier steht es schwarz auf weiß! Ich hab nein angekreuzt!«

Wie zur Bestätigung hielt er Sanji das entsprechende Blatt unter die Nase. Ruffy machte einen langen Hals und glotzte mit hinein.

»Also sowas, Ace«, sagte er laut, »Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass du Pferde-Sticker sammelst.«

»Was?! Wo siehst du denn da...?!«

_Das wäre mir aber auch neu..._

»Mann, Ruffy!«

Im nächsten Moment kugelte Ruffy auch schon lachend über den Boden, während Ace vor lauter Wut wie gelähmt dastand. Na, den hatte er ja mal gut reingelegt.

»Hi, hi, hi, Pferde-Sticker!«, gackerte ich mit, »Wie du überhaupt auf die Idee kommst!?«

Fast hätte ich nicht mehr zu lachen aufhören können, beim Anblick von Ace' Gesicht, welches alle Facetten von Verwirrtheit bis hin zu schwelendem Zorn widerspiegelte. Ihn musste der ganze heutige Nachmittag regelrecht aus der Fassung gebracht haben.

»Komm mal wieder ein bisschen runter und nimm's nicht so tragisch«, meinte Sanji da und schlug ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken, »Du wirst dich doch nicht von ein paar albernen Kleinkinderwitzen auf die Palme bringen lassen?«

Mit seinem typisch schleimig-selbstgefälligen Lächeln warf er die Überreste seiner Zigarette ins Meer. Nur, um sich daraufhin eine neue anzustecken. Dann setzte er hinzu: »Übrigens: Was dagegen, wenn ich die Tests zu Chopper bringe?«

Ace schüttelte nur den Kopf, während es uns anderen eigentlich egal war. Solange nicht gerade ich derjenige war, der die blöden Dinger einsammeln musste, war mir alles Recht.

Immer noch leicht grinsend reichte ich Sanji meine Blätter, dann wandte ich mich wieder Ruffy zu, um gemeinsam mit ihm Ace weiter aufzuziehen. Dieses Vorhaben wurde allerdings von einer ganz anderen, sehr viel peinlicheren Aktion unterbrochen.

»Namilein! Robinchen!«

Eigentlich brauchte ich gar nicht hinzusehen, um mir auszumalen, was da gerade vor sich ging. Aber natürlich tat ich es trotzdem.

_Uhh... als Kumpel mag er ja nett sein, aber so... Diese Augen! Ob das wohl weh tut?_

Mir diese Frage nicht zum ersten Mal stellend sah ich nun also zu, wie Sanji um die beiden armen Frauen herumschwirrte. Es schien ihnen genauso lästig zu sein wie ich vermutete, selbst wenn ich mir bei Robins Gesichtsausdrücken nie vollkommen sicher war, was sie bedeuteten.

»Euer Lieblings-Koch ist da und bittet herzlichst um eure Tehests!«, Süßholz-raspelte Sanji weiter, wobei er einem brünstigen Nilpferd nicht ganz unähnlich sah. Wie einer so eine Grimasse schneiden und ernsthaft erwarten konnte, dass die Frauen das toll fanden?

In diesem Moment hörte ich Ruffy neben mir scharf Luft holen.

_Au weia, das gibt gleich wieder Ärger. An Sanjis Stelle würde ich ja..._

»Hör sofort auf, meine Freundin anzubaggern!«

RUMMS!

Er hatte es übertrieben. Klar, dass nur zwei Fäuste – eine aus Gummi, die andere aus Eisen – ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnten.

»Wie oft haben wir dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du sie in Ruhe lassen sollst!?«, schrie Frankie ihn an, wie er verdattert am Boden saß; ein kleines Häuflein Elend, das haargenauso aussah wie ich mich bisweilen fühlte.

»Aber nein!«, wetterte Frankie ungerührt weiter, »Der möchtegern-Playboy hat nichts Besseres im Kopf als...!«

»Schatz, jetzt reicht es dann aber wieder. Er hat doch gar nichts getan.«

Eine von Robins vielen Händen tauchte auf und strich Frankie beruhigend übers Gesicht. Was ausreichte, um ihn zahm wie ein Kaninchen werden zu lassen.

»Er soll bloß seine Finger von Nami und Robin lassen«, erklärte Ruffy, der die vollkommen verdutzte Nami an sich quetschte.

_Aha. Eindeutig. Zerknitterungs-Grad 10._

»Meinetwegen«, murmelte Sanji verächtlich und erhob sich, in der einen Hand die Tests, »Von mir aus. Wie ihr wollt. Ich geh Chopper die hier bringen.«

Und er ging. Wie ein (heute schon zum zweiten Mal) geschlagener Hund, der sich seinen gebrochenen Stolz allerdings kaum anmerken ließ.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Gerade als ich die Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckte, bewegte sich diese wie von selbst und die Tür schwang auf. Dass da draußen, direkt vor mir, ein gelangweilter Koch stand, besserte nach Choppers peinlicher Fragerei meine Laune allerdings nicht besonders. Im Gegenteil.

»Na, auch schon fertig, Analphabet?«

»Hör endlich damit auf, du schmieriger Schaumschläger!«

Ich hatte doch gerade gar keine Zeit zum Streiten. Nicht, nachdem mich da ein ganz bestimmter Gedanke nicht mehr losließ. Und an allem war Chopper Schuld!

Aber auch der Koch schien nicht allzu erpicht darauf zu sein, sich erneut mit mir anzulegen.

»Schaumschläger?«, er sah mich geringschätzig an, »Etwas Besseres hast du nicht zu bieten, nein?«

»Ach, halt du einfach dein Maul! Ich geh trainieren!«

Damit schob ich mich wutschnaubend an ihm vorbei. Sollte er doch in seiner Küche versauern!

Die anderen schenkten mir nicht viel Beachtung, als ich an ihnen vorbeistiefelte, auf der Suche nach meinen Gewichten. Sie waren viel zu beschäftigt mit Ace, der angeblich irgendetwas Komisches angekreuzt hatte.

_Kinderkram. Wenn das ihre größten Sorgen sind, haben sie's ja eh noch gut getroffen._

Ich hingegen hatte ein viel größeres Problem: Choppers Frage 14. Er hatte mich nur gehen lassen, nachdem ich ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, darüber nachzudenken und sie später zu beantworten.

_Also, Zorro_, überlegte ich, während ich langsam dahinschritt, _bist du schwul oder nicht?_

Eine Frage, über die ich mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Liebe war für mich kein allzu großes Thema; und würde es auch nie werden. Das fiel ungefähr unter dieselbe Kategorie wie Lesen können oder Straßenkarten. Alles vollkommen unnützer Plunder, den niemand brauchte. Man schlug sich ja auch so durch.

_Trotzdem will Chopper das wissen. Wie kann er gerade bei unwichtigen Dingen so hartnäckig sein?_

Ich seufzte auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck, es lange hinauszuschieben; umso früher ich ernsthaft nachdachte, desto schneller würde ich alles hinter mir haben. Aber womit fing man da am Besten an?

_Liebe ist doch, wenn man jemanden hübsch findet. So wie Frankie Robin. Oder Ruffy Nami._

Während das erste jedoch noch halbwegs verständlich war, führte kein Weg daran vorbei, dass Ruffy unter argen Geschmacksverirrungen litt. Was war an Nami schon hübsch? Die dünnen Stelzen etwa? Der Kopf, der aussah als hätte Ace ihn angezündet? Ihr mieser Blick, wenn sie Schulden eintrieb?

Nein, allein gutes Aussehen schien wohl noch lange nicht die große Liebe auszumachen.

_Ist aber schon mal ein guter Anfang_, kam es mir da, _ich soll schließlich nur herausfinden, ob ich generell eher auf Frauen oder auf Männer stehe. Von Liebe war gar nicht die Rede._

Jedoch war es nicht einfach, bei mir in dieser Hinsicht eine Verallgemeinerung zu finden. Zwar war ich mir sicher, dass weder Nami noch Robin für mich in Frage kämen, aber selbst wenn ich an die anderen dachte, fiel es mir schwer, zu sagen, ob sie attraktiv waren oder nicht.

_Chopper und Lysop stehen sowieso nicht zur Debatte, Frankie ist ein hässlicher Schrank, Ruffy erinnert mich an ein Kind und Ace... hat Sommersprossen. Sieht doof aus._

Blieb nur noch der Koch.

Na gut, ich musste zugeben: Bevor ich ihn näher kennen gelernt hatte, war mir der seltsame Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen, dass ich einem besser aussehenden Mann noch nie zuvor begegnet war.

_Ich werd doch nicht tatsächlich schwul sein?_

Nachdenklich betrat ich die Küche, wobei ich gar nicht wirklich realisierte, dass ich einmal das ganze Schiffsdeck umrundet hatte und wieder am Ausgangspunkt angelangt war.

Chopper war verschwunden; höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo hin, wo er ungestört die Tests auswerten konnte – der Frachtraum oder so. Am Herd hingegen stand der Koch und hackte auf etwas ein, das verdächtig nach Zwiebeln aussah. Zu schade, dass er mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Immerhin wusste man ja um die Tränen treibende Wirkung dieses Höllengemüses bescheid. Und ein heulender Koch... wäre beinahe eine Party wert.

_Was es da wohl zum Abendessen gibt? Zwiebelsuppe?_

Ich ging auf den Geschirrschrank zu, immer noch in Gedanken an den Koch versunken, der meiner Meinung nach viel zu gut aussah für seinen miesen Charakter. Aber nur weil der einzige Attraktive auf diesem Schiff ein Kerl war, konnte man mich doch nicht gleich als schwul abstempeln, oder?

_Mal überlegen: Hab ich sonst schon mal irgendwo eine Frau getroffen, die ich als hübsch bezeichnen könnte?_

Wohl eher nicht. Alles, was Frauen mit sich brachten, war Ärger. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten wir auch weder Nami noch Robin mitgenommen. So einfach war das.

_Aber heißt das dann...?_

Tief in meine Überlegungen versunken zog ich die Schranktür auf. Ohne mir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren zu sein.

RUMMS! KRACH! SCHEPPER! KLIRR!

Ein wahrer Geschirrhagel ergoss sich über mich und etliche Töpfe und Pfannen landeten rings um mich her auf dem Boden. Das Nudelholz sauste haarscharf an meinem rechten Ohr vorbei, nur um dann einige Tassen zu zerschlagen. Hinterher flog die große Salatschüssel und verschluckte mich beinahe.

»Oh.«

Das war mein einziger, dumpfer Kommentar dazu. Der Koch hingegen sah das völlig anders.

»Sag mal, Marimo, hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank!?«

»Ich schon«, erwiderte ich und nahm die Schüssel ab, »Aber du wohl nicht mehr, wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe...«

Amüsiert blickte ich den fassungslos dreinglotzenden Koch an. Das war die gerechte Strafe für seine Überheblichkeit vorhin.

»Du, du...!«, zornig knallte er das Messer auf die Anrichte, »Was hattest du da drin überhaupt zu suchen, du Hohlkopf?!«

_Ja, was eigentlich...?_

»Meine Hanteln natürlich!«, brüllte ich zurück, »Was sonst?!«

»Deine Hanteln?«, er sah mich schräg an, »Im Geschirrschrank?«

»Ja, Mann! Weiß ich doch nicht, wo ich die wieder hingelegt hab! Außerdem kann ich gar nichts dafür, wenn dein doofer Schrank zu klein ist und einem gleich alles entgegenfällt, wenn man ihn kurz mal aufmacht!«

»Ach, und ich soll was dafür können?! Ich sag doch schon ewig, dass da ein neuer hin muss! Aber nein – es ist ja zu wenig Platz!«

»Dann zieh doch aus, Koch! Dich braucht hier eh keiner!«

»Ach, hau du doch ab!«, fauchte er zurück, »Bevor ich dir den Lageplan vom Schiff ans Hirn nageln muss!«

»Das tu ich auch! Aber bloß, weil man sich eine Vergiftung einfängt, wenn man sich zu lange mit dir in einem Raum aufhält!«

Wütend stapfte ich auf die Tür zu. Der blöde Koch hatte es mal wieder geschafft, mir meine Laune endgültig zu ruinieren. Während ich jedoch die Tür aufmachte, hörte ich ihn hinter mir noch schimpfen: »Und wer darf das jetzt wieder alles aufräumen, verdammt?!«

»Na, ist doch klar«, stichelte ich gekonnt weiter, »Immer der, der fragt.«

Ein wutschnaubendes Aufheulen sagte mir, dass ich die Lage überstrapaziert hatte.

Weshalb ich mich auch kaum wunderte, dass ich auf einmal draußen vor der Küchentür saß und diese mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss fiel.

»Na gut, Koch«, murmelte ich wütend in mich hinein, »Für heute steht es eins zu eins, aber morgen...! Morgen kriegst du dein Fett weg, das schwör ich dir!«

Rasch stand ich vom Boden auf, damit mir die Peinlichkeit erspart blieb, so von jemandem gefunden zu werden. Immerhin war aus der Küche gestiefelt zu werden kein gerade ruhmreicher Abgang.

_Ich hatte doch über irgendetwas nachgedacht_, fiel es mir plötzlich wieder ein, als ich die Suche nach meinen Gewichten fortsetzte, _Hatte mit Frauen zu tun, oder...?_

»Da! Direkt vor uns! Eine Insel!«

Lysops aufgeregter Schrei ließ mich das Thema sofort wieder vergessen. Vielleicht würde ich Choppers Frage erst heute Abend beantworten. Zumindest gab es gerade Wichtigeres für mich zu tun, als mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, ob ich schwul war.

* * *

_Choppers Part:_

Ich hörte noch, wie Ruffy zeternd und zerrend von Nami davon abgehalten wurde, die Insel sofort auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Dann eifriges Getrappel und schließlich nahm ich an, dass sie alle an Land gegangen waren.

_Und mich lassen sie wieder mit den Schiff alleine. Das sieht ihnen ähnlich._

Obwohl... Sanji musste auch hiergeblieben sein. Um diese Zeit kochte er meistens Abendessen.

Also fuhr ich in aller Seelenruhe damit fort, die Untersuchungstest auszuwerten. Die Insel konnte ich mir ja auch noch Morgen ansehen.

_Ja, ja... Sanji, dieses Schlitzohr. Meint noch zu mir, ich soll mir seinen Test für den Schluss aufheben, weil der angeblich der lustigste ist._

Nun, er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich für gewöhnlich Frage nach Frage beantwortete, und nicht jeden Test einzeln. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, dass nichts und niemand Ruffys Antwort auf Nummer 5 toppen konnte; er hatte einfach einen dicken, fetten Smiley auf das Papier gemalt. Als ich das gesehen hatte, wäre ich vor Lachen beinahe von der Obstkiste gefallen, die mir als Hocker diente.

_»13. Sind Sie abergläubisch?«_

Ich hatte die Zahl einfach passend für die Frage befunden. Außerdem wusste ich dann, welchem meiner Patienten ich mit Mondphasen, Horoskopen und Glücksbringern ihre ach-so-schweren Gebrechen austreiben konnte. Ich machte mir der Reihe nach Häkchen in meine Liste, so wie ich die Fragebögen vor mir liegen hatte: Ace – nein; Ruffy – nein; Lysop – ja (irgendwie war das zu erwarten gewesen); Frankie – nein; Nami – nein; Robin – ja (irgendwie passend, wenn auch eher eine Überraschung für mich); Zorro – nein; Sanji – ja (der auch? Meine Güte...).

Schon wieder um ein Eckchen schlauer machte ich mir einige Randnotizen, dann ging es weiter mit der nächsten Frage.

_Ha, ha, endlich! Auf die Scherzfrage hab ich mich schon die ganze Zeit gefreut!_

Meistens kamen dort die lustigsten Antworten zu Tage. Und da ich die diesjährige für brillant hielt, war doch der eine oder andere Lacher vorprogrammiert.

Ace – nein (ziemlich energisch, als ob er sauer gewesen wäre); Ruffy – nein (auch, wenn man dieses kaum mehr lesen konnte); Lysop – nein; Frankie – durchgestrichen; Nami – nein; Robin – nein (mit einem geheimnisvollen »Du traust dich...« dahinter); Zorro – immer noch ungeklärt; Sanji – ja.

_Okay, das war's dann. Ich hatte mir das lustiger vorge... HALT!_

Hektisch kramte ich noch einmal Sanjis Test hervor. Ich war sicherlich in der Zeile verrutscht. Doch als ich Frage 14 erneut inspizierte, fühlte ich einen dicken, kalten Kloß meinen Hals hinunterrutschen. Dort war tatsächlich ein Häkchen neben dem »Ja«.

Schweiß perlte meine Stirn hinab. War das ein Scherz? Unaufmerksamkeit? Wollte er mich verarschen?

Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr länger aus.

»SANJIII!«

Ich brüllte so laut, dass man es bis in die Küche hinaufhören **musste**. Dann wartete ich; mit zitternden Hufen und der stummen Bitte, Sanji möge doch bloß einen dummen Witz gemacht haben. Er musste! Immerhin handelte es sich hier um unseren Weiberhelden!

»Ist was, Chopper? Hast du mich gerufen?«

Voll sorgloser Neugierde lugte er in den Frachtraum herein. Wenn er tatsächlich ernst meinte, was er angekreuzt hatte, dann verhielt er sich ziemlich dreist. Schließlich konnte er sich doch denken, wie mir gerade zu Mute war, oder?

»Komm sofort hierher!«, befahl ich mit wackeliger Stimme.

»Warum? Stimmt was nicht mit meinem Test oder...?«

»Komm einfach hierher!«

Er tat wie verlangt und blieb schließlich vor meinem provisorischen Obstkisten-Tisch stehen. In der einen Hand hielt er immer noch den Kochlöffel, der fürchterlich nach Zwiebeln stank, und die andere hatte er in seiner Hosentasche vergraben. Die Hosentasche, die hinter der rosa Schürze kaum zu sehen war.

Rosa Schürze? Au weh! Jetzt, wo ich ihn so direkt vor mir hatte, kam mir der Gedanke, er könne schwul sein, gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Nichtsdestotrotz holte ich tief Luft, um mich der ganzen Sache zu vergewissern.

»Was soll das?«, fragte ich vorwurfsvoll und hielt ihm seinen Test entgegen. Er besah ihn eine Weile mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und beinahe hätte er wohl einen seiner lässigen Kommentare dazu abgegeben. Doch gerade als ich schon hatte erleichtert aufatmen wollen, verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

»Das fragst _du mich_?«, erwiderte er herausfordernd, »Hätte ich nicht viel eher einen Grund dazu?«

»Wie?!«

»Warst ja nicht du derjenige, der zuerst den Schock seines Lebens kriegt und sich dann auch noch bei so 'nem blöden Test outen muss.«

_Nicht echt jetzt, oder?!_

»Du... du... meinst das wirklich ernst? Das war gar kein Scherz?«

Fassungslos starrte ich Sanji an, wobei ich immer noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, er könne im nächsten Moment lachend seinen kleinen Spaß aufdecken.

Tat er aber nicht. Zwar lachte er tatsächlich, aber besonders fröhlich hörte es sich nicht an.

»Ein Scherz?«, fragte er, »Ein _Scherz_?! Chopper! _Wer_ hat denn gesagt, wir sollen alle Fragen ehrlich beantworten!?«

»Ich, aber...!«

Mir standen schon die Tränen in den Augen. Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass es hier jemanden gab, für den die Scherzfrage alles andere als ein Scherz war?

»Sanji!«, wimmerte ich, »Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!«

»So, meinst du?«

»Warum du? Warum ausgerechnet du? Du hast doch sonst immer...«

»Schon mal auf den Gedanken gekommen«, unterbrach er mich unwirsch, »Dass ich es einfach geheim halten wollte? Ewig und drei Tage Theater spielen ist nämlich bei weitem einfacher, als sich ständig aufs Neue behaupten zu müssen. Was glaubst du außerdem, wie sich meine Lage verkomplizieren würde, wenn die anderen das plötzlich herausfänden und auch nur halb so schockiert reagieren würden wie du?«

Mit stechendem Blick sah er mich an. Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich ihn in große Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, wenn ich nicht vorsichtig war. Aber er musste doch auch meine Lage verstehen.

»T-tut m-mir Leid«, schniefte ich, »I-ich konnte ja auch nicht ahnen...«

»Wehe, du sagst es weiter!«, fuhr er mich da plötzlich an. Ich zuckte zusammen und schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

»N-nein. Ganz bestimmt n-nicht.«

»Na dann...«

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch, tatsächlich, er wollte mich hier mit meiner fürchterlichen Entdeckung alleine lassen! Obwohl er an allem Schuld war!

»Ich warne dich!«, zischte er noch, bevor er vollends verschwand, »Nur ein einziger Ausrutscher und du kannst dir meinen Herd von innen ansehen!«

Das war deutlich.

Noch eine ganze Weile starrte ich den vermaledeiten Test an. Wenn der nicht gewesen wäre, dann...

»...hätte ich auch niemals herausgefunden, dass Sanji gar nicht der ist, für den er sich ausgibt«, murmelte ich. Und als hätte ich noch nicht genug Ärger gehabt, fiel mir genau in diesem Augenblick Zorro wieder ein. Der andere Stoffel, der auf Frage 14 überhaupt keine Antwort hatte.

_Hätte ich die blöde Frage doch von Anfang an gar nicht gestellt!_

Verzweifelt schüttelte ich den Kopf, dann brach ich wieder in Tränen aus. Das war einfach zu viel für ein Rentier wie mich.

* * *

_Robins Part:_

Die Insel war nicht besonders groß, wie ich nach einer guten halben Stunde feststellte. Außerdem schien sie vollkommen unbewohnt zu sein, nur bedeckt von einem tiefen, im Abendlicht der Frühlingssonne getränkten Laubwald. Selbstverständlich hatte ich zuerst versucht, Frankie dazu zu überreden, mit mir einen Spaziergang zu machen. Aber der hatte sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, schneller auf dem höchsten Hügel zu sein als Lysop oder Ruffy. Weshalb ich ihn auch lächelnd seinem Spaß überlassen hatte. Männer mussten sich nun mal austoben, da führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Nami hingegen hatte diesmal Ace als Opfer auserkoren, ihr beim Landvermessen zu helfen. So blieben nur noch ich und Zorro übrig, der schon den ganzen Nachmittag tief in Gedanken versunken wirkte. Zunächst waren wir noch schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen, doch dann war er auf einmal weg gewesen. Na ja, auf so einer kleinen Insel würden wir ihn bestimmt wieder finden, egal wohin es ihn verschlug.

Sehr zufrieden mit mir und der Welt kletterte ich nun wieder auf das Schiff. Ziemlich sicher gab es bald Abendessen. Da konnte ich genausogut die vorherrschende Stille ausnutzen und noch eine Weile lesen.

_Vielleicht ausnahmsweise eines von den richtig schweren Büchern..._

Noch bevor ich mich für etwas Genaues entschieden hatte, drang dieses Geheul an meine Ohren. Hatte ich gerade eben noch von »vorherrschender Stille« gesprochen?

»Ich fress 'nen Besen, wenn das nicht Chopper ist«, murmelte ich und war auch schon auf dem Weg zum Frachtraum hinunter. Dorthin verzog sich unser Arzt mitunter gerne, wenn er ungestört bleiben wollte.

»Chopper, bist du das?«

Ich stieg die Treppe hinunter. Ob ihm wohl Ruffys Durcheinander auf dem Fragebogen zu viel geworden war? Oder hatte er das Tintenfass umgekippt? Nicht, dass dergleichen nicht schon einmal passiert wäre.

»Ach, Robin...!«

Weiter kam Chopper nicht, ohne vor Lauter Tränen und Schluckauf unverständlich zu werden. Er saß da, auf seiner Bananenkiste, das Gesicht zur Unerkenntlichkeit aufgequollen und ein einzelnes Blatt zwischen seinen Hufen. Es hatte wohl doch eher mit dem Inhalt des Fragebogens zu tun.

»Der Test?«, fragte ich überflüssigerweise und kam näher. Chopper nickte nur, dann schluchzte er: »F-f-frage v-vierz-z-zehn...«

Ich machte die Augen zu und lächelte. Also ob ich es nicht geahnt hätte, dass dieser Spaß keiner werden würde.

»Was ist damit?«, fragte ich weiter und sah Chopper nur ruhig an. Er antwortete nicht gleich. Zuerst begrub er noch sein Gesicht in den Armen, damit ich ihn bloß nicht mehr verstand.

»W-was k-kann ich denn dafü-hür?!«, heulte er seine Kiste voll, »W-wenn d-dieser Idiot j-ja ankreuzen m-m-muss!«

»Jemand hat Frage 14 mit ja angekreuzt? Tatsächlich?«, schlussfolgerte ich, wobei ich nicht vergaß, ein wenig überrascht zu klingen.

»JAHAAAA!«

Und wenn jemand aus irgendeinem befindlichen Grund gesagt hätte, Choppers Heulen wäre bis dahin gar kein richtiges Heulen gewesen, dann hätte er es jetzt mit Sicherheit zurückgenommen. Es hörte sich beinahe an wie ein ganzer Chor plärrender Kleinkinder, denen man ihren Lieblings-Fußball weggenommen hatte.

Ich wartete seelenruhig, bis er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, dann meinte ich: »Ist das denn so schlimm? Wenn es nicht gerade Frankie, Ruffy oder Nami waren, ist doch weiter nichts dabei.«

»I-ich d-darf es ni-nicht s-sagen...«, antwortete Chopper, doch mit meinem Hintergrundwissen kombiniert, glich das in diesem Fall sowieso einer Antwort. Zumindest konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass ich mit meiner ursprünglichen Annahme den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

»Nun gut«, lächelte ich und wandte mich zum Gehen, »Dann darfst du es mir eben nicht sagen. Falls ich dir trotzdem irgendwie helfen kann, lass es mich nur wissen.«

Ich schlich von dannen, einen immer noch schniefenden und hicksenden Chopper zurücklassend.

_Wie lange die wohl brauchen werden, um herauszufinden, wer es war?_, überlegte ich leicht amüsiert und schlug den Weg in die Küche ein.

Als ich dort ankam, entdeckte ich, dass der Hunger die anderen wohl an den Tisch getrieben hatte. Sogar Zorro, der mehr schlief als saß, war anwesend.

»Wo kommst du denn her, Robin?«, fragte Lysop sofort, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

»Chopper«, antwortete ich bloß.

»Was ist mit ihm?«, wollte Nami wissen, während sie gekonnt den (jetzt ganz klar überflüssigerweise) um sie her scharwänzelnden Sanji ausblendete.

»Ach, nichts Besonderes«, sagte ich schulterzuckend und ließ mich zwischen ihr und Frankie nieder, »Angeblich hat jemand Frage 14 mit ja angekreuzt.«

**Ärger mit Frage 14 - Ende**

* * *

Diese Robin! Ach, ich kann sie einfach leiden mit ihrer etwas geheimnisvollen, etwas (scheinbar) sorglosen Art. Nur, was sie den anderen jetzt wieder eingebrockt hat... XD

17


	3. Wer war es?

Und nun Bühne frei für den Jammerchor! XD Nö, die meisten sind über die Neuigkeit nicht wirklich erfreut...

* * *

**Wer war es?**

_Zorros Part:_

Die darauf folgende Stille schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Alle starrten Robin an, die seelenruhig ihre Suppe löffelte.

Dann brach das Chaos aus.

Nami vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Armen, die verschränkt auf dem Tisch lagen, und seufzte etwas wie: »Also doch... diese Idioten schaffen echt alles!«

»Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes!«, brüllte Frankie.

»Der GAU ist eingetreten!«, jammerte Lysop.

Ace hatte nur das Gesicht verzogen, als wüsste er nicht so recht, ob er lachen sollte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm tat Ruffy aber genau das.

»Ha, ha!«, grinste er, »Ich hab's ja gleich gesagt! Ace, du warst es!«

_Tatsächlich...?_

»War ich NICHT!«, schrie Ace mit einer von ihm gar nicht gewohnten Miene des Zorns, »Wie kommst du da überhaupt die ganze Zeit drauf?!«

_Ach so... Ruffy ärgert ihn nur wieder._

»Weiß nicht. Das würd so schön passen«, antwortete dieser leichthin.

»Muss wohl an seiner peinlichen Kette liegen«, hörte man es aus Namis Richtung flüstern, »Die sieht schon so schwul aus.«

»Was bitte ist an der Kette schwul?!«, fauchte Ace, »Die hat Ruffy mir geschenkt als er noch ganz klein war!«

Kaum hatte er den Satz vollendet, platzte Ruffy fast vor Lachen.

»Nein, tatsächlich! Und die hast du dir aufgehoben!? Ha, ha, dabei hab ich dir extra die hässlichste gegeben!«

Jetzt hatte Ace' Gesicht die Farbe von saurer Milch angenommen. Und weil er wohl sonst nicht wusste, was er noch sagen sollte, murmelte er: »Aber schwul bin ich trotzdem nicht. Punktum.«

Damit hielt er die Sache wohl für abgetan und fuhr fort, trotzig Suppe in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Das war der Moment, in dem ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Koch widmete. Immer noch stand er da wie versteinert und hatte sich seit Robins Unheilsbotschaft keinen Millimeter gerührt. Zwar hatte er einen Arm um Nami gelegt, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck passte kein Stück dazu. Er sah viel mehr schockiert aus. Und allmählich dämmerte mir auch, wieso.

_War doch klar, dass er als unser möchtegern-Casanova am allermeisten etwas gegen Schwule an Bord hat._

Was hieß, wenn _ich_ die Frage auch noch mit »ja« ankreuzte, würde ich ihn damit so richtig ärgern. Nach meinen langen Überlegungen am Nachmittag war das aber natürlich nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich das tun würde. Mir war nur ganz einfach klar geworden, dass ich Frauen erstens nicht verstand, zweitens nicht hübsch fand, und drittens nicht leiden konnte. Folglich musste ich schwul sein.

_Und nach dem, was Robin erzählt hat, falle ich jetzt bestimmt auch nicht mehr sonderlich ins Gewicht._

So meine Gedanken, während ich bereits aufstand. Ich musste sofort zu Chopper und meinen Fragebogen vervollständigen.

»Wo gehst du hin?«, fragte Nami mich erstaunt und hob ihren Kopf.

»Raus«, erwiderte ich schlicht, »Hab keinen Hunger mehr.«

Was zwar nicht ganz stimmte, aber Chopper war jetzt wichtiger.

Als ich unten im Frachtraum ankam, entdeckte ich Chopper missmutig auf seinen Unterlagen herumkritzelnd in einer Ecke sitzen. Er sah merkwürdig aufgequollen aus, stellte ich mit einem genaueren Blick fest.

_Hat diese Heulsuse tatsächlich schon wieder geflennt?_

Zielstrebig ging ich auf ihn zu, dann wartete ich.

Irgendwann blickte er auf, erkannte mich und meinte mit leicht belegter Stimme: »Hast du's dir endlich überlegt?«

Ich gab keine Antwort, sondern streckte nur fordernd meine Hand aus. Chopper verstand nicht gleich, kramte dann aber in seinem Papierstapel herum, bis er meinen Test gefunden hatte. Zusammen mit einem Stift händigte er ihn mir aus, worauf ich mich vor seinem Tisch niederließ und das Papier darauf ablegte.

»Ein Tag war das heute«, begann Chopper plötzlich zu seufzen, »Ich sag's dir, noch so ein schlechter Witz und ich... ZORRO, WAS TUST DU DENN DA?!«

Ich hatte mein Kreuz in das Kästchen gemacht, neben dem ganz eindeutig »Ja« stand. Für Chopper schien das ein Grund zu sein, mich entgeistert anzustarren.

»Ich hab die Frage beantwortet«, sagte ich.

»Ja, aber _wie_!«, quiekte Chopper, der seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben schien, »Du, du, du...! _Musst_ du denn Sanji immer alles nachmachen!?«

Kaum war es heraußen, hielt Chopper sich erschrocken den Mund zu.

_Der Koch...?_

»Oh nein! Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen! Vergiss es wieder! Denk gar nicht mehr dran! Und kreuz doch bitte nein an!«

»Das ist dann aber nicht mehr wahrheitsgemäß«, wandte ich mit verschränkten Armen ein, »Ich hab den ganzen Tag nachgedacht und das ist meine Antwort. Wenn sie dir nicht passt, kann ich auch nichts dafür.«

»Aber Zorro...!«

Schon füllten sich seine Augen wieder mit Wasser. Dieses Rentier war für ein normales Gespräch einfach nicht zu gebrauchen.

»Überleg es dir doch bitte noch einmal!«, jammerte er, »Du musst doch selber zugeben, dass das Quatsch ist!«

»Das ist kein Quatsch, das ist mein voller Ernst. Nachgedacht hab ich heute schon genug.«

Ich erhob mich wieder.

»Wahh! Nicht! Bitte sag keinem, dass Sanji...!«, er schluckte laut und vernehmlich, »Er steckt mich sonst in den Backofen!«

_Sieht ihm ja ähnlich. Aber dass er wirklich...?_

»Von mir aus«, entgegnete ich mit gleichgültiger Miene und wandte mich zum Gehen. Chopper hinter mir heulte zwar noch eine ganze Weile weiter, aber das nahm ich gar nicht mehr wahr.

_Der Koch...? Ganz in echt?_

Verwirrt trat ich hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Wenn das stimmte, dann hatte er uns die ganze Zeit über erfolgreich an der Nase herumgeführt.

_Zu dumm, dass er Chopper brät, wenn ich etwas verrate. Sonst hätte ich ihn so richtig vor den anderen bloßstellen können. Sogar mit handfesten Beweisen._

Zumindest die Vorstellung war herrlich. Bis mir auf einmal klar wurde, was für eine Entdeckung ich da eigentlich gemacht hatte. Und was das im Endeffekt bedeutete.

_Wenn der Koch schwul ist... und ich auch schwul bin... dann..._

»Niemals«, beschloss ich. Die Vorstellung war absurd, ja nahezu lachhaft. Es mochte vielleicht stimmen, dass von allen an Bord der Koch der Attraktivste war, aber das änderte nun mal nichts daran, dass er mich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Genauso wie ich ihn.

_Warum ausgerechnet _er_? Wenn es tatsächlich Ace gewesen __wäre, hätte ich wenigstens noch etwas davon gehabt._

Kopfschüttelnd und ziemlich durcheinander ließ ich mich in meine Hängematte sinken. Meine Beine hatten mich wohl ganz automatisch hierher getragen, in das Zimmer, welches ich zusammen mit den anderen Jungs bewohnte.

Dann lag ich da und starrte nach oben. Für gewöhnlich pennte direkt über mir der Koch. Da ich es jedoch wie so oft geschafft hatte, der erste hier zu sein, nutzte ich das bisschen Ruhe, das mir auf diese Weise zuteil geworden war, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Dass ich dabei eindöste, merkte ich gar nicht.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Als ich gemeinsam mit den anderen unser Zimmer betrat, schlief Zorro natürlich schon längst und sägte ganze Wälder ab. Nun, ich war mir sicher, dass er das nicht mehr lange tun würde. Denn kaum waren wir alle irgendwie in unsere Hängematten gekrochen und hatten das Licht ausgemacht, fing die Debatte von vorhin wieder an.

»Hey, Leute«, flüsterte Lysop, »Ihr könnt doch sicher auch nicht schlafen.«

»Wenn du deine Klappe endlich halten würdest, dann vielleicht schon«, brummte Frankie.

»Aber doch nicht, wenn wir immer noch nicht wissen, wer die Frage mit ja angekreuzt hat«, erwiderte Lysop, diesmal etwas lauter. Er schien sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, uns so lange wach zu halten, bis das Rätsel gelöst war.

»Das können wir doch auch noch morgen herausfinden«, murmelte Ruffy schlaftrunken, »Leg dich lieber hin.«

»Nein! Das muss jetzt sein! Wir brauchen eine Krisensitzung!«

»Warum denn?!«, jammerte Ruffy. Nach dem vielen Schreiben heute musste er extrem müde sein.

»Ja, kapiert ihr das denn nicht?«, erklärte Lysop, »Irgendjemand hier ist schwul. Wollt ihr wirklich mit dem in einem Zimmer schlafen?«

»Haben wir doch die ganze Zeit vorher auch schon«, warf ich endlich ein, »Und da ist auch nichts passiert.«

_So, und Schluss damit. Das ist doch ein einleuchtendes Argument. Jetzt werden die doch endlich still sein können._

Wunschvorstellung.

»Das mag vielleicht sein«, sagte Lysop unheilvoll, »Aber wenn doch etwas passiert, dann sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.«

»Was genau soll da eigentlich passieren?«, fragte Ruffy, »Wovon redet ihr?«

Offensichtlich war er wieder putzmunter. Na, das hatte Lysop ja großartig angestellt.

»Tjahh...«

Das war eindeutig Lysops Gruselgeschichten-Stimme.

»Stell dir vor, Ruffy, du wachst mitten in der Nacht auf und dann ist da plötzlich einer über dir. Ein Kerl. Und knutscht dich einfach. Oder noch _viel_ schlimmer...«

»Wahhh! Neiin! Lysop, du hast Recht! Leute, alle aufwachen! Wir müssen eine Krisensitzung einberufen!«

Das Licht ging wieder an.

»Was? Schon hell?«, kam es da von Zorro.

»Blödmann«, schnaubte Sanji, dann fügte er hinzu: »Wenn ihr meint, ihr müsst das unbedingt jetzt herausfinden, tut es meinetwegen. Les' ich halt noch was.«

Und er schnappte sich eines seiner Bücher, die er oben auf dem Kleiderschrank deponiert hatte. So wie ich ihn kannte, waren das mit Sicherheit alles irgendwelche Erotik-Novellen. Nichts, was ich nicht auch lesen würde...

»Also«, sagte Lysop gerade, »Was wir wissen, ist, dass es keine von den Frauen war und weder Ruffy noch Frankie.«

»Heißt das, ich kann schlafen?«, fragte letzterer, wurde jedoch glatt übergangen.

»Folglich bleiben nur noch Ace, Zorro und Sanji übrig.«

»Und du«, ergänzte Ruffy.

»Spinnst du?!«, rief Lysop entsetzt, »Wieso sollte ich das gewesen sein?!«

»Keine Ahnung. Du regst dich als einziger darüber auf. Vielleicht ist das Tarnung.«

_Mein Bruder... So viel Intelligenz hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, dass du dir über eine Tarnung Gedanken machst..._

»Ist es nicht. Ich war's nicht!«

»Genausowenig wie ich«, sagte ich schnell. Damit hatten sie mich heute lange genug aufgezogen.

»Ich auch nicht«, sagte Sanji halb abwesend.

»Was auch immer es ist, ich war's auch nicht«, brummte Zorro.

»Also, irgendeiner hier lügt«, stellte Lysop daraufhin fest.

»Ja, sag ich doch, dass du es warst«, schlussfolgerte Ruffy und setzte sich auf, damit er sich grinsend über den Rand seiner Hängematte nach unten beugen konnte. Wirklich an seine Worte zu glauben schien er ja nicht gerade.

»Geht's dir eigentlich noch gut?!«, verteidigte sich Lysop da, »Ich kann das gar nicht gewesen sein! Ihr wisst doch alle, dass ich schon so gut wie verlobt bin!«

Auch er hatte sich hingesetzt und nun beleidigt die Arme verschränkt.

»Ach, stimmt ja«, Ruffy legte sich wieder hin, »Miss Kaya steht bestimmt nicht auf Schwule...«

»Seht ihr!«

Im Glanze seines Triumphs badend grinste Lysop in die Runde. Allmählich wurde die Auswahl an Verdächtigen immer kleiner.

»Dann musst du es gewesen sein, Ace«, sprach Ruffy erneut diese vermaledeiten Worte aus. Welche mich zur Weißglut brachten.

»Wie oft soll ich es euch denn noch sagen?! Ich hab dick und fett nein angekreuzt! Ruffy! Großes Bruderehrenwort!«

»Okay, Ace war's nicht.«

»Ach, und bei ihm reicht ein Ehrenwort oder was?«, empörte sich Lysop.

»Es ist das _Bruderehrenwort_, Lysop. Das zählt immer. Auch als Beweis.«

_Danke, Ruffy. Danke, danke, danke..._

»Außerdem, falls ihr es alle vergessen haben solltet«, sicherte ich mich zusätzlich ab, »Führe ich eine sehr glückliche Fernbeziehung mit der Prinzessin von Alabasta. Und die steht auch nicht auf Schwule.«

»Auch wieder wahr«, gab Lysop sich geschlagen. Jetzt blieben nur noch zwei übrig, die er ins Visier nehmen konnte. Und selbstverständlich fiel einer von den beiden glatt durch.

»Zorro, bitte mach uns nichts vor«, vollendete Lysop meinen Gedankengang, »Wir wissen ganz genau, dass du es warst.«

Zorro, der mittlerweile auch kapiert hatte, worüber wir sprachen, war zuerst ganz still. Ob vor Überraschung oder vor Empörung, das wusste ich nicht. Tatsache war, dass er schließlich sagte: »Und warum seid ihr euch so sicher, dass es nicht der Koch war?«

Bei diesen Worten musste sogar ich grinsen. Worauf er sich da wieder herauszureden versuchte...

»Nee, nee, Zorro«, lachte Ruffy, »Der ist doch immer hinter Nami und Robin her. Das wär ja unlogisch.«

»Da ist gar nichts unlogisch dran! Bestimmt verstellt er sich bloß und lacht sich eins ins Fäustchen, weil wir nicht dahinterkommen!«

»Da müsste er aber gut Theater spielen können, wenn das verstellen sein soll...«, grinste auch Lysop.

_Das kauft ihm doch sowieso keiner ab_, dachte ich amüsiert, _Zorro war's und damit Schluss. Da kann er noch so viele Ausreden suchen._

Auf einmal meldete sich Sanji wieder zu Wort.

»Schön, dass ihr den Schuldigen gefunden habt. Könnten wir dann endlich mal das Licht ausmachen und schlafen?«

Daraufhin brach die Hölle los.

»Was heißt da: Den Schuldigen gefunden?!«, brüllte Zorro und piekte mit einem seiner Schwerter Sanji in den Rücken, »Nur weil du die anderen an der Nase herumführst, brauchst du nicht zu glauben, ich wär auch so blöd und kauf dir alles ab!«

»Autsch, du Mistkerl, lass das! Wieso soll ich das gewesen sein!? Vielleicht war es doch Lysop!«

»Hey, mich hatten wir schon! Ich war's nicht! Zorro, du warst es!«

»Der Koch war's!«

»Vielleicht war es auch Frankie...«

»Geht's noch?! Es war Ace!«

»Und wieso nicht Ruffy, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind...?«, sagte ich gelangweilt. Ich wusste genau, dass ich es nicht gewesen war. Also brauchte ich mich auch nicht übermäßig heftig zu verteidigen.

»Ace, bist du doof?«, kam es daraufhin von Ruffy, »Bestimmt war es Chopper selber.«

Alles wandte sich Chopper zu, der auf der Couch lag, mucksmäuschenstill und scheinbar schlafend.

»Wenn ich das gewesen wäre«, piepste er mit geschlossenen Augen, »Hätte ich mich nicht darüber aufregen müssen, oder?«

»Aber einen Tipp könntest du uns schon mal geben«, verlangte Ruffy.

»Nein, das darf ich nicht. Ich hab Schweigepflicht«, beharrte Chopper, worauf kurzzeitig Stille einkehrte. Ein jeder schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, wem man denn nun glauben sollte.

»Aber irgendjemand muss es doch gewesen sein«, jammerte Lysop schließlich.

»Was willst du überhaupt tun, wenn du es weißt?«, murmelte Zorro leicht verärgert, »Könntest du uns nicht auch einfach schlafen lassen?«

»Wir müssen denjenigen doch rauswerfen«, erklärte Lysop, »Er ist eine Gefahr für jedes männliche Wesen hier.«

»Und wenn dieser jemand einfach von selber rausgehen würde? Ist dann endlich Ruhe?«

»Nun, ähm... ich denke schon, oder?«

»Klar ist dann Ruhe«, pflichtete ihm Ruffy bei.

Woraufhin ein zweistimmiges Seufzen zu vernehmen war.

»Wie ihr wollt. Dann geh ich eben.«

Und Zorro und Sanji standen alle beide auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

_Ach du liebes bisschen..._

»Hey, was soll das, Marimo?! Leg dich wieder hin! _Ich_ gehe!«

»Ich wollte aber zuerst!«

»Na gut, aber ich bin zuerst draußen!«

»Vergiss es!«

Sie lieferten sich einen verbitterten Kampf um das Vorrecht an der Tür.

Bis sie endlich verschwunden und nicht mehr zu hören waren, regte sich keiner von uns anderen. Irgendwann allerdings konnte ich mir nicht länger auf die Zunge beißen.

»Meint ihr«, sagte ich in das beklommene Schweigen hinein, »Die beiden sind...?«

»Niemals!«, bekam ich gleich mehrfach die Antwort zurück. Danach war es wieder still und nur das Prasseln von Regentropfen auf die Schiffsplanken war zu hören.

»Sind die alle beide echt deswegen gegangen?«, fragte Ruffy nach einiger Zeit ungläubig.

»Weswegen sonst?!«, rief Lysop aufgebracht, »Oh mein Gott! Sanji hat uns all die Jahre über reingelegt! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie oft ich mit ihm alleine war! Was da alles hätte passieren können!«

Er schnappte nach Luft, dann jammerte er: »Und ich war mal soo gut mit ihm befreundet!«

Das war der Moment, indem auch Frankie aus seiner Hängematte sprang. Er saß kurzzeitig wie versteinert da, dann sagte er mit beinahe schon drohender Stimme: »Ich bau ein neues Schiff!«

»Was?! Jetzt?!«

»Ich schlaf nicht noch eine Nacht länger mit diesen Schwuchteln in einem Zimmer!«

Und damit rauschte er in die Nacht hinaus.

**Wer war es?**** - Ende**

* * *

Ich hoff, ich hab nicht zu sehr übertrieben... falls doch, dann sei gesagt, dass sich die ganze Situation sehr schnell wieder einrenkt. Aber das ist jetzt eher zweitranging, was? Wir wollen doch lieber wissen, was Sanji und Zorro draußen machen... XD

11


	4. Küchentussi vs Schwertschwuchtel

Das erste mal in der Geschichte wird's interessant... oder auch nicht! XD XD XD

* * *

**Küchentussi vs. Schwertschwuchtel**

_Sanjis Part:_

Voller Zorn quetschte ich mich noch vor dem Marimo durch die Tür. Am liebsten hätte ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen der Reihe nach im Meer versenkt. Allen voran Chopper, der mit seinem blöden Test das ganze Thema überhaupt ins Gespräch gebracht hatte, dicht gefolgt von Lysop, der mir allem Anschein nach nun die Freundschaft kündigen würde, und danach der ganze Rest. Alle, alle, alle konnten sie mir doch tatsächlich gestohlen bleiben! Besonders einer...!

Ich fuhr wutschnaubend herum, dann starrte ich ihn durch den Nieselregen hindurch feindselig an. Das sollte wohl ein Witz sein!

»Also, Marimo, jetzt warte mal«, sagte ich, der ich das eben Geschehene noch nicht ganz überrissen hatte, »DU bist _schwul_?!«

»Äh, ja.«

»Seit wann denn das?!«

»Also ob dich das etwas angehen würde! Ich bin es eben einfach! Reicht das nicht?!«

Er blickte ebenso bitterböse zurück. Doch da das bei ihm oftmals nur bedeutete, dass man ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, wurde mir mit einem Schlag klar, was er getan haben musste.

»Aha«, sagte ich mit einem Anflug von Spott, »Du hast also heute kurz mal eben Frage 14 mit ja angekreuzt, nur weil du gerade Lust darauf hattest, oder was?«

»Jetzt hör auf, mich zu verunsichern, Koch!«, brüllte er, »Ich hab doch nicht umsonst den ganzen Nachmittag darüber nachgedacht!«

_Oh, Wahnsinn, den ganzen Nachmittag gleich? Applaus bitte!_

Sprachlos ob dieser naiven Denkweise massierte ich mir mit einer Hand die Schläfen. Der Marimo war echt dümmer als er aussah, und das wollte etwas heißen.

_Da hat man schon mal das Glück, einen Gleichgesinnten zu finden, und dann ist das ausgerechnet dieser Krautkopf, der von nichts eine Ahnung hat!_

Aber Moment mal! Zumindest schien er eine Ahnung davon gehabt zu haben, dass er nicht der einzige war.

»Sag mal«, fragte ich argwöhnisch, »Wieso bist du eigentlich kein bisschen davon überrascht, dass ich auch schwul bin?«

»Na, weil ich das doch schon wusste.«

»Woher?!«

War meine Tarnung denn so scheiße gewesen? Dass sogar der Marimo dahinter kam?

»Na ja«, klärte er mich auf, »Chopper ist das mir gegenüber versehentlich rausgerutscht. Da kann ich auch nichts dafür.«

»Oh, dieses vermaledeite Huftier!«, plötzlich überkam mich der Drang, zurück in unser Zimmer zu stürzen, »Ich hab ihm noch gesagt, er soll seine Klappe halten! Aus dem mach ich Hackbraten!«

Der Marimo hielt mich sehr zu meinem Leidwesen am Hemdsärmel zurück.

»Untersteh dich!«, knurrte er, »Ist ja nicht gerade so, als ob ich ihn darum gebeten hätte, mir das zu erzählen.«

»Ach, wie auch immer!«, fauchte ich und riss mich los, »Jetzt, wo es alle wissen, ist es eh schon egal!«

Ein Blitz zuckte vom Himmel und schlug irgendwo draußen auf den pechschwarzen Wellen ein. Lautes Donnergrollen folgte und mit ihm ein starker, eiskalter Wind, der die turmhohen Wolken näher in unsere Richtung trieb. Na, das konnte noch eine heitere Nacht werden.

»Ich weiß ja nicht, was du jetzt tust«, sagte der Marimo und wandte sich zum Gehen, »Aber ich leg mich hin.«

»Hey! _Ich_ schlaf in der Küche! Nur damit das klar ist!«

»Mir auch egal! Ich wollte sowieso in den Besprechungsraum!«

_Als ob das etwas anderes wäre, Schlaumeier!_

Uns mit wütenden Blicken bombardierend marschierten wir nebeneinander her, bis in die Küche hinein. Ich knallte die Tür zu, dann drehte ich mich um. Wenn ich von heute an etwa dazu verdammt sein sollte, den Rest meines Lebens nur noch den Marimo als Gesellschaft zu haben, die mich nicht für krank oder pervers hielt, wäre es dann nicht besser, mich gleich zu ersäufen?

Missmutig ließ ich mich auf die Küchenbank sinken, die nicht schon von einem stur an die Decke starrenden Blödmann blockiert wurde. Dann legte ich mich hin und dachte darüber nach, wie das nun weitergehen sollte.

_Wenigstens muss ich mich jetzt nicht mehr wie ein Volldepp aufführen, sobald irgendwo eine Frau auftaucht. Von dem her ist das ganze doch äußerst praktisch._

Nicht, dass ich es nicht manchmal gerne getan hatte; immerhin hatte die ganze Kunst ja darin bestanden, den anderen vorzuspielen, ich würde hundertprozentig auf jede auch nur halbwegs hübsche Frau abfahren, während selbige jedoch von meinem Auftreten mehr als abgeschreckt wurden. Es war also stets eine Art Drahtseilakt gewesen, aufregend auf seine eigene Weise, da immerhin einiges von mir abverlangend.

_Na, aber das ist Schnee von gestern. Kein Ausnützen lassen mehr, kein fiese und gemeine Nami-Anhimmeln mehr, und vor allem: Weder Namilein noch Robinchen!_

Endlich würde ich mich mit den Frauen richtig unterhalten können. Und, so nebenbei bemerkt, meinen armen Augen würde es auch ganz gut tun.

In diesem Moment durchdrang ein vom Jungszimmer heraufklingender Entschluss das Donnergrollen.

»Ich bau ein neues Schiff! Ich schlaf nicht noch eine Nacht länger mit diesen Schwuchteln in einem Zimmer!«

Es war eindeutig Frankie.

_Ja, prima! Und schon geht das Gemobbe los! Obwohl ich noch nicht mal anwesend bin!_

Einen ähnlichen Gedanken musste auch der Marimo gehabt haben. Auf diese Unerhörtheit hin sagte er nämlich fast schon verblüfft: »Wozu war das denn jetzt gut? Frankie ist doch sonst nicht so gemein!«

Ich gab nur ein trockenes Lachen von mir.

»Willkommen in der Realität, Marimo. Hast du dir etwa gedacht, du kannst dich mal eben als schwul outen und hoffen, dass das alle so hinnehmen?«

»Na, also ich an denen ihrer Stelle hätte da ja nichts dagegen.«

»Mann, ich doch auch nicht, aber das kannst du nicht von jedem erwarten. Gewohn dich besser dran.«

Nicht, dass ich mir in irgendeiner Weise Sorgen um ihn machen würde, aber immerhin hatten wir nun eine Gemeinsamkeit, die sich nicht so einfach übersehen ließ. Und genau das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich nach einer Weile hinzufügte: »Um die Situation also mit anderen Worten zu beschreiben: Wir beide sitzen jetzt im selben Boot...«

»Ach, wirklich?«

»Dummkopf! Du weißt genau, was ich meine!«

Ich sah ihn unter dem Tisch hindurch an. Auch er starrte in meine Richtung, wie immer ein wenig mürrisch, jedoch auch mit einem Hauch von etwas, das Neugierde sein konnte.

»Ich meine nur«, suchte ich die richtigen Worte, »Wir werden es wahrscheinlich ab heute schwer genug haben. Da dachte ich... also... ich biete dir hiermit einen Waffenstillstand an.«

Kaum hatte ich meinen Satz vollendet, begann er spöttisch zu grinsen. War mein Vorschlag denn so peinlich?

»Abgelehnt«, feixte er, »Wenn du so erbärmlich bist und das nicht alleine durchhältst, ist das doch nicht meine Sache. Ich schaff das auch so.«

»Dann halt nicht!«, schnaubte ich und wandte meinen Blick ab. Sollte er doch selber merken, wie beliebt man sich als Schwuler machen konnte. Besonders, wenn man umgeben war von solchen Leuten wie Frankie und Lysop. Während nämlich der eine seine übertriebenen Gefühlsausbrüche nicht im Zaum halten konnte, hatte der andere Angst vor allem, was ihm unbekannt oder nicht geheuer war.

_Lysop und Angst vor mir! Wie hirnrissig ist das eigentlich!? Also ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als mich an jedem x-Beliebigen zu vergreifen._

Den Eindruck musste man jedoch von mir haben. Niemals wäre der Marimo sonst auf seine nächste Frage gekommen.

»Sag mal, Koch«, meinte er und schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass er gerade eben noch mit Gemeinheiten um sich geworfen hatte, »Wo bist du eigentlich immer hin, wenn wir an Land waren und du gesagt hast, dass du Frauen aufreißen gehst? Kerle aufreißen etwa?«

»Stell dir vor, Marimo, genau das.«

Kurze Stille. Dann: »Du bist schlimm, Koch. Das weißt du schon?«

»Was soll daran denn bitte schlimm sein?!«, empörte ich mich, »Ich musste immerhin die ganzen Wochen nachholen, die ich unnütz mit den Weibern verplempert hatte!«

_Was geht dich das außerdem an?! Ohne Choppers Test wärst du immer noch derselbe, asexuelle Langweiler!_

»Trotzdem bist du schlimm«, beharrte er, »Wahrscheinlich genauso geil auf die Jungs, wie du uns vorgespielt hast, dass du auf die Frauen wärst. Eigentlich kann einem jeder Leid tun, der sich jemals mit dir eingelassen hat.«

Hatte ich ihn gerade als »asexuell« bezeichnet? Zu meiner vollkommenen Überraschung schien er sich ja doch Gedanken über Beziehungen zu machen.

Aber noch bevor ich mich verteidigen konnte, machte er das gerade etwas intelligenter gewordene Bild, das ich von ihm hatte, zunichte.

»Sind das überhaupt so viele?«, fragte er nachdenklich, »Ich meine; Unmengen von denen kann es doch gar nicht geben, oder? Von Schwulen, meine ich.«

Nein, er war nicht asexuell! Er war ganz einfach weltfremd!

»Wer suchet, der findet!«, beantwortete ich seine Frage und drehte mich schwer genervt auf die andere Seite. Ich hatte weder Lust noch Zeit dazu, hier seinen geduldigen Mentor zu spielen, bis der Herr sich selber zurecht fand in der Welt, die er vor ein paar Stunden auf eigene Verantwortung betreten hatte.

»Und wo genau suchst du da?«

Ich stöhnte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

»Wenn du darauf bestehst, zeig ich's dir das nächste Mal, wenn wir in einer Stadt sind!«

Er gab einen Laut von sich, der eine Zustimmung sein konnte, und mir wurde klar, was ich mir da gerade eingebrockt hatte. Nicht nur, dass ich ihm half; meinen nächsten freien Abend hatte ich mir auch noch versaut.

_Ein wenig erkenntlich zeigen könnte er sich wenigstens, dieser blutige Anfänger...!_

Obwohl... das wusste ich gar nicht. Zwar glaubte ich nicht daran, aber vielleicht hatte er doch schon mal irgendwann Erfahrungen gemacht, was Beziehungen zwischen Männern anging. Und selbst wenn es nur durch Zufall gewesen war.

»Marimo, heißt das...«, erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig und drehte mich nach ihm um, »Du hast schon mal...?«

Ein Schwertgriff traf mich hart in der Magengegend.

»Autsch! Okay, okay, hast du nicht! Ist ja kein Beinbruch! Aber wenigstens einen Kuss...«

Wieder dieser dumpfe Schmerz, wo eigentlich mein Bauch sein sollte.

»Au! Blödmann! Noch nicht mal Händchen halten oder...? HÖR AUF DAMIT!«

Einen neuerlichen Angriff abblockend landete ich einen wütenden Tritt auf die gegenüber stehenden Sitzbank. Die auch sofort mitsamt Marimo umkrachte.

»SO, JETZT BIST DU ABER FÄLLIG, KOCH!«

Beinahe gleichzeitig stürzten wir uns aufeinander. Den kompletten Zorn des heutigen Tages wollte ich an ihm auslassen, keinen Zentimeter seines Körpers dabei verschonen. Mit einem Blick in seine blitzenden Augen wusste ich, dass es sich bei ihm kein Stück anders verhielt. Weshalb wir taten, was für uns bereits zu solch einer Gewohnheit geworden war, dass ich jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen im Voraus zu spüren schien. Ebenso wie er stets wusste, was ich als nächstes tun würde, und dementsprechend parierte. Auf diese Weise waren Kämpfe zwischen uns schon lange kein Kräftemessen mehr; sie waren viel mehr gleichzusetzen mit einem gemeinsamen Hobby, von dem keiner von uns beiden zugegeben hätte, dass er es genoss.

Genauso war es auch diesmal, und während draußen das Gewitter mit Tosen und Donnergrollen um das Schiff fegte, funkelten wir uns voll wütender Genugtuung an. Keiner von uns beiden würde jemals die Oberhand gewinnen, und auch das wussten wir.

Zumindest war es bisher so gewesen. Das letzte, womit ich gerechnet hatte, war der Tisch, der sich plötzlich ganz ungewollt in meine Kniekehle schob.

Augenblicklich fiel ich hinten über, wobei ich dem Marimo ebenfalls die Füße unter dem Körper wegriss. Dann krachten wir mit einem hässlichen Poltern auf den blanken Holzfußboden.

Er lag auf mir, die Schwerter links und rechts neben sich verstreut, und starrte mich an. Und ich blickte zurück. In die Tiefe seiner unendlich braunen Augen und noch viel weiter, so schien es mir. Erneut loderte das Feuer des Kampfrausches in mir hoch und im selben Moment wusste ich, dass es nur zwei Auswege aus dieser Situation geben konnte: Entweder würde ich ihn mit einem heftigen Kick von mir herunter und gegen die nächste Wand schleudern, oder meine Lippen in dem sehnsüchtigen Kuss an die seinen drücken, der mir schon so lange verwehrt geblieben war.

Vielleicht hatte ich einen Moment zu lange überlegt. Denn als ich endlich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, zögerlich meine Hand in die Nähe seines schweren Körpers zu heben, wandte er den Blick ab.

Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon von mir herunter, die Welt wieder im Gleichgewicht und vor allem meine Vernunft zurückgekehrt. Das war ja eben gefährlich brenzlig gewesen!

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls, dann stellte ich die Bank auf, die ich umgeworfen hatte. Den Marimo wagte ich dabei nicht anzusehen. Hoffentlich hatte er von meinem dummen Vorhaben nichts mitbekommen.

Schließlich lagen wir wieder da, dem jeweils anderen den Rücken zugewandt und vollkommen still. Das Rauschen des Windes war das einzige, was an meine Ohren drang, während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing.

Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sich überschlagen und mich beinahe vergessen lassen, was für ein Mistkerl der Marimo war. Denn selbst wenn ich nicht gerne daran zurückdachte, so hatte ich mich doch auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt gehabt, noch bevor wir überhaupt ein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten. Eine herbe Enttäuschung für mich war da natürlich seine Persönlichkeit gewesen, als er mir klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er so rein gar nichts von mir hielt. Weshalb ich es auch sehr bald aufgegeben hatte, ihn für mich gewinnen zu wollen.

Warum dieses Gefühl ausgerechnet bei einem unserer Kämpfe hatte zurückkehren müssen, erwies sich als mir unbegreiflich. Es mochte ja sein, dass er verdammt gut aussah und nebenbei auch noch etwas Niedliches an ihm haftete. Aber dass ich deswegen so aus der Kontrolle geriet? Nur weil sich zufällig herausgestellt hatte, dass auch er schwul war?

_Ein Idiot ist er und nichts weiter!_, dachte ich mürrisch und drehte mich auf den Bauch.

Dass meine unruhigen Gedanken mich bis hinein in meine Träume verfolgten, war ein weniger gutes Zeichen.

**Küchentussi vs. Schwertschwuchtel**** - Ende**

* * *

Jaa, ich bin gemein! Bei vielen anderen hätte sich bereits hier etwas entwickelt, aber nicht bei mir! Eine Beziehung braucht Zeit und eine Beziehung zwischen Sanji und Zorro erst Recht! ;D

9


	5. Ein ziemlich verrückter Morgen

Jetzt läuft der gewohnte Tagesablauf auf dem Schiff ein wenig aus dem (haha) Ruder... Und Nami kriegt endlich mal ihr Fett weg! XD

* * *

**Ein ziemlich verrückter Morgen**

_Robins Part:_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen noch ein wenig müde den Weg zur Küche hinauftrottete, bot sich mir ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Vor der Treppe saßen und lungerten zwei Gestalten herum, beide mit Gesichtern wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Und das, obwohl sich das gestrige Gewitter verzogen und strahlendem Sonnenschein Platz gemacht hatte.

Am Strand hingegen konnte ich ein riesenhaftes Etwas ausmachen, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein zu einem Viertel fertiggestelltes Schiff entpuppte. Drum herum jagte Frankie gerade Lysop, der ein ganzes Arsenal an Werkzeug davonschleppen wollte

»Ist was?«, fragte Nami, die hinter mir aufgetaucht war, »Wieso bleibst du stehen?«

»Keine Ahnung«, erwiderte ich und setzte meinen Weg fort, »Aber normal ist das hier nicht, oder?«

Ich nickte zu Ruffy und Ace hinunter, die vergessen zu haben schienen, wo die Küche war.

_Ausgerechnet diese beiden. Man möchte es nicht für möglich halten._

»Was tut ihr hier draußen?«, wollte Nami wissen, die es wohl auch seltsam fand, dass die beiden nicht schon längst den Frühstückstisch unsicher machten.

»Man lässt uns nicht hinein«, erklärte Ruffy mit jämmerlicher Stimme und Ace fügte hinzu: »Ich glaub, wir kriegen nie mehr wieder Essen!«

Beide seufzten tief und vernehmlich auf, dann fuhren sie fort, Trübsal zu blasen.

Nami und ich sahen uns daraufhin vielsagend an. Irgendetwas musste gestern noch passiert sein. Und im Gegesatz zu Nami ahnte ich auch schon, was es war.

»Komm mit«, sagte ich, »Uns lassen die bestimmt rein.«

»Bist du dir sicher...?«

Aber schon hatte ich die Tür aufgemacht.

Niemand warf uns hinaus. Stattdessen bot sich uns eine im Eigentlichen völlig normale Szenerie: Sanji stand am Herd und briet Spiegeleier, während Zorro mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch lag und döste. Chopper hingegen las Zeitung.

»Guten Morgen allerseits«, sagte ich und ließ mich auf meinem Lieblingsplatz nieder. Chopper sah kurz auf und erwiderte meinen Gruß. Und auch Zorros Verhalten erwies sich als recht gewöhnlich, als er schlaftrunken aufschreckte. Nur Sanji wich von der Regel ab. Denn anstatt übereifrig meine und Namis Frühstücksbestellungen entgegenzunehmen, brummte er ein gelangweiltes »'Morgen« und beließ es dabei.

Nami, die sich neben mich gesetzt hatte, glotzte ihn ungläubig an.

»Ist er krank?«, wisperte sie.

»Oh, mir ging es nie besser!«, antwortete Sanji an meiner statt, wobei sein Tonfall allerdings ein wenig zu energisch war. Er wandte sich um und auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank schien er Nami das erste Mal tatsächlich wahrzunehmen. Denn er blieb stehen, verzog abfällig das Gesicht und meinte dann: »Also, Nami, wie du wieder aussiehst!«

»Was?!«

Völlig erschrocken blickte Nami an sich hinunter.

»Ich meine nur«, fuhr Sanji fort, »Was du da anhast! **Bullaugen** sind sowas von aus der Mode... nein, die waren überhaupt noch nie in Mode!«

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und bedachte Namis Wollmantel mit geringschätzigem Blick.

»W-was geht dich das denn an?«, stammelte Nami, vollkommen verwirrt von seinem Verhalten, »Dann mag ich Bullaugen eben. Wenigstens stehen sie mir.«

Hilflos wanderte ihr Blick zu mir, die ich mir ein Lachen gerade noch verbeißen konnte. Da wurde sie wütend.

»Du Ekel!«, rief sie und sprang auf, »Jetzt benimm dich gefälligst wieder normal und hör auf, an mir herumzumeckern!«

Sanji schloss die Augen und grinste.

»Ich benehme mich doch normal«, sagte er.

»W-wie...?!«

»Na, ich und der Koch haben doch gestern beide Frage 14 mit ja angekreuzt«, kam es da erklärend von Zorro. Und diese Neuigkeit überraschte nicht nur Nami.

_Zorro auch, ja? Du meine Güte... Aber jetzt falsche Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen, wäre schlichtweg fatal..._

»Oh, wie niedlich!«, quiekte Nami, die sich schneller wieder gefangen hatte als angenommen, »Heißt das, ihr beide seid...?«

_Falsche Antwort, Nami._

»RAUS!«, brüllten Zorro und Sanji gleichzeitig. Und hastdunichtgesehen wurde die verblüffte Nami mit einem Tritt in den Allerwertesten vor die Tür gesetzt, den man beinahe schon als gentleman-like bezeichnen konnte. Ja, selbst wenn er schwul war, wusste Sanji genau, wie man Frauen behandeln musste.

»Ich nehme an«, sagte ich, nachdem die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, »Dass die anderen aus ähnlichen Gründen draußen schmachten müssen.«

»Das passiert eben«, entgegnete Sanji mürrisch, »Wenn man es sich mit dem Smutje verscherzt und ihn aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer wirft.«

_Da war also gestern noch einiges los. Bestimmt hatte Lysop diese geniale Idee._

Mein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Chopper. Er hatte doch mit allem angefangen. Mit welchem Recht also saß er hier am Küchentisch?

»Sieh ihn nicht so an«, sagte Zorro, der meinen Blick verfolgt hatte, »Der ist nur hier, weil er gestern seinen Mund gehalten hat. Außerdem ist er blau.«

Und das stimmte. Neben ihm am Tisch stand eine halb leere Flasche, die ich aus Gewohnheit Zorro zugeteilt hätte. Da aber heute Morgen nichts wie gewohnt war, wunderte ich mich über einen betrunkenen Chopper genausowenig wie über zwei Schwule an Bord, die sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten. Oder zumindest so taten als ob.

»Zum Frühstück schon! Chopper!«

Mit missbilligender Miene schob Sanji ihm einen Teller unter die Nase.

»Ach, lass ihn, Koch. Wenn er meint. Verdenken kann man es ihm ja nicht gerade.«

»Tss. Saufköpfe.«

Er knallte auch Zorro einen Teller hin, der nur etwas Unverständliches in sich hinein brummte.

_Also, jetzt übertreibt er aber doch ein wenig_, dachte ich lächelnd, während ich die Letzte war, die ihr Frühstück serviert bekam. Aber um ehrlich zu sein war mir dieser Sanji bei Weitem lieber als derjenige, der mir »Robinchen« nachbrüllte und sich jeden zweiten Tag deshalb mit Frankie in den Haaren lag.

Nachdem sich Chopper wieder in den Frachtraum verzogen hatte und Zorro erfolgreich am Tisch eingeschlafen war, verließ auch ich die Küche.

»Hier, das hab ich mitgehen lassen«, sagte ich zu Nami, die ich an der Reling stehen fand, und überreichte ihr ein (leider etwas zerknautschtes) Sandwich.

»Oh, danke.«

Sie biss hinein, dann beobachtete sie wieder das Geschehen am Strand. Lysop war dazu übergegangen, alle von Frankie eingeschlagenen Nägel wieder aus den Brettern zu ziehen.

»Was genau machen die da eigentlich?«, fragte ich.

»Soviel ich mitbekommen habe«, erklärte Nami, »Will Frankie nicht mehr mit Sanji in einem Zimmer schlafen und baut deshalb ein neues Schiff. Und Lysop versucht verzweifelt, das Ganze zu verhindern.«

»Er nimmt das ernst, ja?«

»Oh, ich glaub nicht, dass Frankie diesmal nur übertreibt. Der zieht das schon seit heute Nacht durch.«

»Dieser Kindskopf«, lächelte ich, »Um den werd ich mich später schon kümmern.«

»Hoffentlich«, sagte Nami, »Ich hab nämlich ehrlich gesagt auch keine Lust, ohne triftigen Grund die Flying Lamb einfach hier zurückzulassen.«

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und sahen zu, wie Lysop in hohem Bogen ins nächste Gebüsch flog. Schließlich führte Nami unser Gespräch fort, indem sie fragte: »Sag mal, du hast das mit Sanji und Zorro doch nicht etwa schon wieder vor uns allen gewusst, oder doch?«

»Über Zorro war selbst ich überrascht«, gab ich zu, »Aber was Sanji angeht; sagen wir, einiges deutete darauf hin.«

»Ohh, wie machst du das immer?! Ich kann mich anstrengen wie ich will, ich krieg nie so viel raus wie du!«

Sie sah mich säuerlich an. Was mich zum Lachen brachte.

»Ha, ha, Nami. Das ist alles Übung, mehr nicht. Aber wenn du vor zwei Monaten dasselbe mitbekommen hättest wie ich, wäre es dir auch nicht gerade schwer gefallen, gewisse Theorien aufzustellen, was Sanji angeht.«

»Was hast du mitbekommen?«

Ganz plötzlich schien sie höchst interessiert. Weshalb ich mich kurz nach anderen Neugierigen umsah und dann die Stimme senkte.

»Du weißt doch sicher noch, wie wir damals alle auf dieser Waldlichtung übernachten mussten.«

»Ja, Sanji wollte unbedingt zwischen uns beiden liegen.«

»Genau. Ich dachte, ihr schlaft alle schon längst, aber...«

* * *

_Robins Part, vor zwei Monaten:_

Das flackernde Licht des allmählich verlöschenden Lagerfeuers spiegelte sich auf einer dünnen Schneedecke wider. Vereinzelte weiße Flöckchen rieselten vom Himmel, während ich versuchte, unter meiner Decke dicht an Frankie gedrängt, mein eigenes Zittern zu ignorieren. So kalt war es schon länger nicht mehr gewesen und ausgerechnet heute Nacht waren wir gezwungen, im Freien zu schlafen.

_Ja, das hat man davon, wenn man sich von zwielichtigen Gestalten vermeintliche Schatzkarten aufschwatzen lässt._

Belustigt wanderte mein Blick hinüber zu Ruffy, dem wir mal wieder den ganzen Ärger zu verdanken hatten. Nami war wegen dem gefälschten Schatz (der nur aus goldfarben lackierten Kastanien bestand) und dem ganz umsonst zurückgelegten Weg so wütend geworden, dass sie ihn kurzerhand dazu verdammt hatte, zwischen Lysop und Chopper zu schlafen. Sogar das Frieren nahm sie dafür in Kauf; sie war eben doch manchmal eine furchteinflößende Frau.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht wollte ich mich schon umdrehen, als jemand seine Stimme ertönen ließ. Und dieser jemand war eigentlich schon vor einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen und lag direkt rechts von mir.

»...aber, aber Marimo... das geht doch nicht...«

Sanji warf sich auf die andere Seite, weshalb ich annahm, dass er sogar davon träumte, sich mit Zorro zu streiten.

_Was für einen Hass die beiden aufeinander haben müssen. Ob das nicht schon krankhaft...?_

»...wir sind doch beide Männer!«

Mein Gesicht auf diesen Ausruf hin hätte mit Sicherheit ein jeder als sehr un-Robin-haft bezeichnet. Voller Skepsis beobachtete ich Sanji, wie er sich auf seine Decke wälzte, mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen und offensichtlich genießend, was er da träumte.

»...hmm... aber ist ja nicht gerade so, als ob ich nicht auch...«

Er drückte die Decke mit beiden Armen fest an sich.

»Okay, okay...«, murmelte er immer leiser werdend hinein, »...aber nur einen Kuss...«

_Aha. Interessant. Jetzt ergibt so einiges Sinn._

Andere Dinge hingegen ergaben nun überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. Zumindest dann, wenn man davon ausging, dass Sanji nicht komplett hohl war und sich sein Leben wissentlich selber schwer machte.

_Aber eines ist sicher, _überlegte ich amüsiert, _Nämlich, dass ich ihn demnächst nicht mehr so ernst nehmen werde, wenn er mich wieder umgarnt._

* * *

_Choppers Part:_

Flach auf meiner Obstkiste hängend dachte ich nach. Hauptsächlich darüber, inwiefern ich an der vorherrschenden Situation Schuld war. Ich hatte nicht nur Sanji enttarnt und Zorro zu seiner neuen Gesinnung verholfen, sondern damit auch alle anderen verrückt gemacht. Sollte Lysops Freundschaft zu Sanji darunter leiden, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen können. Und auch die Tatsache, dass Frankie so verbittert ein neues Schiff zimmerte, war nur ein Resultat meines dummen Tests.

»I-ich könnte mich ohrfeigen...!«

Ich nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Schnapsflasche, die ich aus der Küche hatte mitgehen lassen. Es war nicht üblich, dass ich auf so etwas Niederes wie Alkohol zurückgreifen musste, aber im Moment machte es meine Sorgen ein wenig erträglicher.

»J-ja... und al-les nur wegen...«

Weiter kam ich nicht. Stattdessen starrte ich die Erscheinung an, die sich mir bot.

Da, direkt vor mir auf der Kiste, standen zwei Gestalten. Sie waren nicht größer als ein Stift und schienen zu streiten. Die eine hatte zwei weiße Flügel und einen Heiligenschein, die andere hingegen Hörner, Schwanz und Dreizack.

_Jetzt ist es ganz aus! Ich seh schon Gespenster!_

Dass es mitnichten Gespenster waren, wurde mir im nächsten Augenblick klar, als die Flügelgestalt sagte: »Also, Chopper, muss denn das wirklich sein? Du bist doch Arzt und solltest wissen, dass Alkohol gesundheitsschädlich ist.«

Es war Sanjis Stimme! Eindeutig Sanjis Stimme!

»Quatsch! Hör nicht auf den!«, platzte das andere Wesen dazwischen, »Mach ruhig weiter und ruinier dir schön deine Leber!«

Beide betraten mein direktes Sichtfeld. Es waren ein winzigkleiner Sanji im Engelsgewand und ein ebenso winzigkleiner Zorro, ganz in Schwarz.

»Hör schon auf, ihm Flausen in den Kopf zu setzten, du Teufelswesen!«, wetterte Sanji, »Er soll mit dem Trinken aufhören!«

»Ach was! Du bist so tugendlich, dass mir ganz schlecht davon wird!«

»Das ist doch nicht **mein** Problem! **Ich** will nur helfen!«

»Gib's auf! Wer will schon deine Hilfe?!«

»Ehh...«, unterbrach ich die beiden, worauf sie sich verwundert mir zuwandten, »S-sagt mal... seid ihr w-wohl meine beiden Seiten, o-oder wie...?«

»Klar, was sonst?«, erwiderte das Zorro-Teufelchen und sah mich schräg an.

»Ich bin dein Engelchen«, fügte der kleine Sanji hinzu und verbeugte sich hoheitsvoll, »Und der Sturschädel da drüben; auf den hörst du besser gar nicht.«

»Hey! Ich hab genauso das Recht wie du, ordentlich vorgestellt zu werden!«

Mit einem Satz war Zorro auf meiner Hutkrempe, von wo aus er mir grinsend an die Stirn klopfte.

»Ich bin dein Teufelchen und für jede Schandtat zu haben.«

»A-aber...«, ich versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, »S-solltet ihr dann nicht... so aussehen w-wie ich...?«

»Als ob wir etwas dafür könnten, wie du dir uns vorstellst«, entgegnete das Engelchen.

»Stimmt«, brummte es von oben herab, »Ich hab nie um ein Stück Rasen auf meinem Kopf gebeten, so weit ich mich erinnern kann.«

»Dann nimm dir doch 'nen Rasenmäher!«, fing der Streit zwischen den beiden von Neuem an, »Du bist so hässlich, da kann eine Glatze auch nicht mehr viel daran ändern!«

»Wenn du nicht gleich Ruhe gibst, reiß' ich dir deine blöden Flügel aus!«

»Ohh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst...!«

»Hört auf!«, rief ich dazwischen, »M-mir tut der Kopf weh!«

»Ist doch schön«, sagte das Teufelchen heiter, »Mit Kopfweh kommen einem die bösen Gedanken nur so zugeflogen.«

Das Engelchen wollte schon mit empörter Miene etwas erwidern, doch Schritte, welche die Treppe herunterkamen, verhinderten das. Wie der Blitz waren alle beide verschwunden, nur um sich dann jeweils auf einem meiner Geweihenden niederzulassen. Ob ich die jemals wieder loswerden würde?

»Chopper?«

Es war Sanji. Diesmal jedoch in voller Lebensgröße und ohne Röckchen.

»...w-was ist denn...?«

Ich kroch mit pochendem Schädel von meiner Kiste herunter.

»Bist du gerade beschäftigt?«, wollte Sanji mit leicht verlegener Miene wissen, »Oder kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?«

»A-ch... n-nur zu... für Patienten ha-hicks-hab ich immer ein offenes O-ohr...«

So gerade wie nur möglich setzte ich mich zurecht. Immerhin konnte ich niemandem eine ordentliche Behandlung verwehren.

»Also«, sagte ich, wobei ich mich arg zusammenreißen musste, um nicht wieder ins Stottern und Stammeln zu verfallen, »Worum geht's?«

_Bitte nicht der Test. Alles nur nicht wieder der Test. Bitte..._

»Halt mich für einen Jammerlappen, Chopper, aber seit gestern hab ich Albträume.«

»Albträume? Inwiefern?«

Mit einigen sehr schwerfälligen Bewegungen legte ich mir ein Blatt für Notizen zurecht. Hatte ich Sanji gestern etwa so stark zugesetzt, dass er jetzt schon schlecht von dem Test träumte?

»Na ja, sagen wir so«, er sah betreten in eine andere Richtung, »Ich hab vom Marimo geträumt.«

»Von Zorro?!«

Überrascht glubschte ich ihn an. Da bahnte sich doch nicht etwas an, oder doch...?

»Ja, leider! Ich hab geträumt, ich wär ganz alleine mit ihm an einem weißen Sandstrand. Und wir haben uns noch nicht einmal gestritten. Der Marimo und ich! Ganz alleine! Kapierst du das?! Das ist doch schrecklich!«

»Ja? Wirklich? Ist, ist das schrecklich?«

»Und das Schlimmste kommt ja erst noch!«, überging er mich, nun vollends in Fahrt, »Nicht nur, dass wir ganz normal miteinander geredet haben! Nein! Irgendwann haben wir dann doch tatsächlich angefangen, zu... ähm... zu...«

Sanji lief rot an. Ob vor Zorn oder vor Verlegenheit, wusste ich nicht zu deuten.

»Was?«, hakte ich eindringlich nach.

»...mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen, als mit ihm zu flirten.«

Betreten sah er auf seine Schuhe hinab. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Da wusste er gerade mal einen halben Tag lang, dass Zorro schwul war, und schon fing er mit solchen Späßchen an! Der ließ doch tatsächlich keine Situation ungenutzt.

Bevor ich jedoch auch nur einen meiner empörten Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte, fügte Sanji zerknirscht hinzu: »Ist nicht grad so, als ob ich stolz darauf wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil: Ich will sowas nie mehr wieder träumen!«

»U-und deshalb kommst du zu mir?«

Ein wenig erleichtert stand ich auf. So wie es aussah, würde ich Zorro doch nicht davor beschützen müssen, von Sanji vergewaltigt zu werden.

»Weshalb denn sonst?«, erwiderte Sanji mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld, »Gib mir irgendwas, was gegen Albträume hilft, und zwar ein bisschen fix. Ich hab noch 'ne Küche aufzuräumen.«

»Okay, okay... warte kurz...«

Leicht benebelt tappte ich in den Teil des Frachtraumes hinüber, in dem ich sämtliche Arzneien aufbewahrte. Zwar fiel mir auf die Schnelle kein Mittel gegen schlechte Träume ein – besonders, da mir das Denken gerade ungemein schwer fiel – aber nachsehen konnte ja nicht schaden.

»Ja, ja... wo hab ich denn...?«

Ich wühlte in einer der Kisten herum, zog Beutel, Schachteln und Dosen hervor, und verteilte diese rings um mich her auf dem Boden. Eine ganze Weile buddelte ich mich auf diese Weise durch uralte Tabletten hindurch, von denen ich schon gar nicht mehr wusste, dass ich sie überhaupt besaß. Dann umschlossen meine Klauen plötzlich ein Bonbonglas. Darin lagen einige gleichmäßige, rotbraune Kugeln. Es war einer dieser misslungenen Versuche gewesen, den Rumble Ball noch zu verbessern. Was das Resultat allerdings für Nebenwirkungen hatte...

»Gib mir doch die«, verlangte da eine lässige Stimme, die von meinem Geweih herunterkam. Es war das Engelchen, welches nun auf die Hutkrempe flatterte.

»Quatsch mit Soße!«, brüllte es von der anderen Seite, »Gib ihm ein ordentliches Abführmittel und die Sache ist erledigt!«

»Aber... aber...«

Ich musste mich sehr anstrengen, um beide Vorschläge gegeneinander aufzuwiegen. Dass das Abführmittel auf keinen Fall in Frage kam, war natürlich klar. Jedoch war an der Sache mit diesen ungewollt aphrodisierend wirkenden Pseudo-Pillen was dran. Wenn ich damit Sanji und Zorro verkuppelte, bestand doch die Möglichkeit, dass sich Frankie und Lysop wieder beruhigten. Immerhin ging dann von unserem ach-so-gefährlichen Koch keine Gefahr mehr aus.

_Muss ich nur noch Zorro dazu bringen, die Dinger auch zu schlucken..._

»Oder noch besser wäre Rizinus-Öl!«, wütete das Teufelchen währenddessen ungerührt weiter, »Oder Reinigungsbenzin! Oder Blumendünger!«

Einen Moment hielt ich inne. Geärgert hatte Sanji mich gestern genug. Warum sollte ich ihm jetzt aus reiner Güte zu einem festen Freund verhelfen?

»Jodsalbe! Valium! Anti-Baby-Pille!«

Da packte mich eine kleine Hand am rechten Ohr und eine eindringliche Stimme raunte hinein: »Du musst mir die _perversen_ Tabletten geben.«

Ja, das war eigentlich eine ziemlich gute Idee. Warum auch nicht?

Vollkommen davon überzeugt, damit das Richtige zu tun, fischte ich eine der Kugeln aus dem Glas.

»Neiiin! Was tust du denn?!«, brüllte ein hellauf entsetztes Teufelchen.

»Offensichtlich auf mich hören«, entgegnete das Engelchen und ich konnte mir sein breites Grinsen direkt vorstellen.

Somit ging ich zurück zu dem ungeduldig wartenden Sanji, während sich oben auf meinem Hut das Teufelchen seine grünen Haare raufte. Das Böse war nun mal seit jeher zum Verlieren auserkoren. Musste schon ein harter Job sein.

»Hier, Sanji«, sagte ich und überreichte ihm das Medikament, »Wenn du das abends mit Wasser einnimmst, sollten sich deine Albträume verflüchtigen.«

»Danke, Chopper!«

Er sah richtig glücklich aus. Beinahe so, als ob ich seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen wäre. Bevor er allerdings endgültig verschwand, meinte er mit nachdenklichem Blick auf die Kugel: »Sag mal, muss die so groß sein?«

»Groß?«

»Na, zum einfach Hinunterschlucken ist die schon ein bisschen riesig. Hätte es das nicht auch anders gegeben? Sagen wir als... hmm... als Zäpfchen vielleicht...?«

_Oh Mann, ist der peinlich!_

»Sanji«, sagte ich und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, »Wenn du deine perversen Fantasien ausleben willst, dann tu das bitte woanders, aber nicht hier.«

»Hä, wieso meine...? Ich hab doch... Ach, Chopper!«

Er funkelte mich wütend an. Offensichtlich hatte er doch keine Hintergedanken gehabt. Aber bei dem wusste man ja nie.

»Das war doch nur ein Beispiel!«, fauchte er, »Ich hätte genausogut fragen können, ob es das zum Inhalieren gibt!«

»Meinetwegen rauchst du's halt«, sagte ich genervt, »Hauptsache, du nimmst es überhaupt irgendwie und gehst jetzt.«

Allmählich fing er an, mich aufzuregen, und zusammen mit meinem Kopfweh war das keine besonders wünschenswerte Mischung.

»Geht das wirklich?«

»Nein! Runtergeschluckt wird das und auf Wiedersehen!«

Ich half ihm ein wenig, den Weg zum Frachtraum hinaus zu finden. Danach ließ ich mich wieder auf meine Obstkiste sinken und stieß einen gewaltigen Seufzer aus. Ich hatte mir da ja keine gerade leichte Aufgabe ausgesucht. Zorro und Sanji zu verkuppeln – das lag doch jenseits des Möglichen. Aber um den Frieden auf diesem Schiff wieder herzustellen, war genau das nötig.

_Wie krieg ich das nur hin?_, überlegte ich und trank aus der Schnapsflasche, _Wie jubel ich Zorro auch eine von den Pillen unter?_

Schwere Schritte ließen mich aufhorchen. Das konnte doch nicht...?

»Chopper? Hast du kurz Zeit?«

Sich verlegen mit einer Hand durch die Haare fahrend tauchte die Schlafmütze höchstpersönlich vor mir auf. Er und Sanji mussten sich doch direkt über den Weg gelaufen sein.

»Hab ich«, erwiderte ich mit einem Anflug von diebischer Freude, »Worum geht es denn?«

»Hmm... also...«, auch er wagte es nicht, mich anzusehen, und heftete seinen Blick lieber auf eine am Boden herumkrabbelnde Spinne, »Sagen wir, ich hab Mist geträumt...«

Ich hörte das und wusste sofort, worum es sich handelte. Und mein Engelchen schien dasselbe zu denken.

»Du musst ihm die _perversen_ Tabletten geben«, summte es amüsiert in mein Ohr hinein.

Ich begann breit zu grinsen.

**Ein ziemlich verrückter Morgen**** - Ende**

* * *

Soo, mal sehen wie erfolgreich unser Chopperlein mit den Tabletten ist... Ist aber schon irgendwie ein bissl fies von ihm: Die beiden erhoffen sich ernsthaft Hilfe und er will alles nur noch schlimmer machen XD

15


	6. Die drei Schiffbrüchigen

Nun wird es Zeit, ein paar alte Bekannte wieder auftauchen zu lassen... und einen neuen Bekannten hinzuzufügen (nein, es ist ein Tier...) XD

* * *

**Die drei Schiffbrüchigen**

_Namis Part:_

Nachdem Robin ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, starrte ich sie ungläubig an.

»Heißt das«, wisperte ich, »Sanji steht auf Zorro?«

Robin zuckte nur die Schultern.

»Hört sich gar nicht mehr so unmöglich an, was?«

»Aber, aber...«, plötzlich packte mich ein seltsamer Rausch, »Was, wenn das andersrum auch der Fall ist?!«

Ich erntete nur einen fragenden Blick.

»Stell dir das doch mal vor!«, sinnierte ich weiter, »Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann können wir die beiden verkuppeln!«

Voller Begeisterung funkelte ich Robin an. Sie musste doch auch merken, was für eine einmalige Gelegenheit sich uns da gerade bot.

»Die beiden Sturköpfe?«, sagte sie und schien zu überlegen, »Du weißt, dass das ein hartes Stück Arbeit wird.«

»Also bist du dabei?!«

»Kann ja nicht schaden. Könnte lustig werden.«

Sie lächelte verschmitzt in sich hinein, während ich triumphierend eine Hand zur Faust ballte. Den beiden Streithähnen würden wir schon auf die Sprünge helfen.

»Sehr gut«, sagte ich eifrig, »Dann brauchen wir zu allererst einen Plan. Ich schlage vor...«

»...dass ich jetzt erst einmal Frankie beruhigen gehe«, unterbrach mich Robin auf ein erneutes Schmerzgeheul von Lysop hin. Er schien einen Hammer an den Kopf gekriegt zu haben.

»Aber...«

»Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat«, schmunzelte Robin, »Und gut Ding will Weile haben. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen, sonst gehen unsere Versuche am Ende noch alle nach hinten los.«

Damit war sie auch schon von Bord geklettert und ließ mich ein wenig enttäuscht zurück. Zwei Schwule zu verkuppeln, schien mir mit einemmal der größte Spaß der Welt zu sein. Besonders, wenn es sich bei den beiden um Sanji und Zorro handelte.

_Die werden mir noch dankbar sein. Sowas wollte ich schon immer mal machen!_

Plötzlich ging die Küchentür auf und ich wirbelte herum. Die Treppe herunter kam ein missmutiger Zorro gestapft und wäre beinahe mit Sanji zusammengestoßen, der in entgegengesetzter Richtung unterwegs war. Wann hatte der sich denn an uns vorbeigemogelt?

»Gibt es jetzt Essen?!«, quengelte Ruffy, kaum, dass er Sanji entdeckt hatte.

»Wenn ihr Mittagessen wollt«, entgegnete dieser mit eiserner Miene, »Dann macht euch nützlich und sucht etwas Essbares. Vorräte aufstocken kann nie verkehrt sein.«

Er schickte einen letzten, durchbohrenden Blick in Ruffys Richtung, dann verschwand er in der Küche.

»Maaann!«

Auf diese barsche Zurechtweisung hin weniger erfreut, wandte sich Ruffy seinem Bruder zu. War aber ganz typisch sofort wieder guter Laune, als er sagte: »Los, gehen wir! Nami, du kommst mit!«

»W-was?!«

Es gab kein Entkommen vor einem Ruffy voller Tatendrang; besonders dann nicht, wenn man zu allem Überfluss seine Freundin war. Mir nichts, dir nichts wurde ich gepackt und stand im nächsten Moment auch schon unten am Strand.

»Ruffy!«

Verärgert zupfte ich meinen Rock zurecht.

»Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich das nicht mag!?«

»Ich mag dich schon«, antwortete er lachend und schritt voran, auf das zu einem Viertel fertiggestellte Riesenschiff zu.

»Lysop!«, brüllte er, »Komm! Wir gehen Essen suchen!«

»Ja, nehmt ihn bloß mit!«, kam es von Frankie und er schob den zeternden Lysop in unsere Richtung.

»Ich will aber nicht!«, jammerte er, »Ich muss hier Stellung halten! Wir brauchen kein neues Schiff!«

»Der Meinung sind wir ja alle, Lysop«, ertönte Robins ruhige Stimme und sie tauchte neben Frankie auf, »Aber vielleicht wäre es klüger, die Sache jemandem zu überlassen, der weiß, wie man durchgedrehte Cyborgs wieder zur Vernunft bringt.«

»Robin...!«

Frankie bedachte sie mit einem überrascht ungläubigen Blick, doch sie lächelte nur.

»Ja, lassen wir das Robin machen«, sagte nun auch ich, »Gehen wir, Jungs, sonst kriegen wir den ganzen restlichen Tag nichts mehr zu essen.«

Einen Moment stand Lysop noch unschlüssig herum. Da man sich auf Robin jedoch verlassen konnte, brauchte es nur ein »Wer zuerst was findet, hat gewonnen!« von Ruffy, und die beiden sausten los, den Strand entlang und um die nächste Biegung davon.

Ace und ich folgten ihnen, vertieft in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen. Was Ace anbelangte, so wusste ich natürlich nicht, was ihn so schwer beschäftigte. Ich hingegen zerbrach mir weiterhin den Kopf über die grandiose Verkupplungs-Aktion, die Robin und mir bevorstand. Zwar hatte ich so etwas noch nie gemacht, aber gerade das war ein Grund mehr, aufgeregt zu sein. Es war ein Abenteuer, dass von vorneherein nur für Mädchen bestimmt war; dessen war ich mir sicher.

»Ja, wo gibt's denn sowas!? Wie kommt _ihr_ hierher!?«

Lysops ungläubige Stimme schreckte mich aus meinen Tagträumen. Es musste etwas Außertourliches passiert sein, selbst wenn zwei überdrehte Ruffy und Lysop nicht viel zu bedeuten hatten.

Wie auf Kommando liefen Ace und ich los. Wir passierten die Biegung und – hatten plötzlich fünf Personen vor uns anstatt nur zwei.

Die Neuankömmlinge waren mehr oder weniger zerfetzt, ziemlich zerzaust und einer von ihnen saß mit bedürftig verbundenem Arm im Sand herum. Es waren drei Jugendliche, die gerade mal das Kindesalter hinter sich gelassen hatten; noch genauer drei Jungs.

»Dass wir euch hier treffen!«, grinste Ruffy gerade, »Wie cool ist das denn?!«

»Sollten wir die kennen?«, fragte Ace an mich gewandt und hob eine Augenbraue.

»Keine Ahnung«, antwortete ich, »Ich kann mich nicht...«

Und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Das sind diese Rotzgören aus Lysops Dorf! Aber... Wie kommen die denn hierher!?_

»Käpt'n Lysop!«, fingen sie der Reihe nach zu plärren an, »Wir sind so froh, dass du hier bist!«

»Wir haben uns verlaufen!«

»Wir wollten gar nicht auf die Grand Line!«

»Das ist alles nur Sheeps Schuld!«

»Moment mal!«, rief Lysop dazwischen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, »Alles schön der Reihe nach! Ich krieg ja gar nichts mehr mit!«

Sie verstummten augenblicklich und sahen sich an, als wüssten sie nicht so Recht, wer von ihnen zu erklären beginnen sollte. Schließlich fing der Blonde kleinlaut an: »Wir haben uns nur ein bisschen am Strand nach einem Ort für unser Geheimversteck umgesehen und dabei ein riesengroßes Ei gefunden.«

»Genau«, pflichtete der Lange ihm bei, »Wir dachten, das wäre von einem Seekönig und wollten es zurück ins Meer bringen. Da haben wir uns ein Floß gebaut.«

»Und bevor wir es weit genug hinausgebracht hatten«, jammerte der Blonde wieder, »Ist es geschlüpft und wir sind in einen Sturm geraten. Zum Glück hat uns der kleine Seekönig gerettet und auf seinem Rücken weitergetragen. Aber er wollte einfach nicht mehr umdrehen!«

»Er hat uns einfach über den Calm Belt bis zur Grand Line getragen!«, rief der Verletzte endlich und stand auf.

»Und seit dem Unwetter gestern sitzen wir hier fest, haben Hunger und Durst und wissen nicht, wohin!«, brüllten alle drei abschließend.

»Ihr seid auf einem _Seekönig_ über den Calm Belt gekommen?!«, wollte Lysop ungläubig wissen.

»Ja«, sagte der Verletzte, »Wir haben ihn Sheep genannt. Er ist jetzt unser Freund.«

»Cool!«, grinste Ruffy, »Wo ist er jetzt?!«

»Wissen wir nicht«, gab der Lange zu, »Er ist auf Tauchstation gegangen, nachdem er uns an diesen Strand gebracht hatte.«

»Den muss ich sehen!«, beschloss Ruffy. Er drehte sich zu Ace und mir um, dann rief er: »Los, wir bringen die drei zum Schiff! Chopper und Sanji sollen sich um sie kümmern!«

»Wie ihr wollt«, seufzte Ace neben mir schulterzuckend, »Es juckt ja niemanden hier, ob ich nur Bahnhof verstehe oder nicht.«

Er machte sich daran, den anderen beiden dabei zu helfen, die Jungs einzusammeln. Ich hätte ihm gerne alles erklärt, jedoch gab es da ein schwerwiegendes Problem.

_Wenn mir doch bloß die Namen von den dreien wieder einfallen würden..._

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Mein Zorn war einigermaßen verflogen, während ich die Frühstücksteller einen nach dem anderen abtrocknete und in den zum Bersten vollen Geschirrschrank stopfte. Dabei musste man höllisch aufpassen, dass man nicht zu sehr an das restliche Geschirr stieß. Seit gestern waren ja die meisten Tassen beispielsweise im Eimer.

»Sanji!«

Ruffys Stimme tönte von draußen herein und ich nahm an, dass die Faulpelze entweder erstaunlich schnell fündig geworden oder ganz einfach wieder in irgendeine komische Sache geraten waren.

Neugierig trat ich zur Tür hinaus. Unten auf dem Deck standen ein breit grinsender Ruffy, ein ungeduldig wirkender Lysop, Ace mit einem gelangweilten Gesicht und Nami, die ein wenig gedankenverloren aussah. Mit dabei drei Bengel, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

»Aha«, meinte ich und lehnte mich lässig über die Brüstung, »Und was genau habt ihr mir da mitgebracht?«

»Brokkoli, Pfeffer und Champignon!«, rief Nami, als wäre ihr just in diesem Moment etwas Wichtiges wieder eingefallen.

_Hm, nicht schlecht. Da mach ich uns einen Salat draus. Ein wenig angebratenen Tofu mit hinein..._

»Aber Nami!«, entrüstete sich Lysop, »Du sagst ja alles ganz falsch! Das sind doch Paprika, Möhre und Zwiebel!«

»Auch gut. Dann gibt's heute Chili.«

»Er will uns kochen!«, quietschte einer der Jungs, »Er ist eine Hexe!«

»Tatsächlich!«, kreischte ein anderer mit Brille, »Das sieht man schon daran, wie fies sich seine Augenbraue kringelt!«

»Wie bitte!? Geht's noch!?«

»Du bist eine Hexe, Sanji?«, fragte Ruffy verdutzt, »Hast du das auch die ganze Zeit vor uns geheim gehalten?«

»Ich bin keine Hexe!«, brüllte ich und war mit einem Satz über das Geländer unten bei den anderen, »Seh ich etwa aus wie Nami?!«

Ich deutete mit einer Hand hinüber auf diese Frau, die angesichts ihrer Haarfarbe einen solchen Spitznamen viel eher verdiente als ich.

»Hmm...«

Ruffy machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf meinen wütenden Aufschrei hin. Er glotzte zu Nami, dann zu mir, dann wieder zurück.

»Also, jetzt, wo du es sagst«, meinte er schließlich, »Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist schon vorhanden. Seid ihr Geschwister?«

_Was zum Henker soll das jetzt wieder?!_

Bevor ich jedoch weiterwettern konnte, explodierte Nami.

»Erst Hexe, dann Sanjis Schwester! Wo sind wir denn eigentlich?!«

»Sogar das Temperament ist ähnlich«, bemerkte Lysop.

Was ihm nicht allzu gut tat.

Noch im Vorübergehen verpasste Nami ihm eine prächtige Beule am Hinterkopf. Danach verschwand sie wutschnaubend im Mädchenzimmer. Alle starrten ihr hinterher, bis ich mit einem Seufzer meinte: »Okay, was genau ist hier los?«

Man tat sein Bestes, um mich mit wirrem Durcheinandergeplapper über die gegenwärtige Sachlage aufzuklären.

»Ihr sagt also«, wiederholte ich, nachdem die drei Jungs ihre Erzählung beendet hatten, »Dass ihr auf einem Seekönig hierhergekommen seid?«

»Genau das.«

»Kann schon sein«, meinte ich nachdenklich, »Es gibt einige Seekönig-Arten, die in sozialen Verbänden leben wie Wale oder Delphine. Bestimmt hat er euch für seine Familie gehalten.«

»Einen Seekönig als kleinen Bruder!«, johlte Ruffy, »Das will ich auch! Wo ist er denn jetzt eigentlich?!«

»Wir haben doch schon gesagt, dass wir das nicht wissen...«, fing Zwiebel an, wurde jedoch von einem mächtigen Rauschen unterbrochen, das aus dem Meer zu kommen schien.

»Was zum...?!«

Wie auf Kommando rannten wir alle sieben hinüber zur Reling.

Ein weißer, wolliger Rücken von der Größe eines kleinen Bootes war auf den Wellen erschienen. Getragen wurde er von vier zarten Paddelflossen und einem quastenartigen Schwanz. Langsam und gemächlich hob sich ein langer Hals empor; doch was wir dann Seetang kauend vor uns hatten, schien ein schlechter Scherz zu sein.

_»Flying Lamb« in Doppelausführung oder wie?!_

»Ha, ha! Unser Schiff hat Junge gekriegt!«, lachte Ruffy. Und das nicht ganz zu Unrecht: Der Kopf des Ungetüms sah aus wie der unseres Schiffs.

»Mähhh!«

Mit einem leisen Blöken kam es näher, auf Lysop zu.

»Wa-wa-was will es denn von mir?!«

Erschrocken stolperte er rückwärts. Der lange Hals des Seekönigs beugte sich über die Reling.

»Aus!«, rief Paprika, »Sheep, lass das! Das ist unser Käpt'n! Den darfst du nicht fressen!«

»Sie findet, dass Lysop niedlich aussieht«, ertönte eine Stimme hinter uns. Es war Chopper, der – nur noch leicht angetrunken – aus dem Frachtraum kletterte.

»Was ist das denn?!«, riefen die Jungs beim Anblick unseres Arztes und rannten entsetzt außer Sichtweite, um sich hinter Lysop zu verstecken. Welcher sich wiederum hinter Ace vor dem Seekönig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

»Ach ja«, grinste Ruffy, »Den kennt ihr nicht, das ist Chopper. Er ist Schiffsarzt.«

»Er ist ein Elch!«, rief Möhre, als ob das das genaue Gegenteil wäre.

»Rentier«, korrigierte Chopper, »Und wie schon gesagt, Lysop: Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihr zu haben. Sie will dich nur näher ansehen.«

»Wer?! Sie?!«

»Na ja, die Kleine da.«

Chopper deutete auf den Seekönig, der immer noch mit großen Augen nach Lysop Ausschau hielt.

»Hää?! Sheep ist ein Mädchen?!«

Die drei Jungs glotzten dümmlich aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

»Ein richtig hübsches noch dazu«, feixte Ace und ging bei Seite, damit Sheep Lysop eine Katzenwäsche verpassen konnte.

»Wahh! Hilfe! Rettet mich!«

Mit einem Schmunzeln stahl ich mich davon, die Treppe nach oben. Immerhin kochte sich das Essen nicht von alleine.

Gerade als ich die Tür aufzog, meldete sich allerdings erneut eine unangekündigte Stimme zu Wort. Und diese Stimme hatte ich selten so verärgert gehört.

»Leute, Frankie ist nicht zur Vernunft zu bringen. Im Gegenteil: Er hat gemeint, wer ein Zimmer nach Maß haben will, soll vorbeikommen und es ihm sagen.«

Robin war wieder da, sichtlich mit ihrem Latein und den Nerven am Ende.

»Wenn er mich so wenig leiden kann, dass er partout dieses neue, dumme Schiff bauen muss, soll er doch gleich ganz aussteigen«, erwiderte ich, schlagartig daran erinnert, dass drei plötzlich aufgetauchte Schiffbrüchige gerade mein geringstes Problem waren.

»Daran liegt es gar nicht«, meinte Robin kopfschüttelnd und kam näher, wobei sie einfach zu übersehen schien, dass wir Gäste hatten, »Angeblich ist das Schiff ja schon eine ganze Weile zu klein für uns alle. Was gestern passiert ist, war nur ein vorübergehender Ansporn für Frankie, um endlich mit dem Bauen anzufangen. Seiner Meinung nach ist er jetzt wieder ganz der Alte.«

»Tss.«

Ich machte ein verächtliches Gesicht. Natürlich war es üblich, dass Frankie erst einmal ausrastete, aber er sollte bloß nicht glauben, dass er sich jetzt wieder bei mir einschleimen konnte, indem er mir eine neue Küche zimmerte. Mit mehr Platz womöglich. Und einem größeren Geschirrschrank. Das ganze auch noch meinen Wünschen entsprechend.

_Ob ich dann auch ein Aquarium haben kann...?_

»Eigentlich hat er Recht«, sagte ich langsam, »Das Schiff ist vielleicht doch eine Nummer zu klein für uns alle.«

»Sanji, spinnst du!?«

Lysop, der sich vor Sheeps feuchten Liebesbeweisen gerettet hatte, starrte mich fassungslos an. Na, auf den war ich ja auch gerade nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen.

»Nein, jetzt überlegt doch mal«, führte ich meinen Gedanken weiter, »Am Esstisch kommen sich immer alle in die Quere und ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wohin mit dem ganzen Geschirr. Erst gestern sind wieder drei Tassen kaputt gegangen.«

_Auch, wenn daran ein gewisser Volltrottel Schuld ist..._

»Das stimmt!«, rief Chopper, »Wenn ich alleine sein und in Ruhe nachdenken will, muss ich in den Frachtraum gehen, wo meistens schon Zorro am trainieren ist.«

»Und in unserem Zimmer hat man auch keine fünf Minuten für sich«, fügte Ace hinzu.

»Aber, aber...!«

Lysop sah verzweifelt von einem zum anderen. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich bestimmt versucht, ihn zu verstehen. Nach dem, was er sich gestern geleistet hatte, war es mit meiner Sympathie für ihn allerdings nicht allzu weit her.

»Ruffy!«, jammerte er, »Sag du doch auch mal was!«

Unser Kapitän stand regungslos da und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Da das bei Ruffy etwas heißen wollte, war ich mir sicher, dass er tatsächlich abwägte, was das Bessere für uns wäre. Es dauerte eine geraumte Zeit, in der ihn alle wie gebannt anstarrten, schließlich sagte er: »Ihr drei wollt wieder zurück nach Hause.«

Er deutete auf Paprika, Möhre und Zwiebel, die daraufhin eifrig nickten.

»Und Frankie baut ein neues Schiff.«

Robin seufzte zustimmend.

»Hmm...«, Ruffy kratzte sich am Kopf, dann jedoch hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf.

»Ich hab's!«, rief er, »Jungs! Wir schenken euch die Flying Lamb!«

»WAS?!«

Alles glotzte den fröhlich grinsenden Ruffy an. Sogar Nami und den Marimo hatte unser allgemeiner Aufschrei auf den Plan gerufen.

»Du, du willst sie ganz alleine mit dem Schiff über den Calm Belt schicken?!«, stammelte Lysop.

»Sie haben doch Sheep dabei«, lachte Ruffy, »Wenn Chopper ihr sagt, wohin sie das Schiff ziehen soll, ist alles im Lot.«

»Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht«, meinte Ace dazu, »Sheep ist noch klein. Die anderen Seekönige werden ihr so schnell nichts antun. Sogar, wenn sie ein Schiff dabei hat. Das ist ein Schutzmechanismus der Natur, wisst ihr?«

»Das heißt ja dann, dass ihr Kaya die Flying Lamb zurückbringen könnt!«, begeisterte sich nun endlich auch Lysop für den Vorschlag.

»Stimmt«, feixte ich von der Brüstung herunter, »Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen und so. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, bin ich wieder in der Küche. Hier sind mindestens drei Personen an Bord, die halb verhungert aussehen.«

»Genau!«, rief Chopper, »Und währenddessen werde ich mich um deinen Arm kümmern.«

Er trippelte geschäftig zu Paprika hinüber, dessen einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass er sich hilfesuchend umsah. Wollte wohl nicht von einem Rentier verarztet werden.

_Verdenken kann man es ihm nicht gerade. Immerhin verschreibt besagtes Rentier gerne viel zu große Tabletten._

Ich hörte auf zu grinsen, kaum hatte ich zu Ende gedacht. Die ganze Zeit über starrte ich nun schon, ohne es zu merken, zum Marimo hinüber. Jetzt hatte er sich voller Misstrauen umgedreht. Unsere Blicke trafen sich.

Rasch wandte ich mich ab und ging in die Küche hinein. Mein Traum von gestern Nacht war mir noch zu lebhaft in Erinnerung, als dass ich einen Starr-Battle mit dem Marimo gewagt hätte. Ich wäre dabei mit Sicherheit nur in einem verlegenen Rotton angelaufen. Nein, besser ich ging meiner Pflicht nach und machte mir nebenbei schon einmal Gedanken über die neue Küche, die Frankie mir bauen musste.

* * *

_Frankies Part:_

Zufrieden betrachtete ich meine bisherige Arbeit. Das Holz der Bäume auf dieser Insel eignete sich hervorragend, um daraus ein stabiles, wind- und wetterfestes Schiff zu bauen. Zumindest das Grundgerüst war fertig. Jetzt hatte ich eine kleine Pause eingelegt und wartete eigentlich darauf, dass die anderen endlich ihre Bestellungen bei mir aufgaben. Mir war natürlich klar, dass keiner von ihnen das alte Schiff mit Freuden verlassen würde, jedoch hatte sich der zunehmend drastischer werdende Platzmangel gestern einmal mehr erfolgreich bewiesen. Zwar war es mir (nach einigem Überlegen) im Grunde genommen egal, ob nun Sanji, Zorro, Ace oder sonst jemand schwul war, doch als Vorwand, um mit dem Bauen anzufangen, hatte sich die Situation einigermaßen gut gebrauchen lassen.

_Denen werde ich das neue Schiff schon so schmackhaft machen, dass sie es gar nicht mehr ausschlagen __**können**__!_

So meine Gedanken, als sich der erste Kandidat auch schon näherte. Dass es ausgerechnet er war, der meiner Meinung nach am allerschlechtesten auf mich zu sprechen sein sollte, verwunderte mich ein wenig.

»Ich hätte gerne diese Küche hier«, er klatschte mir eine eilends hingeschmierte Zeichnung auf das Brett, welches ich mir zum Zersägen bereitgelegt hatte, »Mit vielen Fenstern am besten und einer Türschwelle aus Seestein.«

»Wozu das denn?«

Ich sah ihn leicht misstrauisch an.

»Das liegt doch auf der Hand«, erwiderte Sanji, wobei er sich ganz offensichtlich bemühte, so sachlich wie nur möglich zu bleiben, »Es gibt mir in unserer Mannschaft einfach zu viele Leute, die mit Hilfe ihrer Teufelskräfte Teigschüsseln und Soßen stehlen.«

»Das wäre dann Ruffy. Und wer noch?«

»Reicht der nicht schon?«

Gelangweilt paffte Sanji seine Zigarette und sah mich von unten her an. Wenn er denn meinte, dass das unbedingt nötig war...

»Geht in Ordnung. Sonst irgendwelche Wünsche?«

»Ein Bücherregal hätte ich noch gern in meinem Zimmer, eine Schrankwand und ein richtiges Bett. Und außerdem«, seine Stimme nahm einen unheilvollen Ton an, »Will ich so weit wie nur möglich vom Marimo weg wohnen. Verstanden?«

»Verstanden.«

Ich grinste bloß, während Sanji sich mit einem nachdrücklichen Blick wieder entfernte. Es sah beinahe so aus, als ob ihn allein der Gedanke an Zorro wütend machen würde. Wahrscheinlich war dem auch so; immerhin hatten sich die beiden noch nie besonders gut leiden können.

_Also bekommt er das Zimmer mir gegenüber und Zorro kann dann das am Anfang vom ersten Deck haben..._

»Frankie, krieg ich eine Praxis?«

Vor mir auf dem Boden stand Chopper und sah fragend zu mir auf.

»Du willst Praxis _und_ Zimmer?!«

»Darf ich denn etwa nicht?!«

Erschrocken wich er einige Zentimeter zurück. Da war ich wohl wieder ein wenig zu laut gewesen.

»Doch, das schon«, beruhigte ich ihn, »Ist kein Ding. Ich muss nur die Zimmer ein wenig anders aufteilen.«

»Na, dann ist es ja gut.«

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Blieb dann jedoch stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um, nun einen Funken in den Augen, der so diabolisch war, dass er gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

»Könntest du mir vielleicht noch einen anderen, klitzekleinen Gefallen tun?«, fragte er mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

»Kommt darauf an, was für einen«, erwiderte ich irritiert. Das war doch nicht der Chopper, den man sonst zu Gesicht bekam.

»Leg doch bitte mein Zimmer auf einen Gang mit Zorro und Sanji«, verlangte er, »Dann kann ich nämlich... Ich meine, dann ist es einfacher für mich... Also, dann hab ich sie besser unter Aufsicht.«

»Ähh...«

»Danke, Frankie!«

Mit einem nun wieder fröhlichen Grinsen rannte er von dannen. Mich ließ er stehen, wie ich versuchte, das gerade entstandene Problem wieder auszubügeln.

_Zorro und Sanji in einen Gang mit Chopper? Den einen an das eine, den anderen an das andere Ende, oder wie? Und dazwischen am Besten die Frauen..._

»Schatz, was überlegst du?«

Robin war verklärt lächelnd neben mir aufgetaucht. Schon alleine dafür musste man diese Frau einfach lieben.

»Nichts, was ich nicht lösen könnte«, grinste ich mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, »Es geht nur um die Zimmeraufteilung.«

»Aha, interessant. Dann will ich mal nicht so sein und es dir ein wenig schwerer machen.«

»Was?! Noch schwerer?!«

Ich starrte sie entgeistert an. Wenn das so weiterging, konnte ich es am Ende niemandem mehr Recht machen.

»Was denn?«, schmunzelte sie, »Ich dachte, das wäre nichts, was du nicht lösen könntest.«

»Wie?! Ich...! Ach so! Ja! Ja, natürlich! Immer nur her mit den Forderungen! Los, los!«

»Nami und ich hätten gerne wieder ein gemeinsames Zimmer«, begann sie, »Weit oben am besten, wo viel Licht reinkommt, mit Hochbett, Bücherwand und Couchecke. Und es sollte über den Zimmern von Sanji und Zorro sein.«

»Wieso das denn?!«

Sanji würde fuchsteufelswild werden, wenn ich ihn auch nur in die Nähe von Zorro verlegte.

»Das lass mal ruhig meine Sorge sein«, meinte sie mit der üblichen geheimnisvollen Stimme und machte tatsächlich Anstalten, sich zu entfernen.

»Aber...!«

Nein, sie drehte sich nicht mehr um. Wenn sie etwas für sich behalten wollte, tat sie dies meist gründlich.

_Jetzt __**muss**__ ich die beiden Streithähne ja in zwei benachbarte Zimmer stecken! Und Robin und Nami kriegen dann das neben der Küche, was eigentlich unser Gemeinschaftsraum hätte werden sollen..._

»Darf man hier seine Bestellungen abgeben?«

Diesmal erschreckte ich mich beinahe, als dicht neben mir eine Stimme erklang. Es war Ace.

_Ach, was soll's! Ich hab ihnen schließlich das Angebot gemacht, die Zimmer nach Maß zu schreinern. Jetzt muss ich diese Suppe auch alleine auslöffeln._

Ace wollte sein Zimmer neben dem Bad haben. Warum auch immer. Machbar war das Ganze nur, indem ich ihn in ein Stockwerk mit Sanji, Zorro und Chopper steckte. Besonders, da Lysop, der eine Weile später auftauchte, mindestens dreimal betonte, dass er keine »unheimlichen Gestalten« auf seinem Gang haben wollte. Wen er damit meinte, war sonnenklar. Zorro indessen bestand darauf, dass er einen Mini-Ofen in sein Zimmer bekam. Warum dieser Wunsch von ihm und nicht von Sanji kam, war mir unerklärlich. War ihm denn etwa ständig so kalt?

»Und außerdem«, meinte Ruffy, den ich gerade mit dem dringenden Verlangen nach einer großen Kiste in seinem Zimmer neben mir stehen hatte, »Müssen Zorro und Sanji nebeneinander wohnen. Dringendst.«

»Warum zum Kuckuck das denn?!«

Allmählich war ich am Durchdrehen. Was sollte das ihnen allen denn bringen?

»Na, weil die beiden doch so gut zusammenpassen!«, lachte Ruffy, »Das wissen die bloß noch nicht!«

_Wie ihr wollt_, dachte ich wutschnaubend, während Ruffy das Schiffsgerüst genauer unter die Lupe nahm, _Aber eines weiß ich: Die Wand zwischen diesen beiden Zimmern baue ich aus Diamantstahl!_

**Die drei Schiffbrüchigen - Ende**

* * *

Jetzt baut Frankie tatsächlich ein neues Schiff... wobei ich aber sagen muss, dass wir mit der Flying Lamb und ihrem Verbleib ziemlich nett gewesen sind, was? XD Außerdem kriegen Sanji und Zorro jetzt Zimmer nebeneinander. Da muss jedem yaoi-Fan vor Freude das Herz aufgehen! XD XD XD

16


	7. Mega-GAU im Jungszimmer

Okay, das Kapitel hier... ist Sanjis Rache an der Ungerechtigkeit, die ihm tags zuvor zuteil wurde, und gleichzeitig etwas anzüglicher als geplant. (Nein, erhofft euch jetzt bloß nichts! XD)

* * *

**Mega-GAU im Jungszimmer**

_Sanjis Part:_

Der restliche Tag war einigermaßen glimpflich verlaufen. Nach dem Mittagessen zog es die meisten von uns hinaus an den Strand. Ruffy, Lysop und die drei Jungs spielten mit Sheep, Nami und Ace versuchten sich an einer Partie Beach-Volleyball und mir fiel nichts Besseres ein, als alle mit Cocktails zu bewirten. Das Übliche eben. Bis darauf, dass ich mir immer noch schiefe Seitenblicke von mindestens der Hälfte der Mannschaft einfing. Ja, ich wusste schon, warum sich der Marimo auf dem Schiff herumdrückte. Immerhin musste man dort nicht solche Dinge über sich ergehen lassen wie »Was?! Euer Koch ist schwul?!«, oder das überaus intelligente »Fräulein, noch ein Bier!« von Ace.

Kaum verwunderlich also, dass ich nun, um halb acht, ganz alleine in der Küche stand und leicht schmollend Brotscheiben absäbelte. Wenn sie so weitermachten, würden sie tatsächlich bald als die Opfer enden, die sie ihrer Meinung nach für mich waren. Allen voran dieser elende Angsthase von einem Schützen.

_Verdienen würden sie es ja nicht anders. Nicht, nachdem ich die gestrige Nacht hier verbringen musste._

Ich hielt in der Bewegung inne. So wie ich Lysop kannte, würde er darauf bestehen, mich auch heute aus unserem Zimmer zu sperren. Inwieweit die anderen ihm in dieser Hinsicht zustimmen würden, konnte ich nur schwer einschätzen, und die Frauen waren mir da auch keine große Hilfe.

_Aber was, wenn...?_

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit. Es war ja nicht gerade so, als ob ich der einzige Schwule hier an Bord wäre. Von meinem Erzfeind Hilfe in dieser Angelegenheit zu erbitten, war meiner zwar mehr als unwürdig; jedoch hätte ich im Moment alles getan, nur um den anderen eins auszuwischen. Rache war nämlich süß und wurde (in diesem Fall) am besten heiß serviert.

So ließ ich also alles stehen und liegen, auf der Suche nach dem Marimo. Das erste und letzte Mal, so hoffte ich inständig.

Fündig wurde ich letztendlich oben im Krähennest. Da lag er und schnarchte so laut, dass es ein Wunder war, dass der Mast überhaupt noch stand.

»Hey, Faulpelz!«, ich stieß ihn mit dem Schuh an, »Wach auf!«

»W-was? Schon hell?«

Er erblickte mich.

»Koch?! Was tust du denn hier?!«

Eine berechtigte Frage. Immerhin war alles, was wir für gewöhnlich miteinander zu tun hatten, dass wir uns Tag für Tag in die Haare kriegten.

»Findest du es nicht auch unfair von den anderen, dass sie uns gestern einfach so rausgeworfen haben?«, fragte ich und lehnte mich lässig an das Geländer.

»Kann sein. Wieso?«

»Lust auf Revanche?«

Ich sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. Es war nicht gerade so, als ob ich seine Hilfe dringend brauchte, jedoch würde dadurch mein Plan an Glaubwürdigkeit gewinnen.

»Du klingst, als hättest du was vor.«

Er erhob sich, seine Miene nicht ganz so feindselig wie sie hätte sein können.

»Hab ich auch«, erwiderte ich, »Also, wie steht's? Machst du mit oder lässt du mich hängen?«

»Am liebsten Letzteres«, brummte er, »Aber noch eine Nacht mit dir in der Küche halt ich nicht aus. Sag besser mal an, was du zu tun gedenkst.«

Mir heimlich ins Fäustchen lachend klärte ich den Marimo nun über mein Vorhaben auf. Ganz begeistert schien er nicht davon zu sein, doch die Aussicht, dass diesmal die anderen in der Küche übernachten würden, ließ sogar ihn gehässig grinsen.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

»Unten im Frachtraum ist schon wieder dieses eine Brett lose«, ich deutete mit dem Daumen hinter mich, während ich auf dem Weg in unser Zimmer an Frankie vorbeikam, »Wenn wir das Schiff hier tatsächlich zurückgeben wollen, sollte es besser in einem tadellosen Zustand sein.«

Ich wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern ging unbeirrt weiter. Ich und der Koch mussten die ersten im Zimmer sein, so war es ausgemacht. Und weil Ace dabei half, die drei Taugenichtse aus Lysops Dorf bei den Frauen einzuquartieren, und Ruffy und Lysop Spüldienst hatten, lag es an mir, Frankie aufzuhalten. Der Koch wollte sich um Chopper kümmern.

Wie gut das geklappt hatte, sah ich, als ich die Tür öffnete.

»Mann, du Suppenkasper!«, wütend stapfte ich hinüber zu meiner Hängematte, »Was tut _der_ denn hier!?«

Ich deutete mit einer Hand auf Chopper, der kleinlaut auf dem Sofa saß.

»Reg dich ab«, erwiderte der Koch mit seiner widerlichen Schleimstimme, »_Er_ war es ja nicht, der uns gestern unbedingt rauswerfen wollte. Also hab ich ihn in alles eingeweiht.«

»Ja, und ich werde mich da am Besten raushalten«, beschloss Chopper und warf sich mit dem Gesicht zur Rückenlehne der Länge nach hin.

»Ist vielleicht besser für dich«, fügte der Koch grinsend hinzu, dann sprang er von seiner Hängematte herunter.

»Los, Marimo«, forderte er mich auf, »Leg dich hin und tu so, als wärst du fix und fertig.«

»Mach ich ja schon!«

Mürrisch kroch ich unter die Decke und zog sie mir weit bis über die Nase hinauf. Wieso ich mich auf diesen Blödsinn überhaupt eingelassen hatte, war mir jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet ziemlich schleierhaft. Sein Theater hätte der Koch ruhig auch ganz alleine abziehen können. Andererseits wollte ich mir aber auch nicht nachsagen lassen, ich hätte im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht. Weshalb ich still dalag, ein wenig fertig auszusehen versuchte und wartete.

»Penn bloß nicht ein.«

»Nein, Mann!«

Den Teufel würde ich tun! Nicht, ohne vorher die Pille von Chopper genommen zu haben. Denn noch einen bescheuerten Traum, in dem mir der Koch die Ohren vollsülzte, konnte ich nicht gebrauchen.

_Wenn es nicht der Koch wäre_, überlegte ich, _Dann wäre die Sache ja nur halb so schlimm!_

So jedoch...

Die Tür flog auf und Ruffy, Lysop und Ace kamen lauthals lachend herein. Nun, dieses Lachen würde ihnen wohl gleich vergehen, denn jetzt trat der Koch in Aktion.

_Hm, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er das mit dem Auge auf Befehl kann..._

»Ruffylein!«

Er stürzte sich geradezu auf die drei, die sofort wie angewurzelt stehen blieben.

»Ach, wie schön, dass ihr endlich da seid! Ich hab euch ja so vermisst!«

»Ähh, Sanji, stimmt was nicht?«

Ruffy glotzte blöde aus der überschwänglichen Umarmung hervor. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte dem Koch ja eine reingehauen.

»Mir ging es nie besser!«, er ließ von Ruffy ab, »Ach, und wen haben wir denn da?! Das ist ja mein Lysop-Schatz!«

»Ahh! Geh weg! Ich bin nicht dein Schatz!«

Kein Protest und kein Zappeln half ihm; auch er wurde halb zerquetscht. Wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer als Ruffy.

»Hilfe! Man zieht mir die Hose aus!«

Während der Koch breit in sich hineingrinsend die Verschlüsse von Lysops Hose aufschnappen ließ, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ace sich leise zu seiner Hängematte hinüberstehlen wollte. Ohne Erfolg.

»Ohh! Und mein süßer Ace ist auch noch da!«

Mit einem einzigen Rauschen war er bei ihm. Er hatte ihn fast erreicht, da streckte Ace abwehrend eine Hand vor.

»Stop!«, rief er mit finsterer Miene, »Bis hierher und nicht weiter! Oder ich fackel was ab!«

Er sah aus, als würde er Ernst machen, wenn es die Situation verlangte. Was den Koch nicht weiter störte.

»Ach, Ace«, seufzte er mit seiner pseudo-romantischen Ätzstimme, »Du bist einfach zu heiß für mich.«

_Wie kann sich einer freiwillig so zum Affen machen? Er hätte besser Pausenclown im Zirkus werden sollen oder so._

»Das ist der Super-GAU!«, jammerte Lysop, kaum hatte er seine Hosenträger in Ordnung gebracht, »Nein, das reicht nicht! Das ist ein Mega-GAU!«

Er schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und rannte wie ein kopfloses Huhn zur Tür hinüber. Stieß aber auf halbem Wege nach draußen mit Frankie zusammen, der in entgegengesetzter Richtung unterwegs war.

»Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?«, fragte der und schob Lysop ins Zimmer zurück, »Das mit dem losen Brett war ja gelogen. Das...«

»Frankielein!«

Der Anblick eines Herzchenwolken paffenden, überdreht auf ihn zurennenden Kochs genügte, um Frankie verstört die Augen aufreißen zu lassen.

»Ich geh am Schiff weiterbauen!«

Vollkommen geschockt machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

WAMM!

In all seinem aufgesetzten Liebestaumel war der Koch dagegen gekracht. Jetzt saß er noch immer leicht dümmlich grinsend auf dem Boden und rieb sich die Stirn. Lysop währenddessen starrte ihn an als sei er ein Geist. Schließlich brachte er einige verwirrt gestammelte Worte hervor.

»Was, was soll das denn alles?! Wieso so plötzlich...?! Und warum liegt Zorro so erbärmlich in seiner Hängematte?!«

Endlich hatte einer von ihnen bemerkt, dass ich auch noch da war und meine Vorstellung zum Besten gab.

»Fragt nicht«, ächzte ich so echt wie nur möglich, »Der Koch ist übel.«

»Er hat doch nicht etwa...!?«

Lysop verschlug es die Sprache und als der Koch nur weiterhin grinsend aufstand, verlor er seine Fassung gänzlich.

»Ogott! Sanji! Ich, ich dachte, du...! Du kannst Zorro doch gar nicht leiden!«

»In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen«, erwiderte der Koch schulterzuckend, »War eh langweilig.«

»Selber Schuld!«, blaffte ich ihn an. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, mich zusätzlich zu seiner Lügerei so runterzumachen?! Es mochte ja stimmen, dass ich in solchen Dingen noch viel an Erfahrung zu sammeln hatte, aber auf die Nase binden brauchte er das auch nicht jedem.

»Ich wär vorsichtig an eurer Stelle«, grummelte ich unter der Decke hervor und drehte mich auf die andere Seite, »Oder ihr seid als nächste dran.«

»Alles bloß das nicht!«

Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen, war Lysop voller Panik in seine Hängematte gesprungen.

»Ach, das ist aber lieb von dir! Darf man sich dazu legen!?«

»Nein, Sanji! Raus!«

Ein Rumpeln sagte mir, dass der Koch wieder auf dem Boden gelandet war.

»Jetzt sei doch nicht so garstig!«, beschwerte er sich, »So was Fieses. Da geh ich lieber zu meinem kleinen Ruffylein...«

»Ha, ha! Nee, nee, Sanji! Wir wissen doch, dass du uns bloß was vorspielst!«

_Wie er das nur wieder lustig finden kann? Mir persönlich geht das mittlerweile tierisch auf den Nerv._

Doch anstatt zuzugeben, dass er aufgeflogen war, läutete der Koch umgehend Phase zwei seines tollen Plans ein. Was bedeutete, ich hatte meine Pflicht erfüllt. Jetzt brauchte ich ja nicht mehr länger den Jammerlappen zu mimen.

»Ach, ihr seid doch alle Spaßbremsen«, murmelte der Koch, während er in seine eigene Hängematte kletterte, »Besser, ich les euch was Nettes vor.«

Über mir war ein Rascheln zu hören. Tatsächlich musste er sich eines seiner Bücher geschnappt haben.

»W-was Nettes...?!«

Eine unnatürliche Anspannung erfüllte den Raum. Bis der Koch so nett war, uns über den Titel des Buches aufzuklären.

»Ja, doch... Ich denke, das ist das Richtige für euch«, sagte er feierlich, »Ein Sommernachtstraum.«

_Kenn ich nicht._

»Wie sich das schon anhört!«, lachte Ruffy, »Das wird so was Schwules sein!«

»Nein, Ruffy, das... das ist was ganz Normales«, entgegenete Lysop verwirrt.

»Ein Klassiker, um genau zu sein«, fügte Ace hinzu, »Hab ich schon gelesen. Ist sogar richtig lustig.«

»Uhh...! Ein Klassiker...!«

Sehr begeistert hörte sich Ruffy nicht an. Und auch ich hatte das schleichende Gefühl, dass mich Sommernachtsträume nicht allzu sehr interessierten. Trotz allem gebot der Koch dem allgemeinen Rumoren nun Einhalt, indem er sich räusperte und dann zu lesen begann.

»Es war einst in der altehrwürdigen Stadt Athen, dass dort ein gutaussehender, junger Mann mit dem Namen Lysander lebte. Er war von hoher Herkunft und verliebt in die schöne Hermia. Diese jedoch sollte sein nicht sein...«

Zu Anfang war es noch eine ganz normale, halbwegs realistische Geschichte. Dann kamen plötzlich Elfen und Götter darin vor. Und irgendwann hatte es dieser Lysander (bei dem ich seltsamerweise an Lysop denken musste) tatsächlich geschafft, seine olle Trulla zu verlieren und stattdessen den anderen Kerl auf einer Lichtung zu finden. Ganz verstanden hatte ich es nicht, ich wusste nur so viel, dass irgendetwas mit einem Liebeszauber schief gelaufen war. Vielleicht war das Buch doch gar nicht so dumm...

»Ahh, das ist also dein Klassiker, Ace?«, fragte Ruffy belustigt, als die Geschichte gerade anfing, spannend zu werden.

»Also, umm... ich kenn das ja anders...«

»Bist du dir sicher, Sanji, dass das ein Sommernachtstraum ist?«, wollte Lysop mit banger Stimme wissen.

»Klar bin ich mir sicher; das ist eine neu überarbeitete Version, auf ganz spezielle Bedürfnisse zugeschnitten und mit den nötigen erotischen Elementen versehen.«

»Das dachte ich mir!«, stöhnte Lysop, »Leute, ich geh Frankie helfen!«

»Ich komm mit!«, rief es aus Ace' Richtung und kurz darauf waren sie mit hastigem Getrappel aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Jetzt blieb nur noch Ruffy übrig. Der sagte einige Zeit gar nichts, bis der Koch Anstalten machte, weiterzulesen.

»Wart doch mal kurz, Sanji«, meinte er mit einer für ihn sehr ernsten Stimme, »Du liest da jetzt echt dran weiter, ja?«

»Ist doch selbstverständlich. Immerhin gibt es hier Leute, die wissen wollen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht.«

»Na gut«, sagte Ruffy und ich hörte ihn aus seiner Hängematte springen, »Dann geh ich auch mal nach draußen. So sehr interessiert mich das Buch gar nicht.«

Und er verschwand.

Kurzzeitig machte sich eine angespannte Stille im Raum breit. Dann auf einmal fing der Koch lauthals zu lachen an.

»Oh Mann, ich sag's dir! Ha, ha, die Gesichter von denen! Zum Schießen!«, er seufzte zufrieden auf, »Die hätten wir erfolgreich rausgeekelt, was? Ach, ich bin einfach zu genial!«

»Schön für dich«, piepste Chopper von seinem Sofa her, »Können wir dann das Licht ausmachen und endlich schlafen?«

»Was?!«

Dieses eine Wort war mir ganz unwillkürlich entwichen. Zu spät, es jetzt noch leugnen zu wollen.

»Wie, _was_?«

Der Koch beugte sich verwundert zu mir herunter. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!

»Na ja!«, rief ich wütend, da ertappt, »Wenn man eine Geschichte anfängt, dann muss man sie auch zu Ende vorlesen!«

»Lies es halt selber«, erwiderte der Koch gelangweilt und hielt mir das Buch entgegen.

»Nee, keine Lust«, brummte ich in mich hinein und versuchte mich so zu verstecken, dass der Koch nicht sah, dass mir die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen war. Dann fügte ich kaum hörbar hinzu: »Du kannst das eh viel besser.«

»Schade für dich.«

Er verschwand wieder; mit seinem fürchterlichen, überheblichen Grinsen, für das ich ihm jedes Mal am liebsten eine scheuern würde.

»Mann, du Mistkerl! Jetzt lies einfach weiter!«

Ich stieß ihm von unten einen Schwertgriff in den Rücken.

»Autsch! Lass den Scheiß! Oder fängst du schon wieder so an wie gestern!?«

»Ich...!«

_Nein, bloß nicht! Nicht nochmal auf dem Koch landen und nicht wissen, was ich tun soll!_

Einmal hatte vollkommen gereicht.

»Ist ja auch egal«, murrte ich und kramte in meiner Hosentasche, »Ich nehm jetzt die Tablette hier.«

Ich zog die rote Kugel hervor, die Chopper mir gegen meine dämlichen Träume verschrieben hatte. Mit ein bisschen Sake sollte man die schon runter kriegen.

»Da sagst du was, Marimo. Gibst du mir mal die Flasche hoch?«

»Vergiss es. Warum denn?«

»Vielleicht, weil ich auch Medizin zu nehmen habe, rein zufällig?«

Er streckte seine Hand nach unten. Doch obwohl ich die Tablette schon längst geschluckt hatte, hielt mich mehr als nur die Verachtung, die ich für den Koch hegte, davon ab, seiner Bitte nachzukommen.

»Du nimmst Medizin?«, fragte ich schadenfroh, »Weshalb denn? Ist es wenigstens was Schlimmes?«

»Ist nur 'ne einfache Kopfwehtablette! Und jetzt gib das Trinken her!«

»Ha, ha! Nur, wenn du dann das Buch weiterliest!«

Grinsend behielt ich die Flasche zurück. Diesmal hatte ganz klar ich die Oberhand. Das konnte meiner Meinung nach noch eine Weile so bleiben.

»Mann! Von mir aus!«, rief der Koch zornig, »Gib schon her!«

Ein kurzes Zögern erlaubte ich mir noch, aber letztendlich überließ ich ihm die Flasche. Immerhin hatte ich ihn erfolgreich damit erpresst.

_Das kann ja hier nicht einreißen! Was man anfängt, bringt man auch zu Ende. Und selbst wenn es nur ein Buch ist._

Gespannt wartete ich, bis der Koch es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Medizin hinunterzuwürgen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mich eine Geschichte derart interessieren könnte, dass ich sogar ihn als Vorleser akzeptierte?

»Also«, sagte er schließlich, »Wo waren wir denn stehen geblieben...?«

Ich hörte, wie er herumblätterte.

»Du liest doch jetzt nicht echt weiter, oder?!«, rief Chopper dazwischen. Den hatte ich vor lauter Ärger beinahe vergessen.

»Klar tu ich das«, antwortete der Koch mit gehässiger Stimme, »Und eines kann ich dir versprechen: Das wird noch vieeel anzüglicher.«

_Was versucht er denn jetzt? Will er Chopper loswerden?_

»Danke, dass du mich vorwarnst«, selbiger sprang vom Sofa herunter, »Da geh ich lieber zu Nami und Robin. Die lesen sich bestimmt nicht gegenseitig so schwules Zeug vor.«

Und damit waren ich und der Koch alleine im Zimmer.

»Ha, das sollte ich mir merken, falls ich mal alleine sein will«, murmelte er belustigt, »Dann fang ich einfach an, eines von meinen Büchern vorzulesen.«

Er kicherte, danach meinte er: »Okay, Marimo, du alte Nervensäge; es geht weiter.«

Und wie es das tat: Lysander verliebte sich in Demetrius. Und ein ziemlich ungezogener Puck kam auch noch vor. Er war es nämlich gewesen, der die beiden verzaubert hatte. Beinahe schade war es da, dass der Koch Chopper angelogen hatte und so rein gar nichts außer einem Kuss passierte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch keine so schöne Geschichte gehört. So wunderbar warm und vollendet war sie; gab mir ein völlig neues Gefühl der Zufriedenheit.

»...und so kam es, dass Lysander den Wald betreten hatte mit seiner Liebsten; ihn jedoch verließ mit der einzig wahren Liebe, der er folgen würde bis ans Ende der Welt. Niemals sah man die beiden wieder. Man sagt, sie seien geflohen, dorthin, wo niemand mehr über sie richten würde.«

Der Koch schlug das Buch lautstark zu und schreckte mich somit aus der Traumwelt, in der ich bis gerade eben noch geschwebt war. Sollte das etwa das Ende gewesen sein?

»Schon aus?«

»Was heißt hier _schon_?«, entgegnete der Koch, »Ich kann kaum mehr reden.«

»Davon hör ich gar nichts«, meinte ich, »Noch eins!«

»Wie bitte?!«

»Na, wenn du noch mehr so nette Bücher hast, dann...«

»Bin ich etwa dein Kindermädchen?!«

_Bloß nicht! Das wäre der reine Horror!_

»Nur noch ein einziges!«, verlangte ich. Das würde er ja gerade noch schaffen. Selbst, wenn er das Weichei vom Dienst war.

»Tss, wie du willst.«

Ich hörte, wie er sich vorbeugte und den Sommernachtstraum gegen eine andere Geschichte eintauschte. Was es wohl diesmal war?

»So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen«, sagte er danach und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen, »Ob du wirklich so schwul bist wie du tust. Das hier ist nämlich um einiges härter. Wenn du das nicht aushältst, musst du deinen Test leider für ungültig erklären.«

»Hättest du wohl gern!«

Ich verschränkte stur die Arme. Das brauchte er mir gar nicht auszureden versuchen, nachdem ich gestern so intensiv darüber nachgedacht hatte. Frauen hatten nun mal in keinster Weise eine anziehende Wirkung auf mich und das alleine war doch Beweis genug.

Oder doch nicht? Als der Koch erneut zu lesen begann, überkamen mich schon bald einige Zweifel.

Das Buch handelte von einem Jungen, der unbedingt Ranger werden wollte. Der einzige vorhandene Mentor jedoch lebte ganz alleine und zurückgezogen in einem tiefen Wald. Weshalb der Junge dorthin aufbrach, ohne zu wissen, ob er je wiederkehren würde. Der Mentor selbst war ein überheblicher, fieser Kerl, der seinem Schüler die schwersten Arbeiten zumutete. Was er für all das Wissen verlangte, das er weitergab, sollte der Junge abends zu spüren bekommen, sobald sie zu Bett gegangen waren.

Es war schon seltsam, wie mein Körper auf den weiteren Fortgang der Geschichte reagierte. Und das, obwohl ich eigentlich der Typ war, dem das eher seltener passierte. Wenn, dann anscheinend jedoch richtig.

_Scheiße! Wie kann denn das so plötzlich sein?! Ob ich einfach...?_

Mich kurzerhand für das Bessere entscheidend schob ich eine Hand in meine Hose. Das würde der Koch schon nicht merken. Nicht, wenn ich ganz, ganz still war...

»Sag mal, Marimo, was tust du da eigentlich?«

Seine argwöhnische Stimme unterbrach sich selbst und für kurze Zeit herrschte betretene Stille. Unnötig, zu sagen, dass sich ein Teil meiner Selbst mehr als ertappt fühlte. Auf den Kopf gefallen war ich aber auch nicht gerade, und es war doch sehr verdächtig, dass sich der Koch über mir so seltsam unruhig verhielt.

»Nichts, was du nicht auch tun würdest«, antwortete ich deshalb und erlaubte mir sogar ein Grinsen. Egal, was er jetzt sagte, er würde es ebenfalls zugeben müssen.

»Tatsächlich?«, erwiderte er und ich glaubte, sein Feixen direkt vor mir zu sehen, »Wenn dem so ist, können wir ja wetten, wer von uns beiden zuerst...«

»Ganz sicher nicht!«

Das war doch wohl meine eigene Sache! Das ging den Koch nicht im Geringsten etwas an!

»He, he, bist du vielleicht verklemmt«, er lachte nervtötend, »So ziehst du dir mal so schnell keinen an Land...«

»Halt die Klappe und lies weiter!«

Was er dankenswerterweise auch tat. Bemüht, sich seine eigene Lasterhaftigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen und doch seine Worte so gefühlvoll betonend, dass ich nicht umhin konnte, die ganze Situation als mir sehr gelegen kommend zu empfinden.

_Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft: Es ist doch völlig egal, wer da vorliest. Es geht doch nur darum, dass..._

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen zu unterdrücken. So genau wollte ich es den Koch dann auch wieder nicht wissen lassen. Ebenso wie es mich im Grunde genommen kein Stück interessierte, dass er auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später »Erster!« durch den gesamten Raum brüllte, als wären wir bei irgendeinem Marathon.

_Von wegen_, dachte ich mit schiefem Grinsen und zog meine Hand wieder hervor. Heute hatte ich gewonnen. Ganz eindeutig.

Was mich jedoch in keinster Weise vor den seltsamen Träumen zu schützen vermochte, die sich mir mitten in der Nacht in den Kopf stahlen. Zu lebendig, als dass irgendeine dumme Tablette etwas dagegen hätte ausrichten können.

**Mega-GAU im Jungszimmer**** - Ende**

* * *

Sanji ist schon peinlich, oder? Aber das passt nun mal einfach zu ihm... ich kann da gar nichts dafür! XD

Hmm... das gibt am nächsten Morgen neue Arbeit für Chopper...

14


	8. Die doppelte Dosis und ein neues Schiff

Der Titel spricht eigentlich für sich... dafür machen Nami und Robin aber eine erheiternde Entdeckung :D

* * *

**Die doppelte Dosis und ein neues Schiff**

_Choppers Part:_

All meine Hoffnungen waren mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht, als ich am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat. Anscheinend hatten weder Sanjis Buch noch meine Pillen geholfen: Zorro saß missmutig am Tisch und starrte aus dem Fenster, während der andere noch nicht einmal da war. Dabei war ich mir so sicher gewesen, dass ich einen guten Anfang gemacht hatte mit meinem Plan, die beiden zu verkuppeln.

»Guten Morgen«, sagte ich vorsichtig und kletterte auf die Sitzbank. Hätte ich vielleicht besser bleiben lassen sollen.

»Du!«

Der soeben noch wie versteinert wirkende Zorro hatte plötzlich seine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt, um mich am nicht vorhandenen Kragen zu packen.

»Lass los!«, quietschte ich und versuchte mich vergebens seinem Griff zu entwinden, »Du tust mir weh!«

»Deine blöde Tablette hat überhaupt nichts gebracht!«, wetterte er und beutelte mich nur noch mehr. Und da sollte einer klar denken und sich um seine Patienten kümmern können?

»Wie, wie...? Sie hat nicht...?«

»Na, ich hab _schon_ wieder Mist geträumt!«

Ich wurde grob zurück auf die Sitzfläche gedrückt. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er mir noch alle Knochen brechen.

»Das kann doch gar nicht sein«, log ich, während ich mein zerzaustes Fell glatt strich, »Bestimmt hast du...«

»Und ob das sein kann! Sogar schlimmer als gestern!«

»Noch schlimmer? Tatsächlich?«

Wenn schon so nichts weiter geschehen war, hatte der verunglückte Rumble Ball zumindest interessante Nebenwirkungen. Oder lag das nur an der Tatsache, dass ich Sanji und Zorro gestern zuvorkommenderweise alleine gelassen hatte?

»Ja, tatsächlich!«, blaffte Zorro mich an, »Oder würdest du gerne träumen, vom Koch geknutscht zu werden?!«

_Eher weniger..._

»Du, du hast _was_?«

»Na ja!«, er lief leicht rosa an und sah woanders hin, »Das war derselbe dumme Traum wie gestern Nacht. Nur ist dem Koch plötzlich eingefallen, dass... also, dass er... dass er mich...«

»Du brauchst nicht weiterreden. Ich versteh schon.«

Ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Es war wohl doch nicht so einfach wie ich gedacht hatte, die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Im Gegenteil: Nach allem, was passiert war, schien es beinahe so, als würde Zorro Sanji noch mehr verabscheuen als für gewöhnlich. Sollte ich wirklich fortfahren mit meiner Operation?

»Was Besseres könntest du gar nicht tun«, ertönte eine Stimme neben meinem rechten Ohr.

_Ach du meine Güte! Die sind ja auch noch da!_

Wie konnte ich bloß meine Engelchen vergessen?

»Nix da!«, rief das Teufelchen zornig von der anderen Seite dazwischen, »Ist doch viel schöner, wenn wir uns hassen! So richtig Zoff; das macht Spaß!«

»Liebe ist seit jeher die größte Macht des Universums«, sagte das Engelchen andächtig, »Wir Engel sind dazu verpflichtet, sie zu verbreiten und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie bestehen bleibt.«

»Na und!? _Ich_ bin ja kein Engel!«

»Natürlich bist du einer; ein gefallener Engel.«

»Gib Ruhe oder ich reiß dir deine Flügel aus!«

Das Teufelchen machte Anstalten, sich auf seinen Gegenspieler zu stürzen. Sah wohl ganz danach aus, als müsste ich die jetzige Entscheidung alleine treffen.

»Du willst also von mir«, meinte ich zu Zorro, der ungefähr genauso wütend aussah wie das Teufelchen, »Dass ich dir wieder Medizin verschreibe?«

»Hm. Kann sein.«

Sein bohrender Blick schweifte über die Tischplatte hinweg, dann auf einmal blieb er an mir hängen.

»Aber nur, wenn es diesmal was Richtiges ist!«, verlangte Zorro, »Was auch tatsächlich hilft!«

»Ich hab nichts anderes«, sagte ich kleinlaut, »Wir könnten aber auch versuchen, herauszufinden, _warum_ du diese Träume überhaupt hast...«

»Keine Lust! Ich will, dass es aufhört!«

_Natürlich. Was frag ich überhaupt noch?_

»Schon gut, schon gut«, beruhigte ich ihn und tätschelte seinen linken Arm ein wenig. Natürlich hatte ich ein Mittel für einen traumlosen Schlaf. Ihm dieses zu geben, erschien mir allerdings als wenig sinnvoll. Immerhin galt es, die Ursache zu behandeln und nicht die Symptome. Als Arzt sollte man sich immer dessen bewusst sein.

_Wenn er mir also nichts sagen will, muss ich mit meiner List weitermachen. Da führt kein Weg daran vorbei._

Weshalb ich ihm nun vorschlug: »Machen wir es so: Du kriegst von mir jetzt die doppelte Dosis und wenn das bis morgen immer noch nichts gebracht hat, versuche ich ein anderes Mittel zu finden. Einverstanden?«

Ich sah ihn zuvorkommend an. Er überlegte eine Weile, nickte aber letztendlich.

»Wenn du meinst, dass das so richtig ist. Meinetwegen.«

_Und wieder ist er mir auf den Leim gegangen. Schon das zweite Mal in Folge – dem ist echt nicht zu helfen._

Aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und sagte stattdessen: »Dann komm bitte mit. Die Tabletten sind im Frachtraum.«

Während wir die Küche verließen, Zorro immer einen Schritt hinter mir, wütete das Teufelchen auf meinem Hut ungestüm weiter.

»Das gibt es einfach nicht! Wieso tut keiner das, was ich sage?!«

»Vielleicht, weil du nur Blödsinn vorschlägst?«, entgegnete das Engelchen lässig.

»Halt du deine verdammte Klappe! Ich tu, was ich will!«

»Tja, daran wird es wohl liegen...«

Ich schlug mir seitlich gegen die Hutkrempe. Wenn die beiden nicht endlich still waren, konnte ich mich demnächst selber im Irrenhaus einliefern.

_Wobei man auf diesem Schiff generell das Gefühl hat, im Irrenhaus zu sein..._

Als wir die Küche verließen, kam uns ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Sanji entgegen.

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

»'Morgen, Chopper«, brummte ich, als ich auf dem Weg zur Küche mit unserem Arzt und dem Marimo zusammenstieß, »Ich muss nachher nochmal mit dir reden, klar?«

»N-nachher?«

»Komm einfach zu mir in die Küche, wenn du Zeit hast.«

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ ich die beiden stehen, wobei ich es nicht wagte, den Marimo anzusehen. Er war es, der mich gestern noch ewig wach gehalten hatte, nur weil er so versessen auf meine Bücher war. Und er war es auch, der mich sogar bis in meine Träume hinein verfolgte.

Zornig schlug ich die Küchentür hinter mir zu, dann fing ich an, rabiat das schmutzige Frühstücksgeschirr der anderen in die Spüle zu pfeffern. Wie spät war es überhaupt, dass die alle schon gegessen hatten?

_Halb elf!? Mann, Sanji, jetzt reiß dich gefälligst ein bisschen mehr zusammen! Als Smutje hast du als allererster aufzustehen, um den anderen mit einem gesunden Frühstück aufwarten zu können!_

Es war zum Haareraufen! Da reichten zwei Tage voller ungewöhnlicher Ereignisse aus, um mich vollkommen aus der Bahn zu werfen. Hielt ich Jammerlappen wirklich nicht mehr aus? Das konnte unmöglich so weitergehen.

_Und an allem ist dieser nichtsnutzige Volltrottel von einem Schwertfuchtler schuld! Wenn er doch bloß nicht diese Frage auch mit ja angekreuzt hätte, dann..._

Aber was genau störte mich daran eigentlich? Die Tatsache, dass er der einzige andere Schwule auf diesem Schiff war und wir uns aber partout nicht ausstehen konnten? Oder vielleicht, dass mir das Geschichten-Vorlesen gestern tatsächlich Spaß gemacht hatte?

»Beides!«, zischte ich leise, bebend vor Zorn über das Spülbecken gebeugt, »So verdammt nochmal beides!«

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ich wirbelte alarmiert herum.

Es war Chopper, weshalb ich mich wieder halbwegs entspannte. Dem würde ich jetzt gehörig die Meinung geigen, was seine hochgelobten Fähigkeiten als Arzt anging.

»Chopper!«

Er zuckte zusammen, was mich aber weitestgehend kalt ließ. Wenn er mir die falsche Medizin gab, musste er auch mit den Konsequenzen klar kommen.

»Ich sag's dir gleich ganz ehrlich!«, schimpfte ich weiter, »Deine Tabletten wirken 'nen Scheißdreck!«

Giftig funkelte ich an, um meinen Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Er jedoch stellte sich ganz offensichtlich dumm.

»Was...? Was soll das denn heißen?«

Langsam wich er vor mir zurück, wie ich kühl an der Arbeitsplatte lehnte und mir meine wohlverdiente Zigarette anzündete.

»Na, was wird das schon heißen?«, knurrte ich, »Vielleicht, dass sich so rein gar nichts an meinen Träumen verändert hat, bis darauf, dass ich plötzlich den saublöden Einfall hatte, den Marimo knutschen zu müssen?!«

»Du, du hast ihn...?«

»Nur im Traum, aber ja!«

Schwelend vor unterdrücktem Zorn stieß ich einige Rauchschwaden aus. Dass mich selbst das nicht besonders beruhigte, wunderte mich jedoch kein bisschen. Immerhin schockierten mich die wilden Fantasien, die mir meine Träume bescherten, mehr noch als der Umstand, dass Chopper diese vermaledeite Frage in seinen Test geschrieben hatte.

»Ist das denn _so_ schlimm?«, hakte er nun vorsichtig nach, verstummte aber sofort wieder, nachdem ich ihm einen weiteren tödlichen Blick hatte zukommen lassen.

»Der Marimo und alles, was mit ihm zu tun hat, kann sich von mir aus zum Teufel oder sonst wohin scheren!«, zischte ich, »Nur nicht in meine Träume! Kapiert?!«

»N-natürlich, aber...«

»Dann gib mir jetzt sofort mehr von diesen Tabletten! Du hast sie bestimmt falsch dosiert!«

»Du, du willst noch mehr davon nehmen?«

Chopper sah mich an wie eine Erscheinung. Verstand er etwa nicht, wie wichtig es mir war, den Marimo aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen? Wusste er nicht, dass ich Angst davor hatte, dass was-auch-immer-es-war aus den tiefsten Tiefen meiner Gefühle auftauchte?

»Ja, ich will noch mehr davon nehmen«, erwiderte ich ungeduldig, »Jetzt rück schon raus damit!«

Einen kurzen Moment lang starrte er mich noch entgeistert an. Schließlich zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern und holte etwas unter seinem Hut hervor. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder wischte er vorher mit einem Huf über die Krempe, als wolle er etwas verscheuchen?

»Hier«, sagte Chopper und lenkte somit meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, »Zum Glück hatte ich die gerade dabei.«

Er legte zwei dieser hässlich braunen Kugeln in meine Handfläche, danach fügte er hinzu: »Aber vergiss nicht, sie erst heute Abend zu nehmen. Sonst wirken sie nicht richtig.«

Ich nickte, zwar immer noch leicht zerknirscht, jedoch mit dem siegessicheren Wissen, dass ich den Weg zu meiner Erlösung in den Händen hielt. Wo eine nicht gewirkt hatte, würden zwei bestimmt mehr ausrichten – das war wie mit Kopfwehtabletten.

_Und dann heißt es: Dumme Träume auf nimmer Wiedersehen!_

Bereits wieder mit einem Grinsen schob ich die Kugeln in meine Hosentasche. Ich war doch kein Weichei, das sich von solch läppischen Vorfällen aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Und nach heute Nacht würde sowieso das Schlimmste vorüber sein. Dann galt es nur noch, Lysop davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht im Geringsten eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte.

Knapp eine Stunde nach einem ziemlich spärlich besuchten Mittagessen kam Nami in die Küche gestürmt. Kaum hatte ich mich, endlich mit der Arbeit fertig, ein wenig hingesetzt, um in der Zeitung zu blättern, schlug sie völlig aus dem Häuschen die Tür auf.

»Sanji! Du sollst sofort mitkommen!«, sie schnappte keuchend nach Luft, »Frankie hat das Schiff fertig! Sieht einfach nur genial aus!«

Die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme hatte mich von einem Moment zu nächsten mitgerissen. Das ließ ich mir doch nicht zweimal sagen!

Ich sprang auf und rannte hinter ihr her, zum Strand hinunter.

Als wir ankamen, hatte sich der Rest der Mannschaft bereits versammelt, inklusive Ace (der ja angeblich nur Urlaub bei uns machte) und den drei Gören. Nur von dem neuen Schiff war keine Spur zu sehen. Dafür jedoch Frankie, der neben dem Wasser am Boden lag, ganz offensichtlich erschöpft von seiner 48-Stunden-Bau-Aktion.

»Okay, Nami, wo genau ist denn jetzt das geniale Schiff...?«, begann ich, doch wurde ich von Ruffy unterbrochen, der etwas begutachtete, das unweit der Flying Lamb in der Brandung dümpelte.

»Und _das_ soll das Schiff sein?!«, fragte er ungläubig und blickte Nami aus großen Augen an, »Is'n bisschen klein, was?«

»Blödmann!«, rüffelte sie ihn, »Was du da anguckst, ist das Beiboot! Das Schiff ist da drüben!«

Sie deutete hinter die Flying Lamb.

»Ach so!«, lachte Ruffy, »Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, wie das so schrumpfen konnte seit wir gestern Nacht dran gearbeitet haben!«

Es war ein Monstrum von einer Karavelle; mindestens dreimal so groß wie die Lamb und nur aufgrund dessen hatte ich es anfänglich übersehen, wie es da friedlich auf den Wellen schaukelte. Etwas Wildes ging von ihm aus, gemeinsam mit einer Art stolzer Erhabenheit, die von dem mächtigen Greifenkopf am Bug noch unterstrichen wurde. Mit grob geschätzt fünf Decks war es mit Abstand das wohnlichste Schiff für neun Personen, das ich je gesehen hatte.

»Starkes Stück«, sagte ich anerkennend, »Und wann dürfen wir es uns von innen ansehen?«

»Das will ich auch schon die ganze Zeit wissen, aber Frankie ist einfach umgefallen, kaum dass er fertig war«, meinte Ace neben mir.

»Unser Schiff hat 'nen Vogel!«, grinste Ruffy, der aufgeregt in Namis festem Griff zappelte, »Seht ihr das?! Ich glaub, es ist 'ne Ente!«

»Quatsch doch nicht! Ein Geier ist das!«, behauptete Lysop.

»Es ist weder eine Ente noch ein Geier!«, kam es da plötzlich von Frankie und er sprang wieder auf die Beine, »Das ist ein Greif!«

Er warf sich vor seiner neuen Kreation in Pose, dann johlte er: »Darf ich vorstellen!? Die _Sunrise Gryphon_!«

»COOL!«

Fast alle stimmten in Ruffys Aufschrei ein. Nur Robin meinte: »Sehr schön, Schatz. Aber ich glaube, die meisten von uns sind vor allem auf das Innenleben des Schiffs gespannt.«

Womit sie Recht hatte. Noch bevor Frankie überhaupt realisiert hatte, was sie damit meinte, waren wir anderen losgerannt. Ein jeder wollte der Erste an Bord sein. Dass das zu meiner gänzlichen Überraschung ausnahmsweise einmal ich war, lag allerdings nur daran, dass Ruffy abgelenkt war von Nami, die ihm ausführlich erklären musste, was genau denn ein Greif war.

_Ist das genial! So riesig!_

Niemand achtete auf das, was die anderen taten, sobald wir alle das Schiff erklommen hatten. Vollkommen fasziniert von dem hellen, fast weißen Holz, das an manchen Stellen dunkelrot lackiert war, stieg ich eine der beiden Treppen hinauf, die zum hinteren Teil des ersten Oberdecks führten. Es schien, als ob dieses insgesamt zwei Räume beherrbergte. Während der eine jedoch mit einem überdrehten Aufschrei von Nami zum Quartier der Frauen ernannt wurde, musste der andere...

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte. In eine Küche dieser Ausmaße hatte ich schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Fuß mehr gesetzt. Und dass diese hier jetzt mein Territorium sein sollte, war schier zu viel des Guten. Es gab Platz! Platz für all das Geschirr, das ich auf der Lamb kaum mehr unterbrachte, und Platz zum Kochen überhaupt! All die Schränke und die Arbeitsfläche warteten geradezu darauf, von mir in Gebrauch genommen zu werden. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, prangte in der Mitte auf der Anrichte das von mir bestellte Riesenaquarium, das sich bis fast zur Decke hinaufzog. Ich hätte singen können vor Freude.

Mit einem Anflug von Feuereifer wandte ich mich wieder um. Jetzt galt es, den Rest des Schiffs zu erkunden und dabei möglicherweise mein Zimmer zu finden. Seit dem dämlichen Untersuchungstest war ich nicht mehr so gut gelaunt gewesen, und während ich die Treppe auf das Mitteldeck hinabstieg, summte ich leise vor mich hin. Ich öffnete die Tür, die ins Innere führte, und anhand eines geschäftig umherwuselnden Rentiers wurde mir klar, dass Chopper sein Zimmer auf diesem Gang hatte. Allerdings auch Ace, der lautstark damit prahlte, dass er das Esszimmer und das Bad gleich vor der Nase hatte.

_Der faule Hund, der! Aber gut zu wissen, dass sich hier das Hauptleben abspielen wird._

Zumindest dann, wenn es draußen regnete, wir vor Anker lagen und niemand die Dachterasse über der Küche nutzen wollte.

»Sanji! Sanji«, mit begeistert leuchtenden Augen packte mich Chopper am Hosenbein, »Schnell, du musst mitkommen und dir das ansehen! Ich hab eine ganz eigene Praxis!«

Er zog mich bis ans Ende des Gangs, wo die offene Tür den Blick auf ein durchaus gemütlich eingerichtetes Arztzimmer freigab. Mit Schreibtisch, Liege und allem Drum und Dran. Na ja, wenn es ihn so sehr freute, ließ ich ihm seinen Spaß besser.

»Ganz nett«, sagte ich, »Aber eigentlich...«

»Und dein Zimmer ist gleich hier schräg gegenüber!«, grinste er mich von unten her an. Irgendwie sah er für einen kurzen Moment auf eine unheimlich hinterhältige Weise fröhlich aus; beinahe schon durchgeknallt.

»D-das ist toll«, sagte ich verwirrt, doch meine Einbildung schien mir einen Streich gespielt zu haben. Als ich ein zweites Mal hinsah, lächelte mich Chopper wieder so freundlich an wie eh und je.

_Mann, jetzt reiß dich aber gefälligst etwas mehr zusammen! Du fängst ja schon an, Gespenster zu sehen!_

Ich schüttelte ein beunruhigendes Gefühl mit einer unwirschen Kopfbewegung von mir ab, dann ließ ich Chopper auf dem Gang stehen, indem ich die Tür aufzog, hinter der ich mein Zimmer vermutete.

Es war ein schon fast vergessener Luxus, diese Privatsphäre, die mich empfing, kaum dass ich einen Fuß in den Raum gesetzt hatte. Die Tür fiel hinter mir zu und ich stand staunend vor der tüchtigen Arbeit eines durchaus fähigen Zimmermanns, der auch noch Spaß daran gehabt zu haben schien, all meine verrückten Forderungen hier unterzubringen. Und nicht nur das: Eine gemütliche Couchecke mit Tisch und noch einem Aquarium gab es zusätzlich. Fast so, als ob Frankie meine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Schon wollte ich mich andächtig auf meinem neuen Bett niederlassen, doch ein störendes Geräusch von draußen hielt mich davon ab. Es gab unter uns nur genau **einen**, der so laut und durchdringlich schnarchte.

»Marimo!«

Fuchsteufelswild stürmte ich zurück auf den Gang. Er brauchte ja nicht glauben, er konnte auf dem neuen Schiff tun und lassen was er wollte.

»Marimo, steh auf!«

Ich stieß ihm mit dem Fuß in die Seite, wie er da seelenruhig mitten auf dem Boden lag und vor sich hin döste. Mit einem Ruck war er wach.

»Was?! Schon hell?!«, er entdeckte mich und sein Blick wurde finster, »Koch, was willst du denn hier? Raus aus meinem Zimmer!«

»Dein Zimmer?!«

Fast hätte ich gelacht. Ich wusste zwar, dass er einen schlechteren Orientierungssinn hatte als ein Goldfisch, aber dass er den Gang für sein Zimmer hielt, war wohl seine beste Glanzleistung bisher.

»Marimo«, grinste ich und baute mich gehässig über ihm auf, »An deiner Stelle würde ich mir von Frankie noch einmal genau erklären lassen, wo dein Zimmer sein soll. Das hier ist nämlich der Gang.«

Weiterhin feixend lehnte ich mich an die Wand. Es war zu schön, zuzusehen, wie seine Miene von Abscheu zu Überraschung und schließlich zu unverholenem Zorn wurde.

»Ohh! Koch!«

Er sprang auf, dann schnauzte er mich an: »Gib du mir keine Befehle, Tellerwäscher!«

_Tellerwäscher!?_

Bevor ich explodieren konnte, war er schon davongestapft. Wohin, das war nicht ganz sicher. Wenn ich Glück hatte, verirrte er sich so, dass wir ihn erst Morgen früh in einer Woche wiederfanden.

Innerlich brodelnd kehrte ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Dort warf ich mich endlich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen; vergaß meinen Ärger gänzlich. War das angenehm! Wie lange es wohl her war, dass ich das letzte Mal eine richtige Matratze unter meinem Rücken hatte spüren dürfen? Zufrieden lächelnd setzte ich mich auf und betrachtete die Schrankwand vor mir. Nie mehr wieder meine Sachen zu denen von den anderen Schlampern und Blödmännern räumen, die von Ästhetik so rein gar keinen Schimmer hatten. Nie mehr wieder meine ach-so-anzüglichen Bücher vor ihnen verstecken, aus Angst, sie kämen hinter mein Geheimnis, welches nun genaugenommen gar keines mehr war. Und außerdem nie mehr wieder von diesem elenden Schnarchen geweckt werden, dass von...

_...der anderen Seite dieser Wand kommt, oder wie?!_

Argwöhnisch stand ich auf und lugte auf den Gang hinaus. Nein, diesmal war kein Marimo zu sehen. Zumindest nicht hier draußen. Als ich jedoch die benachbarte Tür öffnete, wurde mir sofort klar, wo der Taugenichts steckte.

_Zu blöd, um nach dem Weg zu fragen auch noch!?_

Mit drei Schritten war ich neben dem Bett, in dem ein gewisser Jemand seinen Mittagsschlaf fortsetzte. Glück für ihn, dass er sich dazu nicht gerade in mein Zimmer verlaufen hatte.

»Marimo, wach auf!«

Ich zerlegte halb das Bett, bis er endlich so gnädig war, die Augen aufzumachen.

»Koch!«, mürrisch setzte er sich auf, »Was willst du denn schon wieder?!«

»Du schnarchst! Außerdem sollst du doch dein Zimmer suchen!«

»Das **ist** mein Zimmer! Und herumkommandieren lass ich mich von dir auch nicht!«

»Das ist nicht dein Zimmer!«

Eigentlich wollte ich bestimmt klingen, schaffte es jedoch nicht ganz, die in mir aufsteigende Unsicherheit zu unterdrücken. Wenn er tatsächlich Recht hatte, dann...

»Wohl ist das mein Zimmer! Ich hab Frankie extra gefragt! Wenn es dir nicht passt, kannst du ja im Frachtraum pennen!«

»Das ist doch die Höhe!«, wetterte ich, »Da sag ich Frankie noch, ich will mein Zimmer auf keinen Fall neben deinem...!«

»Oh, vielen Dank auch, Koch!«

»...und was kommt letztendlich dabei raus?! Jetzt muss ich mich doch wieder mit dir herumschlagen!«

Wutschnaubend machte ich kehrt, mit der Absicht, dieses Zimmer hier auf schnellstem Wege zu verlassen. Natürlich gehörte es dem Marimo, da brauchte man keine Leuchte zu sein, um das zu sehen. Niemand sonst hätte sich eine Trennwand aus Papier bestellt und sein Möbiliar auf einen Tisch und ein Regal beschränkt.

»Aber eines sag ich dir!«, rief ich und drehte mich auf der Türschwelle um, »Wenn du noch ein einziges Mal so schnarchst, dann tret ich die Wand ein!«

»Ja, mach doch! Mir egal!«

»Das mach ich auch! Verlass dich drauf!«

Und damit ließ ich ihn alleine. Hauptsache, ich hatte das letzte Wort.

* * *

_Robins Part:_

Sehr zufrieden mit mir und der Welt saß ich auf der Couch und sah zu, wie Nami eifrig das Zimmer erkundete. Es war, ohne übertreiben zu wollen, das größte von allen. Doch die Tatsache, dass wir es gemeinsam bewohnen würden, rechtfertigte das wieder. Vielleicht hatte aber auch Frankie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich des Öfteren hier zu besuchen. Ganz sicher war ich mir da nicht. Egal wie viele schiefe Blicke ich ihm zuwarf, wie er da in der Tür stand, breit grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen. Sicher war ich mir allerdings, dass die Sitzecke mit Tisch aus genau dem Grund entstanden war. Immerhin schien sie für mehr als nur zwei Personen konzipiert.

In genau dem Moment, in dem Nami das untere der beiden Betten für sich in Anspruch nahm, ging ein Ruck durch das gesamte Schiff. Kurz darauf war ein zorniges Aufheulen zu vernehmen.

»Verdammter Mist, verdammter! Woraus ist diese Scheißwand eigentlich?!«

Wodurch sich auch die Nachfrage erübrigte, wer genau dort unten unter die Randalierer gegangen war.

»Tja, Jungs«, sagte Frankie fröhlich in den Raum hinein, »Die ist aus Diamantstahl. Härtegrad 20. Wenn ihr die kleinkriegen wollt, müsst ihr noch ein wenig trainieren.«

Er lachte, dann meinte er an mich gewandt: »Robin, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann geh ich den anderen helfen, die Sachen von der Lamb hier rüber zu tragen.«

»Ist in Ordnung, Schatz.«

Ich schenkte ihm mein freundlichstes Lächeln, woraufhin er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung von dannen zog.

»Na endlich!«

Kaum war die Tür zugefallen, kniete sich Nami auf den Boden und hob den dort liegenden Teppich etwas an.

»Was genau tust du da?«, fragte ich. Ob sie wohl nach einem weiteren Versteck für ihre wohl behüteten Schätze suchte?

»Hab ich's mir doch gedacht!«, gab sie mir mit triumphierender Stimme als Antwort, »Selbst Frankie kann nicht so perfekt sein, dass er nicht das eine odere andere Astloch übersieht.«

»Du meinst, wir haben ein Loch im Fußboden?«

Ich stand auf. Das war eine ausnahmsweise interessante Wendung der Dinge.

»Tjaah... Aber nicht nur irgendeines!«, grinste sie hinterlistig, »Guck mal da durch und sag mir, was du siehst.«

Ich ließ mich neben sie auf den Boden sinken, dann tat ich wie geheißen.

»Hm, praktisch.«

Ich richtete mich wieder auf, lächelte verklärt. Wir hatten gerade eine Freikarte für großartiges Kino erhalten, so viel stand fest.

»Exakt das«, sagte Nami, während sie die andere Seite des Teppichs auch noch inspizierte, »Ach, und sieh einer an: Da ist noch eins!«

Sie sah ungläubig zu mir herüber.

»Frankie wird das doch wohl nicht mit Absicht gemacht haben?«

»Haha, nein, das glaub ich nicht«, kicherte ich, »Der weiß doch gar nichts davon, dass wir Sanji und Zorro verkuppeln wollen.«

»Wie auch immer; die Gucklöcher kommen uns gerade recht. Pass auf, wir kriegen noch Sachen über die beiden raus, die wir uns nicht im Traum vorzustellen gewagt hätten.«

»Solange keiner von beiden Bonsai-Bäumchen züchtet oder strickt...«

»Oh Gott, Robin, hör auf!«, Nami brach gackernd über dem aufgerollten Teppich zusammen, »Sanji vielleicht noch, aber Zorro! Zorro, der strickt! Stell dir das mal vor!«

In der Tat ein amüsantes Bild.

»Und nicht nur das«, sponn ich den Gedanken weiter, »Nähen und häkeln kann er womöglich auch noch.«

»Aufhören! Aufhören!«

Nami lag mehr als dass sie saß und hielt sich den Bauch. Es tat doch immer wieder gut, gemeinsam mit ihr die Jungs zu veralbern. Besonders, wenn die gar nichts davon wussten.

* * *

Zu zwölft saßen wir beim Abendessen. In unserem neuen Esszimmer-Gemeinschaftsraum gab es nämlich endlich einen Tisch, der groß genug dafür war, ohne dass man die Ellenbogen des Nebenmanns im Teller hatte. Und die Durchreiche, die die Küche von oben mit dem Tisch verband, hatte nun auch ihren ersten glorreichen Auftritt. Ich hätte schwören können, noch nie zuvor einen so glücklichen Sanji gesehen zu haben.

»Wann wird denn das Schiff eingeweiht?«

Die Frage von Paprika kam ganz unschuldig, traf uns aber eher unvorbereitet.

»Ja, genau«, stimmte Nami zu, »Da haben wir uns noch gar keine Gedanken drüber gemacht.«

»Ich bin für heute«, mampfte Ruffy, schwer beschäftigt mit seinem zehnten Steak.

»Wir haben aber doch noch überhaupt nichts dafür vorbereitet«, warf Sanji ein, »Geschweige denn, alle unsere Sachen richtig verräumt.«

»Dann eben morgen. Da hat sowieso Lysop Geburtstag.«

_Erstaunlich. Er kann sich Daten merken._

»Ja, genau!«, rief Lysop begeistert, »Da feiern wir dann alles zusammen: Meinen Geburtstag, den Geburtstag vom Schiff...! Hey, die Gryphon hat am gleichen Tag wie ich Geburtstag!«

»Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass sie nicht auch so ein April-Scherz ist wie du«, sagte Nami mit missbilligendem Blick, da Lysop ihr vor lauter Euphorie mit dem Butterbrot eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.

»_Ich_ bin doch kein April-Scherz!«, entrüstete er sich, entdeckte dann jedoch die Bescherung, die er angerichtet hatte.

»Ahh! Nami, es tut mir ja so Leid! Warte, warte...! Das hab ich gleich...«

»Pfoten weg!«

Das Butterbrot, das trotz fehlendem Segelschein sehr gut vorankam, flog quer über den Tisch und bruchlandete mitten in Choppers Teller.

»Hilfe! Attentäter!«

Vor Schreck stieß er die Saftflasche um, die sich daraufhin anschickte, ihren gesamten Inhalt auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

_Ja, genau das ist er; der Zeitpunkt, an dem man sich zurückziehen sollte, wenn man nicht gerade schwerwiegende Blessuren davontragen möchte._

»Also, dann ist das ja alles geklärt«, sagte ich dem Chaos zum Trotz und erhob mich, »Sehr schön. Ich bin dann im Bett.«

Mit einem leisen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht machte ich mich auf den Weg, das Esszimmer zu verlassen, wobei mir der aufdringlich die Tür aufhaltende Sanji kein Stück fehlte. Verwundert von meinem plötzlichen Entschluss sahen mir alle hinterher, weshalb ich es mir nicht verkneifen konnte, noch einen Ratschlag loszuwerden.

»Ach ja, übrigens«, sagte ich, als wäre es mir gerade eben eingefallen, »Vergesst nicht, was ihr heute Nacht träumt. Man sagt sich, der Traum der ersten Nacht im neuen Heim wird wahr.«

Noch einen letzten vielsagenden Blick in die Runde werfend verließ ich sie schlussendlich. Ob sie mir glaubten oder nicht, war mir im Grunde egal. Sicher war nur, dass ich damit einen ganz bestimmten Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

**Die doppelte Dosis und ein neues Schiff**** - Ende**

* * *

Tjahhh... WAS werden die wohl träumen? Hihi, auf jeden Fall etwas sehr Zukunftsweisendes. Und das nächste Kapitel ist einfach nur genial, wenn ich so behaupten darf ;)

18


	9. Geständnis um Mitternacht

Es ist einfach zu interessant, Zorros Gefühle auseinanderzudröseln. Er funktioniert einfach anders als Sanji und wahre Empfindungen machen ihm ziemlich zu schaffen und irritieren ihn. Na ja, ich denk, ich hab es ziemlich gut hingekriegt ;)

* * *

**Geständnis um Mitternacht**

_Zorros Part:_

Ich wurde unsanft geweckt, weil irgendetwas hartnäckig gegen mein Bett stieß. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich die Augen einigermaßen offen halten konnte, dann jedoch erkannte ich den Störenfried.

»Koch...?«

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Was wollte er so spät noch in meinem Zimmer? Und warum hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, das Licht anzuschalten, nur um mich zu ärgern? Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Dass er so rein gar nichts sagte, machte die Sache noch komischer.

»Sag mal, was tust du hier eigentlich?«, wollte ich voller Argwohn wissen, doch er stand nur da und legte einen Finger an die Lippen.

»Ich soll leise sein?!«, fauchte ich, »Du befiehlst mir hier gar nichts! Ich...!«

Mir verschlug es die Sprache, als er mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln Anstalten machte, zu mir unter die Decke zu kriechen.

»Hey! Hey, was soll das!? Das ist mein Bett! Geh du gefälligst wieder in deines...!«

Mit einem Schlag wurde mir klar, dass das gar nicht stimmte. Sofort schoss mir die Hitze ins Gesicht. Wie war ich denn in das Bett vom Koch geraten? Und warum hatten weder er noch ich etwas an!?

»Was...?! Koch, geh von mir runter!«

Vergeblich versuchte ich, seinem festen Griff zu entkommen. Ehe ich so Recht wusste, wie mir geschah, hatte er mich in seinem eigenen Bett festgenagelt und kniete nun breit grinsend über mir. Ich wusste nur zu gut, was genau er vorhatte, und konnte so rein gar nichts dagegen tun, dass ich von viel zu vielen Eindrücken übermannt zu zittern begann. Genauso wie es mir unerklärlich war, wie ich auf seinen nackten Körper so dicht an meinem auf diese seltsame Weise überreagieren konnte. Immerhin war er der Koch – mein Erzfeind. Und doch... eine Schande war es, dass ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte, welches aus irgendeinem Grund im Schatten verborgen blieb.

»S-sei vorsichtig«, brachte ich keuchend hervor, »Ich... hab doch noch nie... Koch!«

Es war diese eine Berührung, die mich bis tief ins Innerste zusammenzucken ließ. Er wollte mich tatsächlich! Er wollte mich hier und jetzt!

Schweißgebadet riss ich die Augen auf. Ich saß kerzengerade da und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Das war ja gerade eben höllisch knapp gewesen. Noch eine Sekunde länger und ich hätte geträumt, dass der Koch mich...

_Moment, das Ganze war ein Traum?_

Rasch musterte ich meine Umgebung. Doch, es war wieder nur ein viel zu realistischer Traum gewesen. Das hier waren nämlich mein Zimmer und mein Bett, und den Koch entdeckte ich auch nirgends. Dafür aber das Resultat meiner unanständigen Fantasien.

_Verdammt, wie kann das denn sein?! Ich hab mich doch sonst nicht so schlecht unter Kontrolle! Und jetzt passiert mir das schon zum zweiten Mal in zwei Nächten hintereinander!_

Das Problem wie üblich zu lösen, stellte im Moment allerdings keine Option für mich dar. Nicht, wenn ich dabei immer noch an den Koch denken musste, der mir mittlerweile mehr als nur Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Wieso hatte ich mich nicht mehr dagegen gewehrt, als er im Traum auf mich losgegangen war? Hatte das etwa denselben Grund wie mein bedenklicher Zustand? Bedeutete das...?

»Dusche!«, ächzte ich. Alles, was mir jetzt noch half, war eine kalte Dusche. Egal, ob ich damit das gesamte Schiff aufwecken würde.

Vollkommen durcheinander polterte ich aus dem Bett und auf den Gang hinaus. Wo der Koch sein Zimmer hatte, wusste ich nur zu genau. Auf der anderen Seite musste demzufolge das Bad sein, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte. In Windeseile hatte ich es für mich beansprucht, wobei ich mich noch nicht einmal darüber wunderte, dass es ausnahmsweise nicht so gemein gewesen war, ohne mein Wissen den Standort zu wechseln.

Mein von Wut und Unsicherheit sowie dem unmöglichen Traum überhitzter Körper nahm die Eiseskälte gierig in sich auf. Fast taten die Tropfen weh, wie sie langsam meinen Rücken und die Brust hinunterkrochen. Doch es tat gut; es tat gut, zu spüren, dass ich noch vollkommen ich war und mich allmählich wieder beruhigte. Für einige wenige Augenblicke unter dem kalten Nass schien die Welt normal und unverändert. Kaum aber verließ ich die Dusche, brach über mich herein, was bisher nur eine vage Ungewissheit gewesen war.

_Das kann nicht wahr sein! Warum?! Warum der Koch?! Warum überhaupt?!_

Ich war in einer Situation, die ich für mich niemals möglich gehalten hatte. Was lag da näher, als sich mit zitternden Händen wieder anzuziehen und danach Choppers Tür fast einzuschlagen? Denn wenn es jemanden gab, der mir irgendwie weiterhelfen konnte, dann war es ein Arzt. Bestimmt war ich nur krank, ganz bestimmt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis meinem steten Klopfen endlich Gehör geschenkt wurde. Die Tür ging einen Spalt breit auf und ein schlaftrunkenes Rentier erschien auf der Schwelle.

»Was, was ist denn? Hä, Zorro...?«

Er starrte mich an wie ein Gespenst.

»Chopper«, sagte ich im Befehlston, »Ich muss mit dir reden.«

»Du musst mit mir...?«

»Dringend!«

Ich gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber das war wirklich etwas, womit ich nicht alleine fertig wurde. Schon alleine deshalb, weil ich gar keine Ahnung hatte, wo das eigentliche Problem lag.

»Okay, okay«, sagte Chopper nach kurzer Bedenkzeit und seufzte leise auf, »Dann lass uns mal die Praxis einweihen.«

Nur im Nachthemd tappte er mir voraus in das benachbarte Zimmer hinein. Mich verwies er auf die Liege und setzte sich selbst auf den Bürostuhl. Dann, nachdem er einige Zettel und Stifte zurechtgeschoben und ein Klemmbrett präpariert hatte, schenkte er mir endlich Beachtung.

»Also«, sagte er, schon nicht mehr ganz so müde, »Worum geht es denn?«

»Deine Tabletten bringen so rein gar nichts«, brummte ich, »Da kann ich noch so viele nehmen wie ich will.«

»Sag bloß, du hast schon wieder von Sanji geträumt?!«

»Sei leise! Ja!«

Zerknirscht starrte ich auf meine Hände hinab. Noch fühlte sich mein Inneres verknotet und unsortiert an. Doch wollte ich überhaupt wissen, was dabei herauskam, wenn Chopper mir dabei half, meine Gefühle richtig einzuordnen?

»Er hat... Also, er hat einfach... Ich war in seinem Bett und... Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie das so plötzlich ging, aber bevor er es tatsächlich getan hat, bin ich aufgewacht!«

»Bevor er _was_ getan hat?«, hakte Chopper zögerlich nach. Es klang fast so, als ob er lieber gar nichts Genaueres erfahren wolle.

»Na ja!«, sagte ich ungeduldig, »Was wohl, wenn wir hier vom Koch reden?! Er hat...! Ach, auch egal! Sagen wir besser so: Als ich aufgewacht bin, musste ich mich dringend kalt duschen!«

»Du meinst...?«

Ich nickte nur und sah ihn mürrisch an. Wenn er zu dumm war, meine Worte zu deuten, konnte ich ihm auch nicht helfen. Aber er schien schon verstanden zu haben, denn nach einem kurzen Schockmoment begann er, wild auf seinem Klemmbrett herumzukritzeln. Schließlich blickte er wieder in meine Richtung und fragte: »Das heißt jetzt also, dass du von mir verlangst, andere Medizin für dich herauszusuchen?«

»Ja! Nein! Ich weiß nicht! Ich... Das war doch noch gar nicht das Schlimmste...«

»Nein?«

Chopper machte ein verwundertes Gesicht, ich hingegen ballte nur beide Hände zu Fäusten. Es war schwer, mir das einzugestehen, und nicht nur das; eigentlich hätte ich wütend darüber sein müssen, dass ich es so weit hatte kommen lassen. War ich aber nicht. Nicht wirklich.

»Nein«, bestätigte ich deshalb mit bebender Stimme, »Das Schlimmste ist doch, dass mir der Traum jetzt so im Nachhinein ganz Recht war!«

»Tatsächlich? Du fandest ihn gut?«

»Ja, Mann! Ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung, was das alles auf einmal soll! Es, es ist nur...! Ich kann gar nicht mehr wirklich böse auf den Koch sein! Und wenn ich an ihn denke, dann... dann...«

Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Wie sollte man dieses Gefühl aber auch beschreiben, das ich eben hatte? Wenn ich Chopper gesagt hätte, ich würde dem Koch gerne eine reinhauen, aber nicht, weil ich ihn hasste, dann hätte der damit auch nicht sonderlich viel anfangen können.

»Versuchst du mir etwa gerade zu sagen, dass du Sanji irgendwie magst?«, piepste er, bevor ich weiterstammeln konnte.

_Ob ich...?!_

Es traf mich hart, als die Erkenntnis, ausgelöst von Choppers Worten, in mir aufzusteigen begann. Zornig biss ich die Zähne aufeinander, zitternd vor Anspannung. Es war, als würde ich ein Verbot brechen, welches ich mir selbst auferlegt hatte, und das noch nicht einmal mit dem gebührenden Maß an Reue. Wir sprachen hier immerhin vom Koch, den ich eigentlich verachten und als meinen unebenbürdigen Gegner betrachten sollte. Er, der selber keine Gelegenheit ausließ, mich vor allen fertig zu machen. Fast trieb es mich in den Wahnsinn, dass ich anstatt wütend auf ihn zu werden, bereits jetzt schon wieder auf unseren nächsten Streit hoffte. Ein schmaler Grat zwischen Abscheu und Sympathie war es, den ich in dieser Beziehung entlangwanderte, und nun schien sich allmählich zu zeigen, wohin der Weg letzten Endes führte.

»Verflucht, Chopper!«, platzte es endlich aus mir hervor, »Ich glaub, ich mag ihn tatsächlich!«

Mein Gesicht brannte wie Feuer und aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sich meine Augen mit Wasser gefüllt. Wie dumm war ich eigentlich? Ich konnte mir unmöglich erhoffen, dass der Koch eines Tages erwidern würde, was ich gerade eben für ihn empfand.

»Du, du...? WAS?!«

Zwei große Kulleraugen glotzten mich an. Chopper hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass ich ihm in dieser Angelegenheit zustimmen würde.

»Zorro, bitte lass dir von mir keine Flöhe ins Ohr setzen! Hätte ich das nicht in Erwägung gezogen, dann...«

»Wenn es aber doch so ist!«, beharrte ich und sah ihn trotzig an, »Ich mag ihn sogar sehr!«

»Wie?! Jetzt auf einmal?! Ich dachte, ihr könnt euch nicht leiden!«

»_Er_ kann mich ja auch nicht leiden! Aber ich...! Ich weiß auch nicht...«

Ich wurde wieder leiser, ja fast beschämt. Denn ich begriff nun, was das war, was da in mir nagte und mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte. Weshalb ich letztendlich meine Augen abwandte und murmelte: »Ich glaub, ich steh auf ihn.«

Stumm saß ich da und wartete auf den Weltuntergang. Als dieser ausblieb, hob ich meinen Kopf und entdeckte, dass Chopper überrascht dreinblickte. Nicht schockiert, nur überrascht; mit einem leichten Anflug von Unverständnis.

»Aber...«, brachte er schließlich hervor, »Du streitest dich doch ständig mit ihm. So ein Gefühl taucht doch nicht von Heute auf Morgen mal eben so auf, oder?«

»Tut es ja auch gar nicht«, grummelte ich, da es zum Leugnen sowieso zu spät war, »Ich hab nur jetzt erst kapiert, dass ich mich gar nicht mit ihm streite, weil ich ihn nicht mag, sondern weil das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, ihm aufzufallen.«

_Ja, Chopper, so erbärmlich bin ich! Und jetzt lach ruhig!_

Tat er aber nicht. Im Gegenteil: Er nickte sogar verständnisvoll und machte sich Notizen auf seinem Blatt.

»Das ist alles in der Tat sehr einleuchtend. Da stellt sich einem glatt die Frage, ob es Sanji selber nicht genauso geht, was dich anbelangt...«

»Schön wär's!«, schnaubte ich, »Du weißt ganz genau, dass er mich hasst! Da kannst du die ganze Mannschaft inklusive Ace fragen; alle werden dir das bestätigen.«

Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, wurde mir mit blankem Entsetzen klar, was das bedeutete.

»Oh nein, Chopper! Er _hasst_ mich!«, ohne zu wissen, was ich tat, packte ich Chopper an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn, »Er hasst mich und ich hab ihn aber so gern! Das darf nicht sein! Tu doch irgendwas!«

Entkräftet ließ ich ihn wieder los, dann begrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen. Noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben war ich mir so hilflos vorgekommen. Dies war eine Schlacht, in der mir weder meine Kraft noch meine Erfahrung im Kampf von Nutzen sein würden. Ohne jegliche Vorkehrungen getroffen zu haben, hatte ich die gefahrvolle Welt der Gefühle betreten. Eine Welt, von der ich gehofft hatte, dass ich sie niemals genauer kennen lernen würde. Nur leider war auch Chopper nicht gerade von großer Hilfe.

»Da kann _ich_ gar nichts tun!«, sagte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, »Ich kann dir nur den Rat geben, einfach netter zu ihm zu sein. Mich wundert es nämlich kein bisschen, dass er dich nicht mag, wenn du selber immer so fies zu ihm bist.«

»Ich soll nett zum Koch sein?! Ist das ein Witz?«

»Na, wenn man jemanden mag, dann will man ihm doch im Normalfall auch nichts Böses, oder?«

»Ja, aber...!«, versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen, »Das ist der Koch! Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, dann, dann... packt es mich einfach! Ich streit mich eben gern mit ihm!«

Daraufhin war das Einzige, was von Chopper kam, ein deutlich zu vernehmendes Seufzen. Konnte schon sein, dass ihm meine Gefühle zu kompliziert wurden; immerhin verstand ich sie selber gar nicht wirklich. Sicher war ich mir nur in dem einen Punkt: Was ich all die Jahre über als Hass und Abneigung missverstanden hatte, war in Wahrheit das Verlangen danach, ihm möglichst nahe zu sein. Diesem einen Mann, der mir so gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

»Er sieht so gut aus...«

Jetzt, da ich mich damit abgefunden hatte, überkam mich die Sehnsucht nach Nähe wie ein Sturm. Niemals zuvor war es so eindeutig gewesen, dass mir mein ganzes Leben lang etwas gefehlt hatte. Etwas, das mehr war als nur Freundschaft und das großes Vertrauen ineinander voraussetzte. Dieses eine, dumme Ding, nach dem die Frauen stets so verrückt waren, über das ich bisher nur verächtlich den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

_Die Liebe. Gib es ruhig zu. Du willst, dass der Koch dich liebt._

»Bitte, was?«

Choppers Gesicht glich mittlerweile einem Fragezeichen. Verdenken konnte ich es ihm nicht, schließlich benahm ich mich im Moment kein Stück wie der verschwiegene, distanzierte Schwertkämpfer, der ich war.

»Na, er hat so tolle, blonde Haare«, seufzte ich, »Und die blauen Augen...«

Sein Bildnis tauchte vor mir auf, wie er am Herd stand und kochte; tief in seine Arbeit versunken und doch lässig, ja fast gelangweilt wirkend. Schon oft hatte ich einfach nur in der Küche gesessen und so getan, als würde ich tief und fest schlafen. Heimlich jedoch hatte ich seine schlanke Silhouette angestarrt. Nun wusste ich auch, warum.

»...so niedlich. Mit der Kringel-Augenbraue... Und kämpfen kann er auch... die langen Beine... der geile Arsch... Da fällt mir ein: Er muss wahnsinnig gelenkig sein! Das könnte man doch... Und ganz schön was in der Hose hat er auch!«

»Ehhh...!?«

Ich schreckte auf. Tatsächlich saß ich immer noch bei Chopper in der Praxis und nicht irgendwo in meinem Traumland.

»Oh nein! Hab ich das jetzt alles tatsächlich gesagt?! Das, das...!«

Ich verstummte kurzzeitig, dann fiel mir mein eigentliches Problem wieder ein.

»Er hasst mich! Chopper! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! Ich...! Hilf mir doch, irgendwie...!«

Die ob meiner Machtlosigkeit unruhigen Hände im Schoß gefaltet starrte ich auf den Boden hinab. Ich verdiente es wohl nicht anders. Die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten mir meine Grenzen und Schwächen aufgezeigt. Sogar Hilfe von Außenstehenden musste ich annehmen, um mit dem fertig zu werden, was mir ein besonders schalkhaftes Schicksal auferlegt zu haben schien. Mein Gesicht brannte vor Scham und Wut und irgendwie fühlte es sich so ganz und gar nass um meine Augen an.

»Ach, Zorro...«, raunte Chopper mit sanfter Stimme und berührte mich mit einem Huf, »Deshalb brauchst du aber doch nicht gleich zu weinen...«

»Tu ich nicht!«

Mit einem krampfhaft unterdrückten Schluchzen schüttelte ich ihn ab. Ich wollte nicht noch tiefer sinken und hier ernsthaft zu flennen anfangen. Doch er ging gar nicht näher darauf ein. Stattdessen kletterte er von seinem Stuhl und machte sich am Schreibtisch zu schaffen.

»Mir ist da nur gerade etwas eingefallen«, meinte er, »Warte, warte... wo hab ich's denn...?«

Er zog etwas aus der Schublade hervor.

»Aha, siehst du?«

Triumphierend kam er zu mir zurück getrippelt. Zwischen den Klauen hielt er etwas in Silberfolie Eingewickeltes.

»Schokolade?«

Trotzig sah ich ihn an. Hielt er mich etwa für eine Frau?

»Ja, Schokolade«, bestätigte er auf meinen geringschätzigen Blick hin, »Aber eine ganz besondere. Wenn du die isst und dabei an Sanji denkst, geht's dir bestimmt gleich besser. Hier, du wirst schon sehen.«

Er drückte sie mir in die Hand.

_Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst, oder? Wie soll denn Schokolade...?_

»Außerdem wäre es mir jetzt ganz Recht, wenn du wieder in dein Zimmer gehen würdest«, fügte er hinzu, »Ich bin müde. Aber wenn mir eine passende Lösung für dein Problem einfallen sollte, dann lasse ich dich das wissen. In Ordnung?«

»Und du überlegst auch ganz sicher?«

»Ja, natürlich. Ganz sicher.«

»Na gut.«

Ein wenig wackelig erhob ich mich. Vielleicht war das mit der Schokolade doch gar keine so dumme Idee. Zumindest war es nicht gerade so, als ob ich Süßes verabscheuen würde.

»Danke«, murmelte ich und zog die Praxistür auf, »Gute Nacht, Chopper.«

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, trat ich auf den Gang hinaus. Die Tür fiel hinter mir zu und damit auch die Fassade von mir ab, die ich bis gerade eben noch aufrecht erhalten hatte. Es mochte zwar stimmen, dass der Koch mich absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, doch das überwältigende Gefühl, das mich durchströmte, wenn ich an ihn dachte, war eine angemessene Entschädung dafür. Ich war verliebt. Das allererste Mal in meinem Leben war ich verliebt. Verliebt in den Mann, der...

...mit einemmal vor mir stand, nichts weiter als eine Hose trug und ziemlich zerknirscht aussah.

»Pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst!«, keifte er, nachdem er mich erfolgreich angerempelt hatte.

»Pass du doch auf!«, keifte ich ganz aus dem Affekt zurück, »Was tust du überhaupt hier, mitten in der Nacht?!«

»Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen! Und wo hast du die Schokolade her?!«

Ein leicht verächtlicher Blick streifte die Süßigkeit.

»Das geht dich gar nichts an!«, brummte ich und bahnte mir grob einen Weg an ihm vorbei. Ich wollte nur noch in mein Bett zurück und sonst gar nichts.

»Na, dann halt nicht!«, rief mir der Koch beleidigt hinterher, »Gute Nacht, Zorro!«

»Gute Nacht, Sanji!«

Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und schritt geladen durch den Raum. Dann erst, als ich mich auf meinem Bett niedergelassen hatte, bemerkte ich, was soeben geschehen war.

_Hat er tatsächlich...? Hab ich wirklich...?_

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Klar war doch nur, dass ich Choppers Rat völlig in den Wind geschlagen und mich mal wieder unbeliebt beim Koch gemacht hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen riss ich die Schokoladenverpackung auf, dann steckte ich mir eines der verlockend glänzenden Quadrate in den Mund. Erst süß, schließlich bitter zerging es auf meiner Zunge und spiegelte somit genauestens wider, was ich empfand, sobald ich an den Koch dachte. Er war unerreichbar fern und doch hätte ich ihn so gerne hier neben mir gehabt, nur damit er mich festhielt.

»Du blöder Koch, du«, murmelte ich und nahm mir noch ein Stück Schokolade, »Ein wenig lieb haben könntest du mich schon.«

Doch das würde wohl für immer ein Traum bleiben. Zumindest, was den echten Koch anging. Ein nicht ganz so lebendiger, etwas kleinerer hingegen...

Von Vernunft und Ehrgefühl komplett im Stich gelassen, stand ich auf. Wofür hatte man denn ein geheimes Talent, wenn nicht, um sich das Leben zu verschönern? Also durchwühlte ich mit Feuereifer das Kästchen, das gegenüber von meinem Bett stand. Endlich wusste ich wieder, was zu tun war.

* * *

_Choppers Part:_

Als Zorro verschwunden war, stieß ich einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Das hatte ja besser geklappt, als erwartet. Besonders, da er überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, inwieweit seine Träume mit meinen Tabletten zusammenhingen. Und jetzt, ja, jetzt hatte er endlich zugegeben, was für ein geschultes Auge längst offensichtlich war.

Schon hatte ich mir triumphierend ins Fäustchen lachen wollen, da flog die Tür auf.

»CHOPPER!«

Mit zwei Schritten stand Sanji vor mir und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür mit lautem Krachen wieder zufiel.

»Ahh... ehh... Sanji...«

Ich versuchte mich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Doch vor einem zornig mit den Augen funkelnden Sanji gab es kein Entrinnen.

»Weißt du, was deine SCHEISS-TABLETTEN getan haben!?«, donnerte er und für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, er würde gleich Amok laufen, »Erst träum ich, dass ich den MARIMO in meinem EIGENEN BETT flachlege! Und dann wach ich auf und hab nen STÄNDER! Findest du das witzig, oder was!?«

Er sah mich an wie ein Wahnsinniger, den Unterkiefer bedrohlich vorgeschoben.

»Also... das nicht gerade, aber...«, ich schluckte, »...deshalb brüllt man das auch nicht einfach so nachts durch das ganze Schiff.«

»Mir egal! Das war sowieso noch gar nicht das Schlimme!«

»N-nein?«

Auf seine Schimpfkanonade hin hatte ich zwar den Eindruck, dass es kaum schlimmer kommen konnte, aber da irrte ich wohl.

»Nein! War es nicht!«, fuhr er mich an, »Das Schlimme ist doch, dass...! Dass...!«

Er suchte nach geeigneten Worten, wobei er jedoch nicht allzu erfolgreich schien.

»Ja...?«

Fragend sah ich ihn von unten her an. Wenn er mir zu sagen hatte, was ich bereits vorausahnte, dann wurde es Zeit für einen kleinen Champagner.

»Ach, Mann!«, brüllte er letztendlich, »Ich bin in den Marimo verknallt! Zufrieden?!«

_Wenn Zorro das jetzt hören könnte... Dann bräuchte ich mich kein Stück mehr um die beiden zu kümmern._

So jedoch stand ich vor der größten Kuriosität, die mir je untergekommen war: Beide gaben zu, dass sie den anderen mehr als nur mochten, aber dass sie im Umgang miteinander dementsprechend handelten, fiel ihnen nicht im Traum ein. Sturheit (oder Blödheit) kannte wohl keine Grenzen.

»Ach, ich bin doch hoffnungslos...«

Schlagartig von seinem Zorn verlassen, der daraufhin Depression Platz machte, ließ sich Sanji auf die Praxisliege fallen. Das Gesicht in den Händen begraben sackte er dort als kleines Häuflein Elend zusammen.

»Sanji... du bist doch nicht hoffnungslos«, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schnitt mir das Wort ab.

»Natürlich bin ich! Jeder, der noch alle beisammen hat, verguckt sich doch nicht in den einzigen Kerl, der einen nicht ausstehen kann! Nur, weil der rein zufällig auch schwul ist und obendrein auch noch verdammt gut aussieht!«

_Das heißt dann, Zorro hat sie nicht mehr alle..._

»Und das sind deine einzigen Gründe?«, hakte ich nach, um mein Protokoll wahrheitsgemäß fortzuführen.

»Nein, natürlich nicht!«, fauchte Sanji zurück, als hätte ich eine Anschuldigung gemacht, »Es ist nur...! Er...! Mann, natürlich streiten wir uns ständig, aber doch auch nur, weil mir das mit ihm so Spaß macht!«

_Aha, das versteht Sanji also unter Spaß. Interessant. Wusste ich auch noch nicht._

»...und ich meine, na ja...«, seine Stimme wurde wieder leiser, »Ihm beim Trainieren zuzusehen, das ist einfach... Wow! Die Muskeln... und der geile Arsch. Und wenn er kämpft... Der bringt es fertig, mit Schwert im Mund noch zu reden. Ich frag mich, ob das nicht auch mit was Anderem ginge... Ach, und ist dir überhaupt schon mal aufgefallen, wie viel der in der Hose hat?«

»NEIN..!«

_Ja, ist denn das so wichtig?! Man möchte meinen, die gucken ständig nur auf sowas!_

Aber Sanji ließ meine ich-bin-hier-irgendwie-Fehl-am-Platz Miene gänzlich kalt. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, mich mit verträumter Stimme darüber aufzuklären, wie toll Zorro doch war.

»...und die grünen Haare...«

_Wie kommt er denn jetzt so plötzlich da drauf?!_

»...da möchte man am liebsten einfach so durchwuscheln...«

»Ähh... das ist ja alles schön und gut«, unterbrach ich ihn endlich, »Aber...«

»Ja, ich weiß, Chopper. Du brauchst gar nicht weiterzureden. Er kann mich nicht ausstehen. Das ist es doch, was du sagen wolltest, nicht wahr?«

Mit einem seltsam melancholischen Lächeln sah er mich an. Nun, ich musste schon zugeben, dass er das Ganze gelassener als Zorro nahm, aber verwirrt war er ebenso wie dieser.

»Der Meinung bin ich noch nicht einmal«, versuchte ich mein Glück als Amor, »Bestimmt geht es ihm nur ähnlich wie dir und ihm machen eure Streitereien auch Spaß.«

»Das glaubst du?«

Er bedachte mich mit einem herablassenden Blick, dann fing er freudlos zu lachen an.

»Nein, Chopper, niemals! Er hasst mich und Schluss! Der Typ ist so weltfremd und naiv, der würde meine Gefühle für ihn noch nicht einmal dann kapieren, wenn ich ihm nen Heiratsantrag machen würde.«

Es war ein fließender Übergang, als aus seinem Lachen allmählich ein halb ersticktes Schluchzen wurde.

»Chopper!«, wimmerte er, »Bitte hilf mir doch! Bei jedem anderen wüsste ich, was zu tun ist, aber der Kerl macht mich ratlos!«

Diese Aufforderung heute schon zum zweiten Mal zu hören, war für mich ein unweigerlicher Beweis dafür, wie endlos mächtig die Liebe war. Sie zwang sogar die stärksten und tapfersten Männer in die Knie, so dass sie heulend bei mir saßen und weder ein noch aus wussten. Vielleicht hätte ich das auch gar nicht so schlimm gefunden, wenn ich selber genau gewusst hätte, was in solch einer Situation zu tun war. Da ich aber kein Beziehungsberater war, musste ich mit weniger herkömmlichen Methoden aufwarten.

»Also, Sanji... jetzt komm mal wieder ein bisschen runter. Das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin.«

Ich machte einen letzten, schwungvollen Schriftzug auf meinem Klemmbrett, dann stand ich auf. Wohl oder übel musste ich auch noch meine Kekse opfern.

Während Sanji mir von der Liege aus hoffnungsvoll zusah, holte ich die Packung aus der Schreibtischschublade. Als ich damit zu ihm zurückkehrte und sie ihm in die Hand drückte, machte er ein ähnlich dummes Gesicht wie schon zuvor Zorro.

»Das sind... Kekse?«

»Natürlich«, erklärte ich, »Aber keine gewöhnlichen. Wenn du die isst und dabei an Zorro denkst, dann geht es dir gleich besser. Ganz bestimmt.«

Er schielte ungläubig in meine Richtung. Natürlich war das vollkommener Quatsch und das auch Kekse, wie man sie überall kaufen konnte. Aber wer hatte nicht schon vom Placebo-Effekt gehört?

»Bist du dir sicher?«

»Vollkommen sicher«, bestätigte ich, »Wobei das alleine natürlich nicht reicht. Bis mir etwas Besseres einfällt, kannst du zumindest daran arbeiten, ein wenig netter zu Zorro zu sein.«

»Nett zum Marimo? Pah! Wie du meinst. Ich kann dir aber gleich sagen, dass das nichts bringt.«

Er erhob sich mit seinem üblichen gelangweilten Gehabe. Fast schien es so, als hätte ich ihn weitestgehend beruhigt.

»Du könntest es wenigstens versuchen...«

»Ja, ja, und Steine können fliegen«, er schritt zur Tür hinüber, »Danke für alles, Chopper, aber mit Nettigkeiten beißt man bei dem Sturschädel auf Granit. Gute Nacht.«

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Kopfschütteln nahm ich meine Aufzeichnungen und setzte mich damit an den Schreibtisch. Gehofft hatte ich ja, dass ich mit meinen Tabletten etwas erreichen würde, aber war es jetzt nicht fast schwieriger als vorher, die beiden zu irgendetwas zu bewegen? Beide behaupteten steif und fest, der andere würde sie abgrundtief hassen, und ein jegliches Liebesgeständnis – egal, von welcher Seite – hätten sie als schlechten Scherz aufgefasst. Das war nun nicht wirklich der Anlass zum Feiern, für den ich ihn gerne gehalten hätte.

Ich seufzte und zog die oberste Schublade auf. Doch als ich hineingriff, griff ich ins Leere. Wie auch anders, wenn man vorhin noch die Spendierhosen getragen hatte?

»Jetzt hab ich den Schwuchteln meine ganzen Süßigkeiten gegeben.«

Nicht gerade angetan von dieser ernüchternden Tatsache schloss ich die Schublade wieder.

»Hättest ja nur nicht so freundlich sein müssen«, erklang es und mit einem Blick auf den Tisch wurde mir klar, wem die Stimme gehörte. Es war das Teufelchen, welches in einem mit winzigkleinen Fledermäusen bedruckten Schlafanzug auf meinem Klemmbrett fläzte.

»Halt den Rand!«

Das Engelchen tauchte ebenfalls vor mir auf, hoheitsvoll in ein Nachthemd gewandet.

»Doch, Chopper, das war wirklich freundlich von dir«, lobte es mich, »So selbstlos, so umsorgend, so mitfühlend...«

»Ich krieg gleich die Krätze, wenn du noch eines dieser scheußlichen Wörter sagst!«

»Was macht ihr hier eigentlich?«, unterbrach ich sie, »Ihr habt so schön drüben in meinem Hut geschlafen. Wollt ihr nicht lieber wieder...?«

»Doch nicht mit dem Federvieh!«, brummte das Teufelchen, »Der rückt einem so nah auf die Pelle, dass einem das kalte Grausen kommt!«

»Weil du doch einsehen musst, dass es zu zweit vieeel schöner ist als alleine.«

»Nö.«

»Aber ja doch. Du willst es nur nicht zugeben.«

Das Engelchen setzte sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln neben das Klemmbrett und streckte eine Hand nach den grünen Haaren des Miniatur-Zorros aus.

»Ähh! Lass das!«

Er sprang auf, sichtlich angewidert.

_Und manchmal glaub ich das immer noch nicht ganz. Die kann es doch nicht wirklich geben!_

Nun, immerhin waren sie realistisch genug, um sich quer über meinen Schreibtisch zu jagen, während ich versuchte, meine Aufzeichnungen ins Reine zu schreiben. Dass das Engelchen dabei irgendwann auf die Idee kam, das Teufelchen könne ihm doch einen Kuss geben, überhörte ich beinahe.

* * *

_Namis Part:_

»Robin! Wach auf!«

Ich kniete vor dem Guckloch und glotzte in Zorros Zimmer hinunter. Es konnte doch nicht ganz stimmen, was ich da sah.

»Mann, Robin!«, zischte ich wieder, »Jetzt mach schon!«

Endlich regte sich oben im Bett etwas.

»Hnn... Nami...?«

Es folgte eine kurze Stille, die ich ausnutzte, um mich nach ihr umzusehen. Sie lugte verschlafen über den Bettrand, ein leicht verwundertes Gesicht aufgesetzt.

»Sag mal, was machst du da, mitten in der Nacht?«

»Sanji ist vorhin so laut ins Bad gepoltert, da bin ich wach geworden«, erklärte ich, »Aber das ist gar nicht das Wichtige. Du musst _hierher_ kommen!«

Ich deutete unmissverständlich auf das Loch im Fußboden.

»Zorro ist auch wach?«

»Nicht nur das! Du musst dir das dringend ansehen!«

Erst blickte sie mich noch erstaunt an, dann kam sie heruntergeklettert. Ich hatte sie wohl doch neugierig gemacht.

»Komm schon, komm schon...!«

Indem ich ein wenig zur Seite rutschte, machte ich ihr genügend Platz, damit auch sie freien Zugang zu dem Spektakel hatte.

»Was ist denn da unten?«, fragte sie, »Du tust ja gerade so, als ob... Nein.«

Sie hatte einen Blick riskiert und der reichte aus, um ihr ein klein wenig die Fassung zu nehmen.

»Das ist jetzt aber nicht das, wofür ich es halte, oder?«, sagte sie und sah mich mit in die Höhe gezogenen Brauen an.

»Nein, Robin, natürlich nicht.«

»Gut. Ich dachte nämlich schon...«

Erneut blickte sie durch das Loch hindurch.

»Dann ist das da auch kein Sanji-Püppchen, das Zorro da näht, nein?«

»Nein, Robin, das ist kein Sanji-Püppchen.«

Wir wechselten ungläubige Blicke. Dann, mit einem zweistimmigen Seufzen: »Es ist ein Sanji-Püppchen.«

Stille.

Die in ein hysterisches Giggeln meinerseits überging.

»Oh Gott, Robin! Zorro kann tatsächlich nähen! Er kann **nähen**!«

»Ja«, stimmte sie mir zu, »Besser als du, würde ich sagen.«

»Egal, egal!«, quietschte ich unter verhaltenem Gelächter, »Er näht sich ein Sanji-Püppchen! Mann, ist das mies!«

»Mir tut er ja eher Leid. Jetzt, wo er so ganz offensichtlich auf Sanji steht...«

»Ja, meinst du vielleicht, Sanji ist auch wach?!«

Rasch war ich bei dem anderen Guckloch. Wurde allerdings mit weniger spektakulären Dingen entlohnt.

»Ach, er liest nur und futtert Kekse.«

Enttäuscht kehrte ich zu Robin zurück, die gar nicht genug von dem nähenden Zorro kriegen konnte.

»Es würde mich arg interessieren«, meinte sie, »Ob er das auch vor jemandem zugeben würde.«

»Was? Dass er nähen kann? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Da geben Kerle nicht so gern mit an...«

»Nein, ich meine, ob er uns was erzählt, wenn wir ihn fragen, wen aus der Mannschaft er am bestaussehendsten findet?«

»Ach soo...«

Meine Augen wurden groß und rund. Von Zorro selbst zu hören, dass er in Sanji verknallt war, stellte ich mir unglaublich niedlich vor.

»Du meinst also, wir sollen ihn uns morgen einfach mal vorknöpfen?«, hakte ich diebisch grinsend nach.

»Genau das.«

Auch Robin lächelte. Das jedoch nicht allzu lange.

»Oh, Nami, warte...«, sie schien die Lage dort unten zu analysieren, »Ich glaube, er ist fertig.«

»Tatsächlich?!«

»Ja, und jetzt rennt er mit dem Püppchen im Zimmer herum, als könne er selber gar nicht fassen, was er da fabriziert hat.«

Wir sahen uns an. Und lachten alle beide gleichzeitig los. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sich allmählich etwas zwischen unseren beiden Dickköpfen anbahnen würde.

**Geständnis um Mitternacht**** - Ende**

* * *

Es - tut - mir - so - Leid! Aber wer einen nähenden Zorro nicht verkraften kann, sollte lieber nicht weiterlesen... es wird noch viel komischer ;)

21


	10. Zweifelhaft vergnügliche Feierlichkeiten

Jup, in diesem Kapitel schreib ich ein wenig mehr über Lysop... weil der sich ja immerhin noch bei Sanji entschuldigen muss. Außerdem... wer aufpasst, findet vielleicht einen kleinen Hinweis auf zukünftige Ereignisse ;)

* * *

**Zweifelhaft vergnügliche Feierlichkeiten**

_Sanjis Part:_

Es war reichlich spät, als wir uns alle am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück eingefunden hatten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schlief die eine Hälfte der Crew noch halb, während die andere auch nicht viel wacher aussah. Da hatten wohl die Bewohner des Unterdecks gemeinsam mit Ace in Lysops Geburtstag hineingefeiert. Dass Chopper dazu gar keine Zeit gehabt hatte, wusste ich nur zu gut, und der Marimo pennte sowieso immer. Nur bei Nami und Robin war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, warum sie leicht umnächtigt ihren Kaffee schlürften und mir dann und wann schiefe Blicke zuwarfen. Was mich anging, so konnte ich nur sagen, dass ich nach meiner gestrigen Erkenntnis erstaunlich gelassen war. Zwar hatten weder meine Bücher noch Choppers Wunderkekse in irgendeinem Sinne geholfen, mich dieses Verlangen nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit vergessen zu lassen, aber immerhin hatte ich den anfänglichen Schock überwunden. Ich war jetzt ganz offiziell, nun ja, in den Marimo verknallt. Und nicht nur offiziell; nein, bis über beide Ohren traf es da schon eher. Ich konnte ihn gar nicht mehr richtig ansehen, geschweige denn mit ihm sprechen, ohne dass ich tiefrot anlief. Weshalb ich das lieber bleiben ließ.

_Schade eigentlich drum. Er würde es bestimmt noch nicht einmal merken, wenn ich ein wenig mit ihm flirten würde._

Aber so sehr ich mir auch vorstellte, ihn mit meiner Playboy-Masche rumkriegen zu wollen – das fühlte sich einfach falsch an. Ich wollte ihn nicht als Kurzzeit-Lover, ich wollte ihn so richtig und ganz und gar. Anders ausgedrückt: So verliebt war ich in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht gewesen. Zu meinem eigenen Wohl ließ ich mir davon allerdings nichts anmerken. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, dies vor Chopper zugeben zu müssen.

Ich verteilte gerade Spiegeleier, als Ace plötzlich einfiel, er müsse in dem allgemeinen, schlaftrunkenen Gemurmel seiner guten Laune Luft machen.

»Wie war das jetzt eigentlich genau, Robin? Was wir heute Nacht geträumt haben, wird wahr?«

»So sagt man«, erwiderte Robin.

»Ha, das ist zu genial! Ich hab nämlich von einer Katze geträumt. So eine gaanz kleine Schwarze mit blauen Kulleraugen. Hach, die war so niedlich, die hätte ich am liebsten jetzt gleich sofort!«

»Gar nichts gibt's«, kam es verwundernswerterweise von Ruffy, »Du kriegst keine Katze. Von denen muss ich niesen.«

»Du bist allergisch auf Katzen?«, fragte Nami.

»Nein, Nami! Ich muss davon _niesen_!«

»Ahh... Ach so...«

Sie lächelte schwach, dann verfinsterte sich ihre Miene schlagartig.

»Na, aber wenigstens hat er was Nettes geträumt. Alles, was _ich_ geträumt habe, war, dass ich mein Geld zum Fenster rausgeschmissen hab!«

»Oh, wie schlimm«, lächelte Robin.

»Ja, das _war_ schlimm! Ich leih niemandem von euch mehr Geld! Rein als Vorsichtsmaßnahme!«

»Wie du meinst«, sie wandte sich uns anderen zu, »Ich auf jeden Fall musste eine Rede schreiben. Hat sogar ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht. Ich hab mich richtig gefreut.«

»Schön für dich!«, platzte Frankie dazwischen und ich witterte bereits wieder einen seiner Anfälle, »Ich hatte einen Albtraum! Lauter Betten musste ich schreinern: Doppelbetten, Ehebetten, Stockbetten, große Betten, kleine Betten, Babybetten, Puppenbetten...!«

»Schatz, jetzt ist aber wieder gut...«

»...Wasserbetten...!«

Bevor Frankie allerdings anfangen konnte, seine Stimmung musikalisch zu untermalen, wurde er lautstark von Lysop unterbrochen.

»Oh Gott! Jetzt, wo du es sagst: Ich hatte auch einen Albtraum!«

Er schlug theatralisch die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Wetten, dass es sich um etwas ganz Banales handelte?

»Ich hab vom Klabautermann geträumt! Vom _Klabautermann_!«

»Ja, aber... war der nicht irgendwas Gutes?«, fragte Nami verwirrt.

»Dieser nicht!«, beharrte Lysop, »Er war klein und blond und hat die ganze Zeit so fürchterlich gebrüllt, dass mir jetzt noch alle Haare zu Berge stehen!«

Daraufhin wandte sich alles mir zu.

»Geht's euch noch gut?«, brummte ich, »Ich seh doch nicht aus wie ein Klabautermann!«

»Die Beschreibung passt ganz gut...«, fing Ace an, doch Lysop schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

»Nein, nein, nein! Nicht Sanji! Der schreit vielleicht auch viel, aber nicht so hässlich! Außerdem war das Ding winzig! Ich glaub, ich mal mir gleich nach dem Essen ein Schutzpentagramm an die Zimmertür! Nur für den Fall!«

Er fing an, seine Haferflocken in Windeseile in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

»Na, da hattet ihr es ja alle noch gut«, kam es von Ruffy, »Betten und Klabautermänner sind doch noch gar keine richtigen Albträume. Meiner war vieeel schlimmer.«

»Du hattest einen Albtraum?«

Nicht nur Nami glotzte ihn an. Was musste denn passieren, dass sogar Ruffy sagte, er hätte schlecht geträumt?

»Na ja, ich bin im Traum aufgestanden und ins Esszimmer gegangen und dann war kein Frühstück da! Und Sanji war auch weg! Den ganzen Tag kein richtiges Essen! Das war so schlimm...! Das _darf_ nicht wahr werden!«

Auf diese Worte folgte allgemeines Seufzen. Natürlich – ein Tag ohne Mahlzeit war eine von Ruffys größten Ängsten. Wieso waren wir da nicht gleich draufgekommen?

»Ihr wollt auch nicht, dass mein Traum wahr wird«, piepste Chopper hinter seinen Cornflakes hervor, »Der war so peinlich...«

»Los, erzähl!«, drängte ihn Lysop, »Peinliche Sachen hören wir doch gern!«

»Nein, Lysop, das willst du nicht.«

»Ach, so lange du nicht geträumt hast, dass ich Ace knutschen muss...«

»Hab ich aber!«

Er vergrub sich jammernd in seinen Armen. Lysop hingegen war der Mund offen stehen geblieben. Mit einem zuckenden Augenlid wandte er sich langsam ganz allmählich zu Ace um, der neben ihm saß, nicht minder geschockt.

»Ich will dich aber nicht knutschen!«, rief er aufgebracht.

»Ja, ich dich auch nicht«, grummelte Ace zurück, »Oder wollt ihr mich etwa rausekeln?«

»Kann schon sein«, grinste ich, »Ich hab unter anderem nämlich geträumt, wir hätten dich über Bord geworfen. Dich und noch jemanden. Kann mich aber leider nicht mehr erinnern, wer das war...«

»Solange das nicht auch ich war!«, stöhnte Lysop. Ace hingegen zog es vor, zu schmollen.

»Nett ist das hier. Wirklich«, maulte er, »Man kriegt keine Katze, soll ins Wasser geworfen werden und Lysop knutschen muss man auch noch. Sagt mir doch gleich, dass ich gehen soll.«

»Ach, jetzt hab dich doch nicht so!«, lachte Ruffy, der die Situation natürlich wieder urkomisch fand, »Sehen würd ich das schon mal gerne!«

»Nee, Ruffy, nein! Das... das mach ich ganz einfach nicht!«

Trotzig verschränkte Lysop die Arme vor der Brust.

»Das steht auch überhaupt nicht zur Debatte«, fügte Ace hinzu. Aber Ruffy war bereits voll in Fahrt; wenn es darum ging, Ace für schwul zu erklären, war er schnell dabei.

»Doch, das ist bestimmt lustig. Wie bei Dornröschen zum Beispiel...«

»Ach, hört mir doch mit Dornröschen auf!«, machte sich da endlich auch der Marimo bemerkbar, der der Konversation mit wachsendem Interesse beigewohnt hatte.

»Wieso?«, wollte Nami wissen, »Ist doch ein ganz nettes Märchen.«

»Nicht, wenn man träumt, man wär selber Dornröschen und...!«

Er verstummte, doch es war schon zu spät: Ein jeder hier bei Tisch hatte es gehört. Und obwohl diese Vorstellung – ihn zärtlich wachzuküssen – eine durchaus verlockende war, galt es, den Schein zu bewahren. Er und ich hassten uns. Punkt.

»Bwahahaha! Du und Dornröschen!«, brüllte ich und ließ mich lachend auf meinen Stuhl fallen, »Wer will denn dich schon wachknutschen?!«

»Halt die Klappe, Koch!«

Wütend wandte er den Blick ab, während ich aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr herauskam. Es war zu bescheuert: Hier saß ich nun und hatte einen erneuten Streit angezettelt, obwohl es so viel klüger gewesen wäre, seinen Kommentar für einen Flirt zu nutzen. Mir war wirklich nicht zu helfen.

Mit einem letzten überdrehten Kichern erhob ich mich also wieder, bevor mich der nächste bissige Satz von meinen Lippen vollends in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte.

»Ich bin dann oben in der Küche«, sagte ich ganz sachlich, »Nami, Ruffy, ihr seid mit Tisch abräumen dran.«

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Versammelten zu werfen, verließ ich das Esszimmer. Ich hatte heute genug zu tun, um mich den ganzen Tag in der Küche zu verkriechen und über dies und jenes nachzudenken. Besonders, was meine verkorkste Beziehung zum Marimo anging, über die ich nicht im Geringsten glücklich war. Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass er mich verabscheute, was wiederum mich dazu brachte, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit anzukeifen. Es war ein Teufelskreis, aus dem das Ausbrechen unmöglich schien.

_Der würd mich so auslachen, wenn ich ihm damit ankomme, dass ich in ihn verknallt bin. Nein, das __**kann**__ ich ihm einfach nicht sagen!_

Irgendjemandem musste ich es aber sagen, sonst platzte ich im Laufe des Tages noch. Chopper wusste es zwar, jedoch nur, weil er Arzt war. Was mir fehlte, war ein guter Freund, dem ich das anvertrauen konnte.

_Lysop, du Knalltüte! Wenn du dich doch nicht so anstellen würdest! Bloß weil du jetzt weißt, dass ich schwul bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich anfalle wie ein Wilder, sobald ich mit dir alleine bin. Das hätte ich vorher auch schon machen können._

Kopfschüttelnd betrat ich die Küche. Und für diesen Ignoranten sollte ich also Kuchen backen und Partysnacks zubereiten? Nun, das würde ich schon so perfekt hinkriegen, dass er danach gar nicht anders konnte, als sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Weshalb ich auch gleich mit einem gedeckten Apfelkuchen anfing. Damit hatte ich doch noch jedes Schleckmaul rumgekriegt.

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde und mir blieb als abschließende Aufgabe nur noch der Mürbteig auszurollen, der oben auf die Füllung kam. Schön rund und nicht zu dick musste er sein; fast wie bei Weihnachtsplätzchen. Später würde ich ihn dann mit Marmelade und Zuckerguss bestreichen.

_So, ausgerollt wäre er dann schon mal. Jetzt..._

»Sanji! Kannst du uns mal ganz schnell helfen?!«

Ace lugte zur Tür herein, wobei er es tunlichst vermied, in Kontakt mit der Schwelle zu geraten. Ja, doch, sie wirkte genauso wie ich mir erhofft hatte.

»Wobei denn?!«

»Ruffy und ich haben aus Versehen den Anker von der Kette losgemacht«, erklärte er mit einem betretetenen Grinsen, »Und wir können weder Frankie noch Zorro finden, um ihn aus dem Wasser zu holen.«

_Ja, gibt's denn das eigentlich?!_

»Kaum haben wir ein neues Schiff, macht ihr es gleich wieder kaputt«, murrte ich, »Aber ich komm ja schon.«

Widerwillig, wenn auch nicht ernsthaft wütend verließ ich die Küche, immer Ace hinterher. Der Teig indessen machte es sich auf der Arbeitsfläche bequem.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

Inmitten von Möhre, Zwiebel und Paprika saß ich da und grübelte. Ab und an machte ich eine Bemerkung zu den durchaus nett gestalteten Spruchbändern, die sie fabrizierten, doch eigentlich beschäftigte mich dieses ungute Gefühl, das mich so gar nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte. Es hatte viel mit Sanji zu tun, dessen war ich mir sicher. Nicht anders wäre es zu erklären gewesen, warum mir der Gedanke daran, dass er heute nur für mich in der Küche stand, irgendwie unangenehm war. Zu gerne hätte ich alles auf die Tatsache geschoben, dass er ein schwuler Playboy war, der mich zu allem Überfluss (wenn auch nur aus Jux) angebaggert hatte. Doch umso länger ich dasaß und nachdachte, desto klarer erkannte ich das eigentliche Problem: Er tat mir Leid. Er tat mir deshalb Leid, weil ich ihm als sein bester Freund so schändlich in den Rücken gefallen war und ihn abgewiesen hatte für eine Sache, für die er im Eigentlichen gar nichts konnte.

_Aber selber Schuld ist er ja schon. Wenn er mir mal früher etwas davon gesagt hätte, so unter vier Augen, hätte mich das weniger überrumpelt._

Ein mieser Freund wäre ich allerdings, wenn ich ihm das nicht verzeihen könnte.

»Leute«, sagte ich und stand auf, »Macht ihr mal eben alleine weiter. Ich bin gleich wieder da.«

Ich entfernte mich, trotz ihrer Proteste, ich hätte ja sowieso noch gar nichts getan, und stieg die Treppe zur Küche hinauf.

_Bitte lass ihn nicht da sein, bitte lass ihn nicht da sein, bitte..._

Verwundert spähte ich durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Küchentür. Er war tatsächlich nicht da.

_Na, das war ja so klar! Er kann mich nicht mehr leiden und deshalb krieg ich auch keinen Kuchen! Hätt ich mir doch denken können!_

Schon wollte ich unverrichteter Dinge wieder von dannen ziehen, da stach mir etwas ins Auge, das auf der Arbeitsfläche lag. Wie es aussah, hatte Sanji zwar keinen Kuchen vorbereitet, dafür aber Plätzchenteig ausgerollt. Vielleicht wollte er sich zuerst um die Snacks kümmern und dann den Kuchen backen?

»Ach, da kann ich ihm doch schnell zur Hand gehen«, beschloss ich und machte mich voller Tatendrang auf die Suche nach den Plätzchen-Ausstechern, »Dann freut er sich, wenn er zurück kommt, und ich kann ihm auch noch ganz großherzig verzeihen. Mann, bin ich toll!«

Gut gelaunt und in Windeseile hatte ich die Plätzchen ausgestochen, auf das Backblech gelegt und in den Ofen geschoben. Jetzt musste ich nur noch eine Weile warten, dann konnte ich sie herausholen und in eine Schüssel füllen.

_Sind ja schon ein wenig wenig_, überlegte ich, als ich die fertigen Kekse so vor mir hatte, _Ruffy hat die doch in Nullkommanichts aufgefuttert._

Aber Sanji musste schon selber wissen, was richtig war. Und wenn er meinte, dass zehn Plätzchen für zwölf Personen reichen würden, war das seine Sache.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ich wandte mich freudestrahlend um. Gleich würde Sanji sehen, wie fleißig ich gewesen war.

»Was tust du denn hier?«

Irritiert davon, mich hier vorzufinden, blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und sah mich schräg an.

»Dir helfen!«, strahlte ich, »Guck mal, was ich gemacht hab!«

Ich hielt ihm die Keksschüssel entgegen.

»Was zum...?!«

Er kam näher und starrte ungläubig auf die Plätzchen hinab.

»Da bist du platt, was?«

Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust grinste ich ihn an. Was ich allerdings nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass sich sein Gesicht daraufhin zu einer zornigen Grimasse verzog.

»Ja sag mal, spinnst du eigentlich?!«, er schlug sich eine Hand an die Stirn und mir verging das Grinsen, »Du kannst doch nicht einfach...!«

Er stürmte hinüber zu dem Teig, der da immer noch lag, nun aber einige sternförmige Löcher aufwies. Und als er diesen gesehen hatte, wurde er erst richtig wütend.

»Du Schwachkopf! Das war kein Plätzchenteig!«

»N-nein...?«

In weiser Voraussicht hatte ich mich hinter dem Aquarium in Sicherheit gebracht, obwohl ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, weshalb Sanji sich so aufregte.

»Nein, war es nicht!«, brüllte er und kam wutschnaubend um die Ecke gefegt, »Das war der Deckel von deinem Kuchen, du Depp!«

Drohend baute er sich vor mir auf, während ich immer weiter zurückwich, die Schüssel an meine Brust gedrückt. Was man auch tat, man machte es falsch.

»Bitte, bitte, tu mir nichts! Das konnte ich doch nicht wissen!«, jammerte ich, »Ich, ich... ES TUT MIR LEID!«

Er hatte mich bis an die Wand gedrängt. Alles, worauf ich jetzt noch hoffen konnte, war seine Gnade.

»Es tut dir also Leid?«

Schlagartig hatte sich sein Zorn in eine missbilligende Miene verwandelt. Er glaubte mir nicht. Und ich wusste auch, warum.

»Ja, es tut mir Leid! Alles! Alles tut mir Leid!«

Was sogar stimmte. Er war es nicht, der etwas Verkehrtes getan hatte, sondern ich. _Ich_ war gemein zu _ihm_ gewesen und _er_ war derjenige, der _mir_ verzeihen musste.

»Was alles?«, fragte Sanji mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

»Alles!«, wimmerte ich und ließ mich mit Blick gen Boden auf die Knie fallen, »Ich versprech dir auch, dass ich dich nie mehr wieder aus dem Zimmer werfen will! Und dass ich nicht mehr vor dir weglaufen werde! Und ich mach auch nie mehr wieder Plätzchen aus deinem Kuchenteig!«

Es war Stille, die folgte. Die allerdings nicht lange genug andauerte, um unangenehm zu sein.

»Ach, steh schon auf, du Blödmann.«

Ich sah auf und entdeckte, dass Sanji mir schief lächelnd eine Hand hinhielt. Immer noch mit der Schüssel unterm Arm ergriff ich sie und zog mich daran hoch. Nur, um mich gleich darauf in einer kameradschaftlichen Umarmung wiederzufinden.

»Dann will ich mal nicht so sein«, murmelte Sanji, »Und dir auch etwas versprechen. Nämlich, dass ich nie mehr wieder versuchen werde, dich auszuziehen.«

»Das will ich aber hoffen, Mann!«

Er ließ mich los, dann nahm er mir die Kekse ab.

»So«, sagte er und kehrte damit zur Anrichte zurück, »Dann lass uns mal sehen, ob wir die Bescherung einigermaßen retten können.«

»W-wir?!«

Zögerlich folgte ich ihm und sah zu, wie er das übriggebliebene Teiggitter in eine Kuchenform legte, die gefüllt war mit einer seltsam matschigen Apfelmasse. Nicht, dass ich die vorher nicht gesehen hätte, aber wer bitteschön kam denn darauf, dass das Kuchen sein könnte?

»Ich schlag vor, wir backen den jetzt so«, sagte Sanji nachdenklich, »Und nachher stecken wir die Plätzchen in die Löcher.«

»Wie du meinst.«

_Und das soll jetzt alles gewesen sein?_, dachte ich, während er die Kuchenform in den Ofen schob. Zumindest hatte ich erwartet, dass er einen letzten Versuch unternehmen würde, mit mir zu flirten. Umsonst hatte er sich doch bestimmt nicht mich als seinen besten Freund ausgesucht.

Mit seinem nächsten Satz wurde er allerdings all meinen Erwartungen gerecht.

»Lysop, ich muss dir was sagen.«

_Oh Gott, ich hab's ja gewusst! Wie nur reagieren!?_

»U-und was?«, fragte ich unter kalten Schweißausbrüchen.

»Na ja, sagen wir so: Es ist etwas sehr Persönliches.«

Mit leicht rosa Wangen starrte er auf seine Hände hinab.

»Etwas Persönliches...?!«

Ich konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, dass meine Stimme immer höher wurde vor Entsetzen. Sanji schien das weniger zu kümmern.

»Du lachst bestimmt, wenn ich dir das sage«, druckste er mit verschämtem Grinsen herum, »Ich bin nämlich... also, ich... steh auf jemanden aus der Mannschaft.«

_NEIIIN!_

»Okay, Sanji!«, ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, »Das mag ja alles ganz nett sein und bestimmt passen wir auch sehr gut zusammen! Aber nein, danke! Im Gegensatz zu dir steh ich auf Frauen!«

»Es geht ja auch gar nicht um dich, Volltrottel«, brummte er.

»Nicht?«

Jetzt war ich verwirrt, weil nicht eingetreten war, was ich so sehr befürchtet hatte. Zu verwirrt sogar, um übermäßig neugierig zu sein.

»Nein, du bist der letzte, den ich toll finden würde...«

_Na, dann ist ja alles gut... He, Moment! Das war gerade gemein!_

»...derjenige, von dem ich rede... der ist... hmm... weniger gut auf mich zu sprechen.«

»Hä? Zorro?«

Als hätte ich eine Verwünschung ausgesprochen, lief Sanji knallrot an und rutschte an der Anrichte hinab auf den Boden.

»Genau der«, seufzte er und blieb mit verklärtem Blick dort unten sitzen.

»Also tatsächlich Zorro?«, versicherte ich mich noch einmal, »Nicht ich?«

»Ja, natürlich«, nickte er, »Und jetzt lach schon.«

Wonach mir aber gar nicht zu Mute war, nach dieser erleichternden Nachricht. Viel mehr stand mir der Sinn nach einem Luftsprung.

»Perfekt, Sanji! Das ist einfach zu perfekt!«, ich ließ mich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen, »Wenn du auf Zorro stehst, dann brauch ich ja gar keine Angst mehr vor dir zu haben!«

»Ehh, ich dachte, das wäre sowieso klar!«

»Aber ja doch, ja doch, ja doch...!«

Ich beschwichtigte ihn mit überdrehter Stimme, bevor er wieder sauer werden konnte. Diese Neuigkeiten waren zu herrlich! Und so ganz nebenbei bemerkt: Die beiden würden ein hervorragendes Paar abgeben. Solange nur alle Schwulen an Bord dann vergeben waren, hatten sie voll und ganz meine Unterstützung.

* * *

Nach einem üppigen Festessen mit mindestens sechs riesigen Kuchen fing die Party gerade erst an, lustig zu werden. Es war später Abend und trotz Namis Warnungen, eisige Temperaturen könnten die bisher lauen Nächte ablösen, hatten wir uns auf das oberste Deck gesetzt, wo neben den Orangenbäumen und dem Steuerrad auch ein Tisch und Stühle vorzufinden waren. Sie mochte ja Recht haben, dass es ein wenig frisch war, aber selbst wenn die meisten anderen sich der Reihe nach wärmere Klamotten holten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich krank werden würde, wenn ich es ihnen nicht gleichtat. Immerhin hatte ich ja Geburtstag.

»Du, Nami, sag mal«, fragte Ruffy gerade und sah sich suchend auf dem Tisch um, »Wo sind denn all unsere Essstäbchen hin?«

»Weg«, antwortete sie schlicht.

»Wie? Weg?«

»Na, ich hab sie verräumt«, erklärte sie überdeutlich, »Das ist Besteck und kein Spielzeug. Sucht euch halt eine andere Beschäftigung.«

»Aber, aber... Maaann!«

Er gab es auf, seine Freundin zu nerven, und wandte sich wieder uns zu. Mit langem Gesicht und einem gelangweilten Seufzen.

»Wenn jetzt wenigstens Brook da wäre...«

_Ach ja, der Gute. Wie es dem wohl ergangen sein mag?_

Es war übertrieben, zu sagen, wir hätten ihn verloren. Man hätte allerdings besser seine Finger von eindeutig »Gefahr« schreienden Inseln lassen sollen, die einen vereinsamten Vergnügungspark beherrbergten.

»Wer ist denn daran Schuld, dass er weg ist?«, kam es mit schneidender Stimme von Sanji. Dabei nahm er besonders Ruffy, Chopper und mich ins Visier.

»Die hätten wenigstens draufschreiben können, dass das ein Verschwindekabinett ist!«, heulte Chopper.

»Das ist es ja gerade«, warf ich trocken ein, »Es stand drauf.«

»Weshalb man auch nicht gleich jeden roten Knopf drücken muss, den man findet.«

Weitere vernichtende Blicke von Sanjis Seite folgten, doch glücklicherweise wusste Frankie, wie man die Stimmung hob.

»Das Schicksal sei ihm gnädig, wo auch immer er jetzt sein mag!«, rief er mit trauerschwerer Miene. Nur, um dann schwungvoll eine leere Colaflasche in unsere Mitte zu knallen und breit zu grinsen.

»Los, Leute! Wenn wir uns schon sonst nicht amüsieren dürfen, spielen wir wenigstens Flaschendrehen!«

»Au ja!«, brüllte Ruffy, »Ich will anfangen!«

_Uhh, das gibt wieder Aufgaben... Bei dem muss man doch immer nur so-und-so-viel in so-und-so-kurzer Zeit essen._

»Bitte denkt daran, dass wir hier Kinder mit am Tisch sitzen haben«, ertönte Robins Stimme von hinter einer Kaffeetasse hervor.

»So klein sind wir gar nicht mehr!«, beschwerte sich Möhre.

»Ja, genau!«, pflichtete ihm Paprika bei, »Nur Zwiebel hier, der ist noch fast ein Baby!«

»Bin ich gar nicht!«

»Na, wie auch immer«, meinte Sanji und stand auf, »Ich geh noch mehr Snacks holen.«

»Ja, tu das nur! Ist nie verkehrt!«, pflichtete ihm Ruffy bei, woraufhin Sanji in Richtung Küche verschwand. Der Blick, den er dabei Zorro zuwarf, der unter einem der Orangenbäume schlief, wusste allerdings nur ich zu deuten.

Da endlich hatte Ruffy die zündende Idee.

»Ich hab's! Wer gedreht wird, muss Ace knutschen!«

»Bitte, was!?«

Keiner nahm davon Notiz, dass Ace selber das weniger witzig fand. Immerhin gröhlten und johlten wir alle wild durcheinander, wie genial die Aufgabe doch war. Besser wurde es nicht dadurch, dass Robin ihren restlichen Kaffee ausschlürfte, aufstand und dann zu Nami meinte: »Kommst du kurz mit? Ich will mir noch eine Decke aus unserem Zimmer holen.«

Sie zwinkerte. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

Anscheinend.

»Stimmt, du hast Recht«, sagte Nami und stand ebenfalls auf, »Mir ist auch schon eisekalt.«

»Halt! Ihr, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so gehen!«, Ace sah ganz schockiert aus, »Ihr seid die einzigen Frauen hier!«

»Umso lustiger für dich«, erwiderte Robin mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Wohin genau, bekam ich jedoch nicht mehr mit, da die Konversation plötzlich begann, sich in eine sehr unschöne Richtung zu bewegen.

»Aber, aber, aber...«, stammelte Ace, »Was passiert denn, wenn ich gedreht werde?«

»Ganz einfach!«, grinste Ruffy, »Dann musst du Lysop knutschen!«

»WAS?!«

Diesmal war es nicht nur Ace, der starr vor Entsetzen war.

»Wieso das denn?!«, rief ich verzweifelt.

»Na, weil du Geburtstag hast«, erklärte Ruffy.

»Kann ich dann nicht lieber das Schiff knutschen?«, fragte Ace mit jämmerlicher Stimme, »Das hat auch heute Geburtstag!«

»Nix da! Abgemacht ist abgemacht!«, brüllte Frankie und ein bereits ziemlich angetrunkener Chopper fügte hinzu: »Los, Ruffy! Dreh schon!«

Was er auch tat.

_Ogott, ogott, ogott! Bitte nicht Ace! Bitte nicht Ace...!_

Wobei diese Chance doch sehr gering war, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte. Warum von allen sollte es ausgerechnet ihn treffen?

_Ja, genau. Bestimmt muss sowieso Ruffy selber ran. Oder Frankie. Oder..._

Die Flasche wurde langsamer. Zuerst nur ein wenig, dann immer deutlicher. Schaffte sie noch eine Umdrehung? Wenn ja, dann würde das Los bestimmt nicht auf Ace fallen und ich war aus dem Schneider.

Hatte ich mir gedacht.

»Ha, ha, so geht es auch!«, gackerte Chopper, »Lysop, du bist dran!«

Zuerst tat ich gar nichts, sondern glotzte nur den Flaschenhals an, der so gnädig gewesen war, mich für diese ehrenhafte Aufgabe auszuerwählen. Endlich, nachdem ich gefühlt eine halbe Ewigkeit einfach nur dagesessen hatte, kehrte meine Stimme zurück, von der ich eigentlich gedacht hatte, ich hätte sie verschluckt.

»Das mach ich nicht! Vergesst es!«

»Doch! Komm schon!«, bettelte Ruffy, »Sei kein Spielverderber!«

»Genau! Ich will das jetzt sehen!«

Chopper kicherte überdreht los. Wer zum Teufel hatte ihm so viel Schnaps gegeben?

»Aber, aber...«

Hilflos sah ich zu Ace hinüber. Konnte der nicht auch mal etwas sagen, was uns vor diesem Irrsinn bewahrte?

»Ihr könnt ja mal versuchen, uns dazu zu zwingen«, brummte er und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Er fand das Ganze noch weniger lustig als ich, so viel stand fest.

»Entweder das oder ihr müsst etwas ausziehen!«, bestimmte Frankie. Was gemein war. Weder Ace noch ich hatten sonderlich viel an.

»Oh, Leute, wisst ihr, was mir da gerade einfällt?!«, versuchte ich es auf dem theatralischen Wege, »Ich hab doch diese Ich-kann-Ace-nicht-knutschen-Krankheit! Da krieg ich **solche** Halsschmerzen und mein ganzes Gesicht schwillt an! Wenn ihr also wollt, dass ich gesund bleibe, dann...!«

»Quatsch mit Soße!«, piepste Chopper, »So eine Krankheit gibt es gar nicht!«

»Genau, Käpt'n Lysop!«, fiel mir nun auch Paprika in den Rücken, »Das ist doch gar nichts im Gegensatz zu all den Gefahren, die du schon bestehen musstest!«

»Es liegt aber doch gar nicht daran, dass er sich nicht traut«, meinte Zwiebel, »Sondern daran, dass das gar nicht geht mit dieser Nase...«

»Und ob das geht! Ich zeig's euch nur nicht!«

Trotzig verschränkte ich die Arme. Wenn sie glaubten, mich mit diesem alten Trick rumkriegen zu können, hatten sie sich geschnitten.

»Doch, ich glaub, es geht nicht«, wiederholte Zwiebel.

»Muss so sein«, stimmte Möhre zu, »Sonst würd er sich nicht so anstellen. Er ist doch sonst immer so cool, unser Käpt'n.«

Anscheinend wirkte es aber doch.

»Oh, na gut!«, fauchte ich, »Ace, komm her!«

»W-WAS...?!«

Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte ich ihm einen wirklich, wirklich winzigkleinen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Das sollte doch reichen, oder?

»Maann! Das war aber mal öde! Auf den Mund hättest du ihn doch knutschen sollen!«, beschwerte sich Ruffy.

»Genau! Wir wollen das richtig sehen!«, krakeelten Chopper und Frankie im Duett.

Ich sah Ace daraufhin nur an und er blickte zurück. Dann seufzten wir alle beide auf. Wir wussten, wann es Zeit war, sich geschlagen zu geben.

* * *

_Robins Part:_

Neugierig wie Nami war, hatte ich sie großzügigerweise zu Sanji hinuntergeschickt. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil sie mit dem Hitzkopf besser klar kam als ich, und sie Zorro nur auf die Nerven gegangen wäre. Wenn man Informationen aus ihm herausholen wollte, musste man nämlich ganz besonders behutsam vorgehen.

So ließ ich mich nun neben ihn ins Gras sinken und sah hinauf zu den Sternen. Ich wusste im Gegensatz zu den meisten, dass Zorro nicht wirklich immer schlief, selbst wenn es so aussah. Oftmals wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.

»Was willst du, Robin?«

Die Augen einen Spalt breit geöffnet starrte er mich an; durchdringend, herausfordernd, missbilligend. Eindeutiger konnte er mir nicht zeigen, dass er auf ein Gespräch so gar keine Lust hatte.

»Ich hab mich nur gefragt«, fing ich dem völlig zum Trotz an, »Ob ich mir mit Frankie auch wirklich den Richtigen ausgesucht habe.«

»Wieso nicht?«, brummte Zorro, »Ihr seht doch ganz nett aus miteinander.«

»Tatsächlich? Meinst du nicht, ein anderer wäre besser für mich gewesen?«

Ich schielte zu ihm hinüber. Naiv wie er in solchen Dingen war, musste er meinen Köder geschluckt haben.

»Ach, wenn du ihn so magst, wie er ist, passt das doch.«

»Ja, das tue ich«, lachte ich leise, »Aber dein Fall wäre er ja wohl nicht, was?«

»Nö, zu groß.«

»Hmm, dann stehst du wohl eher auf kleine Männer, so wie Lysop oder...«

»_Der_ nicht! Bloß nicht! Der nicht und auch Chopper nicht, falls du das denkst!«

»Schon gut, schon gut«, mit leicht erhobenen Händen beschwichtigte ich ihn wieder, »Ruffy ist also eher dein Typ?«

»Auf Kinder steh ich schon dreimal nicht!«, antwortete er genervt. Jetzt musste ich aufpassen, ihn nicht zu sehr zu verärgern mit meinen Vorschlägen.

»Dann wird es doch wohl nicht...«

»Nein, Ace ist es auch nicht!«, nahm er mir die Worte aus dem Mund, »Und überhaupt sonst auch keiner. Lass mich schlafen!«

Er wandte sich von mir ab. Da ich kurz davor war, sein Geheimnis aufzudecken, war das der einzige Schutz, der ihm blieb. Und um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen, zog ich es vor, für eine Weile zu schweigen. Von drüben am Tisch drangen fröhlich johlende Stimmen herüber. So wie es sich anhörte, war es tatsächlich Lysop gewesen, der Ace küssen musste.

_Wie es Chopper geträumt hatte_, fiel es mir ein und ich schmunzelte. Das würde noch interessant werden, wenn sich unsere Träume einer nach dem anderen bewahrheiteten.

Schließlich hielt ich die Zeit reif dafür, Zorro erneut zu konfrontieren.

»...hmm, es könnte doch nicht...«, überlegte ich laut, »Nein, das wäre ja absurd...«

»Was?!«

Schwer genervt drehte sich Zorro wieder zu mir um. Sein bitterböser Blick hielt mich allerdings nicht davon ab, fortzufahren.

»Es wäre schon albern, wenn es Sanji wäre. Du kannst ihn ja gar nicht leiden.«

»Kann ich wohl!«

Nach dem Motto »Erst reden, dann denken« hatte er sich letztendlich doch verraten. Da half es ihm auch nichts, dass er rasch den Mund schloss, wütend den Blick abwandte und rosa anlief.

»Tatsächlich?«

Anstatt belustigt reagierte ich lieber verwundert. Das würde es ihm einfacher machen, sich zu erklären.

»Na ja...«, grummelte er vor sich hin, »So blöde ist er ja gar nicht... er hat schon was... ist nicht so, als ob...«

Auf dieses Kauderwelsch hin sah ich ihn nur fragend an.

»Mann!«, schnaubte er, »Ich bin in ihn verknallt! Zufrieden?!«

_Ja, sehr zufrieden sogar, du kleiner Sturkopf. Wenn Nami dich jetzt so sehen könnte, würde sie vor lauter Niedlichkeit aus dem Kieksen gar nicht mehr herauskommen._

»Na, da hast du aber noch ein schweres Stück Arbeit vor dir«, stellte ich fest, »Sanji ist ungeschlagener König darin, seine eigentlichen Gefühle mit Schauspielerei zu übertünchen. So einfach wird sich der nicht kriegen lassen.«

»Wenn überhaupt«, seufzte Zorro missmutig, »Er kann mich gar nicht leiden.«

»Es ist nichts, was du nicht schaffen würdest«, munterte ich ihn auf und erhob mich, »Und wenn doch: Nami und ich helfen dir gern ein wenig.«

»Ach...!«

Er schloss die Augen wieder. Brauchte wohl keine Hilfe von uns Frauen. Womit ich selbstverständlich gerechnet hatte, immerhin handelte es sich hier um Zorro, der mit Frauen noch nie viel hatte anfangen können.

Doch weil ich ihm nicht noch mehr zumuten wollte, als ich bereits getan hatte, entfernte ich mich schlussendlich von ihm und den Bäumen. Ich stieg die Treppe hinab und betrat unser Zimmer. Wo Nami schon voller Ungeduld auf mich wartete.

»Robin!«, rief sie mit überdreht hoher Stimme, kaum dass sie mich gesehen hatte, »Robin, das glaubst du mir nie!«

»Dann hat er also gestanden?«

»Und wie! So niedlich!«

Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber auf die Couch, wie sie mit glitzernden Augen dasaß. Normalerweise machte sie so ein Gesicht nur, wenn sie Geld sah. Oder manchmal auch Ruffy. Oder am besten Ruffy in einer Badewanne voll Geld.

»Erst wollte er mir gar nichts sagen!«, fing sie mit Feuereifer zu erzählen an, »Aber ich hab nicht locker gelassen und ganz allmählich aus ihm rausgekitzelt, was er von den anderen aus der Mannschaft hält! Und dann, als wir auf Zorro zu sprechen gekommen wären, hat er plötzlich abgeblockt!«

»Genau das hat Zorro auch getan«, warf ich schmunzelnd ein. Die beiden waren sich ähnlicher, als sie zugeben wollten.

»Na, letztendlich hat er es dann aber zugegeben. Ganz rot ist er dabei geworden! Hach, war das süß!«

»Sanji steht also wirklich auf Zorro?«, hakte ich nach. Ich hatte es zwar bereits vermutet, aber ein bisschen überrascht war ich schon auf diese Neuigkeit hin.

»Das reicht gar nicht aus, wenn du mich fragst«, kicherte Nami, »Der ist bis über beide Ohren verliebt.«

»Wahnsinn. Wie dumm muss man denn sein, dass man das nicht gegenseitig voneinander merkt?«

»Die sind nicht dumm, Robin. Die sind stur.«

»Ja, das weiß ich«, seufzte ich und schloss lächelnd die Augen, »Was meinst du, wie schwer es jetzt wird, die beiden davon zu überzeugen, dass der andere sie sehr wohl leiden kann?«

»Wir finden schon einen Weg«, nahm sie sich vor, »Und wenn ich dafür mein Erspartes ausgeben muss!«

»Hört, hört!«

Ich machte die Augen wieder auf, dann sagte ich: »Weißt du, was du verpasst hast?«

»Hm?«

»Einen vor Verlegenheit roten Zorro, der zugibt, dass er in Sanji verknallt ist.«

»Sah bestimmt aus wie ein Radieschen«, meinte sie ernst.

»Eher eine Tomate«, korrigierte ich. Einen Moment hing der Satz noch im Raum. Dann begannen wir zu lachen.

»Komm, gehen wir wieder nach oben«, schlug ich glucksend vor, »Die fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben.«

»Ja, aber nur mit Decke«, kicherte Nami.

»Ach, natürlich! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?«

Und somit gesellten wir uns – beide mit einer Wolldecke bepackt – zurück zu den anderen. Als ich Zorro so daliegen sah, machte sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht breit. Wenn der wüsste...

**Zweifelhaft vergnügliche Feierlichkeiten**** - Ende**

* * *

Und nun die große Preisfrage: Welcher Traum erfüllt sich als nächstes? (Nein, der von Zorro ist es nicht :P )

22


	11. Ankunft auf Arachnida

Das hier ist mehr oder weniger ein Zwischenkapitel und auch dementsprechend kurz (wenn man bei mir von kurz reden kann... ^^; ). Trotzdem passiert einiges, was entscheidend ist für den Fortlauf der Geschichte. Außerdem kriegt man mit (wenn auch nur am Rande), warum Ace überhaupt mit an Bord ist ;)

* * *

**Ankunft auf Arachnida**

_Sanjis Part:_

Am nächsten Morgen war Lysop krank. Bemerkbar machte sich das anfänglich nur durch einen leichten Schnupfen, während wir in der nasskalten Dämmerung Paprika, Möhre, Zwiebel, Sheep und die Flying Lamb verabschiedeten. Später dann, als wir selber ablegten, war eine fiebrige Erkältung daraus geworden, die ihn – ob er wollte oder nicht – zur Bettruhe zwang. Chopper war darüber nicht im Geringsten erfreut, immerhin habe Nami uns alle gestern ermahnt, wir sollten uns warme Sachen anziehen. Dass Lysop darauf bestand, es habe mit seiner Ich-kann-Ace-nicht-knutschen-Krankheit zu tun, interessierte Chopper nicht. Und während er Lysop die Leviten las, stand ich mal wieder in der Küche.

_Man könnte direkt auf den Gedanken kommen, ich liebe Geschirr abspülen_, dachte ich säuerlich und wischte über den letzten tropfenden Teller. Es blieb immer an mir hängen, wenn der Zuständige für den Küchendienst ausfiel, und weil das ausgerechnet heute Lysop und ich gewesen wären, musste ich für zwei schuften. Ich stellte den Teller in den Schrank, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten, um nachzusehen, ob im Gemeinschaftsraum noch übriggebliebenes Geschirr stand. Tatsächlich wurde ich fündig: Ein vereinsamtes Glas, halb voll mit Orangensaft, vegitierte am Tisch vor sich hin.

_Und austrinken können die auch nicht!_

Mit missbilligender Miene nahm ich das Glas und hob es an den Mund. Ich konnte es bei der Welt nicht ausstehen, wenn andere so verschwenderisch mit Lebensmitteln umgingen.

In diesem Moment öffnete jemand die Tür.

»Oh, Sanji«, ertönte Lysops müde Stimme, »Sag mal, hast du irgendwo meinen... Orangensaft... ? Oh, na toll.«

Er sah mich jämmerlich an, wie er da so im Schlafanzug herumstand, und ich glotzte ungläubig zurück, immer noch das jetzt leere Glas am Mund.

»Das, das war deins?«, fragte ich endlich.

»Ja, das war meins«, schniefte er, »Vielen Dank auch.«

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, während ich schockiert das Glas zurück auf den Tisch knallte. Mir war gerade etwas Furchtbares klar geworden.

»Warte!«, rief ich, »Du, du bist doch krank, oder?!«

»Ja, ist ein ganz abscheulicher Schnupfen! Wenn du dich jetzt angesteckt hast, bist du selber Schuld!«

Mit diesen Worten wankte er von dannen und ließ mich bedröppelt stehen. War er das gewesen, ja? Der Auslöser, den mein bereits seelisch überstrapazierter Körper brauchte, um sich eine Auszeit zu verschaffen?

_Nein, nein, nein! Krank werden steht überhaupt nicht zur Debatte! Ich muss mich doch darauf konzentrieren, wie ich an den Marimo rankomme. Ich hab für sowas wie eine Erkältung gar keine Zeit._

Resolut nahm ich das Glas und brachte es nach oben in die Küche. Ein solcher Virenhort gehörte vernichtet, bevor sich noch zehn Leute daran anstecken konnten.

Zwar hatte ich es mir fest vorgenommen, doch ich konnte den Vorfall bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein nicht vergessen. Dass ich immer mal wieder hinaus in den Dauerregen musste, der um vier Uhr einsetzte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Im Gegenteil: Bald schon fühlte ich ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? War ich denn jetzt schon paranoid?!

Nein, war ich nicht. Der heutige Abend brachte nicht nur Dunkelheit und noch mehr Regen mit sich; mir bescherte er unter anderem einen beißenden Schnupfen, tränende Augen und überhaupt das Gefühl, ich hätte einen zweistündigen Zwiebelschneide-Marathon hinter mir. Wenn sich Lysop den ganzen Tag über schon genauso fühlte wie ich im Moment, dann konnte er einem beinahe Leid tun. Allerdings nur beinahe. Wer war es denn immerhin gewesen, der mir den Schnupfen angehängt hatte? Nichtsdestotrotz fiel es mir nicht im Traum ein, meine Schicht bei der Nachtwache deshalb an einen der anderen abzutreten. Als Waschlappen wollte ich nun mal nicht unbedingt dastehen. Lieber schleppte ich eine Decke mit hinauf ins Krähennest, das glücklicherweise überdacht und nur von einem schmalen Balkon umgeben war. Als gerade warm hätte ich die Temperatur hier oben trotzdem nicht betitelt. Besonders, da mir mit jeder Minute kälter zu werden schien...

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Der Trainingsraum befand sich unter Deck gleich neben dem Waschraum. Ein guter Ort, um ein wenig vor dem allgemeinen Chaos zu fliehen, das entstand, wenn Ruffy und Chopper darüber diskutierten, ob es förderlich für Lysops Gesundheitszustand wäre, wenn man ihm eine halbe Tonne Essen ans Bett brachte. Auch Zorro schien diese Idee gehabt zu haben, und so stemmte er Gewichte, während ich mich ein wenig auf einem Stapel Matten ausruhte. Die ganze Zeit über sprachen wir kein Wort. Wozu auch? Jeder von uns beiden war hoch konzentriert mit sich und seinen Aufgaben beschäftigt. Unnützes Geplauder wäre nur Fehl am Platz.

So wurde es immer dunkler draußen, während der Regen fortwährend und ohne Unterlass auf das Deck prasselte. Nami hatte zwar für heute Nacht keinen Sturm vorhergesagt, doch allmählich fragte ich mich, ob sie dieses eine Mal nicht Unrecht behielt.

»Ace?«

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. Zorro hatte mit mir gesprochen, sah mich aber nicht an, soweit ich feststellen konnte. Weshalb ich ebenfalls meinen Blick abwandte und an die Decke starrte, während ich antwortete: »Hm, was gibt's?«

»Kannst du etwas für dich behalten?«

»Natürlich kann ich. Wieso?«

Was kam denn jetzt wieder? Allmählich hatte ich das Gefühl, auf diesem Schiff konnte mich nichts mehr schocken.

»Also, sagen wir...«, begann Zorro und schien bemüht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, »Ich steh auf jemanden aus der Mannschaft.«

_Ahh... __**Das**__ wollte ich jetzt wissen._

»Und wer soll das sein?«, fragte ich, nicht ohne Argwohn in der Stimme. Nicht, dass ich glaubte, es würde sich dabei um mich handeln, aber versichern musste ich mich dennoch.

»Na ja...«, er druckste verlegen herum. War es denn so peinlich? Lysop etwa?

»Das ist doch offensichtlich!«, rief er auf einmal, »Mit wem streit ich mich denn ständig?! Wer kann mich denn nicht ausstehen?! Wer sieht denn so verdammt gut aus, dass man nicht an ihm vorbeigehen kann, ohne sich lauter komische Sachen auszudenken?!«

_Ei, ei, da ist einer aber schwer verknallt..._

»Sanji?«, riet ich ins Blaue hinein. Nach allem, was passiert war, hielt ich das für am wahrscheinlichsten.

»Ja, Mann!«

Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war eine verschämte von seiner Seite, eine eher verblüffte von der meinigen. Da hatte ich mit meiner Annahme doch tatsächlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

»Das ist... interessant«, sagte ich, wobei ich krampfhaft versuchte, nicht zu grinsen, »Aber warum erzählst du das ausgerechnet mir?«

»Na, du bist der einzige Vernünftige hier, der weder eine Frau noch der Koch ist.«

_Soll ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen, oder wie?_

»Ach so. Na dann...«, ich setzte mich auf, »Aber was bringt dir das?«

»Weiß nicht. Ich hab es halt jemandem gesagt...«

Weiter kam Zorro nicht mit seinen Ausführungen darüber, warum ihm das so wichtig war.

Die Tür flog auf und auf der Schwelle erschien Chopper; in seiner menschlichen Form diesmal.

»Schnell! Ihr müsst mir helfen!«, keuchte er heftig atmend, »Sanji! Im Krähennest! Er...! Er ist ohnmächtig!«

Das reichte aus, um uns beide aufspringen zu lassen. Nicht ohne Hintergedanken ließ ich Zorro den Vortritt, als wir nach oben auf das Deck hinaus rannten. Wo er jedoch abrupt stehen blieb und sich dann mit wütender Miene vom Großmast abwandte. Ihm war wohl wieder eingefallen, wie seine eigentliche Beziehung zu Sanji aussah.

»Ich mach das nicht!«, brummte er, »Ich geh da nicht hoch!«

»Zorro!«, zischte ich ihm zu, »Nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast, wärst du schön blöd, wenn du die Gelegenheit nicht ausnutzen würdest und ihn rettest!«

»Nein!«

Wie ein stures Kind drehte er sich von mir weg. Was wollte man da noch machen?

»Dann halt nicht!«, stöhnte ich genervt und machte mich stattdessen selber daran, ins Krähennest hinaufzuklettern.

»Ich hab ihn in seine Decke eingewickelt«, tönte es mir entgegen, kaum dass ich mich auf die Plattform gehievt hatte, »Jetzt müssen wir ihn irgendwie nach unten... Hä, wo ist Zorro?«

»Steht lieber im Regen, der Stoffel«, beantwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

»Mann, ist der dumm! Das wäre _die _Gelegenheit und er lässt sie einfach sausen!«

»Das hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt, aber er will ja nicht... Moment mal!«, ich starrte Chopper verblüfft an, »Heißt das, du weißt es auch?«

»Was? Dass Zorro auf Sanji steht?«

Ich nickte.

»Klar weiß ich das«, weihte Chopper mich ein, »Aus erster Hand. Und nicht nur das: Sanji steht auch auf Zorro.«

»Nein!«

Jetzt machte er Witze. Das war unmöglich.

»Doch, tut er«, beharrte er, »Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag Lysop. Der weiß es auch.«

Ich saß da, wie vom Donnerschlag getroffen, und brachte es nicht fertig, meinen Blick von Sanji abzuwenden, der mit hochrotem Kopf und völlig verschwitzt dalag. Er hatte Fieber, ganz offensichtlich, aber dass er Zorro...

»Warum sagen wir es ihnen denn dann nicht einfach?«, meinte ich aufgebracht, »Dann sind wir ihre Streitereien ein für allemal los.«

»Pfft!«, Chopper lächelte schwach, während er Sanji irgendwie an meinem Rücken festzubinden versuchte, »Du kannst es ihnen schon gerne sagen. Glauben werden die dir das trotzdem nicht. Eher werden sie sauer, weil sie glauben, du oder der jeweils andere will sie verarschen.«

»Ja, das klingt einleuchtend«, seufzte ich, »Leider.«

Was hatte mein Bruder nur für dämliche Sturköpfe in der Mannschaft? Zu dumm, um zu merken, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten, und zu stolz, um es zuzugeben.

»Wir bringen ihn jetzt in sein Zimmer«, wies Chopper mich an, »Er scheint sich irgendwie bei Lysop angesteckt zu haben.«

»Du denkst aber doch nicht, dass das eine Art Seuche oder so ist?«, fragte ich, während ich rückwärts wieder hinunterkletterte.

»Ach, nicht doch. Das ist eine leichte Grippe; nichts, was ich nicht kurieren könnte. Aber auch du musst zugeben, dass Sanji und Lysop in den letzten Tagen am meisten von uns durchmachen mussten. Dann ist man generell anfälliger für Krankheiten.«

»Und Zorro?«

»Der hat wohl so starke selbstgesteuerte Abwehrkräfte, dass sich Krankheitserreger lieber andere Opfer suchen.«

Wir hatten den Boden erreicht und Chopper schrumpfte wieder auf seine Halbform zurück. Zorro war nirgends zu sehen. Möglich, dass er wieder nach unten gegangen war und vor sich hin schmollte, wütend auf sich selbst.

»Beeil dich!«, rief Chopper, der mein kurzes Zögern bemerkt hatte, »Wenn er noch länger hier draußen im Regen bleibt, fängt er sich noch eine Lungenentzündung ein.«

Gehorsam trug ich Sanji hinein und in sein Zimmer. Dort legte ich ihn in sein Bett, während Chopper von drüben einige Medikamente holte.

»Kann ich gehen?«

»Von mir aus ja«, erwiderte Chopper, der bereits eine Spritze gezückt hielt, »Das hier mach ich sowieso am Besten alleine.«

»Okay. Falls du doch Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mich gerne nochmal holen.«

Und mit einem letzten, bemitleidenden Blick auf Sanji machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer hinüber. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, dann stieg ich die Stufen hinauf zu dem balkonartigen Vorsprung, der sich direkt über der Tür befand. Frankie hatte dort ein Polster eingearbeitet und bestückt mit einigen Decken und Kissen war das der perfekte Ort, um ein wenig zu lesen oder nachzudenken. Mit der Absicht, nun letzterer Tätigkeit nachzugehen, ließ ich mich darauf fallen.

Dann lag ich da und starrte die Wand an.

Sanji und Zorro waren also ineinander verknallt, ohne dass sie etwas davon wussten. Nun, dergleichen gab es häufiger, doch wie man einander gleichzeitig so hassen konnte?

»Egal«, murmelte ich, »Wir werden schon sehen, wie das ausgeht.«

Zumindest hatte ich nun direkt einen Grund, meinen Aufenthalt auf diesem Schiff noch eine Weile zu verlängern. Solch lustige Dinge passierten nicht überall und alle Tage.

* * *

_Namis Part:_

Die nächsten vier Tage vergingen beinahe ereignislos. Nach jeweils einer Nacht geplagt von Fieber hatte sich Lysops und Sanjis Erkältung in einen äußerst anhänglichen Schnupfen verwandelt. Während jedoch Lysop jammerte und sich von Chopper regelrecht bedienen ließ, bestand Sanji darauf, seine ganze Küchenarbeit wie gewohnt auszuführen. Und wehe dem, der ihm vorschlug, er solle doch auch mal an sich denken und eine Pause einlegen! Dass sich auf diese Weise auch nichts in der Beziehung zwischen Zorro und Sanji tat, war offensichtlich.

Heute, am Morgen des ersten regenfreien Tages der Woche, als ich gerade in Gesellschaft von Ruffy und Ace am Steuerrad stand, geschah dann endlich etwas, das den allgemeinen Trott durchbrach.

»Ist das...?«, begann ich und kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, um mir ein genaueres Bild von dem machen zu können, was am Horizont aufgetaucht war.

»Jep, ne Insel ist das«, bestätigte Ace, der hinter mir auf der Reling saß und verbotenerweise Quark aus dem Becher löffelte.

»Und nicht nur irgendeine Insel«, fügte er hinzu, »Das ist Arachnida, die Spinneninsel.«

_**SPINNEN!?**_

»M-moment mal! Sagtest du...?«

»COOL! Eine Spinneninsel!«

Bereits wieder im Abenteuerwahn schwelgend sauste Ruffy davon, um vorne am Bug den Greifenkopf in Beschlag zu nehmen. Mir hingegen lief es in kalten Schauern den Rücken hinab.

»Ich geh auf keine _Spinneninsel_!«, beschloss ich, »Gleich nicht, morgen nicht und auch in hundert Jahren nicht! Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass das diese Insel ist?!«

»Weil ich schon einmal dort war«, erklärte Ace, »Das war noch, bevor der alte Whitebeard beschlossen hatte, er müsse sich auf einer Kaktusplantage niederlassen, um Schnaps zu brauen. Ist aber weniger gefährlich dort als es sich anhört.«

»Ja...?«

Irgendwie glaubte ich ihm das nicht so ganz. Er zählte mit zu den Leuten an Bord, deren Gefährlichkeitsskala dort anfing, wo meine aufhörte.

»Es ist jetzt nicht gerade so, als würden die Einwohner dort Spinnenwesen oder sowas sein. Der Hauptgrund, weshalb man die Insel so nennt, ist der, dass sie wie eine Spinne mit acht Beinen aussieht. Vom vielfältigen Artenreichtum an Krabbeltieren mal ganz abgesehen.«

_Also doch!_

»Spinne bleibt Spinne!«, beharrte ich, »Ich geh da nicht an Land!«

»Wie du willst«, sagte Ace und sprang von der Reling, »Ich weiß nur, dass Lysop seinen Spaß haben wird. Frankie hat ihm nämlich ein Terrarium ins Zimmer gestellt. Er hat gemeint, er nimmt sich von der nächsten Insel ein Haustier mit.«

_Ach du Schande! Lysop, bleib bitte bloß krank! Hörst du?!_

Aber wenigstens würde ich nicht die einzige sein, die wegen den Spinnen an Bord blieb. Gemeinsam mit Sanji konnte ich ja auf die Gryphon aufpassen.

_Oder noch besser...!_

In meinem Kopf begann ein hinterlistiger Plan gerade Gestalt anzunehmen, der vielleicht nicht unbedingt etwas mit Spinnen zu tun hatte, dafür aber umso mehr mit Papier.

Amüsiert grinsend steuerte ich das Schiff auf Arachnida zu. Zorro und Sanji hatten jetzt lange genug über ihre eigentlichen Gefühle geschwiegen. Mal sehen, ob ich sie nicht dazu bringen konnte, sich einander ein wenig zu offenbaren.

In einer geschützten Bucht hatten wir angelegt und während Ruffy gemeinsam mit Ace und Frankie die Gegend unsicher machte, war ich bei den anderen am Schiff geblieben. Mein Glück war es, dass es Zorro wohl nicht sonderlich auf eine Insel zog, die mehr als einige Hügel, Wäldchen und vereinzelte Höfe nicht zu bieten hatte. Somit fand ich ihn nun im Trainingsraum, als ich ihn mit einer scheinheiligen Bitte aufsuchte.

»Zorro?«, fragte ich und setzte mein nettestes, unschuldigstes Gesicht auf, »Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?«

»Hm?«

Er öffnete die Augen uns sah mich bitterböse an. Da hatte ich ihn wohl beim Meditieren gestört. War mir aber egal.

»Ich hab fast kein Zeichenpapier mehr«, log ich, »Und wegen den vielen Spinnen auf der Insel trau ich mich nicht in die Stadt. Könntest du mir nicht vielleicht...?«

»Frag doch den Koch!«, schnaubte er, »Der tut sowas immer gerne!«

»Aber der ist bestimmt nicht stark genug, um alles zu tragen. Ich brauche **viel** Papier.«

»Wozu bin ich nicht stark genug!?«

Da hatte ich ja gerade den richtigen Moment erwischt; Sanji, der allem Anschein nach aus Lysops Zimmer kam, hatte einige Fetzen unseres Gesprächs aufgeschnappt. Jetzt quetschte er sich neben mir durch die Tür in den Trainingsraum.

»Du bist zu schwach, um ein bisschen Papier zu tragen, Koch«, grinste Zorro und erhob sich, »Deshalb schickt Nami mich einkaufen und nicht dich.«

»Wie bitte?!«

Sanji sah mich wütend an. Seine Schnupfennase machte das Ganze nicht unbedingt besser.

»Nun, ich bezweifle ja«, rettete ich mich aus dieser brenzligen Situation, »Dass auch Zorro alles alleine tragen kann. Eigentlich müsste ich euch beide schicken.«

»_Mich_ wolltest du schicken, und dabei bleibt's!«, rief Zorro.

»Von wegen!«, lachte Sanji, »Du findest weder zur Stadt, und noch viel weniger zum Schiff zurück!«

»Dir hat Chopper aber verboten, rauszugehen!«

»Mir doch egal. Du brauchst ja nicht mitzukommen, wenn du dich nicht traust.«

Sanji grinste fies. Wenn die beiden weitermachten, würden sie freiwillig zu zweit gehen, nur um dem anderen zu beweisen, wer besser Papier einkaufen konnte. Ein wenig dämlich waren sie schon, das ließ sich nicht abstreiten, aber meinem Plan kam das nur zu gute.

»Und ob ich mitkomme!«, brüllte Zorro, »Aber nur, um dich dann auszulachen, wenn du wieder krank wirst!«

»Da kannst du lange drauf warten!«, Sanji wandte sich mit entschlossener Miene mir zu, »Nami, gib mir das Geld!«

Ich zog einige Scheine aus meiner Hosentasche. Selbst, wenn es mir sehr widerstrebte, es war für einen guten Zweck.

»Hier«, sagte ich und drückte sie Sanji in die Hand, »Aber das Rückgeld krieg ich wieder!«

»Was sollen wir überhaupt kaufen?«, fragte er.

»Nun, ich muss meinen ganzen Papiervorrat aufstocken«, sagte ich und kramte auch noch eine Einkaufsliste hervor. Eine gute Vorbereitung war das A und O, wenn ein Plan klappen sollte.

»Da steht alles drauf, was ich brauche«, erklärte ich und gab Zorro die Liste. Jetzt würden sie sich auf dem Weg zur Stadt auch noch darum streiten, wer auf dieser »Mission« wichtiger war – Sanji mit dem Geld oder Zorro mit den Informationen. War ich nicht ein Satansbraten?!

»In Ordnung«, brummte Sanji mit einem schiefen Blick auf Zorro hinüber, »Komm, Marimo, wir gehen. Ich will nicht erst heute Abend wieder zurück sein.«

»Kommandier du mich nicht rum!«

»Ich tu, was mir passt!«

»Das kannst du bleiben lassen!«

»Und wenn nicht?!«

…

Die beiden verschwanden auf der Treppe nach oben und ich lachte mir insgeheim ins Fäustchen. Bisher lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Wenn jetzt auch noch meine Wetterprognosen so eintrafen, wie ich sie vorausgesagt hatte, dann...

»Du kriegst so Ärger mit Chopper«, ertönte eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir. Ich wandte mich um und sah Robin an einer der Kanonen lehnen. Wie und warum sie schon wieder dorthin kam, fragte ich erst gar nicht. Pure Neugierde schien sie immer genau an die Orte zu lenken, an denen wichtige Dinge geschahen.

»Wieso?«, fragte ich.

»Na, weil du Sanji nach draußen geschickt hast. Eigentlich hat er Hausarrest wegen seinem Schnupfen.«

»Das weiß ich«, gab ich zu, »Aber gerade das ist doch der Knackpunkt.«

Robin sah mich schräg an.

»Es fängt heute Nachmittag mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wahnsinnig zu schütten an«, erklärte ich, »Wenn die beiden dann draußen unterwegs sind, was glaubst du, wie lange es dauern wird, bis Sanji einen Rückfall kriegt?«

»Nami, du bist böse.«

»Und dann _muss_ Zorro, ob er will oder nicht, Sanji zum Schiff tragen. Vielleicht kommen wir so ja weiter.«

»Wir werden sehen...«

Und obwohl sie mich zuvor noch böse geschimpft hatte, lächelte sie.

**Ankunft auf Arachnida**** - Ende**

* * *

Böse, böse Nami! Aber vielleicht klappt es ja... :D

13


	12. Vom Regen in die Traufe

Ach, ich liebe dieses Kapitel! Es ist so niedlich geworden! :D

* * *

**Vom Regen in die Traufe**

_Zorros Part:_

Der Himmel war grau in grau und ein fernes Grollen kündete die schwarzen Wolken am Horizont als Gewitter an. Mit schweren Schritten stapfte ich dem Koch hinterher, einen völlig verschlämmten Pfad entlang. Die nächste Stadt lag angeblich hinter der Kette hoher Hügel, die wir uns nun schon eine ganze Stunde hinaufkämpften. Warum der Koch unbedingt einen Umweg gehen musste, war mir zwar immer noch nicht klar, aber weil ich ihn sonst wieder nur verlieren würde, folgte ich ihm ohne Widerrede. Stillschweigend starrte ich seine durchaus attraktive Rückseite an; die langen Beine, das blonde Haar, alles an ihm war es auf einmal Wert, von mir mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken bedacht zu werden. Was genau musste ich denn tun, um ihm wenigstens einmal so nahe sein zu dürfen, wie ich es mir wünschte? Nun, ganz sicher galt es erst einmal, so einen Fehler wie einfach abhauen, wenn der Koch ohnmächtig im Krähennest lag, nicht zu wiederholen. Dann konnte ich über den nächsten Schritt nachdenken.

_Ach, ich hätt jetzt gern mein Püppchen hier..._

Kaum gedacht, war mir der Gedanke auch schon peinlich. Wie erbärmlich war ich eigentlich? Nicht nur, dass ich das Ding eigenhändig genäht hatte, jetzt wollte ich es sogar schon als Zuflucht vor dem schweren Kampf benutzen, der mir bevorstand. Noch nie hatte es das gegeben, dass ich mich wie ein Feigling vor meinem Gegner versteckt hatte. Aber ich war auch noch nie vorher verliebt gewesen. Und welche Waffen und Fähigkeiten blieben mir auf dieser Ebene schon?

_Der Koch hat mir da was voraus! Das darf nicht sein! Gleich, wenn wir wieder zurück beim Schiff sind, fang ich zum Trainieren an!_

Nur, wie genau trainierte man für Erfolg in der Liebe? Brauchte es dafür nicht immer zwei?

»Pennst du da hinten, Marimo?!«

Unsanft riss mich der Koch aus meinen Gedanken. Er hatte sich zu mir umgedreht und ging nun rückwärts den Weg hinauf.

»Ich penn nicht!«, brummte ich und wandte meinen Blick ab. Ich konnte ihm beim besten Willen nicht ins Gesicht sehen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, mein Verstand würde mich gleich verlassen.

»Dann beeil dich mal ein bisschen«, stichelte der Koch weiter, »Da bin ja ich mit meinem Schnupfen schneller als du lahme Ente.«

»Sag du noch einmal lahme Ente zu mir!«

Für gewöhnlich hätte ich ihn wohl direkt angefunkelt. In meinem jetzigen Zustand jedoch fixierte ich lieber einen Punkt schräg über seiner rechten Schulter. Und selbst das reichte aus, um meinen Herzschlag unangenehm schnell werden zu lassen. War das immer so, wenn man in jemanden verliebt war?

»Tu ich auch«, antwortete der Koch ungerührt, »Wenn du nicht ein bisschen Zahn zulegst. Ich hab dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich keinen Bock drauf hab, erst abends wieder zum Schiff zu kommen.«

»Ich mach ja schon!«

Zornig stiefelte ich an ihm vorbei. Egal, wie sehr sich meine Gefühle für ihn geändert hatten, auf die Palme brachten mich seine fiesen Kommentare doch jedes Mal wieder. Oder lag es genau daran, dass ich ihn eigentlich mochte? Ich wusste es nicht.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde verging, ohne dass wir ein Wort wechselten. Nur einmal meinte der Koch, er müsse sich wichtig machen, indem er behauptete, ich würde den falschen Weg nehmen. Als ob er so genau wüsste, dass der nicht auch zur Stadt führte. Aber weil ich viel zu sehr mit Nachdenken beschäftigt war, beließ ich es bei einer einzigen bissigen Antwort und nahm die Abzweigung, die der Koch für die Richtige hielt.

Auf diese Weise hatten wir also die Stadt erreicht und standen nun vor dem Papiergeschäft. So weit, so gut. Dass sich die Situation von jetzt an nur noch zuspitzen sollte, ahnte keiner von uns beiden.

»Gib mir den Einkaufszettel«, verlangte der Koch und streckte seine Hand aus, ohne mich anzusehen, »Ich geh da schnell rein und hol Namis Sachen.«

»Und warum gehst du und nicht ich, wenn ich fragen darf?«

Ich schob eine Augenbraue nach oben und machte keine Anstalten, den Zettel herauszurücken.

»Weil du nicht lesen kannst, darum.«

Er sah mich an, als sei das doch offensichtlich. Und natürlich stimmte es auch, aber zugeben wollte ich es trotzdem nicht.

»Du könntest mir ja auch das Geld geben«, erwiderte ich mit verschränkten Armen.

»Ich denk ja nicht dran!«

»Dann gehen wir beide da rein!«

»Nein!«

»Warum nicht!?«

»Weil du mir zu peinlich bist!«, schrie der Koch mich an, »Wir spielen Schere, Stein, Papier!«

»Na gut! Wie du willst!«

Er würde schon sehen, dass ich sehr wohl einkaufen gehen konnte, wenn ich erst einmal gewonnen hatte! Und dann würden ihm seine gemeinen Kommentare im Hals stecken bleiben...

»Ha, ha, gewonnen!«

Selbstzufrieden grinste er mich an. Warum musste ich auch immer mit Schere anfangen?!

»Glotz nicht so!«, fauchte ich und zog den Einkaufszettel hervor, »Da hast du ihn! Jetzt geh und werd glücklich damit!«

»Mit Vergnügen!«

Immer noch mit überheblichem Gesicht wandte er sich ab und betrat den Laden. Ich hätte ihm etwas hinterherwerfen können vor Wut.

_Wie kann man ein und dieselbe Person gleichzeitig so hassen und umso vieles mehr in seine Arme nehmen wollen?_

Zerknirscht ließ ich mich auf die Bordsteinkante fallen. Es hatte alles keinen Zweck. Wenn ich nicht endlich anders auf seine Sticheleien reagierte, würde sich nie etwas ändern. Doch was brachte es auf der anderen Seite denn schon, nett zu ihm zu sein? Er würde es entweder nicht bemerken oder nur ausnutzen. Dass er darauf einging, das war meine sehnsüchtigste Wunschvorstellung.

Plötzlich ging die Ladentür auf.

»Marimo, komm rein und trag auch was!«

»Ach, ist es dir zu schwer?«

Ich erhob mich und folgte ihm in das Geschäft hinein.

»Das Gewicht ist nicht das Problem!«, zischte der Koch. Was er damit meinte, wusste ich, als ich einige der seltsamen Pakete aufgeladen hatte, die auf der Theke standen. Sie waren so bescheuert zu nehmen, dass ich mir wünschte, wir hätten einen Rucksack oder Ähnliches dabei, um das dumme Zeug dort hineinzustopfen.

»Können wir die nicht in das nächste Gebüsch werfen?«, ächzte ich, als wir den Laden wieder verlassen hatten.

»Ach, und was sagen wir Nami?!«, knurrte der Koch nicht minder genervt zurück, »Die kriegt nen Anfall, wenn wir ihr weder Papier noch das Geld wieder bringen!«

»Auch egal! Halt die Klappe und lass uns gehen!«

* * *

Wir waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als die ersten Tropfen vom Himmel fielen. Um genau zu sein, hatten wir noch nicht einmal die erste der beiden Hügelketten ganz überquert.

»Scheißwetter!«, schniefte der Koch vor mir, »Lass uns versuchen, den Wald zu erreichen, bevor das richtig zu schütten anfängt.«

Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Er war heute ausgesprochen ungenießbar, wenn es da einen Unterschied zu sonst gab, und ich glaubte zu wissen, dass es an seiner Erkältung lag. Die eiskalte Nässe musste ihm da umso mehr zu schaffen machen.

_Wenn ich mich doch nur trauen würde, ihn zu fragen, ob ich ihm was abnehmen soll..._

Aber er würde das bloß wieder als Anspielung darauf auffassen, dass ich ihn für schwach hielt. Darum trottete ich ihm einfach wortlos hinterher und hoffte, dass der Regen bald wieder aufhören möge.

Tat er aber nicht. Im Gegenteil: Nach kaum fünf Minuten goss es Bindfäden. Und nach weiteren zehn Minuten war mir, als hätten sich alle Wasserfälle der Welt zusammengetan, nur um diese eine Insel zu überschwemmen.

»Elendiger Mist, elender!«

Der Koch war stehen geblieben, das triefende Papier in seinen Armen, und pfefferte dieses nun gekonnt in den Straßengraben.

»Und was sollte das jetzt?«, fragte ich, nachdem er seine Wut vorübergehend losgeworden war.

»Na, was schon?! Das Papier ist nur noch Matsch, wenn wir beim Schiff sind! Glaubst du, das schlepp ich noch lange mit mir rum?!«

Mit einem weiteren, deutlich zu vernehmenden Schniefen setzte er den Weg fort, immer in Richtung des Waldes, der unter uns das Tal bedeckte.

_Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht_, dachte ich und warf das gesamte Papier, das ich noch trug, zu dem restlichen auf den Boden. So sollte es leichter sein, sich durch die Wassermassen zu kämpfen.

Als ich den Koch wieder eingeholt hatte, entdeckte ich, dass er sein Jackett ausgezogen hatte und sich dieses nun über den Kopf hielt. Beneidenswert, wenn man bedachte, dass mir das Wasser in Bächen übers Gesicht lief und ich so gar nichts hatte, was mir als Ersatzschirm dienen konnte.

»Koch«, wagte ich es, nachdem ich den Regen auch in meine Schuhe hineinkriechen fühlte, »Lass mich mit da drunter.«

»Hättest du wohl gern.«

Er funkelte mich von der Seite her an. Seine Haare waren klitschnass und die Zigarette offensichtlich ausgegangen.

»Mann, jetzt mach schon!«, verlangte ich, »Ich bin von oben bis unten nass!«

»Ach, und du meinst, ich nicht?!«

»Aber du hast wenigstens was zum Unterstellen!«

Wir erreichten einen riesenhaften, vereinzelten Baum, dessen ausladende Krone bis über den Weg reichte. Dort machten wir Halt, dann meinte der Koch: »So, hier bitte! Jetzt hast du was zum Unterstellen!«

»Von den paar Blättern wird's jetzt auch nicht grad besser!«

»Ohh, hör auf zu nerven und nimm das!«

Er warf mir das eine Ende seines Jacketts über. Ich, der ich mein Glück gar nicht wirklich realisierte, hob es mit einer Hand ein Stück an, während ich mit der anderen tat, was mir angesichts der Situation als so natürlich erschien, dass ich gar nicht genauer darüber nachdachte. Eigentlich wollte ich damit nur bezwecken, dass keiner von uns beiden unnötig mehr Wasser abbekam.

_Das könnte aber echt mal wieder zum Regnen aufhören! Am Ende müssen wir noch zum Schiff schwimmen!_

»Umm... Marimo...«

»Hm?!«

Ich fühlte, wie die Anspannung mit einem Ruck durch seinen ganzen Körper ging. Was war denn nun schon wieder?

»Was, was... macht denn deine _Hand_ da?«

Leicht wütend wandte ich den Blick von den Regentropfen, die den Weg allmählich in eine Schlammbahn verwandelten. Er hatte mir doch selber das Jackett zum Halten gegeben. Was regte er sich denn jetzt darüber auf? Oder meinte er etwa meine andere Hand? Wo war die eigentlich?

Es traf mich wie der Blitz aus heiterem Himmel, als ich entdeckte, was ich mir da geleistet hatte.

»Meine...? Also, das...«, stammelte ich und fühlte die Röte in mein Gesicht schießen, »Das... das...«

Ich gewann an Fassung zurück und fuhr den Koch schroff an: »Das weiß die Hand selber gar nicht!«

Um ihn weiter unter das Jackett und damit auch näher an mich heran zu ziehen, hatte ich meine linke Hand ungeschickterweise an seine Hüfte gelegt. Und obwohl das Ganze ein wirklich peinliches Versehen war, wünschte ich mir, er würde mir erlauben, ihn auch mit der anderen Hand in ähnlicher Weise festzuhalten. Alles, was ich wollte, war, ihn vor den weiteren Einwirkungen des Regens zu schützen, wie er triefend vor Nässe neben mir stand und unter meinem Griff erzitterte. Doch zu meinem Leidwesen war das nicht gerade in seinem Sinne.

»Und deshalb bleibt die jetzt da, oder wie?«, keuchte er mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. Na gut, wenn es ihm so unangenehm war, gab ich eben nach.

»Nein, tut sie nicht!«, schnaubte ich und zog sie rasch zurück, »Ich muss mir jetzt das Hemd ausziehen!«

»Was...?!«

Noch schockierter als gerade eben starrte er mich an und für einen kurzen Augenblick hing eine seltsame Spannung in der Luft. Fast so, als wolle er mich in meinem Vorhaben bekräftigen.

»Mach doch, was du willst!«, brummte er schließlich, ließ mich mit dem Jackett alleine und wankte fröstelnd zu dem Baum hinüber. Er rutschte am Stamm hinab ins Gras und während ich mich aus meinem Hemd schälte, das wie eine zweite Haut an mir klebte, war ein Niesen aus seiner Richtung zu vernehmen. Ging es ihm tatsächlich so schlecht?

»Was machst du denn!?«, rief ich, als ich mit zwei Oberteilen in den Händen dastand, »Du kannst dich doch nicht auf den nassen Boden setzen!«

»Du siehst ja, dass ich es kann!«

Voller Trotz blickte er auf und da stellte ich zum ersten Mal fest, wie unnatürlich bleich der Rest von seinem Gesicht im Gegensatz zu den rot glühenden Wangen war.

»Koch!«, ich machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand, »Wenn du mir hier jetzt Fieber kriegst...!«

»Tu ich gar nicht!«

Er nieste erneut. Allmählich war ich drauf und dran, mir um den Blödmann tatsächliche Sorgen zu machen.

»Dann steh auf!«, verlangte ich, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Ich wart hier, bis es zum Regnen aufhört.«

»Das kann noch Jahre dauern! Komm jetzt mit! Bis zum Schiff ist es doch gar nicht mehr weit!«

Dass er mich daraufhin nicht anbrüllte, alarmierte mich umso mehr.

»Dickkopf«, brummte ich und warf ihm sein Jackett über. Ich hatte ihn schon einmal in solch einer Situation im Stich gelassen. Ein zweites Mal würde mir das ganz sicher nicht passieren.

»Hier, halt das.«

Ich drückte ihm mein Hemd in die Hände. Er sah mich daraufhin verständnislos an. Wurde jedoch zunehmend panisch, als ich neben ihm in die Hocke ging und Anstalten machte, meine Arme unter ihn zu schieben.

»Untersteh dich!«, schrie er, hochrot nicht nur vor Zorn, »Ich kann auch alleine gehen!«

»Stimmt. Das kannst du so gut, dass du dich hier unter den Baum setzen musst.«

»Lass mich los! Ich...! Ich will nicht...!«

Taub für seine Proteste packte ich ihn fest mit beiden Händen und erhob mich wieder. Ich konnte ja verstehen, dass er mich nicht mochte, aber einsehen musste er trotzdem, dass ich im Moment der einzige war, der ihm helfen konnte.

»Lass mich sofort wieder runter!«

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich wohl auf der Stelle umgefallen. So jedoch setzte ich mich nur kopfschüttelnd in Bewegung.

»Ich lass dich nicht runter«, erklärte ich ihm, wobei ich seinen fiebrig warmen Körper immer fester an meine nackte Brust drückte, »Und hör auf zu zappeln.«

»Ich denk gar nicht dran! Ich zappel so lange, bis du mich loslässt!«

Ein paar Male wäre ihm das sogar geglückt, wenn ich meinen Griff nicht schraubstockartig verstärkt hätte. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Kraft er selbst in diesem Zustand noch aufbringen konnte, nur um mich loswerden zu wollen. Endlich tat das Fieber dann aber doch das Seine und er hörte erschöpft auf, Widerstand zu leisten.

»Wenn du mich nicht loslässt, verlaufen wir uns«, versuchte er es stattdessen, schaffte es aber nicht, genügend Wut mit in seine Stimme zu packen, »Zum Schiff geht es nämlich da lang.«

Er deutete mit kläglichem Gesichtsausdruck hinter mich, woraufhin ich auf dem Absatz Kehrt machte.

»Da wollte ich sowieso gerade langgehen!«, knurrte ich. Ich gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber ohne den Koch wäre ich wohl etwas länger nicht beim Schiff angelangt. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund wusste der nämlich immer, wo es langging. Und das, obwohl ich mir solche Mühe gegeben hatte, mir die wichtigsten Anhaltspunkte unseres Weges zu merken.

Der Regen prasselte unerbittlich auf mich herab, während ich den Koch den ganzen Weg zurück trug. Es war kalt und nass und doch... Ein wenig froh war ich schon, dass es so gekommen war. Immerhin hielt der Koch ganz still in meinen Armen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Natürlich machte ich mir Sorgen um ihn; spätestens dann, als er vom Fieber übermannt einschlief. Doch dieses warme Gefühl von Nähe, welches uns die ganze Zeit über verband, brachte mich trotz allem zum Lächeln. Ich hätte ihn wohl noch Stunden so weitertragen können, wie er seine heiße Stirn an meine Brust geschmiegt hatte, nicht wissend, dass ich mehr für ihn empfand als für sonst irgendjemanden. Und wäre er wach gewesen, hätte ich mich wohl um des Friedens Willen auch gehütet, ihm dies in irgendeiner Weise zu zeigen.

* * *

_Namis Part:_

»Sieht so aus, als wären sie wieder da.«

Robins beiläufiger Kommentar ließ mich von meinem Logbuch-Eintrag aufblicken.

»Wer?«

»Na, Zorro und Sanji. Guck aus dem Fenster, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.«

Ich sprang vom Esstisch auf und spähte aus dem Bullauge. Durch den strömenden Regen hindurch konnte ich eine Gestalt ausmachen, die eine zweite in ihren Armen den Kiesstrand entlangtrug.

»Yes!«

Ich ballte siegessicher eine Hand zur Faust. Das war ja leichter gewesen als gedacht. Wobei mir ein kleines Detail allerdings nicht entging.

»Und wo haben die mein Papier?«, fragte ich, schon nicht mehr ganz so erfreut.

»Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, die würden dir das bei dem Regen mitbringen?«

»Sag bloß, du meinst...?!«

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, rannte ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und auf das Deck hinaus. Die beiden waren für wirklich gar nichts zu gebrauchen!

»Was fällt euch eigentlich ein?!«, schrie ich, kaum dass Zorro das Schiff erklommen hatte, »Vor lauter Rumturteln vergesst ihr mein Papier, oder was?!«

»Als ob ich mit dem Koch herumturteln würde!«, schnauzte Zorro zurück, »Zusammengeklappt ist er vor Fieber und ich darf ihn wieder heimtragen! Dein Papier kannst du dir an den Hut stecken!«

»Soll das heißen, ihr habt mein Geld für nichts und wieder nichts einfach ausgegeben!?«

»Stell dir vor!«

Rot vor Zorn (und vielleicht auch, weil er Sanji so dicht an sich gedrückt hatte) rauschte er an mir vorbei. Ich starrte ihm den Gang hinab hinterher und konnte gar nicht fassen, was soeben geschehen war.

»Diese Blödmänner!«, nicht minder wütend stapfte ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, »Das verzeih ich denen nie!«

»Was ist denn jetzt passiert?«

Robin sah mich über ihr Buch hinweg unsicher an.

»Na, was wohl!?«, schnaubte ich, »Die sind sich zu fein dafür, auf unseren Plan auch nur im Geringsten anzuspringen und mein Geld ist jetzt auch futsch! Voll zum Fenster rausgeschmissen!«

Mürrisch ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen. Dass so rein gar nichts geklappt hatte, ärgerte mich am allermeisten. Nur Sanji war jetzt noch kränker als zuvor.

»Und damit wäre auch Traum Nummer zwei in Erfüllung gegangen«, schmunzelte Robin, als würde sie all das in keinster Weise berühren, »Ich freu mich ja schon direkt auf den von Zorro...«

»Sei still! Jetzt müssen wir uns was Neues überlegen.«

»Das müssen wir wohl«, gab sie zu, »Aber diesmal warten wir doch besser, bis Sanji wieder gesund ist. Sonst erwürgt Chopper uns am Ende noch, wenn er das mitkriegt.«

»Ja, ja... Und alles nur, weil die beiden so stur sind. Am besten sperren wir sie eine Woche lang ins Bad.«

Daraufhin lachte Robin nur glockenhell auf.

»Keine gute Idee! Aber uns fällt schon noch etwas ein. Ist ja nicht gerade so, als würden wir unter Zeitdruck stehen.«

»Nein, natürlich nicht...«

Und doch hatte ich gehofft, den beiden Schwuchteln ein wenig schneller zu ihrem Glück verhelfen zu können.

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Langsam aber sicher verschwand die Dunkelheit vor meinen Augen, die mich bis gerade eben noch umgeben hatte. Ich lag auf dem Rücken, unter mir etwas Weiches, und immer noch drang das Geräusch des prasselnden Regens an meine Ohren, wenn auch nur gedämpft. Ich war durchgeweicht und meine Klamotten klebten an meinem überhitzten Körper wie eine zweite Haut.

_Scheißregen._

Ich wollte mich schon aufsetzen, als mir schlagartig klar wurde, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr unterwegs mit dem Marimo befand. Stattdessen hatte mich irgendjemand in mein Bett verfrachtet und mir zu allem Überfluss einen Schlafanzug angezogen.

Von einem Anflug von Panik gepackt drehte ich den Kopf in Richtung Tür. Tatsächlich: Auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß derjenige, den ich im Moment am allerwenigsten hier brauchen konnte.

»Marimo?!«

Es war nur ein Keuchen, doch er musste mich gehört haben.

»Ach, du bist schon wach?«

Der Blick, mit dem er mich bedachte (oder besser gesagt – an mir vorbeisah), war mir neu an ihm. Wie immer natürlich verächtlich, jedoch gemischt mit einer Art unterschwelliger Neugier. Es war doch nicht etwa er gewesen, der mir den Schlafanzug verpasst hatte?!

_Oh Gott! Der Marimo hat mich __**ausgezogen**__! Er hat mich angefasst! Er hat...!_

Bevor ich allzu rot werden konnte, zog ich mir die Bettdecke bis zu den Augen hinauf. Hitze durchströmte meinen Körper, die unmöglich nur vom Fieber kommen konnte, und Schweiß perlte meine Stirn hinab. Und ich hatte gedacht, es könne nicht noch peinlicher kommen, als der Marimo darauf bestanden hatte, mich zurück zum Schiff zu tragen. Von wegen! Der Gedanke daran, wie nah ich ihm gewesen und wie viel näher er mir danach womöglich noch gekommen war, reichte beinahe aus, um...

»Ich brauch ne Zigarette!«

Das war jetzt die einzige Möglichkeit, eine Katastrophe zu verhindern.

Leider jedoch: »Nix da! Du bist krank! Wenn du das Bett abfackelst, bin ich auch noch Schuld!«

»Das ist noch nie passiert!«, fauchte ich, meine verqueren Gefühle auf einmal wie weggeblasen, »Gib schon her!«

»Nein, ich denk nicht dran! Wegen dir brauch ich keinen Ärger mit Chopper!«

»Dann hol ich sie mir eben selber!«

Ich kam nicht dazu, auch nur ein Bein aus dem Bett zu bewegen.

»Bleib liegen!«

Dieser direkte Befehl, der auch noch vom Marimo kam, brachte bei mir die Galle zum Überlaufen.

»Du hast mir hier gar nichts zu sagen! Ich geh jetzt und...!«

»Koch!«

Mit einer Hand drückte er mich zurück in mein Kissen. Wie verdammt schwach war ich in diesem Zustand eigentlich?

»Lass – mich – los!«

Ich unternahm einige Anläufe, ihn abschütteln zu wollen, doch es war zwecklos. Bald schon drehte sich mir alles und ich sank entkräftet unter der Decke zusammen.

»Bitte, Marimo«, ließ ich mich herab, »Wenn du schon zu sonst nichts zu gebrauchen bist, dann gib mir wenigstens meine Zigaretten.«

»Ich geh Chopper in der Bibliothek bescheid sagen, dass du wach bist. Das tu ich!«

Und tatsächlich stand er auf, um mein Zimmer zu verlassen.

_Soll er doch_, dachte ich triumphierend, _Während er weg ist, kann ich nämlich..._

Gar nichts konnte ich. Meine schweren Glieder wollten mir absolut nicht mehr gehorchen, nachdem ich meine gesamte Kraft dafür aufgebraucht hatte, mich gegen den Marimo zu wehren.

_Der gemeine Kerl, der! Aber der wird sich noch wundern. Ist ja nicht gerade so, als wüsste ich mir nicht zu helfen._

»ACE!«

Wenn es jemanden gab, der um diese Uhrzeit bei diesem Wetter in seinem Zimmer am Lesen war, dann er.

Keine Minute später stand Ace auch schon neugierig in der Tür.

»Ist was? Hast du mich gerufen, Sanji?«

»Kannst du mir mal meine Zigaretten vom Schrank geben?«

Ich nickte hinüber zu meinem Kleiderschrank, wo ich stets eine Reserve parat hatte. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, auf welch gottverlassene Inseln es uns verschlug.

»Hm, klar. Die hier, ja? Wieso holst du sie dir nicht selber?«

Er kramte eine Packung herunter und warf sie mir zu.

»Bettruhe«, antwortete ich bloß, zog eine Zigarette hervor und steckte sie mir in den Mund. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eines.

»Ace, hast du mal... ah, okay, danke.«

»Ich doch nicht«, grinste er und zog seine Hand wieder zurück, »Wie kommst du denn da drauf?«

Er nickte mir noch einmal zu, während ich endlich den tiefen Zug nahm, den ich verdient hatte nach all den Strapazen, dann ließ er mich wieder alleine. Er war schon praktisch; ganz ohne Frage. Noch praktischer hätte ich es allerdings gefunden, wenn er sich mehr darum scheren würde, die Türen richtig zu schließen.

_Es zieht wie Hechtsuppe! Ich bin krank, verdammt!_

Aber wenigstens hatte ich jetzt meine Zigarette. Das war ja wohl das Mindeste, was man sich nach Stunden im Regen erhoffen durfte. Leider jedoch war das Vergnügen nur von kurzer Dauer.

»Ja, sag mal, Sanji! Spinnst du!?«

Chopper kam gefolgt vom Marimo ins Zimmer gestürmt und riss mir die Zigarette aus dem Mund. Das war dann wohl ein Reinfall gewesen.

»Zorro!«, schimpfte er, während er das Bullauge aufriss und sie in hohem Bogen hinauswarf, »Ich hatte dir doch aufgetragen, auf ihn aufzupassen!«

Er schloss das Fenster wieder, dann sah er den Marimo streng an.

»Ich hatte es ihm ja verboten!«, schnappte der zurück, »Woher soll ich wissen, dass er die Dinger überall im Zimmer versteckt hat?!«

»Ach, Zorro...«

Chopper winkte mit einem Huf ab, als könne er noch mehr Naivität von dieser Seite nicht vertragen. Mich hingegen nagelte er gleich darauf mit scharfem Blick fest.

»Und nun zu dir, du unvernünftiger Taugenichts: Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, bei dem Sauwetter nach draußen zu gehen?! Und dann gemütlich im Bett lümmeln und eine rauchen! Geht's dir noch gut, oder wie?!«

Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte auf. Es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bis ich alles erklärt und diese unnütze Schimpfkanonade überstanden hatte.

**Vom Regen in die Traufe**** - Ende**

* * *

Fragt mich nicht, was der letzte, eher unnütze Teil mit Ace sollte, aber... es war ja ganz witzig! Was soll's.

Und es ist immer noch nicht so weit. Ich bin gemein, jawoll! XD

16


	13. Es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht, Franky

Es tut sich wieder ein wenig was zwischen Sanji und Zorro... und auch anderweitig passieren nur interessante Sachen XD XD XD

* * *

**Es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht, Frankie**

_Zorros Part:_

Die Tage vergingen und das Wetter wurde nicht besser. Dafür aber die Gesundheit sämtlicher erkälteten Mannschaftsmitglieder.

Der Koch stand schon am Tag nach unserer Regen-Odyssee wieder am Herd und sah einfach zu geil aus, als dass man an meiner Stelle mal eben einen Blick in die Küche riskieren konnte. Jedes Mal schoss mir nämlich die Röte ins Gesicht und mich überkam jenes überwältigende Gefühl, das ich bereits verspürt hatte, als er fiebertrunken in meinen Armen lag. Das mich dies besonders bissig zu ihm sein ließ, verwunderte mich nicht einmal mehr.

Lysop hingegen, der gemeinsam mit Ace und Ruffy am vierten Tag unseres Aufenthalts zum Einkaufen geschickt wurde, hatte seinen ganz persönlichen Spaß an der Insel. Oder besser gesagt: An ihren achtbeinigen Bewohnern. Kaum waren die drei wieder zurück, hörte man Nami entsetzt aufkreischen und wenig später rannte sie wie von Furien gehetzt in ihr Zimmer. Sie schien Lysops neuen Haustieren nicht allzu viel abgewinnen zu können. Selbst, wenn er beteuerte, dass doch nur eines von ihnen tatsächlich giftig war. Zu unser aller Glück jedoch landeten die Spinnen noch am selben Tag in seinem Terrarium und da waren sie meiner Meinung nach bestens aufgehoben.

So vergingen fast zwei Wochen, in denen die durch die Wolken linsende Sonne eine wahre Seltenheit darstellte. Als gegen Ende der zweiten Woche dann das Wetter aufzuklären begann, war das nicht nur für mich, der ich mein Training an Deck verlegen konnte, eine Wohltat. Robin, Lysop und Chopper machten zu Gunsten der Wissenschaft den Wald unsicher, während Ruffy mit Rollschuhen an den Füßen quer über das Schiff jagte und dabei immer wieder Nami in die Seite kiekste, die ihre fertigen Karten zum Trocknen aufhängte. Frankie hatte sich in seine Werkstatt verzogen, Ace faulenzte mit einem Becher Sahnejoghurt in Robins Liegestuhl und der Koch stand in der Küche, wo er die seltsamen Früchte einkochte, die sich auf der Insel finden ließen. Man kam sich direkt vor, als würden wir hier nur Urlaub machen. Besonders, da die Einwohner von Arachnida allem gegenüber freundlich gesinnt schienen und es aufgrund der niedrigen Bevölkerungsdichte schwierig war, an einem Tag mehr als nur einem von ihnen zu begegnen.

Später am Abend, nachdem wir alle gegessen hatten, blieben die meisten unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, um Karten zu spielen. Der Koch verschwand im Bad und ich folgte Frankie und Robin zum Frauenzimmer. Dies allerdings nicht, um mich zu ihnen hinzu zu gesellen, sondern, um mich am hinteren Ende des Schiffs bis auf die Hose auszuziehen und in das von der Sonne den ganzen Tag aufgewärmte Wasser zu springen. Nun, so ganz aufgewärmt wie ich mir gedacht hatte, war es zwar nicht, aber das hielt mich trotzdem nicht davon ab, vor dem Schiff meine Bahnen zu ziehen. Training war Training. Punkt. Da konnte das Wasser noch so kalt sein. Und die Haie noch so bissig, dass sie einem die Hälfte der Hosenbeine abfressen mussten.

Nach den absolvierten Übungen kletterte ich zurück auf das Schiff und sammelte meine Sachen ein. Anziehen brauchte ich die jetzt auch nicht mehr; immerhin hatte ich vor, gleich ins Bett zu gehen.

Durch das Dunkel der Nacht hindurch, das nur vom Licht der Bullaugen erhellt wurde, bahnte ich mir meinen Weg am Frauenzimmer vorbei. Ich überlegte lieber nicht lange, was dort drinnen wohl gerade geschehen war. Selbst, wenn ich an Frankies Stelle ja Robin mit in mein Zimmer genommen hätte. Stattdessen setzte ich einen Fuß auf die oberste Treppenstufe (oder zumindest auf das, was ich für eine Stufe hielt) und fühlte im nächsten Moment, wie es mir die Beine unterm Körper wegriss.

»WAS...?!«

Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und alles, was ich bei mir trug, bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, mein klägliches Landen in der Rückenlage zu verhindern. Und als ich die ganze Treppe auf diese Weise hinunterpolterte, wurde mir auch klar, was das gewesen war, was mich zum Stolpern gebracht hatte.

_Vermaledeiter Rollschuh!_

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Ohne jegliche Reuegefühle hatte ich ein entspannendes Bad genossen und mal eben den anderen das Abräumen des Tisches überlassen. Ich war vielleicht Koch, aber das war noch lange nicht dasselbe wie die Putze vom Dienst. Außerdem schien es mir, als ob sich die klebrigen Dämpfe der eingekochten Beeren an mir festgesaugt hätten. Mit einer Grundreinigung konnte man da gar nichts verkehrt machen.

Als ich nun so im Badezimmer stand und mir die Haare abtrocknete, kam mir der geniale Einfall, mir gleich noch das letzte Eis zu holen, das oben im Kühlfach lag. Sonst würde das morgen doch wieder nur Ace verputzen, der gerne Nami oder Lysop damit beauftragte, ihm heimlich etwas aus der Küche mitzubringen.

Der Bequemlichkeit halber wickelte ich mir das Handtuch um die Hüften. Wenn ich kurz mal eben so einen Abstecher in die Küche machte, würde das um diese Uhrzeit sowieso niemand bemerken. Auf diese Weise bekleidet (Chopper hätte mir deswegen die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil ich mich viel zu leicht wieder erkälten könnte) verließ ich das Bad und schritt gemächlich am Esszimmer vorbei und auf das Deck hinaus. Ich erreichte das untere Ende der Treppe und im selben Moment hörte ich von oben einen wütenden Schrei heruntergellen. Bevor ich ganz begriff, wer oder was das gewesen war, rutschte etwas der Länge nach die Treppe hinunter, mir direkt zwischen die Beine. Ich kippte vornüber, mit voller Wucht auf diesen jemand, den ich im nächtlichen Dunkel nicht erkennen konnte, und landete mit ihm vor den Stufen.

WAMM!

Das Schlimme war nicht der Aufprall. Es war die Tatsache, dass es mir einfach nicht möglich gewesen war, die unpassende Platzierung meiner Lippen zu verhindern.

_Scheiße! Darf denn das sein!? Wen knutsch ich da eigentlich gerade?!_

Wer auch immer es war; er schien nicht besonders viel dagegen zu haben. Denn nach einem kurzen Schockmoment wurde mein Kuss schüchtern erwidert. Zögerlich zuerst, dann immer inniger. Fast so, als würde er mich nie mehr wieder gehen lassen wollen. Und auch ich wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Gemeinsam mit dem beneidenswert muskulösen Körper unter mir und den beiden kräftigen Händen, die sich kurzerhand um meine Taille schlossen, vereinigte dieser Kuss all das in sich, was ich mir von einer perfekten Liebe erwartete. Wärme, Geborgenheit und ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmten mein gesamtes Selbst, während ich wie benommen in dieser Verbindung versank, die so wundervoll wie auch zufällig war. Ewig hätte ich so daliegen und ihn einfach küssen können, dich an ihn gepresst durch seinen festen Griff und mit einer Hand in seinem feuchten Haar. Ewig.

_Das ist so genial! Das kann einfach nur richtig sein! Diese __Kraft... und so süß... und so niedlich schüchtern... und was ist eigentlich das da...?_

Die Finger meiner rechten Hand waren auf etwas Metallenes gestoßen. Waren das etwa Ohrringe? Wer auf diesem Schiff trug denn Ohrringe?

Mir fiel nur eine einzige Person ein.

»Marimo?!«

»Koch?!«

Keuchend schreckte ich auf und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, wie er unter mir lag. Wir hatten beinahe gleichzeitig bemerkt, was genau wir da eigentlich taten, und beiden war es uns auch gleichermaßen peinlich.

Von einem Moment zum nächsten fielen mir abertausende von Dingen ein, die ich jetzt gerne zu ihm gesagt hätte. Von Komplimenten über sein Aussehen bis hin zu der simplen Frage, warum er denn die Treppe heruntergefallen war, war alles vertreten. Am liebsten jedoch hätte ich ihm hier und jetzt meine Liebe gestanden und ihn fest in meine Arme genommen, egal wie trotzig er darauf auch reagieren mochte. Das Gefühl, das wir beide bis vor Kurzem noch geteilt hatten, ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los. Und ich wollte – nein, brauchte – mehr davon. Einfach nur, weil ich noch nie zuvor so viel für jemanden empfunden hatte.

Schon hatte ich den Mund aufgemacht, um das Unaussprechliche endlich zu sagen, da war von oben das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür zu hören. Dann eine Stimme, die Robin eine gute Nacht wünschte, und schließlich Schritte.

_Nein, bitte nicht! Hab doch irgendwas vergessen! Dreh wieder um...!_

»Und was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?!«

Frankie war wie angewurzelt auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz stehen geblieben und blickte ohne jegliche Zweifel auf uns herab, wie ich in dieser eher delikaten Pose auf dem Marimo saß, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, und er mich immer noch um die Mitte festhielt, zu schockiert, um mich loszulassen.

Mit einem bitter enttäuschten Zähneknirschen sog ich tief Luft ein. Es war der richtige Moment gewesen und ich hatte ihn verpasst. Noch einmal würde ich den Marimo nicht so überrumpelt erwischen. Weshalb ich mich nun auch fuchsteufelswild nach Frankie umdrehte und gemeinsam mit dem Marimo wie aus einem Munde brüllte: »Das ist nicht, wonach es aussieht!«

»Wir sind doch bloß aufeinander gefallen!«, wetterte ich, »Und alles, weil du so ungeschickt bist, Algenbirne!«

»Ja, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn Ruffy seine bescheuerten Rollschuhe überall rumliegen lässt!? Da würdest du auch drauf ausrutschen, du Suppenkasper!«

»Suppenkasper?! Ich glaub, du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Jetzt geh sofort da unter mir weg!«

Ich funkelte ihn bitterböse an. Alles war schief gelaufen, aber auch einfach **alles**.

»Das sagt der Richtige!«, brummte er, »_Du_ sitzt doch auf mir drauf!«

»Weil du mich festhältst! Rein zufällig!«

»Ohh, gut! Ich lass dich ja schon los!«

Was er auch tat; rot vor Zorn und ohne auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen dafür, dass ihm diese wenigen intimen Augenblicke vorhin in irgendeiner Weise gefallen hätten. Ich sprang ähnlich wütend von ihm herunter, dann erhoben wir uns alle beide. Es war aber auch dämlich von mir gewesen, mir einzubilden, er hätte mich ebenso gerne geküsst wie ich ihn.

»Ahh, okay, wenn das so ist...«, kam es da von Frankie, der uns immer noch ungläubig anglotzte, »Geh ich mir mal eben noch ein Eis holen.«

Er verschwand; ziemlich verwirrt und ohne ganz verarbeitet zu haben, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

_Na toll! Als ob ich noch nicht genug Ärger hätte! Jetzt geht mein Eis auch noch flöten!_

Und an allem war der Marimo Schuld!

»Was tust du eigentlich hier draußen?!«, fuhr ich ihn an, »Und wieso bist du so nass?!«

»Darf man jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr schwimmen gehen!? Außerdem könnte ich dich dasselbe fragen! Du mit deinem Handtuch!«

»Ich war baden!«, stellte ich die Situation klar, »Und dann bin ich raus, um mir das letzte Eis zu holen, das jetzt Frankie hat! Vielen Dank auch dafür!«

»Ja, 'tschuldigung! Hättest ja nur die andere Treppe nehmen brauchen! Dann wär nichts von alledem passiert!«

»Wär vielleicht besser gewesen!«

»Ja, vielleicht!«

Wir starrten uns noch einen Moment zornig an. Dann machte ich schwungvoll auf dem Absatz Kehrt und ließ den Marimo stehen. Ich wollte jetzt einfach nur alleine sein.

_Der blöde Vollidiot, der! Wieso muss er mich hassen?! Wieso kann es denn nicht einmal sein, dass die Dinge so laufen wie ich sie mir vorstelle?!_

Ich schlug meine Zimmertür hinter mir zu, dann stand ich für einige Sekunden einfach nur kiefermahlend da. Es hätte ein wundervoller Abend werden können, wenn ich ein wenig schneller reagiert hätte. Der Marimo und ich – das hatte sich richtiger als alles andere auf der Welt angefühlt. Obwohl ich noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er es war, den ich da...

_Oh Mann, wir haben uns geküsst!_

Mit brennenden Wangen rutschte ich an der Tür hinab, bis ich auf dem Boden saß, und dachte zurück an diese erstaunlich weichen Lippen an meinen. An die Berührung seiner großen, rauen Hände, die sich um meine Mitte gelegt hatten, und daran, wie nahe ich seinem bloßen Oberkörper gewesen war. Wieder und wieder spielte sich diese Szene in mir ab und auf einmal wollte ich nichts mehr als ihn in genau diesem Moment hier bei mir zu haben. Ihn, den ich so sehr liebte, dass jeder Gedanke daran, dass all unsere Konversationen nur Streit und Zwietracht mit sich brachten, mich bis tief ins Innerste schmerzte. Warum konnte der Mistkerl mich denn nicht auch lieben? Oder mich zumindest an seiner Seite akzeptieren? War es wirklich so lächerlich, eine Beziehung mit ihm anzustreben?

»Oh, Marimo«, flüsterte ich mit einem gequälten Lächeln, »Wenn du doch nur wüsstest, wie sich das anfühlt; jemanden zu lieben, der einen nur verachtet.«

Ich begrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Schwelgen im langsam verblassenden Glücksgefühl und Versinken in endloser Trostlosigkeit. Diese Nacht würde wohl eine schlaflose werden, dessen war ich mir sicher.

* * *

_Namis Part:_

Nach zwei verregneten Wochen hatte sich mein Lock Port endlich neu ausgerichtet. Was hieß: Wir konnten diese spinnenverseuchte Insel verlassen. Früh am nächsten Morgen taten wir auch genau das. Einer warmen Frühlingssonne entgegen stachen wir in See und da ich Wetter und Wind für einigermaßen beständig hielt, riskierte ich eine Dusche, während Robin den Kurs hielt.

Eingewickelt in ein Badetuch suchte ich Seife und Shampoo zusammen, dann schob ich die Tür unserer Badedusche auf. Ich stieg hinein, wollte schon das Tuch von mir werfen und entdeckte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Monster.

»IEEEE! HILFEEE!«

Ich sprang mit einem Satz wieder aus der Wanne und suchte Zuflucht auf dem Klodeckel. Die haarigen Beine der Kreatur waren sogar von hier aus noch zu erkennen.

»Lysop, komm sofort hierher und sammel dein Ungeziefer ein!«

Wie konnte das Biest nur aus dem Terrarium entwischt sein? Hatte Lysop nicht versprochen, darauf aufzupassen, dass genau das nicht geschah?

»Nami, bist du hier drin?«

Mit einem eulenhaften Unschuldsblick lugte er zur Badezimmertür herein. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, jetzt auch noch den Ahnungslosen zu spielen?!

»Da! In der Badewanne!«, rief ich und schaffte es kaum, meine Hysterie zu unterdrücken, »Nimm es und hau ab!«

Während ich mir mit beiden Händen das Badetuch an den Körper presste und mich so klein wie nur möglich zu machen versuchte, beugte sich Lysop ganz gemütlich über die Wanne und nahm das Vieh doch tatsächlich mit bloßen Händen heraus. Es war mindestens doppelt so groß wie mein Kopf und schwarzrot quergebändert.

»Das ist die erste«, grinste Lysop, »Danke, Nami.«

»Wie?! Die erste?!«

»Na, irgendwer hat gestern das Terrarium nicht richtig zugemacht. Und jetzt sind alle fünf Spinnen weg. Ehh... Nami, sag mal, hast du nichts an...?«

Er glotzte mich mit der Spinne im Arm schamlos an.

»Ja, ich wollte eigentlich duschen gehen!«, brüllte ich zurück, packte die Seife und warf sie ihm an den Kopf, »Und jetzt raus hier! Mach, dass du deine Monster eingesammelt hast, bevor ich hier fertig bin!«

Wutschnaubend jagte ich ihn samt Spinne hinaus, dann knallte ich die Tür hinter ihm zu. Das war doch die Höhe, meine hilflose Situation so auszunutzen, um einen Blick auf etwas nackte Haut zu erhaschen.

_Wobei er eigentlich nicht mehr sehen konnte als sonst auch._

Mit einem nervösen Kichern beruhigte ich mich wieder. Was regte ich mich eigentlich auf? Die Spinne war weg und solange ich mich hier aufhielt, würde ich auch keiner weiteren über den Weg laufen. Vielleicht würde aus dem Duschen ja ein Baden werden. Dann konnte ich mir immerhin den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wann Robin und ich (und vielleicht auch Frankie, den sie gestern erfolgreich aufgeklärt hatte) die nächste Sanji-und-Zorro-Verkuppelungs-Aktion starten sollten.

Schon wieder besser gelaunt ließ ich Wasser in die Wanne laufen. Wenn da draußen gerade vier Spinnen auf freiem Fuße waren, erwartete man doch bestimmt nicht von mir, so bald wieder aufzutauchen.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Es war immer dasselbe auf diesem Schiff: Sobald man anfing, sich zu langweilen und ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, seinen Aufenthalt abzubrechen, geschah etwas neues Interessantes. Heute hatte es mit sage und schreibe gleich vier Spinnen zu tun. Nachdem Robin und ich Lysop nämlich lange genug dabei zugesehen hatten, wie er Namis Orangenbäume halb auseinandernahm, erbarmte ich mich schließlich und fragte: »Sag mal, was suchst du da eigentlich?«

»Ihr werdet so lachen«, erwiderte er betreten grinsend und sprang auch von dem letzten der Bäume herunter, »Mir sind meine Spinnen entlaufen.«

»Alle fünf?«

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Hörte sich ganz nach der willkommenen Abwechslung an, auf die ich gewartet hatte.

»Na ja, eine hab ich schon wieder. Du weißt schon, die Große. Yvonne hab ich sie genannt. Nami hat sie in der Badewanne gefunden.«

»Da wird sie sich gefreut haben«, schmunzelte Robin.

»Und wie«, grinste Lysop, »Ha, ha, die hat wegen der harmlosen Yvonne soo einen Aufstand gemacht.«

Er unterbrach sich, dann bettelte er mit jämmerlicher Stimme: »Sagt mal, könntet ihr mir vielleicht beim Suchen helfen? Als ich Sanji danach gefragt hab, hat der glatt die Krise gekriegt und ist auf seinen Herd geklettert.«

Daraufhin konnte ich nicht umhin, loszulachen. Die Vorstellung, dass Sanji aus Angst vor einem winzigen Krabbelwesen auf seinem Herd Zuflucht suchte, war zu köstlich.

»Also, ich hab keine Zeit...«, begann Robin, doch ich winkte amüsiert ab.

»Lass es gut sein. Ich bin ja auch noch da. Zu zweit werden wir die fürchterliche Bedrohung schon aufhalten können.«

Ich erhob mich vom Tisch, an dem ich bis gerade eben noch gefaulenzt hatte, und folgte Lysop die Treppen hinunter bis zum mittleren Deck.

»Okay, wo hast du schon gesucht und wo müssen wir noch...?«, begann ich, doch ich wurde unterbrochen von einer auffliegenden Tür und Chopper, der wehklagend nach draußen preschte.

»Au, au, au! Hinfee! Nimm es doch einer weg! Meine Nase!«

Wild herumfuchtelnd rannte er in Zickzacklinien über das Deck. An seiner Nase baumelte etwas kleines Schwarzes, das offensichtlich nicht gewillt war, ihn loszulassen. Ich tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Lysop, dann schnappte ich den eben wieder vorbeilaufenden Chopper mitten aus der Bewegung vom Boden weg.

»Halt doch still!«, zischte ich und tat mein Bestes, das zappelnde Rentier festzuhalten.

»Es winn mich fressen! Es hat mich reingenegt! Es... AUAAA!«

Der letzte Aufschrei rührte daher, dass Lysop mit geschicktem Griff das kleine Ding von Chopper heruntergepflückt hatte. Es hatte einen purpurfarbenen Kopf, acht Beine und war ganz offensichtlich eine walnussgroße, erstaunlich platte Spinne.

»Ahh, danke Chopper. Jetzt haben wir Keks wieder.«

Lysop stopfte die Spinne in ein mitgebrachtes Marmeladeglas, während ich den immer noch schniefenden Chopper zurück auf den Boden stellte.

»Keks?«

Zweifelnd sah ich Lysop an. Er dachte sich vielleicht verrückte Namen für seine Haustiere aus.

»Sie sondert ein seltsames, süßlich riechendes Sekret ab«, erklärte er, »Ich glaube, sie lockt damit ihre Beute an.«

»Und ich dachte, sie wäre ein Bonbon!«, heulte Chopper.

»Siehst du!«, freute sich Lysop, ohne es wirklich böse zu meinen, »Bei Chopper hat's geklappt!«

»Ja, sehr schön«, sagte ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln, bevor Chopper noch mehr zu heulen anfangen konnte, »Ich schlage vor, Chopper lässt sich jetzt erst einmal von Sanji die Nase verbinden und wir suchen die restlichen drei Spinnen.«

Ich schob das Rentier in Richtung Kombüse und machte mich selber auf den Weg ein Stockwerk weiter nach unten. Dort angekommen streckte ich als erstes die Hand nach der Tür zum Trainingsraum aus. Sie bewegte sich keinen Milimeter.

»Was ist?«, fragte Lysop, der hinter mir aufgetaucht war, »Geht sie nicht auf?«

»Irgendwie nicht. Wer sperrt denn da zu?«

Ich warf mich dagegen, doch es war zwecklos.

»Hat der Trainingsraum überhaupt einen Schlüssel?«, fragte Lysop und das zu Recht: Weit und breit war kein Schlüsselloch zu sehen. Dafür aber eine seltsam klebrige Masse, die zwischen Tür und Rahmen hervorquoll. Ich stippte einen Finger hinein und als ich ihn wieder zurückzog, hing ein ewig langer Faden daran.

»Sind das... Spinnfäden?«

Ich sah Lysop schräg an.

»Das kann gut sein«, antwortete er eifrig, »Eine von den Spinnen produziert ziemlich starke Klebefäden. Ich hab sie Hundertwasser genannt.«

»Spaßvogel hättest du sie besser nennen sollen. Sie hat die ganze Tür zugesponnen.«

»Vielleicht will sie ungestört da drinnen trainieren...«

Mit einem scharfen Blick brachte ich ihn zum Schweigen. Für Albernheiten war gerade nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

»Na gut«, flüsterte er kleinlaut, »Wie kommen wir da rein?«

»Das ist ein Notfall, oder?«

Er nickte etwas unsicher.

»Gut, dann darf Frankie mir nachher auch nicht böse sein. Ist alles für einen guten Zweck.«

Und mit diesen Worten steckte ich ganz ohne Vorwarnung die Tür in Brand.

»Ace! Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?! Wenn der Spinne etwas passiert, dann...!«

»Hoffen wir lieber für dich, dass sie nicht den ganzen Raum eingesponnen hat. Wegputzen kannst du das nämlich alleine.«

Voller Genugtuung sah ich zu, wie sich das Feuer tief ins Holz hineinfraß. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich meine Teufelskraft so erfreulich destruktiv gebraucht hatte. Folglich hatte ich so meinen ganz persönlichen Spaß daran, als die Tür endlich verkohlt aus den Angeln fiel.

»Da liegt einer!«

Lysop stürmte mir voraus in den Raum hinein. Tatsächlich: Eingewickelt in noch mehr Spinnfäden lag dort jemand am Boden und schnarchte. Obenauf thronte eine beigefarbene Spinne mit roten Streifen, der man die Freude über ihr Jagdglück richtig ansah.

»Es ist Zorro.«

Mit betretenem Gesicht sah Lysop mich an, besann sich jedoch gleich darauf eines Besseren und streckte eine Hand nach der Spinne aus.

»Komm, Hundertwasser! Jetzt hast du aber wirklich genug Blödsinn angestellt!«

Während er sie ebenfalls in ein Glas steckte, tat ich mein Bestes, Zorro von den Fäden zu befreien.

»Fragt sich, ob er zuerst eingeschlafen ist oder sie ihn zuerst eingesponnen hat«, murmelte ich dabei, »Peinlich für ihn, wenn es Letzteres war.«

»Hihi, der großartige Lorenor Zorro verliert gegen eine Spinne.«

Grinsend erhoben wir uns wieder, dann meinte ich: »Komm, die anderen zwei können auch nicht so weit sein. Lassen wir ihn einfach mal hier liegen. Der kommt schon wieder zu sich.«

Gesagt, getan.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten wir damit, den gesamten unteren Teil des Schiffes zu durchforsten. Doch nirgends war auch nur eine Spur von den verbliebenen Spinnen zu sehen. Das Schlimme daran: Eine von ihnen war stark giftig.

»Aber irgendwo müssen sie doch sein!«, stöhnte Lysop, als wir die Treppe wieder nach oben stiegen.

»Na, über Bord gesprungen sein werden sie kaum. Ich hab ja eher die Befürchtung, dass sich eine von ihnen im Frauenzimmer eingenistet...«

Ich verstummte, als ich Nami entdeckte, die in einen Bademantel gewandet genau dorthin unterwegs war. Es war allerdings nicht nötig, sie aufzuhalten. Das tat bereits Ruffy, der plötzlich aus der Werkstatt gestürmt kam, etwas Goldenes in der Hand.

»Ahh, Nami! Gut, dass ich dich hier finde!«

Er sprang mit einem Satz hinauf zu ihr und hielt ihr das goldene Etwas unter die Nase.

»Guck mal!«, grinste er und dachte wohl bei sich, Nami damit eine Riesenfreude zu bereiten, »Der Türknauf hier hat Beine! Cool, was!?«

»IEEEEK! RUFFY, TU ES WEG! DAS IST HEUTE EINFACH NICHT MEIN TAG!«

Sie schleuderte es ihm aus den Händen, woraufhin es mit einem KLONK direkt vor meinen Füßen landete.

»Mann, Nami! Das war aus Gold! Du hättest dich doch freuen sollen...!«

Er verfolgte sie bis in ihr Zimmer hinein, um auf sie einzureden. Ich hingegen bückte mich und hob die zentnerschwere Spinne auf.

»Und damit hätten wir Nummer vier«, sagte ich, »Lass mich raten: Sie heißt Goldi.«

»Du bist gut! Woher weißt du das?!«

Ich zuckte nur die Schultern und gab Lysop die Spinne. Hoffentlich würde ich niemals in die Verlegenheit kommen, mir gemeinsam mit ihm für irgendetwas einen Namen ausdenken zu müssen.

»So, jetzt fehlt nur noch Astor«, meinte er gerade, »Ist nicht gerade gut, wenn der als einziger frei rumläuft.«

»Ist das die Giftige?«, wagte ich zu fragen und schob meine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Allmählich war mir alle Lust am Suchen vergangen.

»Ja, leider. Sie ist graubraun, etwas größer als Keks und ein bisschen haarig. Die kann überall sein!«

»Hm, hört sich echt schwierig zu finden an«, überlegte ich, während ich mit einem Wollflusen herumspielte, der sich in meiner Tasche angesammelt hatte, »Sollten wir nicht lieber alle warnen und dann gemeinsam...? Oh, aber warte mal!«

_Etwas größer als Keks... ein bisschen haarig... kann es sein, dass...?_

Ein nadelscharfer, brennender Schmerz durchzuckte meine rechte Hand. Von wegen Wollflusen!

»So ein Mist«, murmelte ich, »Ich glaub, sie ist hier in meiner Hose. Sie hat mich gebissen.«

»In deiner...!?«

Lysop stand das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dann jedoch holte er tief Luft, um den Retter zu spielen.

»Halt, Ace! Nicht bewegen! Ich hol sie da raus! Ich bin Fachmann für sowas!«

Und damit steckte er eine Hand vorne in meine Hose. Vielleicht hatte ich mich ein wenig zu umständlich ausgedrückt.

»Äh, weißt du...? Also... Umm...«

»Nein, nein! Ich hab sie gleich! Warte, warte...!«

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief meinen Rücken hinab, als er mit seinen Fingern das umschloss, was er fälschlicherweise für eine Spinne hielt.

»Astor, jetzt mach keine Faxen und komm raus da!«

_Nein, Lysop! Das, was du da festhältst, fängt vielleicht auch mit einem »A« an, aber Astor ist es ganz sicher __**nicht**__!_

Klar, dass jetzt auch noch Frankie die Treppe heraufkommen musste.

»Hallo, Frankie!«, rief ich ihm mit einem gekünstelten Grinsen zu, »Stör dich nicht an uns, ja?! Das ist nämlich gar nicht, wonach es aussieht! Eigentlich sucht Lysop bloß die Spinne, die hier an meiner Hand hängt!«

Ich deutete mit einem Finger auf meine hoch erhobene rechte Hand, an der sich der entflohene Astor mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Zangen festgebissen hatte. Trotz allem fiel Frankie die Kinnlade herunter.

»Ihr spinnt doch alle miteinander!«, rief er mit einem fassungslosen Kopfschütteln, »Erst Sanji und Zorro, jetzt ihr beide...! Ich geh zu meinen Brettern! Bei denen kann ich mir wenigstens sicher sein, dass die sowas nicht tun!«

Er knallte die Werkstatttür hinter sich zu, als könne er nicht ganz fassen, was er da gerade gesehen hatte.

»Ja, Mann!«, beschwerte sich nun auch Lysop, der endlich kapiert hatte, wo sich seine Spinne befand, »Sag das doch gleich! Da kann ich mich ja dumm und dämlich suchen!«

_Ja, und du könntest dann vielleicht mal so scheißfreundlich sein und deine Hand da rausnehmen! Findest du nicht auch?!_

»Sag mal, Ace?«, meinte er stattdessen, »Willst du nicht lieber zu Chopper gehen? Immerhin hat Astor dich gebissen...«

»Das ist jetzt, glaub ich, weniger schlimm«, brummte ich entnervt, »Mein eigentliches Problem ist doch, dass du immer noch deine Hand in meiner Hose hast und mir einen runterholst!«

»Wa...?! OH GOTT, ACE! ES TUT MIR JA SO LEID!«

Schockiert von seiner eigenen Blödheit machte er einen Satz rückwärts.

»Ace alleine reicht zwar auch, aber danke.«

Ich zupfte die Spinne von meiner Hand und gab sie dem immer noch von Reue gebeutelten Lysop. Danach neutralisierte ich das Gift mit meinem Feuer.

»Mann, Mann... du machst vielleicht Sachen...«

»Und dann wieder alles auf mich schieben!«, jammerte Lysop, »Du könntest dir aber auch echt ne Unterhose anziehen!«

»Ach, für wen?! Für dich?!«

»Nein, aber... es kann doch durchaus mal sein, dass irgendwer versehentlich in deine Hose fassen muss!«

»Das kommt ja auch so routinemäßig vor!«, schnaubte ich, »Ich bin in meinem Zimmer.«

»Und ich bau mir jetzt ein Trauerhaus!«

Womit sich unsere Wege trennten, er nach unten stürmte und ich betreten mein Zimmer aufsuchte.

_Scheiße, das gehört doch verboten, auf sowas so geil zu werden! Ich meine, das war __**Lysop**__!_

Schwer atmend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Für mich gab es jetzt erst einmal etwas, um das ich mich dringend kümmern musste. Alles andere konnte warten und vielleicht würde ich sowieso den Rest des Tages hier verbringen. Zumindest auf das Mittagessen hatte ich im Moment keinen Appetit mehr.

**Es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht, Frankie**** - Ende**

* * *

Und wieder einmal stellt sich mir die Frage: Darf man Ace so verarschen? XD Ach, aber ich hab ihn nun mal gern. Da kann ich mich so schlecht zurückhalten...

18


	14. Die Insel im Auge des Sturms

Die nächste Insel, die sie anlaufen, ist eine ganz besondere. Eine echt geniale Idee von meiner Schwester und mir, find ich... Aber lest selbst ;)

* * *

**Die Insel im Auge des Sturms**

_Lysops Part:_

Seit dem fürchterlichen Malheur mit den Spinnen waren knapp drei Tage vergangen, doch immer noch war es mir unmöglich, auch nur in Ace' Richtung zu sehen. Er musste glatt denken, ich hätte das Ganze absichtlich angezettelt, nur damit ich tun konnte, was mir jetzt im Nachhinein viel zu peinlich war, um auch nur daran zu denken. Kein Wunder also, dass ich die meiste Zeit in dem kleinen als Abstellkammer gedachten Raum verbrachte, der nur von der Waschküche aus zugänglich war, und mir eine Art Unterschlupf baute. Hierhin konnte ich mich demnächst immer verkriechen, wenn ich Mist gebaut hatte und keiner mich sehen wollte. Mit ein Grund, weshalb ich neben einem geheimen Vorratslager für Schokolade und Zwieback etliche alte Matratzen, Kissen und Decken hineinschleppte. Man wollte es ja nicht unbedingt ungemütlich haben, wenn man Trübsal blies.

An diesem Abend allerdings nutzte ich die Tatsache aus, dass Ace weit und breit nicht zu sehen war, und gesellte mich zu Nami und Ruffy, die gemeinsam mit Sanji am Steuer das oberste Deck beschlagnahmt hatten. Die beiden versuchten sich an einem Puzzle, was jedoch grandios an Ruffys (Un-)Logik scheiterte.

»Du blödes Puzzleteil!«, schimpfte er alle drei Minuten quer über den Tisch, »Du musst da jetzt passen!«

Er hämmerte auf zwei der Teile ein, als ob er sie zwingen wolle, sich endlich zu verbinden. Namis Kommentar dazu war nur ein tiefes Seufzen.

»Guck doch mal, Ruffy: Das kann da gar nicht passen, das...«

»Es **muss** aber!«

Wider besserer Belehrung fuhr er fort, falsche Puzzleteile mit roher Gewalt ineinander zu prügeln.

»Ach, ich geb's auf«, stöhnte Nami an mich gewandt, »Es ist unmöglich, mit dem Puzzle zu bauen.«

»Ist es nicht«, erwiderte ich grinsend, »Man muss nur wissen, wie.«

»Tatsächlich?«

Sie sah mich halb genervt, halb ungläubig an.

»Pass auf.«

Schnell hatte ich eine Auswahl an Teilen getroffen, die an jenes gehören könnten, mit welchem Ruffy sich herumärgerte. Ganz unauffällig und mit einem siegesgewissen Grinsen schob ich sie ihm in Reichweite. Es würde zwar eine Weile dauern, doch früher oder später würde er schon das Richtige finden.

»Mann, Lysop«, seufzte Nami, »Dass du für sowas Geduld hast... Da muss einem echt langweilig sein.«

»Also, ich will euch ja bei eurem kleinen Plausch nicht stören«, kam es da von Sanji, »Aber ist das da vorne nicht eine Windhose?«

»WO?!«

Sofort sprangen wir alle drei auf, den Blick zum Horizont gewandt, wo Sanji hindeutete. Tatsächlich hatte sich der Himmel unmerklich mit bleigrauen Wolken zugezogen. Weit entfernt türmten sich bedrohlich hohe Wellen und ein Grollen wie das eines wütenden Tieres durchbrach die bisher so idyllische Stille.

»Oh Gott, Sanji, du hast Recht! Wieso hab ich das nicht früher gemerkt?! Das blöde Puzzle hat mich abgelenkt!«

Nami rannte aufgelöst nach unten, um den anderen Bescheid zu sagen.

»Dreh doch ab!«, rief ich. Der Sturm sah für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu gefährlich aus. Wenn wir da wieder lebend herauskommen wollten, brauchte es ein Wunder.

»Boah! Sanji, fahr mitten rein!«

Dass Ruffy meine Auffassung der Dinge nicht ganz teilte, hätte mir klar sein müssen.

»Ruffy, du wirst dich freuen«, antwortete Sanji hoch konzentriert, »Aber ich glaub, ich kann gar nicht anders. Die Strömung ist zu stark!«

»Juhuu! Volle Kraft voraus!«

»Wir werden sterben!«

Das war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen ich mich weit weg wünschte, irgendwo anders hin, bloß nicht zu diesen leichtsinnigen Idioten auf das Schiff. Es war so abzusehen gewesen, dass wir in diesen vermaledeiten Sturm hineingeraten würden, kaum dass er überhaupt aufgetaucht war.

»Wegen dem Bisschen Wind sterben wir schon nicht!«, erwiderte Sanji, der das Steuerrad mit aller Kraft festhielt, »Aber wenn die anderen nicht gleich die Segel einholen, gibt das ein Unglück!«

»Ich hab's gewusst!«, rief ich und tat mein Bestes, mich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken, »Wir sind verloren! Wir gehen so drauf!«

»Tun – wir – NICHT!«

Während Sanji verbissen unseren Kurs zu halten versuchte und Ruffy aufgeregt lossprang, um seinen Lieblingsplatz zu beziehen, fegte eine Böe die ersten Wellen auf das mittlere Deck.

»Na toll!«, hörte ich Nami von unten rufen, »Zum Umkehren ist es zu spät! Sanji, lass das Steuer los! Unser Ruder hält das auf die Dauer nicht aus! Und ihr anderen holt endlich die Segel ein!«

»Wie du meinst, Nami!«, antwortete Sanji erstaunlich gelassen und tat, wonach sie verlangte. Der Ruck, der daraufhin durch die Gryphon ging, ließ mich der Länge nach hinfallen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären wir nur ein Spielball auf den Wellen, hilflos den Launen des Meeres ausgesetzt. Ich schloss die Augen und hielt mir die Ohren zu; ich wollte weder sehen noch hören, was gerade geschah, ganz gleich, ob ich eigentlich auf Namis Aufruf hätte hören sollen. Doch egal, was ich auch tat: Das Tosen des Windes und das Donnergrollen drangen weiterhin bis tief in mein Innerstes vor. Beinahe konnte ich hören, wie Holz zersplitterte, die Wassermassen über uns hereinbrachen und das ganze Schiff auf den Meeresgrund gezogen wurde.

_Wir sind verloren, wir sind verloren, wir sind so verloren...! Das überlebt keiner von uns! Unmöglich!_

Und weil mich Panik und Angst aufzufressen drohten, gestattete ich es mir, ein wenig in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

* * *

»Schnell, schnell! Ihr müsst alle aufwachen! Da ist eine Insel! Eine Insel!«

Ruffys aufgeregte Stimme holte mich langsam ins Bewusstsein zurück. Leicht benommen stützte ich mich mit den Händen ab und öffnete die Augen. Unter mir erkannte ich bloße Planken. War ich auf dem Boden eingeschlafen?

Nein, das war etwas anderes gewesen! Lebten denn alle noch?!

Ich stieß mir grandios den Kopf, als ich unter dem Tisch aufspringen wollte.

»Autsch!«

Mit widerlich pulsierenden Schmerzen stolperte ich unter der Tischplatte hervor. Als ich mich erhob, stand Ruffy breit grinsend vor mir.

»Lysop, da bist du ja«, sagte er, dann deutete er ungeduldig auf den Horizont, »Guck mal, da! Eine komische Insel! Sieht aus wie ein Zuckerhut!«

Was zwar nicht ganz treffend war, aber immerhin ein annehmbarer Versuch, die Insel zu beschreiben. Wir waren allem Anschein nach in das Auge des Sturms geraten, der in sicherer Entfernung um die Insel herum weitertobte und -toste. Zwischen der brausenden Wand aus Windböen und Gewitterwolken und der Insel erstreckte sich ein zwei Kilometer breiter Streifen ruhigen Meerwassers, auf dem wir ziellos umherdümpelten. Offenbar war außer Ruffy und mir noch niemand wach. Was mich angesichts der Tatsache, dass es früher Morgen war, nicht sonderlich wunderte.

»Nicht wirklich wie ein Zuckerhut«, antwortete ich Ruffy, »Eher wie ein oben abgeschnittener Wackelpudding, dem man einen Partyhut aufgesetzt hat.«

»Juhuu! Eine Wackelpudding-Insel!«

Er sauste davon, um die anderen zu wecken. Ich wollte ihm schon folgen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte.

»NEIIIN! BITTE NICHT!«

Nami stürmte die Treppe hinauf, ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben.

»Ogott, Nami, sag nichts!«, rief ich, kurz davor, mich wieder unter dem Tisch zu verkriechen, »Das ist eine verfluchte Insel und wir kommen nie wieder hier weg! Oder da wohnen Sirenen, die uns...!«

»MEIN LOCK PORT IST HIN!«

»Ernsthaft?«

Sanji war hinter ihr aufgetaucht, um seinen Posten am Steuer wieder zu beziehen. Wir konnten schließlich nicht ewig auf den Wellen dahintreiben.

»Da!«, sie hielt Sanji den Lock Port unter die Nase, »Zeigt das verfluchte Ding auf die Insel, die da vor uns ist?!«

»Umm... Nein.«

»Siehst du! Wir sind verloren! Auf See verschollen!«

Sie warf sich auf einen der Stühle, um ihr Gesicht in den Armen zu vergraben. Und in der Tat war das eine eher beunruhigende Nachricht.

»Heißt das...?«, ich schluckte, »Wir finden nicht mehr zurück?«

»Ja, genau das!«

Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, kaum hatte Nami das gesagt. Das waren die schlimmsten Aussichten seit Langem.

Oder vielleicht doch nicht?

»Jetzt macht euch mal nicht ins Hemd!«

Ace, der gemeinsam mit Frankie und Zorro das Segelhissen übernommen hatte, kam aus der Takelage gesprungen und landete neben Nami.

»Ach, soll ich's etwa lustig finden!?«, fuhr sie ihn an und hob ihren Kopf, um ihn mit bösen Blicken zu durchbohren.

»Ich glaub ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass dein Lock Port kaputt ist«, erwiderte er lässig, »Sieh mal, meiner zeigt auch nicht auf die Insel.«

Es stimmte. Die Nadel verwies deutlich auf einen Kurs links von der Insel, die langsam immer näher kam.

»Und was hat das zu bedeuten?«, fragte Nami, halbwegs beruhigt.

»Vielleicht ist das sowas wie eine Fata Morgana«, überlegte Sanji laut, »Eine Luftspiegelung. Die Insel existiert wahrscheinlich gar nicht.«

»Tut sie wohl!«, Ruffy kam wieder angesprungen und setzte sich vor Sanji auf das Geländer, »Das ist eine richtig coole Insel! Die **muss** einfach echt sein! Siehst du?! Da wächst kein einziger Baum drauf! Da will ich... ugh...«

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung entglitt das Geländer Ruffys Griff und er fiel hintenüber. Mit einem lauten PLUMPS landete er auf dem mittleren Deck.

»RUFFY!«

Nami sprang auf, um nach ihm zu sehen. Ein glücklicher Zufall für Ace, der sich plötzlich eine Hand gegen die Brust presste und dann auf Namis Stuhl zusammensackte.

»Scheiße, verdammt...!«, knurrte er, »Ich... kann nicht mehr aufstehen...«

Wie ein Kartoffelsack hing er da, während aus Namis aufgebrachten Rufen zu schließen war, dass es Ruffy ähnlich erging.

»Sanji...«, mit unwillkürlich klappernden Zähnen wandte ich mich ihm zu, »Was, was genau passiert hier? Meinst du nicht, wir sollten das mit dieser Insel bleiben lassen und...?«

»Hör auf zu winseln! Dir passiert schon nichts.«

»Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?«

»Na, bin ich schon umgefallen? Ist Nami umgefallen?«

Ich schüttelte aufmerksam den Kopf. Da war was dran.

»Eben. Ich glaub, ich weiß, woran es liegt«, er erlaubte sich ein kurzes, gehässiges Lächeln, »Diese Insel da muss aus Seestein sein. Das würde auch erklären, warum der Lock Port sie nicht erkennt.«

»Komplett aus Seestein?!«

Ich starrte Sanji an. Dann blickte ich zu der Insel hinüber, die nur noch wenige hundert Meter von uns entfernt war. Tatsächlich war sie in Wahrheit ein ebenmäßiger, hellgrauer Felsen, der kreisrund aus dem Wasser ragte. Ein schmaler Kiesstrand umgab ihn und eine in den Stein gemeißelte Treppe führte hinauf zu einer flachen Ebene, auf der ein Gebäude zu stehen schien.

»Jemand muss schon einmal hier gewesen sein«, schlussfolgerte Sanji, »Zumindest glaub ich nicht, dass da einer wohnt. Vegetation ist da ja gleich Null.«

Er ließ das Steuerrad los, dann brüllte er zum Bug nach vorne: »MARIMO! DER ANKER!«

»DU KANNST MICH MAL, ABER JA, VON MIR AUS!«

Es gab ein lautes Platschen und unsere Position war gesichert.

* * *

_Frankies Part:_

Wir hatten uns zu einer allgemeinen Lagebesprechung im Gemeinschaftsraum eingefunden, die allerdings eher einer Krisensitzung gleichkam. Ich saß auf der Couch und hielt Robin fest, die ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Die Auswirkungen der Insel zeigten sich klar und deutlich. Jedoch nicht nur bei ihr: Chopper war als kleines Häuflein Elend auf seinem Stuhl zusammengebrochen, Ace hing mehr schlecht als recht auf dem seinigen und Ruffy hatte es gleich ganz vorgezogen, den Boden zu beziehen. Nami, die neben ihm kniete, meinte gerade: »Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier verschwinden. Es sieht weder so aus, als gäbe es Nahrung auf dieser Insel, noch können wir überhaupt sagen, dass sie stabil ist.«

»Muss sie aber sein«, widersprach Sanji, »Es führen Stufen hinauf und oben steht eine Art Pyramide. Irgendjemand hat diese Insel schon einmal gefunden, was an sich eigentlich schon ein Kunststück ist.«

»Außerdem ist da immer noch der Sturm«, meinte Lysop und erschauderte, »Solange der da ist, bleib ich lieber hier.«

»Du vielleicht...«

Ace brachte kaum eine wütende Miene zusammen, weshalb er es bei diesem angefangenen Satz beließ.

»Ihr wollt an Land gehen?«

Nami sah ungläubig zu Sanji, Lysop und Zorro hinüber.

»Die Seesteinkiesel könnte man doch sinnvoll nutzen«, meinte Lysop, »Ein paar von denen wollte ich schon sammeln.«

»Außerdem ist da diese Pyramide«, ächzte Robin und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, »Jemand muss mich dorthin tragen.«

»Kommt nicht in Frage!«

Ich drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück auf das Sofa. Wieder einmal wollte sie sich ihrer Berufung wegen in ihr eigenes Verderben stürzen. Man musste höllisch auf diese Frau aufpassen.

»Doch, Schatz, lass mich bitte gehen«, sie lächelte mich schwächlich an, »Vielleicht gibt es dort oben wichtige Teile verlorener Geschichte.«

»Und wenn ich dir diese Teile aufs Schiff tragen muss! Du bleibst hier!«

»Also, ich geh schon mit«, beschloss Zorro.

»Stimmt«, grinste Sanji, »Da dürftest sogar du dich nicht verlaufen.«

Er wich mit Leichtigkeit einer Ohrfeige aus, dann fragte er an mich gewandt: »Warum gibst du ihr die Chance nicht? Wir würden auch gut auf sie aufpassen.«

»Ja, ja, das Aufpassen kenn ich schon... und dann heißt es wieder: _Das ist nicht, wonach es aussieht!_«

»Bitte, Frankie, sei so lieb.«

Robin sah mich von unten her mit ihren glasklaren, blauen Augen an. Nein, so konnte ich ihr unmöglich etwas abschlagen!

»Na, meinetwegen! Aber wenn dich jemand trägt, dann bin das ich!«

»Das heißt, ihr lasst mich mit den Halbtoten hier alleine?«

Nami schien weniger erfreut, doch Sanji beschwichtigte sie.

»Lange kann das ja nicht dauern. Ehe du es dir versiehst, sind wir wieder da.«

»Ich will's hoffen...«

Sie blieb am Boden sitzen, während ich Robin hochhob. Ich konnte ja verstehen, dass es für sie eine einmalige Gelegenheit war, einen Ort zu erforschen, den vielleicht alle zehn Jahre einmal jemand fand, aber inwieweit ihr Zustand das tatsächlich zulassen würde, war noch ungewiss. Gewiss hingegen war jedoch, dass ich sie keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen würde.

»Okay«, meinte Sanji abenteuerlustig, »Wir sind dann mal weg. Halt die Stellung, Nami!«

Zorro und Lysop folgten ihm auf das Deck hinaus, ich hinterdrein, und als ich die Tür schloss, konnte ich drinnen Ruffy jammern hören.

»Mann, Nami! _Ich_ wollte doch mit auf die Insel!«

»Da ist doch sowieso gar nichts! Was willst du denn da?!«

Grinsend trug ich Robin hinaus und vom Schiff hinunter. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde dieses Abenteuer ohne Ruffy stattfinden. Was ihm genaugenommen einmal auch nicht schaden würde.

Unten angekommen, führte Sanji uns sofort die Treppe hinauf. Mindestens eintausend Stufen waren das. Jemand hatte sorgfältige Arbeit geleistet, wenn auch auf jegliches Design verzichtet.

»Was meinst du, Schatz?«, murmelte Robin mir nach einer Weile zu, die ich hinter Lysop hergelaufen war, »Ob wir es riskieren können und Zorro und Sanji alleine in die Pyramide schicken?«

»Hm, wozu das denn?«

»Na ja, wenn die beiden gemeinsam eine Aufgabe zu erledigen haben, ist doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass sie endlich über ihre Gefühle füreinander ins Gespräch kommen.«

»Keine Ahnung. Von mir aus schicken wir sie in die Pyramide. Was dabei herauskommt, sehen wir dann.«

_Als ob es mich interessieren würde, wie die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Schwuchteln läuft! Von so seltsamem Zeug hab ich erst mal genug!_

Was vor fünf Tagen passiert war, hatte mir völlig gereicht. Und die seltsame Situation mit Ace und Lysop konnte ich immer noch nicht genau deuten.

»Was überlegst du?«

Robin sah mich fragend an.

»Nichts von Bedeutung. Wir sind da.«

In der Mitte des Plateaus erhob sich eine riesige, steinerne Pyramide, offensichtlich direkt aus dem Felsen gehauen. Auf halber Höhe waren die Außenwände weiter nach innen versetzt worden, so dass sich daraus eine Art Balkon ergab. Auch hier gab es nur glatte Kanten und Flächen ohne jegliches Relief. An sich ein sehr nihilistischer Stil, der nur unterbrochen wurde von den Runen, die über dem geschlossenen Eingangstor prangten.

»Lass mich bitte runter, Schatz«, verlangte Robin, woraufhin ich sie in sicherer Entfernung zu dem Tor auf den Boden setzte. Sofort durchfuhr ein erneuter Schwächeanfall ihren Körper, doch ich hatte gar keine Zeit, ihr in irgendeiner Weise Beistand zu leisten. Sie kam mir zuvor, indem sie ihre Haltung straffte und einen kleinen Block und einen Stift aus ihrem rechten Stiefel holte.

»Hattest du das die ganze Zeit da drinnen?!«

»Dass gerade dich das wundert...«, lächelte sie als Antwort, während sie die Runen abschrieb, »Aber sei unbesorgt: Noch mehr eingebaute Geheimfächer hab ich nicht.«

Schmunzelnd fuhr sie mit ihrer Arbeit fort, als ich gerade noch Lysop, Zorro und Sanji um die Ecke verschwinden sah.

»Sollten sie nicht besser hier warten, bis du etwas herausgefunden hast?«, meinte ich nachdenklich.

»Ach, lass sie. Denen passiert schon nichts. Sind eben neugierig.«

_Mann, Mann, nicht nur die! Aber ich hab mir versprochen, auf Robin aufzupassen!_

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ ich mich ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen, dann inspizierte ich die Beschaffenheit des Felsens. Er war hell, überzog dunkle Klamotten hervorragend mit einer weißen Pulverschicht und schien Wärme sehr gut zu speichern. Zumindest war er nicht kalt.

»Ich hab das seltsame Gefühl, wir sitzen auf einer Heißwasserquelle«, sagte ich nach einer Weile.

»Ein Geysir?«

Robin sah mich daraufhin leicht erschrocken an.

»Das nicht, sonst hätte der schon längst die Insel zerstört. Nein, ein unterirdisches Warmwasservorkommen in den Tiefen des Gesteins. So früh morgens kann sich der Felsen nämlich kaum von der Sonne aufgeheizt haben.«

»Eine Insel voller Geheimnisse...«, lächelte sie, dann unterbrach uns das schleifende Geräusch von Stein auf Stein.

»Was zum...!«

Ich sprang auf, bereit jeglichen Hinterhalt niederzuschlagen. Doch es war nur das Tor der Pyramide, das sich plötzlich aufgetan hatte.

»Wie ging das denn jetzt?! Robin, hast du irgendwas getan?!«

»Nein, hab ich nicht. Das müssen die Jungs gewesen sein.«

Sie versuchte um die Kanten der Pyramide zu spähen, ohne Erfolg allerdings.

»Vielleicht solltest du mal nach ihnen sehen«, schlug sie vor.

»Aber...!«

»Ich komm hier auch ganz gut alleine zurecht. Wahrscheinlich sogar besser als einer von euch anderen.«

»Ja, bis darauf, dass du nicht aufstehen kannst!«, erwiderte ich mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Meiner Meinung nach nahm sie das Ganze zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter.

»Jetzt geh schon. Ist ja nicht weit weg.«

Sie gab mir einen Schubs in Richtung Pyramide.

»Na gut!«, rief ich, »Von mir aus! Aber wenn dir was passiert...!«

Geladen stapfte ich von dannen, um die Pyramide zu umrunden. Wetten, die drei Taugenichtse hatten mehr angestellt, als Ruffy alleine jemals geschafft hätte?

_Die brauchen sich ja nicht einzubilden, ich würde ihnen irgendwie helfen! Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zu Robin zurück!_

Ich erreichte die Rückseite des Gebäudes – und staunte. Auch hier gab es ein Tor. Im Gegensatz zu dem auf der Vorderseite war dieses jedoch verschlossen.

Jetzt brauchte ich nur noch eins und eins zusammenzählen, um mir ausmalen zu können, was passiert war. Ein Mechanismus musste die beiden Tore miteinander verbinden; sobald eines offen war, schloss sich das andere. Und das wiederum bedeutete, dass Lysop, Zorro und Sanji in der Pyramide verschwunden waren.

»Diese Idioten! Ich dachte, die könnten auf sich aufpassen!«

Zähneknirschend machte ich mich auf den Rückweg, vorsichtshalber auf der anderen Seite der Pyramide entlang. Doch auch hier wurde ich nicht fündig. Die drei Deppen hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, sich einzusperren.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Ein schauriges Knirschen und Schleifen ertönte und bevor sich einer von uns erschrocken umdrehen konnte, war das Tor zugefallen. Mit einem Schlag war es stockfinster und wir von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.

»Toll gemacht, Marimo. Wirklich.«

Rechts von mir ertönte die missbilligende Stimme des Kochs. Weshalb ich auch gleich zurückkeifte.

»Als ob ich da was dafür könnte! Ich bin doch nur hinter euch hergelaufen!«

»Und wenn ich mich mit Gewichten an den Füßen im Meer versenke, machst du mir das dann auch nach?«

»Mann! Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber...!«

_Für wie dumm hält der mich eigentlich?_

Lysop war derjenige, der verhinderte, dass unser Streit ausartete.

»Leute, hört auf, euch die Köpfe einzuschlagen! Wir... SIND SO VERLOREN!«

»Jetzt mach mal halblang...«

»Wir kommen hier nie mehr wieder raus!«

»Hör auf zu jammern!«

»Wir werden elendig verhungern, wenn uns vorher nicht sowieso ein Monster frisst!«

»HALT'S MAUL!«

Dieser Befehl, den der Koch und ich wie aus einem Munde gebrüllt hatten, ließ den Jammerlappen letztendlich verstummen.

»Kopflos handeln ist jetzt absolut nicht drin«, brummte der Koch, »Als allererstes brauchen wir etwas Licht, dann sehen wir weiter.«

»Du hast doch Zündhölzer, Sanji«, meinte Lysop, »Damit könnten wir das Reinigungsbenzin anzünden, das ich hier irgendwo in meiner Tasche... ah, da hab ich's ja.«

»Wir brauchen etwas, das wir darin tränken können. Stofffetzen oder so.«

»Ja, die wickeln wir dann um den Stock hier.«

»Welcher Stock?«, fragte ich.

»Na, hier liegt ein Stock neben mir«, antwortete Lysop, »Weiß auch nicht, wo der herkommt.«

»Wie ihr wollt«, seufzte ich daraufhin. Es blieb doch immer an mir hängen, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Mit einem Ruck riss ich mir die Hälfte der Hosenbeine ab und hielt sie Lysop hin, der irgendwo links von mir stehen musste.

»Hier, reicht das?«

Eine Hand tastete danach und fand die Fetzen schließlich. Von so weit unten? Hatte Lysop sich hingesetzt?

»Danke.«

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, dann fragte er: »Sanji, kann ich etwas Licht haben? Ich krieg die dumme Benzinflasche nicht auf.«

Ein Rascheln ertönte, dann ein Klappern und schließlich flammte mit einem Zischen das schwache Licht eines Streichholzes auf. Ebenfalls vom Boden. Ja, wenn die beiden sich hingesetzt hatten, dann durfte ich das doch wohl auch!

»Shit«, brummte der Koch, »Ich hab nur noch drei.«

»Dann halt's schnell hier rüber.«

Der Koch tat wie verlangt und wir sahen zu, wie Lysop im flackernden Schein der Flamme an dem Fläschchen herumschraubte.

»Wäre ja gelacht, wenn wir mit dem Bisschen Dunkelheit nicht fertig werden würden«, sagte er dabei großspurig, »_Nichts_ kann uns aufhalten! Oh, Mist, Kindersicherung.«

»Ach, gib das her!«, knurrte ich und riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Nach einem kurzen Kraftakt hatte ich den Deckel aufgedreht.

»Macht schneller!«, zischte der Koch, »Ich verbrenn mir gleich die Finger!«

»Da, nimm!«

Ich gab Lysop das Benzin zurück, welches er daraufhin auf dem am oberen Ende mit Stoff umwickelten Stock verteilte. Dann ging das Licht wieder aus.

»Autsch, verdammt! Ich hab doch gesagt, ihr sollt euch beeilen!«

»Ich bin eh fertig«, kam es von Lysop, »Mit dem nächsten Streichholz kannst du die Fackel anzünden.«

Was er auch tat.

Im hellen Schein der Fackel erhoben wir uns wieder, dann versuchten wir in der Dunkelheit des Raumes etwas auszumachen.

»Na, viel bringt das Teil auch nicht«, meinte ich, »Was hat das überhaupt für eine komische Farbe?«

»Keine Ahnung...«

Lysop inspizierte den Stock in seiner Hand genauer, dann lief er weiß wie Kalk an.

»Ogott, Sanji! Nimm du das! Das ist ein, ein, ein...!«

»Ein Knochen«, vollendete der Koch den Satz und fing die Fackel auf.

»Ich will hier raus!«, jammerte Lysop, »Auf dem schnellsten Wege!«

»Tja, sieht so aus, als hätte es der hier nicht geschafft.«

Der Koch stieß weitere Knochen mit dem Fuß bei Seite, dann leuchtete er in einen Gang hinein. Der einzige, wie wir feststellen mussten.

»Kommt«, sagte er, »Gehen wir. Es ist zwar offensichtlich, dass wir hier auf Fallen stoßen werden, aber eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir nicht.«

Ich wollte mich schon in Bewegung setzen, als Lysop uns noch einmal zurückrief.

»Halt! Wartet!«

Er quetschte sich an mir vorbei, zum Koch nach vorne.

»Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne in der Mitte gehen...«

Mit einem gekünstelten Grinsen versuchte er die Gunst des Kochs zu erlangen. Worauf er jedoch lange warten konnte.

»Kommt nicht in Frage«, erwiderte der, »Wenn wir den Marimo ganz hinten gehen lassen, verlieren wir ihn bloß.«

»Bitte?!«

_Wer geht hier denn immer verloren?! Ihr anderen vielleicht, aber ganz bestimmt nicht ich!_

»Ich will aber nicht der Letzte sein!«, heulte Lysop. Mann, warum hatten wir den überhaupt mitgenommen? Mit seinem Löwenmut konnte er einem jeden noch so kleinen Spaziergang vermiesen.

»Dann nimm die Fackel und führ uns an«, war der einzige andere Vorschlag, den der Koch anzubieten hatte. Lysop starrte ihn daraufhin zuerst nur fassungslos an, dann schluckte er.

»Okay, das mach ich! Gib her!«

Trotz zitternden Händen entriss er dem Koch die Fackel. Dann wandte er sich tapfer zu dem Gang um.

»Los! Kommt mit!«

Mit gespielter Festigkeit in der Stimme schritt er voran.

»Nach dir, Marimo.«

Der Koch grinste mich vielsagend an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine gepfeffert.

»Ich geh nicht verloren!«, murrte ich, ging aber trotzdem vor, »Und bild dir jetzt ja nichts darauf ein!«

Ich bekam keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich, weil der Koch es vorzog, widerlich in sich hineinzugrinsen. Er konnte mich so wahnsinnig machen mit seinen Angewohnheiten. So wahnsinnig, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, ob ich ihn verprügeln oder voller Verlangen küssen wollte.

_Wobei wir Letzteres erst getan haben..._

Hitze flammte auf meinen Wangen auf. Es war mein erster Kuss gewesen und niemals zuvor wäre ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass etwas so vollendet süß und zufriedenstellend sein konnte. Wenn es an diesem Abend nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich den Koch nie mehr wieder losgelassen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte es sich angefühlt, als sei er Mein; einzig und alleine mein Koch, den ich bis aufs Blut beschützen würde, egal wie sehr ich seinen Stolz damit verletzte. Wieder zur Besinnung gebracht hatte ihn dann letztendlich dieser dumme Frankie, und somit auch die Illusion zerstört, der ich erlegen gewesen war. Es sollte nun mal einfach nicht sein.

FLUPP!

Von einem Moment zum nächsten war das Licht wieder aus.

_Moment mal... FLUPP ist jetzt nicht gerade das Geräusch, mit dem Feuer ausgeht..._

»Was ist denn jetzt wieder?!«

Beinahe wäre der Koch von hinten in mich hineingelaufen.

»Keine Ahnung...«

»Lysop, alles klar da vorne?!«

Wir warteten, lauschten angestrengt, aber nichts regte sich.

»Lysop, das ist nicht lustig!«

»Koch, ich glaub nicht, dass er einen Spaß macht. Ich glaub, er ist weg.«

»Shit.«

Er tastete sich an mir vorbei, wobei jede seiner Berührungen nur noch mehr Blut in mein Gesicht trieb. Gut nur, dass es finster war.

»Hmm...«, hörte ich ihn schließlich von weiter vorne, »Ein Loch oder Abgrund ist nirgends im Boden. Runtergefallen kann er also nicht sein.«

»Hat sich auch nicht danach angehört«, meinte ich, »Eher, als wäre er weggeflogen.«

»Weggeflogen?«

Seine Stimme klang ungläubig. Hätte ich besser auf das geachtet, was um mich her geschah, hätte ich jetzt eine bessere Erklärung für Lysops Verbleib.

»Ja, Mann! Ich weiß ja auch nicht...!«

Ich verschränkte stur die Arme, selbst wenn er das im Moment gar nicht sehen konnte.

»Gehen wir besser weiter«, schlug der Koch daraufhin vor, »Vielleicht finden wir ihn weiter vorne wieder. Gib mir deine Hand.«

»WAS?!«

Mein Bauch zog sich urplötzlich zusammen, als hätte ich einen Bienenschwarm verschluckt. Was war denn das für eine Aufforderung?!

»Ja, jetzt mach schon! Ohne Licht verlieren wir uns sonst. Und das ist das Letzte, was wir gerade brauchen können.«

Durch die Finsternis hindurch spürte ich, wie er nach meinem Arm griff. Ich ließ es geschehen, zu angespannt vor Herzrasen, um etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Sogar meine Stimme wollte mir nicht mehr gehorchen und somit war mir selbst ein bissiger Kommentar unmöglich.

Warm und erstaunlich schlank schloss sich seine Hand um die meine. In mir pochte es so laut, dass ich befürchten musste, er würde es bemerken. Doch er zog mich einfach weiter, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Vielleicht war es besser, dieses Bisschen an Nähe stumm zu genießen und mir vorzustellen, wir wären mehr als nur zwei Kameraden, die sich regelmäßig in die Haare kriegten.

_Was er sich da eigentlich traut? Ich könnte genausogut auf die Idee kommen, ihm die Finger zu brechen und dann hätte es sich für eine Weile ausgekocht._

Aber selbst wenn ich das vorgehabt hätte, ich hätte es niemals in die Tat umsetzen können. Zu weich und schutzbedürftig spürte ich seine Hand an der meinen. Wenn es nicht so auffällig gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihm zu gerne mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken gestrichen; einfach nur, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine und ich sehr wohl zu mehr als nur Hass- und Rachegefühlen in der Lage war.

Plötzlich hielt er an.

»Was ist?«

»Hier ist der Gang zu Ende.«

Ich hörte ihn gegen die steinerne Wand klopfen, woraufhin ich meine noch freie Hand ausstreckte. Tatsächlich, direkt vor uns lag nur eine Sackgasse.

»Das ist doch komisch«, überlegte der Koch, »Ein schnurgerader Gang ohne Abzweigungen und ohne offensichtliche Fallen in einer so riesigen Pyramide. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht.«

Meine rechte Hand fuhr über eine seltsame Erhebung an der Mauer.

»Koch, ich hab einen Schalter gefunden!«

»Lass ihn besser in Ruhe. Wer weiß, was der...«

KLICK!

Es war schon zu spät. Ohne zu zögern, hatte ich ihn in die Wand hineingedrückt.

»Oh, du Spinner! Was, wenn...!«

Ein felsiges Knirschen übertönte ihn. Langsam setzte sich irgendein Automatismus in Bewegung. Ein Strahl warmen Lichts blendete mich und die Wand, die uns bisher den Weg versperrt hatte, verschwand unaufhaltsam im Boden.

Letztendlich gab sie den Blick auf eine hell erleuchtete Halle frei.

**Die Insel im Auge des Sturms**** - Ende**

* * *

Hihi, ich muss mir vorstellen, wie die die ganze Zeit Händchen haltend da rumstehen, bis ich das nächste Kapitel fertig hab. Niedlich eigentlich...

Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt sicher eine Menge Fragen habt, aber ich verrat nur eines: Zu Sex kommt es auch im nächsten Kapitel nicht :P XD

20


	15. Das Geheimnis der Pyramide

Ich persönlich find dieses Kapitel genial. Obwohl wir alle Frankie nur noch hassen können, wenn wir es gelesen haben... XD

* * *

**Das Geheimnis der Pyramide**

_Sanjis Part:_

Vor uns erstreckte sich eine meterhohe Halle, deren Ausmaße nach hinten hin kaum auszumachen waren. Erhellt von kryptischen, gelblich glühenden Zeichen an den Wänden unterschied sie sich völlig von dem, was wir bisher von der Pyramide zu sehen bekommen hatten. Erstaunlich war auch die Hitze, die hier vorherrschte. Gemeinsam mit den Dampfschwaden, welche die Sicht bis auf wenige Meter einschränkten, verschaffte sie mir das Gefühl, sich in einem überdimensionalen Kochtopf zu befinden.

Nach einer Weile des Dastehens und Staunens bemerkte ich, wie verdächtig lange ich den Marimo nun schon bei der Hand hielt. Natürlich war dieser Vorschlag von mir nicht ganz uneigennützig gewesen, trotz allem jedoch nötig. Bis gerade eben noch, bevor das gespenstische Licht die Tatsachen erhellt hatte. Eigentlich wurde es jetzt allmählich Zeit, diese beruhigende Verbindung zwischen uns aufzulösen und seine Hand loszulassen.

_So warm, so voller Kraft, so perfekt... eine Schande eigentlich!_

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend gab ich ihn letztendlich frei, obwohl ich viel lieber das Gegenteil getan und ihn mit einem Kuss an mich gezogen hätte. Er dankte mir das Ganze mit einem unwirschen Brummen.

»Und jetzt? Stehen wir einfach so rum, oder gehen wir rein, Koch?«

Ohne zu antworten, setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es unklug wäre, in unserer Situation einen Streit anzufangen.

_Na, hier gehört aber auch mal aufgeräumt..._

In unwillkürlichen Abständen standen kurios geformte Felsen auf dem steinernen Boden. Manche winzigklein, andere an die drei Meter hoch. Und alle schienen sie mir auf eine seltsame Weise vertraut, auch wenn ich dieses Gefühl nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte.

»Ist das ein Labyrinth?«, fragte der Marimo, der mit prüfendem Blick einen der Steine unter die Lupe nahm.

»Hoffen wir für dich, dass es keins ist«, entgegnete ich, während ich mich zielstrebig zwischen den Felsen hindurchschlängelte, »Für mich sieht das eher wie ein versteinerter Garten aus. Hoppla, was haben wir denn da?«

Ich blieb stehen, da ein in den Boden eingelassenes Becken voll mit brodelndem Wasser mir den Weg versperrte. Es sah so aus, als hätte ich den Ursprung des saunahaften Klimas gefunden. Zwei Blicke nach links und rechts sagten mir zudem, dass es allem Anschein nach kein daran Vorbeikommen gab. Das Wasser trennte den Raum sauber ab, da ich auf der anderen Seite mit Mühe und Not ein weiteres steinernes Ufer ausmachen konnte. Irgendwo musste dann doch...

_Ahh, wie ich mir dachte: Ein Ruderboot. Das werden wir wohl oder übel noch brauchen._

Der Marimo schien allerdings die harte Tour zu bevorzugen. Bevor ich überhaupt realisierte, was er vorhatte, hatte er sich sein T-Shirt vom Leib gerissen und war kopfüber in das dampfende Becken gesprungen.

»Verdammt, ist das heiß!«

Er kletterte postwendend wieder heraus, blankes Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Gegen Verbrühungen war selbst er nicht gefeit.

»Tja, was hast du dir denn gedacht?«, feixte ich, während er die glühend heißen Schwerter von sich stieß, »Das Wasser hier hat an die 100 Grad. Wie in meinen Kochtöpfen.«

Ich kicherte.

»Nettes Rezept fällt mir dazu ein: Blanchierter Marimo. Man nehme einen halb geschälten Marimo und lege ihn für fünf Minuten in siedendes Wasser. Abschließend kann das Ganze mit etwas Salz abgeschmeckt werden. Passt hervorragend zu Fisch und Kartoffeln.«

Unter gehässigem Grinsen zog ich einen kleinen Salzstreuer aus meiner Hemdtasche hervor, um einige der Salzkristalle auf das algengrüne Haar rieseln zu lassen.

»KOCH! LASS ES! JA?!«

Ich wich ein paar Schritte zurück, um aus seiner Reichweite zu gelangen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja vorgenommen, es nicht wieder zu einem Streit kommen zu lassen, aber diese Gelegenheit war einfach zu verführerisch gewesen.

»Okay, okay«, ich streckte beschwichtigend die Hände vor, »Aber wozu musstest du da unbedingt reinspringen?«

»Vielleicht, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen, Schlaumeier!?«

Er stand auf, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, sein T-Shirt wieder anzuziehen. Nur die Schwerter durften ihren ursprünglichen Platz behalten.

_Willst du mich killen, Marimo?! Du und oben ohne! Da weiß ich ja gar nicht mehr, was ich machen soll!_

So tat ich das einzige, was mich jetzt noch ablenken konnte: Sachlich bleiben.

»Zum Hinüberkommen ist das Boot da drüben da«, meinte ich beiläufig und benutzte das vorletzte Streichholz, um mir eine neue Zigarette anzuzünden. Das war ein sehr guter Zeitvertreib, wenn man nicht in Richtung Marimo sehen wollte.

»Mann, sag das doch gleich!«

Säuerlich stapfte er hinüber. Um der Rivalität zwischen uns jedoch den Schein zu bewahren, legte ich einen Kurzstrecken-Sprint hin, um mich noch vor ihm in das Boot zu drängeln.

»Erster!«

»Ja, sehr schön!«, brummte er und setzte sich mir gegenüber, »Dann kannst du auch gleich rudern!«

Konnte ich nicht.

»Scheiße, verdammt!«, ächzte ich, während ich mich mit den Rudern aus Stein abrackerte, »Wie schwer sind die denn?«

Ich versuchte noch ein paar Male vergebens, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen, und umso länger ich mich abmühte, desto breiter wurde das Grinsen, welches der Marimo aufgesetzt hatte. Schließlich hielt er es für angebracht, sich herablassend meiner zu erbarmen.

»Soll ich vielleicht...? Wo du doch allem Anschein nach zu schwach bist...«

»Versuch's und verzweifle!«

Wütend überließ ich ihm die Ruder. Wenn er meinte, er konnte alles besser, dann sollte er seinen Angebereien erst einmal Taten folgen lassen.

Ärgerlicherweise schaffte er es tatsächlich, das Boot in Bewegung zu setzen. Was zuerst jedoch purer Neid auf seine Kraft war, schlug sehr bald in ein unverhohlenes Gaffen um. Ich konnte einfach nirgendwo anders hinsehen als auf seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper, die breiten Schultern und die sehnigen Arme, deren Muskeln sich mit jeder Bewegung aufs Neue strafften und anspannten. Wenn ich nicht rosa angelaufen wäre, hätte ich die Situation sogar genossen. Wobei es natürlich noch besser gewesen wäre, er würde _mich_ mit diesen Armen festhalten und _mich_ an diesen beneidenswerten Körper heranziehen. Warum konnte ich nicht auch ein Ruder sein?

Das Boot stieß an den gegenüberliegenden Beckenrand an und mit einem Ruck war ich wieder in der Realität.

»Ich hoffe, wir müssen nicht noch einmal zurück«, brummte der Marimo und kletterte aus dem Boot, »Die Ruder sind echt verflucht schwer.«

_Wozu hast du das jetzt gesagt? Das sieht dir so gar nicht ähnlich, dir Schwächen einzugestehen._

Er konnte mir unmöglich Recht geben wollen. Viel plausibler war es da, dass es eine Ausgeburt seiner zynischen Ader gewesen war, die mir noch einmal vorhalten sollte, wie erbärmlich er mich fand.

Einige wütende Rauchschwaden ausstoßend kletterte ich ihm hinterher, dann starrte ich das an, was da vor uns lag.

»Als ob eine Tür nicht gereicht hätte...«, murmelte ich, überwältigt von der schieren Sinnlosigkeit der hinteren Wand. Es waren insgesamt neun Vertiefungen hineingemeißelt, die alle irgendwie nach Abdrücken von Gipsfiguren aussahen. Vor jeder dieser Vertiefungen prangte am Boden ein reich verziertes Relief, in welches ein Text geschrieben stand. Glücklicherweise jedoch nicht in Runen, sondern in normalen Buchstaben.

»Und wo ist hier jetzt der Ausgang?«

Auch der Marimo konnte nicht so ganz fassen, dass all die Mühen umsonst gewesen waren.

»Nix hier mit Ausgang!«, knurrte ich, »Neun so Scheißrätsel können wir uns durchlesen! Das ist alles!«

_Moment mal! Rätsel...?_

Etwas klingelte da bei mir.

»Marimo, warte!«

Er hielt auf halbem Wege in eine der Vertiefungen hinein inne und sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, wie ich hinüberlief zu dem Rätsel ganz rechts. Zwar war das hier eigentlich eine Aufgabe, bei der Robin vor Entzückung und Begeisterung ihr Notizbuch zerfleddert hätte und die bestimmt nicht für einen räudigen Schiffskoch wie mich gedacht war, aber Probieren ging über Studieren. Weshalb ich rasch die einen halben Meter großen Buchstaben überflog.

_Eine Blume ohne Stiel,_

_Löffel ohne Teller zweierlei,_

_Flucht ist mein einz'ges Ziel._

_Nun sag, wer ich denn sei._

Grimmig lächelnd legte ich die Stirn in Falten. Die vorherrschende Hitze war nicht wirklich hilfreich, während ich nachdachte, und so lief mir der Schweiß bereits in Strömen den Rücken hinab. All das hier war ein sorgfältig ausgeklügeltes System, um Eindringlinge zu zermürben und ihnen auch das Letzte Bisschen Widerstandskraft zu rauben. Doch zu welchem Zweck, das war mir schleierhaft. Es konnte niemand hier leben, der seine Existenz geheim halten wollte. Auf einer Insel ohne Vegetation war das unmöglich. Und dass es hier einen sagenumwobenen Schatz gab, glaubte ich auch nicht so recht.

»Marimo!«, rief ich, »Wer oder was hat denn zwei Löffel und braucht dazu keinen Teller?!«

Er sah mich zuerst irritiert aus dem Loch in der Wand heraus an, dann erwiderte er leicht von sich selbst überrascht: »Ein Hase! Oder?!«

»Ein Hase, genau...«

Unter an Wahnsinn grenzendem Gekicher wandte ich mich um. Was hatten ein Hase, die Felsvertiefungen und die Steine auf der anderen Seite miteinander zu tun?

»Koch! Ein Hase war auf einem der Steine da drüben eingraviert! Hilft uns das irgendwie weiter?!«

Es machte KLICK in meinem Hirn.

»Und wie es das tut, Marimo! Komm hierher!«

Murrend, aber doch gehorchend sprang er von seinem Sitzplatz herab. Als er bei mir angelangt war, begann ich zu erklären, wie wir meiner Vermutung nach das Problem lösen konnten.

»Pass auf, Marimo, ich denke, dass es folgendermaßen funktioniert: Einer von den vielen Steinen dort drüben passt in die Vertiefung, zu der das Rätsel gehört. Wenn wir alle neun Steine rübergekarrt und eingesetzt haben, geht eine Tür auf oder die Wand hoch oder was-auch-immer. Fakt ist nur, dass wir als erstes diesen Stein brauchen, den du gesehen hast.«

»Und der soll in das Loch mit dem Hasenrätsel?«

Allmählich schien es ihm zu dämmern.

»Genau das. Wir müssen also wieder auf die andere Seite.«

»Sonst noch Wünsche?!«

Als würde er lieber nicht an die schweren Ruder denken wollen, schloss er die Augen.

»Es hilft ja nicht!«, entgegnete ich, »Oder willst du hier drin verhungern?! Außerdem wissen wir immer noch nicht, wo Lysop abgeblieben ist!«

»Ja, ja, meinetwegen...!«

Er machte sich auf den Weg, zum Boot zurück.

Als wir wieder auf der anderen Seite standen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Marimo mich zu sich rief.

»Hier! Das ist er!«

Er deutete auf einen ziemlich breiten, etwas niedrigeren Stein. Leider sah es gar nicht danach aus, als würde er in die eher schmale Vertiefung gehören.

»Bist du dir sicher?«

»Na, da ist doch der Hase, oder etwa nicht?!«

»Das schon...«

Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Gravur zu einem der anderen Steine hinübergleiten. Auf diesem prangte ein Lagerfeuer, auf dem nächsten ein Zahnrad und auf dem übernächsten...

»Ich glaub, die wollen uns hier mächtig verarschen«, stellte ich voller Unmut fest, »Da ist noch ein Stein mit Hase.«

»Hier drüben auch.«

»Ganz toll! Das heißt, wir können uns jetzt einen oder zwei aussuchen, rüberschippern, gucken ob er passt, und wenn er's nicht war, dann geht der Spaß von vorne los, oder wie?!«

»Ich hasse Pyramiden mit Rätseln!«

Voller Zorn rammte der Marimo eine Schwertklinge in den falschen Felsen, der daraufhin in mehrere kleine Brocken zerbarst.

»Nicht nur du!«, rief ich lauthals und machte ebenfalls meinem Ärger Luft, indem ich dem nächstbesten, sowieso viel zu kleinen Stein einen kräftigen Tritt verpasste. Auch er zerfiel zu Geröll, dann sog ich scharf Luft ein. Arbeit wartete auf uns. Eine Menge Arbeit.

»Lass es uns anpacken!«

Ich zog meine Weste aus und krämpelte die Hemdsärmel hoch, dann machten wir uns daran, die ersten beiden Steine in das Boot zu laden.

Wieder bei der Wand mit den Löchern angelangt, mussten wir leider feststellen, dass der eine Stein die verkehrte Form hatte und der andere zu groß war.

»Boah, ich kann die Dinger schon nicht mehr sehen!«, tobte ich, »Schmeißen wir sie ins Wasser!«

»Mit Vergnügen!«

Wir versenkten sie in den brodelnden Tiefen des Beckens, dann fuhren wir los, um die nächsten beiden zu holen.

* * *

_Robins Part:_

Ich hatte den Text über dem Pyramidentor übersetzt und brach augenblicklich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Frankie, der neben mir vor sich hin grummelte, erschrak so sehr, dass er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aufsprang.

»Was ist los?! Was hast du?!«

Vor lauter Lachen konnte ich ihm nicht antworten. Dieser Zufall war einfach zu köstlich.

»Robin! Hat es mit den Runen da oben zu tun?!«

Ich nickte, während mir eine Träne übers Gesicht lief. So gelacht hatte ich nicht mehr, seit Nami mir erzählt hatte, sie habe sich beim Sex versehentlich mit Ruffys Armen an ihm festgeknotet.

»Schatz«, brachte ich endlich heftig atmend hervor, »Schatz, du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Freizeitpark mit dem Verschwindekabinett.«

»Das, wo wir Brook verloren haben?! Ja, natürlich! Wieso?!«

Wieder begann ich zu kichern, worauf mich Frankie immer ratloser anstarrte.

»Nun, dessen Erbauer war niemand anderes als Elbrecht Elfstein, ein – wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf – ebenso verrückter wie auch brillanter Physiker und Wahrsager.«

»Und was ist mit dem?«

Immer noch hatte er keine Ahnung, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

»Besagter Professor Elfstein hat nicht nur das Verschwindekabinett erbauen lassen«, schmunzelte ich, »Sondern auch diese Pyramide hier. Und hier in diesem Text steht, dass sie nur dem einen Zweck diene – ich zitiere – _zusammenzubringen, was zusammengehört._ Was genau das bedeutet, weiß ich nicht, aber da er in die Zukunft sehen konnte, habe ich so eine Vermutung.«

»Du meinst doch nicht die zwei schwulen Volldeppen? Wer sollte sich wegen denen denn so Mühe geben?«

Sein Blick hatte sich in etwas völlig Ungläubiges verwandelt. Nun gut, es klang ja auch seltsam, aber nach allem, was geschehen war...

»Juhuu! Seht doch mal! Ihr werdet nicht erraten, wen ich hier oben gefunden habe!«

Wir wandten uns alle beide rasch der Pyramide zu. Dort, auf dem balkonartigen Sims, welches die Spitze von den schätzungsweise ersten beiden Stockwerken trennte, stand Lysop und winkte breit grinsend.

»Was machst du denn da oben?!«, brüllte Frankie ihm zu, »Und wo sind Zorro und Sanji?!«

»Ich bin auf einen Schalter getreten und wurde plötzlich nach oben gesaugt!«, antwortete Lysop, »Zorro und Sanji sind noch unten in der Pyramide! Aber guckt mal!«

Er deutete überdreht auf ein seltsames Häuflein Elend in Anzug, welches er mit sich auf den Balkon geschleppt hatte.

»BROOK!?«

_Ich mach mir allmählich Sorgen um Frankie. Noch eine Überraschung mehr heute und er kriegt wieder einen seiner Anfälle..._

Aber es war tatsächlich Brook, der dort oben neben Lysop lag und außer einem schwächlichen »Yohohoho...« gar nichts mehr von sich geben konnte. Der lange Aufenthalt auf dieser verfluchten Insel musste ihn ausgezehrt haben.

»Das ist mega genial, was?!«, schnatterte Lysop, »Und ich hab ihn gefunden! Ich, Käpt'n Lysop, der...«

»...wunderbar Ace knutschen kann«, vollendete ich schmunzelnd. Das Flaschendrehen der Jungs hatte ich nicht vergessen.

»Wahh! Nein, Robin, erinner mich nicht dran!«

»Frankie, sei so gut und hol die beiden da runter.«

»Wird gemacht, Madame!«

Es benötigte nur einen einzigen Griff seiner Rechten und er hatte die beiden Unglücksraben von der Pyramide heruntergeangelt. Dann lag Brook neben mir, der genauso aussah wie ich mich fühlte, und murmelte: »Hocherfreut, euch wiederzusehen. Beinahe wäre mir ein Bart gewachsen da oben. Nicht, dass das ginge...«

»Es reicht wieder!«, rief Frankie, während sich Lysop vor Lachen kugelte. Ja, jetzt war unsere Chaotentruppe wieder vollständig. Fehlten nur noch Sanji und Zorro, die sich wohl Ernst auf Ernst durch die Pyramide schlugen.

»Hör auf zu schimpfen, Schatz«, sagte ich beschwichtigend, »Geh lieber in die Pyramide und hol die anderen beiden da raus. Wir wissen ja jetzt, dass es ungefährlich ist.«

»Und wenn das Tor wieder zufällt?«, fragte Lysop mit bangem Blick.

»Das ist nichts, womit Frankie-Schatz nicht fertig werden würde, nicht wahr?«

»Ich bin SUPER in Form!«

_Das dachte ich mir._

Lächelnd sah ich ihm hinterher, wie er voller Tatendrang das Tor durchschritt. Wie erwartet schloss es sich hinter ihm und ich war mit Lysop und Brook alleine. Nun, meine Gesellschaft hätte schlechter sein können.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Fünf der nichtsnutzigen Felsen hatten wir schon an die vorgesehene Stelle gebracht, jetzt suchten wir nach einem riesenhaften mit eingraviertem Zahnrad. Ich schritt die Reihen der Steine ab, wobei ich die offensichtlich falschen entweder dem Erdboden gleich machte oder im Wasser versenkte. Zumindest das Gefühl hatte ich, dass die Auswahl dadurch etwas eingeschränkt wurde.

Plötzlich hörte ich den Koch rufen.

»Sag mal, Marimo, war das Wasser vorhin auch schon so niedrig?!«

Ich wandte mich zu dem Becken um. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte ich feststellen, dass er Recht hatte: Als wir gekommen waren, war der Wasserspiegel fast gleichauf mit dem Boden gewesen. Jetzt schien er um gut einen Meter gesunken zu sein.

»Vielleicht hat die Pyramide irgendwo ein Leck«, schlug ich vor, doch der Koch meinte natürlich wieder, er wüsste alles besser.

»Eine Pyramide ist doch kein Schiff, Marimo!«, schimpfte er, »Nein, das liegt an etwas anderem...«

Er tat so, als müsse er dringend überlegen, was mir jedoch zu langweilig war. Lieber beförderte ich noch einen der Steine in das Becken hinein. Es platschte laut und der Koch fuhr zusammen.

»Mach das nochmal!«

Ich zuckte die Schultern, dann schubste ich einen zweiten Stein hinterher.

»Mach das nicht nochmal!«

»Hä, wieso?«

»Die Steine!«, rief er, als wäre ihm gerade etwas klar geworden, »Die Steine sind daran Schuld, dass das Wasser sinkt! Umso mehr wir hineinwerfen, desto mehr geht der Pegel zurück!«

Kurz ließ ich mir das durch den Kopf gehen, dann entdeckte ich die Unlogik daran.

»Nee, Koch, niemals! Wenn man etwas ins Wasser wirft, steigt der Pegel!«

»Für gewöhnlich, ja! Hier aber nicht!«

»Mann! Ich hasse Orte, an denen die Naturgesetze verrückt spielen!«

»_Du_ weißt etwas über Naturgesetze?«

Er sah mich schräg an.

»Wieso sollte ich denn nicht!?«, erwiderte ich, dann schlug ich einen der nahestehenden Felsen voller Zorn entzwei. Fast zwei Stunden trödelten wir hier schon herum. Hätte nicht besser ein fieses Monster hier auf uns warten können?

»Lass es sein, Marimo!«, schrie der Koch voller Entsetzen, »Der Wasserspiegel sinkt sogar, wenn du einen Felsen kaputt machst!«

_Und wie mir das hier alles schon auf die Nerven geht!_

Schnaubend steckte ich mein Schwert wieder weg. Besser, wir wurden schnell fündig auf unserer Suche nach dem Zahnrad-Felsen.

Nachdem wir erfolgreich den Stein auf die andere Seite gebracht und ihn eingesetzt hatten, machten wir eine kurze Pause. Der Koch besah sich eine Weile unser bisher verrichtetes Werk, dann sagte er: »Marimo, guck doch mal. Findest du nicht auch, dass der große Felsen da Frankie verdammt ähnlich sieht?«

»Wo?«

»Na, der von gerade eben.«

Ich sah genauer hin. Doch, er hatte Recht. Von der Haltung bis hin zur Frisur stimmte alles überein.

»Kann sein, dass er nach Frankie aussieht, aber an diesem Ort wundert mich eh schon gar nichts mehr.«

»Na, aber wenn das Frankie ist«, überging er mich, »Dann ist das da ganz rechts Lysop. Und das daneben Chopper.«

»Und dann Ace.«

»Und Robin und Ruffy.«

Wir sahen hinüber zu den drei noch leeren Vertiefungen.

»Das sind Nami und Brook«, stellte der Koch fest, »Aber wer ist denn das ganz links?«

»Na, ich werd das sein. Dich haben sie vergessen.«

»Hättest du wohl gern! Bestimmt haben sie _dich_ vergessen!«

»Wer überhaupt, Koch?«

Meine Wut war in Ratlosigkeit umgeschlagen. Mittlerweile fühlte ich mich wie in einem bescheuerten Traum. Dass ich mich zuvor an dem heißen Wasser verbrüht hatte, widerlegte diese Theorie jedoch.

»Ja, genau, Marimo«, murmelte der Koch nachdenklich, »Wer ist so verrückt und bastelt ein Steinrätsel mit uns als Figuren?«

»Frag mich nicht, ist doch egal!«

Ich stand auf. Über derartige Spinnereien zerbrach ich mir doch nicht den Kopf. Wenn wir dafür herhalten mussten, dann war das eben so.

»Machen wir weiter«, brummte ich, »Ich will hier nicht am Ende noch festwachsen.«

* * *

Irgendwann, nach weiteren 20 Minuten voller Gefluche und Gezeter, fehlte uns nur noch der letzte Stein. Wir wären vielleicht etwas schneller gewesen, wenn der Koch nicht auf einmal beschlossen hätte, er müsse sich dringend das Hemd ausziehen. Auf meine Arbeitsmoral wirkte sich ein halb nackter, obergeiler Koch nämlich nicht gerade positiv aus.

Ich stand im Boot und hievte den Stein nach oben, wo ihn der Koch in Empfang nehmen sollte. Bald war der Unsinn durchgestanden, dann konnte ich mich wohlverdienterweise in mein Bett legen, an den Koch denken und ein wenig schmollen.

_Und da finden immer alle, es gibt nichts Schöneres auf der Welt als die Liebe. Pah! Es gibt keinen __**größeren Quälgeist**__ auf der Welt als die Liebe!_

Ich spürte, wie der Koch seine Arme um den glatten Fels schlang und ließ los, um von unten anzuschieben. Einen Moment zu früh jedoch, wie sich herausstellte.

»Marimo, spinnst du!? Ich... hab doch... noch gar nicht...!«

Der Stein drohte zur Seite wegzurutschen, weshalb ich hinüberhechtete, um ihn wieder ins Boot zu ziehen.

»Ich dachte, du hast ihn schon!«, brüllte ich, vergeblich nach dem immer weiter absackenden Felsen greifend.

»Ja, _denken_! Denken kannst du viel! Aber anstatt mal etwas richtig zu machen...!«

Mit einem letzten, Unheil verkündenen Schleifgeräusch entglitt dem Koch die Felsenspitze. Ein lautes Platschen ertönte, heißes Wasser besprengte mich und wir konnten zusehen, wie unsere letzte Hoffnung auf den Beckenboden trudelte. Fassungslos glotzten wir hinterher. Es war der einzige noch verbliebene Stein gewesen, der ein Herz eingraviert hatte.

»Ja, wunderbar!«, heulte der Koch wutentbrannt, »Da rackert man sich ab und schuftet für vier und dann machst du _sowas_!«

»Wieso denn ich, Koch!? _Du_ hast den Felsen doch reinfallen lassen!«

»Weil du ihn mir nicht richtig gegeben hast!«

»Wenn du nichts zu mir sagst, kann ich das doch nicht wissen! Und jetzt hilf mir hoch!«

Wütend streckte ich eine Hand nach oben. Dieser letzte Fehler war daran Schuld, dass ich nun von selbst nicht mehr aus dem Becken heraus konnte. Der Koch zog mich nur widerwillig zu sich herauf, doch als wir beide mehr oder weniger abgenervt dasaßen, meinte er: »Scheiße gelaufen, aber was soll's? Sehen wir uns nach einer Alternative um.«

»Die deiner Meinung nach _was_ sein soll?«

Wir erhoben uns fast gleichzeitig vom Boden und ich folgte dem Koch mit etwas Abstand hinüber zu dem einzigen noch leeren Loch in der Wand. Währenddessen sagte er mürrisch: »Na, wir haben ja vorhin schon festgestellt, dass diese ganzen Felsen unseren Mannschaftsmitgliedern ähnlich sehen. Und alles, was fehlt, sind entweder ich oder du. Wenn sich einer von uns beiden in die Vertiefung reinstellt, dürfte das doch auch funktionieren.«

»Ja, mach du nur«, entgegnete ich und postierte mich mit verschränkten Armen vor der Öffnung, »Und wenn es bei dir nicht klappt, lach ich.«

Er warf mir daraufhin einen bösen Blick zu, kletterte aber dennoch hinein. Er erhob sich und versuchte, mit seiner schmächtigen Figur den ganzen Hohlraum auszufüllen. Nichts geschah.

»Hab ich ja gleich gesagt«, grinste ich gehässig, »Dich haben sie vergessen.«

Mir meiner ziemlich sicher tauschte ich mit dem zornig paffenden Koch Platz. Doch auch ich war zu schmal für die Vertiefung. Wer bitte war denn so fett, dass er hier reinpasste?

»Das wird so nichts«, grummelte der Koch und entledigte sich seiner Zigarette, »Lass mich das Rätsel nochmal... Ach, Mist! Hab ja keine Streichhölzer mehr!«

In sich hineinschimpfend stellte er sich vor das Rätsel. Anstatt dieses noch einmal durchzulesen, wandte er sich jedoch plötzlich der Vertiefung zu, in der ich immer noch an die Wand gelehnt dastand.

»Das wird doch nicht...«, murmelte er und aus irgendeinem Grund tauchte ein Hauch rosa auf seinen Wangen auf. Hatte ich etwas Bestimmtes nicht mitbekommen?

»Was ist?!«

Ungeduldig blickte ich auf ihn hinab. Wenn er eine Lösung hatte, sollte er gefälligst sofort damit herausrücken.

»Könnte es nicht sein, dass wir zusammen da reinpassen sollen?«, schlug er vor.

»Ja... Geht das denn?«

Ich betrachtete skeptisch die Nische, in der ich stand. Für eine Person war sie ohne Zweifel zu groß, zu zweit allerdings... könnte es gerade ausreichend sein. Allerdings würde das eng werden. Sehr eng...

Bevor ich einen Rückzieher machen konnte, war der Koch auch schon auf das Sims gesprungen. Dann quetschte er sich ebenfalls in die Nische.

_Direkt vor mir! Und so nah! Was mach ich denn nur, was mach ich denn nur...?!_

Der Platz, der jedem von uns zuteil wurde, war mehr als knapp bemessen. Es wäre schon schwierig genug gewesen, sich hier mit ihm zu arrangieren, wenn ich nicht in ihn verknallt gewesen wäre. So kam es jedoch einem nicht enden wollenden Kampf zwischen den-Koch-bloß-nicht-berühren und den-Koch-irgendwie-doch-berühren-wollen gleich. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste, würde sich meine unkontrollierbare Natur schon bald bemerkbar machen.

»Nein, Marimo, so wird das nichts!«, der Koch schien mächtig sauer zu sein, »Geh du nochmal raus! Dann kann ich mir das in Ruhe ansehen!«

_Nichts lieber als das!_

Ich sprang hinunter und während der Koch das Innere der Vertiefung inspizierte, atmete ich ein paar Male tief ein und aus. Es durfte einfach nicht passieren! Schon gar nicht, weil der Koch mir gleich wieder so verdammt nahe sein würde.

»Hmm... wenn das eine Hand... und das da auch...«

Ich hörte, wie er hinter mir herumüberlegte. Hoffentlich lief es sich auf nichts allzu Peinliches hinaus. Denn das würde ich – so kam es mir zumindest vor – nicht überleben. Vorher würde ich vor Scham und Schuldgefühlen tausend Tode sterben.

»Marimo?«

Obwohl er mich, wie sonst auch, nicht bei meinem Namen genannt hatte, wandte ich mich um. Er hatte ein gezwungenes Lächeln aufgesetzt und machte ein betretenes Gesicht.

»Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, wie das gehört, aber...«, er fuhr fort, ohne mich anzusehen, »Wahrscheinlich wird dir das weniger gefallen.«

»Was?!«

Er konnte doch nicht meinen, was ich dachte, dass er meinte?

»Komm einfach hierher und frag nicht lange nach. Tu lieber, was ich dir sage, dann haben wir das schneller hinter uns.«

»Ja, aber was denn genau?!«

Zögerlich stieg ich wieder in die Öffnung hinein. Es war mir unangenehm, nicht zu wissen, was er vorhatte.

»Stell dich zuerst mit den Füßen da und da hin.«

Er deutete auf zwei Punkte jeweils links und rechts von ihm. Na, wenn er meinte...

Völlig unbeabsichtigt hatte ich ihn auf einmal zwischen meinen Beinen eingeklemmt. Das war ungut! Ganz und gar ungut!

»Koch!«, keuchte ich, »Wo du deine Beine jetzt hast!«

»Ja, als ob ich was dafür könnte!«, fauchte er mich an. So ganz aus der Nähe betrachtet, fand ich das sogar beinahe niedlich.

»Hier«, knurrte er, »Leg deine Hände da hin.«

Ohne darauf zu achten, wie das eigentlich aussah, zog er meine Arme zu sich heran. Zittrig und eigentlich mit dem Verlangen, ihn noch viel fester zu packen, kamen meine Hände an seiner Hüfte zu liegen. Das war reine Folter! Ich war ihm näher als jemals zuvor, aber nichts durfte ich mir anmerken lassen; keine zärtliche Berührung, kein Kuss, kein gar nichts! Vielleicht half es ja, sich vorzustellen, ich sei eine seelenlose Maschine?

_Maschine, Maschine, Maschine..._

»Nein, Marimo! Die Hand muss weiter hier runter! Da ist so eine Ausbuchtung im Fels!«

Er brachte meine Hand in entsprechende Position. Jetzt funktionierte meine Ablenkung kein Stück mehr. Ihn um die Mitte festzuhalten, wäre ja noch annehmbar und gerade eben zu verkraften gewesen; mit einer Hand auf seinem Hintern aber war das einzige, was mich noch von ihm trennte, die Versuchung, ihn mit aller Kraft an mich zu drücken. Glücklicherweise legte er jedoch im selben Moment, in dem ich diesem ungehörigen Wunsch nachgab, seinen rechten Arm um meinen Hals.

Glücklicherweise?!

Nein, eigentlich schreckte ich so fürchterlich zusammen, das ich erschauderte. Mein bloßer Brustkorb wurde in einer engen Umarmung an den seinen gepresst, die ich vielleicht hätte genießen können, wenn ich nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass er all das nur tat, weil wir mussten. Meine Hand verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Hintern. Dumm wäre ich gewesen, würde ich diese Situation, in der er zwischen meinen Beinen gefangen war, nicht ausnutzen.

»Reicht das?!, knurrte ich, wobei ich krampfhaft den Drang unterdrückte, meine Hand noch viel weiter nach unten in seine Hose zu schieben.

»Noch nicht ganz«, erwiderte er mürrisch, »Ich weiß, dass ich dir damit jetzt wahrscheinlich zu nahe trete und ich mach es auch nicht gerne, aber... es geht nicht anders, ja?!«

»Was?«

Ich sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war ungefähr so rot angelaufen wie sich meines anfühlte. Ein stechend blauer Blick nagelte mich an der Wand fest, während ich unter süßen Qualen darin versank. Bisher hatte ich es noch nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass mein Körper zu diesen intensiven wie auch vielfältigen Gefühlsregungen fähig war. Ich hätte den Koch am liebsten überall auf einmal gespürt und wusste, dass es gleich so weit sein würde; gleich würde ich ihn aller Vernunft zum Trotz einfach...

»Das hier, Marimo...«, antwortete er schon gar nicht mehr so wütend, dann spürte ich seine Hand seitlich an meinem Kopf. So vorsichtig, dass es hätte zärtlich sein können, legten sich seine Finger in meinen Nacken. Ich zuckte zusammen. Mit geschlossenen Augen kam sein Gesicht dem meinen immer näher. Dann, nach einem unendlich langen Augenblick voller Zweifel, Erwartungen und Unsicherheit, wiederholte sich, was ich damals auf dem vom Nachtwind umwehten Schiffsdeck schon einmal hatte spüren dürfen.

Auch ich schloss die Augen. Er küsste mich und ich küsste ihn. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, nur damit ich hier in dieser so lange ersehnten Umarmung seine Lippen bis ins kleinste Detail erforschen durfte. Ich wollte, dass es niemals mehr aufhörte, denn das erste Mal seit wir uns kannten gab es ein einheitliches Gefühl von Verständnis zwischen uns. Da war kein Hass und keine Verachtung mehr, nur noch das Verlangen danach, dem anderen Zärtlichkeit und gegenseitiges Vertrauen entgegenzubringen. Für immer wollte ich ihn hier an mich gedrückt festhalten und wissen, dass er dort in Sicherheit war. Schon einmal hatte ich eine geliebte Person verloren, doch ein zweites Mal würde ich das niemals zulassen. Er war mein Koch. Der einzige, den ich jemals auf diese Weise an meinen Gefühlen teilhaben lassen würde. Für diese wenigen, wundervollen Sekunden zumindest.

»Marimo...«

Es war nur ein Flüstern, als er zögerlich die Verbindung zwischen uns auflöste und seinen Blick an mir hinab auf meine Brust wandern ließ. Die Hand, die mich bis gerade eben noch in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an ihn gebunden hatte, folgte diesem Blick mit einem kaum spürbaren Zittern.

»Koch...«, erwiderte ich und wusste mit einemmal tausend Dinge, die ich ihm gerne sagen würde. Alle auf einmal am besten. Als er jedoch plötzlich wieder zu mir aufsah, machte Leere der Überfülle an Gedanken Platz. Er war wunderschön in diesem unheimlichen Licht, welches ihm gemeinsam mit seinem an Hilflosigkeit grenzenden Gesichtsausdruck eine magische Aura der Melancholie verlieh. Würde sich mein Wunsch jetzt erfüllen? Konnte ich von ihm erwarten, dass seine Gefühle für mich dieselben waren wie die, welche ich für ihn hegte?

»Marimo«, flüsterte er wieder, »Ich...«

_Sag es! Bitte sag, dass du mich liebst! Das ist es doch, was du sagen willst?!_

Ich sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, keinen Gedanken mehr an den eigentlichen Grund für unser Tun verschwendend.

KRACH!

Das tosende Knirschen des zerbröckelnden Gesteins der Wand übertönte den Koch, als er den Mund wieder aufmachte. Doch der Zerfall unserer Umgebung bedeutete im Moment gar nichts. Den Koch weiterhin festzuhalten war das einzige, was zählte. Vielleicht, wenn ich Glück hatte, würde er seine Worte noch einmal wiederholen. Durchdringlich blickte ich ihn an. Ich brauchte diese Information, die er mir geben wollte. Ich brauchte sie als Anlass, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen; und diesmal zwar richtig.

Und dann, als sich Lärm und Staub zu legen begannen, sah es tatsächlich danach aus, als würde er mir das Verpasste gleich zuteil werden lassen.

»OH GOTT, DAS IST SO TRAURIG! DIE GEFÜHLE FÜREINANDER MÜSSEN SIE GEHEIM HALTEN, DAMIT DER KAPITÄN NICHTS DAVON ERFÄHRT! DAS – IST – HERZERGREIFEND!«

Frankies verschnupfte Stimme irgendwo hinter mir und einige schräge Gitarrenakkorde machten alles zunichte, was zwischen uns entstanden war. Zuerst war es Schock, den ich in dem so endlos blauen Auge des Kochs ausmachen konnte, dann war es glühender Zorn. Und auch mir fiel endlich wieder ein, was ich mir da eigentlich erlaubt hatte: Ich hatte den Koch geküsst! Ihn, der mich auf den Tod hasste!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließen wir uns los, dann fuhren wir alle beide herum, um wutschnaubend zu brüllen: »DAS IST NICHT, WONACH ES AUSSIEHT!«

»Ist, ist es nicht?«

Frankie hielt in der Bewegung inne. Hätte er eine Ahnung gehabt, was er gerade zerstört hatte, er hätte sich in Grund und Boden geschämt, anstatt so blöde dreinzuglotzen.

»Nein, ist es nicht!«, fauchte der Koch und stapfte durch die Geröllhaufen davon. Die eingestürzte Wand hatte den Blick auf einen weiteren Gang freigegeben, der nach hinten hin schmäler zu werden schien.

»Aber ich war mir so sicher...«, begann der bedröppelte Frankie, verstummte jedoch, als ich ihn mit meinem bösesten Blick streifte.

»Glaub nicht immer das, was du siehst!«, grollte ich und folgte dem Koch in den Gang hinein.

_Nur eine Sekunde länger und...!_

Ja, was eigentlich? Hatte der Koch überhaupt vorgehabt, mir zu sagen, dass er mich liebte? Oder war es etwas anderes, völlig Unwichtiges gewesen? Ich wusste es nicht und das ärgerte mich. Das, und die Tatsache, dass ich es auch niemals herausfinden würde. Denn selbst wenn ich die Traute gehabt hätte, den Koch einfach danach zu fragen... Was würde er mir schon antworten? Alles, was ich von ihm erwarten konnte, waren Sticheleien und scharfzüngige Bemerkungen. So traurig es auch war; er würde niemals sein, für was ich ihn kurzzeitig gehalten hatte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, auf ewig niemandens Koch zu bleiben; der seiner unzähligen Bekanntschaften nicht und meiner schon gar nicht.

Ich seufzte tief auf und trottete den Weg entlang, der uns aus der Pyramide hinausführte. Es hatte sich echt angefühlt, als wir dicht an dicht dastanden. So echt, dass ich gar nicht wirklich glauben konnte, wie angewidert die Reaktion des Kochs gewesen war, nachdem Frankie uns erwischt hatte.

_Wieso kann er mich nicht einfach gern haben? Ein bisschen wenigstens. So ein kleines Bisschen wie vorhin. Das würde mir doch schon reichen!_

Stur eine Träne zurückkämpfend trat ich ins Sonnenlicht hinaus. Wen scherte es schon, dass durch irgendeinen Zufall Brook wieder da war und Lysop auch nicht gänzlich verloren gegangen war? Wurde wirklich von mir verlangt, mir deshalb vor Freude ein Bein auszureißen? Obwohl ich doch gerade die bitterste Enttäuschung meines Lebens hinter mir hatte?

Tief in Selbstmitleid und Liebeskummer versunken, klemmte ich mir das Skelett unter den Arm, um es zum Schiff zu tragen. Das Leben ging weiter. Unsere Reise auch. Egal, wie sehr ich mir den Koch an meine Seite sehnte. Und vielleicht würde ich ja in Zukunft eine Möglichkeit finden, ihn zu vergessen. Selbst, wenn alleine der Gedanke daran schon wehtat.

**Das Geheimnis der Pyramide**** - Ende**

* * *

Jaa, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber auch mir viel es schon schwer genug, die beiden nicht jetzt sofort auf der Stelle zusammen kommen zu lassen... ^^; Aber lange muss man sich nicht mehr gedulden. Höchstens noch vier Kapitel ;)

23


	16. Theaterproben

Dies ist das längste Kapitel bisher. Ich frag mich, ob ich mich noch übertreffen kann... XD

* * *

**Theaterproben**

_Robins Part:_

Der April ging in den Mai über und bald schon hatten wir die Seesteininsel weit hinter uns gelassen. Die Tatsache, dass wir Brook dort vorgefunden hatten, konnte ich mir nur damit erklären, dass Professor Elbrecht Elfstein sein Verschwindekabinett mit der Pyramide verbunden haben musste. Vielleicht hatte sich auch der Text über dem Pyramidentor genau darauf bezogen, denn zwischen Sanji und Zorro war die Stimmung schlechter als je zuvor. Nicht nur, dass sie sich an den Kragen gingen, wann immer sie einander begegneten, sie hatten sogar damit angefangen, sich grundsätzlich zu meiden. Als Resultat hatten Nami und ich Sanji übermäßig oft in unserem Zimmer sitzen und mussten für ihn die Seelsorger spielen. Jegliche Andeutung daraufhin, dass Zorro doch auch etwas an ihm finden könnte, blockte er von vorneherein ab. Nun, man konnte niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen.

Brook währenddessen wurde mit aller Herzlichkeit auf der Sunrise Gryphon willkommen geheißen. Bald schon hatte Frankie ihm das Schiff bis in den hintersten Winkel gezeigt und ihm das bisher unbenutzte Zimmer neben dem seinen zur Verfügung gestellt. Auf diese Weise blieb es selbstverständlich auch nicht aus, dass er in die heiklen Geschehnisse der vergangenen Wochen eingeweiht wurde. Sein einziger Kommentar dazu war allerdings, dass Sanji und Zorro sich seiner Meinung nach durchaus verdient hätten. Interessanter wurde es nur noch dadurch, dass sein erster Traum auf dem neuen Schiff einen zutiefst erschütterten Ruffy beinhaltete. Ob dies jedoch tatsächlich mit Sanji und Zorro zu tun hatte, wagte ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln.

Zwei Tage nach Ruffys Geburtstag schien ich dann aber endlich eine neue Gelegenheit gefunden zu haben, die beiden Streithähne doch noch zu verkuppeln. Und zwar fand ich sie in der Zeitung.

»Humbug das alles!«, grummelte Nami und warf den ihrer Ansicht nach nutzlosen Teil der Zeitung zurück auf unseren Couchtisch. Sie las ausschließlich Politik, Wirtschaft und die Aktienkurse. Nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Aktien besaß; sie machte sich nur einen Spaß daraus, nachzusehen, ob sie mit ihren Annahmen Recht behielt, welche Aktien fallen und welche steigen würden.

»Nun verteufel doch nicht immer alles gleich so«, entgegnete ich und hob den Kulturteil auf. Eine großer Artikel, einem Aufruf gleich, hatte mein Interesse gefangen.

»Das hier zum Beispiel ist doch nun wirklich kein Humbug«, erläuterte ich, »Hör mal: _Rococo feiert sein 100. Theaterfestival! Oberbürgermeister Count Fetti ruft Schauspieltruppen aus aller Welt auf, sich diesem Spektakel anzuschließen. Teilnehmer werden noch gesucht._ Nami, da machen wir mit.«

»Was?!«

Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie von ihren Aktienkursen aufblicken zu lassen.

»Na, Ace hat gestern irgendwann erwähnt, dass Rococo die nächste Insel sein muss, die wir anlaufen. Das trifft sich doch gut.«

»Robin, wir sind Piraten, keine Schauspieltruppe.«

Damit hielt sie die Sache für abgetan und vergrub sich wieder in ihren Zahlenreihen. Aber so schnell ließ ich nicht locker. Sie hatte ja noch gar nicht begriffen, welch einmalige Gelegenheit das war.

»Wenn wir verkleidet sind, erkennt uns doch keiner«, meinte ich, »Und es ist ja auch egal, ob wir tatsächlich mitmachen oder nicht: Die Proben sind das, worauf ich eigentlich hinauswill. Was meinst du, wie geschickt wir Sanji und Zorro da einander näherkommen lassen können?«

»Ich weiß nicht...«

Sie sah skeptisch auf den Zeitungsartikel hinüber.

»Ach ja«, fügte ich wohlweislich hinzu, »Dem Gewinner des Festivals winken Ruhm und Lob und ein Preisgeld von 1000000 Berry...«

»Da machen wir mit! Wann ist das denn?!«

Sie rutschte neugierig zu mir herüber. Ihre Schwäche für Geld war doch immer noch das Erstaunlichste auf diesem Schiff.

»Das Festival findet an drei Tagen in Folge statt«, erklärte ich, während sie den Artikel kurz überflog, »Vom 25. bis zum 27. Mai. Das ist noch knapp über zwei Wochen bis dahin. Wenn wir uns vollkommen darauf konzentrieren, dürften wir das doch hinbekommen.«

»Wir _müssen_ das hinbekommen!«, beschloss Nami mit Feuereifer, »Lass uns am besten gleich überlegen, was für ein Stück wir spielen. Und du schreibst das Drehbuch dazu.«

»Kann ich schon machen. Immerhin muss das für unsere zum Teil doch sehr begriffsstutzige Crew leicht zum auswendig merken sein.«

»Und an was genau dachtest du da so?«, wollte Nami wissen, »Sowas wie _Romeo und Julia_? Oder _Ein Sommernachtstraum_?«

»Doch nicht so etwas Herkömmliches«, entgegnete ich, »Hier steht, dass Parodien oder eine Pointe am Schluss durchaus erwünscht sind. Ich finde, da eignet sich doch ein Märchen gut.«

»Schneewittchen?«

»Und welche sieben Zwerge? Frankie und Brook gehen höchstens als Riesen durch.«

»Na, dann vielleicht Rotkäppchen...«, schlug Nami vor. Aber auch das schien mir nicht gerade geeignet für unseren Chaotenhaufen.

»Das darfst dann du spielen, oder wie?«, schmunzelte ich, »Und Chopper ist der böse Wolf?«

»Okay, dann eben Rapunzel!«

»Wer von uns hat so lange Haare? Außerdem kommen da fast keine Personen drin vor.«

»Ach, ich geb's auf!«, maulte Nami und schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor, »Alle meine schönen Vorschläge findest du nicht gut. Dann spielen wir doch gleich das Märchen vom Schlaraffenland, da freut sich Ruffy.«

»Nein, jetzt warte mal...«

Mir war etwas eingefallen. Etwas, das beinhaltete, dass Zorros peinlicher erste-Nacht-auf-dem-neuen-Schiff-Traum wahr wurde.

»Wie wäre es denn mit Dornröschen?«

»Dornröschen? Kommen da nicht ein wenig zu viele weibliche Charaktere vor? Eine Prinzessin, eine Königin, eine Hexe und eine gute Fee.«

»Na, das ist doch ganz einfach«, lächelte ich, während sich die Idee in meinem Kopf zu einem ausgeklügelten Plan umwandelte, »Wir machen aus der Prinzessin einen Prinzen, ich bin die Königin und du die Hexe und was die Fee angeht; die können wir durch einen guten Waldgeist ersetzen.«

»Du willst den Prinzen schwul machen?«

»Perfekte Rollenverteilung für Sanji und Zorro«, sagte ich amüsiert, »Außerdem finden das bestimmt alle Leute lustig.«

»Kann sein...«

Sie blickte kurz ins Leere, dann packte sie der Ehrgeiz wieder. Kurz entschlossen schlug sie sich mit der Faust in die Handfläche.

»Ha, das machen wir! Wenn du das Drehbuch schreibst, gewinnen wir auf alle Fälle!«

»Huch, na vielen Dank, aber es liegt nicht nur an mir allein. Wenn die anderen sich als lausige Schauspieler erweisen, können wir uns den Sieg an den Hut stecken.«

»Die werden schon richtig schauspielern!«, drohte Nami mit blitzenden Augen, »Dafür sorge ich im Notfall höchstpersönlich!«

_Au weh, ich hab den Teufel losgelassen. Ich hoffe, die anderen verzeihen mir das._

»Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst«, sagte ich mit einem duldsamen Lächeln, »Ich werde mich inzwischen an das Drehbuch setzen.«

Weshalb ich die Zeitung zusammenschob, aufstand und mir einen Stift und ein paar Zettel holte. Was mir alles auf einen Schlag an Textmaterial eingefallen war, musste umgehend auf Papier gebracht werden. Und wer weiß: Vielleicht würde diese Version des Märchens als Meilenstein in die Geschichte des Theaterschauspiels eingehen.

* * *

Nach zwei Tagen pausenlosen Schreibens und Verbesserns war das Drehbuch endlich fertig. Nun galt es, die am Frühstückstisch versammelte Mannschaft ebenfalls für die Sache zu begeistern.

»Jungs!«, rief Nami über den allgemeinen Tumult hinweg und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, »Robin und ich haben euch etwas mitzuteilen!«

Verwundert über die unerwartete Ansage wandten sich ihr alle Blicke zu und auch der verbitterte Kampf um die Orangenmarmelade, den sich Lysop, Brook und Ace lieferten, verebbte.

»Gebt es zu«, grinste Sanji schief in seine Zigarette hinein, »Ihr seid lesbisch.«

»Sind wir nicht, du Blödmann!«

»Aber wirklich«, stimmte ich leicht empört zu, »Was sollte ich denn mit Nami? Die mit ihrem Putzfimmel... und überhaupt hab ich doch Frankie.«

Sanji zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hauptsache, er hatte seinen Senf dazugeben können.

»Nein, **das** ist es nicht, was wir euch sagen wollen!«, schnaubte Nami ungeduldig, »Es geht um ein, nun ja, sagen wir... es ist ein Projekt.«

»Juhuu! Ein Projekt!«, grölte Ruffy, »Bestimmt hat das mit Essen zu tun!«

»Hat es nicht!«

Nami sah ihn zurechtweisend an, dann fuhr sie fort: »Es geht um ein Theaterstück, das wir gerne mit euch allen einstudieren möchten. Wir kommen demnächst nach Rococo und...«

»Da mach ich nicht mit«, brummte Zorro und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Ihr macht alle mit!«, schrie Nami zornig, »Sonst kann ich... äh, ich meine... können wir das Preisgeld vergessen! 1000000 Berry sind jetzt nun mal wirklich kein Pappenstiel!«

»Es handelt sich um einen Wettbewerb«, griff ich helfend ein.

»Cool!«, Ruffy schien begeistert, »Und welche Rolle krieg ich!? Eine ganz wichtige, ja?!«

»Hm, von mir aus...«, stimmte auch Zorro zu, den ich bei seinem Ehrgeiz erwischt hatte. Lächelnd zog ich die vervielfältigten Drehbücher hervor und legte sie sorgfältig gestapelt auf den Tisch.

»Natürlich kriegst du eine wichtige Rolle«, versprach ich und reichte Ruffy seinen Text, »Du darfst König sein. Du musst nur alles, was farbig markiert ist, auswendig lernen.«

»Boah! Ich bin König! Ich und sonst keiner!«

_Das man ihn damit zufrieden stellen kann, dachte ich mir ja bereits._

Auf einmal hielt Ruffy in der Bewegung inne, um genau zu studieren, was eigentlich auf dem Papier stand, das er mir aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

»Dorn-rös-chen«, las er vor, dann begann er breit zu grinsen.

»Das ist ein cooles Märchen!«, erklärte er, »Da geht es um so eine olle Trulla, die sich in den Finger sticht und dann hundert Jahre nur pennt! Ace hat mir das früher mal erzählt! Fand ich richtig knorke!«

_Ahh... unser aller Lieblingswort..._

Aber die Allgemeinheit überging das mehr oder weniger betreten, denn nun kam Fahrt in die Jungs. Alle wollten sie ihre Rolle haben.

»Ich zuerst, ich zuerst!«, Lysop war aufgesprungen, um seinen Text abzuholen, »Ich bin ganz bestimmt der Prinz! Dafür muss man nämlich edel und großmütig zugleich sein und außerdem auch noch gut aussehen!«

Er stolzierte wie ein Gockel vor mir herum, um mir zu zeigen, dass er eines Prinzen durchaus würdig war.

»Stimmt«, lächelte ich, worauf er vor Stolz beinahe zu platzen drohte, »Deshalb kriegt diese Rolle auch Sanji.«

Ich reichte Sanji seinen Blätterstapel, während Lysop zu einem Häuflein Elend zusammenschrumpfte.

»Tja«, meinte Sanji im Vorübergehen zu ihm, »Wer hat, der hat. Stimmt's?«

Lysop gab ihm keine Antwort. Er stand vor mir wie ein begossener Pudel und machte ein langes Gesicht.

»Aber wer wird denn gleich Trübsal blasen«, sagte ich aufmunternd zu ihm, »Du darfst dafür Küchenjunge sein.«

»Oh, na toll. **Das** muntert mich jetzt echt auf.«

Er nahm seinen Text widerwillig entgegen, dann schlurfte er auf seinen Platz zurück. Ruffy fand das Ganze urkomisch.

»Ha, ha, ich bin König und du nur Küchenjunge! Los, bring mir was zu essen!«

»Nö, ich denk gar nicht dran.«

Er starrte beleidigt die Wand an, während sich Sanji wieder zu Wort meldete.

»War das nicht so, dass der Küchenjunge vom Koch eine Ohrfeige kriegt?«, fragte er gehässig, »Und wenn nicht ich der Koch sein darf, wer übernimmt dann diese glorreiche Aufgabe?«

»Ach, dafür haben wir uns Frankie ausgesucht«, antwortete Nami leichthin. Das reichte aus, um Lysop vollständig zu vergraulen.

»Ogott! Das hat ja nur so kommen können!«, jammerte er und stand auf, »Ich geh in mein Trauerhaus, Leute! Da kann ich mich schon einmal geistig und seelisch darauf vorbereiten, dass man mir den Kopf abschlägt...«

»Aber vergiss nicht, deinen Text auswendig zu lernen!«, brüllte Nami ihm hinterher, während er tatsächlich den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, »Sonst schlag _ich_ dir den Kopf ab!«

_Nami, du kannst echt gruselig sein, wenn du willst. Mir tut Lysop jetzt fast schon ein wenig Leid._

»Frankie-Schatz«, murmelte ich und schob ihm die Blätter hinüber, »Bitte sei so gut und lass Lysop ganz, ja?«

Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte er.

»Sonst haben wir ja niemanden mehr, den wir ärgern können.«

Ich seufzte auf. Männer waren doch alle nicht ganz gescheit. Selbst, wenn ich nicht genau wusste, ob man das fröhlich vor sich hin summende Etwas, das neben mir aufgetaucht war, wirklich als Mann bezeichnen konnte.

»Wenn ich dann auch meine Rolle in diesem bemerkenswert unterhaltsamen Schauspiel erfahren dürfte?«, fragte Brook höflich. Zu schade, dass wir seinen Einsatz auf der Bühne gar nicht geplant hatten; er hätte mit Sicherheit einen hervorragenden Schauspieler abgegeben.

»Zuerst wollte ich aus dir einen bösen Voodoo-Zauberer machen«, offenbarte ich ihm, »Aber da war Nami dann dagegen, weil sie unbedingt die Hexe spielen will. Also haben wir uns dafür entschieden, dass du für die musikalische Untermalung zuständig bist.«

»Yohohoho! Mit Freuden! Dürfte ich dann zur Belohnung endlich eure Höschen...?«

»Du hattest doch erst Wäschedienst!«, fuhr Nami dazwischen und beförderte ihn mit einem Tritt auf seinen Platz zurück, »Reicht dir das immer noch nicht?!«

»Offensichtlich nicht«, bemerkte Frankie, während ich amüsiert in mich hineinlächelnd aufstand, um dem bisher sehr stillen Rest seine Rollen zuzuteilen.

»Ich bin die Königin«, erklärte ich, während ich einmal den Tisch umrundete, »Chopper, da ich mir dachte, dass du keine Fee spielen willst, hab ich aus dir einen guten Waldgeist gemacht. Da passt dann auch dein Geweih sehr schön dazu.«

»Das macht mich jetzt aber gar nicht froh, du blöde Kuh!«

Ich überließ ihn seiner übertriebenen Übersprungshandlung, wobei mir einmal mehr bewusst wurde, welch seltsame Gestalten dieses Schiff doch bevölkerten. Mit dieser Truppe sollten wir doch einen unschlagbaren Theater-Kracher landen können.

»Hier, Ace, du bist unser Erzähler.«

»Wie? Ich gehör doch gar nicht zur Mannschaft!«, beschwerte er sich über das halb ausgelöffelte Marmeladeglas hinweg, »Ich dachte, ich...«

»Auch unsere Dauergäste sind dazu verpflichtet, bei möglicherweise anfallenden Projekten mitzuhelfen!«, bestimmte Nami, »Steht alles im Vertrag!«

»Aber ich hab doch gar keinen Vertrag unterschrieben!«

»Das Verkünden von Sätzen wie 'Ich mach hier für 'ne Weile Urlaub!' gilt bereits als unterschriebener Vertrag.«

Sie lächelte ihn hinterlistig über den Tisch hinweg an, woraufhin er nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Meinetwegen«, sagte er gleichgültig, »Solange ich nur der Erzähler bin... die Rolle der Prinzessin hätt ich nicht übernehmen wollen, mit dem Wissen, dass Sanji mich wachknutschen muss.«

»Nein, das passt ja auch viel besser auf Zorro«, versicherte ich ihm und verteilte auch noch den letzten Stapel Blätter. Zorro verengte daraufhin seine Augen zu Schlitzen (wenn das überhaupt noch ging) und hakte mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen nach: »Moment mal, heißt das jetzt also, dass _ich_ Dornröschen spielen muss _und_ dass der Koch mich wachknutscht?!«

»So in etwa«, grinste Nami.

»Außerdem gibt es gar kein richtiges Dornröschen«, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, »Also, zumindest keine Prinzessin. Du darfst auch einen Prinzen spielen.«

»Sowas Schwules!«, bemerkte Ruffy, aber keinen interessierte es. Alle Augen waren auf Zorro und Sanji gerichtet, die beide einen rosa angelaufen waren und aussahen, als würden sie gleich in die Luft gehen.

»Das habt ihr doch extra gemacht!«, fauchte Sanji schließlich und blickte zornig in Namis Richtung, »Nur, weil ihr wisst, dass wir beide schwul sind...!«

»Richtig«, sagte ich und ließ mich wieder neben Frankie nieder, »Wir dachten uns, ihr hättet da am wenigsten dagegen.«

»Von wegen!«, brüllte Zorro, »Ihr wisst genau, dass wir uns nicht ausstehen können!«

_Ach, ernsthaft? Vielleicht sollte ich allen von diesem netten Sanji-Püppchen erzählen, dass du jeden Abend knuddelst..._

»Na, aber wir hätten ja schlecht Ace und Lysop für die Rollen nehmen können...«

»Wehe euch!«, drohte Ace. Auch er hatte das Flaschendrehen nicht vergessen.

»Seht ihr«, fuhr ich fort, »Und weil ich das Märchen ein wenig abändern wollte, so dass es möglichst komisch ist, mussten wir zwei schwule Prinzen einfügen. Dass ihr euch nicht mögt, daran kann ich nichts ändern. Die anderen würden ja noch nicht einmal freiwillig einen Mann küssen.«

»Als ob du freiwillig Nami knutschen würdest!«, beschwerte sich Sanji.

»Also, wenn es nur für ein Theaterstück wäre... wär mir das egal.«

»Mir auch«, sagte Nami, »Ist doch alles bloß gespielt.«

Daraufhin wusste Sanji nichts mehr zu sagen. Er sah finster drein und ich konnte direkt hören, wie er sich im Insgeheimen über seine Rolle freute. Nicht anders verhielt es sich mit Zorro, der dazu übergegangen war, die einzelnen Blätter mit prüfendem Blick zu überfliegen. Wobei mir einfiel, dass er ja als einziger gar nicht lesen konnte.

_Das könnte noch interessant werden..._

»Die Aufführung ist in zwei Wochen«, verkündete Nami, als keiner mehr einen Einwand vorbrachte, »Bis dahin haben wir Zeit, zu proben, Requisiten zu beschaffen und Kostüme zu nähen. Aber zuerst werden wir alle unsere Texte auswendig lernen. Wer weniger Text hat, kann sich ja dann um das Schiff und unseren Kurs kümmern.«

Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte, wobei Ruffy immer noch den Kopf über die Tatsache schüttelte, dass ich in dem Stück seine Frau sein sollte und Zorro unser Sohn.

»Gut, dann lasst uns anfangen!«

Mit einer freudigen Miene voller Tatendrang klatschte Nami in die Hände. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie motivierend die Aussicht auf ein wenig Geld sein konnte.

_Nun, Hauptsache, sie hält die Sache am Laufen._

Alle erhoben sich, um den von Nami auferlegten Pflichten nachzugehen, als mein Blick auf Zorro fiel, der sich gleich als erster aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinausstahl. Bestimmt hatte er vor, sich mit dem Text auf dem kleinen Balkon direkt unter dem Greifenkopf des Schiffes zu verstecken, von wo aus er sich für gewöhnlich um den Anker kümmerte. Er erwartete doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er ohne Hilfe dazu in der Lage sein würde, überhaupt irgendetwas zu entziffern? Da musste ich ihm als pflichtbewusste Verkupplerin doch ein wenig unter die Arme greifen.

Durchtrieben lächelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Sanji hinüber. Wer sonst eignete sich am Besten, um ihn Zorro hinterherzuschicken?

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Wütend über meine eigene Machtlosigkeit rutschte ich die Wand hinab nach unten, bis ich auf dem Boden saß. Der Balkon mochte vielleicht kein ganz so gutes Versteck sein wie Lysops Trauerhaus, aber zum Alleinesein reichte er allemal. Wie konnten die Frauen nur so hinterlistig und gemein sein? Zwar war mir klar, dass sie mir nur helfen wollten, doch die Sache mit dem Koch war so heikel, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, jeder Eingriff von außen würde es nur schlimmer machen. Konnte ich das nicht selber regeln? Hielten die mich wirklich für so unfähig in Liebesdingen?

_Und dann diese dämliche Theaterrolle! Wie soll denn über die Sache letztens Gras wachsen, wenn sie den Koch dazu zwingen, mich zu küssen?!_

Schlimmer hätte es gar nicht mehr kommen können. Noch dazu hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie genau man diese Buchstabenkolonnen anstarren musste, damit da Wörter daraus wurden. Von der Seite etwa? Lange genug? Oder musste man etwa schielen?

Ich lieferte mir gerade einen verbissenen Kampf im Dauerblinzeln mit der ersten Seite, als die Tür zur Werkstatt aufging. Sofort hörte ich auf mit meiner peinlichen Beschäftigung und wandte den Kopf. Der ungebetene Gast war der Koch. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ er sich in sicherem Abstand neben mich sinken, dann zündete er eine Zigarette an.

_Spinnt der?! Was will er hier?! Seit der Pyramide geht er mir doch aus dem Weg. Er hat doch nicht etwa vor...?_

Ich spürte Hitze in mein Gesicht und meinen Magen schießen. Er würde doch nicht über das reden wollen, was er in der Pyramide zu mir gesagt hatte?

»Marimo, bitte fahr jetzt nicht gleich aus der Haut, sondern lass mich ausreden...«

_Verdammt, es geht wirklich __**darum**__!_

Voll banger Erwartung starrte ich ihn an, wie er einige Rauchschwaden in die Luft blies, offensichtlich bemüht, nicht in meine Richtung zu sehen.

»Robin schickt mich«, fuhr er fort und machte somit jede meiner Hoffnungen zunichte, »Sie meint, ich soll dir mit den Texten helfen, weil du ja nicht lesen kannst.«

»Und wieso seid ihr euch da alle so sicher?!«, murrte ich mit verschränkten Armen. War ja klar gewesen, dass er nicht freiwillig hierher gekommen war.

»Komm schon, warum solltest du deinen Untersuchungstest sonst jedes Jahr mit Chopper gemeinsam ausfüllen?«

»Ich könnte auch eine Allergie gegen Fragebogenkästchen haben«, murmelte ich.

»Heißt du Lysop?«

»Nein.«

Ich spürte, wie er mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick bedachte. Vielleicht war es das Beste, ihm meine Schwäche zu offenbaren. Einfach nur, damit er merkte, dass ich bereit war, meine Gefühle mit ihm zu teilen.

»Na gut«, seufzte ich, »Ich kann wirklich nicht lesen. Aber was willst du denn schon tun? Es mir mal eben schnell beibringen?«

»Ich kann dir immerhin vorlesen, was du dir merken sollst«, brummte er hinter seiner Zigarette hervor, »Und dann sprechen wir gemeinsam die wichtigsten Stellen durch.«

_Gemeinsam..._

Dieses eine Wort hallte lange in meinem Kopf nach. Wenn der Koch doch nur wüsste, dass es noch so viele Dinge mehr gab, die ich gerne gemeinsam mit ihm tun würde! Doch weil ich niemals die passenden Worte gefunden hätte, ohne dabei dämlich oder überstürzt zu klingen, behielt ich das für mich.

»Von mir aus«, sagte ich stattdessen tonlos. Eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden war sowieso derart unmöglich, dass es gar keinen Sinn machte, noch länger darauf zu hoffen. Wir hatten uns zweimal – wenn auch nicht freiwillig – geküsst und das musste mir reichen. Selbst, wenn ich mir seine Nähe im Moment mehr als alles andere wünschte. Alles wäre wieder im Lot, wenn er mich doch wenigstens einmal in seine Arme nehmen würde.

In einer Art niedergeschlagenen Kapitulation ließ ich mir Zeile für Zeile vom Koch meinen Text vorlesen. Ich war nicht gerade schnell damit, mir Robins kompliziertes Geschreibsel auswendig zu merken und so saßen wir fast vier Stunden nebeneinander auf dem Balkon. Abgesehen davon, dass jeder zweite Satz Grund genug für eine Meinungsverschiedenheit war und die Aussicht auf eine Aussprache mit dem Koch immer weiter in Ferne rückte, hatte ich jedoch beinahe Spaß an der Sache. Bis wir bei der letzten Szene angelangten.

»Nein, Koch! Das sag ich ganz einfach nicht!«

»Stell dich doch nicht so an!«, schnaubte er, »Du sollst mich doch bloß fragen, ob ich dich heiraten will! Das kann nicht so schwer sein!«

_Bloß, bloß...! Das ist reine Folter!_

Ich konnte Schmerzen ertragen, ich hatte die übelsten Kämpfe und Verletzungen hinter mir, ohne dass ich je das Gesicht verzogen hätte, und für meine Feinde war ich der schlimmste Albtraum. Und doch: Ein einziger, vor einigen Wochen für mich noch so belangloser Satz reichte aus, um mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu treiben. Ein Satz, auf den mir der Koch die Antwort geben würde, die ich gerne gehört hätte, wenn sie nicht so unecht wie das Theaterstück selbst gewesen wäre.

»Nein, ich sag das ganz sicher nicht!«, beharrte ich, »Wo gibt es denn außerdem zwei Prinzen, die mit Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern heiraten dürfen?!«

»Da hast du allerdings Recht...«

Der Koch betrachtete nachdenklich das Textblatt. Ob ich ihn so schnell davon überzeugt hatte, weil er die Hochzeitssache selber so peinlich fand?

»Logischer wäre es doch, wenn die beiden Prinzen miteinander abhauen«, murmelte er, »Alles andere kommt nicht gerade glaubenswert rüber.«

»Sag ich ja!«

Auf meinen mürrischen Ausruf hin sprang der Koch vom Boden auf.

»Wir sind dann fertig, glaub ich«, sagte er, »Ich geh zu Robin und unterhalte mich mit ihr nochmal über den Schluss von dem Stück und ob wir da nicht was ändern können. _So_ tolerant waren die in Märchen bestimmt nicht, dass zwei Prinzen hätten heiraten dürfen.«

Er verschwand in der Werkstatt, ohne dass ich ihm eine Antwort hätte geben können. Natürlich war ich froh, dass mir nun diese Peinlichkeit erspart bleiben würde, vor allen Leuten um seine Hand anzuhalten, doch trotzdem machte es mich ein wenig traurig, dass er nicht länger darauf bestanden hatte, ich solle endlich den Satz sagen.

_Wenn er mir lange genug auf die Nerven gegangen wäre, hätte ich es mir bestimmt anders überlegt..._

Ich seufzte auf und lief rot an bei der Vorstellung, den Koch tatsächlich danach zu fragen, ob er mich heiraten wolle.

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Die Theaterproben waren die beste Ablenkung, die ich mir nach dem Abenteuer in der Pyramide hätte wünschen können. Natürlich, hier und da ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich dem Marimo über den Weg lief. Eine der peinlichsten Situationen zum Beispiel war das Maßnehmen für die Kostüme. Der Marimo war von Nami zu ihrem trotteligen Helfer auserkoren worden und während er mit dem Maßband an mir herumhandtierte, wagte ich es kaum zu atmen. In meinem Kopf war noch nicht einmal mehr Platz für die Frage, wieso der Marimo nicht lesen, trotzdem aber Zahlen erkennen konnte. Froh war ich deshalb, als ich endlich gehen durfte. Mein erstes Ziel war nämlich unumgehend mein Zimmer, wo ich mir in aller Ruhe erst einmal einen runterholte und danach mit Kopfzerbrechen auf meinem Bett lag.

Es war dumm gelaufen in der Pyramide, das ganz sicher. Die entscheidenden drei Worte bereits über die Lippen gebracht zu haben, ohne dass der Marimo sie gehört hatte, machte mich im Nachhinein beinahe wahnsinnig. Das Gefühl, das für einen kurzen Moment zwischen uns existiert hatte, war so perfekt und so unendlich richtig gewesen, dass ich eigentlich gehofft hatte, der Marimo würde meine Gefühle doch erwidern. Aber es hatte nur einen ungläubigen Frankie gebraucht, um ihn wieder zu seinem alten, mürrischen Selbst werden zu lassen, das mich hasste und mir seit Neustem sogar aus dem Weg ging. Er hatte wohl Angst, ich könne noch einmal so aufdringlich werden. Aus Rücksicht (und weil ich mich ganz einfach nicht traute) hatte ich deshalb keinen weiteren Versuch unternommen, ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Lieber versuchte ich ihn weitestgehend auszublenden.

Was mir aber am dritten Tag unseres Theaterprojektes ziemlich schwer fiel. Nach dem Mittagessen entschied Robin nämlich, dass wir endlich DIE Szene proben sollten. Frankie hatte dafür extra ein Himmelbett geschreinert, das gemeinsam mit der hellrosa Bettwäsche durchaus nett und einladend aussah. Dass ich jedoch gleich den Marimo darin wachknutschen sollte, vergällte mir die Romantik des Bühnenbildes ziemlich.

Wir hatten uns also alle am Vorderdeck versammelt, nur in unsere Kostüme gekleidet und mitsamt der Requisiten, die aussahen als stammten sie direkt aus einem Kinderbuch. Nur Robin und Nami standen auf dem Oberdeck, um einerseit Regie zu führen und andererseits den Kurs zu halten. Neben der Szenerie waren zwei Sitzbänke aufgestellt, von denen sich eine Frankie, Brook und Chopper teilten, auf der anderen hingegen Ruffy, Ace und Lysop Colaschnüre in sich hineinstopften. Ich sah an mir hinab, wie ich in diesem viel zu knappen, silberschwarzen Waffenrock dastand und konnte nicht umhin, mir in den schrecklichsten Farbtönen auszumalen, was die Mannschaft eines vorbeifahrenden Schiffes wohl zu den vorherrschenden Zuständen gesagt hätte.

»Also, Zorro!«, brüllte Nami von der Brüstung herunter, »Leg dich in das Bett und dann fangt an!«

»Yohohoho! Das hört sich an! Als würden wir einen Porno drehen!«

»Halt die Klappe, Brook!«

»Aber natürlich, Nami!«

Es kehrte Ruhe unter den Zuschauern ein und egal wie ich es drehte und wendete: Eine blödere Szene hatten wir die ganzen Tage vorher nicht geprobt. Alles, was ich tun sollte, war, voller Neugierde und Staunen zu dem Bett hinübergehen, mich auf den ersten Blick in den Marimo verlieben (ha, ha) und ihn schließlich aus reiner Intuition heraus wachküssen. Dann gab es noch ein wenig schnulziges Geplänkel und dann sollte er mich von der Bühne tragen.

»Sanji?! Pennst du?!«

Namis Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.

»Ich nicht!«, erwiderte ich mit missbilligendem Blick auf das Bett, »Aber der Marimo!«

»Einer soll Zorro aufwecken! So geht das nicht!«

»Ja, aber Sanji soll ihn doch wachknutschen!«, meinte Ruffy und blickte in die Runde, »Oder etwa nicht?!«

»Aber doch nicht, wenn er wirklich schläft!«, berichtigte ihn Lysop, während er mit einem Fuß gegen das Bett trat.

»Los, Zorro! Wach gefälligst auf! Wir sind immer noch am Proben!«

»Huh? Schon hell?«

Verwirrt drehte der Marimo sich auf die Seite, erkannte die Lage, in der er sich befand, und ließ sich mit einem genervten Stöhnen wieder zwischen die Kissen fallen.

»Können wir dann weitermachen?!«, fragte Nami, worauf ich nur stumm nickte. Es musste ja sein.

»Okay! Legt los!«

Ich gab mir einen Ruck und setzte mich in Bewegung. Wenn ich jetzt gleich beim ersten Mal alles richtig machte, mussten wir die Szene nicht noch öfter durchspielen. Kaum beugte ich mich jedoch über das Bett, stellte ich mit wachsendem Missfallen fest, dass der Titel »Dornröschen« auf den Marimo besser passte als auf sonst irgendwen.

»Ja, was ist denn jetzt?!«, krakeelte Nami von oben, »Küsst du ihn oder nicht?!«

»Tu ich nicht!«, zischte ich, »Weil er schon wieder PENNT!«

Das letzte Wort hatte ich ihm in voller Lautstärke ins Ohr gebrüllt und dabei eine Hand auf die Bettdecke geschlagen. Geschockt riss er die Augen auf.

»W-was? Schon...?«

»Es ist schon die ganze Zeit hell, ja!«

Schnaubend und mit verschränkten Armen blickte ich auf ihn hinab. Noch war ich nicht in die peinliche Verlegenheit geraten, ihn zu küssen. Wenn ich das aber tat und er trotzdem nicht wach wurde, weil er tatsächlich schlief, würde das die lachhafteste Vorstellung des Jahrhunderts werden.

»Du sollst nicht wirklich schlafen!«, schrie ich ihn an, dann wandte ich mich zu Nami auf dem Oberdeck um.

»Nami! Wir müssen irgendetwas Ungemütliches ins Bett legen! Sonst pennt er uns immer wieder ein!«

»Rosenblüten!«, kam der prompte Vorschlag. Seltsamerweise von Ruffy.

»Rosenblüten?!«

Wir starrten ihn unsicher an. War das jetzt ernst gemeint oder eben ein üblicher Ruffy-Vorschlag?

»Na, die sind ganz abscheulich ungemütlich!«, erklärte er, »Nicht wahr, Nami?!«

»Ätzend!«, antwortete sie, »Ich glaub, ich hab sogar noch welche in meinem Nachtkästchen!«

_Okay...? Was für schräge Sachen probieren die denn aus? Hätt ich nicht gedacht, dass das mit Ruffy überhaupt möglich wäre._

Unter unseren vielsagenden Blicken rannte Nami in ihr Zimmer hinunter. Gleich darauf kam sie mit einer Tüte in der Hand wieder zurück. Sie leerte sie unter der Bettdecke aus und sofort verzog der Marimo das Gesicht.

»Mann, das nervt! Da kann man ja gar nicht mehr in Ruhe schlafen!«

»Das ist auch Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen!«, feixte Nami. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln setzte sie hinzu: »Sieht außerdem ziemlich schick aus. Da hätten wir früher drauf kommen können.«

Sie kehrte auf ihren Posten neben der scheinbar bestens amüsierten Robin zurück, dann rief sie: »Los! Nochmal!«

_Die verlangen doch nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich ihn hier so richtig verknallt wachknutsche, oder?! So ein kleiner Kuss reicht doch auch!_

Ja, er reichte aus. Er reichte aus, um den Marimo erschrocken in die Höhe fahren und mir einen kräftigen Nasenstüber geben zu lassen.

»Au! Du Arsch!«

Ich presste mir beide Hände gegen das Gesicht, während er verwirrt dasaß.

»Ha, ha! Das war witzig!«, kugelte sich Ruffy, »Das gibt sechs Punkte!«

»Fünf!«, fand Lysop.

»Nee, Ruffy hat Recht!«, grinste Ace, gleich mehrere Colaschnüre auf einmal mampfend, »Sechs!«

»Yohohoho! Fünf!«

»Vier!«

»Keinen einzigen!«, murrte Frankie, »Er soll ihn doch wachknutschen und nicht erschrecken, oder!?«

»Nochmal von vorn!«, übertönte Namis ungeduldige Stimme das Gelächter.

»Danke, Marimo!«, zischte ich, »Wir hätten das ganz schnell hinter uns haben können! Aber nein...!«

»Ja, toll, Koch! Lieg du mal hier und wart mit geschlossenen Augen drauf, dass dich einer knutscht! Da erschreckt man sich eben mal!«

»Du vielleicht...!«

»Hört auf zu streiten und macht endlich weiter!«, wetterte Nami. Wir trieben sie wohl allmählich zur Weißglut.

»Na gut, na gut«, murmelte ich und ging wieder auf Position.

Erneut mit der Absicht, es nicht allzu sehr zu übertreiben mit den Zärtlichkeiten, wollte ich es kurz und schmerzlos machen. Die oberflächliche Entschuldigung für einen Kuss, die ich an den Tag legte, fand allerdings nicht besonders viel Anklang bei unserer strengen Jury.

»Was soll das denn sein?!«, beschwerte sich Ruffy, »Das können ja Lysop und Ace besser! Hier, seht ihr?! So geht das!«

_Lysop und Ace!?_

Ungläubig wirbelte ich herum. Und auch alle anderen starrten hinüber zu der Bank, wo Ruffy breit grinsend neben seinem Bruder saß, der tatsächlich... also, er knutschte wirklich Lysop.

Der herrliche Anblick währte jedoch nur eine Sekunde lang. Bis sich Lysop unter Schock losriss.

»Das ist nicht, wonach es aussieht!«, brüllten alle beide voller Entsetzen.

»Wir haben doch nur versehentlich dieselbe Colaschnur erwischt!«, verteidigte sich Ace, während Lysop heftig nickte.

»Ja, ja!«, schrie Frankie plötzlich dazwischen, der mit irrem Blick aufgesprungen war, »Und immer ist das dann nicht, wonach es aussieht! Ich glaub, ihr wollt mich alle voll verarschen!«

Mit großen Schritten stapfte er von dannen, sauer auf wen-auch-immer, und knallte unten angekommen heftig die Werkstatttür zu. Dass er dermaßen ausflippte, hatten wir auch schon länger nicht mehr geschafft.

»Okay...«, sagte Robin nach einer Weile betretenen Schweigens, »Sollten wir uns dann nicht dem eigentlichen Thema wieder zuwenden? Gesehen haben wir ja jetzt, wie das geht.«

Sie erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. Lysop und Ace jedoch hatten sich weit auseinandergesetzt und sahen jeder betreten in eine andere Richtung. Die Colaschnüre hatten sie Ruffy überlassen, wohl wissend, dass ihnen dieser Kuss noch eine ganze Weile nachhängen würde.

»Allerdings!«, rief nun auch Nami, »Sanji, Zorro, versucht das mindestens genausogut hinzukriegen!«

_Mindestens genausogut?! Das war doch eh schlecht! Das war gar nichts!_

Denen würde ich schon zeigen, wie ein Profi an die Sache ranging. Neben meiner jahrelangen Erfahrung hatte ich nämlich auch noch diese unerwiderten Gefühle auf meiner Seite. Es wäre ein Einfaches für mich, ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen und den perfekten Kuss nicht nur zu schauspielern.

»Leg dich wieder hin!«, knurrte ich dem Marimo zu, »Wenn sie einen Märchenkuss haben wollen, sollen sie ihn auch zu sehen bekommen...«

Er ließ sich zurücksinken, allerdings nicht ohne mir einen letzten, etwas bangen Blick zuzuwerfen, wie ich mich erneut von ihm entfernte und auf Position begab.

»Okay!«, rief ich in die Runde hinein und straffte meine Haltung, »Neuer Versuch, neues Glück!«

Langsam, als näherte ich mich einem ungeschützen Vogelnest, ging ich auf das Bett zu. Ich erreichte es und ließ mich vorsichtig auf der Kante nieder, alles andere um mich herum ausblendend. Es sollte nur noch ihn und mich geben in diesem Augenblick. Ich streckte meine behandschuhte rechte Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und spürte, wie er kaum merklich zusammenzuckte, als ich ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Er sah so wunderschön aus, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur dalag, das Seegrün seiner Haare noch hervorgehoben durch den weißen Waffenrock, den er trug. So wunderschön, dass ein plötzliches Verlangen wie flüssiges Gold meinen ganzen Körper durchströmte. Die Anspannung wich weder aus mir noch aus ihm, als ich kurzzeitig meine Hand wieder zurückzog, um sie von dem Handschuh zu befreien. Und stärker wurde sie sogar noch, als ich ihn wieder berührte, mich über ihn beugte und ihn in einem zärtlichen Kuss voller Liebe und Hingabe an mich zog.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da spürte ich seine Hand an meiner Taille, wie sie mich eindringlich und doch etwas unsicher an ihn heranführte. Das war ganz einfach zu viel des Guten! Von jedem vernünftigen Gedanken verlassen, schob ich meine linke Hand weit nach unten und unter seinen Waffenrock. Unser Kuss währenddessen, der eigentlich nicht länger als drei Sekunden hätte sein sollen, war zu etwas so Heftigem geworden, wie es noch in keinem Märchen der Welt zu sehen gewesen war.

* * *

_Ruffys Part:_

Ehe einer von uns wirklich verstand, was gerade vor sich ging, hatte Zorro Sanji zu sich unter die Bettdecke geholt.

»Ziemlich ungezogene Prinzessin!«, meinte ich und glotzte die beiden ungläubig an, »Findet ihr nicht auch?!«

»Ehh... kann sein...«, kam es aus Ace' Richtung. Jetzt hatte Sanji sogar schon angefangen, Zorro die Hose auszuziehen.

»Steht das wirklich so im Drehbuch?«, fragte ich und hob die Blätter auf, die neben mir am Boden lagen.

»Keine Ahnung, Ruffy...«, stammelte Lysop, »Aber auf jeden Fall bin ich dann mal weg vom Fenster. Von _mir_ gibt das keine Punkte!«

»Von mir auch nicht!«, stimmte Ace zu, während ich die Seiten durchblätterte, um die Stelle zu finden, die ich eigentlich gar nicht so in Erinnerung hatte.

»Also, zumindest haben sie es versucht«, hörte ich Brook sagen, »Einen Punkt haben sie dann doch verdient.«

»50 Punkte!«, heulte Chopper überglücklich, dann war außer Schritten nichts mehr zu hören. Nun, eigentlich schon, aber wichtiger als das, was Sanji und Zorro taten, war doch, ob es auch wirklich so stimmte, _dass_ sie es taten.

»Mann, das gibt's doch nicht!«, schimpfte ich, nachdem ich die Szene zum zweiten Mal erfolglos durchgelesen hatte, »Das steht da nirgends so! Kann mir mal einer helfen?! Ich find das nicht, ich...!«

Als ich aufblickte, musste ich feststellen, dass gar keiner mehr da war, der mir hätte helfen können. Nur Sanji und Zorro. Aber die waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das zu machen, was ich sonst immer mit Nami machte. Und das eigentlich auch nur nachts und ohne, dass jeder zusehen konnte.

»Ja, also...«, fing ich an, wusste aber nicht wirklich etwas dazu zu sagen. Stattdessen fühlte ich mich seltsam Fehl am Platz.

»Na gut«, meinte ich schulterzuckend und natürlich ohne, dass mir einer der beiden zuhörte, »Wenn das so ist... Geh ich im Frachtraum am Pökelfleisch naschen. Das interessiert dich gerade eh gar nicht, oder, Sanji?«

Nein, tat es nicht. Glück musste man haben!

**Theaterproben**** - Ende**

* * *

Ich schäme mich ja schon dafür, die tolle Szene aus Ruffys Sicht geschrieben zu haben, aber... sonst nehme ich ja alle guten Sachen vorweg XD

24


	17. Der Wille zu sterben

Es bleibt tragisch und wird noch schlimmer... Aber keine Angst: Ich lass niemanden sterben ;)

Bedanken muss ich mich an dieser Stelle außerdem für die Kommentare (irgendwie hab ich noch nicht rausgefunden, wie man direkt auf die antwortet... geht wahrscheinlich gar nicht ^^; ). Und ja, es gibt auf einen dojinshi zu dieser Geschichte. Gezeichnet hat den aber meine jüngere Schwester (nee, nee, das würd ich gar nicht erst versuchen... XD ).

* * *

**Der Wille zu sterben**

_Zorros Part:_

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, bemerkte ich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Strahlen der Morgensonne fielen mir direkt ins Gesicht und blendeten mich. Für gewöhnlich wurden sie von meinen Vorhängen davon abgehalten. Außerdem war das auch gar nicht mein Bett, in dem ich lag. Bei genauerer Betrachtung schien es tatsächlich so, als ob es das Requisitenbett sei, welches Frankie für das Theaterstück geschreinert hatte. Was dann aber bedeutete...

Als hätte jemand ein Fenster ins Gestern aufgemacht, drang eine Flut von Erinnerungen auf mich ein. Bilder tauchten vor mir auf, von denen ich mir wünschte, dass sie nicht wahr sein mögen. Der Koch wie er mich küsste, ich wie ich ihn zu mir ins Bett zog, der Koch wie er seine Hand unter meinen Waffenrock und noch viel weiter ins Ungewisse schob... Jeder einzelne Handlungsablauf wurde mir wieder bewusst und egal, wie sehr ich darauf hoffte, endlich aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum war – mein Gedächtnis trügte mich nicht. Ich hatte gestern Nachmittag vor versammelter Mannschaft mein erstes Mal gehabt. Mit dem Koch, der die Gunst der Stunde auch noch ausgenutzt hatte, um einen armseligen, kleinen Anfänger wie mich flachzulegen. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass ich damit angefangen hatte, ohne überhaupt eine Ahnung davon zu haben, wie so etwas ging. Mit Sicherheit hatte ich mich bis aufs Blut blamiert.

Hinter mir regte sich etwas, weshalb ich mich alarmiert umdrehte. Der Koch hatte sich aufgerichtet und blickte mir nun direkt ins Gesicht, mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen. Noch offensichtlicher konnte er es gar nicht machen, wie viel er von unserer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht hielt. Doch auch mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass wir die letzten zwölf Stunden dicht an dicht und vollkommen nackt nebeneinander gelegen hatten. Am liebsten hätte ich den Koch jetzt nämlich an mich gezogen, um ihn noch eine Weile genauso festzuhalten wie damals in der Pyramide. Und viel lieber wäre es mir auch gewesen, er hätte mich angelächelt, anstatt dieses bestürzte Gesicht zu machen. Auf der anderen Seite aber wurde ich mir schmerzhaft immer mehr dessen bewusst, dass er mich einfach benutzt hatte. So einer war er nun einmal, den die Gefühle seiner unzähligen Liebhaber nicht im Geringsten interessierten. Hauptsache, _er_ kam auf seine Kosten.

Mit einem genervten Schnauben wandte ich den Blick ab und fischte meine Theaterklamotten vom Boden auf.

»Ich geh duschen.«

»Aber...!«

Ohne auf sein Lamentieren zu achten, dass er das doch gerade vorgehabt habe, erhob ich mich und wäre beinahe wieder hingefallen.

_Scheiße, das brennt! Wie kann das denn jetzt auf einmal so wehtun?!_

Ich holte scharf Luft, dann quälte ich mich möglichst eilig die Treppe hinunter, bevor mich noch einer so herumlaufen sah. Gestern noch war dieser Schmerz ein süßer gewesen und hatte sich einfach nur vollkommen und richtig angefühlt, egal wie ungewohnt er für mich auch gewesen sein mochte. Er war vom Koch ausgegangen, der mir wie in einem unbekannten Fieber näher gewesen war als je zuvor. Näher als ich mir je zu träumen gewagt hatte und doch so fern, dass ich nun kaum mehr sagen konnte, ob er mich währenddessen überhaupt angesehen hatte. Sicher war nur, dass wir die ganze Zeit über und auch danach kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten. Wir waren stumm wie zwei wilde Tiere übereinander hergefallen; ich, um meinen ganzen angestauten Frust loszuwerden, und er, weil es ihm wohl gerade gelegen gekommen war.

_Ein dummer Esel bin ich und nichts weiter!_, wies ich mich selbst zurecht, während ich unter die Dusche schlüpfte. Drei große Faktoren sprachen dafür, dass der Koch nun nie mehr wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen würde. Erstens: Das Ganze war von mir ausgegangen, obwohl ich noch nie zuvor etwas dergleichen getan hatte. Zweitens: Ich hatte seine sonst so perfekte Aufführung der Kussszene vermasselt. Und drittens: Mit so ziemlich jeglicher Sicherheit war ich grottenschlecht gewesen.

_Trotzdem..._, überlegte ich und schlich wie ein geschlagener Hund in mein Zimmer hinüber, _Ich würde es wieder tun. Einfach nur, weil es der Koch ist._

Der Koch, dem ich gerade mal gut genug für einen One-Night-Stand war. Wie tief konnte ich eigentlich sinken?

Missmutig warf ich mich in mein Bett. Hier würde ich den ganzen Tag und vielleicht auch den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Die Peinlichkeit, dem Koch noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten, wollte ich mir um jeden Preis ersparen. So wie die Dinge standen, wäre es vielleicht sogar besser, einfach zu sterben. Vermissen würde mich der Koch sowieso nicht und meine Ehre war bereits verloren. Was hielt mich denn noch auf dieser Welt? Welchen Sinn machte meine Existenz an sich noch?

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen drehte ich mich um und schob das lose Dielenbrett bei Seite, das sich neben meinem Bett befand. Darunter hervor zog ich das Püppchen, das mich so voller Liebe ansah, wie ich es mir Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht vom Koch wünschte. Ich hatte verspielt und dieses Wissen schmerzte mich mehr als alle Auswirkungen des gestrigen Tages zusammen.

»CHOPPER!«

Das Püppchen an die Brust gedrückt rollte ich mich unter der Decke zusammen und wartete darauf, dass mein Ruf erhört wurde. Zwar hatte ich keine Ahnung, was genau ich Chopper erzählen wollte, doch zumindest musste ich ihn in Kenntnis darüber setzen, dass es schlechter denn je um den Koch und mich stand. Mein einziger, wenn auch schwacher Trost dabei war die Vorstellung, wie dem bisher so friedlich vor sich hin feiernden Chopper die Champagnerflasche aus der Hand fiel.

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche verzog ich mich in die Küche. Wenn es die Umstände verlangten, würde ich hier sogar übernachten. Nur, um dem Marimo aus dem Weg zu gehen.

_Wieso? Wieso hat er mich zu sich in das Bett gezogen? Und warum ist er vorhin einfach abgehauen?_

Die beiden Aktionen passten so gar nicht zusammen. Wenn er mich wollen würde, dann wäre er am nächsten Morgen niemals so schnell verschwunden. Aber wenn er mich wirklich abgrundtief hasste, hätte er andererseits gar nicht erst mit der ganzen Sache angefangen.

_Himmel hilf! Ich werd einfach nicht schlau aus dem Kerl!_

Es sei denn – und das sah dem Marimo kein Stück ähnlich – er hatte die Gelegenheit ausgenutzt, um es mal eben auszuprobieren. Doch, so musste es sein. Egal wie wenig ich ihm das zutrauen würde. Immerhin musste es ihm im Insgeheimen wahnsinnig zu schaffen gemacht haben, eine 21jährige Jungfrau zu sein. Und weil er genau wusste, dass ich schwul war und ein mieser Playboy obendrein, hatte er sich wohl gedacht, dass ich der richtige Testkandidat für ihn wäre. Unwissentlich hatte er dabei meine Schwäche für ihn ausgenutzt und mich auch noch in dem Glauben gelassen, dass das Ersehnte endlich geschehen wäre und er sich ernsthaft für mich interessierte.

Auf diese Weise war es mir unmöglich, in den Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht zu schwelgen. Nicht, dass ich ihm in irgendeiner Weise böse hätte sein können, aber hinzu kam ja noch, dass...

»Sanji? Bist du hier?«

Nami war in der Küchentür aufgetaucht.

»Ich hab gerade gar keine Zeit!«, rief ich und zog hektisch irgendeine Schüssel aus einem der Schränke, »Ich bin... am Kochen...! Ich...!«

»Mach mir doch nichts vor.«

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam zu mir herüber. Ihr Gesicht strahlte neben der üblichen Strenge etwas aus, das wohl Mitgefühl darstellen sollte.

»Zorro hat sich ins Bett gelegt und kommt nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer«, informierte sie mich und plötzlich spürte ich ihre zögerliche Hand an meinem Unterarm, »War irgendwas? Ich dachte, ihr beide...«

»Ach!«

Starr vor Wut blickte ich die Wand an. War es etwa schon so weit? Dass Nami mich trösten musste? Noch vor zwei Monaten hätte das keiner von uns für möglich gehalten.

»Er hat mich doch bloß ausgenutzt«, murmelte ich, »Hat mich einfach alleine gelassen, ohne überhaupt ein Wort über das zu verlieren, was gestern war.«

»Ja, so sind Männer eben«, seufzte Nami und hier schien sie aus Erfahrung zu sprechen. Sie strich mir wieder mitfühlend über den Arm, dann meinte sie: »Aber vielleicht war das auch nur ein Missverständnis zwischen euch beiden.«

»Tss, ein Missverständnis!«

Ich gab freudlos grinsend ein Schnauben von mir.

»Wenn das ein Missverständnis war, fress ich meine Schuhe! Und ich bin ja auch selber Schuld!«

»Warum das denn?«

Mittlerweile mit der anderen Hand an meinem Rücken sah sie mich fragend an.

»Mann, weil ich...!«, es kostete mich einiges an Mühe, das über die Lippen zu bringen, so sehr quälten mich die Schuldgefühle, »Ich hab ihm sein erstes Mal versaut! So, jetzt weißt du's!«

Ich ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen und starrte trübsinnig die Arbeitsplatte an. Dass Nami mich daraufhin nur noch fester hielt, war ein Zug an ihr, den ich so gar nicht erwartet hätte. Recht war es mir gerade eben trotzdem. Man konnte doch nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich immer alles mit einem lässigen Grinsen wegsteckte.

»Bist du dir da sicher?«, fragte Nami, ihre sonst so laute Stimme leise und gefühlvoll.

»Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!«, schniefte ich, »Ich war doch viel zu grob, verdammt!«

Eine einzelne Träne lief meine Wange hinab. Es war schon Ewigkeiten her, seit ich das letzte Mal wegen einem Kerl geheult hatte. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste, würde ich mich gleich in Namis Armen in einen Wasserfall auflösen.

»Zu grob für Zorro?«

Sie klang ungläubig, doch ich schüttelte nur trübsinnig den Kopf.

»Darum geht es doch gar nicht«, flüsterte ich kaum hörbar, »So springt man einfach nicht mit demjenigen um, den man liebt.«

»Und wenn du dich bei ihm entschuldigst?«

»Ha, ha, lustig! Was soll ich denn sagen?! 'Sorry, dass ich dich zu hart rangenommen hab!' Das ist doch keine Entschuldigung!«

»Das meinte ich auch gar nicht«, erwiderte Nami, von meinem Gefühlsausbruch weitgehend unbeeindruckt, »Aber wenn du ihm sein Lieblingsessen kochst oder ihm einen Kuchen bäckst, wär doch alles wieder im Lot.«

»So, glaubst du?«

Ich sah sie herausfordernd an. Der Marimo war weder Ruffy noch Ace, die man mal eben mit etwas Essen beeindrucken konnte.

»Na, ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden.«

_Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht._

Ich seufzte auf. Im Moment hätte ich jeden Ratschlag angenommen, der auch nur halbwegs vernünftig klang.

»Dann sollte ich das mal versuchen, was?«

»Besser ist das«, sagte Nami und strich mir noch einmal aufmunternd über den Rücken, bevor sie mich losließ, »Dann merkt er vielleicht, dass er dir nicht ganz egal ist.«

»Ist er mir auch kein Stück!«

»Ich weiß doch, Sanji, ich weiß...«

Sie ging lächelnd zur Tür hinüber. Dann, bevor sie verschwand, rief sie mir noch ein aufmunterndes »Viel Glück!« zu.

_Ein Kuchen für den Marimo!_

Ich stand mit hochrotem Kopf da und hatte jetzt erst festgestellt, worauf ich mich da eingelassen hatte. Sein Lieblingsessen war schnell und ohne Umstände zubereitet; das fiel noch nicht einmal wirklich auf. Aber ein ganzer Kuchen...!

Ein wenig von der Rolle wuselte ich in der Küche herum. Zumindest hatte ich nun eine Beschäftigung, bei der ich den anderen nicht großartig über den Weg laufen würde.

* * *

Als ich acht hungrigen Mäulern am Oberdeck das Mittagessen servierte, fiel mir sofort auf, wer fehlte.

»Wo ist denn der Marimo schon wieder?«, fragte ich und versuchte dabei so beiläufig wie nur möglich zu klingen. Was schwer war, immerhin konnte ich an gar nichts anderes mehr denken, als an ihn.

»Er liegt in seinem Bett«, piepste Chopper, ohne in meine Richtung zu sehen, »Und sagt, er kommt heute den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer.«

»Wie bitte!?«

Ich knallte mit Schwung etwas Reis auf einen der Teller. Jetzt hatte der Idiot es tatsächlich geschafft, mich rasend zu machen.

»Da koch ich extra sein...! ...mein...! Da koch ich extra...! Ich meine: Da koch ich! Und er ist sich zu fein dafür, um überhaupt auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen!«

Alle starrten mich an, wie ich zornig einen Berg Gemüse neben den Reis stapelte.

»Fangt meinetwegen schon mal an!«, fauchte ich und rauschte mit dem Teller in der Hand von dannen, »Dieser sture Mooskopf isst auf jeden Fall was! Und wenn ich ihn füttern muss!«

Ich stapfte geladen die Stufen auf das Mitteldeck hinunter, dann zog ich die Tür auf und polterte den Gang entlang.

»MARIMO!«

Schnaubend wie ein wilder Stier stürmte ich sein Zimmer. Er lag in seinem Bett und hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt.

»Hier!«, brüllte ich und pfefferte den Teller auf den Tisch in der rechten Ecke, »Friss das!«

»Nö. Keinen Hunger.«

»Mir egal! Wenn ich später das Geschirr abholen komme, hast du das aufgegessen!«

»Nein.«

»Ja!«

»Nein!«

»JA!«

»Koch, du NERVST!«, er setzte sich mit blitzenden Augen auf, »Ich ess das nicht! Und jetzt hau ab!«

»Ich denk ja gar nicht dran! Ich bleib hier stehen, bis du das isst!«

Ich verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte zurück.

»So schon gleich dreimal nicht!«, schrie der Marimo mich an, »Lieber werf ich's aus dem Fenster!«

»Untersteh dich!«

Einen Moment sah ich ihn noch mit vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer an, dann besann ich mich eines Besseren.

»Tu doch, was du willst!«, ich drehte mich mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit um, »Derjenige, der hungern muss, bin ja nicht ich!«

»Pah!«

Unter seinem abwertenden Blick verließ ich das Zimmer wieder.

Draußen angekommen wich von einem Moment zum nächsten all die heiße Luft aus mir, die meine Wut angefacht hatte. Mit gesenktem Blick und den Händen in den Hosentaschen trottete ich zurück zu den anderen. Anscheinend war es wirklich schwierig für mich, dem Marimo in normalem Tonfall zu begegnen. Ich hatte so zuvorkommend und fürsorglich sein wollen, indem ich ihm sein Lieblingsessen kochte, doch selbst das brachte ich nicht ordentlich zustande. Immer musste ich ihn anschreien.

_Ist vielleicht besser, dass wir nicht zusammen sind. Wir könnten ja gar keine anständige Konversation führen._

Die neuerlich in mir aufkeimenden Depressionen niederkämpfend erklomm ich das Oberdeck. Überlegte es mir jedoch sofort anders, als mir fröhliches Johlen entgegenschlug.

»Vergesst nicht, den Tisch abzuräumen«, murmelte ich halblaut und eigentlich nur an Robin gewandt, »Ich geh mir das Essen von gestern aufwärmen.«

»Welches Essen von gestern?«

Fragend sah sie mir nach, doch ich war bereits auf dem Weg in die Küche. Natürlich gab es kein Essen von gestern, das ich mir aufwärmen konnte. Bei uns blieb nie etwas übrig. Aber es würde mir doch wenigstens einmal in drei Jahren gestattet sein, mich für eine Weile zurückzuziehen. Einfach nur, weil mir danach war. Außerdem, so wurde mir bewusst, war ein Kuchen nun tatsächlich meine letzte Rettung, um mich für meine Taten beim Marimo zu entschuldigen.

_Wenn er mir doch nicht so viel bedeuten würde. Dann könnte ich versuchen, ihn einfach zu vergessen._

Aber das war mir unmöglich. Selbst, wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen würde, ihn aus sicherer Distanz heraus anzustarren – nach allem, was bereits passiert war, konnte ich ihn einfach nicht aufgeben.

_Ein Kuchen..._

Wenn ich den Marimo ansah, musste ich immer an Schokolade denken. Schokolade mit Pfefferminze. Was lag also näher, als aus viel Kakao und Butter einen saftigen Schokoladenkuchen zu backen? Obenauf mit zartgrüner Minzsahne und tiefbraunen Schokoladenblättern. Zwar hätte ich zum Garnieren gerne echte Minzblätter benutzt, doch nach so langer Zeit auf See suchte ich meine Küche vergebens nach diesen ab. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Pfefferminzstrauch meinem kleinen Küchenkräutergarten unter dem Fenster beifügen.

Als ich fertig war, glich der Kuchen beinahe einem Kunstwerk. Er war elegant, nicht zu überladen und bestach in seinem schlichten Farbspiel von dunklem Braun, erfrischendem Grün und purem Weiß. Ohne zu übertreiben, hätte ich sagen können, dass es sich hier zweifellos um das großartigste Meisterwerk meiner gesamten Karriere als Schiffskoch handelte.

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln hob ich den Kuchen von der Arbeitsplatte herunter, dann machte ich mich damit auf den Weg nach unten zu den Zimmern. Dass mir mindestens vier sabbernde Banausen hinterhergafften, blendete ich beinahe komplett aus. Ich erreichte das richtige Zimmer und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Was ich jetzt nicht tun durfte, war einerseits wieder ausrasten, andererseits einen Rückzieher machen und den Kuchen einfach vor die Tür stellen.

»Marimo?«

Ich klopfte vorsichtig an. Als sich nichts rührte, trat ich leise ein. Er schlief tief und fest, wie von ihm nicht anders zu erwarten. Auf dem Tisch in der Ecke jedoch stand ein leerer Teller.

_Er hat tatsächlich aufgegessen._

Ein kleines, aufgeregtes Glücksgefühl durchzuckte mich. Es schien ihm doch noch nicht alles egal zu sein. Weshalb ich nun zufrieden die Teller austauschte. Danach wollte ich eigentlich wieder gehen, konnte mich jedoch nicht von dem Anblick loseisen, den mir der auf der Seite zusammengerollte Marimo bot. Wie üblich hatte er der Tür den Rücken zugewandt und klammerte sich auf für ihn gänzlich untypische Weise an seiner Bettdecke fest. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Bett. Schließlich beugte ich mich über ihn und strich mit der freien Hand über sein grünes Haar, die Schläfe und die Wange. Er sah so wunderschön und friedlich aus, wie er dalag und schlief. So wunderschön, dass mich mein Verlangen nach ihm ohne Vorwarnung übermannte.

»Ich liebe dich so sehr«, flüsterte ich nahe an seinem Ohr, »Und ich hoffe, dass du das eines Tages zu schätzen weißt.«

Damit küsste ich ihn kaum spürbar auf die Wange. Vielleicht erreichte ich ihn auf diese Weise wenigstens in seinen Träumen.

»Schlaf schön.«

So leise ich konnte, zog ich mich aus seinem Zimmer zurück. Dass dies nicht das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass ich ihn an seinem Bett besuchte, wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Früh am nächsten Morgen erreichten wir Rococo. Die ganze Insel war eine einzige, bunt verzierte, wenn auch sehr ländliche Stadt, in der ein reges Treiben wie in einem Ameisenhaufen herrschte. Vor knapp zwei Jahren war ich bereits schon einmal hier gewesen, auf dieser Insel, die den Kulturmittelpunkt der Grand Line markierte. Seitdem hatte sie noch einiges an Prunk und Glanz hinzugewonnen. Möglich, dass dies aber nur an dem bevorstehenden Theaterfestival lag.

Kurz nach unserer Ankunft hatten wir uns auch schon aufgeteilt, um die Stadt unsicher zu machen. Nami und Robin waren unterwegs, um unsere Theatergruppe beim Bürgermeister höchstpersönlich anzumelden, danach wollten sie noch Klamotten einkaufen gehen. Mit ihnen zog es Sanji und auch Frankie, der eher dazu genötigt wurde. Brook indessen wurde damit beauftragt, das Schiff nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, und wir anderen machten uns auf den Weg, ein Restaurant oder Ähnliches zu finden. Auf einem großen, übersichtlichen Platz wurden wir auch schnell fündig, doch weil Chopper und Lysop erst noch wichtige Besorgungen in der Apotheke nebenan machen wollten, betraten Ruffy, Zorro und ich das Lokal zunächst alleine.

Im Gegensatz zu dem teils musizierenden, teils verrückt kostümierten Trubel, der alle Straßen der Stadt durchzog, war es hier drinnen vergleichsmäßig leise. Leicht gedämpfte Stimmen unterhielten sich über den neusten Tratsch der Gegend und kaum einer beachtete uns, wie wir uns direkt an der Theke niederließen. Ich bestellte bei der atemberaubend blonden Bedienung eine Portion Nudeln und erlaubte mir über die Speisekarte hinweg einen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt. Es mochte zwar stimmen, dass ich Vivi heiraten würde, aber solange ich sie nicht mit einer anderen betrog, hielt ich das für in Ordnung. Immerhin war ich ein Mann und ein Pirat obendrein. Vivi konnte nicht ernsthaft davon ausgehen, dass ich in ihrer Abwesenheit keusch war wie ein Klosterbruder.

Gemeinsam mit meinem Essen tauchten Lysop und Chopper wieder auf. Während Ruffy links von mir bereits sein viertes Kuchenstück verdrückte und Zorro an einem der Tische eingepennt war, beschlagnahmten sie die Plätze auf meiner rechten Seite.

»Oh, cool, was ist das denn?«, fragte Lysop mit einem Blick auf meinen Teller, »Sieht lecker aus.«

»Spaghetti-irgendwas«, antwortete ich.

»Kann ich mal probieren?«

»Klar. Warte...«

Ich drehte einige der Nudeln auf meine Gabel. Kaum hatte ich diese Lysop jedoch in den Mund gesteckt, lachte Ruffy lauthals los.

»Meine Güte, jetzt füttern sie sich sogar schon!«, gackerte er, »Mann, ist das schwul!«

»Ohh...!«

Ich schaffte es beinahe, dass meine Stimme sich überschlug, während ich zu einer normalen Reaktion nicht fähig die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Lysop glotzte nur blöde drein, immer noch die Gabel im Mund, und Ruffy grinste breit.

»Hier«, mürrisch schob ich Lysop den Teller hin, »Kannst du haben. Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr.«

»Willst du ihn nicht noch weiterfüttern?«, fragte Ruffy scheinheilig.

»Lass mich in Ruhe, Ruffy, und unterhalt dich lieber mit dem da drüben!«

Ich deutete auf einen schlaksigen, seltsam stillen Mann, der sich in eine Ecke des Lokals zurückgezogen hatte.

»Okay.«

Wie durch ein Wunder hörte er auf mich und stand auf, um den bedauernswerten Kerl vollzulabern. Kaum hatte er sich neben ihm niedergelassen, brüllte er auch schon: »Boah! Wie machst du das?!«

Offensichtlich mit telekinetischen Fähigkeiten hatte der Typ Knoten in seinen Löffel gebogen. Na, vielleicht lenkte er Ruffy ausreichend ab, so dass ich mir neues Essen bestellen konnte.

Und wie er ihn ablenkte.

»Sag du noch einmal, dass mein Hut gammelig aussieht!«

Ich seufzte auf. Das klang ganz und gar nicht nach dem friedvollen Aufenthalt, den wir Nami versprochen hatten...

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Gemächlich schlenderten Nami und ich den Hafen entlang. Beide hatten wir uns mit neuen Klamotten eingedeckt und warteten jetzt nur noch darauf, dass Robin und Frankie auf der Bildfläche erschienen.

»Ich meine«, redete Nami gerade auf mich ein, »Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sich so etwas von heute auf morgen im Sand verläuft. Natürlich wird er erst einmal nicht mehr mit dir reden. Hat ja auch allen Grund dazu, immerhin hat er dich... oh.«

Wir blieben stehen und starrten das an, was da auf uns zukam.

»Fünf!«, schnaubte Robin entnervt und hielt uns die ausgestreckten Finger einer Hand entgegen, »In **fünf** Geschäften waren wir! Und alles, was wir haben, sind **drei** Hosen!«

»Muss ich das wirklich anziehen?!«, jammerte Frankie, der hinter ihr herstapfte und ziemlich unglücklich über die Badeshorts schien, die er trug.

»Ja, du lässt sie an!«, blaffte Robin.

»Aber Robin...! Die ist so unbequem! Die zieh ich aus!«

»Nichts da!«

Aufgrund von Robins Teufelskraft tat sich Frankie wirklich schwer damit, die Badehose loswerden zu wollen.

_Dass Robin so mit jemandem schimpft, hat auch noch keiner geschafft. Sollte man sich eigentlich in den Kalender schreiben._

Mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen wandte ich mich um.

»Wenn ihr euch dann mal entschieden habt, was Frankie anziehen soll«, sagte ich, »Könnten wir uns allmählich zum Treffpunkt bequemen. Wir sind eh schon spät dran.«

»Stimmt«, meinte Nami mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, »Kommt ihr?«

»Ja, Mann, gleich...!«, begann Frankie, doch Robin zerrte ihn einfach wie einen Hund an der Leine mit sich. Man sollte meinen, sie hätte sich nach all der Zeit, die sie schon mit ihm zusammen war, ein wenig mehr an seinen ungewöhnlichen Kleidungsstil gewöhnt. Nun, immerhin wussten wir nun, dass eine gestresste Robin ziemlich ungenießbar werden konnte.

Nach einem fünfminütigen Fußmarsch voller Gezeter und Gemurre erreichten wir schließlich unser Schiff, das gemütlich im Hafen vor sich hindümpelte. Entgegen unserer Befürchtungen waren jedoch nicht wir diejenigen, die sich verspäteten.

»Meint ihr, sie sind schon reingegangen?«, fragte Nami und versuchte durch eines der Bullaugen etwas zu erspähen.

»Würde man das bei den Chaoten nicht hören?«, erwiderte ich und lud sämtliche Taschen auf dem Boden ab. Nur weil ich schwul war, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass ich einer Dame nicht hilfsbereit unter die Arme greifen und ihre Einkäufe tragen konnte.

»Auch wieder wahr«, gab Nami daraufhin zu, »Aber vielleicht sollten wir schon mal reingehen. Wenn die wiederkommen, haben die sicherlich Hunger, Sanji.«

»Nachdem sie sich in irgendeinem Lokal die Bäuche vollgeschlagen haben?«

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

»Du kennst doch Ruffy...«

_Auch wieder wahr._

»Wie du meinst«, seufzte ich, »Bestimmt hat sich der Marimo sowieso nur wieder verlaufen und die anderen müssen ihn suchen. Lasst uns lieber...«

»Sagt mal«, unterbach mich Frankie, der den Blick auf einen Punkt am anderen Ende der Straße geheftet hatte, »Sind sie das nicht?«

Er deutete auf eine Gruppe Leute, die irgendwie ein wenig zu hektisch angelaufen kam, um nur ein Wettrennen oder dergleichen zu veranstalten.

»Es muss etwas passiert sein«, stellte Robin in sachlichem Ton fest.

»Ruffy!«

Nami schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, dies aber ganz umsonst. Denn auch nur einen Augenblick später hörte man Ruffy aus voller Lunge krakeelen.

»Aus dem Weg! Aus dem Weg!«

»Er geht sonst noch drauf!«, quietschte auch Chopper, dem Sturzbäche über das Gesicht rannen.

»Lysop?«, fragte Nami, schon nicht mehr ganz so besorgt.

»Jetzt glaubt mir doch endlich!«, ertönte eben dessen empörte Stimme, »Nachdem er euch alle fertig gemacht hatte, hab ich ihn einfach so besiegt, ohne wirklich etwas zu tun!«

»Spar dir deine Märchen!«, schnauzte Ace zurück, der gemeinsam mit Ruffy die verletzte Person in ihrer Mitte trug, »Das ist jetzt wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt!«

»Aber wenn es doch stimmt...!«

_Moment mal! Wenn es außer Ruffy und Chopper weder Lysop noch Ace ist, dann..._

Sie waren schnell in direkte Sichtweite gelangt und die grausame Wahrheit traf mich mit solcher Wucht, dass ich von all meinen Kräften verlassen auf dem Boden zusammengesackt wäre, wenn mich nicht im nächsten Moment die Verzweiflung gepackt hätte. In meiner Brust zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich ebenfalls zu laufen begann. Warum war ich nicht an seiner Seite gewesen, um zu verhindern, was geschehen war? Warum ausgerechnet er?

»ZORRO!«

Mit einem Tränenschleier vor den Augen rannte ich auf ihn zu. Über mir brach all das herein, was ich nie zu ihm gesagt hatte, was ich ihn aber so gerne noch hätte wissen lassen. Vergessen waren mit einem Schlag all die kleinen, schon längst vergangenen Lappalien; von einer Sekunde zur nächsten zählte nur noch die in scharlachrotes Licht getauchte Gegenwart. Blut. Überall dieses helle, verdammt viele Blut. Jeder der klaffenden Schnitte, die in seinen Körper eingraviert waren, war ein Schnitt in mein Herz. Immer waren wir füreinander dagewesen, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Immer. Nur dieses eine Mal hatte ich ihn im Stich gelassen. Es war meine Schuld.

Wütend ob meiner Machtlosigkeit biss ich die Zähne aufeinander, als ich bei ihm ankam, und versuchte die Tränen fortzuwischen, die meine Wangen hinabliefen. Ich musste den kleinen Lichtschimmer, der sich tief in meinem Inneren versteckte, jetzt um jeden Preis festhalten. Es war noch nicht alles verloren; Zorro hatte schon Schlimmeres hinter sich und Chopper würde das wie jedes Mal wieder hinkriegen.

Zumindest hoffte ich das.

Sollten sich jedoch all meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten, dann würde ich noch nicht einmal mehr jemanden haben, mit dem ich mich streiten konnte. Denn dann, so wusste ich, war alles vorbei und verloren.

**Der Wille zu sterben**** - Ende**

* * *

Nein, ich lass das hier nicht aufhören! Auf keinen Fall! Aber ein bisschen Spannung muss sein ;)

18


	18. Bangen und Hoffen

Nach einer anstrengenden Woche (in der ich gerne mehr geschafft hätte, als ich hab) ist endlich das nächste Kapitel fertig. und ihr werdet bald feststellen: Jetzt geht's ans Eingemachte... ;)

* * *

**Bangen und Hoffen**

_Choppers Part:_

»Lasst ihn los! Ihr könnt das gar nicht!«

Ob es Wut oder Trauer war, mit der Sanji Ruffy und Ace anbrüllte, wusste ich nicht zu sagen. Unglaublich war dafür die Tatsache, dass er Zorro im nächsten Moment ganz alleine zum Schiff trug. Die Angst um ihn musste ihm unmenschliche Kräfte verleihen.

»Chopper! Verdammt noch mal! Beeil dich!«

»J-ja doch!«

Von meiner Schreckstarre befreit rannte ich Sanji hinterher. Es zählte gerade jede Minute!

Wir erklommen das Schiff, während hinter uns endlich auch Leben in den Rest der Mannschaft kam. Rasch, aber schweigend folgten sie uns an Deck.

»Bleibt ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum!«, rief ich ihnen zu, während Zorro in sein Zimmer getragen wurde, »Ich brauch da drinnen absolute Ruhe!«

Sie nickten alle mehr oder weniger verständnisvoll, dann ließ ich sie am Gang stehen und machte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Als ich mich umwandte, entdeckte ich Sanji, der an Zorros Bett kniete und das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben hatte, die verschränkt auf der Decke lagen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Etwas dergleichen hatte ich an Sanji noch nie gesehen.

»Sanji...?«

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich und obwohl ich bis gerade eben selber noch wie ein Schlosshund geheult hatte, legte ich ihm zaghaft einen Huf auf die Schulter. Den er jedoch aggressiv wieder abschüttelte.

»Würdest du dich dann endlich um ihn kümmern, ja?!«, fuhr er mich mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an, »Und nicht die Zeit mit mir vertrödeln!? Mir geht's gut, Mann!«

Von Verzweiflung und Trauer gebeutelt warf er sich zurück gegen die Wand, wo er sitzen blieb und die Finger in sein Haar hineingrub. Besser, ich tat, was er sagte.

_Momentan ist Zorro nur ohnmächtig_, stellte ich nach einem kurzen Atmungscheck fest, _Aber das mit der Wunde an der Brust gefällt mir gar nicht._

Es war ein tiefer, sauberer Schnitt, der die bereits vorhandene Narbe schräg kreuzte. Der Schnittpunkt der beiden Linien markierte die Stelle, an der sich das Herz befand. Wenn ich etwas retten wollte, dann war mir das nur mit einer schnellstens angesetzten Operation möglich.

»Sanji, reiß dich bitte zusammen!«, befahl ich, bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen, »Zieh ihm sein Hemd aus, ich muss operieren!«

»Was...?!«

Egal, welche Einwände er auch hatte, ich konnte mir gerade keine Pläuschchen leisten. Ich hatte genug damit zu tun, in Windeseile alle benötigten Utensilien hinüber zu tragen. Natürlich wäre es praktischer gewesen, Zorro in meine Praxis zu bringen, aber einen weiteren Transport überlebte er womöglich nicht.

»Danke, Sanji!«, rief ich, kaum dass ich das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte, »Wenn du willst, kannst du jetzt gehen!«

Ich deutete hinter mich zur Tür, doch Sanji, der mittlerweile auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

»Wie du willst.«

Mit einigen geschulten Handgriffen hatte ich Zorro an alle nötigen Geräte angeschlossen und ihm die Beatmungsmaske aufgesetzt. Als ich die Anästhesiespritze vorbereitete, meldete sich Sanji mit belegter Stimme zu Wort.

»Chopper, er wird doch wieder? Ich meine, das sind doch nur ein paar Kratzer. Die würde selbst Nami verkraften.«

»Unterschätze die Wunde an der Brust nicht, Sanji«, antwortete ich, »Im Gegensatz zu denen am Oberarm und den Handflächen ist sie an einer sehr ungünstigen Stelle. Ich befürchte, eine Herzklappe könnte beschädigt sein. Noch einen Zentimeter tiefer und der Schnitt wäre ein tödlicher gewesen.«

Ich stockte am Ende meiner Erklärung ein wenig, schluckte die neuerlich in mir aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und hatte mich danach wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass ich Zorro die Spritze geben konnte.

»Sollte er ein neues Herz brauchen«, sagte Sanji mit eiserner Miene, »Melde ich mich freiwillig.«

»Spinn doch nicht so! Wozu soll das denn gut sein, wenn du dich selber opferst?! Ich flick ihn wieder zusammen, versprochen!«

Ich sah ihn fest entschlossen an, doch sein Blick war stumpf und glasig geworden. Hatte er die Hoffnung etwa schon aufgegeben? Oder war das seine Art, dieses an einem Trauma grenzende Ereignis zu verarbeiten?

»Wie ist das passiert?«, fragte er kurze Zeit später, »Wieso hat er alles abbekommen? Die anderen sind doch auch alle nicht verletzt. Wie kann ausgerechnet er...?«

»Der Typ, gegen den wir gekämpft haben, war in Besitz starker telekinetischer Kräfte«, begann ich unser ruhmloses Abenteuer wiederzugeben, »Die konnte er gezielt gegen uns einsetzen, so dass wir uns mit unseren eigenen Fähigkeiten außer Gefecht gesetzt haben. So schnell hast du Ruffy noch nie hilflos am Boden liegen sehen. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass das geht, aber er hat ihn total verknotet. Und Ace, den hat er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in eine Art bewegungslose Feuerkugel verwandelt. Mich hat er gegen eine Mauer springen lassen, nachdem Zorro sich mit seinen eigenen Schwertern...«

Meine Stimmbänder versagten kurzzeitig. Es war zu grauenvoll gewesen, Zorro dabei zuzusehen, wie er seinen eigenen Angriff mit voller Wucht einstecken musste. Jeder von uns hatte gegen die unbekannte Macht angekämpft, doch erlegen waren wir ihr schließlich alle gewesen.

»Er hat versucht, sich selbst zu stoppen«, fuhr ich mit leiser Stimme fort, »Aber was dabei herausgekommen ist, weißt du, wenn du dir seine Handflächen ansiehst. Er hat sie sich komplett zerschnitten, als er das Schwert an der Schneide gepackt hat, um es aufzuhalten.«

»Und wieso seid ihr dann alle hier? Und nicht... keine Ahnung... in den Fängen der Marine?!«

Ein leichter Anflug von Zorn stieg in Sanji auf. Er verschwand jedoch recht schnell wieder, als ich den Rest der Geschichte erzählte.

»Irgendwie hat Lysop es geschafft, uns zu retten. Auch wenn die anderen ihm nicht glauben – irgendeiner muss es ja gewesen sein. Außerdem wollte der seltsame Typ von Anfang an überhaupt nicht kämpfen. Er hat nur scherzeshalber einen Kommentar zu Ruffys Hut abgegeben und... nun ja... das hat Ruffy weniger witzig gefunden.«

Sanji nickte daraufhin traurig.

»Daran lässt sich jetzt wohl nichts mehr ändern«, sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme, »Geschehen ist geschehen. Aber Chopper? Wirkt nicht vielleicht die Narkose schon?«

Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Selbstverständlich hatte er Recht! Ich war nicht zum Plaudern hier!

»A-aber natürlich!«

Sogleich machte ich mich daran, zu retten, was viele bereits für verloren geglaubt hätten.

Ich arbeitete zügig und geschickt, vernähte Muskelfasern Stück für Stück miteinander und war schon nach einer halben Stunde völlig geschafft. Zwar war Zorros Zustand stabil, aber mein Eingriff nicht gerade der Einfachste. Die meisten Nerven kostete es mich, als ungefähr die Hälfte des genähten Gewebes wieder aufging und gleichzeitig die Atemmaske zu verrutschen drohte. Nur mit Sanjis tapfer geleisteter Hilfe konnte ich Zorro vor dem Erstickungstod retten.

Schlussendlich lag er da, unser Schwertkämpfer: Immer noch an die Geräte gefesselt und eingebunden in dicke Bandagen. Ich hatte alle Wunden fachmännisch versorgt und zugenäht. Bis auf meine Sorge, dass die dünnen Fäden, die ich für den Herzmuskel benutzt hatte, ein zweites Mal reißen könnten, schien alles so weit in Ordnung.

»Ich geh jetzt den anderen Bescheid sagen«, meinte ich zu Sanji, »Bleibst du hier sitzen?«

Er nickte nur.

»Okay. Wenn er aufwacht, dann hol mich bitte. Ich bin solange in meiner Praxis.«

Ich wandte mich zum Gehen. Sanjis bange Stimme hielt mich jedoch noch einmal zurück.

»Chopper, er wird wieder gesund, oder?«

Er sah mich mit durchdringendem, wenn auch unendlich leerem Blick an, während er mit einer Hand die von Zorro umschloss. Dieser Anblick war so herzergreifend, dass ich es einfach nicht über mich brachte, ihm die vollständige Wahrheit zu sagen.

»Natürlich wird er wieder gesund«, behauptete ich, »Immerhin ist das Zorro. Den kriegt so schnell keiner klein.«

Zumindest war es das, was ich hoffte...

* * *

_Namis Part:_

Als Chopper im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte, war Ruffy einer der ersten, die sich lauthals nach Zorros Wohlergehen erkundigten. Choppers rasche Antwort, dass alles in Ordnung sei, kam mir jedoch ein klein wenig ungenügend vor. Besonders, da es ihn danach so schnell wieder in seine Praxis zog.

»Was macht ihr denn noch so lange Gesichter?!«, rief Ruffy eifrig, »Lasst uns lieber darauf anstoßen, dass es Zorro besser geht!«

»Yohohoho, Frankie, schenk 'ne Runde aus!«

»Macht ihr mal«, murmelte ich und erhob mich von der Couch, »Robin, kommst du mit? Ich glaube, Chopper hat uns absichtlich die Hälfte verschwiegen.«

Sie nickte unter dem allgemeinen Getöse und wir verschwanden unbemerkt zur Tür hinaus. Dass uns zwei weitere Gestalten folgten, bemerkte ich zuerst gar nicht. Erst, als wir an der Praxistür klopften, fiel mir Ace auf. Neben ihm stand Lysop.

»Ihr glaubt Chopper auch nicht, oder?«, fragte ich.

»Kein Stück!«, antwortete Lysop, »Der hätte sich doch sonst mit uns an den Tisch gesetzt!«

»Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass er sich da drinnen nicht verbarrikadiert hat«, meinte Ace, doch da ging auch schon die Tür auf.

»Was wollt ihr denn alle hier?«

Chopper starrte uns verwirrt an. Schnell hatte ich einen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen geklemmt.

»Meinst du, wir lassen uns mit so nichtigen Informationen wie 'Es geht ihm besser' abspeisen?«, sagte ich und verschränkte dabei die Arme, »Damit legst du vielleicht Ruffy rein, aber nicht uns!«

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle Chopper ertappt davonlaufen, schließlich seufzte er tief auf.

»Okay. Kommt rein.«

Einer nach dem anderen betraten wir die Praxis. Robin, Lysop und ich nahmen auf der Liege Platz, Ace ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden nieder und Chopper kletterte auf seinen Stuhl.

»So, jetzt erklär uns mal, was das eben sollte!«, verlangte ich, »Wieso lügst du uns an?!«

»Ich hab nicht gelogen. Nur Informationen für mich behalten. Es geht Zorro ja besser. Es ist nur...«

»Ja?«

»...ich weiß nicht, ob er es schafft!«, heulte Chopper, das Gesicht hinter seinen Hufen vergraben, »So gefährlich verletzt war er noch nie und gestern hat er noch zu mir gesagt, dass er tot besser dran wäre, weil Sanji ihn jetzt gar nicht mehr leiden kann und...!«

»Ja, der arme Sanji«, unterbrach ihn Robin, als wäre ihr das gerade eben erst wieder eingefallen, »Der kann einem fast am meisten Leid tun.«

Zustimmendes Gemurmel und ein Schniefen von Chopper folgten. Bis mir auffiel, was das Komische an der gegenwärtigen Situation war.

»Ehh... sagt mal, ihr drei...«, ich deutete auf Chopper, Lysop und Ace, »Ihr habt doch nicht etwa die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Sanji auf Zorro steht?«

»Doch, haben wir«, entgegnete Lysop, »Ihr wusstet das auch?«

»Nicht nur das: Zorro steht auch auf Sanji.«

»Ohne, dass die beiden es voneinander wissen...«, ergänzte Ace, »Hatten wir alles schon.«

Wir sahen uns untereinander mit vielsagenden Mienen an, dann wandten wir uns wieder Chopper zu.

»Bitte sagt Sanji nichts davon«, bettelte der mit Piepsstimme, »Er bringt sich um, wenn Zorro auch nur im Inbegriff ist, zu... zu...«

»...zu sterben?«, vollendete Robin.

»Mann, sei doch still!«, zischte ich.

»Genau!«, stimmte Lysop mir zu, »Das will hier keiner hören!«

»Aber ich hätte gerne noch etwas gehört«, überging Robin uns alle, »Wie seid ihr fünf aus eurer misslichen Lage eigentlich wieder herausgekommen? Laut Ace' Erzählungen waren zum Schluss nur noch Chopper und du übrig, Lysop.«

»Stimmt«, Chopper sah Lysop ebenfalls interessiert an, »Was ist passiert, nachdem ich durch die Hauswand gekracht bin?«

»Also... wisst ihr...«

Ganz überrascht davon, dass wir ihm unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, stammelte er zuerst einige unzusammenhängende Satzfetzen. Doch er war schneller wieder in Fahrt, als einer »Pinocchio« sagen konnte.

»Das war folgendermaßen«, erzählte er so voller Stolz, dass über die Hälfte davon ganz einfach nicht wahr sein _konnte_, »Zuerst hab ich es mit einem von meinen Seesteinkieseln probiert. Dadurch habe ich herausgefunden, dass es sich mitnichten um eine Teufelskraft handelt. Ich musste mir also eine andere Möglichkeit ausdenken, den Kerl zu besiegen. Und weil gerade ein Hutgeschäft in der Nähe war, das einen Spiegel in der Auslage stehen hatte, bin ich auch gleich auf _die_ Idee überhaupt gekommen. Ich musste nur den Spiegel zwischen mich und meinen Gegner bringen und schon hatte er nicht mich, sondern sein eigenes Spiegelbild am Wickel. Dadurch hat er sich doch glatt selber fertig gemacht. Ein Mordskerl bin ich, was?«

Er grinste breit in die Runde.

_Von wegen_, dachte ich missbilligend, _Muffensausen hat er gekriegt, nachdem sein toller Seestein nicht funktioniert hat. Und zu seinem eigenen Glück hat er sich hinter dem Spiegel versteckt._

»Was? So war das also?«

Chopper funkelte ihn voller Begeisterung an. Deppen gab es nun mal überall.

»Natürlich nicht!«, knurrte ich, »Das ist jetzt aber auch egal! Chopper! Zu wie viel Prozent meinst du, dass Zorro es schafft?!«

Wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt schluckte Chopper all die Lobreden hinunter und tauschte sie gegen eine Beerdigungsmiene ein.

»Weiß nicht genau«, murmelte er kleinlaut, »50 Prozent, 45 Prozent... Wenn er heute Nachmittag aufwacht, kann ich mir ein genaueres Bild davon machen.«

»Dann warten wir hier also, bis er aufwacht?«, fragte Robin. Chopper antwortete nur mit einem Nicken, worauf keiner von uns mehr ein Wort sagte. Sogar Lysop hatte vergessen, mir beleidigt zu sein, weil ich ihm seine Heldengeschichte nicht abnahm. Alle saßen wir stumm da und waren in Gedanken bei Zorro. Im Gemeinschaftsraum währenddessen war gerade eine wilde Party im Gange. Eine Party, die im Angesichte der Umstände etwas fürchterlich Makaberes an sich hatte.

* * *

Wir warteten lange. Denn am Nachmittag wachte Zorro nicht auf. Und auch am Abend und die ganze Nacht hindurch nicht. Er wachte auch am nächsten Tag nicht auf, ebenso wie am übernächsten. Chopper zufolge war er ins Koma gefallen. Es war schlimm für uns alle, die wir wussten, wie es um Zorro stand, und Ruffy gegenüber so tun mussten, als schliefe er nur ungewöhnlich lange. Hätten wir in seiner Gegenwart nämlich auch nur ein Wort von der Wahrheit verloren, wäre er auf der Stelle durchgedreht; da waren wir uns alle einig.

Am schlimmsten jedoch war das Warten ohne jeden Zweifel für Sanji. Nur zum Kochen verließ er widerwillig seinen Wachposten neben Zorros Bett. Und das auch nur, wenn Chopper ihn ablöste. Ansonsten saß er dort auf diesem Stuhl, hielt Zorros Hand fest und vergaß sogar zu schlafen. Immer und immer wieder konnten wir durch unser Guckloch im Fußboden hindurch zusehen, wie er sich hoch und heilig versprach, Zorro endlich seine Liebe zu gestehen, sobald dieser aufwachte.

Nach drei Tagen sah Sanji untoter aus als Zorro selber. Die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen kennzeichneten deutlich, wie nahe ihm Zorros Schicksal ging. Wenn Robin ihn nicht dazu bewegt hätte, dann hätte er sich noch nicht einmal mehr rasiert. Unnötig zu sagen, wie fade das Essen in diesen Tagen war. Fast so, als würde Sanji regelmäßig all seine Trauer und Zweifel als Gewürze hinzufügen und das Ganze mit einem Schuss Trostlosigkeit abschmecken.

Am vierten Tag schlief Sanji dann zum ersten Mal ein – immer noch Zorros Hand haltend und mit dem Kopf auf dessen Bettdecke. Es war unglaublich, wie lange er das einfach nur Dasitzen durchhielt, und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich dasselbe ernsthaft für Ruffy hätte tun können. Wobei ich ihn natürlich auch noch nie so schlimm verletzt miterlebt hatte.

Als der fünfte Tag voller Ungewissheit anbrach, begann ich mich allmählich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass wir unser Theaterprojekt höchstwahrscheinlich abblasen mussten. Ohne Zorro und Sanji machte das Proben nämlich weder Sinn noch wäre es besonders feinfühlig gewesen, Spaß zu haben, während die beiden die wohl schlimmsten Stunden ihres Lebens durchmachten. Zwar behauptete Chopper, der immer wieder regelmäßige Untersuchungen durchführte, dass alle Wunden in dem für Zorro üblichen schnellen Tempo am Abheilen waren, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er wie ein Scheintoter dalag und sich nicht rührte.

Die ersten guten Nachrichten in dieser Angelegenheit von Ruffy zu hören zu bekommen, erstaunte uns anderen dann doch.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Etwas war geschehen, das nicht hätte geschehen dürfen. Hatte man mich besiegt?

Nein.

Ich war ohnmächtig geworden.

Das einzige, woran ich mich noch erinnern konnte, war diese unbekannte Macht, die mir mein eigenes Schwert mit den eigenen Händen tief in die Brust trieb. Unbändiger Zorn packte mich. Wer auch immer das gewesen war, konnte jetzt sein allerletztes Gebet sprechen!

Der Versuch, aufzustehen, erwies sich jedoch als insofern unmöglich, dass seltsame Schläuche mich in mein Bett fesselten und mit abertausenden von Gerätschaften verbanden. Was zum Kuckuck war bloß los mit mir?!

Ich wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Eine Bewegung, die mir einen unbekannten Schmerz durch die Wirbelsäule jagte. Es fühlte sich an, als sei ich über Nacht komplett eingerostet. Besser wurde es nicht dadurch, dass neben meinem Bett der Koch saß und gerade dabei war, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

»Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?!«, krächzte ich mit überraschend ungeübten Stimmbändern, »Du kannst doch nicht einfach mein Zimmer vollqualmen!«

Ihm fielen sämtliche Zigaretten wie auch Streichhölzer auf den Boden, noch bevor ich zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte er mich an. Es war schwer, in seinem Gesicht all die Gefühlsregungen zu deuten, die sich dort abzeichneten. Neben Wut, Fassungslosigkeit und Überraschung war da nämlich auch noch etwas, das Freude oder Erleichterung ziemlich nahe kam.

»Du... du bist wach!«, flüsterte er, immer noch als wäre ich das achte Weltwunder.

»Klar bin ich wach«, erwiderte ich brummig, »Ist das jetzt sowas Besonderes? Was tust du überhaupt hier? Und was soll eigentlich der ganze Scheiß mit den Kabeln?«

Ich riss mir ungeduldig die ganz und gar unbequemen Schläuche herunter, die in meine Nase führten. Der Schmerz, den diese Aktion in meiner Handfläche auslöste, übertraf den in meinem Arm um ein Vielfaches.

»Au! Was...?!«

Ich hob meine Hände nahe an mein Gesicht und betrachtete sie. Dicke, leicht blutige Bandagen versteckten, was wohl die übelsten Wunden waren, die ich mir jemals an den Händen eingehandelt hatte. Und mit einem Schlag wusste ich auch wieder, warum.

»Koch!«, ich sah ihn auf alles gefasst an, »Bin ich...?! War ich...?!«

»Du bist fünf Tage im Koma gelegen, ja«, antwortete er kaum hörbar und ohne die gewohnte Bissigkeit in der Stimme.

»Fünf...!?«

Rasch wollte ich mich aufrichten, um den Schnitt zu begutachten, den ich mir wider Willen selber zugefügt hatte, doch es war mir nicht möglich. Mein steifer Körper ließ schnelle Bewegungen noch nicht zu, ebenso wie das stechende Brennen kurzzeitig meine Sinne vernebelte.

»Bleib liegen«, sagte der Koch ungewöhnlich sanft, »Chopper musste dich operieren. Wenn du nicht stillhältst, reißen noch die Fäden.«

Er sah mich an, fast so wie eine Mutter ihr krankes Kind. Aber dieser warme Moment währte nicht lange. Schnell hatte der Koch seine alte Distanziertheit zurückgewonnen.

»Du musst Hunger haben«, murmelte er und wandte den Blick ab, »Soll ich dir was bringen?«

»Hab keinen Hunger«, erwiderte ich, »Mir ist langweilig.«

Der Koch stieß ein freudloses Schnauben aus.

»Ist das alles?!«, feixte er ungläubig, »Du liegst fünf Tage im Koma und alles, was dir einfällt, wenn du aufwachst, ist, dass dir langweilig ist?«

»Ja. Lies mir was vor.«

»Ich hab gar nichts da.«

»Dann hol was.«

Mit durchdringendem Blick sah ich ihn an. Wenn ich denn so krank war, wie er behauptete, dann musste er jetzt tun, was ich von ihm verlangte.

»Na ja, ich kann dir ja...«, er zog ein winzigkleines Büchlein aus seiner Hosentasche, »...etwas daraus vorlesen.«

Es war ein Kochbuch.

»Egal. Irgendetwas«, brummte ich und vergrub mich halb unter der Bettdecke, damit er mein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, »Du kannst alles so vorlesen, dass es sich gut anhört.«

Er reagierte nicht gleich, tat schließlich aber, worum ich ihn gebeten hatte.

Nach ungefähr fünf Rezepten begann ich meinen Magen wieder zu spüren. Und das auf übelste Weise. Er knurrte so laut, dass der Koch argwöhnisch von seinem Buch aufsah.

»Sag mal, bist du dir sicher, dass du keinen Hunger hast?«

»Hm. Jetzt nicht mehr«, nuschelte ich ertappt, »Mach mir das, was du zuletzt vorgelesen hast.«

Es folgten weder ein triezender Kommentar, noch ein Widerspruch. Der Koch stand ganz einfach auf und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick auf mich und einem »Bin gleich wieder da« aus meinem Zimmer.

_Wie soll ich denn das jetzt wieder deuten?! Verdammt nochmal! Entweder liegt es daran, dass sie alle geglaubt haben, ich würde abkratzen, oder..._

Oder was? Dass der Koch mich doch liebte? Niemals!

Nachdenklich lag ich in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet aufwachen würde, wenn der Koch Wachdienst neben meinem Bett schob? War das Zufall? Oder von Chopper geschickt eingefädelt? Wenn ja, dann hatte es zumindest so viel gebracht, dass der Koch aufgrund meines Zustandes ein klein wenig netter als sonst zu mir war.

Als der Koch wiederkam, hatte er ein süßes, grünes Etwas auf einem Teller dabei.

»Schwer verwundet, aber Minzparfait essen können«, sagte er mit dem Anflug eines gehässigen Lächelns, »Hier.«

Er stellte den Teller direkt vor mich auf meine Brust. Neben der mit Schokostreuseln garnierten Süßigkeit lag ein Löffel. Sah durchaus gut aus, das konnte ich nicht abstreiten.

»Koch, du bist gemein.«

»Wieso das denn auf einmal wieder!?«, regte er sich auf, »Da bring ich dir extra was zu essen und du...!«

»Ja, sehr schön! Danke! Aber wie soll ich das denn deiner Meinung nach essen?!«

Ich nagelte ihn mit meinem stechendsten Blick fest.

»Hä, wie?! Ja, mit dem Löffel natürlich! Wie jeder normale andere Mensch auch!«

»Stimmt!«, rief ich, »Den kann ich ja auch so gut in die Hand nehmen!«

Wie zum Beweis hob ich eine meiner verbundenen Hände ein Stück in die Höhe. Nochmal würde ich nicht den Fehler machen, etwas damit anzufassen.

»Oh.«

Das war alles, was der Koch darauf zu sagen wusste. Dann jedoch verzog er missbilligend die Mundwinkel und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

»Na gut! Na gut!«, schnaubte er, »Aber ich tu das nur genau dieses eine Mal! Verstanden?!«

»Was?!«

Ein klein wenig ruppig hatte er auch schon den Löffel gepackt und ein großes Stück von dem Parfalladingsda abgestochen. Die Antwort auf meine Frage bekam ich, als er ihn mir ohne irgendeine Erklärung in den Mund schob.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihm böse oder dankbar sein sollte. Wütend hätte ich sein können, weil er so grob war und ein finsteres Gesicht zog, bei dem, was er tat. Freuen konnte ich mich andererseits, weil der seltsame Kuchenpudding einfach nur lecker war. Er schmeckte nach herrlich bitterer Schokolade und doch gleichzeitig so frisch, dass ich unwillkürlich an ein morgendliches Schwimmtraining denken musste. Beim Kochen – das konnte ich unmöglich abstreiten – wusste der Koch ganz genau, was er tat.

So lag ich also da, wagte es nicht, etwas anderes als meine Bettdecke anzusehen, und ließ mich Löffel für Löffel vom Koch füttern. Wenn die Umstände andere gewesen wären, hätte ich es vielleicht sogar genießen können.

Plötzlich wurde die Zimmertür weit aufgestoßen.

»He, Sanji!«, erkundigte sich Ruffy lautstark, »Hast du irgendwo meine Rollerskates gesehen?! Die müssten... Boah! Ha, ha, ha! Zorro ist ein Baby! Sanji muss ihn füttern!«

Er lachte sich halb schlapp und hielt sich dabei mit beiden Händen am Türrahmen fest, um nicht umzufallen. Was dem Koch, der mir gerade das letzte Stück in den Mund geschoben hatte, rein gar nicht gefiel.

»Sanji! Sanji! Krieg ich auch was?! Das sah so lecker aus, das...!«

»Hier! Friss den Teller, wenn du meinst!«

Mit einem gut gezielten Wurf segelte der Teller quer durch das Zimmer und landete mit einem seltsamen FLOPP quer in Ruffys Mund.

»Daff war jetft aber nift gerade nett«, stellte Ruffy fest, »Wenn du Forro daf genaufo gegeben hätteft, dann...«

Als hätte er gerade eben erst realisiert, was er gesagt hatte, riss er die Augen weit auf. Schließlich wurde eine Miene daraus, die ein Grinsen hätte sein können, wenn nicht immer noch ein Teller den meisten Platz in seinem Mund eingenommen hätte.

»Forro ift wieder waff!«, brüllte er und rannte überdreht von dannen, »Leute, Forro ift wieder waff!«

Wir hörten seine Schritte rasch den Gang hinab verklingen, dann seufzte der Koch tief auf. Er legte den Löffel auf mein Nachtkästchen, stand auf und ging zur Tür hinüber.

»Ich nehme an, dass dir jetzt, nach deinem späten Mittagessen wieder langweilig ist, hab ich Recht?«, meinte er, den Blick auf einen Punkt rechts neben mir gerichtet, »Ich hol also besser noch Lesestoff rüber.«

Bevor ich antworten konnte, verschwand er ganz einfach. Allmählich wurde er mir suspekt. Zuerst wurde er wütend, weil Ruffy mich als Baby bezeichnete, und jetzt sorgte er sogar schon aus freien Stücken für meine Unterhaltung. Sollte er am Ende doch...?

»Sanji!«

Diesmal war es Choppers Stimme und ein gehetztes Trippeln kündigte unseren übereifrigen Schiffsarzt an. Ich verkroch mich weiter unter meiner Decke. Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt gar nicht untersucht werden.

»Sanji, was fällt dir denn ein!?«, schimpfte Chopper, als er auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer mit dem Koch zusammenstieß, der ein Buch unterm Arm trug, »Du hättest mir doch Bescheid geben sollen, wenn er aufwacht! Und jetzt krieg ich das von Ruffy zu hören! Das ist sowas von unverantwortlich, das...!«

Er hörte auf zu schreien, da er mich unglücklicherweise doch zwischen meinem Bettzeug entdeckt hatte. Sofort wurde aus dem zornigen Meckern ein nervenaufreibendes Geheul.

»Oh, Zorro!«

Tränen vergießend stürzte Chopper an mein Bett.

»Zorro, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin! Wir hatten alle so Angst um dich!«

»Warum das denn?«, brummte ich verächtlich, »Es geht mir doch ganz gut.«

»Ja...! Ja, ich seh's...!«

Schniefend blickte Chopper mich an. Wetten, gleich hatte er sich wieder gefangen und dann ging der noch unangenehmere Teil seines Besuchs los?

»Aber jetzt mal zu deinem Allgemeinzustand: Tut dir irgendetwas übermäßig weh...?«

_Ach, natürlich komm ich da nicht drum herum! Wär ja auch zu schön gewesen!_

Mit mürrischem Blick verbrachte ich die nächste halbe Stunde damit, Choppers Fragen zu beantworten, von ihm neu eingebunden zu werden und mich nach und nach der unnützen Gerätschaften zu entledigen. Das war zwar nicht wirklich in Choppers Sinne, aber da er meine Lage für weitestgehend stabil hielt, bestand er auch nicht allzu lange auf seine Meinung.

»Also, ich würde sagen«, meinte er schlussendlich, »Dass alles auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Die Entzündung, die sich an der Brust gebildet hat, sollten wir aber im Auge behalten.«

Er wandte sich an den Koch.

»Du bleibst noch hier?«

»Muss ich ja.«

»Okay, dann sorg dafür, dass er sich nicht unnötig bewegt, und falls irgendetwas sein sollte, holst du mich einfach. Ich bin drüben in meiner Praxis.«

Er löste sich endlich von meinem Bett, auf der Türschwelle aber drehte er sich noch einmal um.

»Ach ja, Zorro... ich sag den anderen besser, dass sich dich für heute Abend noch einmal in Ruhe lassen sollen. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen.«

Bevor ich ihm widersprechen konnte, von wegen ich würde keinen Besuch vertragen, war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer gewuselt. Jetzt hieß es wieder: Nur der Koch und ich.

»Tja, sieht so aus, als müssten wir dich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine bringen«, er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, »Nami schiebt schon Panik, dass wir das Theaterstück vergessen können.«

»Ach, das ist alles, woran die denkt, oder was?!«

»Halt die Klappe! So ist Nami nun mal eben. Wenn Geld auf dem Spiel steht, ist ihr alles andere unwichtig. Aber wolltest du nicht eigentlich etwas vorgelesen bekommen?«

Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob er herausfordernd oder gelangweilt wirken sollte. Nun, aber zumindest konnte ich ebenso giftig zurückstarren.

»Doch, wollte ich! Und wehe, es ist irgendwas Dummes!«

»Tss, ich hab nur gute Bücher. Kann ich dann anfangen?«

Er klang schwer genervt. Weshalb ich jeglicher Schmerzen zum Trotz meine Arme verschränkte.

»Von mir aus gern!«, motzte ich, »Jederzeit, Koch!«

Was er auch tat. Nicht, ohne mir noch einen eindeutig abfälligen Blick zuzuwerfen, allerdings, aber dann doch mit auf einmal so freundlicher und friedlicher Stimme, dass mir ein seltsamer Schauer den Rücken hinablief. Tat er all das nur, um den Schein von Nettigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten? Oder lag ihm tatsächlich etwas an mir? Seine Wahl des Vorlesestoffs ließ mich beinahe auf Letzteres tippen...

Die Geschichte hieß »Sturmnacht« und handelte von einem Leuchtturmwärter und einem Matrosen. Zunächst schlossen sie eine ziemlich enge Freundschaft miteinander und redeten all die schönen Dinge, die ich gerne zum Koch gesagt hätte, wenn mir nur die richtigen Worte eingefallen wären. Danach musste der Matrose für längere Zeit auf See hinaus. Sein Schiff geriet in einen Sturm, kenterte und er wurde zurück an Land gespült. Der Leuchtturmwärter fand ihn am nächsten Morgen wie tot daliegen, schwor sich aber, ihn wieder gesund zu pflegen. Koste es, was es wolle. Schließlich gab es diese eine abschließende romantische Szene, die ich mir schon länger für den Koch und mich wünschte, danach war das Buch zu Ende.

Aber nicht nur das Buch war am Ende. Bei mir verhielt sich das ganz ähnlich.

»Verdammt nochmal, Koch!«, brummte ich fröstelnd, »Kannst du nicht das Fenster zumachen?! Es zieht ganz abscheulich!«

»Kann gar nicht sein. Es ist überhaupt kein Fenster offen.«

Er legte das Buch auf das Nachtkästchen und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus der Glasflasche, die neben meinem Bett stand. Dann sah er mich abschätzend an. Trotz Decke zitterte ich am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub. Wo die viele Kälte in mir auf einmal herkam, war mir unerklärlich. Genauso wie die feinen Schmerzen, die an meinen Gelenken und Sehnen zogen.

»Ist dir echt so kalt?«, fragte der Koch nach einer Weile argwöhnisch, »Du siehst gar nicht so aus. Eher rot im Gesicht...«

Flüchtig legte er eine Hand auf meine Stirn. Zog sie jedoch gleich wieder weg.

»Scheiße, Marimo! Wo kommt denn das Fieber auf einmal her!?«

»Fieber?«

»Ziemlich hohes noch dazu! Du bist voll heiß, Mann!«

_Das meint er jetzt wie...?_

Er musste meine bedröppelte Miene bemerkt haben, denn gleich darauf verbesserte er sich: »Ich meine: Deine Körpertemperatur!«

»Ach, komm schon... Ich hatte noch nie Fieber... Wie soll denn das...?«

»Da! Du redest schon ganz komisch! Am besten geh ich gleich zu Chopper und hol den Fiebersaft!«

Leicht schockiert stand er vom Stuhl auf. Dass er mich alleine ließ, war mir aber gerade gar nicht Recht. Ich fühlte die Hitze in mir kochen, spürte sie aber nicht. Jedes einzelne meiner Glieder war erfüllt von einer bleiernen Schwere und meine Umgebung erwies sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als ziemlich verbeult und unrealistisch.

_Sterb ich jetzt?_

So mein einziger Gedanke, nachdem das Rauschen von Blut meine Ohren anfüllte. Der Koch konnte mich doch jetzt unmöglich alleine lassen.

»Nein, Koch...!«, stieß ich unter Anstrengungen hervor und Schweiß perlte meine Stirn hinab, »Du darfst... nicht gehen... Du musst...«

»Und ob ich gehe! Das wird ja von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer!«

Er wandte sich um. Ich ließ ihn genau zwei Schritte tun. Genau so lange brauchte ich nämlich, um einen verzweifelten Entschluss zu fassen: Sollte ich hier und jetzt sterben, war sowieso alles egal. Ich konnte es ihn also ruhig wissen lassen. Besser, als wenn ich es ihm nie gesagt hätte.

»Warte...!«, keuchte ich, worauf er sich ungeduldig zu mir umdrehte. Es mochte ja stimmen, dass ich Medizin brauchte, aber das hier war gerade viel wichtiger. Wo mich doch jeder neue, pulsierende Schmerz dem Tod ein Stückchen näher zu bringen schien.

»Du musst... hier bleiben...«

Mein verschwommener Blick suchte eindringlich den seinen. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, so blau wie sonst nichts auf der Welt, fuhr ich keuchend fort.

»Besser... ich sag dir das jetzt... Bevor es... zu spät ist...«

»Zu spät!?«, er wurde noch hektischer als zuvor, »Marimo, du, du... kannst mir doch jetzt hier nicht so einfach abkratzen!«

»Ich... weiß nicht... aber...«, ich versuchte mich an einem Lächeln, »Koch...?«

»Was?!«

»Nein... Sanji...«, verbesserte ich mich. Ich wollte ihm so viel Zuneigung wie nur möglich zuteil werden lassen mit meinem nächsten Satz. Denn dieser eine Satz sollte es sein, was ihm nach Möglichkeit von mir im Gedächtnis bleiben sollte. Keine Streitereien, keine verpatzen Theaterproben; nur dieser Satz.

»Sanji...«, wiederholte ich leise, »Ich liebe dich.«

Meine Worte hallten noch durch den Raum, lange nachdem ich sie gesagt hatte. Es schien fast so, als ob sie all diese Zeit bräuchten, um Tatsächlich an ihrem Bestimmungsort anzukommen. Als ob sie eine magische Formel wären, deren Auswirkungen sich nicht gleich zeigten.

Sanji stand da wie vom Donner gerührt, während ich immer noch zu ihm aufblickte. Halb lächelnd, halb bangend wartete ich auf seine Antwort. Die kam auch. Wenn auch nicht so wie ich sie gerne gehört hätte.

»Du...? Was?!«

»Ich liebe dich, Sanji. Sehr sogar.«

»Ich glaub«, sagte er steif und wich einen Schritt zurück, »Ich hol jetzt doch besser den Fiebersaft!«

Augenblicklich fühlte ich einen unfassbar riesigen Klumpen eiskalter Realität in meinem Magen Gestalt annehmen.

»Halt! Nein...! Warte...!«

All mein Rufen nützte nichts. Da ging er hin und ließ mich zurück. Mit dem miesesten Gefühl der Welt, das mir noch nicht einmal mein Fieber hätte bescheren können.

_Aus und vorbei. Meine einzige Chance: Vertan._

* * *

_Choppers Part:_

»CHOPPER!«

Sanji stürmte in meine Praxis und versetzte mir einen solchen Schreck, dass ich verwirrt Zuflucht hinter meinem Schreibtisch suchte.

»J-ja?!«

»Chopper...! Er...! Der Marimo...!«

Sanji war vollkommen von der Rolle. Am ganzen Körper bebend stand er da, seine Augen vor Tränen glänzend.

»Er ist...! Er hat einfach...! Er, er...!«

»Oh nein!«

Ich kroch aus meinem Versteck hervor und fühlte augenblicklich auch Wasser mein Gesicht hinablaufen. Ich hätte niemals meine Pflichten als Arzt so vernachlässigen und Zorro erlauben dürfen, die Infusionen wegzulassen.

»Oh, Sanji!«, schluchzte ich, während ich wieder auf meinen Stuhl kletterte, »Ich...! Es...! Ich hätte dir das schon viel früher sagen können!«

»Hättest du?«

Seine Haltung nahm leicht argwöhnische Züge an.

»Jaaa!«, heulte ich dessen unbeirrt weiter, »Es – tut – mir – so – Leid!«

»Das sollte es auch!«, fuhr er mich wütend an, »Mir das zu verschweigen! Das...!«

»Ich weiß, Sanji! Ich weiß! Mein Beileid!«

Schniefend und zitternd saß ich da. Ich konnte es immer noch kaum fassen. Zorro war einfach... er war...

»Hä?! Wie?! Dein Beileid?!«

Das nasse Glänzen war aus Sanjis Augen verschwunden. Stattdessen machte sich eine sichtlich genervte Verwirrtheit auf seinem Gesicht breit. Redeten wir etwa gar nicht über ein und dieselbe Sache?

»Hm, wieso...?«, piepste ich und sah Sanji unsicher an, »Ist, ist Zorro gar nicht...? Also, er lebt noch?«

»Das möchte ich doch meinen!«, erwiderte er, als hätte ich an seinen Kochkünsten gezweifelt, »Aber er hat...! Er hat...«

Seine wütende Miene löste sich in etwas so Erleichtertes auf, dass er beinahe betrunken aussah.

»Chopper«, flüsterte er überglücklich, »Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt.«

Er strahlte mich an, als hätte man seinen Geburtstag, Fasching und Weihnachten an einen Tag gelegt. Jetzt wurde mir auch klar, dass das vorhin Freudentränen gewesen sein mussten. Wobei sich mir jedoch eine Frage stellte.

»Ja, was stehst du denn dann noch lange hier herum?!«

»Na, er hat Fieber und ich...«

»Schön, schön! Wirklich schön...!«

In einem überschwinglichen Glückstaumel sprang ich von meinem Stuhl und packte Sanji mit allen möglichen Dingen voll, die ich für nützlich hielt.

»Hier, nimm das! Und das! Und das auch...!«

»Umm... das ist aber Champagner...«

»Ja, stimmt, der ist für mich!«

Ich nahm ihm die Flasche schwungvoll wieder weg und tauschte sie gegen den Fiebersaft aus.

»So, hier...!«

Bevor er wirklich begriff, wie ihm geschah, war ich auch schon bei der Tür und hatte sie weit aufgezogen.

»Und jetzt geh und mach was aus der Situation!«, rief ich voller Enthusiasmus und schob den leicht bedröppelt wirkenden Sanji auf den Gang hinaus.

Als ich die Tür wieder hinter ihm zugeschlagen hatte, konnte ich nicht umhin, einen kleinen Freudentanz zurück zu meinem Stuhl hinzulegen.

_Geschafft! Geschafft! Ich hab's geschafft! Wenn die beiden nicht allzu dumm sind, dann...!_

Ich genehmigte mir einen Schluck aus der Champagnerflasche. Es war so erleichternd, dieses Wissen, dass ich mich von nun an um nichts mehr zu kümmern brauchte. Jetzt lag es in Sanjis Händen, seine Beziehung zu Zorro in etwas mehr als nur kalten Krieg zu verwandeln.

»Ahh...! Herrlich!«

Mit der Flasche in den Händen ließ ich mich an den Schreibtisch sinken. Dass keine drei Sekunden später zwei mir wohlbekannte, kleine Gestalten vor mir auftauchten, verwunderte mich noch nicht einmal mehr.

»Ach ja...«, seufzte ich an die beiden gewandt, »Ist das nicht schön? Ihr zwei: Endlich zusammen... Ein Problem weniger für mich, hi, hi.«

»Gar nicht schön«, brummte das Teufelchen mit verschränkten Armen. Das Engelchen hingegen flatterte kurzerhand zu ihm hinüber und packte es von hinten mit beiden Armen.

»Jetzt hab dich nicht so! Gib schon zu, dass du mich magst!«

»Nichts tu ich! Basta!«

»Oooch! Komm schon!«

Der Miniatur-Zorro wurde nur noch fester gequetscht. Woraufhin er zuerst missbilligend die Augen schloss, dann aber mit mürrischer Stimme sagte: »Von mir aus! Wenn du dann endlich Ruhe gibst!«

Und damit bekam das Engelchen einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Ein Jauchzen seinerseits folgte und ehe ich es mir versah, hatten die beiden sich in meine Schreibtischschublade verzogen. Was hatte ich nur für perverse Halluzinationen. Und dabei war ich noch nicht einmal schwul.

»Nee, nee, nee... Chopper, was soll aus dir bloß einmal werden...?«

Ich zuckte die Schultern, dann nahm ich noch einen Schluck Champagner.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

Seitdem wir wussten, dass Zorro wieder wach war, hatte sich die Allgemeinstimmung auf dem Schiff um 120 Prozent gehoben. Das Party-Trio, bestehend aus Ruffy, Frankie und Brook, hatte sich mit Wagenladungen an Cola in Frankies Zimmer eingefunden, um die gute Neuigkeit auf seine Weise zu feiern. Ace und ich hingegen hatten uns mit den Frauen in deren Zimmer verabredet. Das, weil wir einfach zu neugierig waren, was denn nun aus Sanji und Zorro wurde. Und weil Chopper uns jegliche Besuche in Zorros Zimmer verboten hatte, war Nami das Loch in ihrem Fußboden eingefallen, von dem aus man direkt hinuntersehen konnte. Nicht besonders schicklich zwar, aber immer noch die beste Methode, um an Informationen zu gelangen.

Als ich Ace abholen gehen wollte, war das erste, was mir auf dem Gang ins Auge fiel, jedoch Sanji. Sanji, der mit Verbänden beladen vor Zorros Zimmer stand und die Tür anstarrte. Kam er etwa nicht mehr hinein?

»Sag mal, Sanji, was tust du da?«

Ich ging neugierig zu ihm hinüber. Es konnte sich doch unmöglich um ein klemmendes Schloss handeln?

»Ich trau mich da nicht rein«, war die unerwartete Antwort.

»Wie? Du traust dich da nicht rein? Du warst doch die ganze Zeit vorher auch da drinnen.«

»Ja, aber da hatte der Marimo auch noch nicht... Also, ich meine...«

Er wurde rot im Gesicht und versteckte sich gekonnt hinter dem Berg von Verbänden.

»Hat er dich angeschrieen?«, bohrte ich weiter. Manchmal war Sanji ein erstaunlich zurückhaltender Gesprächspartner.

»Das nicht«, murmelte er und ein bekifftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, »Aber...«

»Was?!«

»Lysop!«, rief er auf einmal ganz begeistert, »Er hat gesagt, er liebt mich!«

_Ist das jetzt sein ganzer Ernst?_

Anscheinend.

Was ich aber nicht so ganz verstand, war, warum er dann immer noch hier auf dem Gang herumlungerte.

»Sag mal, wie hirnverbrannt kann man eigentlich sein!?«, schalt ich ihn und bugsierte ihn mit einer Hand weiter in Richtung Tür, »Geh doch rein und knutsch ihn!«

»Aber..., aber...!«

»Soo, bitteschön!«

Mit weniger Kraftaufwand als ich erwartet hatte, war es mir gelungen, Sanji durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Tür zu schieben. Da konnte er sich noch so sehr sträuben – es wäre für uns alle eine Sorge weniger, wenn es zwischen ihm und Zorro endlich funktionieren würde.

_So, die heutige gute Tat wäre vollbracht_, dachte ich, nachdem ich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen die Tür hinter Sanji zugemacht hatte, _Und jetzt... Geh ich Ace mit Seesteinen bewerfen!_

Hinterhältig grinsend fischte ich einen der Kiesel aus meiner Hosentasche. Dafür, dass er nicht längst schon von selbst nach oben ins Frauenzimmer gekommen war, verdiente er nichts anderes.

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Die Tür fiel hinter mir ins Schloss und ich stand einfach nur da. Mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass ich befürchtete, den Marimo damit aufzuwecken. Als ich die Verbände auf dem Tisch ablegte und näher an sein Bett trat, stellte ich jedoch fest, dass das gar nicht möglich war.

»Du bist zurück gekommen.«

Es war nur diese eine Feststellung und doch wusste ich nicht genau, wie sie gemeint war. Allerdings schien er sich mit seinem Fieber arrangiert zu haben.

»Nun, ich musste ja...«, gab ich zu, mich auf das vorbereitend, was ich gleich vorhatte.

»So? Musstest du?«

Er sah mich mit verschränkten Armen scharf an. Natürlich war mir klar, dass er nach meinem fluchtartigen Verschwinden vorhin ein völlig falsches Bild von der gegenwärtigen Situation haben musste. Aber genau das wollte ich ihm wieder nehmen. Ich wollte dieses Glücksgefühl, das mich so voller Wärme durchströmte, sobald ich nur in seine Richtung sah, mit ihm teilen. Mit ihm und sonst niemandem.

»Natürlich musste ich«, antwortete ich und ließ mich vorsichtig auf dem Stuhl nieder, »Ich muss dir nämlich... etwas sagen.«

Ich blickte hinab auf meine Hände, die zitternd in meinem Schoß lagen. So viel früher hätte ich es ihm eigentlich sagen wollen, doch nur durch meine Unsicherheit und mein Zögern war er mir zuvor gekommen. Nun aus dem Halben etwas Ganzes zu machen, lag ganz alleine bei mir. Alles, worauf wir beide noch warteten, war meine Reaktion auf sein Geständnis.

»Zorro«, begann ich, »Es ist so, dass ich – und das wird dir jetzt wahrscheinlich fürchterlich in den Kram passen – aber...«

Mit einem leicht schiefen, aber dennoch warmen Lächeln sah ich in sein versteinertes Gesicht. Nach meinen nächsten Worten, so wusste ich, würde nichts mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Es würde anders sein und doch um so vieles schöner. Er und ich würden dann endlich sein, was ich mir all die Jahre herbeigesehnt hatte.

»Zorro«, sagte ich so voller Ehrlichkeit, wie ich nie zuvor etwas gesagt hatte, »Ich liebe dich auch.«

Voll unterdrückter Erwartung sah ich ihn an. Noch war seine Miene unverändert. Sobald er jedoch richtig realisierte, was meine Worte für uns beide bedeuteten, würde sie auftauen. So sicher war ich mir dessen, dass mich seine tatsächliche Reaktion vollkommen unerwartet traf.

Er schloss mit einem abfälligen Schnauben die Augen, dann sprach er aus, was nur ein Witz sein konnte.

»Koch«, brummte er, »_Verarschen_ kann ich mich selber.«

**Bangen und Hoffen**** - Ende**

* * *

Soo... ich muss euch jetzt an der fiesesten Stelle überhaupt hängen lassen :P XD Dafür kann man fast schon erraten, was im nächsten Kapitel unweigerlich passieren muss, was? ;)

28


	19. I love you, Idiot

Soo... und zur Entschädigung, weil das letzte Kapitel so mies aufgehört hat... geht's ganz schnell weiter XD

* * *

**I love you, Idiot**

_Sanjis Part:_

Stocksteif starrte ich den Marimo an. Er konnte das eben Gesagte doch nicht ernst meinen.

»Wie...!? Du...! Du hast doch selber...!«

»Wenn du mich tatsächlich lieben würdest«, knurrte er mit unbarmherzigem Blick, »Dann wärst du vorhin nicht einfach davongerannt.«

»Scheiße, Marimo! Ich...! Ich musste doch die Medizin holen!«

Er machte mich fertig. Er machte mich absichtlich fertig!

»Ach, ehrlich!? War das der einzige Grund!?«, keifte er trotz seines bedenklichen Zustandes, »Nach allem, was mit mir war, bist du ja noch nicht einmal von dir aus darauf gekommen, es mir zu sagen! Du willst mich bloß wieder verarschen, das ist es!«

»Ich hab mich nicht getraut!«, gab ich verzweifelt zu, »Ich hab mich ganz einfach nicht getraut! Kapiert?!«

Daraufhin gab er nur ein abfälliges Grunzen von sich. Er glaubte mir tatsächlich nicht. Oder war er es, der mir etwas vorspielte?

»Marimo, du bist so ein Arsch!«, zischte ich, nachdem ich die bittere Enttäuschung überwunden hatte.

»Bitte?!«

»Ja, genau! Der, der es nicht ernst meint, das bist doch du! Ich an deiner Stelle wäre froh gewesen! Mehr als nur froh!«

»Ach, und auf einmal bin ich der Böse, oder was?!«

»Tu doch nicht so scheinheilig! Du hast dir doch bestimmt gedacht: Ha, ha, mal sehen, was der blöde Koch auf sowas antwortet! Und jetzt machst du 'nen Rückzieher, weil du mir bloß was vorgespielt hast! Ist doch so, oder?!«

Mit vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer funkelte ich ihn an. Er hatte nicht nur meinen Stolz verletzt, jetzt hatte er mir auch noch das Herz gebrochen. Die Hoffnung, die zuvor noch so warm in mir geruht hatte, hatte er mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht. Umso schlimmer, dass er auf Gegenteiliges bestand.

»Danke, Koch! Danke, wirklich!«, rief er zornig, »Dass du mir gerade deine eigene Vorgehensweise angehängt hast! Und danke, dass ich dich trotzdem nicht hassen kann! Im Gegensatz zu dir liebe ich dich nämlich wirklich!«

»Na, dann dürfte ja alles passen!«

»Nein, tut es nicht, du Lügner!«

»Ohh!«

Er machte mich wahnsinnig mit seiner verbohrten Dämlichkeit. Es sah ganz danach aus, als müsste ich ihn mit Gewalt überzeugen.

»Du bist so ein Esel, Marimo!«, fauchte ich und drehte resolut die Verschlusskappe vom Fiebersaft ab, »Aber jetzt nimmst du erst mal das hier!«

»Nö, tu ich nicht! Der schmeckt abscheulich!«

Wie ein Kleinkind kniff er den Mund zusammen. Aber das war mir gerade Recht so.

»Okay, auch gut! Dann nehm ich ihn eben selber!«

Nicht ohne Hintergedanken schob ich mir einen Messlöffel voll in den Mund.

»Pff, wie hohl kann man sein?!«, begann der Marimo mich auszulachen, »Das bringt doch überhaupt nichts! Das...!«

Ich brachte ihn kurzerhand zum Schweigen, indem ich meinen Mund auf seinen drückte. Ungehorsame Patienten konnte ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und Marimos, die mir nicht glaubten, dass ich sie ehrlich und aufrichtig liebte, waren noch schlimmer. Mit diesem vielleicht etwas ungeschickten Kuss hoffte ich, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen zu können.

»Urgh, ist das eklig!«, stieß ich keuchend hervor, als ich mich ruckartig wieder von ihm löste. Der Fiebersaft hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf meiner Zunge hinterlassen, der weder aromatisch, noch in sonst irgendeiner Weise wünschenswert war.

»Sag ich ja!«, motzte der Marimo mich an, ebenfalls nicht besonders erfreut über die heilkräftige Geschmackskatastrophe, die ich ihm gerade eingeflößt hatte.

»Aber glauben musst du mir jetzt!«, verlangte ich von ihm, »Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, hätte ich das nicht getan!«

»Von wegen! So oft, wie wir das schon haben machen _müssen_...!«

Es war bedeutungslos für ihn. Aber so schnell gab ich nicht auf. Nicht, nachdem er mir seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

»Ich hab das aber gerade nicht getan, weil ich musste, sondern weil ich es wollte!«, versuchte ich ihm begreiflich zu machen.

»Und das soll ich dir glauben?!«

»Ja!«

»Vergiss es, Heuchler!«

Weiterhin mit sturer Miene starrte er in seine Decke hinein. Dieser Mann war so dickköpfig, dass es an Blödheit schon nahe herankam.

»Okay!«, beschloss ich, »Dann hilft alles nichts! Dann muss ich das eben so lange machen, bis du mir glaubst!«

Womit ich mich ein zweites Mal über ihn beugte, ohne auf seinen empörten Blick zu achten, und ihn einfach küsste. Ein klein wenig ruppig zwar, aber mit der Absicht, all die Zweifel und den Argwohn in ihm auszulöschen. Sie alleine waren es, die der Liebe zwischen uns beiden noch im Weg standen.

»Und, glaubst du mir jetzt?«, fragte ich schließlich.

»Nö. Kein Stück.«

»Wie du meinst...«

Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann küsste ich ihn wieder. Und wieder. Und immer wieder. Und jedes Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, ihn ein winzigkleines Stückchen mehr gezähmt zu haben.

Schließlich kniete ich unter der Decke über ihm und sah ihn ernst an.

»K-koch...! Geh sofort von mir runter...!«

Ich schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde mich nicht mehr loswerden. Jetzt nicht, gleich nicht und später schon gar nicht.

»Ich kann nicht, bis du mir nicht glaubst«, flüsterte ich, während ich mich zu ihm hinabbeugte. Mit einer Hand umfasste ich vorsichtig sein Gesicht, dann umschloss ich seine Lippen erneut mit den meinigen. Er sollte es spüren; er sollte fühlen, wie ich für ihn empfand. Ich brauchte ihn und er brauchte mich. Er wusste es nur noch nicht.

Dann endlich, als ich beinahe wieder von ihm abgelassen hätte, erhielt ich seine schüchterne Antwort. Zögerlich und kaum spürbar zuerst erwiderte er den Kuss. Fast ein wenig so, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass ich tatsächlich und wirklich bei ihm bleiben würde. Dann waren da seine Hände, seine Arme, die sich um mich legten und mich vorsichtig an ihn heranzogen. In einer innigen Umarmung kam ich auf ihm zu liegen. Er war wundervoll warm und gab mir das Gefühl, endlich meinen Platz auf dieser Welt gefunden zu haben. Hier, dicht bei ihm, das war der Ort für mich, den ich niemals mehr verlassen wollte. Mein Zuhause voller Verständnis und Sicherheit.

»Ich lass dich nicht mehr los«, raunte er mir nach einer Weile ins Ohr. Ich begann zu lächeln. Mein innigster Wunsch war endlich in Erfüllung gegangen und es war schöner als ein jeder Traum hätte sein können. Der Marimo hielt mich fest. Er hielt mich einfach nur fest, unbeirrt und trotz seiner Verletzungen. Als ich ebenfalls meine Hände unter seinen Körper schob, konnte ich es nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne leise meine Wange hinablief.

»Ich merk's...«, erwiderte ich und hob meinen Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie waren tiefbraun und glitzerten unnatürlich hell. Auch ihn verschonte das überwältigende Gefühl der gegenseitigen Nähe nicht.

»Was machst du denn, Marimo?«, flüsterte ich, »Du flennst ja.«

»Tu ich nicht«, verteidigte er sich, ohne den Blick abzuwenden, »Du flennst.«

»Aber doch nur, weil ich so glücklich bin...«

Ich lächelte ihn mit weiteren Tränen in den Augen an. Woraufhin er etwas völlig Unerwartetes tat: Er hob seine rechte Hand nahe an mein Gesicht und wischte mit dem Daumen eben jene Tränen fort. Sanft tat er es und mit einer Miene, die kaum einer zu deuten gewusst hätte; ernst und doch voller Fürsorge.

»Ich liebe dich, Sanji«, sagte er, »Ich liebe dich und will nicht, dass du wegen mir weinst. Wenn ich da bin, soll es dir überhaupt nur gut gehen. Ich pass auf dich auf.«

Dies so überraschend von ihm gesagt zu bekommen, machte mir schlagartig klar, wie dumm und stur wir beide doch gewesen waren. Während wir einander aus einer sehnsüchtigen Ferne heraus beobachtet und uns vorne herum Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen hatten, war uns völlig entgangen, dass unsere Gefühle füreinander dieselben waren.

»Scheiße, Zorro«, wisperte ich und drückte ihn so fest an mich, dass es beinahe wehtat, »Ich liebe dich doch auch. So sehr...«

Wir küssten uns. Und diesmal, so schien es mir, war es das erste Mal, dass wir uns richtig küssten. All das, was mich zuvor zurückgehalten hatte – Unsicherheit und die Frage, ob er es denn auch wollte – existierte nicht mehr. Versunken in die Liebe, die uns verband, ließen wir uns im Moment treiben. Seine Lippen forderten die meinen zu einem süßen Kampf voller Zärtlichkeit heraus, den ich um so vieles mehr genoss als all unsere Kämpfe zuvor. Und weil auch diesen keiner von uns gewinnen konnte, hörten wir nicht auf. Dicht an dicht, fest aneinandergekrallt, als hinge unser beider Leben davon ab, küssten wir uns einfach. Lange, inniglich, leidenschaftlich und doch nicht zu heftig – mehr als das brauchten wir im Moment nicht. Es ging weder darum, dem anderen voraus zu sein, noch darum, ihm etwas beweisen zu wollen. Wir wollten einzig und alleine einander nahe sein und teilen, was wir so lange für uns behalten hatten. Denn bereits das war überwältigend genug und niemals hätte ich dieses sanfte Vertrauen zueinander, das sich in kürzester Zeit zwischen uns entwickelt hatte, mit einem einzigen Fehlgriff zu weit an seinem Körper hinab zerstören wollen. Er war bei mir, ich war bei ihm – so wie es war, war es richtig.

Schließlich lagen wir da und kosteten das stille Beisammensein in vollen Zügen aus. Ich hatte mein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben und er strich mir von Zeit zu Zeit gedankenverloren über den Rücken. Ob er es war oder ich, der das hier brauchte, um sich an den anderen so unmittelbar bei sich zu gewöhnen, wusste ich nicht. Was ich dafür aber ganz genau wusste, war, dass mir nie zuvor dergleichen widerfahren war. Einen perfekteren Moment konnte es nicht geben. Und der Meinung waren wir beide. Um das mitzubekommen, war noch nicht einmal eine Konversation nötig. Wir verstanden uns auch ganz ohne Worte.

Letztendlich war es ich, der das gemeinsame Schweigen brach. Zorros Körpertemperatur kam mir immer noch bedenklich hoch vor.

»Lässt du mich vielleicht doch kurz los?«, murmelte ich, »Mir ist da gerade etwas eingefallen.«

»Aber...«

Ich setzte mich in seiner Umarmung auf und sah von oben auf ihn hinab. Jetzt, da ich die eiskalte Schicht von gespielter Gefühlslosigkeit durchdrungen hatte, die sein Herz überzog, kamen völlig neue Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit zum Vorschein. Unsicher und ein klein wenig ängstlich sogar blickte er mich aus diesen braunen Unschuldsaugen an. Ich wusste ganz genau, wovor er sich fürchtete.

»Mach kein solches Gesicht«, beruhigte ich ihn, »Ich komm auch gleich wieder.«

»Versprochen?«

»Versprochen, Marimo. Ich lauf dir nicht weg.«

Ich küsste ihn noch einmal, dann schob ich seine großen, schweren Hände bei Seite, die er mir um die Taille gelegt hatte, und kletterte aus dem Bett. Bevor ich jedoch gänzlich verschwand, wandte ich mich noch einmal um. Zorro sah mich aus seinem Kissen heraus ebenso liebevoll an wie ich ihn und schenkte mir eines dieser bei ihm seltenen Lächeln.

»Bis gleich«, flüsterte ich kaum hörbar, dann verließ ich das Zimmer.

Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl begann in mir anzuschwellen, während ich durch die laue Nachtluft in meine Küche hinauf sprintete. Wonach ich mich all die Wochen gesehnt hatte, war endlich geschehen: Zorro liebte mich. Er liebte mich wirklich und ganz und gar. Die pure Freude über diese Tatsache alleine war bereits zu viel, um sie in mir zu behalten. Es war, als sei ich ein mit Glück und Liebe angefüllter Ballon, der jeden Moment zu platzen drohte. Weshalb ich ein wenig sinnlos aneinandergereihte Dinge zu singen begann, kaum hatte ich die Küche betreten.

»Er und ich... ich und er...«, summte ich vor mich hin und suchte rasch einen Eimer kaltes Wasser, Essig und einige Geschirrtücher zusammen. Wenn Fiebersaft alleine nicht reichte, musste man eben auf alte Hausmittel zurückgreifen.

»Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen!«, jauchzte ich und war auch schon wieder auf dem Rückweg. Ob man von Liebe betrunken werden konnte? Wenn, dann war das bei mir gerade der Fall. Außer Zorro, mir und meinen unbezähmbaren Gefühlen existierte gerade eben nichts von Bedeutsamkeit. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, dann war auch noch nie etwas anderes bedeutsamer gewesen.

Ich schlüpfte leise durch die Zimmertür und entdeckte gleich auf den ersten Blick, dass Zorro wohl eingeschlafen war. Mit dem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht, gegen das ich einfach nichts unternehmen konnte, näherte ich mich und blieb direkt vor dem Bett stehen. Er sah friedlich aus, wie er dalag und schlief. Ein lautloses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und dass ihm die entzündete Wunde fürchterlich hohes Fieber verschaffte, merkte man kaum. Besonders nicht, da er sich plötzlich auf die Seite drehte und einen Arm um meine Beine schlang.

»Hey, immer langsam!«, lachte ich und stellte die mitgebrachten Sachen auf den Boden, »Du schläfst ja gar nicht!«

»Hm, nein...«, grinste er, »Da hab ich dich ganz schön reingelegt, was?«

»Hast du«, gab ich zu und ging vor dem Bett in die Hocke, damit wir auf gleicher Höhe waren. Wir sahen uns an und wenn nicht zuvor schon, dann war es dieser Augenblick, in dem wir in stummer Übereinkunft beschlossen, dass wir einander gehörten. Ich küsste ihn vorsichtig, dann meinte ich: »Ich hab was für dich.«

»Hm, was denn?«

»Na, das hier«, ich befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung, dann nahm ich die Essigflasche in die Hand.

»Siehst du? Das ist Essig. Und das ist ein Eimer Wasser. Und jetzt schütte ich den Essig hier rein, so... Fertig. Jetzt haben wir einen Eimer Essigwasser.«

»Koch!«, er sah mich fest entschlossen an, »Das trink ich nicht auch noch! Nicht den ganzen Eimer voll!«

»Das sollst du ja auch gar nicht«, schmunzelte ich und erhob mich. Unter seinem kritischen Blick schleppte ich alles ans untere Bettende, auf dem ich mich auch sogleich niederließ.

»Was soll das dann werden?«, fragte er unsicher.

»Ich tauche jetzt ein paar von den Tüchern hier ein«, erklärte ich mein weiteres Vorgehen, »Pass auf, so... Und jetzt, nachdem wir sie getränkt haben, muss ich dir die Hose ein kleines Bisschen ausziehen...«

Er glotzte mich ungläubig an. Natürlich, ich musste zugeben, an seiner Stelle hätte ich das auch nicht erwartet. Was mich aber nicht daran hinderte, mein Vorhaben ohne Zögern in die Tat umzusetzen.

»Koch...! Was...?«

»Und jetzt, da wir das auch hinter uns haben, nehme ich die nassen Laken und wickel sie dir...«

»Nein! Oh nein!«, bevor ich zum Zug kommen konnte, hatte er seine Beine wieder unter der Decke versteckt, »Alles, Koch, aber keine Wadenwickel!«

»Die sind aber gut gegen das Fieber!«, versuchte ich ihn zu überreden.

»Mir egal! Ich hab doch eh schon den Fiebersaft genommen!«

»Der hat aber nicht gereicht, falls du das merkst!«

»Nein! Ich will nicht!«

Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte er sich trotzig abgewandt. Kranke Marimos schienen sich generell wie Kleinkinder zu benehmen.

»Stell dich nicht so an und gib deine Beine her!«, befahl ich.

»Nein! Ganz einfach nein!«

»Gut, wie du willst...«, ich warf das nasse Laken zurück in den Eimer und trocknete mir die Hände an einem anderen ab, »Dann muss ich dich wohl oder übel ein klein wenig bestechen.«

»Pfff, _wie_ willst du denn _mich_ bestechen?! Das funktioniert nicht! Kannst gleich aufgeben!«

»Sei dir da mal nur nicht so sicher«, feixte ich hinterhältig und ließ eine meiner Hände weit an seinem Körper hinauf bis unter die Decke wandern, »Wo haben wir denn...? Ahh, genau hier...«

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich ihn zwischen seinen Beinen umfasste.

»Nein, Koch...! Nicht...! Hör auf damit...!«

Es brauchte nicht viel, wie ich zu meinem ganz eigenen Vergnügen feststellte. Vielleicht zwei, drei Male fuhr ich daran hinauf und hinab, dann hatte ich ihn bereits so weit, dass er sein Gefallen daran nicht mehr leugnen konnte.

»Na, da ist einer vielleicht ungezogen...«, grinste ich, während er sich voll unterdrückter Gefühle auf die Unterlippe biss.

»Aber ich soll ja damit aufhören«, fügte ich an, als sei es mir gerade eben erst wieder eingefallen, und zog meine Hand zurück. Das war ihm jedoch auch nicht Recht.

»Halt! Was, was soll das denn...?!«, rief er entsetzt, »Mach sofort weiter!«

»Hättest du wohl gerne, was? Na, du weißt ja, was du dafür tun musst.«

Ich warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Er begriff sofort.

»Ohh, Mann! Na gut!«

Wütend schob er seine Beine unter der Decke hervor.

»Hier bitte!«, knurrte er, »Aber beeil dich!«

»Brav«, war mein ganzer Kommentar dazu, dann machte ich mich daran, die nassen Tücher irgendwie um seine Beine zu wickeln. Ich sicherte sie mit den trockenen, schließlich deckte ich ihn wieder zu.

»So, und jetzt...«, sagte ich, erhob mich und knipste das Licht aus, »...komm ich zu dir ins Bett.«

Alles, was den Raum nun noch erhellte, waren die Lichter der Stadt, die durch das Fenster hereinschienen. Warm und bunt flossen sie in einem verworrenen Spiel aus Schemen und Farben die Wand hinunter, trafen sich auf dem Boden und tauchten das Bett in ein geheimnisvolles Glänzen. Rasch hatte ich mich all meiner Klamotten entledigt. Mein ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach Nähe. Diese Nähe, die nur einer mir geben konnte.

Ich kroch vorsichtig, aber dennoch zielstrebig unter die Bettdecke, wo mich bereits Zorro erwartete. Sein Blick unsicher, vermischt mit eine Spur Neugierde. Dass ihn eine ungewollte Anspannung durchfuhr, als ich dicht neben ihm zu liegen kam, verwunderte mich keineswegs. So vollkommen nackt war das noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. Etwas Ungewohntes, das ihm ungefähr so fremd war wie mir die Tatsache, dass er all mein Tun nicht nur duldete, sondern genoss. Ich umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen, dann küsste ich ihn innig. Nie mehr wieder wollte ich dieses Gefühl missen müssen; wenn möglich, dann wollte ich für immer genau hier bleiben. Hier, wo ich von ganzem Herzen geliebt wurde.

»Sag mal, Koch?«, fragte Zorro irgendwann und sah mich leicht verwirrt an, »Hattest du nicht... etwas vor?«

Sein verschämter Blick wanderte weit hinab unter die Decke. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hätte ich das tatsächlich beinahe vergessen.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?«, sagte ich ernst, drängte ihn aber dennoch auf den Rücken, so dass ich obenauf lag.

»Natürlich.«

»Ich meine nur: Du bist krank. Hältst du das aus oder...?«

»Wenn es nach Chopper ginge, dann nicht«, erwiderte er, »Aber ich _brauch_ das jetzt, verstehst du?«

»Ich weiß schon, was du meinst...«, lächelte ich, »Ich bin auch vorsichtiger als beim letzten...«

Ich unterbrach mich selber, unliebsam daran erinnert, welche Unannehmlichkeiten ich ihm vor genau einer Woche beschert hatte.

»Ogott, bitte lass uns so tun, als wäre das letzte Mal nicht gewesen. Ich, ich...«

»Warum?«

Er suchte fragend nach meinem Blick, doch vor lauter Schuldgefühlen traute ich mich nicht, ihn anzusehen.

»Weil ich viel zu grob war, verdammt!«, brachte ich schließlich hervor, »Ich hab dir dein erstes Mal versaut, ich Arsch! Es tut mir so Leid! Ich versprech dir auch...!«

»Scht, sei still«, er hielt mir den Mund zu, woraufhin ich ihn verwundert anstarrte, »Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Mir hat das... also... ich fand das gar nicht so schlimm, dass du nicht vorsichtig warst...«

Er wurde rot und nahm seine Hand wieder von meinem Mund. Hatte ich mir da etwa einen kleinen Masochisten geangelt?

»Ach, so ist das?«

Mich schon gar nicht mehr so schuldig fühlend richtete ich mich auf, bis ich zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. Mittlerweile war es nicht nur er, der das, was wir vorhatten, dringend brauchte.

»Tja, jetzt ist die große Frage, wo wir stehen geblieben waren...«, grinste ich, während ich mit einem meiner Finger langsam über seine Brust und noch viel weiter nach unten fuhr.

»Koch...!«

»Hm, stimmt... Hier irgendwo, nicht wahr...?«

Als ich ihn diesmal berührte, entwich ihm ein unterdrücktes Keuchen. Dass er so unmittelbar auf mich reagierte, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Er war sensibler als er aussah und auch jetzt versuchte er trotz der Schauer, die seinen ganzen Körper hinabliefen, mich anzulächeln.

»Worauf wartest du eigentlich...?«, stieß er im Flüsterton hervor, »Mach doch einfach...«

Er überraschte mich einmal mehr, indem er mich mit seinen Beinen näher an sich heranzog. Diese so plötzlich von ihm ausgehende Initative gemeinsam mit seinen Händen, die mich um die Mitte packten, raubte mir fast den Verstand. Er wollte mich! Er wollte mich tatsächlich genauso sehr wie ich ihn! Als ich nun von purer Leidenschaft entflammt seiner Bitte nachkam, glich dies einem Eintauchen in eine Welt, die nur wir beide kannten.

»Verdammt, Sanji...!«

Auf diese Weise mit ihm vereint, war es mir möglich, jede einzelne seiner Gefühlsregungen zu spüren, als wären es die meinigen. Jedes Erschaudern, das von eben jener einzigartigen Verbindung herrührte, sprang von ihm direkt auf mich über. Genauso wie er mich immer fester an sich drückte, desto inniger und besitzergreifender ich mit meinen Bewegungen wurde. Sein bloßer, schweißnasser Körper unter mir, seine Muskeln, die mich mit aller Macht zu Höchstleistungen trieben, und der tiefgründige Blick seiner im spärlichen Licht schwarz glänzenden Augen; all das war es, was ich in mir aufnahm, um es auf meine Weise für ihn zu reflektieren. Ich war auf ihm, ich war in ihm, wir waren uns näher als je zuvor. Für mich gab es im Augenblick nichts Wichtigeres, als ihm immer und immer wieder meine bedingungslose Liebe zu beweisen.

Und dann, als ich im perfekten Zusammenspiel unserer Gefühle und unserer beiden Körper seinen Namen rief und er den meinen, gab es nur noch eines für mich auf der Welt: Ihn und mich. Ihn, der mich tief im Innersten zu spüren gelernt hatte, und mich, der ich gierig an ihn gepresst wurde. Wir waren eins und das war richtig so. Niemals mehr hätte ich ihn verlassen können. Ganz einfach deshalb, weil er bei mir war und ich bei ihm und wir einander liebten. Ein Zustand, den ich mir für alle Ewigkeit wünschte. Und eine Ewigkeit schien er auch anzudauern, als ich in Zorros Augen sah und wusste, dass er meine Gedanken teilte.

* * *

_Robins Part:_

Es gehörte zwar nicht gerade zu den ritterlichsten aller Taten, zwei Kumpel beim Sex auszuspionieren, aber immerhin hatten wir jeden Grund dazu. Wer hatte denn schließlich Sanjis Launen und Zorros unbändigen Zorn auf sich selbst ertragen müssen? Und wer hatte unablässig nach neuen Listen gesucht, den beiden endlich ein Geständnis zu entlocken?

Genau, das waren Nami und ich gewesen. Ihnen jetzt bei ihrem zügellosen Treiben zuzusehen, empfanden wir nur als gerechte Entschädigung für unsere Mühen.

»Ach, die zwei sind ja so niedlich!«, seufzte Nami nun schon zum ungefähr dritten Mal und schob sich eines der mitgebrachten Popcorn in den Mund.

»Schön für euch, wenn ihr das findet!«, grunzte Ace, der mit verschränkten Armen auf der Couch saß. Als klar geworden war, dass es allmählich zur Sache ging, hatten er und Lysop die Stellung am Guckloch großzügig an uns abgetreten.

»Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass die beiden jetzt auch zusammen sind!«, fuhr er mit schwelendem Zorn fort.

»Ist das denn so schlimm?«, fragte Nami, ohne ihren Blick vom Geschehen in Zorros Zimmer abzuwenden, »Gerade das hatten wir doch beabsichtigt.«

»Na, _ihr_ müsst auch nicht mit ihnen auf einem Gang wohnen!«

»Oder unter ihnen«, ergänzte Lysop tonlos.

»Na, wir wohnen über ihnen«, entgegnete Nami, »Und? Das stört uns kein bisschen. Was, Robin?«

»Nein, ich glaub nicht«, lächelte ich.

»Ihr seid auch alle beide Frauen!«, jammerte Lysop, »Und zur Not habt ihr jemanden, an dem ihr euch abreagieren könnt!«

»Stimmt! Jetzt sind Lysop und ich die einzigen hier am Schiff, die niemanden für gewisse Beschäftigungen haben! Oberätzend ist das!«

»Ach, machen Brook und Chopper etwa auch miteinander rum?«

Ich hob den Kopf und sah die beiden Trauerklöße mit gespielter Überraschung an.

»Sehr witzig, Robin!«, schnaubte Ace, »Die beiden zählen doch nicht!«

»Na, das kann man dann nur noch als Pech für euch bezeichnen«, grinste Nami, die nun ebenfalls aufblickte.

»Vielen Dank auch!«, maulten beide.

»Bitte, bitte! Ich für meinen Teil bin sehr froh, dass ich Ruffy habe. Er ist immer so niedlich, wenn er...«

»Halt die Klappe!«, rief Lysop, »Ace, das macht die doch extra!«

»...und außerdem kann ich immer zu ihm ins Zimmer, wenn Frankie bei Robin übernachtet...«

Sie warf den beiden einen schiefen Blick zu. Es machte ihr sichtlich Spaß, sie zu ärgern.

»Ich glaub, ich gehe!«, brummte Ace und erhob sich, »Gibt ja sowieso nichts Interessantes mehr zu sehen hier! Dass die beiden sich gerade das letzte Bisschen Verstand wegvögeln, wissen wir ja schon! Da kann ich mir genausogut in meinem Zimmer einen runterholen und danach in Selbstmitleid zerfließen!«

Ohne uns eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stapfte er davon und aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Bis die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, herrschte angespannte Stille. Schließlich jedoch begann Nami hämisch zu kichern.

»Hi, hi, hi, Lysop!«, giggelte sie, »Willst du ihm die ganze Sache nicht ein wenig erleichtern und ihm Gesellschaft leisten bei seinem glorreichen Vorhaben?! Das könnt ihr zwei doch so gut!«

»Mann!«

Wütend sprang auch er auf. Sie hatte einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, denn keiner von beiden war auf die Sache mit den Colaschnüren besonders gut zu sprechen.

»Nein, im Ernst, Lysop«, stimmte ich Nami amüsiert zu, »Wenn du dich das nächste Mal nicht beherrschen kannst, dann leg doch Ace flach.«

Nach diesen Worten brach Nami beinahe ab vor Lachen. Die Vorstellung war aber auch zu komisch. Nur für Lysop selber nicht.

»Wisst ihr was?!«, schnaubte er beleidigt, während er denselben Weg einschlug wie zuvor schon Ace, »Wenn ihr so weitermacht, dann tu ich das auch! Nur, damit ihr was zu gaffen habt, ihr doofen Hühner!«

Und damit waren wir auch ihn los.

»Glaubst du, der hat das Ernst gemeint?«, fragte Nami, bemüht, nicht in noch mehr Gelächter auszubrechen.

»Weiß ich nicht. Aber das ist Lysop. Der ist schnell mal auf der theatralischen Seite.«

»Ha, ha, aber wenn, Robin! Wenn! Die zwei! Stell dir das vor, das _geht nicht_!«

»Wieso denn nicht?«, lächelte ich, »Was meinst du, wozu Lysops Nase sonst gut ist?«

»Aufhören! _Aufhören!_ Ich platz gleich!«

Sie lag lachend auf dem Fußboden und hielt sich den Bauch. Doch auch ich musste zugeben, dass Lysop und Ace ein geradezu lächerliches Pärchen abgaben. Gut nur, dass ich das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit niemals ernsthaft zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Sanji lag auf meiner Brust und lächelte mich an. Nach all unseren heftigen Liebesbeweisen war es das, was mich am allermeisten berührte – dass er einfach nur im Stillen daliegen und sich über meine Anwesenheit freuen konnte. Ich hob meine einbandagierte Hand und fuhr damit durch sein blondes Haar. Den Schmerz, den dies verursachte, spürte ich schon kaum mehr, immerhin war es so viel wichtiger, unsere gegenseitige Zuneigung aufrecht zu erhalten. Nur dafür blendete ich auch meinen Allgemeinzustand wie auch den der Bettwäsche aus. Sex und Wadenwickel hatten das ihrige getan und auch die Wunde an meiner Brust hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen.

»Was überlegst du, Marimo?«, fragte Sanji irgendwann, weiterhin mit diesem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

»Nichts Besonderes, aber...«, ich schmunzelte, »Guck mal: Ich hab abgefärbt.«

Zärtlich berührte ich seine Brust, die wie auch die meisten anderen Dinge um mich her blutverschmiert war. Er folgte meinem Blick, dann riss er schockiert die Augen auf.

»Scheiße, ist das...?! Ist das wieder aufgegangen!?«

Er musterte hektisch den Verband, der rot und feucht glänzte, doch ich schüttelte nur beruhigend den Kopf.

»Und wenn schon, lass es gut sein. Ist nicht so schlimm.«

»Bist du dir sicher? Soll ich nicht besser Chopper...?«

»Damit der dann sieht, _warum_ die Wunde wieder offen ist?«, ich drückte ihn fester an mich, »Lieber nicht.«

Immer noch etwas beunruhigt, aber meinen Worten immerhin Glauben schenkend legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf mir zurecht.

»Ach, Marimo«, seufzte er zufrieden, »Wie lange wir das hier schon hätten haben können...«

»Schon ziemlich lange, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre«, antwortete ich, während ich in mir nach dem Moment suchte, in dem ich festgestellt hatte, dass es keinen hübscheren Mann als ihn geben konnte. Der lag schon Ewigkeiten zurück, wie mir gerade bewusst wurde, und eigentlich war es mir peinlich.

»Ja, ehrlich?«, er sah mich interessiert an, »Wie lange denn?«

»Sag ich nicht. Du lachst.«

»Ich brauch gar nicht zu lachen, so lange wie ich dich schon toll finde...«

»Doch, du lachst ganz bestimmt. Bei mir ist das mit Sicherheit länger her.«

»Kann gar nicht sein.«

»Doch! Bestimmt!«

»Nee, Marimo...«, gluckste er, »Das glaub ich erst, wenn du's mir sagst.«

Er küsste mich auf die Stelle knapp über dem Verband, dann sah er mich wieder neugierig an. So konnte ich ihm unmöglich eine Bitte abschlagen.

»Na gut«, murmelte ich verschämt, »Aber wehe, du lachst!«

»Und wenn ich es täte, wäre das dann so schlimm?«

»Natürlich nicht, aber...«

»Siehst du. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!«

Sein Lächeln war etwas Verschmitztes geworden. War das wirklich derselbe Koch, der mich Wochen zuvor noch täglich einen Volltrottel geschimpft hatte?

»Okay...«, begann ich mit einem Seufzen, »Sagen wir so... Die Narbe da hatte ich noch nicht.«

Ich deutete auf den langen, hässlichen Schnitt, der meine frische Wunde kreuzte.

»Und überhaupt«, fuhr ich fort, »Wir hatten noch kein einziges Wort miteinander geredet.«

Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an und wartete auf Gelächter. Das kam auch. Aber aus einem völlig anderen Grund.

»Ach...! Ach, Marimo!«, lachte er, »Das heißt dann ja...! Ha, ha, gleichfalls!«

»Gleichfalls?«

»Na, ich hab dich gesehen und – WAMM! – war hin und weg.«

Er kicherte noch mehr, während ich mir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

»Dann waren wir aber ganz schön blöd«, schlussfolgerte ich.

»Ziemlich blöd sogar«, stimmte er mir zu, »Und überleg mal, was wir jetzt alles zum Nachholen haben.«

Ich sah ihn nur mit in die Höhe gezogener Augenbraue an.

»Na, wenn wir seitdem jeden Tag mindestens einmal...«, rechnete er nach, »Wahnsinn! Da komm ich auf mindestens eintausendmal!«

»Das geht aber gar nicht«, brummte ich lächelnd und drehte mich mit ihm auf die Seite, »Da müssen wir schleunigst etwas daran ändern.«

»Ja, aber nicht mehr heute.«

Er küsste mich, dann rutschte er noch etwas näher an mich heran. Sein ganzer Körper so dicht an meinem war immer noch ein aufregendes Erlebnis für mich, weshalb ich zunächst auch ganz still hielt. Ich wartete. Was er wohl vorhatte?

»Zorro?«, murmelte er und sah mich von unten her an, »Hältst du mich fest?«

»Immer doch, Sanji.«

Ich entspannte mich und umfasste ihn sanft mit beiden Armen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der so unabhängige, starke Koch eines Tages ausgerechnet mir diese Frage stellen würde?

»Schlaf gut«, flüsterte ich und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, »Ich hab dich lieb.«

»Ich dich auch«, gab er die Antwort, die mir mehr bedeutete als alle Schwerter und jedes Training auf der Welt zusammen. Dann kuschelte er sich ruhig und zufrieden an mich, eine Hand um meine Mitte, die andere an meiner Brust.

Ich sah ihn noch lange an, nachdem er eingeschlafen war, und war froh. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit der Ungewissheit und des Wartens, war er, was ich mir schon immer für ihn gewünscht hatte. Er war mein Koch. Derjenige, den ich achtete und den ich beschützen würde, komme was wolle.

_So gesehen ist es eigentlich ganz gut, dass ich den Kampf in der Stadt verloren hab_, überlegte ich, _Das hier wäre sonst nie passiert._

Mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln drückte ich Sanji noch einmal an mich, dann schlief auch ich ein.

**I love you, Idiot**** - Ende**

* * *

Okay... jetzt... SIND SIE ENDLICH ZUSAMMEN! 3 3 3 XD

Und was als nächstes kommt, das kann man sich zusammendenken, wenn man alle Anzeichen richtig deutet... ;)

20


	20. Unverhofft kommt oft

Ich bedank mich an dieser Stelle besser gleich für all die Kommentare auf das vorhergehende Kapitel. Ich hoffe sehr, dass die Geschichte auch weiterhin Anklang findet, selbst wenn Zorro und Sanji jetzt nicht mehr das einzige yaoi-Pairing sein werden... ehhmm... ^^; Aber was ich so euren Kommentaren entnehmen konnte, habt ihr eh gar nichts gegen Lysop und Ace XD Also dann mal schnell weitergelesen...

* * *

**Unverhofft kommt oft**

_Sanjis Part:_

Ich wurde wach, weil sich jemand neben mir bewegte. Jemand, der seine Arme um mich gelegt hatte und leise schnarchte. Nach genauerer Betrachtung stellte ich außerdem fest, dass ich mich weder in meinem Bett noch in meinem Zimmer befand. Wo zum Kuckuck war ich eigentlich!?

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen. Doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass derjenige, der mich festhielt, einen solchen Schraubstockgriff beherrschte.

_Was soll das?! Wer ist denn das?! Wie kann das sein, dass ich...?!_

Die jähe Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Donnerschlag. Es war der Marimo. Ich lag neben dem Marimo in seinem Bett und beide hatten wir überhaupt nichts an! Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich an die verunglückten Theaterproben erinnert.

»Nein!«, flüsterte ich hektisch, »Nein, nicht _schon _wieder!«

Es war schwierig, aber nach einem stummen Kampf hatte ich mich aus seinen Armen befreit. Das Fieber war es gewesen, das ihn zu allem bewegt hatte, was gestern zwischen uns geschehen war. Das Fieber und sonst gar nichts, da war ich mir sicher. Ich hätte schön blöd sein müssen, um ernsthaft zu glauben, er würde mich lieben.

»Hnn... Koch...«

Es war nur ein schlaftrunkenes Murmeln, aber es ließ mich schockiert in der Bewegung innehalten. Wenn er jetzt aufwachte und bemerkte, was ich mir erlaubt hatte, dann...

»...wo willst du denn hin?«

Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah mich aus ihnen heraus fragend an. Nicht herausfordernd, nicht mürrisch, einfach nur fragend; fast ein wenig so, als hätte er Angst vor meiner Antwort.

»Na ja, weißt du...«

»Du sollst doch bei mir bleiben«, murmelte er dazwischen und zog mich zurück in seine Umarmung. Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich ein verdutztes Gesicht machte.

»Mo-moment mal... Du, du... hast das gestern wirklich ernst gemeint?«

»Natürlich hab ich«, brummte er, »Sonst wärst du schon längst rausgeflogen.«

Er sah mich bestimmt an. Woraufhin ich erleichtert lächelnd die Augen schloss und ihn ebenfalls in meine Arme nahm. Die Zeit des Zweifelns und des gegenseitigen Misstrauens war endgültig vorbei. Und noch einmal, wenn ich seine Liebe zu mir in Frage stellen würde, käme ich mir selber dumm dabei vor.

»Ich hab dich so lieb«, flüsterte ich vollends zufrieden in seinen Verband hinein. Zorro antwortete nicht. Er drückte mich fest an sich und vergrub eine Hand in meinen Haaren. Es war tatsächlich echt. Kein Traum, kein Resultat seines durchgestandenen Fiebers und auch kein schlechter Scherz; er liebte mich genauso sehr wie ich ihn.

Irgendwann sah ich auf zu ihm und entdeckte, dass sein Blick die ganze Zeit über schon auf mir ruhte.

»Chopper wird so schimpfen, wenn er die Verbände sieht«, sagte er.

»Ach, die wechseln wir aus. Dann merkt er gar nichts davon.«

»Tut er wohl. So voller Blut wie das alles ist...«

Er berührte zaghaft meinen Oberarm. Natürlich hatte er Recht: Rings um ihn her verrieten rote Schlieren nicht nur auf mir, sondern auch auf dem Bett, wie sehr die Wunde an seiner Brust wieder geblutet haben musste.

»Jetzt, wo du es sagst...«, begann ich und musterte skeptisch die Decke, »Wir gehören eigentlich alle beide unter die Dusche. Und das Bett gleich hinterher.«

»Nein, Koch. Nicht das Bett.«

»Ja, okay, das muss neu bezogen werden. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?«

»Kurz vor vier«, antwortete Zorro, »Wirklich lange geschlafen haben wir ja nicht.«

»Ist doch egal«, gähnte ich und streckte mich ausgiebig, »Lass uns schnell rüber ins Bad gehen und uns duschen. Dann bezieh ich das Bett neu und wechsel deine Verbände aus. Danach können wir uns ja wieder hinlegen.«

Ich setzte mich auf und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor ich tatsächlich vom Bett aufstand. Nach einer solch wundervollen, gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht den Morgen mit ihm zu beginnen, ließ das Glücksgefühl in mir erneut anschwellen. Unsere Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden zu zweit waren dieselben und nun gab es da auch diese Gewissheit in mir, die mir sagte, dass es nie wieder aufhören musste. All das, was ich wollte, würde auch er wollen.

Nun gut, so ziemlich alles. Bereits meine nächste Aktion war von weniger Erfolg gekrönt.

»Nein, Koch! Lass das! Das kann ich auch alleine!«

Ich hatte zuvorkommend sein und ihm aus dem Bett helfen wollen. Leider hatte ich jedoch auch vergessen, wie ungern er Hilfe annahm.

»Okay, okay!«, ich zog meine Hände wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurück und ließ Zorro einfach mal machen, »Wie du willst!«

Er setzte sich erstaunlich rasch auf. Bereute es im nächsten Moment aber gleich wieder.

»Uhh, Mann... Wieso dreht sich denn alles...?«

Ich sagte nichts dazu, sondern machte nur ein missbilligendes Gesicht. Im unvernünftig-Sein stand er mir in nichts nach.

»Soll ich nicht doch vielleicht...?«

»Nein! Nein, Koch!«, mit enormem Kraftaufwand und zitternden Beinen stieg er aus dem Bett, »Es geht schon. Ich brauch keine Hilfe. Ich...«

So seine Worte, während er auch schon umfiel. Glück für ihn, dass ich gleich in der Nähe stand und ihn auffangen konnte.

»Und ob du die brauchst, du Sturschädel!«, zischte ich unter seiner Last. Er war schwer.

»Nein, brauch ich nicht!«, brüllte er zurück, »Lass mich wieder los!«

»Das hättest du wohl gern, was?! Damit du dich der Länge nach auf den Fußboden legen kannst!«

»Ich – kann – alleine – gehen!«, versuchte er es mir noch einmal eindringlich klar zu machen. Doch viel erreichte er damit nicht. Allerhöchstens, dass ich mich taub für sein Gezeter stellte, ihn um die Mitte packte und ihn mit mir auf den Gang hinaus schleppte. Er murrte die ganze Zeit über weiter, während meine größte Sorge dabei war, dass uns jemand so entdecken könnte. Nicht, dass es mir wirklich peinlich gewesen wäre, aber so früh morgens waren Eindringlinge das Letzte, das ich in der wundervollen Welt voller Liebe haben wollte, die ich gemeinsam mit ihm errichtet hatte.

Ich stieß mit dem linken Fuß die Tür zum Badezimmer auf, dann bugsierte ich Zorro irgendwie zur Dusche hinüber.

»Setz dich da hin!«, schnaufte ich und ließ ihn los.

»Aber...!«

Es nutzte ihm nichts, dass er mit aller Willenskraft versuchte, stehend die Dusche zu erklimmen. Letztendlich sank er doch gegen die geflieste Wand und rutschte an ihr hinab.

»Das ist erbärmlich«, murrte er mit gesenktem Kopf, »Ich kann noch nicht einmal alleine ins Bad gehen, geschweige denn duschen. Das muss dir doch zu peinlich zum Zusehen sein.«

»Du bist verletzt und eine Woche im Koma gelegen«, erwiderte ich, während ich die Tür schloss, »Eigentlich ist es erstaunlich, dass du mir nicht gestern beim Sex schon zusammengeklappt bist.«

Ich kehrte zu ihm zurück, dann stieg ich ohne lange zu Zögern ebenfalls in die Dusche. Kaum hatte ich jedoch den Vorhang hinter mir zugezogen und mich zu Zorro umgedreht, musste ich feststellen, dass meine Anwesenheit eine ganz spezielle Wirkung auf ihn zu haben schien.

»Sag mal, du kannst gar nicht genug kriegen, oder wie?«

»Mann, Koch! Das... das...!«, er wandte verschämt den Blick ab, »Da kann ich doch auch nichts dafür! Das liegt alles an dir... wenn du hier so ganz ohne Klamotten rumlaufen musst...«

Ich unterbrach ihn leise kichernd.

»So, so, das liegt alles nur an mir...«, langsam ließ ich mich vor ihn auf die Knie sinken, »Aber ich brauch eigentlich gar nicht reden; mir geht es da ganz ähnlich...«

Schon nicht mehr ganz so zögerlich umfasste ich ihn, zog ihn dicht an mich heran. Erwidert wurde dies, indem Zorro sich ohne Vorwarnung und mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gierig auf mich stürzte. Er verhielt sich ähnlich wie wenn er kämpfte; gestern schon so wie gerade eben verwandelte er sich von einem Moment zum nächsten in eine völlig andere Person. Zuvor noch schüchtern und zurückhaltend, bestach er nun durch das bloße Verlangen und die bedingungslose Liebe, die er mich mit jeder neuen Berührung spüren ließ. Ich genoss es und freute mich im Stillen über die Tatsache, dass er alleine auf mich so reagierte. Niemand sonst, weder Frau noch Mann, hatte jemals den Weg zu seinem Herzen gefunden. Was auch verständlich war, immerhin war es ein sehr weiter und sehr steiniger voller Strapazen gewesen.

Ich küsste ihn innig und wurde mir einmal mehr dessen bewusst, dass wir einander wirklich und wahrhaftig liebten. Zwar war noch ungewiss, wie sich dies auf unseren Alltag auswirken würde, doch machte es mich tief aus meinem Innersten heraus glücklich. Immerhin hatte ich lange genug genau hierauf gewartet.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Immer noch halb in meinen Träumen versunken drehte ich mich zur Seite. Ich wollte noch nicht aufwachen. Es war gerade so schön.

»Hnn...mmm... Marco...«

Ich klammerte mich krampfhaft an diesem Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen fest, doch wie das nun mal so war, entglitt er mir auf diese Weise nur noch schneller. Im nächsten Augenblick war ich hellwach und starrte an die Decke.

Dann erst begriff ich, was genau mich da gerade geweckt hatte. Geräusche. Solche, die von nebenan aus der Dusche drangen. Nicht, dass ich das nicht gewohnt war: Wenn man sein Bett direkt neben dem Badezimmer stehen hatte und mindestens fünf von neun Leuten die Angewohnheit hatten, unter der Dusche die fürchterlichsten Lieder zu singen, brauchte man keinen Wecker mehr. Seltsam fand ich nur, dass es draußen eigentlich noch viel zu finster war, als dass ein normaler Mensch sich ins Bad begab. Außerdem waren das wirklich ominöse Laute, die da zu mir herüberdrangen. War das Sanji? Nein, klang irgendwie nach Zorro. Oder doch Sanji? Waren das etwa vielleicht...?

»Nein! Nein, Jungs! Jetzt kommt schon! Was soll denn das so früh am Morgen?!«

Natürlich hörte keiner meinen empörten Aufschrei. Die beiden fuhren fröhlich fort mit ihrer lautstarken Beschäftigung, gegen die ich so wahrscheinlich gar nichts gehabt hätte. Nicht, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es sich um Sanji und Zorro handelte. Wobei das allerdings das geringere Problem war, wie mir mit einemmal bewusst wurde. Schuldgefühle rannen wie heißes Wasser meinen ganzen Körper hinab. Ich setzte mich schockiert auf und hielt mir die Ohren zu. Es war nicht Vivi gewesen, die auf das unzüchtige Treiben im Bad hin in meinen Träumen erschienen war. Stattdessen hatte man sich einen Scherz erlaubt und mich an längst zurückliegende Ereignisse erinnert, die besser in der Vergangenheit begraben geblieben wären.

_Ich hab von Marco geträumt!_

Der Gedanke alleine war schon erschütternd genug. Schlimmer wurde es nur noch dadurch, dass es nichts half, sich Vivi ins Gedächtnis rufen zu wollen. Dank der beiden Schwulen nebenan war es mir unmöglich, mich auf einen imaginären weiblichen Körper und die damit verbundenen Gefühlsregungen zu konzentrieren.

_Ich hab verdammt nochmal von Marco geträumt! Das ist mir die letzten drei Jahre nicht passiert!_

Kurz nachdem ich ihm den Laufpass gegeben hatte, da war er noch jede zweite Nacht in meinen Träumen erschienen, natürlich. Aber selbst das hatte sich schnell gelegt. Jetzt so urplötzlich wieder daran erinnert zu werden, dass Vivi eigentlich die Ausnahme war, war folglich ein halber Weltuntergang für mich. Schuldgefühle begannen an mir zu nagen, und die nicht nur gegenüber meiner Verlobten. Würde Ruffy jemals herausfinden, dass ich, in dem er den unfehlbaren großen Bruder sah, den größten Teil meines Liebeslebens den Männern gewidmet hatte... Ich wusste nicht, was dann geschehen würde. Nur deshalb hatte ich damals bei Choppers Untersuchungstest hartnäckig jede Anschuldigung von mir gewiesen. Wenn ich nicht den Schein hätte wahren müssen, hätte ich jedoch sehr schnell zugegeben, dass ich zu einer schwulen Beziehung keineswegs nein sagen würde.

In genau diesem Moment war von drüben ein vielsagendes Aufstöhnen zu hören. War ja auch allmählich an der Zeit gewesen.

»Seid ihr dann endlich mal fertig, ja?!«, schnauzte ich wütend auf mich selbst die Wand an, »Hallelujah! Und grad schön war's! Oh Mann, das hält doch keiner aus! Ich glaub, ich geh!«

Weshalb ich auch kurzerhand aus dem Bett kroch. Zwar war ich seit Wochen unausgelastet, doch selber Hand anzulegen, hätte ich in meinem gegenwärtigen Zustand nicht gewagt. Nicht, wenn ich dabei eigentlich an Vivi hätte denken sollen, vor meinem inneren Auge aber immer nur Marco auftauchte.

Fest entschlossen, das Geschehene so schnell wie möglich wieder zu vergessen, machte ich mich auf den Weg aus meinem Zimmer. Zwar brauchte ich um vier Uhr morgens noch nicht auf Gesellschaft zu hoffen, aber drüben im Gemeinschaftsraum lag immer noch die Zeitung von gestern. Mit etwas Glück hatte Robin vor lauter »Zorro ist wieder wach« bestimmt vergessen, das Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

Der heutige Tag schien es einfach nicht gut mit mir zu meinen. Das war mir eigentlich schon klar geworden, als ich vor der verschlossenen Badezimmertür stehend festgestellt hatte, dass es vollkommen egal war, zu welch unmenschlichen Zeiten man aufstand: Die Dusche war immer besetzt. Aber weil ich nun schon mal wach war, konnte ich mich auch nicht wieder hinlegen. Ein sinnvollerer Zeitvertreib war es doch, wenn ich im Wäscheraum meiner die ganze Woche über vernachlässigten Pflicht nachging.

In der Tat hatte ich die Hälfte schon fast geschafft, als die Tür aufging. Ich sah von Frankies ölverschmiertem Hemd auf und entdeckte Sanji.

»'Morgen, Lysop«, säuselte er und das Grinsen, das er dabei aufgesetzt hatte, war so breit, dass ich beinahe dachte, er wäre betrunken.

»Guten Morgen, Sanji«, antwortete ich, »Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als ich vorhin aufgestanden bin, um mich zu... IGITT, LASS DAS DOCH!«

Er hatte mir ein widerliches Wäschebündel mitten ins Gesicht geworfen. Ich fing es auf, dann rief ich empört: »Du bist so ein Ferkel, Sanji! Aber echt! Man wirft doch nicht anderen Leuten seine schmutzige Wäsche ins Gesicht! Was ist das eigentlich...?«

Ich hielt es ein Stückchen ausgebreitet vor mir in die Höhe. Es schien aus dreierlei riesenhaften Teilen zu bestehen und war mit den unmöglichsten Flecken übersät.

_Die Tischdecke?!_

»Ach, Lysop!«, jauchzte Sanji da und als ich ihm einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf, pustete er im Türrahmen lehnend Herzchenwolken in die Luft, »Ich bin so verliebt...«

»Schön für dich!«, schnaubte ich, »In wen denn bloß?!«

Nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort auf meine Frage erwartend knäulte ich die Wäsche wieder zusammen. Dass bei mir nicht eher der Groschen fiel, wurmte mich im Nachhinein ziemlich.

»Na, in den Marimo natürlich...«, seufzte Sanji mit verklärtem Blick.

»Erzähl mir was Neues.«

»In den Marimo...«, überging er mich, »Mit dem ich so herrlich die Nacht verbracht hab...«

Ich sah ihn feixend zu mir herüberschielen. Oder besser gesagt: Auf den Wäscheklumpen hinab, den ich immer noch auf meinem Schoß hatte. Wollte er mir damit etwa sagen, dass das...?

»Nein, Sanji! D-das ist n-nicht Zorros Bettwäsche, oder?!«

»Na ja, ich hab ihm Wadenwickel gemacht, er hat ein bisschen zu bluten angefangen und alles andere hat sich so ergeben... Da musste ich doch glatt das Bett neu beziehen.«

»OH GOTT...! DAS IST SO WIDERLICH! DAS WASCH ICH NICHT AB!«

Ich schleuderte die Bettwäsche von mir als hätte ich mich daran verbrannt. Sanji grinste daraufhin bloß.

»Du bist echt eklig, Sanji!«, schrie ich ihn hellauf entsetzt an, »Du, du hast mir das... ahh! Du hast mir das einfach ins Gesicht geworfen!«

»Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. _Ich_ würd das ja gerne abwaschen.«

»Ja, ja, du...! Geh du lieber zurück zu deinem Zorro! Da könnt ihr dann gleich das nächste Bettlaken versauen!«

Was ich allerdings nur aus dem Affekt brüllte und gar nicht ernst meinte, traf bei Sanji sofort auf Begeisterung.

»Hmm, jetzt wo du es sagst: Das könnten wir wirklich machen. Der Marimo liegt nämlich in meinem Bett und... blutet es total voll... Oh, Scheiße! Ich hab vergessen, ihn neu zu verbinden!«

Mit plötzlichem Übereifer rannte er in den Vorraum hinaus.

»Ich bring dir nachher noch was!«, hörte ich ihn noch rufen, dann war er die Treppe hinauf verschwunden.

Ich saß vor dem Waschzuber da und starrte entgeistert Löcher in die Luft.

_Er hat doch tatsächlich...! Das ist wirklich...! Ohh, das ist so eklig!_

Mit wachsendem Abscheu betrachtete ich das in der Ecke herumliegende Laken. Verlangten die ernsthaft von mir, **alles** abzuwaschen? Konnte ich das da nicht für den armen Tropf überlassen, der nächste Woche dran war?

»Ich mach das nicht, das könnt ihr vergessen!«, jammerte ich und begrub das Gesicht in den Händen, damit ich nicht mehr hinübersehen musste. Das war nun dabei herausgekommen, nachdem Sanji und Zorro bloß eine einzige Nacht zusammen gewesen waren. Was uns demnächst alles erwartete, konnte ich mir bildhaft vorstellen.

_Die werden uns das sowas von unter die Nase reiben, dass sie jetzt zusammen sind! Da war das gerade eben noch ein Witz dagegen!_

Als ob wir nicht schon genug herumturtelnde Pärchen an Bord hätten. Tagsüber fiel es vielleicht nicht so sehr auf, aber abends, wenn man tatsächlich mal vorhatte, sich mit entsprechenden Leuten zu unterhalten, waren die immer anderweitig beschäftigt. Anderweitig im Sinne von: Mit der Freundin. Kein Wunder, dass ich begonnen hatte, mich gemeinsam mit Ace immer häufiger zurückzuziehen, nur um über all jene zu wettern, die ihre Freundin überall griffbereit und stets in Reichweite hatten. Wobei das bei mir auch nichts geändert hätte, wäre ich einer der Glücklichen gewesen: Kaya war von der eher altmodischen Sorte und »Kein Sex vor der Ehe« nicht nur ein Spruch für sie.

Ich seufzte auf. So oder so waren harte Zeiten für die Erbärmlichen unter uns angebrochen. Und zu diesen zählte ich nun mal ohne jede Frage dazu.

Plötzlich ging die Tür wieder auf und für einen Schockmoment dachte ich, Sanji wäre schon zurückgekommen. Zu meiner gänzlichen Verwunderung war es jedoch Ace. Sofort fiel mir ein, was ich gestern noch zu Nami und Robin über ihn gesagt hatte, und zog es deshalb vor, betreten in den Waschzuber hineinzuglotzen.

»'Morgen«, gähnte er und warf die Tür hinter sich zu, »Auch schon wach?«

»Hm, ja, eigentlich wollte ich duschen.«

»Tatsächlich?«, er streckte sich ausgiebig, »Da dürftest du Pech gehabt haben.«

»Woher weißt du das?«

Letztendlich wagte ich es doch, ihn anzusehen.

»Na, rat mal, wovon ich vorhin geweckt worden bin!«

»Keine Ahnung. War jemand unter der Dusche?«

»Sagen wir mal so: Dieser jemand war nicht alleine«, antwortete er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und einem seltsam missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck. Ich begriff sofort. Nachdem mich der auf Wolke sieben schwebende Sanji besucht hatte, brauchte ich nur logisch zu schlussfolgern.

»Du meinst doch nicht etwa...?!«

»Klar doch!«, rief Ace gespielt heiter in der Stimme, »Unserem lieben Schwulenpärchen fällt nichts Besseres ein, als in aller Herrgottsfrühe schon in der Dusche miteinander rumzumachen! Toll, was?! Ach, ich sag's dir: Anders möcht ich gar nicht mehr geweckt werden!«

»Na, da bin ich ja froh, dass ich nicht auch noch vorm Bad gewartet hab«, entgegnete ich tonlos, »Obwohl es das auch nicht mehr hätte schlimmer machen können...«

»Was schlimmer machen?«

»Das da.«

Ohne hinzusehen deutete ich mit einer Hand auf das Wäscheknäuel in der Ecke. Ace war mit zwei Schritten dort und hob es auf.

»Hm, was ist das denn?«

»Ace, leg es wieder hin. Das willst du nicht wissen.«

»Ist das die Tischdecke von gestern?«, sprach er seine erstbeste Vermutung aus, ohne meine Warnung wahrzunehmen, »Sieht aus wie Ketchupflecken, das da...«

»Nein, das dachte ich auch zuerst, aber das ist _nicht_ die Tischdecke. Und Ketchupflecken sind das auch keine.«

»Schmeckt auch gar nicht danach...«

_**WAS?!**_

Mir fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als ich feststellen musste, dass er das unsägliche Ding tatsächlich _abgeleckt_ hatte.

»...schmeckt viel zu sehr nach Essig«, fuhr er nachdenklich fort, während mich das kalte Grausen packte, »Und ein wenig nach Metall. Und nach noch etwas, was ich kenne... Warte, das hab ich gleich...«

_Noch etwas, das er kennt?! Ich will ja nicht wissen, was der so zu tun pflegt, wenn er alleine ist!_

»Ace«, grinste ich hinter einer Maske des Entsetzens hervor, »Ein kleiner Tipp am Rande: Es handelt sich hier um Zorros Bettwäsche.«

Mein letztes Wort verklang im Raum und ich sah unsicher in Ace' Richtung. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, dann kapierte auch er, was er soeben getan hatte.

»Appetitlich... wirklich...«

Starr vor Ekel und mit einem zuckenden Augenlid ließ er das Laken wieder zu Boden fallen. Dann wandte er sich mir zu.

»Sag das doch früher.«

»Mir hat das auch niemand gesagt, als Sanji es mir gütigerweise ins Gesicht geworfen hat!«, entrüstete ich mich.

»Er hat es dir ins Gesicht geworfen? Das ist ja abartig!«

»Ja, das ist Sanji«, entgegnete ich daraufhin nur und tauschte alles sagende Blicke mit Ace. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass unsere Gedanken in eine ganz ähnliche Richtung abschweiften. Tatsächlich schnitt er in seinem nächsten Satz das Thema von gestern Abend wieder an.

»Tja, die haben nun mal jetzt ihren Spaß und das zu Recht«, seufzte er, »Und wir sind die Übriggebliebenen, die das auch noch aushalten müssen. Wenn ich jetzt Vivi hier hätte, dann...«

»Wem sagst du das?«, ich erhob mich, wobei ich mir meine Seifenwasser-Finger an der Hose abtrocknete, »Aber ändern würde sich damit auch nicht viel, glaub ich. Frauen wollen nicht immer und überall.«

Das sagte ich wider besseren Wissens, weil ich vor Ace nicht zugeben wollte, das mein bisheriges Sexualleben genau eine einzige Person beinhaltete, die ich war.

»Das wäre ja gar nicht das Problem, aber...«, er kratzte sich umständlich am Kopf, »...Tatsache ist, dass unsere Freundinnen nicht hier sind. Ganz weit weg, um genau zu sein.«

Wir sahen uns an. Beide saßen wir im selben Boot, hatten dieselben unbefriedigten Triebe und meiner Meinung nach dasselbe unverhohlene Interesse im Blick. Die Idee, die mir gerade kam, war so unerhört, dass selbst Sanji der Mund offen stehen geblieben wäre. Allzu abwegig war sie allerdings auch nicht.

»Du sagst es, Ace: Ganz weit weg...«, murmelte ich. Und wenn die beiden ganz weit weg waren, dann wäre es doch auch egal, wenn... Also, sie würden niemals etwas davon erfahren, sollten wir...

»Ace?«

»Was?«

Keiner von uns beiden wandte den Blick ab. Fast so, als warteten wir nur darauf, dass einer von uns das Unmögliche endlich aussprach.

»Meinst du... vielleicht...?«

Ich machte eine unmissverständliche Handbewegung und deutete zuerst auf ihn, danach auf mich.

»Du und ich?«

Er sah mich mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue an. Schien nachzudenken. Jedoch nicht lange.

»Wenn es dir Recht ist«, meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken, »Nicht, dass ich darüber nicht auch schon nachgedacht hätte... ich meine...«

»Dann dürften wir uns ja einig sein.«

Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, von dem ich bis gerade eben gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich ihn beherrschte. Und mit eben diesem Blick fiel auch die Vernunft vollends von mir ab. Ich hatte mich gerade auf Sex mit Ace geeinigt, na und? Interessierte sich doch sowieso keiner für das, was wir taten. Bevor ich weiterhin das elende Dasein eines Verlobten auf See fristete, konnte ich genausogut meinen Spaß mit einem Leidensgenossen haben. Dass es sich dabei um einen Mann handelte, störte mich im Moment noch nicht einmal. Hauptsache, es ging sich endlich etwas voran.

»Also, wenn das so ist«, sagte er, nachdem wir uns eine Weile regungslos gegenüber gestanden waren, »Sollten wir uns nicht vielleicht irgendetwas ausziehen?«

»Ja doch, du hast Recht!«

Wie aus einer Art Trance gerissen, wollte ich den Anfang machen und schob auch schon meinen linken Hosenträger ein Stückchen hinunter. Doch genau diesen Moment hatte sich Sanji ausgesucht, um mit einer neuen Ladung Wäsche zurückzukehren.

»Lysop, freu dich!«, krakeelte er, kaum hatte er die Tür aufgestoßen, »Ich hab hier noch mehr...! Was macht ihr denn da?«

Seine Euphorie schwang in Argwohn um, als er uns so in der Mitte des Raumes dastehen sah, ich immer noch mit einer Hand an meinem Hosenträger.

_Ach Schande! Das jetzt wie erklären?!_

Noch bevor ein weiteres Wort fallen konnte, sprudelten die Unwahrheiten auch schon unaufhaltsam aus mir heraus. Nun, in diesem Fall rettete ich uns damit tatsächlich.

»Was wir da machen? Wir machen doch gar nichts... Ach so! Ja, ich wollte Ace bloß zeigen, wie fürchterlich mein Hosenträger quietscht. Gehört mal wieder geölt.«

Ich setzte ein scheinheiliges Grinsen auf, von dem ich glaubte, dass es überzeugend wirkte.

»Ich hör nichts«, erwiderte Sanji mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Wirklich glaubwürdig war meine Ausrede nicht, das war mir klar. Aber wenigstens spielte Ace tapfer mit.

»Es ist nur ein ganz leises Quietschen«, griff er helfend ein, »Ich hör es auch fast nicht.«

Sein Grinsen war beinahe breiter als meines.

»Willst du damit sagen, dass du besser hörst als ich?«, schlussfolgerte Sanji. Ace nickte stumm und heftig. Wir waren gerade dabei, ihn erfolgreich vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken.

»Pah! Macht doch, was ihr wollt!«, brummte Sanji, »Hier, Ace! Fang!«

Und wieder segelte ein bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verunstaltetes Bettlaken quer durch den Raum. Nur war es diesmal Ace, den es im Gesicht traf.

»Mann, Sanji! Das ist eklig! Lass den Scheiß doch!«

»Hehe, wie ihr wollt«, grinste dieser und wandte sich zum Gehen, »Ich hab sowieso viel bessere Sachen zu tun, als bei euch rumzulungern.«

»Ja, geh du bloß zu Zorro!«, blaffte ich hinter ihm her, »Dein verknalltes Dauergesäusel hält sowieso keiner aus!«

Anstatt wütend zu werden, lachte Sanji bloß amüsiert los. Er genoss es richtig, uns zu zeigen, wie gut er es im Gegensatz zu uns hatte.

_Aber nicht mehr lange!_

Zumindest hatte ich nun einen Grund, jedes weitere Vorgehen ein wenig zu beschleunigen.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Die Tür fiel hinter Sanji zu, dann war es still. In meiner Hand hielt ich immer noch das Bettlaken und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Hatte diese Störung ausgereicht, um Lysop wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen? Konnte ich mir meinen wohlverdienten, heftig herbeigesehnten Sex mit einem Kerl jetzt an den Hut stecken?

»Ich weiß zwar«, begann ich genau dieser Unsicherheit wegen, »Dass man, nachdem man fast erwischt worden wäre, eigentlich aufhören sollte, aber...«

»Mann, Ace! Lass doch das Gewäsch!«

Er sah mich entnervt an. Es war ihm wohl ganz im Gegenteil ein sehr dringendes Bedürfnis. Nun gut, nicht nur ihm.

»Da! Das ist für deine _quietschenden Hosenträger_! Wie kommt man überhaupt auf sowas?«

Ich hatte ihm das Laken entgegengeschleudert.

»Mit Gruß zurück! Dir wär überhaupt nichts eingefallen!«

Um nicht erneut getroffen zu werden, duckte ich mich und das Knäuel sauste über meinen Kopf hinweg.

»Kann schon sein!«, rief ich schief lächelnd und griff nach der nächstbesten alten Socke, die in meiner Reichweite lag. Bevor ich zum Werfen kam, klatschte ein triefend nasses Hemd gegen meine Schulter.

»Oh! Na warte!«, ich feuerte mein Geschoss blindlings ab, dann suchte ich lachend nach einem neuen, »Ich zieh dir Ruffys alte Unterhosen über den Kopf! Dann werden wir schon sehen, was du dazu sagst!«

»Versuch's ruhig!«, wieherte Lysop, »Schaffst du sowieso nicht!«

»Wetten, das doch!«

Und im nächsten Moment war auch schon die tollste Wäscheschlacht im Gange. Ich versuchte tatsächlich, ihn irgendwie mit Ruffys Unterhose einzufangen, doch das klappte nicht so ganz. Stattdessen stolperte ich unter ständigem Beschuss über den Schemel und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Immer noch lachend riss ich Lysop mit, dann kugelten wir durch den Wäscheberg, bis wir schließlich liegen blieben. Ich obenauf.

Schnell wurde aus dem sorglosen Spiel einträchtiger Ernst und aus Lysops Grinsen eine Miene voller Begierde. Die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends und des heutigen Morgens hatten uns beiden gleichermaßen zugesetzt. Jetzt galt es nur noch, so schnell wie möglich alle Klamotten loszuwerden. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal mehr, wer von uns beiden mir letztendlich die Hose ausgezogen hatte. Sicher war bloß, dass wir uns schließlich dicht an dicht gegenüberknieten und außer einem heftigen Keuchen gar nichts mehr herausbrachten. Dieses Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder einen Mann direkt an meinem bloßen Körper zu spüren, war eine unbeschreibliche Wohltat für mich. Noch dazu, weil sich all die Gerüchte, die die Größe von Nase und einem anderen, ganz bestimmten Körperteil in Zusammenhang brachten, in Lysops Fall tatsächlich bewahrheiteten. Fast war ich ein wenig überrascht. Jedoch nicht lange. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, es uns beiden gründlich zu besorgen. Immerhin wollte ich dem auf diesem Gebiet völlig unbewanderten Lysop gegenüber ein wenig zuvorkommend sein. Doch bei dieser Überlegung hatte ich nicht mit seinem tatsächlichen Spaß an der Sache gerechnet. Ganz entgegen dem Bild des blutigen Anfängers, das ich von ihm hatte, nahm er mir die Hälfte der Arbeit auch sogleich ab. Ich erschauderte mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen. Er war geschickt mit seinen Fingern, das musste ich zugeben. So geschickt sogar, dass ich mich zu fragen begann, ob ich ihn nicht falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Zitternd vor Anstrengung lehnte ich meine Stirn an seine, dann konzentrierte ich mich ganz auf dieses Wahnsinnsgefühl, welches ich beinahe vermisst hatte. Es war so intensiv wie schon lange nicht mehr und doch so ganz anders als die Male zuvor. Fast ein wenig melancholisch, wenn ich es genau überdachte. Warum, das konnte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht sagen.

Er war noch vor mir so weit und presste im alles entscheidenden Moment seinen gesamten Körper so heftig an mich, dass ich beinahe umfiel. Ihm entwich ein wohliges Aufseufzen, obwohl er ganz offensichtlich all die Zeit über versucht hatte, so leise wie möglich zu bleiben. Danach dauerte es auch gar nicht mehr lange und ich stimmte keuchend mit ein. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schaffte ich es jedoch, ihn dabei umzuwerfen.

Dann lagen wir heftig atmend da und sagten gar nichts mehr. Noch war die Reue fern und die Zufriedenheit mit dem soeben Vollbrachten allgegenwärtig. Es war ein Zustand, der ewig andauern konnte, wenn es nach mir ging. Mit ein Grund, weshalb ich von Lysop herunterrollte und ihn mit einem Arm an mich zog. All das ohne ein einziges Wort. Und weil auch er still blieb und sich nur erschöpft an mich kuschelte, tat ich auch nichts weiter, als lächelnd die Augen zu schließen. Beide wollten wir die Wärme und Nähe, die wir uns geben konnten, noch ein wenig länger spüren. Ein Grund, die Pferde scheu zu machen und sich jetzt schon voneinander zu trennen, bestand gar nicht. Wo doch nebeneinander einschlafen so viel schöner war...

* * *

»Ace! Ace, jetzt wach doch endlich auf!«

Jemand boxte mich in die Seite. Benommen öffnete ich die Augen und erkannte Lysop, der sich halb über mich gebeugt hatte.

»Uhh... Sag bloß, wir sind hier in der dreckigen Wäsche eingepennt?«, stöhnte ich als Begrüßung.

»Irgendwie schon«, antwortete er mit betretener Miene. Ich setzte mich auf, dann analysierte ich unsere Lage. Wir hatten uns tatsächlich in den Wäschehaufen hineingewühlt und waren dort noch einmal tief und fest eingeschlafen. An die vier Stunden mussten vergangen sein. Umso ernüchternder war nun die Erkenntnis, dass uns bereits mehr miteinander verband als wir wahrhaben wollten.

»Oh Mann!«, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, während Lysop seinen ängstlichen Blick keine Sekunde von mir abwandte, »Jetzt haben wir _das_ auch getan. Die würden uns so damit aufziehen, wenn sie das wüssten.«

»Aber, aber... Das bleibt doch unter uns, oder?«

»Meinst du, da erzähl ich jemandem auch noch freiwillig davon?«, schnaubte ich mit freudlosem Grinsen, »Dass alle dabei waren, als uns das mit den Colaschnüren passiert ist, reicht völlig.«

»Wem sagst du das...?«

Er starrte mit einem niedergeschlagenen Seufzen zur Wand hinüber. Was jedoch nicht lange andauerte.

»Und trotzdem...«, murmelte er, »Geil war es ja irgendwie schon.«

»Ja, doch...«

Wir tauschten verschwörerische Seitenblicke, dann widmeten wir uns wieder unseren eigenen Gedanken. Schockierend war es, dass ich mich nicht schuldiger fühlte. Ich hatte einfach mal eben Vivi betrogen und das mit dem Einzigen an Bord, der genauso wie ich verlobt war. Wieso flüchtete sich jeder von uns nicht voller Reue in sein Zimmer? Wieso fiel es uns nicht schwerer, über das Geschehene zu sprechen? Und warum blieben wir in aller Ruhe nebeneinander sitzen, noch nicht einmal mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis, sich wieder anzuziehen?

Ich schob alles darauf, dass es ein gegenseitiger Gefallen unter Freunden gewesen war, dem man nicht allzu viel an Bedeutung beimessen durfte. Gut, dann war das eben einmal gewesen. Davon ging die Welt auch nicht unter. Hauptsache, mein so plötzlich aufgetauchtes Verlangen nach einem männlichen Körper war erst einmal gestillt.

Ein von draußen hereingellender Schrei zerriss die friedliche Stille zwischen uns.

»Nein, wo gibt's denn sowas?! Die Küche ist ja kalt!«

Es hörte sich verdächtig nach Ruffy an, der gerade eben festgestellt hatte, dass weder Frühstück noch Sanji aufzufinden waren.

»Verdammt, wie spät ist es eigentlich?!«, entfuhr es Lysop.

»Keine Ahnung! Aber wenn Ruffy das mit Sanji und Zorro rauskriegt, dann...!«

»Ja, was ist dann?!«

Wir sahen uns bestürzt an.

»Frag mich nicht!«, rief ich, »Schwer einzuschätzen! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er zu lachen anfängt! Aber er könnte auch richtig wütend werden!«

»Na toll! Mach schnell! Wir müssen da hoch und das Schlimmste vermeiden!«

Wir sprangen vom Boden auf und in nur fünf Sekunden in unsere Klamotten. Es war zwar mehr als nur eine Schweinerei, uns nach dem, was wir getan hatten, ungeduscht unter die Leute zu mischen, aber was wollte man machen? Gerade eben zählte jede Sekunde und auch nur deshalb schaffte es Lysop, sich bei der Wahl des Schuhwerks ein klein wenig zu verrechnen.

»Halt! Warte mal, du...!«

»Jetzt beeil dich!«

Er rannte hastig von dannen und alles, was ich tun konnte, war in diese U-Boote von Schuhen zu steigen, um ihm hinterherzulaufen. Merkte er eigentlich, dass ihm das, was er an den Füßen hatte, viel zu klein war?

Wir kamen knapp hintereinander vor Zorros Zimmer an, vor dem sich ein Auflauf gebildet hatte.

**Unverhofft kommt oft - Ende**

* * *

Ja, und in dieser Art wird es auch noch ne Weile weitergehen... Immer schön abwechselnd mal das eine, dann das andere Pairing reinbringen... ;)

21


	21. Grün

Soo, vielen Dank erstmal für die Kommentare auf das letzte Kapitel. Wie ich sehe, erfreut sich das LysopxAce-Pairing größerer Beliebtheit als angenommen. Wer will, kann ja mal aufgrund dessen auf deviantart die Gallerie meiner Schwester (MichaelSilverleaf) durchforsten. (Ja, sorry, das mit dem direkten Link haut hier i-wie nich hin ^^; )

Aaaber jetzt geht's weiter. War ja grad so spannend XD

* * *

**Grün**

_Ruffys Part:_

Es war, als hätten sich meine furchtbarsten Albträume alle auf einmal bewahrheitet: Nirgends stand Essen am Tisch. Weder im Gemeinschaftsraum noch oben an Deck. Und es kam noch schlimmer: Sanji war auch nicht zu finden.

»Leute, Leute, stellt euch vor, etwas ganz Schlimmes ist passiert!«

Aufgebracht rannte ich die Treppe zum Mitteldeck hinunter und riss die Tür auf. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen stand die halbe Mannschaft vor Zorros Zimmer versammelt herum.

»Leute, Sanji ist weg!«, rief ich, kaum, dass ich bei ihnen angekommen war, »Er ist nicht im Frachtraum und in der Küche ist er auch nicht!«

»Na, vielleicht pennt er ja noch«, meinte Nami daraufhin und sah schief lächelnd in die Runde. Irgendwie benahm sie sich komisch.

»Da kann ich ja gleich mal nachsehen«, antwortete ich und drängelte mich zwischen Brook und Ace hindurch.

»Ach, nein, Ruffy, das brauchst du gar nicht!«, behauptete Lysop und versperrte mir kurzerhand den Weg, »In seinem Zimmer haben wir schon nachgesehen. Da ist er ganz sicher nicht.«

»Was, wirklich? Wo kann er denn dann sein?«

Ich blieb stehen und sah mich nachdenklich um.

»Was macht ihr alle eigentlich hier draußen?«, fragte ich schließlich. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, weshalb die einzigen beiden, die sich schon umgezogen hatten, Lysop und Ace waren, während Brook und Chopper im Nachthemd herumstanden, Frankie nur ein Badetuch umgewickelt hatte und Nami und Robin gleich in Unterwäsche erschienen waren.

»Weißt du, Ruffy«, antwortete Frankie schnell, »Wir haben uns alle hier nur zufällig getroffen. Das hat _gar nichts_ zu bedeuten.«

»Ach so, na dann... Dann können wir ja zusammen nach Sanji suchen. Vielleicht ist er...«

Und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

»Ha, ha, nein so was! Wisst ihr was?!«, lachte ich los. Die anderen schüttelten merkwürdig stumm die Köpfe.

»Dass wir da nicht früher draufgekommen sind! Sanji hat doch die ganze Zeit auf Zorro aufgepasst! Bestimmt ist er in Zorros Zimmer!«

Ich streckte eine Hand nach dem Türgriff aus. Wurde jedoch gleich von mehreren Seiten zurückgehalten.

»D-da ist er ganz sicher nicht drin!«, stammelte Lysop.

»Vielleicht ist er an Land gegangen, um was für's Frühstück zu kaufen!«, meinte Nami.

»Gehen wir doch lieber im Wäscheraum suchen!«, quietschte Chopper und stellte sich zwischen mich und die Tür.

»Nein, nein, da können wir ja überall gleich noch nachsehen, wenn wir ihn da drin nicht finden. Aber jetzt sind wir schon mal hier, da wären wir blöd, nicht mal kurz zu gucken.«

Ich schob Chopper bei Seite und unter den aufgebrachten Rufen von Ace und Frankie, dass sie doch genausogut nachsehen könnten, öffnete ich die Tür. Neugierig betrat ich das Zimmer und sah mich nach Sanji um, der sonst immer auf dem Stuhl neben Zorros Bett gesessen hatte. Die anderen folgten mir hektisch flüsternd und auf den ersten Blick sah es tatsächlich danach aus, als hätten sie mit ihren Behauptungen Recht gehabt. Als ich aber Zorro lange genug betrachtet hatte, wie er dalag und schlief, wurde mir klar, wo Sanji die ganze Zeit über gesteckt hatte.

»Leute«, sagte ich ein klein wenig baff, »Ich hab unseren Smutje gefunden. ... Er liegt neben – nein, so fast _auf_ – dem Schwertkämpfer... in dessen Bett... und hat überhaupt nichts an. Und der Schwertkämpfer... hat auch überhaupt nichts an.«

Stille folgte. Weshalb ich anfügte: »Sieht ziemlich schwul aus, das Ganze.«

Immer noch sagte keiner ein Wort. Was mir aber im Eigentlichen ziemlich egal war. Erst einmal musste diese Unerhörtheit aus der Welt geschafft werden.

»Ja, sagt einmal!«, rief ich und stapfte empört hinüber zum Bett, wo ich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen stehen blieb, »Würdet ihr bitte aufhören, so früh am Morgen schon miteinander rumzuvögeln?! Ich hab Hunger!«

Aufgeweckt durch mein Gezeter regte sich Zorro als erster.

»Hmm... Was ist...?«, murmelte er hinter Sanjis Haaren hervor, die ihm halb die Sicht verdeckten, »Schon hell?«

Dann erst realisierte er, dass ich mit mittlerweile verschränkten Armen vor seinem Bett stand.

»Was, was ist denn los? Was soll denn das?«

Verwirrt blickte er umher, um letztendlich mich ins Visier zu nehmen.

»Ich hab Hunger«, wiederholte ich bloß, »Sanji soll aufstehen und Frühstück machen.«

»Oh, ach so.«

Endlich schien er die Wichtigkeit meiner Forderung zu begreifen. Umständlich langsam strich er Sanji die Haare aus dem Gesicht und murmelte: »Hey. Hey, Koch, du musst aufstehen.«

Daraufhin geschah weiter nichts, außer dass Sanji einige brummige Laute von sich gab und sich noch tiefer zwischen Zorro und dem Kopfkissen vergrub. Zorros Reaktion darauf war erstaunlich untypisch für ihn.

»Doch, Sanji, du musst. Bitte.«

»Hmm... noch fünf Minuten...«

Da so erfolglos, sah Zorro mich entschuldigend an. Dann versuchte er es noch einmal.

»Nein, keine fünf Minuten... Schatz, es ist echt wichtig.«

»Uhh, nee!«, murrte Sanji und drückte Zorro mit dem Arm, den er ihm umgelegt hatte, fester an sich, »Lieber noch ein bisschen kuscheln...«

Er erlaubte sich ein dämliches Grinsen, doch mir riss allmählich der Geduldsfaden.

»Ja, nix hier: Kuscheln! Ich brauch was zu Essen, aber dalli!«

Glücklicherweise war ich laut genug, um Sanji schließlich doch noch aufzuwecken.

»Häh, was...?! Ruffy?!«

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, dann sah er mich bestürzt an. Als er auch die anderen entdeckte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

»Sagt mal, habt ihr sie noch alle!?«, wetterte er, »Was macht ihr hier?!«

»Hunger haben!«, antwortete ich unbeirrt, während hinter mir Dinge geflüstert wurden wie »Champagner trinken«, »Das Ganze eher niedlich finden« oder »Die Krise kriegen!«

»Es ist zehn Uhr vorbei!«, fügte ich hinzu, »Normalerweise gibt es schon längst Frühstück!«

»Ja, dann hab ich eben verschlafen!«, grunzte Sanji und drehte sich zu Zorro auf die Seite, »Einmal werd ich das ja wohl noch dürfen! Davon geht die Welt auch nicht unter!«

»_Ver_schlafen ist gut...«, murmelte Nami schräg hinter mir.

»In fünf Minuten steht das Essen oben am Tisch!«, befahl ich mit aller Strenge, die ich aufbringen konnte. Sanji mochte in Zorro zwar seine große Liebe gefunden haben, aber dass er dafür seine Pflichten vernachlässigte, ging mir gewaltig gegen den Strich.

»Du meinst wohl fünf_zehn_ Minuten!«, schnaubte er zurück.

»Nee, nix da! Sieben allerhöchstens!«

»Dreizehn!«

»Acht!«

»Dreizehn!«

»Hey, so geht das nicht!«, schimpfte ich, »Du musst mir auch ein bisschen entgegenkommen!«

»Vierzehn.«

»Na gut, na gut: Zehn.«

»Elf.«

»Zehneinhalb Minuten und keine Sekunde länger!«, warf ich ihm mein letztes Angebot entgegen.

»Okay, ich nehm dich beim Wort!«, erwiderte er, »Zehneinhalb Minuten!«

»Ja, zehneinhalb. Und jetzt mach schon. Los.«

Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er regte sich nicht. Stattdessen beschwerte er sich erneut.

»Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, dass ich aufsteh, wenn ihr alle hier herinnen seid?!«

»Ja, nein, da hast du Recht«, stimmte ich ihm zu, »Los, Leute, raus mit euch!«

Ich scheuchte den Rest der Mannschaft mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Zimmer. Dann sah ich wieder Sanji an. Doch der machte immer noch keine Anstalten, seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen.

»Du auch, Ruffy!«, sagte er stattdessen.

»Aber...«

»Sonst gibt es gar nichts zu Essen. Den ganzen Tag nicht.«

Er sah aus, als würde er seine Drohung wahr machen. Weshalb ich mich letztendlich doch dazu erweichen ließ, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Auf der Türschwelle jedoch drehte ich mich noch einmal um.

»Zehneinhalb Minuten«, sagte ich mit Nachdruck, »Und wehe, dann ist kein Essen da!«

»Länger brauch ich auch gar nicht«, erwiderte Sanji. Ich entschied mich dafür, es dabei zu belassen und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Kaum war Ruffy verschwunden, kam Leben in Sanji. Die vorgetäuschte Müdigkeit fiel von ihm ab und er setzte sich grinsend neben mir auf.

»Ich hab noch genau eine halbe Minute, Marimo«, sagte er.

»Wofür?«

»Hierfür!«

Mit einem zufriedenen Lachen warf er sich auf mich, umfasste mich mit beiden Armen, küsste mich. Dann lag er da und sah mich lächelnd an. Ein klein wenig überwältigt lächelte ich zurück. Wir waren nun füreinander da und ganz gleich, wie sehr unsere Streitereien in Zukunft auch ausarten würden; gerade damit übten wir aufeinander eine unwahrscheinliche Anziehungskraft aus. Ich schloss die Augen und zog seinen Kopf mit einer Hand zu mir herab. Das seidige, blonde Haar zwischen meinen Fingern spürte ich mit ebenso großer Freude wie seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Er durfte nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt, da mir mit einemmal klar wurde, dass ich etwas Unersetzliches in meinem Leben gefunden hatte. Etwas, das mir zunächst vielleicht völlig fremd erschienen war, für mich aber umso bedeutender wurde, desto länger ich mich damit auseinandersetzte. Sanji war jetzt die wichtigste Person der Welt für mich – der einzige, der mich auf diese Weise liebte und verstand.

Vorsichtig küsste ich ihn auf die Stirn. Es war zwar nur ein Wunschgedanke, aber wenn ich es geschickt genug anstellte, blieb er vielleicht noch ein Weilchen länger bei mir.

Sein Pflichtgefühl erwies sich jedoch als unüberwindbar.

»Lass mich bitte los, Marimo. Ich muss jetzt gehen.«

Zaghaft, als würde er es selber gar nicht wollen, schob er meine Hände bei Seite und richtete sich wieder auf. Ich sah ihm mit einer stummen Bitte hinterher, wie er aus dem Bett stieg. Er konnte mich doch nicht einfach hier alleine lassen, oder?

»Koch«, flüsterte ich, worauf er sich zu mir umdrehte, »Komm schnell wieder, ja?«

Aus seinem erstaunten Blick wurde ein liebevolles Lächeln und er beugte sich noch einmal zu mir herab.

»Natürlich. Ich beeil mich. Und jetzt mach kein solches Gesicht mehr. Sonst kann ich gar nicht hier weg und Ruffy flippt komplett aus.«

Wir küssten uns und ich schloss die Augen dabei. Noch vor einer Woche hätte ich jeden für die Behauptung, ich würde Sanji schon bald auf so zärtliche Weise nahe sein, zornig angefahren. Umso glücklicher war ich natürlich, dass diese Nähe zueinander längst kein Wunschgedanke mehr war. Sanjis Liebe war mir so sicher wie die Tatsache, dass auf die Nacht der Tag folgte. Selbst wenn es immer noch Momente gab, in denen mir das unfassbar erschien.

»So, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich gehen«, murmelte Sanji schließlich und entzog sich mir, indem er mir flüchtig übers Haar strich. Ich öffnete wehmütig lächelnd die Augen und konnte ihn gerade noch vor einem zutiefst peinlichen Missgeschick bewahren.

»Sag mal, Koch«, meinte ich verwundert, »Willst du dir nicht zumindest eine Hose anziehen? Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber...«

Er hielt auf halbem Wege zur Tür inne und sah an sich hinab. Offensichtlich brachte die Liebe nicht nur mich durcheinander.

»Oh, verdammt, tatsächlich!«, kicherte er peinlich betreten, »So geh ich besser nicht nach oben. Warte, warte... irgendwo hier muss doch eine Hose sein...«

Er bückte sich und fischte etwas Schwarzes vom Boden auf. Als er hineinstieg, erkannte ich, dass es sich mitnichten um _seine_ Hose handelte.

»Also, ich bin dann kurz weg«, sagte er, »Ich bring dir was zu Essen mit, dann muss ich dich nicht nach oben schleppen.«

Mit einem Augenzwinkern öffnete er die Tür.

»Ja, aber Koch... das was du da anhast...«

Er hörte mich nicht. Gut gelaunt vor sich hin summend schritt er auf den Gang hinaus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ mich alleine.

»...das was du da anhast, ist _meine_ Hose«, murmelte ich der Vollständigkeit halber. Ich zog mir die Decke bis knapp unter die Augen hinauf, kaum hatte ich das ausgesprochen. Die Hitze, die sich auf meinem ganzen Gesicht breit machte, war unerträglich. Ob er es absichtlich getan hatte oder nicht: Sanji hatte sich **meine Hose** angezogen!

Wäre ich ein Charakter in irgendeiner dummen Liebesgeschichte gewesen, hätte ich wohl auf der Stelle Nasenbluten bekommen.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

»Er hat noch drei Minuten!«

Immer noch in derselben Verfassung, in der ich vorhin im Wäscheraum aufgewacht war, saß ich neben Ruffy am Tisch. Er hielt die Armbanduhr von Nami in den Händen und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die Sekunden abzuzählen, die Sanji noch übrig blieben, um das Frühstück zu servieren.

»Das schafft er niemals!«, grinste er breit, wobei er kein bisschen zu bemerken schien, dass Sanji dabei war, in Windeseile ein Buffet unter den Orangenbäumen aufzubauen. Wir anderen bemerkten es dagegen sehr wohl.

»Oh, cool, Sanji!«, frohlockte Chopper, »Was wird das?! Sieht lecker aus!«

»Kaltes Buffet«, brummte er nur hinter seiner Zigarette hervor und verschwand wieder nach unten, um weitere Teller und Platten heraufzutragen.

»Ein kaltes Buffet! Habt ihr gehört?! Das ist bestimmt köstlich!«

Chopper wuselte neugierig um die Tische herum, war dabei jedoch nicht laut genug, um Ruffy auf den Plan zu rufen. Der starrte immer noch erwartungsvoll die Uhr an und verkündete: »Noch zwei Minuten...!«

»Kaltes Buffet ist gut«, sagte Nami und ging ebenfalls hinüber, um nachzusehen, was es gab, »Hatten wir schon länger nicht mehr.«

»Da haben wir direkt auch was davon, dass er verliebt ist, unser Sanji, was?«, fügte Robin scherzeshalber an.

»Scheint so.«

Die beiden kicherten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen war mir aber überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Mir spukten ständig wiederkehrend und hartnäckig die Erinnerungen an heute Morgen im Kopf herum. Ace, der neben mir saß und ein ähnlich bedröppeltes Gesicht zog, traute ich mich gar nicht erst ansehen. Dabei war das Unangenehme überhaupt nicht, dass ich vor gerade mal fünf Stunden ausgerechnet mit ihm das erste Mal in meinem gesamten Leben Sex gehabt hatte. Wenn es nur daran gelegen hätte, dann wäre es mir mit Sicherheit leichter gefallen, mich damit abzufinden. Vielleicht hätte ich im Nachhinein sogar das Gefühl haben können, dass es tatsächlich Spaß gemacht hatte, oder stolz auf mich sein können, da das Ganze immerhin von mir ausgegangen war. Aber das schlechte Gewissen Kaya gegenüber war es, was das Chaos in mir perfekt machte. Und nicht nur das: Ich hatte zu allem Überfluss mit Vivis Verlobten geschlafen (insofern man »sich gegenseitig einen runterholen« so bezeichnen konnte).

Glücklicherweise ließ sich jedoch keiner von uns beiden großartig etwas anmerken. Ace verhielt sich sogar ziemlich normal, als er mit leiser Stimme zu mir meinte: »Los, gehen wir schon mal rüber. Bevor Ruffy rauskriegt, dass das Essen fertig ist.«

»Gute Idee«, antwortete ich betont sachlich, und wir erhoben uns von der Bank, um das Buffet unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

In gerade diesem Augenblick kam Sanji wieder herauf und stellte drei weitere Schüsseln auf die Tische.

»So, lasst es euch schmecken, Leute«, sagte er mit verklärtem Grinsen, »Ich hoffe, das ist Entschädigung genug, nachdem ich euch so lange hab hungern... Was macht denn Ruffy da?«

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln nickte er hinüber zu Ruffy, der wie gebannt auf die Uhr starrte und dabei laut und vernehmlich brüllte: »Nur noch _eine_ Minute! Ha, ha, das schafft er nie!«

»Er zählt die Sekunden, bis du fertig sein musst, und hat alles um sich herum total vergessen«, antwortete Nami, die sich Berge von Obstsalat auf ihren Teller häufte.

»Na, wenn's ihm Spaß macht«, gluckste Sanji, »Ich geh dann mal wieder, wenn mich keiner mehr braucht. Ich hab dem Marimo was zu Essen versprochen.«

»Ja, ja, geh du nur«, sagte ich großzügig, während auch ich mir einen Teller schnappte. Wobei mir allerdings Sanjis Beinbekleidung besonders ins Auge fiel.

»Nette Hose, Sanji«, bemerkte ich grinsend und auch ja laut genug, damit alle Umstehenden darauf aufmerksam wurden, »Ist die von Zorro?«

»Gegenfrage, Lysop«, konterte er schlagfertig, »Nette Schuhe. Sind die von Ace?«

Er zog seine Augenbraue vielsagend in die Höhe, bevor er mit einem Feixen von dannen schlich. Nur ich hatte jetzt den Ärger da. Was ich bis gerade eben noch erfolgeich ausgeblendet hatte, drängte sich mir jetzt umso gnadenloser auf.

_Oh Gott! Ich hab tatsächlich Ace' Schuhe an! Wie hab ich das bloß wieder geschafft?! Was sag ich denn nur zu den anderen?!_

Ich schluckte und starrte – wie alle anderen auch – hinab auf die Schuhe, die gar nicht meine waren. Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als wieder irgendetwas zu erfinden?

»Tja, Leute«, grinste ich schon etwas selbstbewusster in die Runde, »Wie ihr seht, sind das tatsächlich Ace' Schuhe. Aber das liegt alles nur an unserer Wette.«

»Welche Wette?«, fragte Frankie argwöhnisch.

»Na, wir wetten, wer es am längsten in den Schuhen vom jeweils anderen aushält«, erklärte ich und sah dabei besonders Ace an, um ihn zum Mitspielen zu überreden. Er erhörte meine stumme Bitte.

»Ich sag ja immer noch, dass ich gewinne«, meinte er beinahe gleichgültig, »Zumindest sind _mir_ die Schuhe ja bloß zu groß.«

»Pah, da kennst du mich schlecht! Die vier Nummern zu wenig machen mir gar nichts aus! Ich halt das den ganzen Tag durch!«

Kurzzeitig war es still. Dann seufzte Nami genervt auf.

»Jungs, ihr habt auch keine Hobbies, oder?«

Ich wollte schon etwas erwidern, als ein empörter Schrei vom Tisch her ertönte.

»Ja, was soll das denn?! Wieso sagt mir keiner, dass das Essen schon fertig ist?!«

Ruffy war mit einem Satz bei uns am Buffet und das reichte aus, um die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Schuh-Vorfall zu lenken. Wer wirklichen Hunger hatte, machte sich nun besser daran, etwas auf den Teller zu bekommen, bevor Ruffy alles vernichtete, was auch nur essbar aussah.

»Wozu war das denn gut?«, nutzte Ace die Gelegenheit mit einem Flüstern aus, »Jetzt müssen wir den ganzen Tag so rumlaufen. Was Blöderes ist dir nicht eingefallen, oder?«

»Nein. Aber immer noch besser als gar nichts«, zischte ich zurück, »Du hättest ihnen aus Not auch noch die Wahrheit gesagt.«

»Weiß nicht. Willst du was hiervon? Sonst ess ich's auf.«

Er hielt mir eine Schüssel voll mit Eiersalat entgegen. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich ganz sicher _nichts_ davon haben wollte.

»Ace, ist das Ketchup da dran?«

»Ketchup und Mayonnaise«, berichtigte er mit einem fachmännischen Grinsen. Als er realisierte, was er eben gesagt hatte, wurde ein bestürzter Blick in die Schüssel daraus.

»Also, ich sag jetzt nicht, woran mich das erinnert...«, murmelte ich aus dem Mundwinkel.

»Oh Mann, du hast ja so Recht«, stimmte er leicht angewidert zu, da er sofort wusste, dass ich ein gewisses Bettlaken im Wäscheraum meinte, »Soll das doch jemand anderes essen... Umm... Frankie! Guck mal! Eiersalat! Kannst du haben, wenn du willst!«

Er machte sich von dannen, um mit der Schüssel Frankie auf die Nerven zu gehen, und ließ mich neben einer Platte Marmeladebrote stehen. Ich stieß mit einem tiefen Seufzen Luft aus und machte die Augen zu. Vielleicht wäre es besser, sich ein wenig hinzulegen, um weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Eine dauerbesetzte Dusche, schwuler Sex und eine betrogene Verlobte reichten mir ehrlich gesagt für einen Tag.

So meine Gedanken, während ich versuchte, die immer penetranter einsetzenden Schmerzen in meinen Füßen zu ignorieren.

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Der Ofen in Zorros Zimmer erwies sich als weitaus nützlicher als ich geahnt hätte. Zwar musste ich ihn erst von diversen Wachsresten säubern und mir dabei die beunruhigende Frage stellen, ob ich die Winterwochenenden ab jetzt einträchtig Kerzen ziehend verbringen durfte, doch letztendlich lohnte es sich. Während Zorro tief und fest schlief und dabei viel zu niedlich aussah, als dass ich es übers Herz gebracht hätte, ihn aufzuwecken, stand ich an der kleinen Herdplatte und rührte Grießbrei zusammen. Als Frühstück für meinen Süßen hatte ich etwas Süßes nun mal für passend befunden. Außerdem brauchte er allmählich etwas, wovon er wieder zu Kräften kam.

Gänzlich versunken in ausschließlich wundervollen Gedanken füllte ich den Brei in zwei bereitgestellte Teller. Die Gefühle in mir waren immer noch ungestüm und versuchten sich mit jedem neuerlichen Grinsen von mir einen Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen. Unnötig, zu sagen, dass ich es bis aufs Äußerste genoss, nur in Zorros Hose am Herd zu stehen und der bisher so krampfhaft unterdrückten Fürsorge freien Lauf zu lassen.

»Wach auf, Marimo«, mit einem der Teller in der Hand drehte ich mich schließlich zu ihm um, »Guck mal, ich hab Grießbrei für dich...«

Ich hielt in der Bewegung inne und starrte auf Zorro hinab. Entgegen dem, was ich angenommen hatte, schlief er keineswegs. Stattdessen sah er mich aus seinem Kissen heraus aufmerksam an.

»Ach, du schläfst gar nicht. Du legst mich wohl gerne rein, was?«

Ich setzte mich neben ihn an die Bettkante und stieß ihn neckisch mit dem Ellenbogen an.

»Hm, kann schon sein...«

Dass er daraufhin rot anlief und meinem Blick auswich, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Was sich für mich daraus erschloss, war jedoch beinahe noch unfassbarer, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich hier um Zorro handelte.

»Hast du mir etwa die ganze Zeit über auf den Arsch geglotzt?«

»Nein! Nein, hab ich nicht...«

Er drehte sich zur Seite weg, als wäre die Tür auf einmal fürchterlich interessant.

»Ha, ha, du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Marimo«, lachte ich, »Aber ich wüsste auch nicht, warum ich dir deshalb böse sein sollte. Iss lieber was. Schau, der Grießbrei guckt so nett.«

Ich hielt ihm den Teller hin. Tatsächlich hatte ich mit Honig, Butter und Zimt einen dicken, fetten Smiley daraus gemacht. Zorros Reaktion darauf war noch untypischer für ihn als sein bisheriges Verhalten.

»Ach, Koch, das ist ja... Ohh, das ist aber schön geworden.«

Mit hochrotem Kopf nahm er den Teller entgegen. Es war ihm wohl doch etwas peinlich, mir gegenüber zuzugeben, dass er solchen Niedlichkeiten durchaus etwas abgewinnen konnte.

»Tatsächlich?«, ich erlaubte mir ein Grinsen, »Da muss ich mich ja direkt geehrt fühlen. Aber hier hast du den Löffel. Und jetzt...«

»Halt! Nicht verrühren! Das... das ist so nett! Das darfst du nicht einfach kaputt machen!«

Er schlug mir ohne nachzudenken den Löffel aus der Hand. Wenn ich Zorro nicht so gern gehabt hätte und er nicht krank gewesen wäre, wäre mir wahrscheinlich bereits jetzt schon wieder der Kragen geplatzt. So hingegen schüttelte ich nur mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben den Kopf und stand auf, um mir meinen eigenen Teller zu holen.

»Wenn es dir so gefällt, Marimo«, sagte ich währenddessen, »Dann rahm es doch ein und häng's dir an die Wand.«

Ich verzierte meinen Grießbrei mit einem großen Herz aus Honig und wünschte mir noch in der nächsten Sekunde, ich hätte Zorro keinen solch dämlichen Ratschlag gegeben.

PLATSCH! KLIRR!

»Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt!?«, wetterte ich und wandte mich zornentbrannt zu ihm um, »Keine fünf Minuten kann man dich aus den Augen lassen! Immer musst du...! Oh.«

Er hatte sich weit aus seinem Bett gelehnt, noch immer einen Arm ausgestreckt, und den verwunderten Blick gen Boden gerichtet. So wie es aussah, war ihm der Sarkasmus in meinem vorherigen Satz kein bisschen aufgefallen. Denn jetzt lag neben dem Bett ein Scherbenhaufen und eine klebrige Spur Grießbrei zog sich die ganze Wand hinab entlang.

»Das... das tut mir so Leid, Koch«, stammelte er und sah schuldbewusst in meine Richtung, »Es hat einfach nicht gehalten...«

_Der Depp wollte den Teller ernsthaft an die Wand hängen! Geht's eigentlich noch?! Wie blöd darf einer sein?!_

Doch weil nun mal keine böse Absicht dahinter gesteckt hatte, nahm ich das Missgeschick mit einem genervten Seufzen hin.

»Lass es liegen, ich räum das später weg«, meinte ich und trug meinen Teller hinüber zum Bett, »Teilen wir uns lieber das hier.«

Ich ließ mich an seiner Seite nieder und das reichte aus, um seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Scherben zu lenken.

»Also, sag mal, Koch, machst du dir immer solche Herzchen auf den Grießbrei?«

Er sah mich unverwandt an und so war es diesmal an mir, rot anzulaufen.

»Nein!«, sagte ich schnell, »Nein, doch nicht immer! Das ist vollkommene Ausnahme, das...«

»Schade.«

Er betrachtete wieder den Teller in meiner Hand. Noch vor einer Woche wäre er komplett ausgerastet und hätte sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert, hätte er herausgefunden, dass ich unsere Initialien mit Zimt in das Herz hineingestreut hatte. All das nur, um den Schein zu bewahren. Da ihm aber in dieser Hinsicht die Hände nicht mehr gebunden waren, reagierte er darauf nun erstaunlich gefühlvoll.

»Na ja«, murmelte ich verlegen, »Vielleicht mach ich das doch manchmal...«

»Ja?«

Der so ungewohnt unschuldige Blick seiner braunen Augen traf mich völlig unvorbereitet und mir wurde klar, dass es überhaupt nicht nötig war, weiterhin zu leugnen. Wo wir doch um unsere Gefühle füreinander genauestens Bescheid wussten.

»Ach, ich geb's ja schon zu!«, murrte ich ertappt, »Ich mach mit dem Honig Herzchen in den Grießbrei, mit der Milch in den Kaffee, mit der Sahne in die Suppe, mit dem Öl in die...!«

Als wüsste er keine andere Möglichkeit, sich auszudrücken, brachte er mich mit einem Kuss zum Verstummen. Es schien, als wäre es vollkommen egal, welch peinliche Geständnisse ich vor ihm machen musste – alle waren sie für ihn nur ein Grund, mich noch mehr zu lieben.

»Kann ich das dann mal verrühren, Marimo?«, fragte ich leise und entzog mich ihm, »Du musst doch Hunger...«

»Nein, Koch! Nicht verrühren! Wenn du das machst, dann... dann ist ja das Herzchen hin!«

Zwar schlug er mir diesmal nicht den Löffel aus der Hand, doch sein Blick war derselbe wie vorhin. Wider erwarten schien er ein klein wenig gefühlsduselig zu sein.

»Das ist dann doch nicht hin«, versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, »Das ist dann... hmm... überall in dem Brei drinnen. Ein ganz herzlicher Grießbrei ist das dann.«

Ich sah ihn nachdrücklich an. Er erwiderte meinen Blick zuerst noch voller Misstrauen, doch als ich dem standhielt, gab Zorro sich geschlagen.

»Wie du meinst, Koch.«

Weniger erfreut sah er mir dabei zu, wie ich den Grießbrei umrührte. Überzeugt haben musste ich ihn trotzdem irgendwie, da er noch nicht einmal ein mürrisches Gesicht zog, als ich ihm kurzerhand den Löffel in den Mund steckte.

»Hehe, das machen wir jetzt so, Marimo«, erklärte ich ihm mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, »Erst ein Löffel für dich, dann einer für mich.«

Ich genehmigte mir selber einen Löffel voll.

»Dann wieder einer für dich...«

Ich steckte ihn wieder Zorro in den Mund.

»...und dann wieder einer für mich.«

Das Ganze wiederholte ich ein, zwei Male, bis Zorro irritiert dazwischenplatzte.

»Koch, jetzt warte mal! Bist du meine Mama oder so?! Ich meine, das, das... das ist doch bescheuert!«

Er sah mich mit säuerlicher Miene an. Allem Anschein nach gefiel ihm meine Überfürsorglichkeit kein bisschen.

»So, so, bescheuert also«, erwiderte ich, wobei ich nicht umhin konnte, ein wenig verletzt zu klingen, »Darf ich jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr meinen Freund füttern, so wie es mir passt?«

Eigentlich waren wir drauf und dran gewesen, uns wieder in einer unserer unsinnigen Streitereien zu verstricken. Mein letzter Satz jedoch war Schuld daran, dass sich das wilde Funkeln in Zorros Augen schlagartig legte.

»Deinen...? Ich bin dein...? Koch, sind wir jetzt wirklich...?«

Er starrte mich überrascht an. Und ich starrte nicht minder überrascht zurück. Was ich soeben gesagt hatte, war mehr automatisch denn überlegt gewesen. Die Bedeutung dessen hätte ich vielleicht sogar gar nicht bemerkt. Nicht, wenn Zorro dafür nicht umso besser aufgepasst hätte.

»Von mir aus sehr gerne«, antwortete ich vorsichtig, »Aber das kann ich natürlich nicht alleine entscheiden. Du musst schon auch sagen, dass du willst. Sonst...«

»Sanji, stell das mal eben weg.«

Er nahm mir den Löffel aus der Hand und legte ihn in den Teller. Ich tat wie geheißen, dann sah ich Zorro fragend an. Bei ihm konnte man nie so ganz genau wissen, was er als nächstes vorhatte.

Er zog mich urplötzlich an sich. Mit all der Kraft, die er trotz seiner Verletzungen aufbringen konnte, hielt er mich fest. Sein Gesicht hatte er dabei dicht an meines geschmiegt und gab keinen Laut von sich. Lächelnd schloss ich die Augen und umfasste ihn ebenfalls. Ich spürte seinen breiten Rücken unter meinen Fingern, seinen Herzschlag neben meinem und schließlich auch seine heiße Wange an meinen Lippen, als ich ihn dort zärtlich küsste.

»Das fasse ich als ein Ja auf«, flüsterte ich ihm zu. Er nickte, immer noch unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen oder mich loszulassen.

»Dann sind wir jetzt also zusammen«, fuhr ich fort, nur um es wenigstens einmal ausgesprochen zu haben. Dass Zorro mich daraufhin nur noch fester an sich drückte, hatte ich beinahe erwartet. Er war ebenso froh wie ich darüber, dass das Unfassbare endlich wahr geworden war.

Nun, ein bisschen zu froh vielleicht, wie ich mit einem Blick weiter nach unten feststellte.

»Das wird ja allmählich zur Gewohnheit hier«, murmelte ich, »Darf ich dir sagen, dass du dich echt schlecht unter Kontrolle hast, Marimo?«

»Mann, hab ich doch eigentlich gar nicht!«, entgegnete er schon beinahe weinerlich, »Dass kommt alles nur davon, weil du so... also, du... du bist endlich hier so bei mir und da kann ich irgendwie nicht anders! Zieh dir die Hose aus!«

Auf seine mürrische, aber dennoch fest entschlossene Miene hin musste ich grinsen.

»Für dich immer wieder gerne, Marimo«, antwortete ich und küsste ihn noch einmal neckisch, bevor ich tat, was er verlangte.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Um so vieles befriedigter als vor einer halben Stunde noch lag ich da, Sanji auf mir. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre dies der einzig richtige Platz für ihn, während ich gedankenverloren meine Finger durch seine Haare zog. Sie waren seidenweich und bei genauerem Hinsehen gerade noch kurz genug, um die leichte Wellenstruktur zu verbergen. Andere Leute hätten wohl behauptet, er sähe aus wie ein Engel. Ich hingegen wusste, dass der Schein trügte – er war viel zu ungezogen dafür.

»Ich mag deine Haare«, sagte ich nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein.

»Ich die deinen auch«, antwortete er lächelnd und ehe ich's mir versah, hatte er sie mir auch schon mit beiden Händen verstrubbelt, »So grün und wuschelig und weich und... ach, wie so eine niedliche, kleine Algenkugel... na ja, wie so ein Marimo eben siehst du aus.«

»Dann war das nie ein Schimpfwort?«, hakte ich leicht überrascht nach und ließ ihn gewähren, obwohl ich das Gefühl, wenn meine Haare durcheinander waren, überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.

»Es ging gut als eines durch, was?«, erwiderte Sanji mit einem Hauch rosa auf den Wangen und sah mich schief an, »Aber nein, so wirklich ein Schimpfwort war das nie. Eigentlich find ich die Dinger richtig niedlich; mein ganzes Aquarium ist voll von denen.«

»Tatsächlich?«

Ich zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wusste nicht genau, ob ich sauer sein sollte. Immerhin verglich er mich gerade mit einer Wasserpflanze.

»Du kannst es albern finden, wenn du willst«, lächelte er, »Aber mein Lieblings-Marimo bist und bleibst trotzdem du.«

Er küsste mich und sah mich danach liebevoll an. Vielleicht war es das, was mich zu meiner nächsten Tat veranlasste, vielleicht war es aber auch bloße Neugierde. Auf jeden Fall drängte sich mir just in diesem Moment die Frage auf, die mich schon des Öfteren beschäftigt hatte. Und welchen Zeitpunkt hätte ich sonst wählen sollen, um eine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu bekommen, wenn nicht diesen, als Sanji seinen Blick so unverwandt auf mich gerichtet hatte?

»Ich find dich nicht albern«, sagte ich und fuhr mit meiner Hand unter die Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, »Aber ich frag mich schon länger, was genau...«

»Halt, nicht!«

Voller Entsetzen entwand er sich meinem Griff.

»Ich will doch nur wissen, wie du unter dem Pony aussiehst«, versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber so einfach war das nicht.

»Das ist es ja gerade!«, rief er, »Du lachst so, wenn du das siehst! Das, das...!«

»Glaub ich dir nicht. Was soll denn schon so schlimm sein?«

Seinen Protesten zum Trotz zog ich ihn wieder an mich heran, um dann andächtig mit meinem Vorhaben fortzufahren.

»Nein, Marimo! Bitte, nein... das muss doch wirklich nicht...!«

Als ich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht strich, hielt ich unwillkürlich die Luft an. So lange hatte ich mich immer wieder gefragt, aus welchem Grund Sanji wohl sein linkes Auge versteckte. Die Antwort nun direkt vor mir zu haben, machte mich kurzzeitig sprachlos. Noch dazu, wo sie so unerwartet war.

Sanji hingegen blaffte mich missbilligend an.

»Ja, toll, jetzt weißt du's! Bitte, ich bin vollkommen unsymmetrisch! So, und jetzt lach!«

Wonach mir keineswegs zu Mute war.

»Besser als wenn beide nach innen gekringelt wären«, kommentierte ich seine ungleichen Augenbrauen und starrte ihn überwältigt an. Wie hatte er mir das nur verschweigen können?

»Koch«, flüsterte ich, »Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass das eine Auge grün ist?«

Kaum hatte ich das ausgesprochen, wurde aus seiner mürrischen Miene eine verblüffte.

»Moment mal«, stammelte er, »Du, du findest das gar nicht schlimm? Dir gefällt das auch noch?«

Er deutete auf seine linke Gesichtshälfte, die ein nicht wirklich perfektes Spiegelbild der rechten abgab.

»Ich hab auch meinen unsymmetrischen Koch lieb«, bestätigte ich mit einem Lächeln und drückte ihn an mich, wobei ich ihm direkt in beide Augen sah – in das blaue wie auch das grüne. Ich hatte ihn entdeckt, den Teil von ihm, den er so verzweifelt vor allem und jedem verschlossen hielt. All die Barrieren hatte ich überwunden, nur um ihn letztendlich so sehen zu können wie ihn noch nie zuvor jemand gesehen hatte: Friedlich, zärtlich, sich seine Schwächen eingestehend und bei weitem nicht so perfekt, wie er stets vorgab zu sein. Diese Seite an ihm, die alleine mir vorbehalten war, spiegelte sich in diesem leuchtend grünen Auge wieder, welches unverwandt meinen Blick erwiderte.

»Dann bleibt das jetzt unser Geheimnis?«, fragte Sanji kaum hörbar.

Ich nickte als Antwort.

»Ach, Marimo...«

Er warf sich mir um den Hals, unfähig, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, und schmiegte sich an mich. Sein überglückliches Lächeln war es, was mich dabei am meisten berührte. Er war froh, dass es mich gab, und er war froh, dass ich ihn genau so liebte wie er war.

Auch ich zog kaum merklich die Mundwinkel nach oben, die gegenwärtige Situation mit jeder Faser meines Körpers genießend. Jede einzelne Sekunde, die wir gemeinsam verbrachten, zeigte uns immer deutlicher auf, dass weder Stolz noch Neid von Nöten waren. Immer wichtiger wurde gegenseitiges Vertrauen und Achtung voreinander. Nur so würde unsere noch so zerbrechliche Beziehung das feste Band der Liebe werden, das mir mein ganzes Leben lang gefehlt hatte. Nur auf diese Weise würden wir einander verstehen lernen.

_Das heißt dann ja_, überlegte ich schmunzelnd und mit meinen Händen auf Sanjis Rücken, _Dass ich jetzt als einziger von seinem grünen Auge weiß._

Eine Tatsache, über die ich mich mehr freute als über jeden Sieg, den ich bisher errungen hatte.

**Grün - Ende**

* * *

Tjaah, ehh... hihi... mit Lysop und Ace geht's im nächsten Kapitel weiter. Nur zur Vorwarnung... ;)

22


	22. Die Vereinbarung

Es geht weiter! ;) Und ich hoffe mal, Zorro is nich zu tüdelig geworden in dem Kapitel. Eigentlich sollte er nur niedlich sein... ^^;

* * *

**Die Vereinbarung**

_Ace' Part:_

»So, Leute, wisst ihr was?«, Ruffy sah uns über sein Früstück hinweg breit grinsend an, »Heute Abend wird gefeiert!«

Wir hielten allesamt in der Bewegung inne und bedachten ihn mit skeptischen Blicken. Was genau wollte er denn feiern?

»Ehh, darf man erfahren, wieso?«, erkundigte sich Nami vorsichtig und sprach somit für die Allgemeinheit.

»Na, das liegt doch auf der Hand«, antwortete Ruffy, »Sanji und Zorro sind zusammen.«

»_Das_ willst du feiern?«, hakte Frankie nach. Also war ich doch nicht der einzige, der diesen Unsinn verstanden hatte.

»Klar muss das gefeiert werden. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert mit den beiden.«

»Moment, Moment!«, rief Nami dazwischen, »Du wusstest das?!«

»Was?«

»Dass Sanji und Zorro...!«

Bevor Nami ausreden konnte, fing Ruffy lauthals zu lachen an.

»Ha, ha, da fragst du noch! Natürlich wusste ich das! Ich hab doch Sanji gesehen und sofort gewusst, dass ich den mit Zorro verkuppeln muss!«

_Nee, jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?_

Allgemeines Seufzen und Aufstöhnen folgte. Hätten wir das eher gewusst, dann wäre uns einiges an Stress erspart geblieben.

»Wirklich was dafür getan hast du aber nicht!«, zischte Nami.

»Doch, hab ich!«, behauptete Ruffy, »Ich hab ganz viel... also, sagen wir... na ja, vielleicht hab ich wirklich nicht so viel getan. Aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Die zwei haben es endlich geschafft! Das ist doch eine Party wert!«

Sein begeistertes Grinsen wirkte wider Willen ansteckend. Egal, was für ein kleines Dummerchen er auch war; er meinte es immer nur gut mit allen.

»Na, ich weiß ja nicht, ob Sanji Lust hat, Partyvorbereitungen zu treffen«, meinte Lysop nachdenklich, »Der liegt doch lieber bei Zorro im Bett.«

»Ach was! Da kümmern wir uns selber drum! Nami kann auch kochen!«

»Ja, solange sie das ganze Geschirr wieder abspült und nicht wie beim letzten Mal alles an Ort und Stelle liegenlässt, dürfte das klappen«, schmunzelte Robin.

»Mann, Robin!«

Nami gab ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen, nur ungern daran erinnert, wie Sanji ausgeflippt war, als sie vor drei Wochen einen Pudding gekocht und den leeren Topf auf dem Herd hatte stehen lassen.

»Selbst wenn«, grinste ich, »Sanji ist so verknallt, der merkt gerade bestimmt nicht, ob das Geschirr von ihm oder sonst jemandem stammt oder überhaupt Geschirr ist.«

Allgemeines Gelächter folgte, dann begann sich unsere Versammlung aufzulösen.

Mit der Absicht, mich ungesehen davonzustehlen, um ja nicht zum Abräumen eingeteilt zu werden, stand ich leise vom Tisch auf. Der einzige, der schneller verschwand als ich, war Lysop. Ich sah ihm verstohlen hinterher, wie er in meinen Schuhen unter Deck verschwand, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein eigenes Zimmer. Dort angekommen warf ich mich auf das Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte die Decke an.

Ob ich es bereute?

Das war schwer zu sagen. Sicher, ich hatte Vivi hintergangen, doch da sie gar nichts davon wusste, fiel es mir schwer, ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln. Noch dazu, da es für Lysop und mich nur eine Art Notlösung gewesen war. Irgendwie war ich nicht fähig, das Ganze ernst zu nehmen. Wir waren opportunistisch vorgegangen und hatten nur aus unserer Situation das Beste gemacht. Mehr steckte nicht hinter unserem Handeln. Zumindest nahm ich das in Lysops Fall an. Was mich anbelangte, so hatte ich damit natürlich mein brennendes Verlangen gestillt und auf diese Weise den unsäglichen Traum von heute Morgen aufgearbeitet.

_Wenigstens muss ich jetzt nicht mehr an Marco denken_, überlegte ich. Genoss diesen Zustand einen Augenblick lang. Bis sich mir ein neuerlicher Gedanke aufdrängte.

_Dafür muss ich jetzt an Lysop denken. Toll gemacht, wirklich._

Dabei hatte ich ernsthaft geglaubt, die Beziehung mit Vivi hätte mir das Schwulsein ausgetrieben. Dass es sich gerade kein bisschen danach anfühlte, daran waren nur die widrigen Umstände auf diesem Schiff Schuld. Hätte mein Bruder auch nur eine Frau mehr in der Mannschaft gehabt, dann...

_...hättest du mit der auch nichts angefangen, nachdem du dir Zorro und Sanji unter der Dusche geben musstest. Sei wenigstens ehrlich zu dir selber._

Nein, es war sogar beinahe so, als ob der Sex heute Morgen etwas in mir auf den Plan gerufen hätte, was vielleicht besser unter Verschluss geblieben wäre. Es war die Lust auf mehr. Nach fast zwei Jahren, in denen ich jeglichen auch nur halbwegs intimen Kontakt mit einem anderen Mann sorgfältig vermieden hatte, kam es mir so vor, als wäre die Sache mit Lysop bloß eine winzigkleine Vorspeise gewesen, auf die unweigerlich der Hauptgang folgen musste. Mein Körper, den die Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Tage voller Leidenschaft quälten, hätte in seinem jetzigen Zustand keine Frau an seiner Seite akzeptiert. Ich wollte mehr und das mit einem Kerl.

»Verdammt nochmal, Ace«, zischte ich gezwungen lächelnd in den Raum hinein, »Du würdest es sofort wieder tun. Ganz gleich, wann und wo. Versuch das ja nicht zu leugnen.«

Dem gewahr wusste ich nicht ganz, ob ich mich auf die Feier heute Abend freuen sollte oder ob Skepsis nicht doch angebrachter war. Zumindest konnte es unschön enden, sollte ich den Fehler begehen und mich betrinken.

* * *

_Sanjis Part:_

Ewig konnte selbst ich nicht bei Zorro im Bett bleiben. Besonders, da immer noch der zerbrochene Teller und die damit verbundene Schweinerei am Boden herumlagen. Also half ich Zorro kurzerhand dabei, sich aufzurichten, dann verschwand ich, um einen Lappen aus der Küche zu holen. Als ich zurückkam, saß Zorro da und löffelte brav seinen (mittlerweile wohl eiskalten) Grießbrei. Ein Bild, für das ich ihn am liebsten sofort wieder mit einer Umarmung attackiert hätte. Doch ich hatte andere Aufgaben, um die ich mich kümmern musste.

_Und immer komm ich mir vor, als wär ich sowas wie eine Putzfrau. Wetten, Nami und ich sind die einzigen hier, die wissen, dass beispielsweise auch ein Abfluss von Zeit zu Zeit sauber gemacht gehört?_

So und ähnlich meine Gedanken, während ich mit dem Lappen und einem Eimer Spülwasser bewaffnet über den Saustall herfiel.

Gerade als ich fertig geworden war und eigentlich den Wassereimer ausleeren wollte, entdeckte ich etwas. Unter dem Bett versteckt und kaum sichtbar stand eines der Dielenbretter ein wenig über. Ich streckte den Arm aus und prüfte es. Es wackelte.

»He, Marimo«, sagte ich und kroch ein Stück unter das Bett, um das Dielenbrett hochzuheben, »Guck mal, was du hier hast. Entweder war Frankie schlampig oder bei deinem Zimmer hat Ruffy mitgeholfen.«

Ich hielt das Brett nach oben, damit Zorro es sehen konnte, und lugte währenddessen neugierig in das Loch, das sich aufgetan hatte.

»Was ist denn? Wo hat Frankie...?«

Zorro stockte mitten im Satz der Atem, dann brüllte er los.

»Koch! Leg das sofort wieder zurück! Das geht dich gar nichts an! Das, das...!«

Einen Moment später verwunderte mich seine wütende Reaktion auch überhaupt nicht mehr. Von Neugierde gepackt hatte ich nämlich das Brett achtlos bei Seite geschoben, meine Hand in dem Loch versenkt und etwas Weiches zu fassen bekommen. Ich angelte es hervor, realisierte, was es war, und musste mit meinen Augen kämpfen, damit mir diese nicht aus dem Kopf fielen.

»Was ist das denn?!«

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verwirrung und Argwohn sprang ich auf, das Ding in den Händen, das sich ohne jeden Zweifel als eine Miniaturversion von mir entpuppte. Die Haare aus gelber Wolle, die Augen Knöpfe und gekleidet in einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug sah es aus wie ein Kinderspielzeug. Wie kam Zorro an so etwas?

»Oh Gott, Koch! Nein! Oh nein! Tu es wieder weg, das ist nicht für...! Oh Mann, jetzt bist du sicher sauer auf mich!«

Ich blickte von dem Püppchen auf Zorro hinüber und sah, dass er puterrot angelaufen war. Nun, mir wäre das an seiner Stelle auch peinlich gewesen. Noch dazu, weil ich es aus seinem so sicheren Versteck gekramt hatte.

»Hat das Nami für dich gemacht oder...?«, traute ich mich fragen, unsicher, ob ich lachen sollte.

»Nein, hat sie nicht!«, empörte er sich und verschränkte die Arme, als hätte ich eine Beleidigung ausgesprochen, »Die kann das gar nicht richtig, diese Amateurin! Die weiß noch nicht mal, wie man Kissenbezüge...!«

Schockiert von dem, was er gerade hatte durchblicken lassen, klappte er schnell den Mund zu. Und wenn ich gedacht hätte, sein Gesicht wäre bereits rot genug gewesen, dann wurde ich nun eines Besseren belehrt. Hieß das dann etwa...?

»Das hast du gemacht«, riet ich ins Blaue hinein und begann zu lächeln, »Du kannst nähen.«

»Nein, kann ich nicht!«

Zornig auf sich selbst starrte er in den leeren Teller hinein, den er auf dem Schoß liegen hatte.

»Doch, Marimo, kannst du. Viel besser als Nami sogar.«

Immer noch mit einem verklärten Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte ich mich an die Bettkante und betrachtete das Püppchen in meinen Händen nun mit ganz anderen Augen. Natürlich, viel peinlicher als die Tatsache, dass er nähen konnte, war es Zorro, dass ich nun genau darüber bescheid wusste, wie er mich sah. Doch gerade das war der Grund, der mich einige Glückstränen hinunterschlucken ließ. Zorro liebte mich. Er liebte mich und war dabei so niedlich wie ich es noch nicht einmal von Chopper angenommen hätte. Sicherlich hatte niemand sonst auf dieser Welt einen Freund, der einem auf solch wundervoll wortlose Weise sagen konnte, was er an einem mochte.

»Ach, Marimo, weißt du was?«, seufzte ich schließlich und warf mich neben ihn der Länge nach hin, »Jetzt tut mir der hier fast ein kleines Bisschen Leid.«

Ich nahm ihm den Teller weg und setzte an dessen Stelle das Püppchen.

»Komm schon, hör auf damit, Koch! Das ist so peinlich, das...!«

»Nein, wieso denn? Guck dir den Armen doch bloß mal an. Du hast jetzt mich und er hat gar niemanden mehr. Tut er dir nicht Leid?«

Eine ganze Weile blickte Zorro noch finster drein und überlegte wohl, wie er darauf am besten reagieren sollte. Letztendlich begann sich seine wütende Miene jedoch aufzulösen.

»Du meinst«, brummte er, ohne mich dabei anzusehen, »Er wünscht sich einen Freund?«

»Das meine ich nicht nur, das weiß ich«, antwortete ich lächelnd, »Ich hab mir doch auch die ganze Zeit gewünscht, dass du mich liebst.«

Ich stand auf und stellte den Teller auf den Ofen. Genau diesen Augenblick nutzte Zorro, um einen trotzigen Entschluss zu fassen.

»Na gut! Okay! Koch, bring mir die Schachtel aus der untersten Schublade da drüben!«

Er deutete auf das Kästchen, das gegenüber vom Bett stand, und ließ sich dabei keine einzige Gefühlsregung anmerken. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass jemand, der vorhatte, einer Handarbeit nachzugehen, so militärisch aussehen konnte. Trotzdem ging ich nun hinüber und zog mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Schublade auf. Ich hob die Schachtel heraus und trug sie zu Zorro ans Bett.

»Hier. Was hast du damit eigentlich vor?«

»Siehst du dann schon«, knurrte er, weiterhin mit eiserner Miene, während er die Schachtel öffnete. Darin befanden sich neben erstaunlich bunten Woll- und Stoffresten auch Dinge wie lose Reißverschlüsse, Knöpfe und die verschiedenartigsten Nadeln. Eine davon zog er nun gemeinsam mit einem Faden und etwas Stoff aus der Schachtel hervor. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde ich in den Genuss einer Lifevorführung seiner Künste kommen. Bevor ich allerdings etwas sagen konnte, bedachte er mich über seine Hände hinweg mit einem stechenden Blick, der direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien.

»Ich warne dich, Koch! Nur ein einziger dummer Kommentar zu dem, was ich hier mache, und du fliegst raus!«

Das war deutlich.

Glücklicherweise fiel mir aber auch gar kein dummer Kommentar ein. Ich lümmelte mit einer Zigarette im Mund am unteren Ende des Bettes herum und sah Zorro verträumt dabei zu, wie er mit geübten Griffen ein zweites kleines Püppchen nähte. Allmählich leuchtete mir ein, dass es wohl gar nicht Nami gewesen war, die die Kostüme für das Theaterstück geschneidert hatte. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Zorro unsere Maße genommen hatte, sprach dagegen.

»Mal so 'ne Frage, Marimo«, meinte ich nach einer Weile, »Jetzt, da ich das hier weiß, ist ganz klar, dass nicht Nami die Theaterkostüme genäht hat. Aber woher wusste Nami, dass du das kannst?«

»Frag mich nicht. Das war mir selber unheimlich«, antwortete er, die Aufmerksamkeit ganz konzentriert bei seiner Arbeit, »Die hat mich einfach so aus heiterem Himmel gefragt, ob ich das machen würde. Und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass die olle Funzel Mist baut, also hab ich mich kurzerhand verraten. Sie hat mir dann nur ein wenig mit den einfachen Sachen geholfen.«

»Na dann...«

Ich war wieder still und stellte mir im Insgeheimen vor, wie fürchterlich das für beide gewesen sein musste, zusammen etwas auf die Beine zu stellen. Nami, die sauer darüber war, dass Zorro etwas besser konnte als sie, und Zorro, den Namis Ratschläge und Befehle zur Weißglut brachten. Nein, das war kein schönes Arbeitsteam. Egal, wie man es drehte und wendete.

»Wo wir gerade von Nami gesprochen haben«, führte ich unsere Konversation fort, »Das mit dem Wachs am Ofen hätte ich auch eher ihr zugetraut als dir. Ich meine, wenn man Kerzen selber zieht, spart man Geld.«

Ich linste ihn vorsichtig an. Hoffentlich ging er nicht gleich in die Luft, weil ich so ganz offensichtlich etwas gegen sein Hobby hatte.

»Kerzenziehen?!«, er sah mich empört an, »Was ist das denn für eine bescheuerte Beschäftigung?!«

»Aber das Wachs...«

»Noch nie was von Wachs-Batiken gehört?!«

»Das schon, aber...«, ich stockte kurz, völlig überrascht von meiner Entdeckung, »Du machst sowas?«

Allmählich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich bei Zorro auf alles gefasst sein musste, was eigentlich so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

»Was glaubst du, wie ich das Muster auf meine Vorhänge bekommen hab?«, erwiderte er mit einer Gegenfrage und nickte zu dem Bullauge hinüber. In der Tat wiesen die grünen Vorhänge ein etwas krakeliges, gelbes Kringelmuster auf. Woher hatte Zorro das alles bloß gelernt? Musste man als Schwertkämpfer so etwas auch können? Was mich anging, so konnte ich noch nicht einmal einen Knopf annähen. Das hatte bisher immer Nami für mich gemacht. Ganz klar, dass sie nach dem, was ich herausgefunden hatte, diesen Job nun auch los war.

»So, fertig«, brummte Zorro da auf einmal, »Und jetzt darf sich der hier aber nicht mehr beschweren.«

Er setzte das neue Püppchen neben das andere, um mit der üblichen ernsten Miene seine Materialien wieder wegzupacken. Rasch war ich bei ihm, damit ich mir das Resultat seiner Arbeit aus nächster Nähe ansehen konnte.

»Nein, beschweren braucht er sich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr«, stellte ich mit einem Lächeln fest, »Die zwei sind ja herzallerliebst.«

Ein kleiner, zum Knuddeln niedlicher Zorro hatte sich zu meinem Miniaturselbst hinzugesellt. Fast konnte man meinen, die beiden würden Händchen halten.

»Kannst sie dir ja in die Küche setzen, wenn du sie so lieb findest«, murmelte Zorro, während er sorgsam die Nähnadeln verstaute.

»Und ob ich das tun werde«, lachte ich überschäumend vor Glück und küsste ihn auf seine rosa angehauchte Wange. Vieles von dem, was ich an ihm so gern hatte, tat er wohl ganz unbeabsichtigt. Doch wahrscheinlich war es genau das, weshalb ich mich immer mehr in ihn verliebte.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

Es war eine durchaus seltsame Party, die wir an diesem Abend abhielten. Nicht nur, dass wir unsere beiden schwulen Mannschaftsmitglieder feierten, die jeder andere Kapitän wohl über Bord geworfen hätte. Nein, hinzu kam noch, dass Sanji und Zorro überhaupt nicht anwesend waren. Was aber wohl mehr an ihrer Unlust lag, die so lange herbeigesehnte Zweisamkeit aufzugeben, als daran, dass Chopper Zorro strenge Bettruhe verordnet hatte. Und es war mir auch egal. Ob die beiden da waren oder nicht, änderte schließlich nichts an meiner Situation.

Nicht ernsthaft in Feierlaune saß ich oben an Deck unter den Orangenbäumen und kippte mir einen Schnaps nach dem anderen hinter die Binde. Ich wollte vergessen. Jawohl, vergessen wollte ich, zu welcher Verzweiflungstat mich mein eigener Körper heute Morgen getrieben hatte. Vergessen wollte ich, dass ich trotz allem nicht einmal unter den kleinsten Gewissensbissen litt. Und vergessen wollte ich auch, dass ich überhaupt verlobt war. Am besten vergaß ich die gesamte Welt und mich selber gleich mit dazu.

Nichts gab es, was meine trübe Stimmung hätte heben können. Weder Ruffy, Frankie und Brook, die auf dem Tisch herumhüpften und um die Wette »What shall we do with the drunken sailor?« grölten, noch Chopper, Nami und Ace, die sich ein Wettsaufen lieferten. Ebensowenig natürlich Robin, die wie immer einfach nur daneben saß, lächelte und sich köstlich zu amüsieren schien. Ja, sie alle hatten es gut und mussten nicht immerzu daran denken, dass ihr erstes Mal kein Stück so verlaufen war, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatten. Wobei ich es im Eigentlichen ziemlich dreist von Ace fand, dass er so einfach tun konnte, als wäre nichts gewesen. Bis auf die wenigen Worte, die wir beim Frühstück miteinander gewechselt hatten, und einige verstohlene Blicke in meine Richtung, war er wieder ganz der Alte. Beschäftigte ihn unser Fehltritt am Ende überhaupt gar nicht? Oder war er nur so gut darin, seine eigentlichen Gefühle zu überspielen?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Umso sicherer wusste ich dafür allerdings, dass ich bereits viel zu viel getrunken hatte. Meine Augenlider waren schwer wie Blei und meinen gesamten Körper durchströmte eine unangenehme Wärme, die ähnlich wie Fieber im Gesicht ihre schlimmsten Auswirkungen zeigte. Vielleicht war es für mich an der Zeit, einfach in mein Bett zu verschwinden, zu schlafen und den morgigen Tag mit neuer Motivation anzugehen.

Diesen Entschluss gefasst, zog ich mich langsam an dem Baumstamm hinter mir hoch. Unfairerweise machte dies mein Gleichgewichtssinn nicht ganz mit, so dass ich letztendlich irgendwie an dem Baum lehnte und damit kämpfte, ein klares Bild vor Augen zu erhalten.

»Leute!«, japste ich zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem Nami bereits zur sechsten Runde aufrief, »I-ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett...! Bin müde...!«

Mit kurzer Verzögerung kam ihre schrille Antwort bei mir an.

»Du siehst aber nicht gerade danach aus, als könntest du noch irgendwo hingehen! Soll dich nicht einer nach unten bringen?!«

»Ach was...«, fing ich an, aber da hatte ich die Rechnung ohne Ace gemacht.

»Gute Idee, Nami. Ich hau mich besser auch aufs Ohr.«

»Du steigst aus?!«

»Ich will's ja nicht übertreiben«, erwiderte er, stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl bei Seite. Mit nur drei Schritten war er bei mir und ehe ich es verhindern konnte, hatte er mir unterstützend einen Arm umgelegt.

»'Nacht, Leute!«

Ich bekam kaum mit, ob und was die anderen ihm antworteten, denn schon bugsierte er mich davon, die Treppe hinunter. Noch während er das tat, wäre ich am liebsten auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Die Art und Weise, wie er mich festhielt und an seinen bloßen Oberkörper zog, ließ die Wärme in mir zu einer unerträglichen Hitze anschwellen. Und weil auch er nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern zu sein schien wie er behauptete, fiel es ihm nicht im Geringsten ein, die Distanz zwischen uns irgendwie zu verringern. Ob ich das überhaupt gewollt hätte, wusste ich nach einigen weiteren Schritten aber auch schon gar nicht mehr. Ich ließ es einfach mit mir geschehen, dass wir unter Deck kletterten und er mich kurzerhand den Gang entlang in mein Zimmer hineinschob. Gerade eben war mir seine Nähe angenehm genug, um darüber zu vergessen, dass ich bis vor wenigen Minuten noch in Selbstmitleid geschwelgt hatte. Er war warm, allgegenwärtig und strahlte eine seltsam benebelnd wirkende Energie aus. Egal, was weiterhin geschah – sehr viel schlimmer als heute Morgen konnte es nicht werden.

»Verdammt, bin ich vielleicht zu...«, nuschelte ich.

»Da bist du nicht alleine«, entgegnete er und nahm seinen Arm von mir, um die Türe zu schließen. Doch obwohl er mich nicht mehr berührte, blieb ein Teil von ihm an mir haften. Die Hitze war es. Die Hitze, die langsam meine Haut hinabkroch und mich von innen heraus zum Glühen brachte.

Instinktiv steuerte ich auf mein Hochbett zu und hievte mich hinauf, ohne auf die Abfolge meiner Handgriffe zu achten. Ich war zu abgelenkt von der Reaktion, die der Alkohol kombiniert mit Ace' Berührung in mir hervorrief. Es war ein erstaunlich heftiges Verlangen nach etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor gekostet hatte. Weshalb es mir nur Recht war, dass Ace es nicht beim Türe-Schließen beließ, sondern gleich absperrte.

»Du hast immer noch meine Schuhe an«, bemerkte er da und folgte mir hinauf zwischen die vielen Decken, die sich hier angesammelt hatten.

»D-du die meinen a-aber auch...«, brachte ich mit Mühe hervor, während ich meine Füße endlich von ihren beklemmenden Gefängnissen befreien durfte, »U-und außerdem... die Hose... viel zu...«

»Eng?«, schlug er vor, seine Hände nach meinen Hosenträgern ausgestreckt. Ich nickte nur und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, damit mir ja kein Laut entweichen konnte, als seine Finger mich erneut berührten. Wenn ich geglaubt hatte, das vorhin wäre Hitze gewesen, die mich durchströmte, dann überkam mich Ace in voller Gänze nun wie ein Inferno.

Im nächsten Moment lagen unsere Klamotten unerklärlicherweise irgendwo am Fußende des Bettes und eine unbekannte Kraft drückte mich zurück in mein Kissen. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen, so intensiv war jede einzelne Berührung seines erregt zitternden Körpers an meinem. Als ich aufsah, entdeckte ich, dass er sich über mich gebeugt hatte, den durchdringenden Blick seiner nachtblauen Augen direkt auf mich gerichtet. Er befand sich in unmissverständlicher Position zwischen meinen Beinen und jetzt wurde mir auch schlagartig klar, worauf sich das alles unweigerlich hinauslief. Heute Morgen war ihm nicht genug gewesen; er wollte nicht nur mehr, er wollte es richtig.

»N-nein, Ace...«, stammelte ich kaum überzeugend, »D-das geht nicht. D-der passt da nicht rein... ga-ganz b-bestimmt nicht...«

»Muss aber.«

Zwar erschreckte mich die Überzeugung in seinem Satz, doch war es auch der Klang seiner tiefen Stimme, der meinen Widerstand niederschlug, bevor er sich gänzlich entfalten konnte.

»Aber, aber... Das geht wirklich nicht... d-der passt da nicht...«

»Sei still. Tut er wohl.«

»N-nein, tut er n-nicht... der passt...«

Ich zuckte zusammen und konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Ich hatte mich verrechnet: Er passte sehr wohl dort hinein. Mit heftig brennenden Schmerzen zwar, jedoch auf solch ungewohnte Weise zufriedenstellend, dass mir ein Keuchen entwich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich empfinden sollte. Wut, Enttäuschung, Lust oder Begierde – sie alle schienen mir für diesen Moment unpassend, obwohl gleichzeitig so allgegenwärtig.

»Geht's?«

Mit ernstem, fast schon besorgtem Gesicht sah Ace mich an. Zumindest konnte ich ihm anrechnen, dass er sich nicht einfach rücksichtslos nahm, was er wollte.

»G-geht schon...«, krächzte ich und schluckte jegliche Beschwerde mit einem sturen Entschluss hinunter. Ich war kein Waschlappen; ich würde das nicht nur aushalten, sondern dem Ganzen auch noch etwas abgewinnen. Ace sollte auf keinen Fall merken, dass ich das zum ersten Mal tat.

Als er, bekräftigt von meiner Aussage, anfing, sein Vorhaben gierig in die Tat umzusetzen, begriff ich immer mehr, dass zumindest _er_ etwas dergleichen schon einmal getan hatte. Nicht anders konnte es sein, dass er genau wusste, wie er mich wo berühren musste, damit mich Empfindungen jenseits meiner Vorstellungskraft durchzuckten. Und obwohl da immer noch dieser unüberwindbare Schmerz in mir war, beruhigte es irgendwie, Ace die ganze Zeit über anzusehen. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte ich mich so viel geborgener, als es beispielsweise bei Sanji der Fall gewesen wäre. Dieses Wissen alleine reichte aus, um eiskalte Schauer von Gänsehaut meinen ganzen Körper hinabzujagen. Welche sich phasenweise mit dem warmen Glühen abwechselten, das sich besonders an jenen Stellen abzeichnete, an denen wir einander berührten.

Ich schloss die Augen, als seine Bewegungen mit einemmal immer eindringlicher und heftiger wurden. Ob es wehtat oder nicht – bis zum bittersüßen Ende wollte ich das durchhalten. Er mit den Händen an meinen Schultern und mir somit so nahe, dass es unmöglich war, nicht von dieser ekstatischen Hitze erfasst zu werden, die uns beide umgab. Ich war bereits schweißgebadet zu diesem Zeitpunkt, doch es interessierte mich nicht. Egal wie weit sich unsere Körper noch aufheizen würden, es konnte nur noch besser werden. Fast fühlte es sich sogar so an, als wäre er es, der die Temperatur in diesem Raum zum Sieden brachte und mich wie glühendes Eisen an sich presste. Es war pures, loderndes Verlangen, es brannte sich nähesuchend in meine Haut und verursachte dort scharfe, beißende Schmerzen, die alles in den Schatten stellten, was ich bisher je hatte aushalten müssen.

Ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Das war nicht mehr gut! Meine gesamte linke Schulter wie auch die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels quälte etwas, das sich mit lodernder Begierde immer weiter hineinfraß.

»Ace, sag mal, SPINNST DU?!«

Mit aller Kraft verpasste ich ihm eine Ohrfeige. Augenblicklich verschwand der in sich gekehrte Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht und damit auch die von mir zehrenden Flammen von meiner Haut. Vivi tat mir gerade schrecklich Leid, wenn das der Preis war, den man für Sex mit Ace zahlen musste.

»Oh Gott, hab ich...?!«

Er starrte mich schockiert an, dann entdeckte er die Verbrennungen, die keineswegs leichten Grades waren.

»Es tut mir so Leid!«, rief er und aus seinem Blick konnte ich lesen, dass dem tatsächlich so war, »Ich, ich...! Ich wollte das nicht, okay?! Ich...! Soll ich aufhören?«

»Nicht jetzt«, knurrte ich zurück. Zwar brannten die Wunden höllisch, doch nicht genug, um die viel zu weit fortgeschrittene Erregung aus mir zu bannen.

»Bist du dir sicher...?«

»Mann, Ace, jetzt mach schon!«

Ich funkelte ihn fast schon wütend an. Wie konnte er das nur in Frage stellen? Möglich, dass ich vielleicht ein klein wenig jämmerlich wirkte, wenn man mich genauer kannte, aber dass ich wegen solch einem läppischen Vorfall abgebrochen hätte, was mir so gut tat, das lag mir fern.

»Na gut, wie du meinst...«, murmelte er und bedachte mich mit einem letzten, mitfühlenden Blick, bevor er fortfuhr, mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst flachzulegen.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Als ich früh am nächsten Morgen mit einem herzhaften Gähnen erwachte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Das, was ich da vor Augen hatte, war eine krause, schwarze Haarmähne und jemand, der sich mit dem Rücken zu mir an mich schmiegte. Überrascht richtete ich mich ein Stück auf, um mit einem prüfenden Blick meine Umgebung zu analysieren.

Klar, drüben am anderen Ende des Raumes stand auf einem eingezogenen Zwischenboden eine Couchecke mit Tisch, ebenso wie in der Mitte des Zimmers ein riesiges Terrarium, in dem fünf Spinnen hausten, wie ich nur allzu genau wusste. Und folglich brauchte ich mich auch gar nicht zu wundern, dass ich mich in Lysops Hochbett befand. Neben ihm. Ihm beschützend einen Arm umgelegt.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ ich ihn los und warf mich rücklings auf das Kissen. Ich hatte es tatsächlich getan. Nachdem Nami mich mit ihrem blöden Saufspiel betrunken genug gemacht hatte, war ich einfach mit Lysop abgehauen und hatte in stummer Übereinkunft mit ihm geschlafen. Und zwar richtig diesmal. Ohne, dass es mir jetzt im Nachhinein besonders peinlich wäre.

_Vielleicht wäre es das_, überlegte ich, _Wenn ich das gegen seinen Willen getan hätte. Aber das ist ja gerade das Verrückte: Es schien ihm ganz Recht zu sein._

Ich warf ihm einen abschätzenden Seitenblick zu. Entweder lag es daran, dass auch er gestern einen über den Durst getrunken hatte, oder er war nach reiflicher Überlegung zu demselben Ergebnis wie ich gekommen: Selbst wenn wir Sex miteinander hatten – niemand würde je davon erfahren. Da wir nur Kumpel waren, die zudem beide eine Verlobte hatten, würden die anderen noch nicht einmal Verdacht schöpfen, sollten wir uns unter dem Vorwand, beispielsweise eine Partie Schach spielen zu wollen, in eines unserer Zimmer zurückziehen. Eine einmalige Gelegenheit, umso länger ich darüber nachdachte.

Plötzlich drehte sich Lysop neben mir auf den Rücken. Erst gab er einige nuschelige Laute von sich, dann setzte er sich auf und sah sich übermüdet um. Als er mich entdeckte, konnte ich mir einen zynischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

»Na, wie ist das so?«, fragte ich, »Wenn man nebeneinander aufwacht und feststellt, dass man miteinander geschlafen hat?«

Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem Lysop wohl seine Gedanken ordnete. Schließlich antwortete er: »Weiß ich nicht. Frag mich nicht. Mir tut alles weh.«

Auch er ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, dann lagen wir da und wussten beide nicht, was wir sagen sollten.

»Ist es sehr schlimm?«, hakte ich nach einer Weile schuldbewusst nach.

»Hm, na ja, so wie es einem halt geht, wenn man das das erste Mal mit jemandem gemacht hat, der die unangenehme Eigenschaft besitzt, vor seinem Höhepunkt in Flammen aufzugehen.«

_Stimmt, da war ja noch was anderes..._

»Es tut mir echt Leid!«, entschuldigte ich mich, »Das war wirklich keine Absicht; ich war so besoffen, dass ich die Kontrolle über mich verloren hab. Bitte glaub mir das.«

»Ja, nein, passt schon. War immerhin nicht nur deine Schuld alleine. Ich hätte mich auf das Ganze ja nicht einlassen müssen.«

»Du hast es aber trotzdem getan«, erwiderte ich und beugte mich kurz nach vorne, um an meine Hose zu gelangen, die am unteren Bettende herumlag. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte ich dort in der Tasche irgendwo...

»Natürlich hab ich es trotzdem getan!«, verteidigte sich Lysop gerade, »Anders komm ich hier ja nie dazu! Ist nicht gerade leicht in meiner bescheuerten Situation, aber das weißt du bestimmt selbst am besten.«

»Zu gut«, schnaubte ich freudlos, »Hier. Nimm das.«

»Ist das... Brandsalbe?«

Lysop glotzte mich an wie eine Erscheinung, als ich ihm die Tube in die Hand drückte und mich wieder hinlegte.

»Nein, Schuhcreme.«

Er glotzte nur noch dümmer.

»Natürlich ist das Brandsalbe«, brummte ich, »Und wenn du mich jetzt weiter so blöd anguckst, dann nehm ich an, dass _ich_ dich damit verarzten soll.«

»Nein, nein, musst du nicht...«, sagte er schnell und drehte den Verschluss von der Tube ab. Während er seine schmerzhaft aussehenden Brandblasen dick mit der Salbe bestrich, fügte er nachdenklich hinzu: »Aber wozu hast du die dabei? Du selber kannst dich doch gar nicht verbrennen, oder?«

»Ich nicht«, antwortete ich und starrte dabei an die Decke, »Aber meine Freunde, wenn ich nicht vorsichtig bin.«

Daraufhin glaubte ich ihn einen leisen Laut der Überraschung ausstoßen zu hören. War mir diese Umsicht etwa so wenig zuzutrauen?

»Danke, Ace.«

Mit diesem so unerwartet von ihm kommenden Flüstern gab er mir die Tube zurück. Ich warf sie hinab ans Bettende zu meiner Hose und traute meinen Ohren noch weniger, als ich Lysop einen Zusatz murmeln hörte.

»Danke für alles.«

»Für alles?«

Erstaunt wandte ich meinen Kopf, doch Lysop sah nicht in meine Richtung.

»Mir tut zwar von der Hüfte abwärts alles weh und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht aufstehen kann, aber ja, doch: Danke. Ist nicht gerade so, als ob es mir keinen Spaß gemacht hätte.«

»Tatsächlich?«

Ich zog schwer beeindruckt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Wenn er nach zweimal Sex mit mir bereits sagen konnte, dass es ihm Spaß machte, ohne ernsthaft auf Männer zu stehen, musste ich ihn wohl oder übel auf den Geschmack gebracht haben.

»Jetzt tu doch nicht so«, grummelte er, »Dir hat es doch auch Spaß gemacht und ich hab das genauso gebraucht wie du. Es war sogar... also, sagen wir... ich fand das ungelogen einfach nur noch geil.«

Seine Wangen wurden in einen leichten Rotton getaucht und ich staunte nicht schlecht. Was er da von sich gab, konnte doch nicht von ein- und derselben Person stammen, die noch Wochen zuvor Sanji aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte?

»Du bist schwul«, stellte ich fest.

»Mann, ich hab gewusst, dass du das sagen würdest!«, empörte er sich, »Nein, bin ich nicht!«

»Bist du doch.«

»Nein!«

»Na gut, dann halt nicht«, ich zuckte mit den Schultern, »Aber was versuchst du mir dann zu sagen?«

»Weiß ich nicht!«, jammerte er, bemüht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, »Es ist nur so, dass... Wir beide... Wir sind beide verlobt, richtig?«

Ich nickte. Mittlerweile machte mir noch nicht einmal mehr die Abwesenheit eines schlechten Gewissens etwas aus, wenn ich an Vivi dachte.

»Und wir sind neben Chopper und Brook, die man in der Hinsicht eigentlich gar nicht mitzählen kann, die einzigen auf diesem Schiff, die nicht regelmäßig Sex haben, richtig?«

»Auch richtig«, erwiderte ich, »Worauf willst du hinaus?«

»Na ja, man könnte doch... die würden das gar nicht rauskriegen... das ist eigentlich so abwegig...«

»Jetzt spuck's schon aus!«

»Ace«, er sah mich ernst an, »Findest du nicht auch, dass man das... hmm... so regelmäßig machen könnte?«

In seinen Blick mischte sich etwas Unsicheres, sehr wohl wissend, wie ungeheuerlich sein Vorschlag war. Glück für ihn, dass er genau das ausgesprochen hatte, was schon die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf herumspukte.

»Das wär ja auch nichts Ernstes«, fügte er rasch hinzu, da ich ihm nicht gleich eine Antwort gab, »Nur so lange wir auf dem Schiff sind. Einfach, weil, weil...«

»...weil wir sonst niemanden haben«, vervollständigte ich sein Gestammel, »So ganz erbärmlich aus der Not heraus. Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?«

»Kann sein.«

Er zog ein jämmerliches Gesicht, da ich ihn so knallhart auf den Boden der Realität geholt hatte. Doch selbst wenn sein Vorschlag im Grunde die wahrlich erbärmlichste Ausgeburt aller männlichen Triebe war – ich willigte ohne zu zögern ein.

»Dem hab ich nichts entgegenzusetzen. Find ich gut. Das machen wir.«

»Jetzt im Ernst?!«

Lysop starrte mich verblüfft an. Er hatte wohl nicht wirklich mit meiner Zustimmung gerechnet.

»Ich hab nichts dagegen«, sagte ich gleichgültig, »Du etwa?«

»Nein.«

Wir tauschten verschwörerische Blicke, dann schwiegen wir uns wieder an. Fast wagte ich es nicht, zu glauben, dass wir gerade diesen Deal eingegangen waren. Es war eigentlich viel zu verrückt.

_Und doch – hätte ich mir einen aus der Mannschaft aussuchen müssen, dann wär das auch Lysop gewesen. Klingt vielleicht blöde, aber die eine Hälfte von den anderen fällt vom Aussehen her durch, die andere wegen ihrer Persönlichkeit._

Ich erlaubte mir ein verhaltenes Grinsen. Lysop würde aus allen Wolken fallen, sollte ich ihm sagen, dass er als ganz mein Typ durchging. Dies jetzt gleich zu tun, hielt ich allerdings nicht für den taktisch klügsten Schachzug. Nein, das verschob ich besser auf eines unserer späteren »Dates«. Wobei wir den Termin für das erste noch nicht einmal wussten.

»Also, wie läuft das dann so?«, fragte ich in die Stille hinein, »Heute in einer Woche oder was?«

»Einmal in der Woche ist gut«, antwortete er, »Bis dahin sollten die Verbrennungen auch wieder halbwegs verheilt sein.«

»Gehst du damit eigentlich zu Chopper?«

»Weiß nicht. Was sag ich denn dem?«

»Na, dir dürfte es doch nicht gerade schwer fallen, eine Ausrede zu finden«, lachte ich, »Und wenn alle Stricke reißen, gibt es immer noch die Wahrheit.«

»Hallo, Chopper«, schauspielerte er auch sogleich voller Sarkasmus, »Ich hab da mal so 'ne Frage: Ich hab mich beim Sex an Ace verbrannt. Sieht ziemlich übel aus. Was mach ich denn da jetzt am Besten?«

Er sah mich vorwurfsvoll an und fuhr fort: »Das hört sich voll bescheuert an. Da glaubt er mir ja noch eher, dass mir eine Kerze ins Bett gefallen ist.«

»Du musst wissen, was du zu ihm sagst«, gähnte ich und streckte mich ausgiebig, »Aber ich geh jetzt erst mal was frühstücken.«

Ich erhob mich, schnappte mir meine Klamotten und sprang damit vom Bett. Gerade als ich in meine Hose gestiegen war und den Gürtel zumachte, tauchte Lysops Kopf über dem Bettrand auf.

»Wartest du noch?«

»Ich dachte, du _kannst_ gar nicht aufstehen.«

»Ach, das wird schon irgendwie gehen. So schlimm kann das gar nicht... ohh, verdammt...!«

Alleine das Anziehen seiner Hose schien schmerzhaft für ihn zu sein. Doch er biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und als er endlich neben mir stand, machte ich ein anerkennendes Gesicht. Nach meinem ersten Mal hatte ich das bei Weitem nicht so einfach ohne Jammern weggesteckt. Lag aber vielleicht auch mit daran, dass er sich sonst verraten hätte.

»Ace, du gemeiner Mistkerl«, grinste er und boxte mich in die Schulter, »Das kriegst du nächsten Montag so zurück. Ich schwör's dir.«

»Na, da bin ich ja direkt gespannt drauf«, erwiderte ich belustigt. Auf jeden Fall würde mir demnächst nicht mehr so oft langweilig sein, das war gewiss.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach oben und ich konnte nicht umhin, mich tief im Inneren über unsere Abmachung zu freuen. Ob mir das nur so leicht fiel, weil Lysop und ich uns sowieso so gut verstanden, wusste ich nicht. Sicher aber war, dass es andernfalls gar nie dazu gekommen wäre. Wären wir nicht zwei ähnlich verrückte Kumpel gewesen, hätte ich das Ganze wohl peinlich und unangenehm gefunden. So jedoch kam es fast einer Verabredung zum Angeln gleich. Etwas, was man mal eben ganz natürlich tun konnte.

Ich grinste in mich hinein und wusste, dass meine verboten gute Laune heute durch nichts getrübt werden konnte. Nicht nach dieser Wahnsinnsnacht und ihrem unerhörten Resultat.

**Die Vereinbarung**** - Ende**

* * *

Ich weiß, dass das mit Lysops Brandwunden schlimm ist. Bitte keine Beschwerden deswegen! *mich in eine Ecke verkriech*

Zur Beruhigung kann ich aber sagen, dass das auch das einzige Mal ist, dass Ace das passiert ^^;

23


	23. Die Herausforderung

Ich glaube, es ist fast nen Monat her, dass ich was Neues hochgeladen hab. Deshalb gibt's jetzt auch gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal XD

* * *

**Die Herausforderung**

_Choppers Part:_

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so wütend geworden zu sein wie in jener Woche, als Sanji und Zorro ihre gerade erst begonnene Beziehung auskosteten. Noch nicht einmal drei Tage schaffte ich es, Zorro dazu zu bewegen, seine Bettruhe ernst zu nehmen. Nein, viel schlimmer sogar: Bereits am Dienstag beschloss er kurzerhand, dass er eigentlich schon wieder gesund war und trat auch sogleich pflichtbewusst den Wachdienst an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn geohrfeigt, postwendend ins Bett zurück geschleift und ihn dort festgebunden. Meiner Meinung nach hätte er mindestens noch zwei Tage liegen bleiben müssen. Sanji war da auch keine große Hilfe. Er brachte Zorro zwar dazu, ungewöhnlich oft eine waagrechte Position einzunehmen (und bei Zorro wollte das etwas heißen), aber was die beiden dann trieben, war als gesundheitsfördernde Maßnahme rein theoretisch und praktisch auszuschließen.

Und als ob ich nicht schon genug Ärger hätte, stand am Dienstag auch noch Lysop plötzlich in meiner Praxistür und wollte mich sehr kleinlaut »nur mal eben sprechen«. Es traf mich hart in der Magengegend, als ich herausfand, dass der Grund seines Besuches Verbrennungen zweiten Grades waren, die er sich an der Schulter und seinem linken Bein zugezogen hatte. Noch zorniger machte mich danach nur noch seine dumme Ausrede, das käme davon, dass er beim Sex mit Ace nicht aufgepasst habe. So leichtgläubig, ihm das abzukaufen, war noch nicht einmal ich. Woraufhin er letzten Endes doch zugeben musste, dass ihm vor lauter Tollpatschigkeit eine Kerze ins Bett gefallen war.

Gegen Mittwoch nahmen wir, trotz meines Protests, dass Zorro doch noch gar nicht richtig gesund sei, die Theaterproben wieder auf. Nami hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Und wenn Geld auf dem Spiel stand, war jedwedes Gegenreden zwecklos. Besonders, da uns bis Sonntag, an dem die Aufführung stattfinden sollte, nur noch drei Tage blieben, die einzelnen Szenen zu perfektionieren. Für Nami ein Grund mehr uns mittels »Zuckerbrot und Peitsche« zu Höchstleistungen anzutreiben. Was an manchen Stellen durchaus nötig war. Wie sonst wäre sie mit einem chronisch Textpassagen vergessenden Ruffy, einem fortwährend irgendwas vor sich hin geigenden Brook und Ace, dem König aller Faulpelze, fertig geworden? Bei Sanji und Zorro hingegen bestand das Problem nun nicht mehr darin, dass sie keine Lust hatten, sich zu küssen. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall und bereits mehrere Male wäre ohne Robins Eingreifen ein neuerlicher Skandal aus der eigentlich so harmlosen Schlussszene geworden.

Alles in allem jedoch konnte man von durchaus gelungenen Proben sprechen. Zorros anfängliche Probleme mit seiner Rolle verliefen sich schon bald im Sande, ebenso wie Lysops Angst davor, von Frankie eine gescheuert zu bekommen. Das sollte nämlich erst in der letztendlichen Aufführung passieren. Nur eine Sache gab es, die absolut keiner schaffte. Und das war, Ruffy seinen Hut auszureden. Weshalb er und Nami sich darauf einigen mussten, dass er die Königskrone zumindest darüber anzog.

* * *

Nach drei anstrengenden Tagen näherte sich die mit Proben gespickte Woche schließlich ihrem Höhepunkt. Bereits in Kostüme gekleidet und beladen mit Requisiten zog die ganze Mannschaft mehr oder weniger aufgeregt durch die Straßen, hin zum Stadttheater.

Es war Mittag und ich hüpfte während dem Gehen von Pflasterstein zu Pflasterstein, wobei ich Lysop, Ruffy und Ace Gesellschaft leistete.

»Ich bin ja schon so gespannt«, meinte Ruffy gerade, »Ob die da wohl auch einen Stand haben, wo es heiße Würstchen zu kaufen gibt?«

»In einem Theater?«, Ace zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, »Glaub ich nicht. Aber Pommes wären mir jetzt gerade Recht.«

»Mit Ketchup und Mayo am besten, ja?«, fügte Lysop mit einem seltsamen Unterton hinzu.

»Oder Popcorn!«, rief ich.

»Was?! Pommes mit Popcorn?!«, Ruffy sah mich entsetzt an, »Wer isst denn sowas?!«

»Nein, das meinte ich doch gar nicht!«, verteidigte ich mich, »Sondern einfach nur Popcorn!«

»Wobei ich mir das andere gar nicht so schlecht vorstellen kann...«, grübelte Ace, wurde aber lauthals von Ruffy übertönt.

»Boahhh! Seht mal da, Leute! Wir sind da!«

Er sprintete los, zu Nami und Robin nach vorne und an ihnen vorbei. Tatsächlich war vor uns ein riesiges, altes Gebäude aus weißem und rotem Marmor aufgetaucht. Wenn ich Frankie gewesen wäre, hätte ich es wohl noch um einiges besser beschreiben können. Für mich sah es jedoch einfach nur bombastisch aus.

»Juhuu! Tatsächlich!«, stimmte ich in Ruffys Freudenschreie mit ein und rannte ihm hinterher, »Die vielen Säulen und Balkone und der riesige Platz davor...!«

»Jetzt macht mal wieder halblang!«, durchschnitt Namis strenge Stimme unsere gute Laune, worauf ich eingeschüchtert stehen blieb, »Wir sind hier nicht zum Spaß da, sondern zur Generalprobe! Und da das ein altehrwürdiges Gebäude ist, müssen wir uns so gut wie möglich benehmen und...! Ohhh! RUFFY!«

»Zu spät«, kicherte Robin hinter vorgehaltener Hand, »Er ist schon drinnen.«

»Das gibt's einfach nicht! Dieser Hohlkopf! Man kann ihn nirgends hin mitnehmen!«

Wutschnaubend stapfte Nami auf den Theatereingang zu. Wenn wir nicht aufpassten, würden wir uns dort drinnen noch allesamt verlieren.

»Also auf zum fröhlichen Ruffy-Suchen«, kommentierte Sanji, der Zorro bei der Hand hielt, »Du kommst mit mir mit, Marimo. Sonst verläufst du dich bloß wieder.«

»Gar nicht wahr!«

Sanji ging nicht darauf ein, sondern zog ihn lachend mit sich, den Weg entlang, den Nami bereits eingeschlagen hatte. Weshalb wir anderen auch nicht lange warteten und uns in Bewegung setzten. Unser Generalprobentermin war in einer halben Stunde. Und bestimmt würde Schreckliches geschehen, wenn wir den aufgrund unseres verschwundenen Kapitäns nicht einhalten konnten.

* * *

_Brooks Part:_

Der Abend hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und nun, kurz vor der Begrüßungszeremonie des Bürgermeisters, war der Theatersaal brechend voll. Da unser Stück eines der letzeren sein sollte, hatte man uns Galerieplätze zugewiesen, von welchen aus wir bequem auf die Bühne blicken konnten. Ich saß zwischen Nami und Chopper und versuchte die vorherrschende Stimmung in mir aufzunehmen. Das Publikum schwätzte in freudiger Erwartung durcheinander und neben mir spielten Lysop, Ruffy und Chopper eine Partie »Schere, Stein, Papier« nach der anderen. Der hohe, überladene Saal war prächtig mit Zierbändern geschmückt und ein helles, beinahe überirdisches Leuchten tauchte das Parkett in ein verzaubertes Licht. So wie die Dinge standen, hatten wir große Chancen, nur aufgrund meiner musikalischen Inszenierung des Märchens den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Zumindest würden sich die einzelnen Stücke, die ich in harter Arbeit komponiert hatte, wunderbar mit dem Ambiente ergänzen.

Plötzlich ertönte eine laute Stimme, die verkündend durch das Theater hallte.

»Haltet ein! Haltet ein und werdet nun gewahr dem großartigsten Bürgermeister, den Rococo je hatte!«

In die Mitte des ersten Ranges wurden die Strahlen unzähliger Scheinwerfer platziert.

»Begrüßt nun den großzügigen Schirmherrn unseres Festes!«, fuhr die Stimme fort, während sich ein jeder den Hals ausrenkte, um einen Blick auf die Person zu erhaschen, die nun in das Licht trat, »Liebe Leute! Hier ist er! Count Fetti, der Mann mit den fünf Brillen, in Begleitung seiner reizenden Frau Carniva!«

Count Fetti war ein sehr kleiner, sehr dicker Mann mit Glatze, der sich auf seinen Sitz stellen musste, um gönnerhaft in die Runde blicken zu können. Er war in kunterbuntes Festtagsgewand gekleidet und in der Tat saßen auf seiner Nase nicht nur eine normale und eine Sonnenbrille; um den Hals trug er eine Schwimmbrille, auf dem Kopf eine Fliegerbrille und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Opernglas. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wirkte die dünne, zerbrechlich aussehende Frau neben ihm wie ein Riese. Sie hätte noch nicht einmal aufstehen müssen, um größer zu sein als er. Was sie aber nicht davon abhielt.

Die Zuschauerschar toste vor Applaus und auch ich versuchte meinen Teil dazu beizutragen, doch Nami neben mir packte mit einemmal ein Anflug von Panik.

»So ein Mist! Chopper, Lysop! Haltet Ruffy die Ohren zu! Oder zumindest den Mund!«

Die beiden starrten sie zunächst nur verwirrt an und auch mir stellte sich die Frage, weswegen sie so einen Aufstand machte. Als Count Fetti zu sprechen begann, reagierten wir jedoch alle drei und warfen uns in verzweifelter Mission auf Ruffy.

»Sehr verehrte Gäste, sehr verehrte Mitwirkende!«, quiekte der Count in einer Stimmlage, die ich wohl einem Meerschweinchen zugeordnet hätte, aber keinem menschlichen Wesen, »Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen an diesem so einzigartigen Abend voller Zauber und Überraschungen, an dem alle Grenzen fallen und nur noch die Kunst zählt! Der krönende Abschluss unseres diesjährigen Thaterfestivals steht kurz bevor und ich darf Ihnen jetzt schon verraten, dass wir wieder einige Glanzstücke zu sehen bekommen werden! Besonders erwähnen möchte ich an dieser Stelle...!«

Es war mir nicht möglich, gleichzeitig den widerspenstig zappelnden Ruffy ruhigzustellen und mit den Ohren beim eigentlichen Geschehen zu bleiben. Immerhin hatte ich keine.

»Stop, Ruffy! Beruhig dich!«, zischte Nami so leise sie konnte und erhob sich, um sich vor Ruffys Sitz niederzuknieen, »Die anderen werden dich jetzt loslassen, aber bitte: Halt einfach deine Klappe, ja? Ich weiß, dass der Typ 'ne komische Stimme hat, aber wenn du dich darüber schon lustig machen musst, dann tu das bitte leise. Am Ende werden wir noch rausgeworfen.«

Ruffy nickte mit großen Augen und Lysops Hand vor dem Mund. Das schien Nami zu genügen.

»Jungs, lasst ihn los.«

Wir taten wie geheißen und kaum saßen wir alle wieder richtig auf unseren Plätzen, wurde Ruffy von einem stummen Lachanfall gebeutelt.

»Das – gibt – es – einfach – nicht!«, kicherte er mit Tränen in den Augen, »Der Opa quietscht wie eine Meersau!«

»Nicht wahr!«, stimmte ich ihm zu, »Genau so hört sich das an! Yohoho...!«

»Benehmt euch gefälligst!«

Nami warf uns einen vernichtenden Blick zu, weshalb wir es daraufhin alle beide vorzogen, in zwei völlig verschiedene Richtungen zu starren.

»...aber nun genug geredet!«, bekam ich von Count Fettis Rede gerade noch mit, »Lasst uns das Spektakel beginnen mit... _Den drei unglaublichen Peacock-Brüdern _und ihrer Tragödie _Das Leben einer Tele-Schnecke_! Applaus bitte!«

Beifall wurde geklatscht, dann wurde das Licht gedimmt. Ich war fürchterlich gespannt auf das, was wir gleich zu sehen bekommen würden, doch Nami hatte dafür nur einen missbilligenden Kommentar übrig.

»Wenn das alles ist, wogegen wir uns den ganzen Abend lang behaupten müssen, gewinnen wir ja, wenn wir nur Ruffy und Lysop auf die Bühne stellen.«

»Aber Nami, findest du nicht, dass du ein klein wenig voreingenommen bist?«, redete ich dagegen, »Ich bin mir sicher, das Stück ist großartig!«

»Tch.«

»Wo wir gerade von großartig sprechen«, fiel es mir just in dem Moment ein, »Wäre es mir vielleicht erlaubt, einen Blick auf dein Höschen...?«

»Nein! Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt euch benehmen!«

Ihr Fuß traf mich hart am Kopf und ich rutschte der Länge nach den Sitz hinab. Einem armen, alten Skelett wurde aber auch gar nichts vergönnt. Noch dazu war es ja jetzt Nami, die sich mit ihrem Geschrei daneben benahm. Bei ihr wusste man irgendwie nie, was genau sie eigentlich von einem wollte.

Trotz all der auffälligen Zwischenfälle blieben wir ziemlich lange auf unseren Galerieplätzen sitzen. Es schien weder zu stören, dass Ace nach kaum fünf Minuten zu schnarchen anfing und mit dem Kopf immer wieder auf Lysops Schulter fiel, ganz gleich wie oft dieser ihn zurückschubste, noch störte es, dass Frankie an manchen Stellen in solch ergriffenes Schluchzen ausbrach, dass er damit sogar Sanji und Zorro vom Knutschen ablenkte. In der Tat wurden wir erst aus dem Theatersaal geholt, als unser Auftritt immer näher rückte.

Gerade rechtzeitig zum Beginn von _Wilfried Till_ erhoben wir uns, um der Reihe nach ganz leise aus dem Raum zu marschieren. Bis wir uns allesamt draußen auf dem Gang befanden, sprach keiner ein Wort. Kaum hatte Zorro jedoch die Tür hinter sich zugemacht, war Ruffy der erste, der seiner Laune Luft machte.

»Boah, Leute, ich sag's euch: Wir gewinnen sowas von!«, krakeelte er, während er uns allen voran die Treppen hinunterhopste, »Bisher war da so rein gar nichts Lustiges dabei!«

»Stimmt genau. Voll öde, das alles«, gab Ace ihm Recht.

»Das kannst du gar nicht wissen, du Schnarchzapfen!«, beschwerte sich Lysop, »Du hast die ganze Zeit gepennt! Auf meiner Schulter, wohlgemerkt!«

»Ach, wie niedlich«, witzelte Robin.

»Gar nicht niedlich!«

Auf Lysops wütenden Einwurf hin begannen sie und Nami haltlos zu kichern. Dass derartige Dinge immer nur Ace und Lysop passierten, war aber auch wahrhaftig witzig.

»Nehmt es uns nicht übel«, giggelte Nami wie zur Bestätigung meiner Gedanken, »Aber das mit den Colaschnüren hängt euch jetzt bis zum Sanktnimmerleinstag nach.«

»Danke!«, fauchte Lysop und stapfte zornig nach vorne zu Ruffy, der uns um einige Ecken und durch etliche Türen hindurch führte. Ace hingegen zog nur eine »was will man da machen?«-Miene und beließ es dabei.

Nach knapp zehn Minuten kamen wir bei den Räumlichkeiten hinter der Bühne an. Unzählige andere Schauspieler und Mitarbeiter waren gerade dabei, Requisiten hin und her zu tragen, Hebel zu justieren und das letzte Mal ihre Kostüme zu überprüfen.

»Ihr bleibt alle hier stehen und rührt euch nicht vom Fleck, bis wir euch holen«, wies Nami uns an und deutete auf eine Ecke, weitab vom Hauptgeschehen, »Robin und ich regeln das solange.«

Wir blieben stehen und sahen zu, wie Robin und Nami auf einen wichtig aussehenden Mann zugingen, der wohl der Chef des ganzen Vereins war.

»Ich spiel nie mehr wieder bei einem Theaterstück mit«, murrte Zorro, als sie außer Hörweite waren, »Seit wir proben, ist die Funzel nur noch am bestimmen. Dabei ist doch Ruffy unser Kapitän.«

»Lass sie doch«, erwiderte Sanji, wobei er ihn mit beiden Armen um die Taille packte und an sich heranzog, »Morgen ist sowieso alles vorbei. Dann haben wir den Alltag wieder und wir beide unsere Ruhe, mein süßer Prinz.«

»Ach, Koch...«

Zorro versuchte sich verschämt wegzudrehen, doch Sanji küsste ihn trotzdem. Ein Grund, die beiden lieber sich selbst zu überlassen und stattdessen Ruffy zuzusehen, der Lysop und Frankie vorjammerte, was für abscheulichen Hunger er doch habe.

»...und noch nicht einmal Popcorn gab es irgendwo zu kaufen! Dabei hatte Nami mir doch versprochen...«

»Sieh einer an«, mischte sich eine unbekannte Stimme in das Gespräch ein, »So trifft man sich wieder. Ihr seid also auch Schauspieler?«

Vor uns stand ein schlaksiger Mann gewandet in eine Art Magiermantel. Sein blondes Haar stand ihm in allen Richtungen vom Kopf ab und auf seiner linken Schulter saß etwas, das sich als erschreckend großer Tausendfüßler entpuppte. Keine Ahnung, woher ihn die anderen kannten, mir war er völlig fremd.

»DU!«

Ruffy wollte sich voller Zorn auf ihn stürzen, doch glücklicherweise reagierten Ace und Frankie geistesgegenwärtig genug, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

»Das ist der Typ, der beinahe Zorro umgebracht hätte!«, piepste Chopper neben mir und das erklärte auch die geschockten Mienen der anderen.

»Lasst mich los!«, zeterte Ruffy, »Den Kerl mach ich fertig! Das verzeih ich ihm nie!«

»Oh nein, kommt schon«, seufzte der Mann, »Ich hab euch doch letztes Mal schon gesagt, dass ich Gewalt nichts abgewinnen kann. Lernt ihr denn nie aus euren Fehlern?«

Er erlaubte sich ein schiefes Lächeln und blickte in die Runde. Besonders Vertrauen erweckend sah er dabei nicht aus.

»Ah, da bist du ja«, er hatte Lysop entdeckt, der sich schlotternd hinter Ace verkrümelt hatte, »Schlauer Zug von dir, das mit dem Spiegel. Muss ich schon sagen.«

»Ni-nicht wahr?!«, krakeelte dieser aus seinem Versteck hervor, wobei er sich bemühte, Haltung zu bewahren, »U-und falls du vorhast, n-nicht noch so eine Ni-niederlage einzustecken, rate ich dir, s-s-so schnell wie möglich von hier zu ver-verschwinden!«

»Eine Niederlage?«

Der Mann beäugte uns alle abschätzend, während Lysop sich immer verzweifelter aus dessen Sichtfeld zu schleichen versuchte.

»Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft«, fuhr der Mann belustigt fort, »Dass ich einen brutalen Kampf von roher Gewalt als ernstzunehmendes Kräftemessen betrachte? Ich mag euch überlegen gewesen sein und ihr trotz allem gesiegt haben – mir ist das einerlei. Solange ihr unfähig seid, einen Kampf des Intellekts gegen mich anzutreten, seid ihr als meine Gegner unwürdig.«

»Ein Kampf des Intellekts?«, hakte Ace nach.

»Schneidet bei diesem Wettbewerb besser ab als ich und es soll eine Niederlage für mich sein.«

Mit einem makellosen Grinsen streckte er Ruffy seine Hand hin. Sein Auftreten mochte vielleicht schleimig und zwielichtig sein, doch sein Vorschlag war der eines Gentlemans.

»Die Herausforderung nehmen wir an!«, brüllte Ruffy fest entschlossen, bekam eine Hand los und schlug ein. Er war wie immer gewillt, sich für das an seinen Freunden getane Unrecht zu revanchieren; ganz gleich, wie. Was allerdings geschehen würde, sollten wir gegen den dauerlächelnden Kerl verlieren, mochte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen.

»Sehr schön«, lachte er gerade und ließ Ruffys Hand los, »Ihr seid vernünftiger als ich dachte. Neuron ist mein Name. Neroni Neuron. Solltet ihr euch vielleicht merken. Meine Käfer und ich verlieren nämlich nur ungern, wisst ihr? Ein Sieg über mich ist ein hartes Stück Arbeit.«

Er strich mit einem Finger über den glänzenden Leib seines Tausendfüßlers, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

»Also dann... strengt euch an!«

Mit einer Handbewegung, die ein Winken sein konnte, verschwand er außer Sichtweite. Nami und Robin, die auch nur zwei Sekunden später zurückkehrten, hatten von ihm überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Umso seltsamer musste es für die beiden sein, dass Ruffy plötzlich mit düsterer Miene knurrte: »Leute! Wir _müssen_ gewinnen!«

Er starrte weiterhin in die Richtung, in die Neroni Neuron verschwunden war, und ließ seine Fingergelenke krachen.

**Die Herausforderung - Ende**

* * *

Jup, das wird noch spannend. Wer da wohl gewinnt? XD

12


	24. Strohhut-Piraten on Stage

Und hier geht es gleich weiter mit der Theateraufführung. Das ganze Kapitel is aus Ace' Sicht, weil er die ganze Zeit auf der Bühne stehen muss... ;)

* * *

**Strohhut-Piraten on Stage**

_Ace' Part:_

Unsere Aufführung fand direkt nach der unseres Widersachers statt. Kaum hatte _Neroni Neuron's Bug Circus_ die Bühne geräumt, war es nämlich auch schon an uns, hinter dem Vorhang das Bühnenbild für die erste Szene aufzubauen. Nur Brook und ich waren diejenigen, die bereits Stellung beziehen mussten. Brook, weil er für die Musik zuständig war, und ich, weil mir ja immerhin die ehrenwerte Aufgabe zuteil geworden war, den Erzähler zu spielen.

_Unerhört eigentlich_, überlegte ich, während ich darauf wartete, dass wir anfangen durften, _Ich gehör überhaupt nicht zur Mannschaft und dann drücken die mir auch noch diese Rolle auf; ohne Unterbrechung auf der Bühne und das im Anzug._

Doch egal wie heiß und stickig es mittlerweile war: Ändern ließ sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch nichts mehr. Jammern hätte also wenig genutzt.

Plötzlich drang Count Fettis undeutliche Stimme zu mir hinter dem Vorhang durch, danach ertönte lauter Beifall. Ganz eindeutig das Stichwort für mich, um den Anfang zu machen.

»Augen zu und durch«, flüsterte ich mir selber zu, holte noch einmal tief Luft und trat letztendlich auf die Bühne hinaus.

Hunderte von Augenpaaren ruhten auf mir, wie ich Willkommen heißend dastand und mein breitestes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Der erste Eindruck war, was zählte, und der war mir meiner Meinung nach ziemlich gut gelungen.

»Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, liebe Kinder!«, rief ich strahlend und unter Brooks Dauergefidel in die Menge hinein, »Ich darf Sie heute herzlich dazu einladen, die Wahrheit zu erfahren! Die Wahrheit über das so wohlbekannte Märchen _Dornröschen_! Ihnen allen wird der Ablauf der Geschichte mehr oder weniger geläufig sein, doch wussten Sie auch, dass es sich dabei um Lügen und vertuschte Tatsachen handelt?!«

In der ersten Reihe des Parketts wurde der von Robin sorgfältigst aufgesetzte Text schief belächelt. Gut nur, dass auch dafür vorgesorgt war.

»Sie können mir ruhig glauben, das ist kein Witz!«

Daraufhin folgte sogar vereinzeltes Gelächter. Ob ich das meinen schauspielerischen Künsten zuzuschreiben hatte oder ob ich mich einfach nur lächerlich machte, wusste ich jedoch leider nicht. So fuhr ich selbstsicher fort: »Nun gut, wie Sie wünschen! Da es hier wohl einige unter Ihnen gibt, die sich von meinen Worten alleine nicht überzeugen lassen, bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als das Märchen nun genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen! Lassen Sie mich beginnen...!«

Ich zog aus meiner Brusttasche eine Brille hervor und setzte diese auf, um so zu tun, als würde ich aus dem mitgebrachten Buch vorlesen.

»Vor Zeiten in einem fernen Land«, rezitierte ich, »Waren einmal ein König und eine Königin, die wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind. Und immerzu sprachen sie _ach, wenn wir doch ein Kind hätten_, doch bekamen sie keins. Eines Tages aber trug es sich zu, dass die Königin einen Spaziergang im Wald unternahm.«

Ich trat einige Schritte zur Seite, um Platz für Robin zu machen, die nun hinter dem mit Bäumen bemalten Vorhang hervorkam. In ihrem wallenden, lilaschwarzen Kleid und mit der dazugehörigen Silbertiara sah sie wahrhaftig wie eine Königin aus.

»Mein Mann und ich sind mit Glück und Reichtum gesegnet«, begann sie ihren Monolog, wobei sie vor dem Vorhang auf und ab ging, »Es fehlt uns an nichts und Kriege gehören einer alten Zeit an. Doch, oh weh, was soll nur geschehen, wenn sich kein Erbe für all dies findet? Wenn wir doch nur ein Kind hätten! Eines nur! Selbst wenn es eine Tochter wäre, würde dies unsere größte Freude bedeuten. Doch so sehr wir uns ein Kind auch wünschen, niemals wurde unserer bescheidenen Bitte Gehör geschenkt.«

Was sich schon bald ändern sollte, denn nun tauchte Chopper auf. In seinem seltsamen Kapuzengewand und dem Geweih voller Wasserpflanzen und Blätter würde ihm ein jeder den Waldgeist abkaufen, den er darstellte. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, konnte ich sogar einige »ach, wie niedlich!«- und »schau doch, wie süß!«-Ausrufe aus dem Publikum kommen hören.

»Verzage nicht, o edle Königin!«, rief Chopper nun und verbeugte sich tief vor Robin, »Ein niemand soll sich grämen, der das Reich des Waldgeistes durchwandert!«

»Aber Waldgeist, wie soll ich mich denn nicht grämen, wenn meinem Manne und mir ein Nachkomme verwehrt bleibt?«

»Noch ehe ein Jahr vergeht, soll dein Wunsch dir erfüllt werden!«, prophezeite Chopper voller Theatralik, »Du wirst eine Tochter zur Welt bringen, schöner und frommer als jedes andere Mädchen in diesem Lande!«

»Hab Dank, du guter Waldgeist! Deine Vorhersage soll reich belohnt werden«, versprach Robin, »Unserer Tochter zu Ehren werden wir ein großes Fest geben. Dort sollst du Ehrengast sein.«

»So sprach die Königin, ehe der Waldgeist wieder verschwand«, führte ich die Erzählung von meinem Posten an der Seite aus fort, während Chopper sich rasch von dannen machte, »Auf dem Weg nach Hause aber traf sie eine junge Frau, die sich der Hexerei verschrieben hatte.«

Robin, die gerade von der Bühne hatte abgehen wollen, wurde nun von Nami zurückgedrängt, die mit ihren auftoupierten Haaren und dem (irgendwie nuttenhaften) Hexenoutfit schrecklich furchteinflößend aussah. Sie schob Robin giftig mit den Augen funkelnd bis in die Mitte der Bühne zurück, dann krakeelte sie: »Ach, meine Königin, was soll das nur werden, wenn du dich sogar von einem Waldgeist zum Narren halten lässt?!«

»Verspotte nicht den Waldgeist, du böses Weib! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du die faule Zauberin bist, von der man allerortens spricht«, entgegnete Robin, sichtlich unbeeindruckt. Was Nami ihrerseits nicht davon abhielt, weiterzuwettern.

»So glaube denn dem gemeinen Volk, welches mir nur Unrecht tut, meine Königin! Dennoch will ich dir eine Warnung mit auf den Weg geben: Der Waldgeist spricht mit falscher Zunge! Mit einer Tochter wirst du nie gesegnet sein!«

Sie wirbelte furios davon, drehte sich aber noch einmal um, bevor sie gänzlich verschwand.

»Noch ehe ein Jahr vergeht, wirst du an meine Worte denken!«, rief sie Unheil verkündend, »Und dann entscheide, wen du des faulen Zaubers beschuldigst!«

»Eine Hexe ist sie«, murmelte Robin, als sie alleine war, »Und eine Hexe wird sie immer bleiben. Wir werden ja sehen, wer Recht behält.«

Womit sie vielsagend in die Runde blickte und dann hoch erhobenen Hauptes hinter den Vorhang schlüpfte.

»Nach dieser schicksalhaften Begegnung verging kaum ein Jahr, da geschah, was der Waldgeist vorausgesagt hatte«, las ich weiter. Ich hatte als einziger das Glück, meinen Text nicht wirklich auswendig können zu müssen. Bequem wie ich war, hatte ich ihn mir in das alte Chemiebuch hineingelegt.

»Die Königin gebar ein Mädchen, das war so schön, dass...«, ich stockte, als hätte ich mich verlesen, »Ehh, nein... okay... Die Königin gebar einen Sohn, der war so gesund und kräftig, dass der König vor Freude ein Fest geben wollte.«

Auf diese Wendung der Geschichte hin erntete ich einiges an Gelächter und während der Vorhang nun bei Seite gezogen wurde, konnte ich nicht umhin, Robin im Stillen Lob zuzusprechen. Sie schien ganz genau gewusst zu haben, wie diese Zeilen auf die Zuschauer wirken würden.

»Schon 'ne Schande, was?«, gab Ruffy gerade seine Vorstellung von einem etwas trotteligen König zum Besten, »Da kaufen wir alles in rosa und dann isses ein Junge.«

Die Zuschauermenge explodierte geradezu nach diesem Stilbruch. Nur in der ersten Reihe saß ein wenig begeisterter Marine-Kapitän, der nicht nur auf seine Zigarren hatte verzichten müssen.

_Ha, ha, ich werd nicht mehr! Was macht denn Smoker hier?! Aber wenn er vorhat, irgendeinen von uns ranzukriegen, hat er sich gewaltig in den Finger geschnitten._

Da Rococo eine Künstlerinsel und somit neutrale Zone war, gab es hier nur ein einziges Gesetz: Ruhe und Frieden bewahren und die Festlichkeiten genießen. Ein perfekter Ort für Piraten wie uns, um einfach unterzutauchen. Dem schien sich auch Smoker bewusst zu sein, da er zähneknirschend und mit verschränkten Armen dasaß und genau den Leuten zusehen musste, die er gerne festnehmen würde. Am liebsten hätte ich in das allgemeine Gelächter mit eingestimmt. Leider stand ich aber auf der Bühne und musste meine steinerne Miene beibehalten.

»...so hat denn doch die Hexe Recht behalten«, sagte Robin gerade von ihrem zum Thron umfunktionierten Stuhl aus, wobei sie in die (natürlich vollkommen leere) Kinderwiege hineinblickte, »Der Waldgeist sagte uns ein Mädchen voraus und sprach somit wider der Wahrheit. Sag, Mann, wen von beiden sollen wir zum großen Feste laden?«

»Ich lad doch keinen Lügner ein!«, rief Ruffy aufgebracht und tippte sich gegen die Stirn, »Die Hexe is zwar 'ne olle Gurke, aber die hat dich wenigstens nicht angeflunkert!«

»So soll es denn sein! Schickt einen Boten zu jener Zauberin, auf dass sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken möge!«

»Es geschah wie die Königin gesprochen hatte«, las ich vor, während Frankie, Lysop, Zorro und Sanji als Dienerschaft verkleidet das Bankett aufzubauen begannen, »Keine Woche verging und der Tag des Festes ward mit aller Pracht gefeiert.«

Die darauffolgende Szene hatte uns beim Proben immer wieder Schwierigkeiten bereitet, da tatsächlich echtes Essen auf dem Tisch stand und Ruffy es nur selten geschafft hatte, sich einigermaßen zu benehmen. Allen gekreuzten Fingern zum Dank klappte es diesmal aber. Der nicht anderweitig beschäftigte Rest der Mannschaft saß an der Festtagstafel und spielte gekonnt ein fröhliches Treiben nach, bis Nami mit lauten Schritten auf die Bühne trat.

»Oh, törichte Königin!«, gackerte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen, was die anderen erschrocken in der Bewegung innehalten ließ, »So bist du denn doch Opfer meines kleinen Irrspiels geworden! Jetzt erst verstehst du, dass meine Absicht alleine war, in das Schloss zu dem Feste zu gelangen!«

Sie schritt hinüber zu der Wiege, die dort im Scheinwerferlicht stand.

»Ein gar entzückendes Bürschchen ist es, welches ihr da habt!«, kicherte sie weiter, »Dennoch befürchte ich, dass ihm dies von großem Nutzen nicht sein wird!«

»Sag, was du verlangst!«, rief Robin aufgebracht und sprang von ihrem Thron auf, »Doch wage es nicht, ihn anzurühren!«

Daraufhin ließ Nami nur ihr gellendstes Gelächter hören.

»Was ich begehre, du in deinem Besitz nicht hast! Wenn den Thron ich haben will, so muss ich ihn mir selbst beschaffen!«

Mit purem Wahnsinn im Gesicht beugte sich Nami über die Wiege, dann sprach sie mit donnernder Stimme: »Sobald dieses Kind das Mannesalter erreicht, soll es durch ein Schwert sein Ende finden und tot hinfallen!«

_Oi, oi, Nami... an dir ist echt eine böse Hexe verloren gegangen. Bisher überzeugst du die Zuschauer glaub ich am meisten._

Noch dazu, da sie nun so voll dunkler Macht davonrauschte, die Gästeschar in Begräbnisstille zurücklassend.

Robin war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand.

»Oh, hätte ich doch den Betrug der Hexe früher erkannt! Nun muss unser liebes Kindchen sterben, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht!«

»Ja, da hätten wir lieber mal den Waldgeist eingeladen«, stimmte Ruffy zu, der als einziger fleißig am weiteressen war, »Dann hätten wir jetzt den ganzen Salat nicht da...«

Sein Satz ging unter in einer Abfolge von Lysops lautstarken und rauchigen Spezialeffekten. Zeit genug für Chopper, um aus einer Vertiefung im Boden zu klettern und somit den Anschein zu bewahren, er sei aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

»Du hast nach mir gerufen, o großer König?!«

Ruffy, der so tun musste, als hätte er sich vor Schreck an seinem Essen verschluckt, brachte mehr als ein Husten nicht hervor. Schaffte es aber, zwischendrin ein wenig zu fluchen.

»Ja, gibt's denn das?! Du kannst hier doch nicht einfach so ein Brimborium veranstalten! Andere Leute sind vielleicht gerade am Essen!«

Robin hingegen packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und sank in bittender Pose auf die Knie.

»Ach, guter Waldgeist, ich weiß, dass ich dir Unrecht getan! Und dennoch flehe ich dich an: Bitte rette mein Kind!«

»Meiner Prüfung hast du nicht standgehalten, Königin!«, erwiderte Chopper, »Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen, mich zu diesem Feste zu laden, und du bist dir all dem wohl bewusst! So sage mir: Aus welchem Grund sollte ich dein Kind wohl retten?!«

»Ich habe keinen Grund, den ich dir nennen könnte, guter Waldgeist! Einzig allein mein Flehen ist mir geblieben und mein Hoffen, dass du es erhören mögest!«

Chopper zögerte vor seinem nächsten Satz und verlängerte somit den Moment der Spannung, der sich knisternd über das ganze Theater gelegt hatte. Schließlich gab er aber ein leises Seufzen von sich und meinte: »Das mir widerfahrene Leid werde ich nicht vergessen, Königin. Doch habe ich kein Herz aus Stein.«

Er trippelte mit raschen Schritten zu der Wiege hinüber, dann legte er unter dem Staunen des Publikums eine Verwandlung in seine Tierform hin, damit er von oben herab das (nicht vorhandene) Baby betrachten konnte.

»Es soll ein Tod nicht sein!«, sprach er beschwörend, »Sondern ein hundertjähriger Schlaf, in den der Königssohn fällt!«

Für einen Augenblick lang herrschte vollkommene Stille, in der Choppers Worte nachhallten. Plötzlich aber legte er einen rasanten Sprung über die Wiege hinweg hin, der sämtliche Anwesenden zusammenfahren ließ, und preschte davon, als wäre eine Jagdmeute hinter ihm her.

Die auf der Bühne versammelte Mannschaft sah ihm fassungslos hinterher. So theatralisch hatten wir diesen Abgang gar nicht eingeübt gehabt. Weshalb wir nur von Glück reden konnten, dass Robin den nächsten Einsatz hatte. Alle anderen hätten ihn wohl vergessen.

»Wir sollten dem Waldgeist danken«, sagte sie und erhob sich wieder, »Er hat unseren Sohn vor einem schlimmen Unglück bewahrt.«

»Wie man's nimmt«, warf Ruffy schon wieder mampfend ein, »So lange pennen muss doch langweilig sein.«

»Du sprichst wahr, mein Gemahl. Wir sollten umgehend ein Verbot erlassen, das im ganzen Lande den Gebrauch von Schwertern untersagt.«

»Ja, bist du noch zu retten?!«, beschwerte sich Ruffy daraufhin, »Wenn ein Krieg ausbricht, dann stehen wir saudumm da!«

»Es muss sein! Nur so können wir unser Kind vor Schaden bewahren!«, verlangte Robin und sah Ruffy fest in die Augen. Der hielt dem nicht lange stand.

»Na gut, von mir aus. Leute, haut alle Schwerter klein! Ich will keins von den blöden Dingern mehr sehen!«

Und mit diesem Ausruf endete auch die Szene. Ein schwarzer Vorhang wurde vorgezogen, damit dahinter umgebaut werden konnte, während ich langsam in die Mitte der Bühne marschierte.

»Tja, so kann's gehen, was?!«, rief ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen, »Da kann auch nur eine einzige, klitzekleine falsche Entscheidung über ein ganzes Menschenleben bestimmen! Gut nur, dass der Waldgeist kein nachtragendes Gemüt war, sonst hätte die Sache wohl anders ausgesehen!«

Einige der etwas schwarzhumorig veranlagten Gäste erlaubten sich ein Lachen.

»Was die Hexe natürlich angeht, so verfolgte die ihre eigenen Pläne«, fuhr ich fort, »Sie hatte es auf den Thron abgesehen und würde alles daran setzen, diesen auch zu bekommen.«

Ich machte eine kurze Pause und sah bestimmt in die Runde. Schließlich senkte ich meinen Blick wieder in das Buch hinein, um meiner Pflicht als Erzähler nachzukommen.

»Doch nun lasst mich fortfahren«, ich räusperte mich kurz, »Nachdem der König das Gesetz erlassen hatte, wurden alsbald alle Schwerter des Königreiches der sengenden Hitze der Schmiedeöfen übergeben. Keines blieb übrig und auch wurde keines mehr geschmiedet. Einzig der König behielt das seinige, weil es ihm von großem Wert war. Der Königssohn aber wurde in der Obhut seiner Eltern mit jedem neuen Tag kräftiger und klüger. Es vergingen kaum zwanzig Jahre, da war er zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen, den jedermann, der ihn ansah, gern haben musste. Nun, zumeist jedenfalls...«

Das war das Stichwort, um den Vorhang wieder bei Seite zu ziehen. Das Bühnenbild dahinter war diesmal durch eine Wand geteilt, wodurch zwei Räume entstanden. Der eine war das Zimmer mit dem rosa Himmelbett, der andere die Küche, in der Lysop am Tisch saß und so tat, als würde er ein Huhn rupfen. Frankie stand daneben am Herd und rührte imaginäre Suppe in einem Topf. Einige Sekunden blieb diese Situation auch unverändert, dann hörte man es von hinter der Bühne krachen und scheppern. Darauf folgte Robins erboste Stimme.

»Dich werd ich lehren, du Taugenichts! Mein kostbares Porzellan fallen zu lassen! Sieh zu, dass du aus meinen Augen verschwindest!«

Und endlich wurde der lachenden Zuschauermenge die Antwort auf die Frage offenbart, wie der Prinz nun eigentlich aussah, indem Zorro in die Küche stolperte. Er rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich einige unsichtbare Stäubchen vom Waffenrock.

»Da bist du der Strafe noch einmal entronnen, nicht wahr, mein Prinz?«, meinte Frankie und machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht.

»Gerade eben«, brummte Zorro, »Die Königin nimmt mir meine Missgeschicke reichlich übel.«

»Und nun willst du wohl den geheimen Gang zu deinem Gemach benutzen?«

»Gewiss. Dort will ich warten, bis die Königin mir wieder gnädig gestimmt ist.«

»Wohlan...«, Frankie wandte sich zu Lysop um, »Mach schon, Bursche! Öffne dem Prinzen die Tür!«

»Aber ja doch, ja doch!«

Lysop sprang hastig auf, ließ das Huhn auf den Boden fallen und war mit einem Satz bei der Tür. Diese zog er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung auf, damit Zorro hindurchgehen konnte. Kaum war das geschehen, musste sich Lysop auch schon vor dem Huhn in Frankies Hand in Sicherheit bringen, welches wild durch die Luft geschwungen wurde.

»Manchmal möchte man meinen, du seist ein Narr!«, wetterte Frankie, »Die schönen Speisen des Königs auf den schmutzigen Boden zu werfen! Da, nimm das Huhn und wasch es draußen im Brunnen ab!«

Er pfefferte dem armen Lysop das Huhn entgegen.

»Aber natürlich!«, stammelte der im Hinausrennen, »Sofort!«

Womit er den missbilligend den Kopf schüttelnden Frankie alleine ließ.

Das Hauptaugenmerk lag nun aber nicht mehr auf der Küche, sondern auf dem Zimmer nebenan. Dort hatte sich Zorro gerade auf sein Bett gesetzt und ein Buch in die Hand genommen, da trat Nami aus dem Schatten eines Sofas hervor.

»Sieh an, der Prinz«, säuselte sie mit süßer Stimme, »So fleißig.«

Zorro hob den Kopf.

»Wer bist du?«, fragte er argwöhnisch, »Ich habe dich hier noch nie zuvor gesehen.«

»Wer ich bin, das brauchst du nicht zu wissen. Wichtiger ist doch das Geschenk, das ich dir geben will.«

Scheinheilig mit den Lidern klimpernd holte Nami das weiße Schwert hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und präsentierte es Zorro mit offenen Händen.

»Ein Geschenk?«, wiederholte Zorro, legte das Buch weg und erhob sich, damit er das Schwert genauer betrachten konnte. Die Neugierde in seinem Blick wirkte dabei überraschend echt.

»Es ist ein Schwert«, erklärte Nami, während sie es aus der Scheide zog, »Viele junge Männer in deinem Alter vergnügen sich bei Wettkämpfen damit. Dein Vater wollte es dir vorenthalten, doch was ist das für ein Land, in dem man als Prinz noch nicht einmal mit dem Schwert umzugehen vermag?«

»Das sind wohl wahre Worte«, sagte Zorro und nahm das Schwert fest entschlossen in die rechte Hand. Wobei er allerdings mit der linken an die Schneide kam.

»Au!«

Klirrend fiel das Schwert zu Boden, als Zorro auf dem Bett niedersank. Es blieb ihm noch nicht einmal mehr Zeit, die gehässig lächelnde Nami als Hexe zu beschimpfen. Wo er war, überkam ihn (hoffentlich nicht wirklich) ein tiefer Schlaf.

Das war der Moment, in dem Lysop zurück in die Küche polterte.

»Es tut mir so Leid!«, jammerte er, »Jetzt ist mir das Huhn auch noch in den Brunnen gefallen!«

»Ja, darf denn das sein!?«, brüllte Frankie mit sich überschlagender Stimme und er zückte den Kochlöffel, »Aber warte nur, Junge! Dir treibe ich die Flausen aus und dann hat es sich ausgealbert!«

Mit drohend erhobener Hand machte er einen Schritt in Lysops Richtung. Und schlief im Stehen mit auf die Brust herabgefallenem Kopf ein. Und auch Lysop selber warf sich der Länge nach auf den Boden, um sich dort wie eine niedliche, kraushaarige Katze zusammenzurollen.

»Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!«

Namis gellendes Lachen hallte durch den gesamten Theatersaal.

»So schlaft denn, meine Schäfchen!«, rief sie und rieb sich zufrieden die Hände, »Schlaft alle! Vom König bis hin zum niedersten Diener! Alle sollt ihr schlafen!«

Einige Augenblicke genoss sie noch ihren Triumph, dann ging sie zur nächsten Phase ihres Plans über.

»In hundert Jahren wird ein Königssohn hier erscheinen, der die Macht hat, das Schloss von seinem Schlaf zu befreien!«, kicherte sie und legte sich auf dem Sofa nieder, »Dann wird er _mich_ finden und wachküssen! Dann bin _ich_ die Königin!«

Sie erlaubte sich ein letztes durchdringendes Lachen, dann war wieder ich an der Reihe.

»So war denn die List der Hexe letzten Endes doch aufgegangen. Mit bösem Zauber bewirkte sie, dass man allerortens nur noch von der geheimnisvollen Schönheit sprach, die oben im Schloss lag und schlief. Der Prinz geriet in Vergessenheit.«

Ich machte eine kurze, betrübte Pause, dann fuhr ich fort: »Rings um das Schloss aber begann eine Dornenhecke zu wachsen.«

Hinter mir wurde langsam der dritte der Vorhänge zugezogen. Darauf hatten Lysop und Robin einige Rosenranken gepinselt.

»Jedes Jahr ward sie höher und umzog endlich das ganze Schloss, bis sie darüber hinauswuchs, so dass gar nichts mehr davon zu sehen war. Selbst nicht die Fahne auf dem Dach. Von Zeit zu Zeit aber kamen Königssöhne, die versuchten ihr Glück und wollten das schöne Dornröschen, wie die Hexe genannt ward, von ihrem Schlaf befreien. Doch war es ihnen nicht möglich, denn die Dornen, als hätten sie Hände, hielten fest zusammen, und ein jeder blieb darin hängen, konnte sich nicht wieder losmachen und starb eines jämmerlichen Todes.«

Mit einer neuerlichen Pause schob ich mir kurz die Brille nach oben. Die Gedanken des Publikums hätte ich jetzt zu gerne gelesen. Immerhin blieben als einzige zwei Ausgänge der Geschichte entweder der Triumph des Bösen, oder aber die Unerhörtheit, dass die beiden Prinzen schwul waren. Manche mochten vielleicht auch auf eine Prinzessin hoffen, die kam, um den Prinzen zu erlösen, doch da musste ich sie leider enttäuschen.

»Nachdem genau hundert Jahre vorüber waren, begab es sich aber, dass wieder einmal ein Königssohn das Land durchwanderte. Auf der Suche nach Abenteuern fand er auch alsbald das Schloss.«

Sanjis Auftritt folgte und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt hatte ich nicht mehr viel zu tun. Erst für den Schluss würden sie mich wieder brauchen.

»Viel habe ich schon von diesem Lande gehört und von dem verzauberten Schlosse, in welchem die Königstochter schläft«, sagte Sanji gerade an die Zuschauer gerichtet, »Nun stehe ich hier und fürwahr: Es ist uneinnehmbar von garstigen Dornenranken umwunden. Sollte ich es wagen und vorzudringen versuchen? Oder wird mich das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wie meine Vorgänger?«

»Zaudere nicht, junger Prinz!«

Chopper erschien ein letztes Mal auf der Bühne, wieder in der Rolle des weisen Ratgebers.

»Der Waldgeist!«, erkannte Sanji ganz richtig, »Man sagt sich, dass du im Besitz von Wissen bist, um das dich jeder Gelehrte beneidet. So willst du denn, dass ich meine Furcht ablege und in meinen sicheren Tod laufe?«

»Es soll dein Tod nicht sein«, erwiderte Chopper, »Wenn du nur voller Zuversicht immer geradeaus gehst, werden sich die Ranken wie von selber auftun und dich hindurchlassen.«

»Ich sehe keine böse Absicht hinter deinen Worten. Du scheinst wahr zu sprechen. Aber sag an: Wenn ich erst auf der anderen Seite bin, werde ich dort die schöne Königstochter vorfinden?«

»Vorfinden wirst du sie, deine wahre Liebe«, sagte Chopper geheimnisvoll, »Doch eine Königstochter ist sie nicht.«

Mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor Sanji und ließ ihn schließlich wieder alleine. Dieser stand einen Moment lang unschlüssig da, dann fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen.

»Wohlan! So will ich tun wie's der Waldgeist gesprochen und voller Zuversicht durch die Dornen schreiten!«

Er ging stolz und mit großen Schritten auf den Vorhang zu. In Begleitung von Brooks dramatischer Musik wurde er aufgezogen und somit konnte Sanji die dahinterliegende Küche betreten.

»Ein gar großes und prachtvolles Schloss ist es, in welchem die Königstochter lebt«, staunte er dabei, »Doch verwundert mich die Stille, die hier herrscht. Ein jeder schläft; Vom niedersten Diener bis hin zum König selbst. Sogar der Koch ist eingeschlafen, als er den Küchenjungen schelten wollte.«

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Frankie und Lysop ab und der Tür nach nebenan zu.

»Wird dies wohl das Gemach der schönen Prinzessin sein?«

Neugierig ging er hinüber, öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer, in dem Nami und Zorro so taten, als würden sie schlafen. Nach zwei weiteren Schritten blieb er stehen, nun in einer Position, in der niemand sagen konnte, wen von beiden er bei seinen nächsten Worten eigentlich ansah.

»Wahrhaftig!«, rief er aus, »Es ist, wie es der Waldgeist vorausgesagt hat: Meine wahre Liebe wartet hier auf ihren Erretter, schöner als in all meinen Träumen!«

Andächtig und wie unter einem Zauberbann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Zur Überraschung aller jedoch an Namis Sofa vorbei und auf das Bett zu, in welchem Zorro lag. Kaum war klar, was gleich passieren würde, ging ein Tuscheln und Wispern durch das Publikum.

_Tja, jetzt werden wir ja sehen, ob Robin Recht damit behält, dass die das lustig finden._

Er ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, dann sah er Zorro so verknallt an, dass doch jeder merken musste, dass das Ganze nicht nur gespielt war.

»Wenn meine Liebe von selbst nicht erwacht, dann will ich sie wohl aus ihrem Schlafe erwecken«, beschloss Sanji kurzerhand, legte eine Hand an Zorros Wange und beugte sich zärtlich zu ihm hinab.

Das gesamte Theater schien den Atem anzuhalten, als er ihn tatsächlich küsste. Sanft zuerst nur, für ein Bühnenstück angemessen genug, doch dann begriff ich, dass gerade etwas fürchterlich schief ging. Zorro, übermannt von Liebe, Aufregung oder was auch immer, packte Sanji um die Mitte und zog ihn – immer noch knutschend – in das Bett hinein.

_Au weia! Das war's! Nami wird ausflippen._

Drei unendlich lange Sekunden, die immer peinlicher wurden, konnten wir alle dabei zusehen, wie die beiden Herren sich unmissverständlich an die Wäsche gingen. Dann fiel glücklicherweise der Vorhang. Ob es Robin war, die da so geistesgegenwärtig gehandelt hatte?

Zeit, um mir eine Antwort auf diese Frage auszudenken, hatte ich keine. An mir lag es jetzt, den so misslungenen Auftritt irgendwie wieder hinzubiegen. Besonders, da Brook quietschend die Musik abgesetzt hatte.

»Wie Sie sehen, verehrtes Publikum!«, rief ich und warf mich breit grinsend in Pose, »Gibt es auch unter den Märchen solche, deren wahrer Hergang nur allzu gerne vertuscht wird! Wer würde seinen Kindern aber auch eine Geschichte über zwei schwule Prinzen vorlesen wollen?!«

Ich erlaubte mir ein Lachen, während die Theatergäste wie versteinert und mit verwirrten Mienen dasaßen. Wenn mir jetzt nicht schnell eine Pointe oder dergleichen einfiel, sah es schwarz für uns aus.

»Ob die beiden tatsächlich heiraten durften oder ob sie durchgebrannt sind, das weiß heute natürlich niemand mehr!«, grinste ich in die Menge hinein. Passend dazu ertönten schräg hinter mir auf einmal wütende Schritte und Namis kreischende Stimme.

»Abgehauen sind sie!«, sie stapfte mit nur einem Schuh quer über die Bühne, »Einfach abgehauen!«

»Tja, dann wissen wir das ja jetzt auch!«, sagte ich feixend und war unglaublich erleichtert. Nami hatte mir gerade mächtig aus der Patsche geholfen.

»Ende gut, alles gut!«, rief ich dem Publikum fröhlich zu, »Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann fi...!«

Bevor ich meinen unüberlegt unanständigen Satz vollenden konnte, legten sich mir zwei Hände vor den Mund und ich wurde rücklings hinter den Vorhang gezogen. Dabei stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße, geriet ins Wanken und landete schließlich in Robins Armen. Von draußen konnte man Nami toben hören.

»Schluss jetzt! Aus! Das reicht! Die Vorstellung ist geplatzt! Vorbei! Endgültig!«

Und sie kam rot vor Zorn durch den Vorhang marschiert.

Eine ganze Weile, in der die Zuschauer wohl das eben Gesehene verarbeiteten, war es still. Dann – brach tosender Applaus los.

»Es hat ihnen gefallen«, bemerkte Robin schmunzelnd, während sie mich zurück auf die Füße stellte und endlich ihre Hände von meinem Mund nahm.

»Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass die beiden Schwuchteln alles komplett vermasselt haben!«, schrie Nami und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, als wäre alles verloren.

»Ja, genau, wo sind die eigentlich?«, traute ich mich fragen, da drüben im Bett keine Spur mehr von ihnen zu sehen war.

»Na, abgehauen!«, schimpfte Nami, »Hab ich doch schon gesagt!«

»Ach, dann war das gar nicht gespielt, sondern...?«

»Wir konnten sie zumindest dazu bewegen, die Anzüglichkeiten in eine Requisitenkammer zu verlegen«, antwortete Robin, so ruhig und verständnisvoll, als wären Zorro und Sanji nur mal eben einkaufen gegangen. In genau dem Moment kam Lysop überdreht lachend durch die Tür der Spanplattenwand.

»Leute, das war zu genial!«, gackerte er, »Das war ein viel besserer Schluss als der andere!«

»War er nicht, du Blödmann!«, keifte Nami. Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht allzu sehr.

»Ich hab keine Ohrfeige gekriegt!«, jubelte er im nervigen Singsangton, »Ich hab keine Ohrfeige gekriegt! Ich hab keine...!«

KLATSCH!

Nami hatte Frankies Aufgabe erfolgreich übernommen. Doch anstatt ein bedröppeltes Gesicht zu machen, grinste Lysop einfach weiter.

»Besser als wenn Frankie das getan hätte!«, jubelte er triumphierend und rettete sich mit einem großen Satz außer Namis Reichweite, da diese erneut zum Schlag ausholte. Zur Vernunft brachte sie erst Ruffy, als der plötzlich mit verwunderter Miene im Bühnenbild auftauchte.

»Was macht ihr denn da?«, fragte er, »Der Opa da hat gesagt, wir sollen abbauen, damit die nächsten drankommen können.«

Er deutete mit einem Daumen hinter sich.

»Stimmt, du hast Recht«, seufzte Nami und stand auf, »Es ist eh schon zu spät; entweder waren wir wider Erwarten außerordentlich gut, oder einfach nur grottenschlecht.«

»Häh?! Wieso sollen wir grottenschlecht gewesen sein?!«, rief Ruffy, »Alle haben geklatscht!«

»Schön für sie, Ruffy, sehr schön...«

Mit einem düsteren Schatten vor den Augen schlich Nami davon. Sie schien ernsthaft zu glauben, dass unsere Vorführung die schlechteste des ganzen Abends gewesen war.

_Meiner Meinung nach kompletter Unsinn! Wir waren auf jeden Fall besser als die Typen von der Marine mit ihrem _Wilfried Till_. Aber spätestens nach der Preisverleihung werden wir es ja wissen._

Weshalb ich versuchte, Namis Gezeter auszublenden, das weit hinter der Bühne noch immer andauerte, und lieber beim Abbauen mit anpackte.

* * *

Sanji und Zorro waren erst zur Mitte des letzten Stücks wieder zu uns zurückgekehrt, die wir brav hinter der Bühne auf das Ende des Abends warteten. Beide mit rosa angehauchten Wangen und so verknallt, dass sie nur noch Augen füreinander hatten.

_Ja, ja, ist schon schön, wenn man jemanden dahat, der einen liebt, nicht wahr?!_, überlegte ich und konnte ein leichtes Neidgefühl nicht unterdrücken, wenn ich in ihre Richtung sah. Aber auf der anderen Seite rechts von mir war es nicht gerade besser. Dort saß Nami auf Ruffys Schoß und hielt seine Hand fest. Da zog ich es vor, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und ein klein wenig zu dösen.

Bis mich Count Fettis hohe Stimme aus dem Schlaf riss.

»...kommen wir nun zu den letzten drei noch ausstehenden Bewertungen!«

Geschockt starrte ich in die Runde. Hatten wir schon verloren?

»Sind, sind wir...?!«

»Pscht, sei still, Ace!«, zischte Ruffy, »Wir wissen immer noch nicht, ob wir besser als der Neroli-Typ sind!«

»Wir sind unter den besten drei?«, hakte ich verwundert nach. Wie viel hatte ich eigentlich nicht mitbekommen?

»Sind wir«, antwortete Nami, dann ging sie mit gekreuzten Fingern in eine Art geflüsterte Dauerbeschwörung über.

»Erster Platz, erster Platz, erster Platz...«

_Die Frau spinnt doch!_

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann lauschte ich wie auch die anderen angespannt Count Fettis Worten.

»Originalität und präzise eingesetzte Fähigkeiten führen zu solchen Glanzleistungen wie sie der Gewinner unseres heutigen dritten Platzes vorweisen kann!«, schmetterte er in den Saal hinein, »Verehrtes Publikum, ich bitte um Applaus für _Neroni Neuron's Bug Circus_ mit dem surrealistischen Stück _Loneliness_!«

Jubelrufe und Klatschen folgten und augenblicklich wich jegliches Bangen aus dem intelligenten Teil der Mannschaft. Wenn wir noch nicht genannt worden waren und Neuron nur den dritten Platz geschafft hatte, hatten wir eindeutig besser abgeschnitten als er.

»Sehr gut, sehr gut!«, beruhigte Count Fetti die Schar der Anwesenden, »Kommen wir nun zu unserem glorreichen zweiten Platz!«

Stille machte sich breit. Bis auf Nami, die immer noch keine Ruhe gefunden hatte.

»Komm schon!«, flüsterte sie unruhig, »Wir werden doch nicht schlechter gewesen sein als die mit der Teleschnecke. Ein Wunder überhaupt, dass die das als so gut bewertet haben.«

»Es bedarf großem Mut, sich an eine allseits bekannte Geschichte heranzuwagen!«, sagte Count Fetti gönnerhaft, »Noch mehr Mut allerdings, sie mit Witz und Verstand aller Tabus zum Trotz zu etwas so Einmaligem zu machen wie das _Dornröschen_ der _Strohhut-Piraten_!«

»Nein!«

Nami begrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Klar, für sie war es schade um das viele Geld, das wir hätten gewinnen können. Ruffy jedoch ging es rein ums Prinzip.

»Juhuu!«, brüllte er, »Los, auf die Bühne, Leute! Wir sind besser als der Neroli-Typ!«

Und das ließen wir anderen uns nicht zweimal sagen. Wir stürmten geradezu durch den Vorhang nach draußen, um den uns gebührenden Beifall in Empfang zu nehmen.

Dann standen wir da, kamen aus dem Hände-Schütteln und Verbeugen gar nicht mehr heraus und stahlen somit den etwas gekränkt aussehenden _Peacock-Brüdern_ die Show. Ganz offensichtlich waren Publikum und Jury geteilter Meinung darüber, wer die beste Vorführung abgeliefert hatte. Und inmitten all dem Trubel kam Neuron Neroni mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, das mich sehr an Robin erinnerte, zu uns herüber, um sich tief vor Ruffy zu verneigen. Beide hielten die Streitigkeiten damit für geklärt und verabredeten sich kurzerhand zu einer Party bei uns auf dem Schiff.

* * *

Als wir das Theater kurz nach Mitternacht endlich wieder verließen, ließ ich mich ganz absichtlich weit nach hinten zurückfallen. Der Grund für mein Tun war Smoker, den ich in der nach draußen strömenden Gästeschar entdeckt hatte. So wie ich den kannte, würde er die nächstbeste Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen und uns beim Ablegen von Rococo eine böse Überraschung bereiten. Wenn ich Glück hatte, konnte ich ein paar Wortfetzen von seinem Gespräch mit Tashgi aufschnappen und somit seine Pläne auskundschaften.

Ich schlich mich im Schutze der Menschenmenge näher an die beiden heran, doch zunächst schien es so, als wären meine Mühen vergeblich.

»Und was sagen Sie dazu, Käpt'n?«, fragte die wie immer übereifrig nebenherlaufende Tashgi gerade, »Wie hat Ihnen das Stück der Strohhüte gefallen?«

»Wenn wir bei der Marine mehr Gehalt bekommen würden, hätte ich mir am Eingang ein Eis kaufen können«, grummelte Smoker und steckte sich seine lang ersehnten Zigarren an.

»Ja, das stimmt...«, erwiderte Tashgi. Dann erst fiel ihr das Seltsame an der Konversation auf.

»Aber Käpt'n!«, rief sie verwundert, »Das ist doch gar keine Antwort auf meine Frage!«

»Wenn ich sage, dass es eine ist, dann ist es auch eine!«

»Aye, Käpt'n!«

Sie salutierte. Leider vor dem Eisverkäufer.

»Und hören Sie auf, die Leute zu belästigen!«, schimpfte Smoker.

»Wie...? Oh, Verzeihung!«

Peinlich betreten holte sie zu Smoker auf und ich musste mich rasch zwischen einem älteren Ehepaar hindurchschieben, um auf ihren Fersen zu bleiben.

»Was die Strohhüte angeht, Tashgi!«, brummte Smoker wenig begeistert, »So können die von mir aus sämtliche Wettbewerbe der Welt gewinnen – Piraten bleiben sie trotzdem!«

»Also, ich fand das Stück sehr originell...«, begann Tashgi, wohl auf ein angenehmeres Gesprächsthema aus, doch Smoker schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

»Es ist spät und sie haben noch eine Party vor sich. Ich erwarte ihre Abfahrt gegen morgen Mittag. Dann werden wir ihnen aus sicherer Entfernung folgen und sobald Rococo hinter uns liegt, schnappen wir sie uns!«

Er schlug mit einer Faust in seine Handfläche.

»Ein guter Plan, Käpt'n!«, japste Tashgi, die sichtlich Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, Schritt mit ihrem Kapitän zu halten, »Aber sagen Sie, müssen Sie so rennen?«

»Leutnant Tashgi!«, entgegnete er und mich verwunderte es, wie er bei seinen nächsten Worten ernst bleiben konnte, »Es kann mitunter auch vorkommen, dass sogar ein Marine-Kapitän dringend auf die Toilette muss! Merken Sie sich das!«

»Aye, Käpt'n!«

_Ach, du liebe Zeit!_, ich duckte mich mit unterdrücktem Kichern zur Seite weg, _Sind die bei der Marine immer so peinlich?!_

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ ich die beiden von dannen ziehen, danach machte ich, dass ich der Mannschaft meines Bruders hinterherkam. Immerhin hatte ich wichtige Informationen zu überbringen.

_Und nicht nur das_, fiel es mir auf einmal ein und mein Grinsen wurde etwas verbittert Zufriedenes, _Morgen ist Montag. Ich glaube, ich hatte da eine ganz bestimmte Verabredung mit Lysop._

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen bescherte mir dieser Gedanke gute Laune. Weshalb ich meine Hände in die Hosentaschen schob und eine kleine Melodie summend die Nacht durchschritt, der Hafen mein Ziel.

**Strohhut-Piraten on Stage - Ende**

* * *

Das war's leider auch schon wieder. Dafür wird das nächste Kapitel wieder einigermaßen erotisch... oder auch nicht XD weiß ich noch nicht XD XD XD

23


	25. Küche und Frachtraum

Neues Kapitel, neues Glück XD XD XD Aber eher nicht in Zorros Fall... hehehe :P XD

* * *

**Küche und Frachtraum**

_Namis Part:_

Es war vier Uhr morgens, als ich mich langsam in Ruffys Hochbett aufsetzte. Alles in allem hatte ich keine Stunde geschlafen und ich war mir auch gar nicht so sicher, ob die Party oben schon vorbei war. Ruffy zumindest konnte ich nirgends finden. Was seltsam war. Warum sonst hätte ich mich in sein Bett legen sollen?

_Wahrscheinlich war es mir in meinem Zimmer zu laut_, überlegte ich und sprang auf das hinab, was unter all dem Chaos noch vom Boden hervorlugte. Ausgelaugt wie ich nach dem gestrigen Tag voller Anstrengungen war, wurde mir natürlich erst einmal schwindelig. Doch mit einem verbissenen Kopfschütteln hatte ich die Müdigkeit sehr schnell aus mir vertrieben. Wenn ich die mit Sicherheit halb betrunkene, halb schlafende Mannschaft dazu bringen wollte, sich Ace' Warnung zu Herzen zu nehmen und im Schutze der Dunkelheit der Marine zu entkommen, musste zumindest ich einigermaßen wach aussehen.

_Aber zuerst_, beschloss ich, während ich Ruffys Zimmer verließ und die Wendeltreppe zum Mitteldeck nach oben stieg, _Zieh ich diesen Hexenfummel aus. Ich seh damit ja aus wie eine Schlampe._

Weshalb ich schließlich in einem weißen Minikleid mit Gürtel nach oben zu den anderen kletterte, die zwar nicht mehr so herumlärmten wie vor zwei Stunden noch, aber ganz offensichtlich auch nicht ins Bett gegangen waren. Mit Ausnahme von Robin und Frankie vielleicht, die sich wer-weiß-wohin zurückgezogen hatten. Brook, Ace und Sanji saßen unter den Orangenbäumen und spielten Karten. Letzterer hatte Zorro zu sich auf den Schoß gezogen und nestelte nun an dessen Haaren herum, während Zorro selber – welch Wunder – tief und fest schlief. Etwas lebhafter ging es am Tisch zu, wo Ruffy, Chopper und auch Neuron zuhörten, wie Lysop eine seiner unmöglichen Lügengeschichten zum Besten gab, auf dem Kopf die Krone, die bis vor Kurzem noch Ruffy getragen hatte.

_Dieser Neuron ist doch auch ein Stoffel!_, dachte ich mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben und marschierte zum Tisch hinüber. Der Typ schien einen Narren an Lysop gefressen zu haben. Alleine deshalb, weil dieser ihn mit seinem billigen Spiegeltrick fertig gemacht hatte und sein offenes Interesse an dem widerlichen Krabbelzeug kundgetan hatte, welches Neuron nicht von der Seite wich.

»Jungs!«, rief ich und blieb am Kopfende stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, »Wir brechen auf!«

»Was, schon?!«, jammerten Chopper und Ruffy im Chor und machten lange Gesichter.

»Ich erzähl ihnen aber doch gerade von damals, als ich verhindert hab, dass eine Insel untergeht«, beschwerte sich Lysop.

»Mir egal!«, schnitt ich ihm gekonnt das Wort ab, »Ihr wisst, was Ace gesagt hat: Wenn wir nicht so früh wie möglich von hier abhauen, haben wir die Marine auf den Fersen.«

»Dann ist es für mich wohl an der Zeit, euch zu verlassen«, sagte Neuron lächelnd und erhob sich als erster.

»Aber das brauchst du doch nicht!«, grinste Ruffy, bevor einer ihn davon abhalten konnte, »Komm doch einfach zu uns in die Mannschaft!«

Ich hielt entsetzt den Atem an, kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen. Neuron war zwar kein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse und alle anderen hätten ihn wohl mit Freuden aufgenommen, doch wenn ich an seine Käfersammlung dachte, lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter. Glück für mich, dass er schon im nächsten Moment meinte: »Vielen Dank für das Angebot. Aber leider muss ich ablehnen; ich bin Künstler, kein Pirat. Dafür würde ich mich nun wirklich nicht eignen.«

»Doch, bestimmt!«, versuchten Lysop und Chopper ihn umzustimmen, doch er schüttelte nur zufrieden dreinblickend den Kopf.

»Wenn ich euch dazu einladen würde, an meiner Seite Schauspieler zu werden, würdet ihr diesem Weg mit ganzem Herzen folgen können?«, fragte er und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen.

»Ganz sicher nicht«, antwortete ich und folgte ihm wie auch alle anderen zum Mitteldeck hinunter, »Nicht, nachdem ich weiß, was alles schiefgehen kann.«

Ich schielte mit stechendem Blick zu Sanji und Zorro hinüber, die als letzte die Treppe herunterkamen. Zorro sah dabei so aus, als könne er jeden Augenblick im Stehen einpennen.

»Nun, dann wisst ihr auch, weshalb ich jetzt gehen muss«, verabschiedete sich Neuron, »Vielen Dank für eure Gastfreundschaft. Ich werde immer an euch denken als die begabten Schauspieler, die ihr seid.«

Er verneigte sich vor uns, was eine der seltsamen Angewohnheiten von ihm war, dann kletterte er von Bord.

»Du bist auch ein ganz toller Schauspieler!«, rief Ruffy ihm hinterher, »Und bestimmt wärst du auch ein toller Pirat geworden!«

Wir winkten ihm zum Abschied und noch während er von dannen ging, hob er ebenfalls kurz eine Hand. Schließlich war er mit der schwindenden Dunkelheit verschmolzen, eine rot und schwarz quergebänderte Spinne auf der Schulter.

_Eine Spinne?! Moment! So eine hatte doch Lysop! Das war die, die mich in der Badewanne tyrannisiert hat, oder?!_

Ich wandte mich hektisch zu Lysop um.

»Schade«, seufzte der gerade und blickte immer noch die menschenleere Straße entlang, »Er war so cool.«

»Er konnte Sachen fliegen lassen«, bestätigte Ruffy.

»Und er hat witzig geredet«, fügte Ace hinzu.

»Und er hat mir die hier im Tausch gegen meine Spinnen gegeben, seht ihr? Sie heißen Wanda und Olli«, grinste Lysop und hielt uns zwei riesige, schwarz glänzende Tausendfüßler entgegen. Meine Befürchtungen erwiesen sich damit als bestätigt.

»IGITT!«, ich machte einen Satz rückwärts, »TU SIE WEG!«

»Hä, wieso denn?«

Er schien nicht ganz zu kapieren, dass ich dem Ungeziefer rein gar nichts abgewinnen konnte.

»Weil sie eklig sind, deshalb!«, griff Sanji helfend ein, »Wenn die hier frei rumlaufen, garantiere ich für gar nichts!«

»Ich auch nicht!«, schrie ich und versteckte mich immer mehr hinter Brook, der mir in dem Moment ganz gelegen kam. Lysop sah daraufhin ein, dass wir seine Begeisterung für ausgefallene Haustiere nicht teilten und meinte schulterzuckend: »Dann bring ich sie eben in mein Terrarium. Also sowas...«

Er verschwand unter Deck und mit ihm meine vorübergehende Bewegungsunfähigkeit. Ich trat hinter Brook hervor und setzte meine strenge Miene wieder auf.

»Okay, jetzt, nachdem die Gefahr gebannt ist, kommen wir auf das eigentliche Thema zurück«, bestimmte ich, »Wir sollten aufbrechen, solange es noch einigermaßen dunkel ist. Und heute Nachmittag räumen wir das Oberdeck auf.«

Mein Vorschlag erntete allgemeines Aufstöhnen.

»Doch, das wird gemacht!«, ließ ich mich nicht beirren, »Wer vorräumt, kann auch wegräumen!«

»Nami hat Recht«, stimmte Sanji zu und ich stellte einmal mehr fest, dass er von allen anderen noch der Ordentlichste war, »Das können wir nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Sieht ja furchtbar... hey! Hey, Marimo! Lass das...!«

Zorro hatte ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort hochgehoben und trug ihn nun davon. Ich hätte schwören können, ihn dabei so etwas wie »Wir sollen doch die Segel hissen« murmeln zu hören.

»So viel dazu«, meinte ich mit ungläubig verzogenem Mundwinkel und starrte ihnen hinterher, »Vielleicht sollten wir es den beiden gleichtun und auch an die Arbeit gehen.«

»Yohohoho! Hast du das gehört, Chopper?! Wir sollen es ihnen gleichtun!«

Brook hob Chopper hoch und setzte ihn sich auf seine Schultern.

»Jippieh!«, quietschte der und die beiden gallopierten mit gackerndem Gelächter die Treppe hinauf. Alles, was mir dazu einfiel, war, mir eine Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen und »Jungs!« zu seufzen. Was sehr schnell in ein erschrockenes Kieksen überging, als mich zwei Hände um die Mitte packten. Ich wurde sehr zu meinem Missfallen hoch durch die Luft gewirbelt, wobei mir der Magen in den Hals hinaufzurutschen drohte, dann fand ich mich plötzlich in Ruffys Armen wieder.

»Das können wir auch!«, grinste er mich an und obwohl ich ihn gerade noch hatte anschreien wollen, genügte das, um mich halbwegs zu beruhigen.

»Du Volltrottel«, schimpfte ich ihn, nicht ohne ein schiefes Lächeln, »Du weißt doch genau, dass ich das nicht mag.«

Einen Arm schlang ich ihm um den Hals, mit der anderen Hand zog ich ihm seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht, damit er nichts mehr sehen konnte.

»Egal«, war seine einzige Antwort darauf, »Ich bring dich trotzdem nach oben.«

Er rannte los, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den Hut wieder zurecht zu rücken.

»Haaalt! Du siehst ja gar nicht, wo du hinläufst! Ich..., iehhh...!«

Ich schloss fest die Augen, während mir der Wind um die Ohren pfiff. Doch obwohl ich eigentlich ein klein wenig allergisch auf solche Späße reagierte, konnte ich ein wildes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Ebensowenig, wie ich den verdattert zurückbleibenden Ace bedauerte, der die halblaute Frage ins Nichts hineinmurmelte, wer denn ihn nun wegtragen würde.

* * *

_Zorros Part:_

Der Nachmittag kündigte sich an und allem Anschein nach hatten wir es geschafft, der Marine ungesehen zu entwischen. Zwar wäre mir nach all dem kitschigen Theaterzeug ein ordentlicher Kampf ganz Recht gewesen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatten die anderen es für vernünftiger befunden, einfach abzuhauen. So dümpelten wir nun unter einem strahlend blauen Himmel dahin, am Horizont kein Wolkenfetzchen in Sicht. Nami hatte sogar für den ganzen Rest der Woche Temperaturen vorausgesagt, bei denen man lieber in seinem kühlen Zimmer blieb. Angeblich befanden wir uns nämlich in einem Gebiet, das von Vulkanen durchzogen war; solche, die am Meeresboden ihr Unwesen trieben, wie auch jene, die aus dem Wasser herausragten und somit feste Anhaltspunkte bildeten. Die meisten von ihnen waren zwar nicht mehr aktiv, aber heizten dennoch das Meer so auf, dass es von einem leichten Dunstschleier bedeckt war. Sanji hatte gesagt, dass die einzigen essbaren Lebewesen, die man hier fangen konnte, irgendwelche schmackhaften Feuerkrabben waren. Der Grund, weshalb wir zu sechst fast den ganzen Tag damit verbracht hatten, die widerspenstigen Dinger aus ihren geschützten Felsnischen zu ziehen. Besonders Ace hatte sich in der Hinsicht als nützlich erwiesen, da er der einzige war, der sich an den Biestern nicht die Finger verbrannte.

Der Störenfried tauchte um fünf Uhr auf und hieß Nami. Sie bestand darauf, dass wir nach oben kommen und beim Aufräumen helfen sollten. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich feststellte, welchen Vorteil man als Sanjis Freund genoss. Auf seinen Einwand hin, dass er jetzt kochen gehen müsse, brauchte ich ihm nämlich nur als seine Küchenhilfe folgen und war somit der lästigen Aufgabe geschickt entkommen.

»Sag mal, Marimo, wobei willst du mir überhaupt helfen?«, fragte Sanji, kaum hatte ich die Küchentür hinter mir zugemacht, »Du hast hier doch von Tuten und Blasen überhaupt keine Ahnung.«

»Dann setz ich mich hier hin und schau dir einfach zu«, beschloss ich und ließ mich an dem Tisch nieder, der in der rechten Ecke stand.

»Und das soll dann helfen sein?«, entgegnete er zweifelnd, »Du glotzt mir ja doch nur wieder auf den Arsch.«

»Kann schon sein.«

Ich legte den Kopf auf meinen auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen zurecht und lächelte zufrieden in Sanjis Richtung. Kurzzeitig sah es aus, als wolle er etwas erwidern, doch dann begnügte er sich damit, mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Kopf zu schütteln und einen großen Topf unter der Arbeitsplatte hervorzukramen. Er schüttete die frisch gefangenen Krabben hinein, dann füllte er ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn samt Deckel auf den Herd. Während er zum Kühlschrank hinüberging, um weitere Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, durchströmte mich einmal mehr dieses warme Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. Egal, was er tat und wo er war, ich hatte die Gewissheit, dass wir einander gehörten. Zeitweise konnte ich es immer noch kaum glauben und umso schöner war es dann natürlich, wenn ich ihn ansah und mir bewusst wurde, wie viel uns miteinander verband. Es war sogar so schön, dass ich wie von selbst aufstand und zu ihm hinüber ging, wie er Zwiebeln schneidend dastand, um ihm von hinten die Arme umzulegen.

»Was machst du denn da, Marimo?«, fragte er sofort, »Du lenkst mich ja ab.«

»Ich will dich nur ein bisschen festhalten«, murmelte ich und ließ mein Kinn mit geschlossenen Augen auf seine Schulter sinken, »Du siehst so niedlich aus, wenn du kochst.«

»Na, wenn es nur das ist...«

Ich spürte, wie er sich ein wenig in meine Umarmung zurücklehnte und kurzzeitig sogar seine Wange, die sich nähesuchend an mich schmiegte. Dann aber straffte sich seine Haltung wieder. Wohl oder übel musste er sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Was mir zwar nicht wirklich Recht war, sich aber ganz gut aushalten ließ, solange ich nur bei ihm sein durfte.

Eine geraume Zeit blieben wir genau so stehen; er in meinen Armen, während er Gemüse kleinhackte, und ich unendlich glücklich über seine bloße Anwesenheit. Diese Gefühle, die ich für ihn hatte, waren so stark, dass ich ihn immer fester an mich drückte und mir schon sehr bald wünschte, ich könne mit ihm zu einem Körper verschmelzen. Und wie das eben so war, wenn ich meinen Gedanken zu lange nachhing, hatte ich mich auf einmal nicht mehr ausreichend unter Kontrolle.

»Pfoten weg! Wo sind wir denn?!«

Ich schreckte auf, als Sanji meine Hand aus seiner Hose zog. Wie war die denn so plötzlich dort hineingeraten?

»'Tschuldigung«, nuschelte ich, weil ich ihn nicht unnötig sauer machen wollte, »War keine Absicht.«

»Will ich für dich auch hoffen«, brummte er, »Ich bin immerhin am Kochen und nicht...!«

Er stockte und starrte an sich hinab. Klar, natürlich war es ein Grund, so zu glotzen, wenn ich aller Vernunft und seinen Protesten zum Trotz meine Hand wieder dorthin zurückschob, von wo er sie gerade weggefischt hatte. Aber was hätte ich schon dagegen unternehmen können? Irgendwie **musste** das jetzt sein.

»Marimo, hab ich nicht gerade ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich das hier drin nicht will?!«

»Wie? Hier drin...?«

»Das ist 'ne Küche, Mann!«, fauchte er und schüttelte mich ab. Ich stand bedröppelt da und versuchte mit einem ungläubigen Blick in sein wütendes Gesicht seine Worte zu verarbeiten.

»Na und?«, brachte ich schließlich hervor. Meiner Meinung nach spielte der Ort gar keine Rolle, solange wir unsere Ruhe hatten.

»'Na und?' sagt er einfach!«, empörte sich Sanji, »Marimo, hier drin wird zufällig Essen zubereitet. Wenn wir das hier machen, dann ist das...! Igitt! Das ist eklig! Das will doch keiner!«

»Doch, ich.«

Auf meine unüberlegte Aussage hin seufzte er nur ungeduldig auf. Dass er gerade eine meiner größten Wunschvorstellungen zunichte gemacht hatte, wusste er gar nicht.

»Weißt du was, ich red mit dir darüber jetzt gar nicht mehr länger!«, meinte er, »Geh du Kartoffeln aus dem Frachtraum holen! Damit wäre mir schon sehr geholfen!«

Er deutete mit einem Finger auf die Tür, als wäre ich ein Kind, bei dem schon Hopfen und Malz verloren war.

»Aber Koch, ich wollte doch nur...!«

»Ich kann dich gar nicht hören!«, rief er und wie zur Bestätigung schaltete er die Abzugshaube ein. Was blieb mir da anderes übrig, als ein klein wenig überrumpelt umzudrehen und die Küche zu verlassen?

_Da will er doch tatsächlich nicht in der Küche mit mir schlafen_, grübelte ich und konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich begreifen, _Dabei hab ich mir das immer so schön vorgestellt. Ich meine, den __**Koch**__ in der __**Küche**__..._

Beinahe stieß ich mit Lysop zusammen, der auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter war und in den Armen einen Berg verknoteter Lichtergirlanden trug. Sofort brachte mich das auf eine Idee. Dass Sanji mich einfach so abgewimmelt hatte, konnte ich unmöglich auf mir sitzen lassen.

»Gehst du nach unten?«, fragte ich Lysop ganz scheinheilig.

»Ja, ich bring die Dinger hier in den Frachtraum«, antwortete er, sichtlich genervt davon, dass er bei der Putzaktion helfen musste, »Wieso?«

»Dann kannst du ja gleich einen Sack Kartoffeln mitnehmen, wenn du wieder hochkommst«, beschloss ich.

»Aber...«

»Danke.«

Ohne seinem Lamentieren Beachtung zu schenken, machte ich Kehrt. Wir würden ja sehen, ob ich Sanji nicht doch zu irgendetwas überreden konnte. Bestimmt hatte er sowieso nicht ernst gemeint, was er vorhin zu mir gesagt hatte. Bestimmt stellte er mich nur auf die Probe.

»Schon wieder da?«, begrüßte er mich mit dem Kochlöffel in der Hand, als ich in die Küche zurückkehrte, »Und wo sind die Kartoffeln?«

»Die bringt Lysop nachher vorbei«, versicherte ich ihm und ging auf ihn zu. Eigentlich brauchte ich ihn ja nur ganz nebenbei geil genug kriegen. Der Rest würde sich dann schon ergeben.

Meine Mühen waren jedoch vergebens.

»Boah! Kann denn das sein?! Jetzt lass mich doch endlich zufrieden, Marimo!«

Zum wiederholten Male stieß er meine Hände von sich, die sich nur allzu gerne Zugang zu seiner Hose verschafft hätten. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Sanji einmal keine Lust auf mich haben könnte.

»Wann denn dann?«, murrte ich. Es ging mir gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass ich so rein gar nichts ausrichten konnte.

»Von mir aus jederzeit! Nur nicht hier!«

»Aber...!«, ich suchte ohne Erfolg nach halbwegs intelligenten Worten, »Warum denn?!«

»Würdest du etwas essen wollen, wenn du weißt, dass derjenige, der das gekocht hat, vorher Sex hatte?! Noch dazu an dem Ort, wo er alles zubereitet hat?!«

»Ja!«, sagte ich trotzig und schob meinen Unterkiefer vor. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich eben sturen Blödsinn von mir gegeben hatte.

»Würdest du nicht!«, keifte Sanji mich an, »Nicht, wenn das Nami und Ruffy gewesen wären!«

»Mann, natürlich nicht!«, gab ich endlich zu, »Aber darum geht es doch gerade gar nicht! _Ich_ will doch _dich_...!«

»Marimo, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort zu nörgeln aufhörst und akzeptierst, dass mir die Küche ein... ein heiliger Ort ist, dann schmeiß ich dich raus!«

Er kam mit drohend funkelnden Augen einen Schritt näher, doch mich ließ das unbeeindruckt.

»Hm, dann mach doch«, brummte ich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, »Da hinten brennt dir sowieso gerade was an.«

Fast erfüllte es mich mit hämischer Schadenfreude, als Sanji die Augen weit aufriss und herumwirbelte, um den rauchenden Topf von der Herdplatte zu ziehen.

»Scheiß Soße!«, wetterte er vor sich hin, während er unter heftigem Rühren den unversehrten Rest zu retten versuchte, »Das kommt davon, wenn du mich ablenkst, Marimo! Und wenn Lysop jetzt nicht gleich mit den Kartoffeln antanzt, dann...!«

»Aber da stehen doch noch welche.«

Ich deutete in die Ecke neben dem Kühlschrank, wo sich ein zu einem Drittel gefüllter Jutesack versteckte. Hatte Sanji mich vorhin einfach nur loswerden wollen, als er mich in den Frachtraum schickte?

»Tatsächlich. Bring sie mir mal.«

Schon wieder weniger wütend klang seine Stimme einfach zu nett, als dass ich ihm seine Bitte abschlagen konnte. Wie auch immer er es anstellte: Es schien für ihn ein Leichtes zu sein, mich um den Finger zu wickeln. Weshalb ich mich letztendlich geschlagen gab, den Kartoffelsack packte und ihn auf die Anrichte knallte.

»Hier«, brummte ich, wobei eine meiner Hände schon wieder den Weg zu Sanjis Taille fand, »Meinst du nicht, wir könnten wenigstens ein bisschen...?«

»Vergiss es, ja? Ich bin ein anständiger Koch.«

_Davon hab ich aber noch nicht viel mitbekommen..._

»Wie du willst«, seufzte ich, zog ihn aber dennoch an mich, um ihn zumindest zu küssen. Ganz unverichteter Dinge abzuziehen, ließ nämlich schon alleine mein Stolz nicht zu.

»Ich hab dich lieb, du blöder Koch, du.«

»Ich dich auch, mein kleiner, dummer Mooskopf.«

»Ich bin nicht klein«, erwiderte ich halblaut und ließ ihn endlich los. Bevor ich mich umwandte, strich ich ihm jedoch noch einmal mit dem Rücken meiner Finger über den Oberarm.

»Bin trainieren«, brummte ich schließlich und ließ ihn mit seinen Krabben alleine.

_Wie kann einer nur so stur und vernünftig sein?_, überlegte ich auf dem Weg nach unten, _Ist doch bloß die Küche und keine Kirche._

Aber mir würde im Laufe der Zeit schon noch etwas einfallen, wie ich doch an meinen Sex in der Küche herankam. Zumindest glaubte ich nicht, dass Sanji dieses Verbot ewig aufrecht erhalten würde. Er war doch sonst auch viel ungezogener.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Dass eine ausrangierte Hängematte zwischen zwei Kisten gespannt und mit etlichen Fellstückchen gepolstert durchaus gemütlich sein konnte, stellte ich fest, als ich mich erfolgreich vor der Aufräumarbeit oben an Deck drückte. Sollten die anderen doch nach Namis Pfeife tanzen und in der brütenden Hitze schuften; hier im Frachtraum zwischen all dem Gerümpel würden die mich niemals finden. Hier hatte ich meine Ruhe und konnte in verstaubten Angelzeitschriften schmökern.

_Tja, und wieder sind die Faulen die Schlauen_, dachte ich mit diebischer Freude, als nach einer halben Stunde immer noch niemand bemerkt hatte, dass ich fehlte, _Ace, du bist schon ein toller Hecht, was?_

Gerade hatte ich mir ein breites, zutiefst zufriedenes Grinsen leisten wollen, als ich die Luke klappern hörte und jemand die Leiter herunterkletterte. Augenblicklich war ich mucksmäuschenstill und wagte es noch nicht einmal zu atmen. Mein Versteck war nicht das allerbeste, nur durch zwei Wände aus Kisten geschützt. Wenn ich nicht entdeckt werden wollte, blieb mir als einziger Ausweg nur, darauf zu hoffen, dass die Person schnell wieder verschwand. Zunächst hatte es auch den Anschein, als würde diese nur kurz am anderen Ende des Frachtraums etwas verstauen. Als sie dann aber zurückkam und eindeutig an der Leiter vorbeiging, zog sich jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers vor Anspannung zusammen.

»Blöde Kartoffeln!«, murrte eine genervte Stimme, »Als ob Zorro die nicht selber holen könnte! Warum sind die überhaupt da hinten so eingeklemmt?!«

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und spürte, wie sich ein spöttisches Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht breit machte. Es war Lysop.

»Irgendwelche Probleme?«, fragte ich in den Raum hinein, wobei ich so tat, als würde ich immer noch interessiert in meinem Heft lesen. Ein lautes Rumpeln war die Antwort. Dann: »Mensch, Ace! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Was tust du überhaupt hier?«

Er lugte wenig begeistert über eine der Kisten hinweg, wobei er sich mit beiden Armen darauf abstützte.

»Rumgammeln«, ich legte die Zeitschrift weg und grinste ihn breit an, »Im Gegensatz zu euch Armleuchtern weiß ich nämlich, wie man sich erfolgreich abseilt.«

»Ach, ist ja schön!«, schnaubte Lysop, »Kannst du mir trotzdem mal helfen? Da sind so viele Fässer vor den Kartoffelsäcken. Wenn wir die wegschieben, komm ich dran.«

»Uhh, nee, das ist ja Arbeit!«, lehnte ich gelangweilt ab, »Du kannst mich mal.«

Stille folgte, in der Lysop mich wie eine Eule anglotzte. Nur, um schließlich mit überheblicher Miene eine völlig unerwartete Antwort zu geben.

»Na gut, okay, von mir aus. Kannst ruhig hierher kommen. Traust du dich eh nicht.«

»Was?«

»Na, mich hier im Frachtraum flachzulegen.«

Er erwiderte meinen Blick herausfordernd und mit verschränkten Armen. Meinte er das jetzt ernst?

»Als ob _du_ dich das trauen würdest«, entgegnete ich herablassend.

»Und ob! Komm her! Dann wirst du schon sehen!«

Ich blickte ihn noch einmal abschätzend an, doch er schien nicht vorzuhaben, einen Rückzieher zu machen.

»Okay, meinetwegen«, sagte ich und sprang aus der Hängematte, »Das war sowieso abgemacht.«

Mit bewusst gleichgültiger Miene ging ich auf ihn zu. Ein wenig einschüchternd wirkte das dann doch auf ihn, da er ein paar Schritte zurückwich, bis er die Kartoffelsäcke direkt hinter sich hatte.

»So, da bin ich«, verkündete ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, »Und jetzt?«

»Jetzt bin ich mal dran«, erwiderte er, sein Lächeln ungewohnt hinterhältig und anzüglich obendrein, »Das war auch abgemacht. Weißt du noch?«

Er musste allmählich auch bemerkt haben, wie erstaunlich leicht ihm die letzten beiden Male gefallen waren. Wenn es nicht irgendwie ein peinlicher Titel gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn in der Hinsicht tatsächlich ein Naturtalent nennen können. Dementsprechend schnell hatte er mich nun auch zwischen die Kartoffelsäcke gezogen und sich seine Hosenträger von den Schultern gestreift. An Widerstand von meiner Seite war noch nicht einmal zu denken. Alleine der alles in den Bann ziehende Blick seiner fast schwarzen Augen brachte mich dazu, ganz automatisch meinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Er war ein rattenscharfer Typ, das konnte ich nicht leugnen. Ebenso wie er es war, der mich immer wieder verführte, und nicht andersherum; selbst, wenn er das bestimmt behauptet hätte, hätte man ihn danach gefragt.

»Du willst das echt hier machen?«, traute ich mich vorsichtig zu fragen, bevor er sich gänzlich ausziehen konnte, »Auf den Kartoffeln? Im Sitzen?«

»Jetzt tu bloß nicht so, als ob das nicht gehen würde«, rüffelte er mich, seine Hände urplötzlich an meiner Hose. Ja, nicht nur _meine_ Vernunft schien verschwunden zu sein.

»Ich mein ja bloß«, sagte ich schulterzuckend, »Du hast das noch nie vorher gemacht. Wer versichert mir, dass du das tatsächlich fertig bringst?«

»Ace«, mit einem Ruck hatte er mir die Hose weit genug nach unten gezogen, während er mich mit diesem geilen Blick festnagelte, den nur er beherrschte, »So schwer kann das nicht sein – das kriegt sogar Zorro hin.«

Daraufhin grinsten wir uns beide bloß an. Das war in der Tat ein sehr einleuchtendes Argument. Weshalb ich nun alles daran setzte, Lysop und mich so schnell wie möglich aus unseren Klamotten zu holen.

»Bitteschön, stell dich unter Beweis«, sagte ich schließlich und spürte gleichzeitig mit einem seltsamen Erschaudern, wie sich seine Hände voll zögerlicher Begierde um meine Mitte legten. Im Eigentlichen hatte er zwar gar keine Ahnung von dem, was er tat, doch ganz instinktiv reagierte er genau richtig, als ich mich rittlings auf seinem Schoß niederließ.

_Shit, ist das lange her!_

Über zwei Jahre war ich nicht mehr in die Verlegenheit geraten, einen Mann auf diese Weise zu spüren. Ich konnte sogar ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als mich der so wohlbekannte, süße Schmerz durchzuckte. Gleich darauf hatte ich mich aber auch schon wieder entspannt und packte Lysop bei den Schultern. Eine davon war dick einbandagiert, wie mir erst in diesem Moment mit einem Anflug von Reue auffiel. Glücklicherweise hatte ich mein Feuer heute jedoch unter Kontrolle und konnte somit sicher sein, dass mir ein Missgeschick dergleichen nicht noch einmal passieren würde. Selbst wenn mich die gegenwärtigen Eindrücke mit ihrer Vielfalt dermaßen übermannten, dass mir ein jeder Gedanke, der nicht mit ihnen zu tun hatte, als vollkommen unnütz erschien. Ich hatte einfach alles um uns her ausgeblendet und vergessen; versunken in Empfindungen, welche mir zuletzt Marco beschert hatte. Schuld daran war nur Lysop. Er war ein unglaublich heißblütiger Liebhaber, der nicht davor Halt machte, sich das, was er wollte, mit einer erschreckend gierigen Heftigkeit zu nehmen. Doch was hätte ich von ihm anderes erwarten sollen? Schon vor einer Woche hatte er mir gezeigt, dass er nicht nur Spaß an der Sache hatte, sondern auch sehr gut selbst die Initiative ergreifen konnte.

_Da ist er allerdings nicht der einzige..._

Endlich, nachdem ich meine anfängliche Überraschung überwunden hatte, konnte ich mich seinen Bewegungen anpassen. Mit jedem anderen wäre sofort ein Kampf um die Oberhand daraus geworden, da war ich mir sicher. Er aber schaffte es, das Gefühl eines Miteinanders aufrecht zu erhalten. Und das war es, was ich ihm hoch anrechnete. Wie oder warum er das machte, war mir im Eigentlichen egal. Vorerst noch. Gerade wollte ich einfach nur genießen, was noch nicht einmal Marco regelmäßig zustande gebracht hatte.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

Ich schreckte auf, als ein Deck weiter oben der Fußboden laut und vernehmlich knarzte. Sofort saß ich kerzengerade da. Ich war im Frachtraum. Ich hatte mit Ace geschlafen. Zum wiederholten Male schon.

_Und es hat mir auch noch gefallen..._

Nachdenklich wandte ich den Kopf und starrte Ace an, der an zwei Kartoffelsäcke gelehnt dalag und schlief. Einen Arm hatte er mir dabei so umgelegt, dass seine Hand mich an der Hüfte berührte. Da half es auch nichts, dass ich uns sporadisch mit unseren Klamotten zugedeckt hatte, bevor ich erschöpft eingedöst war – megaschwul sah das Ganze trotzdem aus. Was mich aber irgendwie gar nicht störte, umso genauer ich darüber nachdachte. Erstens wusste ja sowieso niemand davon und zweitens war Ace viel gemütlicher als die Kartoffeln. Mit ein Grund, warum ich mich auch sogleich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Ich sah gar nicht ein, seine wärmende Nähe nicht auszunutzen, solange sie noch allgegenwärtig um mich herum war.

»Und du willst mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass du nicht schwul bist?«

Auf den Klang seiner brummigen Stimme hin wandte ich verwundert meinen Blick nach oben. Er war tatsächlich wach.

»Ja«, antwortete ich, »Wieso?«

»Na, guck dir das hier doch mal an. Und wie du vorhin... Man möchte meinen, ich wäre nicht der erste Kerl, den du so rangenommen hast.«

»Bist du aber«, stellte ich klar, »Und schwul bin ich auch nicht. So.«

Ich hielt dem tiefen Blau seiner Augen nicht mehr länger stand und senkte mürrisch den Kopf.

»Und als was würdest du das alles dann bezeichnen?«, hakte er nach. Ich seufzte ungeduldig auf.

»Jetzt pass mal auf, Ace«, erklärte ich, »Wenn ich schwul wäre, würde das doch bedeuten, dass ich auf dich stehen oder dich attraktiv finden würde. Da aber keines von beidem der Fall ist, bin ich auch nicht schwul.«

»So einfach ist das für dich?«

»Hm, ja. Das hier hat doch bloß mit Sex zu tun. Da ist es egal, ob mit Mann oder Frau.«

»Ahh... okay...«, er hörte sich nicht gerade danach an, als würde er mir das abkaufen, »Komische Einteilung.«

Wir schwiegen eine Weile, in der ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich die Frage danach, ob ich schwul war oder nicht, tatsächlich beschäftigte. Denn so großspurig ich vor Ace auch tat, ein wenig unsicher fühlte ich mich dennoch. Besonders, da ich so rein gar nichts dagegen hatte, wie ich in seinem Arm lag. Noch bevor Ace das Thema wieder angeschnitten hatte, hatte ich dem auch gar nicht so viel an Bedeutung beigemessen. Für mich war es ganz normal, dass man noch eine Weile nebeneinander liegenblieb, nachdem man miteinander geschlafen hatte. Sonst hätte ich ja gleich irgendeine Schlampe von der Straße aufgabeln können.

»Tja...«, seufzte Ace irgendwann, »Ich bin es schon.«

»Was?«

So plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken zurückgeholt sah ich ein klein wenig verwirrt zu ihm auf. Er hatte ein niedergeschlagenes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

»Schwul«, antwortete er ganz einfach, »Sorry, dass ich dir das nicht früher gesagt hab, aber...«

»Moment mal, ernsthaft?«

Es überraschte mich nicht annähernd so sehr wie er sich vielleicht gedacht hatte. Das einzige, was jetzt allerdings gar keinen Sinn mehr ergab, war...

»Bist du nicht mit Vivi verlobt?«, fragte ich ihn.

»Schön dumm von mir, zu glauben, dadurch würde ich mich ändern, was? Ich hab die Beziehung mit ihr angefangen und festgestellt, dass Frauen auch gar nicht so schlecht sind. Lang hat das aber nicht angehalten, wie du siehst. Dank dir und allem, was in letzter Zeit auf diesem Schiff so passiert ist, weiß ich jetzt, dass mir Männer doch um einiges lieber sind. Ist halt so. Kann ich nichts dagegen machen.«

»Musst du doch auch gar nicht«, versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern, da er so jämmerlich dreinblickte, dass er mir beinahe Leid tat, »Ist doch deine Sache. Mir ist das egal.«

»Es ist dir egal?«

Er konnte seine Verblüffung nicht verbergen.

»Ach, komm schon!«, entgegnete ich daraufhin, »Glaubst du etwa, so etwas in der Art hätte ich mir nicht schon gedacht? Ich hab sehr wohl gemerkt, dass du so Sachen nicht das erste Mal machst.«

»Ja, aber...«, er sah weg und schien sich meine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, »Bei Sanji war es dir doch auch nicht egal.«

»Sanji ist Sanji und vor _dem Auge_ wird man doch noch ein bisschen Angst haben dürfen, oder? Außerdem haben sich meine Ansichten um einiges geändert, seit... umm... also, seit...«

»Tss, lass es gut sein«, grinste er, »Ich weiß schon bescheid. Hauptsache, du findest das jetzt nicht irgendwie unangenehm, nur weil du weißt, dass ich schwul bin.«

Kurzzeitig verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand ein wenig. Doch selbst in dieser Situation wirkte das eher kumpelhaft auf mich.

»Ich doch nicht«, grinste ich zurück und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an, »Das ist immerhin 'ne Abmachung.«

»Na dann...«

Letztendlich nahm er doch seinen Arm von mir und streckte sich ausgiebig. Dann griff er nach seiner Hose, um sie anzuziehen.

»Ich würde mal sagen«, meinte er währenddessen, »Wenn wir das nächsten Montag wieder machen, ist jeder von uns beiden damit einverstanden, oder?«

»Klar.«

Was hätte ich ihm schon anderes antworten sollen? Wenn ich zugegeben hätte, dass mir einmal in der Woche im Grunde gar nicht reichte, hätte das nur wieder zu peinlichen Annahmen seinerseits geführt.

»Perfekt«, freute er sich und sprang auf, ohne meine nachdenkliche Miene zu bemerken, »Ich bin dann mal beim Abendessen. Bin schon gespannt, wie die Krabben schmecken.«

Mit federnden Schritten und den Händen in den Hosentaschen ging er von dannen. Mich ließ er zwischen den Kartoffeln zurück, mit so vielen Fragen und unausgesprochenen Dingen im Kopf, dass sich mir bereits im Sitzen schon alles drehte. Allen voran natürlich der Zweifel, der tief in mir nagte. Schon seit wir damit begonnen hatten, genoss ich die Intimitäten zwischen uns wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Es war etwas, das mir leicht fiel und mir auf ganz einzigartige Weise gut tat; etwas, das nur Ace und mich betraf. Die Rückschlüsse, die sich aus meinem nicht zu leugnenden Spaß daran ziehen ließen, gaben dem Ganzen jedoch einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Egal wie ich es drehte und wendete: Die Möglichkeit, dass ich vielleicht doch schwul war, blieb unübersehbar bestehen.

_Das hab ich jetzt davon_, redete ich mir schuldbewusst ein, während ich an dem Verband an meinem Bein herumnestelte, _Warum ist nicht Zorro runtergekommen und hat nachgesehen, wo ich mit den Kartoffeln bleibe?_

Aber das hätte allerhöchstens den Zeitpunkt nach hinten verschoben. Passiert wäre es trotzdem. Und ungeschehen wollte ich es auch eigentlich gar nicht haben. Dafür fieberte ich unserem nächsten Treffen jetzt schon wieder viel zu sehr entgegen.

_Verdammt, ist das kompliziert! Wenn ich wenigstens sagen könnte, dass ich ganz sicher nicht schwul bin! Dann wäre mir __ein wenig leichter zu Mute._

Da ich in der Angelegenheit aber immer noch im Ungewissen tappte, hielt ich es für das Beste, alles erst einmal zu verdrängen. Sollte sich dadurch nichts ändern, konnte ich ja... hm, was eigentlich? Gab es Bücher über so etwas? Konnte ich die überhaupt einfach so lesen, ohne mir dabei unglaublich bescheuert vorzukommen?

_Schluss jetzt!_

Ich schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. Ich wollte darüber nicht mehr nachdenken müssen. Nicht, wenn ich den anderen gleich wieder unter die Augen treten würde.

**Küche und Frachtraum - Ende**

* * *

Jaa... ich hab vor, das mit Ace und Lysop noch ne Weile länger so weiterlaufen zu lassen ^^; Mehr sag ich da besser gar nicht zu. XD

21


	26. Nächtliche Unruhen

Es fängt an, interessant zu werden... XD

* * *

**Nächtliche Unruhen**

_Sanjis Part:_

Unsere Fahrt durch das Vulkangebiet sollte eine längere werden, wie wir feststellen mussten. Eine Flaute jagte die nächste und während wir uns mit der dampfenden Hitze zu arrangieren versuchten, brannte eine unbarmherzige Sonne auf uns herab. Fast wagte ich die Annahme, mitten in der Wüste wären wir besser dran gewesen. Was aber so oder so bedeutet hätte, dass diejenigen die Glücklichen waren, die sich in den unteren Teil des Schiffes zurückziehen durften. An Deck wagten wir uns nur noch in den kürzesten Klamotten, die wir auftreiben konnten, und wer an Namis Seite das Schiff steuern sollte, mussten wir auslosen. Ein wenig Erleichterung brachte nur die Nacht mit sich, wenn die Sonne verschwunden war. Dann versammelten wir uns regelmäßig am Oberdeck um den Tisch, um dort das Mittagessen nachzuholen, von dem tagsüber wegen der Hitze niemand besonders begeistert war. Was mich arme Seele natürlich nicht davor bewahrte, in einer stickigen Küche kalte Drinks und Snacks zubereiten zu müssen.

Vier Tage waren auf diese Weise bereits vergangen und auch heute am Freitagabend deutete nichts darauf hin, dass wir bald eine Insel erreichen würden. Ich lag ein wenig erschöpft und mit offenem Hemd auf meinem Bett und wartete zufrieden lächelnd darauf, dass Zorro aus dem Bad zurückkam. Zwar war ich nicht zwingend darauf aus, Sex mit ihm zu haben, doch mittlerweile fühlte ich mich ohne ihn einfach zu einsam, um friedlich einschlafen zu können. Immerhin teilten wir nun schon fast zwei Wochen immer wieder Nacht für Nacht ein und dasselbe Bett. Wissen, welches mich mit angenehmer Wärme erfüllte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Ich wandte überrascht den Kopf und Nami im Nachthemd trat einen Schritt herein.

»Was ist?«, fragte ich ganz automatisch. Normalerweise kam sie nur vorbei, wenn sie irgendwelche Beschwerden vorzubringen hatte.

»Ich dachte nur, es würde dich interessieren, dass dein Freund im Badezimmer auf dem Teppich liegt und schläft«, informierte sie mich, »Nicht, dass mich das sonderlich stören würde – war nur ein bisschen befremdlich, mich zu duschen, während er da so pennt – aber wie die anderen das sehen, kann ich nicht sagen.«

Ich seufzte auf und erhob mich mit einem genervten Lächeln vom Bett. Das war doch wieder einmal typisch Zorro.

»Sag doch gleich, dass ich ihn holen soll«, meinte ich im Vorbeigehen zu Nami. Sie zuckte daraufhin nur die Schultern und antwortete: »Hab ich doch. Ich bin dann im Bett. Gute Nacht.«

»Gute Nacht, Nami.«

Sie verschwand aufs Deck hinaus, während ich immer noch in mich hineingrinste. Es hatte ja irgendwann so kommen müssen. Selbst wenn Zorro sich mit seinen Schläfchen zwischendurch sehr zurückgehalten hatte, seit wir zusammen waren.

»Dann holen wir die Schlafmütze mal da raus«, murmelte ich und öffnete vorsichtig die Badezimmertür.

Da lag er tatsächlich, mein Marimo. Er lag vorm Waschbecken, schnarchte leise und hielt in einer Hand seine Zahnbürste. Kurz bevor er dazu gekommen war, sie zu benutzen, musste ihn der Schlaf übermannt haben. Und weil er nun mal er war, hatte er sich gleich an Ort und Stelle hingelegt. Es sah beinahe zu niedlich aus, um ihn aufzuwecken.

»Ach, Marimo, was machst du denn schon wieder?«, sagte ich schmunzelnd in den Raum hinein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Er regte sich nicht, weshalb ich auf ihn zuging und mich neben ihn hinkniete. Dann hob ich seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß. Er schlief friedlich weiter und umso länger ich ihn so betrachtete, desto größer wurde der Drang in mir, auszuprobieren, ob die Dornröschen-Taktik tatsächlich funktionierte.

»Hey, mein kleiner Vollidiot«, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, während ich ihn immer weiter an mich heranzog, »Wach auf.«

Eine meiner Hände fand den Weg unter sein T-Shirt, doch auch das bewirkte nicht viel mehr, als dass er ein müdes Brummen von sich gab. Mir entwich ein Kichern. Bestimmt würde er wütend werden, wenn ich ihm später sagte, wie dämlich und niedlich zugleich er doch aussah, wenn er partout nicht aufwachen wollte.

»Na gut, du scheinst es ja direkt darauf anzulegen«, murmelte ich sanft, mein Gesicht ganz nahe an seinem. Er rührte sich wieder nicht. Also tat ich, was meine Pflicht als Prinz verlangte, und küsste ihn so voller Liebe, wie ich es in unserem Theaterstück nie geschafft hatte. Meine Lippen berührten die seinen mit einer einvernehmenden Zärtlichkeit, die letztendlich durch seinen gesamten Körper zuckte. Überrascht von meiner neuen Methode, ihn aufzuwecken, tat er einen Moment lang gar nichts. Dann fühlte ich seine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf, wie sie mich weiter in unseren Kuss hineinzog. Es war so vollkommen und richtig, dass ich ein klein wenig überrascht war, als er plötzlich von mir abließ.

»Koch...? Was...?«

»Du hast geschlafen«, lächelte ich auf sein verwirrtes Gestammel hin und wäre am liebsten in einen erneuten Kuss abgetaucht. Doch er verwehrte mir dies, indem er sich rasch aufsetzte.

»Wir sind ja im Bad«, stellte er missmutig fest.

»Wundert dich das wirklich?«, erwiderte ich und nahm ihm nicht ohne Hintergedanken die Zahnbürste weg, um sie danach achtlos bei Seite zu legen. Im Moment hatte ich nur Augen für Zorro, der mich zuerst nur mürrisch ansah, sich dann aber zu mir beugte. Wieder küssten wir uns und während ich mir noch wüschte, in diesem Gefühl versinken zu können, packten mich Zorros Hände fest um die Mitte. Schließlich saß ich ohne viel Zutun von meiner Seite auf seinem Schoß. Eine Aufforderung für mich, beide Hände unter sein T-Shirt zu schieben, um seinen so perfekten Körper daraus zu befreien.

»Warte mal kurz«, murmelte er, da mein Vorhaben unverkennbar war, »Sollten wir nicht die Tür...?«

»Um die Uhrzeit kommt doch eh keiner mehr rein«, schnitt ich ihm leichthin das Wort ab.

»Wie du meinst.«

Mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken vergaß er seine Bedenken und streifte mir mein Hemd von den Schultern.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

Vier ganze Tage hatte ich es nun ausgehalten, dass mich, wann immer ich Ace über den Weg lief, ein ungutes Gefühl überkam. So ähnlich, als hätte ich etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Schlimmer wurde es nur noch dadurch, dass es mich gar nicht mehr losließ, seit Ace mich heute Abend spaßeshalber und ohne ein Wort am Hintern angegrabscht hatte. Klar, er meinte das Ganze kein Stück ernst und nutzte nur die gegenwärtige Situation aus, doch was es für mich bedeutete, davon hatte er keine Ahnung. _Er_ saß daraufhin ja nicht auf seinem Bett und zerbrach sich fieberhaft den Kopf darüber, wie er seine eigenen Emotionen deuten sollte. Mir waren nur zwei Dinge klar: Erstens, dass der Gedanke an nächsten Montag heiße Vorfreude durch meinen Körper jagte, und zweitens, dass ich möglicherweise doch schwul war.

_Das **darf** aber ganz einfach nicht sein! Ich bin verlobt, ich hab Kaya; wenn die das wüsste, dann..._

Mir wurde halb schlecht, wenn ich darüber nachdachte. Gewissheit musste her, ganz einfach. Selbst, wenn ich die nur in einem Buch fand.

Weshalb ich nach langem Zögern endlich aus meinem Bett kletterte und in geheimer Mission auf den Gang hinaus schlich. Es war dunkel, als ich das Mitteldeck erklomm. Nur ein zunehmender Mond erhellte das Schiff und spiegelte sich geheimnisvoll glänzend auf dem Meer ringsum. Ich war mir sicher, dass bereits alle schliefen, und somit würde ich ungestört sein, wenn ich die Nacht in der Bibliothek zubrachte. Der einzige, der eigentlich wach sein sollte, war Ace, der Wachdienst hatte. Ich schielte argwöhnisch hinauf zum Krähennest. Bestimmt war er sowieso ganz typischerweise eingeschlafen. Mindestens dann, wenn er sich etwas zu Essen mitgenommen hatte.

_Aber was interessiert mich das überhaupt?!_

Mit einem wütenden Kopfschütteln wandte ich den Blick ab und schlüpfte ungesehen in die Bibliothek hinein.

Der leicht modrige Geruch nach altem Leim und feuchtem Papier begrüßte mich, kaum hatte ich die Tür leise hinter mir geschlossen. Auf See war wohl offensichtlich nicht gerade der beste Ort für Bücher. Ich bahnte mir vorsichtig einen Weg hinüber zu der einzigen Wandlampe und betätigte ihren Schalter. Das Licht, das daraufhin durch den Raum flutete, war warm und nicht allzu hell. Von draußen würde es bestimmt kaum auffallen.

_So, und jetzt zum schwierigeren Teil des Unterfangens_, dachte ich, während ich meinen Blick über die zwei Sofas, den Sessel und die etlichen Regale schweifen ließ. Robin kaufte immer ganze Kisten gebrauchter Bücher, ohne zu wissen, was sich überhaupt darin befand. Und was sie einmal besaß, gab sie nicht mehr her. Somit war Büchersammeln – wenn man denn so wollte – ihr einziges Laster. Gut für mich. Denn so war die Chance, auf meiner Suche fündig zu werden, gar nicht mal so gering.

Nur – wo sollte ich anfangen?

Weder Geschichtsbücher, welche einen großen Teil der Bibliothek einnahmen, noch solche über Naturwissenschaften oder Kunst würden mir besonders weiterhelfen. Genausowenig wie Backbücher, Reiseführer oder einfache Romane. Da glaubte ich ja noch eher, dass Psychologie etwas damit zu tun hatte.

_Oder soll ich bei den Sex-Ratgebern nachsehen?_

Langsam schritt ich hinüber zu dem Regal, wo eineinhalb Reihen mit eben jenen Büchern angefüllt waren, von denen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit jeder hier an Bord schon mindestens eines in der Hand gehalten hatte. (Ja, sogar Ruffy traute ich das aus purer Neugierde zu.) Ein Blick auf die Buchrücken reichte aus, um sagen zu können, dass ich schon nahe dran war. Ich fuhr aufmerksam mit einem Finger die lange Reihe ominöser Titel entlang, um nichts zu übersehen. »Blood, Sex & Sweat« (Nein, das war dann doch eher was für Zorro und Sanji), »Sexualität im Wandel der Zeiten« (Sogar _darüber_ hatte Robin Geschichtsbücher, alles klar), »Handbuch für Unentschlossene« (Was sollte das denn schon wieder Blödes sein...?)

_STOP!_

Hastig zog ich meine Hand zurück, als hätte ich mich an dem Regal verbrannt. Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, während ich das unschuldige, schlicht schwarze Buch anstarrte. Ich hatte gefunden, was ich suchte, da war ich mir sicher. Aus irgendeinem verflixten Grund brachte ich es jedoch nicht über mich, es aus dem Regal zu ziehen.

_Jetzt mach schon!_, schalt ich mich selbst, _Mach einfach! Ist doch gar niemand da, der dir zusehen kann!_

Ich schluckte und streckte meinen zitternden Arm aus. Es war doch nur ein einfacher Handgriff. Wieso fiel mir der bloß so schwer?

_Ogott! Ich tu das jetzt wirklich! Ich nehm mir jetzt einfach das Buch und...!_

Als meine Finger den harten Schutzumschlag berührten, schloss ich gequält die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Es war, als müsste ich in ein ekliges Schlammloch voll mit Sumpfwürmern fassen. Und selbst das hätte mir nicht so große Probleme bereitet.

Schnell, damit ich keine Zeit zum Zögern hatte, befreite ich das Buch aus seiner beklemmenden Lücke im Regal und – hätte es am liebsten sofort wieder zurückgestellt. Bis gerade eben noch war die Möglichkeit, dass es sich doch um etwas anderes handelte, noch vorhanden gewesen. Nun aber, da mir zwei ineinander verschlungene Männlichkeitssymbole entgegenleuchteten, war mir nach einer kleinen Ohnmacht zu Mute. Das Buch war tatsächlich, wofür ich es gehalten hatte.

Mit einem Schlag fielen mir alle möglichen Personen ein, die schockiert darüber sein könnten, dass ich so etwas in der Hand hielt; Ruffy, Chopper, Frankie, Nami, Möhre, Zwiebel, Paprika, Kaya...!

Die Tür ging auf und in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Hektik steckte ich das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Nur, um schnell ein anderes in die Hand zu nehmen und so zu tun, als würde ich interessiert darin herumblättern. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn die Schritte, die hereinkamen, nachdem die Tür wieder zugefallen war, näherten sich mir unaufhaltsam, dann verstummten sie in sicherer Entfernung.

»Lysop?«

_Shit! Warum von allen muss das ausgerechnet **er** sein?!_

»Was machst du denn hier?«

Ace setzte seinen Weg fort, während ich mich ertappt zu ihm umdrehte und dabei so zu tun versuchte, als sei das gar nicht der Fall.

»Lesen«, antwortete ich mich wackeliger Stimme, »Darf man das jetzt nicht mehr? Was machst außerdem _du_ hier?«

Ich ließ meine Hände sinken und sah ihn fragend an. Dass mein Blick dabei für einen Moment etwas zu weit an ihm hinabrutschte und an der Hose hängenblieb, die noch kürzer war als die, die er sonst immer trug, behielt ich lieber für mich.

»Ich wollte mir nur ein Buch holen, damit ich da oben nicht einpenn«, entschuldigte er sich, »Was liest du denn da?«

Ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, packte er mich am Handgelenk und zog das Buch in Leseweite. Was genau hatte ich da eigentlich Peinliches erwischt?

»Aha, Sex-Ratgeber. So, so...«, mit einer erstaunlichen Gelassenheit zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und ließ meinen Arm wieder los, »Als ob du sowas nötig hättest...«

Er wandte sich von mir ab, um in einem anderen Regal ganz unten am Boden nach einem fetten Bildband zu stöbern. Ich stand da und wusste nicht genau, was ich von seinem Kommentar halten sollte. Machte er sich nur lustig über mich oder...?

_Wahh! Das war ein Kompliment! Das war verdammt nochmal ein Kompliment! Ich, ich... spring aus dem Fenster...! Oder..._

Um meine glühend heißen Wangen zu verbergen, hob ich schnell das Buch vor mein Gesicht. Nur, um die Seiten dann mit tatsächlichem Interesse zu überfliegen. Es war zwar nicht gerade schwuler Sex, der da beschrieben wurde, aber vergleichen konnte ich ja zumindest.

_Hab ich schon gemacht, hab ich schon gemacht, hab ich zumindest dran gedacht, daran auch, das auch..._

Auf besonders neue Ideen brachte mich das Buch im Großen und Ganzen nicht unbedingt.

»Ace, das Buch ist voll langweilig«, meinte ich nach einer Weile in den Raum hinein, »Auf alles, was da drin steht, wär ich auch selber gekommen. Aber echt auf alles!«

»Zeig her!«

Er sah mich von der Couch her an, als glaubte er mir kein Stück.

»Da, guck doch«, ich ging hinüber und hielt ihm das Buch aufgeschlagen entgegen, »So außergewöhnlich ist das jetzt nicht, oder?«

»Nö«, musste er mir Recht geben, »Aber ich bezweifle, dass du das könntest.«

»Boah! Warum das denn?!«, rief ich empört.

»Na, mit der Nase...«

Er erlaubte sich ein Grinsen, während bei mir gerade Wut über Vernunft siegte.

»Und ob das geht!«, schimpfte ich, »Soll ich's dir zeigen?!«

»Jetzt?«

»Von mir aus auch jetzt! Du wirst schon sehen!«

Das sprudelte aus mir hervor, bevor ich mir überhaupt Gedanken über die Konsequenzen gemacht hatte. Mir war doch wirklich nicht zu helfen.

»Das war zwar gar nicht ausgemacht«, lächelte Ace vollkommen zufrieden mit der Wendung der Dinge, »Aber da wär ich ja schön blöd, wenn du mir 'nen Sixtynine vorschlägst und ich ablehnen würde.«

Er schob den dicken Band über Tiefseefische geöffnet bei Seite und erst, als mich sein herausfordernder, gieriger Blick traf, wurde mir bewusst, worauf ich mich gerade eingelassen hatte.

_Ich hab doch noch nie... Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich... Das wollte ich überhaupt nicht!_

Aber es war zu spät zum Jammern. Ein jeder Rückzieher hätte Schmach und Schande bedeutet. Zumal tief in mir etwas direkt darauf brannte, diese Erfahrung zu machen.

Nur darum warf ich nun auch das Buch, das an allem Schuld war, achtlos auf den Boden, um mir mit der anderen Hand die Badehose auszuziehen.

* * *

_Ruffys Part:_

Als ich vollkommen guter Dinge die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete, wusste ich noch nicht, was mich dort erwartete. Fast wäre ich sogar darüber gestolpert, wenn der bloße Anblick mich nicht schon dazu gebracht hätte, wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.

Es waren Zorro und Sanji auf dem Badezimmerteppich. Und irgendwie hatte ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass ich das, was sie vorhatten, eigentlich gar nicht sehen wollte. Wenn ich es recht bedachte, kam ich mir sogar ziemlich fehl am Platz vor. Zu dumm, dass meine Beine mir nicht gehorchen wollten. Sie bewegten sich keinen Milimeter und ich musste mir mit großen Augen ansehen, wie Zorro und Sanji sich gegenseitig obenrum auszogen. Im Grunde war es mir zwar egal, wie und wann und wo die beiden rumschwulten, aber dass das direkt vor meiner Nase sein musste...

Noch bevor ich die passenden Worte für eine derartige Situation gefunden hatte, streifte mich Sanjis Blick. Sofort ließ er Zorro los und starrte mich schockiert an.

»Ich... wollte... eigentlich... bloß aufs Klo...«, sagte ich tonlos, um die peinliche Stille aus meinen Ohren zu vertreiben. Die Reaktionen der beiden daraufhin hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Während Zorros bedröppelte Miene nämlich kaum eine Reaktion genannt werden konnte, platzte Sanji fast vor Zorn.

»Sag mal, Ruffy, was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!«, donnerte er und sprang auf, »Wenigstens anklopfen hättest du können!«

»Ich hab's ja gleich gesagt, Koch«, warf Zorro mit erstaunlich gelassener Stimme ein und verschränkte am Boden sitzend die Arme, »Wir hätten zusperren sollen.«

»Kann ich jetzt aufs Klo?«, fragte ich. Die beiden brauchten das Bad ja nun nicht mehr. Sanji war da anderer Meinung.

»Dir meine Schuhsohlen von unten ansehen, das kannst du!«, brüllte er. Fuchsteufelswild und mit Funken sprühenden Augen setzte er sich in Bewegung. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals so wütend auf mich gewesen war. Noch nicht einmal damals, als ich Namis Geburtstagskuchen am Tag vorher ganz versehentlich alleine aufgegessen hatte.

Nur darum hielt ich es für das Beste, Sanjis wütendem Angriff auszuweichen und dann die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Liebe machte wohl offensichtlich nicht nur blöd, sondern auch verrückt.

»Wahhh!«

»Na warte, ich krieg dich! Und dann mach ich Kaugummi aus dir, ich schwör's!«

»Das ist ein ganz lustiger Vorschlag!«, rief ich, während ich den Gang entlang aufs Deck hinaus rannte, »Aber überleg doch mal, Sanji! Dann habt ihr gar keinen Kapitän mehr!«

Er antwortete nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinem Zorn freien Lauf zu lassen, indem er mir hinterher raste. Ich sah mich rasch nach einem sicheren Versteck um. Ein ruhiger Ort, an dem ich bleiben konnte, bis Sanji seine Vernunft zurückerlangt hatte. Meine Wahl fiel auf die Tür der Bibliothek, gleich schräg gegenüber. In der Bibliothek würde er sich nicht trauen, zu randalieren. Denn dann würde _Robin_ wütend werden. Und das wollte hier nun mal wirklich niemand.

Mit vier großen Sprüngen war ich an meinem Ziel angelangt, dann witschte ich in den Raum hinein. Ich knallte die Tür zu, sperrte ab und hörte voller Genugtuung, wie Sanjis Schritte abrupt Halt machten. Dass man in der Bibliothek nicht einfach so herumwüten durfte, wusste auch er. Trotzdem verpasste er der Tür von draußen einen Tritt und murrte: »Schön für dich, dass du einmal dein Hirn eingeschaltet hast! Von mir aus kannst du den Rest der Nacht da drin verbringen!«

Einen kurzen Moment dauerte es, dann entfernten sich seine Schritte missmutig. Ich seufzte siegessicher grinsend auf. Man hatte es schon manchmal sehr schwer mit dieser Crew.

»So, das hätten wir...«, ich wandte mich um, »Was macht _ihr_ denn da?!«

Im schwachen Schein der Wandleuchte hatte ich Ace entdeckt, der auf einem der Sofas saß, neben sich ein riesiges Buch aufgeschlagen. Direkt vor ihm stand Lysop. Und der hatte seine Hand seitlich so in seine übertrieben bunte Badehose geschoben, dass es aussah, als wolle er sie sich gleich an Ort und Stelle ausziehen. Beide glotzten mich genauso dumm an wie ich sie. Nur fand ich, dass ich viel mehr einen Grund dazu hatte.

»Ist das so 'ne Art Mitternachts-Party? Tauscht ihr jetzt nicht nur eure Schuhe, sondern auch schon Hosen?«, fragte ich neugierig. Lysop fand seine Sprache zuerst wieder.

»Nein, nein, das nicht!«, versicherte er mir schnell, »Ich hab nur... also... umm... eigentlich wollte ich Ace bloß zeigen, wo ich mich – eventuell – tätowieren lassen will!«

»_Du_ willst dich tätowieren lassen?«, ich kam näher, »Wo?«

»Na, hier am Bein.«

Er grinste mich breit an. Ich sagte dazu erst einmal gar nichts, sondern versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie Lysop mit Tätowierung aussah. Als das nicht klappte, wandte ich meinen Blick Ace zu. Dann wurde ich auf das Buch aufmerksam, das auf der Couch lag. Etliche, abscheulich hässliche Tiefseefische zierten eine ganze Doppelseite.

»Echt? Am Bein? Den da?«

Ich deutete auf ein undefinierbares, siebenarmiges Ungeheuer mit Schweineschnauze.

»Ehh... ja! Ja, genau den!«

Daraufhin fiel es mir noch schwerer, ein Bild von dem Ganzen in meinem Kopf zustande zu bekommen. Es mochte zwar stimmen, dass ich von derartigen Dingen nicht viel Ahnung hatte, aber das Vieh sah nicht gerade nach etwas aus, das man am Bein haben wollte.

»Also, Lysop, ich weiß ja nicht...«, fing ich an und suchte nach einem geeigneten Weg, mich auszudrücken, »Das ist doch... also, _ich_ würd das ja nicht da haben wollen. Wenn es wenigstens so ein cooler Anglerfisch wäre...«

»Genau das hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt«, griff Ace helfend ein, »Außerdem glaub ich auch gar nicht, dass er ernst macht. Tätowiert werden tut mordsmäßig weh.«

»Tatsächlich...?!«

Nach dieser Aussage sah Lysop schon gar nicht mehr so begeistert aus. Ace nickte bekräftigend.

»Uhh, na dann... lass ich es vielleicht doch bleiben.«

Er grinste schwächlich.

»Ist besser so«, erwiderte Ace, dann erhob er sich, »Wo waren jetzt nochmal schnell die Bücher über Juristik?«

»Ach, stimmt!«, rief Lysop, als hätte er bis gerade eben etwas vergessen gehabt, »Die wollte ich dir ja zeigen! Warte, warte... die müssen da drüben irgendwo...«

Er schob Ace mit einer Hand in eine der dunkleren Ecken hinüber. Mich ließen sie einfach stehen und beinahe wäre ich ihnen hinterhergelaufen, wenn mir nicht plötzlich zweierlei eingefallen wäre. Erstens nämlich, dass ich mich gar nicht für irgendwelche Istiken interessierte, und zweitens, dass ich ja eigentlich aufs Klo musste.

»Na ja«, sagte ich halblaut und wandte mich zum Gehen, »Viel Spaß noch mit euren Büchern. Gute Nacht!«

Ich bekam eine durcheinandergeplapperte Antwort, dann war ich auch schon wieder draußen an Deck. Ich schritt zielstrebig darüber hinweg und war froh, Sanji nirgends zu sehen. Bestimmt hatte er sich mit Zorro in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Solange er nicht mehr arme Unschuldige quer über das Schiff jagte, sollte mir das nur Recht sein.

Und trotzdem lag heute Nacht irgendetwas Komisches in der Luft. Da war ich mir sicher. Auch, wenn ich nicht wirklich wusste, was es war.

»Ha, bestimmt liegt es am Wetter!«, lachte ich, durchflutet von plötzlicher Erkenntnis, »Das hat Nami heute auch schon gesagt! Es ist so schwül!«

Mit der Gewissheit, das sonst alles in bester Ordnung war, zog ich die Tür auf. Was hätte aber auch großartig passieren sollen, wenn man mitten in einer Flaute festhing?

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Wir saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und versuchten zu verarbeiten, was wir bis gerade eben vor fünf Minuten noch getan hatten. Für Lysop musste es eine Steigerung zu allem bisher von uns Verbrochenen gewesen sein, da gab es gar keinen Zweifel. Denn immer noch war das verlegene Rot nicht von seinen Wangen gewichen, das sich dort breit gemacht hatte, als Ruffy zur Tür hereingeplatzt war. Schuld daran war diesmal ich, das musste ich ehrlicherweise zugeben. Diesmal war ich der Böse gewesen, der ganz hinterhältig Lysops große Klappe und seinen Drang, sich beweisen zu wollen, ausgenutzt hatte. Wobei man allerdings nicht sagen konnte, ich hätte es gegen seinen Willen getan. Hätte er mir auch nur in geringster Weise zu erkennen gegeben, dass ihm unser Tun unangenehm war, dann hätte ich sofort damit aufgehört. Doch wie bereits die Male zuvor hatte er nicht nur nichts dagegen gehabt, sondern hatte mit einem erstaunlich hohen Maß an Einfühlungsvermögen Initiative ergriffen. Obwohl ich ihm erst vor vier Tagen gestanden hatte, dass ich rein inoffiziell gesehen schwul war. Dass auch ich nun keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendete, in irgendeiner Weise zurückhaltend zu sein, das hatte er sich selbst eingebrockt. Wer sich mir gegenüber so provokant verhielt, der war entweder selber schwul oder durfte sich zumindest nicht darüber beschweren, wenn sich meine Hände dann und wann in eher zweifelhafte Regionen verirrten.

»Ace?«, seine Stimme war leise und klang ein wenig ungläubig, als sie mich aus meinen Gedanken riss, »Wir haben... Also, haben wir das jetzt wirklich...?«

»Klar haben wir«, lächelte ich, »Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich schon wieder mit derselben Frage langweilen muss, aber bist du dir sicher, dass du das vorher noch nie gemacht hattest? Ich mein bloß...«

»Nein, hab ich nicht! Und ich bin auch nicht schwul! Ja?!«

Er sah mich erbost von der Seite her an. Das war deutlich gewesen.

_Dann sag ich ihm jetzt vielleicht besser nicht, dass er sich ganz entgegen dem ziemlich schwul verhält._

Da sollte er schön brav alleine draufkommen. Und das würde er früher oder später mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, wenn wir unseren Deal regelmäßig weiter einhielten. Egal, wie verbissen er sich dagegen sträubte.

»Wie du meinst«, antwortete ich ihm gleichgültig und beugte mich nach hinten zu der anderen Couch, die mit der Rückenlehne an die von unserer geschoben war. Ich schnappte mir das Tiefsee-Buch, setzte mich wieder zurecht und fuhr schließlich fort: »Dann musst du dir aber zumindest den Anglerfisch auf den Hintern tätowieren lassen.«

»Ace!«

Ich grinste breit auf seine bestürzte Miene hin. Ein bisschen aufziehen würde ich ihn ja wohl noch dürfen.

»Was denn? Sieht bestimmt schick aus.«

»Tut es nicht!«

Er erhob sich. Hatte ich ihn jetzt vergrault?

»Ich geh ins Bett«, sagte er, »Und du solltest doch eigentlich oben im Krähennest Wache halten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.«

»Das schon, aber...«

»Na dann. Gute Nacht.«

Noch im Vorbeigehen räumte er das Buch, welches er vorhin auf den Boden geworfen hatte, wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder nahm er stattdessen ein in einen schwarzen Schutzumschlag gehülltes mit?

»'Nacht«, murmelte ich und starrte ihm hinterher, wie er ungewöhnlich rasch die Bibliothek verließ. Ich fühlte mich aus irgendeinem Grund von dieser Aktion mächtig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Und ich wusste auch, warum. Eigentlich hatte ich mir erhofft, er würde auf meinen dummen Kommentar hin mit mir gemeinsam einen Fisch suchen, der besser zu ihm passte. Einfach nur, weil es eine alberne Beschäftigung ohne Sinn war, bei der er sich noch ein wenig an mich hätte kuscheln können, ohne viel Aufsehen darum machen zu müssen. So, wie er es sonst auch getan hatte.

»Ach, Ace, du weißt, was dir fehlt, oder?«, seufzte ich in mich hinein und stand mit dem Buch unterm Arm von der Couch auf. Mir fehlte jemand, der mehr für mich war als nur ein guter Freund, mit dem ich mich zu bloßem Sex verbredete. Und mehr noch als eine gewisse Prinzessin, mit der ich verlobt war. Der erste und letzte, der diese Rolle in meinem Leben gespielt hatte, war Marco gewesen. Wobei sich mir die ernsthafte Frage stellte, warum das damals nach drei Jahren nicht mehr geklappt hatte mit uns beiden.

_Ach ja, stimmt_, fiel es mir im nächsten Moment mit einem verbitterten Lächeln ein, während ich das Licht ausschaltete, _Ich hab ja Schluss gemacht._

Was ich zum ersten Mal seit langem bedauerte. Die Sache mit Lysop hatte mich doch nicht etwa emotional verweichlicht?

_Das nicht_, gestand ich mir auf dem Weg nach oben ins Krähennest ein, _Aber mir klar gemacht, dass auch Vivi nicht die Richtige für mich ist._

Doch wer sollte es dann sein? Wer auf dieser Welt würde mir je das Gefühl geben können, dass ich von ganzem Herzen bedingungslos geliebt wurde?

Mir fiel natürlich jemand ein, noch während ich die Bodenluke hinter mir schloss. Die derzeitigen Umstände verlangten geradezu nach solch lächerlichen Gedanken. Doch was außer der verrückten Abmachung und der Tatsache, dass wir beide auf demselben Schiff segelten, verband mich denn schon mit Lysop? Na gut, vielleicht war er mittlerweile ein besserer Kumpel für mich als Ruffy. Und vielleicht war er aus der ganzen Mannschaft derjenige, mit dem ich am besten klar kam. Doch sonst...

_Es wäre ganz einfach bescheuert, vor den anderen zu sagen: »He, Leute, wisst ihr was? Ich bin mit Lysop zusammen!«_

Zumal Lysop selber verlobt und obendrein noch nicht einmal schwul war. Nein, so sehr ich mir im Moment auch mehr als nur sexuelle Befriedigung wünschte; er war nicht derjenige, der mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Zumindest glaubte ich das.

Noch lange saß ich auf der Rundbank da und starrte nachdenklich auf das Meer hinaus. Die Frage danach, ob ich eine Beziehung mit Lysop _wollen_ würde, vermied ich sorgfältig. War ich mir doch das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr meiner Gefühle nicht mehr ganz so sicher, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte.

**Nächtliche Unruhen - Ende**

* * *

Soo... jetzt weiß Ace erst mal nicht weiter und Lysop erst Recht nicht XD XD XD Das wird noch spaßig XD

18


	27. Erinnerungen

Jeeetzt... geht es mal ne Weile nur mit Lysop und Ace weiter. Na ja, egal... wer's bis hierhin druchgehalten hat, den wird das nicht stören. Außerdem sind wir ja lle gespannt drauf, welche Fortschritte die beiden machen, was? ;) XD

* * *

**Erinnerungen**

_Lysops Part:_

Nein, ich hatte den dämlichen Ratgeber noch nicht gelesen! Schockiert davon, mit welcher Bereitwilligkeit ich die Schweinerei in der Bibliothek hatte geschehen lassen, hatte ich natürlich zunächst allen Grund dazu gehabt, ihn mitzunehmen. Später in meinem Zimmer dann war jedoch alles, was ich mich getraut hatte, das Buch in mein Geheimversteck in der Holzdecke über dem Bett zu stopfen. Da sollte es von mir aus vor sich hin gammeln, bis ich es vergessen hatte. Lesen würde ich es sowieso nie können. Dafür war mir der bloße Grund, warum ich es lesen sollte, schlichtweg zu peinlich.

Zu peinlich war mir auch die Tatsache, dass ich Ace einfach... und dass er mir... ohne vorher großartig zu überlegen...

Noch nicht einmal den Gedanken daran brachte ich fertig. Besonders, da das Ganze wieder unter die Kategorie der Aktionen fiel, die ich in einem seltsamen Zustand geistiger Umnachtung getan zu haben schien. Fast so, als bräuchte es alleine Ace' Gegenwart, um mich zu einem komplett anderen Ich werden zu lassen. Eines, dem Vernunft ebensowenig bedeutete wie die Untreue zu einer ganz gewissen Frau, der ich mich schuldig gemacht hatte. Doch was hätte ich schon dagegen unternehmen können? Sobald ich mich längere Zeit alleine mit Ace in einem Raum befand, keimte dieses unerklärliche Verlangen nach mehr in mir auf. Ohne Vorwarnung und ohne, dass ich mich dagegen wehren konnte. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass unsere harmlose Abmachung irgendwann deratige Formen annehmen würde.

Mit dem Kopf voll von diesen und noch vielen anderen mehr oder weniger unangenehmen Gedanken war es nahezu unmöglich für mich, am darauffolgenden Tag eine unbeschwerte Miene beizubehalten. Ich fühlte mich abwechselnd widerlich und pervers, dann wieder alleine gelassen und ohnmächtig, und schließlich vollkommen neben der Spur. Ein Wunder, dass ich an diesem Abend überhaupt einschlief.

Etwas angenehmer fing der Sonntag an. Zwar hatte ich in dieser kurzen Zeit noch immer nicht vergessen, als wie abartig geil ich das nächtliche Aufeinandertreffen mit Ace empfunden hatte, doch wenigstens näherte sich der Montag. Der Montag, der unweigerlich zu noch mehr schlechtem Gewissen führen würde und dem ich aber trotzdem tief in meinem Innersten entgegenfieberte, als hätte man meinen Geburtstag darauf vorverlegt.

Ein kleines Problem bestand allerdings. Und umso länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto unruhiger wurde ich. Ich hatte nämlich keine Lust auf noch so eine kurzfristig angesetzte Sache, bei der jederzeit jemand dazwischenplatzen konnte. Wenn mir nicht schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen wäre, hätte sich das mit Sicherheit ganz einfach dadurch lösen lassen, indem ich mir mit Ace eine feste Uhrzeit ausmachte. So aber lag das außerhalb des Machbaren für mich; das war keine Sache, über die wir mal eben reden konnten, solange die anderen anwesend waren.

_Ich kann ihm aber doch auch keinen Zettel schreiben! Wie kommt das denn rüber?!_

Ungeduldig sprang ich von meiner Couch auf, auf der ich mir bis gerade eben noch den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Nur, um dann wie ein hungriges Raubtier durch mein Zimmer zu tigern. Ich hatte morgen Wachdienst. Wenn ich Ace das irgendwie wissen ließ, stand dem unbemerkten Einhalten unserer Vereinbarung nichts mehr im Wege. Doch wie sollte ich das bewerkstelligen, wenn ich weder mit ihm darüber reden, noch es ihm auf schriftlichem Wege mitteilen wollte?

_Ach, komm schon, komm schon, komm schon!_, ich massierte mir angestrengt die Schläfen, _Dir wird doch irgendetwas einfallen! Du weißt doch sonst immer einen Ausweg!_

Die rettende Idee ließ auf sich warten. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur immer wieder um die eine dumme Möglichkeit, Ace einen Zettel zu schreiben. Wie ein kleiner, unerfahrener Schuljunge, der das erste Mal in seinem Leben verliebt war. Nur war ich das noch nicht einmal.

»Ach, ich tu das jetzt einfach!«, schnaubte ich nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde, setzte mich an meinen Zeichentisch und kramte nach einem Blatt Papier.

_Aber das ist so bescheuert!_, kam es mir im nächsten Moment und ich hielt in der Bewegung inne, _Das KANN ich nicht bringen!_

»Vielleicht aber doch...?«

Schon hatte ich einen Stift gefunden.

_Nein! Nein, er lacht dich so aus...!_

»Und ich mach das aber trotzdem!«

Es war ein verbitterter Kampf mit mir selbst, schließlich hatte ich aber einen einigermaßen sinnvollen Text zusammengestöpselt. Er brauchte ihn nur mit ja oder nein zu beantworten, dann wusste ich, was Sache war.

_Das einzig Schwierige ist jetzt, wie ich ihm das geben soll..._

Ich knüllte das Papier fest in meiner Hand zusammen und erhob mich. Irgendwo musste er ja sein. Und dann würden wir weitersehen. Außer ihm durfte es bloß niemand mitbekommen.

Mit dem seltsamen Gefühl, auf einer geheimen Mission zu sein, welches mir in den letzten drei Tagen zu einem aufdringlichen Begleiter geworden war, schlich ich auf den Gang hinaus und nach oben. Gewiss hielt Ace sich irgendwo auf, wo es halbwegs kühl war und wo er faulenzen konnte. Die einzigen Orte dieser Art, die mir auf die Schnelle einfielen, waren sein Zimmer und der Gemeinschaftsraum. Aufgrund der vorherrschenden Sonneneinstrahlung hielt ich aber Letzteres für wahrscheinlicher.

_Bingo!_

Meine Annahmen wurden bestätigt, als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Ace am Tisch sitzend vorfand. Er schlürfte irgendeinen Milchshake mit Strohhalm und löste Kreuzworträtsel. Sonst war niemand zu sehen. Einen besseren Zeitpunkt hätte ich gar nicht erwischen können.

»Ace, guck mal«, ich ging zum Fenster hinüber und warf dabei den Zettel ganz beiläufig vor ihn auf den Tisch, »Den hast du vorhin verloren. Ich glaub, er gehört dir.«

Mit bebendem Herzen blieb ich stehen und blickte auf die Wellen hinaus, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Hatte ich doch meine eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit bei der zögerlichen Stille, die sich kurzzeitig breit machte. Schließlich ertönte ein Rascheln. Er las meinen Zettel. Er las ihn tatsächlich! Ich wagte kaum zu atmen oder mich zu bewegen. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, warum er ablehnen sollte, aber was passieren würde, wenn er es wider Erwarten doch tat, das wusste ich noch viel weniger.

»Sag bloß, das ist dein Ernst?«

Ich zuckte auf sein leises Kichern hin zusammen, konnte mich aber immer noch nicht umdrehen. Machte er sich etwa lustig über meinen Vorschlag?

»W-was ist mein Ernst?«, stammelte ich letztendlich, beide Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten geballt.

»Na, der Zettel hier«, erwiderte Ace im amüsierten Tonfall, »Soll ich meine Antwort draufschreiben oder kann ich sie dir auch gleich einfach so sagen?«

Als ich daraufhin nichts weiter tat als angespannt zitternd zu schlucken, gab Ace einen gleichgültigen Laut von sich. Dann erklang das eifrige Klappern des Kugelschreibers auf Papier. Vervollständigte er nur das Rätsel oder schrieb er tatsächlich eine Antwort?

Von meiner eigenen Neugierde besiegt wandte ich vorsichtig den Kopf, um einen Blick auf das Geschehen am Tisch zu erhaschen.

»So, bitteschön«, mit einem angedeuteten Seufzen stand Ace von seinem Stuhl auf und warf den Stift auf die Zeitung, »Wenn du willst, kannst du's lesen.«

Er schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, dann machte er sich mit schwer zu deutender Miene von dannen. Meinen Zettel hatte er einfach auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen. Geöffnet.

»Hey, sag mal, spinnst du?!«, zischte ich und stürzte voller Hektik hinüber, »Du kannst doch nicht...! Wenn den einer findet!«

Natürlich hörte er mich nicht mehr, da er längst gegangen war. Dafür prangte in blauen Druckbuchstaben seine Antwort auf dem zerknitterten Papier. Direkt unter meinem erbärmlichen Geschreibsel.

_Ich hab morgen Nacht Wachdienst._

_Guter Zeitpunkt für ein »Date« oder eher nicht?_

…

_Worauf du wetten kannst!_

Ich starrte den Zettel an. Wurde rot. Hob ihn auf und drückte ihn mir unter heftigem Atmen gegen die Brust. Jetzt war es abgemachte Sache und ob ich wollte oder nicht – dieses Wissen erfüllte mich mit mehr Aufregung, als mir zustand.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Schon seit dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek wusste ich ja, dass ich nicht mehr ganz rund lief. Mein erster Gedanke, nachdem ich am Montagmorgen aufgewacht war, übertraf jedoch alles.

_Heute Abend leg ich wieder Lysop flach!_

Wilde Vorfreude machte sich in mir breit. Bis ich bemerkte, wie bescheuert mein Verhalten war. Das war doch kein Gedanke für neun Uhr morgens! Jedem anderen Menschen wären allerhöchsten solche Dinge eingefallen, wie »Mann, hab ich Hunger!« oder »Jetzt muss ich aber dringend aufs Klo.« Nur Ace, der Perversling, dachte natürlich jetzt schon wieder an Sex.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen setzte ich mich auf. Das nahm allmählich Formen an, die ich nie erwartet hätte. Noch dazu, weil mir das unsichere Gefühl bekannt vorkam. Irgendwann in meinem Leben hatte es schon einmal eine solche Situation gegeben. Rein aus dem Instinkt heraus hielt ich es aber für besser, dem nicht genauer auf den Grund zu gehen. Das hätte nur zu Erkenntnissen geführt, auf die ich nicht allzu erpicht war.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte ich damit, Lysop aus der Ferne immer wieder schiefe Blicke zuzuwerfen. Umso später es wurde, desto häufiger wandte er sich auch zu mir um. Nur, um dann rasch wieder wegzusehen. Ein Außenstehender hätte leicht den Eindruck gewinnen können, wir wären hoffnungslos ineinander verschossen. Obwohl mein Tun eigentlich nur daher rührte, dass ich herauszufinden versuchte, wie Lysop mit dem Wissen umging, dass unser nächstes Treffen unaufhaltsam immer näher rückte. Bis auf eine seltsam betretene Distanziertheit mir gegenüber blieb er allerdings erstaunlich gelassen. Falls er aufgeregt war, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Dafür war er zeitweise so geistesabwesend, dass Ruffy und Chopper irgendwann am späten Nachmittag beschlossen, mit Brook lasse sich besser Verstecken-Fangen spielen. Zur selben Zeit kam auch endlich eine frische Brise auf, die Nami geschickt dazu nutzte, uns aus dem Vulkangebiet hinaus zu navigieren. Was letztendlich dazu führte, dass wir rechtzeitig zum Abendessen in spürbar kühleren Gefilden den Anker auswerfen konnten.

Bis die Sonne langsam am Horizont verschwand, war es mir noch möglich, meine Ungeduld im Zaum zu halten. Kaum aber senkte sich die Dämmerung über das Meer, wurden meine Blicke in Lysops Richtung eindringlicher. Er, der zwei Plätze von mir entfernt am Tisch saß und die restlichen Krümel von seinem Teller aufsammelte, wich ihnen immer angespannter aus. Allmählich fragte ich mich, warum nicht jeder Depp auf diesem Schiff schon längst mitbekommen hatte, was zwischen uns lief.

»Wisst ihr was?«, mit einem mal erhob er sich, »Es ist bestimmt schon spät. Wenn ich jetzt nicht ins Krähennest geh, schlaf ich ein.«

Das war er; der Satz, auf den ich gewartet hatte.

»Ich komm noch mit«, sagte ich ganz dreist (schließlich war Angriff die beste Verteidigung), »'Ne Partie Schach spielen oder so.«

»Mann, warum ausgerechnet Schach?!«, murrte Ruffy daraufhin und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an, wie auch ich aufstand, um Lysop die Treppe hinunter zu folgen.

»Ist irgendwas verkehrt an Schach?«, entgegnete ich.

»Das kann man nur zu zweit spielen! Ich will auch mit!«

»Mach dich lieber nützlich und hilf uns dabei, den Tisch abzuräumen«, warf Sanji ein, noch bevor ich überhaupt eine billige Ausrede parat hatte.

»Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht«, grinste ich, »Außerdem braucht man auch manchmal eine Auszeit von seinem nervigen, kleinen Bruder.«

Ungefähr die Hälfte der Versammelten brach daraufhin in unterdrücktes Kichern aus. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder warf Sanji mir in all dem Trubel einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu? Wusste er etwa von dem Deal? Oder ahnte er zumindest etwas?

»Bis morgen!«, rief ich ganz meinen Bedenken zum Trotz und stieg die Treppe hinunter, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. Denn hätte ich das getan – da war ich mir sicher – dann wäre ich tiefrot angelaufen und Sanji hätte bloß eins und eins zusammenzählen müssen.

Als ich unten am Mitteldeck ankam, traf ich wieder mit Lysop zusammen. Er hatte etliche Decken aus seinem Zimmer angeschleppt und sie an das Fußende des Großmastens gelegt. In den Händen hingegen hielt er...

»Du nimmst Chips mit?!«

»Ich kenn dich doch«, antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf meinen aufgeregten Ausruf hin, »Kaum sind wir da eine halbe Stunde oben, kriegst du wieder Hunger.«

»Du bist genial!«, freute ich mich und lud mir die Decken auf, »Dann trag ich die hier!«

Von einer rauschartigen Euphorie gepackt, kletterte ich in einem beachtlichen Tempo hinauf, mit dem Lysop kaum mithalten konnte. Schließlich jedoch saßen wir beide wohlbehalten am Boden des Krähennests und ich zog die Bodenluke zu.

»Du sperrst ab, ja?«

Lysop klang erstaunt und fast ein wenig so, als wäre es ihm unangenehm.

»Hast du Bock, dass Ruffy auf einmal reinkommt? Oder Chopper? Oder Brook?«

»Nein, natürlich nicht!«, erwiderte er schnell, »Ich dachte nur... ganz offiziell sind wir ja am Schachspielen.«

Er schob das wohlweislich mitgebrachte Schachbrett in Reichweite.

»Allen dreien trau ich es zu, dass sie hochkommen, nur um zuzugucken«, wandte ich ein und hievte die Decken auf die Sitzbank, die sich einmal im Kreis an der ganzen Wand des Krähennests entlangzog.

»Stimmt auch wieder«, seufzte Lysop eher gleichgültig. Er stand vom Boden auf, dann machten wir es uns zu zweit auf der Bank unter den Decken gemütlich. Rücken an Rücken, damit jeder von uns durch die großen Fensterscheiben nach draußen sehen konnte. Um meinen natürlich schon längst wieder zurückgekehrten Appetit zu stillen, riss ich auch gleich eine der beiden Chipstüten auf, um mich mit deren Inhalt vollzustopfen. Wenn es Essen gab, konnte ich einfach nicht an mich halten. Schon alleine meine immens energiezehrende Teufelskraft verlangte von mir, mich fortlaufend mit Nahrung zu versorgen.

Einige Zeit sagte keiner von uns ein Wort und die einzigen Geräusche, die zu uns heraufdrangen, waren die gedämpften Stimmen der restlichen Mannschaft, die wohl noch länger nicht daran dachte, das Oberdeck zu verlassen. Irgendwann aber (ich hatte bereits die Hälfte meiner Chips vernichtet) traute ich mich den eigentlichen Grund unseres Treffens anzusprechen.

»Sag mal, worauf warten wir überhaupt? Wir wollten doch...«

»Spinnst du?!«, zischte Lysop, »Erst, wenn die da unten weg sind!«

»Können uns eh gar nicht sehen.«

»Trotzdem! Da ist mir nicht wirklich wohl bei!«

»Okay«, ich zog gleichgültig meine Schultern in die Höhe, »Dann warten wir eben.«

Ich fischte noch ein paar Chips aus der Packung, danach heftete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen unten am Tisch. So wie es aussah, hatten sich Zorro und Sanji dazu breitschlagen lassen, eine Partie Canasta gegen Ruffy und Brook zu spielen. Unterstützt von Choppers Ratschlägen waren Letztere eifrig am Verlieren, während Nami aus sicherer Entfernung zusah, manchmal verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte und eigentlich ein Buch las. Robin und Frankie hingegen waren mal wieder spurlos verschwunden.

»Ob Ruffy weiß, dass Chopper gar keine Ahnung von Canasta hat?«, fragte Lysop nach einer Weile, da er wohl ebenso amüsiert wie ich dem Trauerspiel zugesehen hatte.

»Hat Zorro doch auch nicht«, entgegnete ich grinsend.

»Ja, der kann von Glück reden, dass er zusammen mit Sanji spielt; der ist ungeschlagener Canasta-König.«

»Ach, komm schon«, brummte ich, »Wenn wir mitmachen würden, sähe die Sache bedeutend anders aus.«

»Tun wir aber nicht.«

»Stimmt.«

Wieder war es still. Ich genoss diese Zweisamkeit mit Lysop. Sie war so ungezwungen und friedlich, dass die Grenzen zwischen Freundschaft und etwas noch viel Bedeutsameren zu verschwimmen schienen. Fast fühlte ich mich wie damals, als ich an die Liebe noch keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Ein gewisser Jemand hatte mich erst an sie heranführen müssen; vorsichtig und so einfühlsam, dass mich auf einmal die Wehmut überkam. Es war schön gewesen. Mindestens genauso schön wie das hier.

»Das erinnert mich an früher«, sagte ich halblaut, »Marco und ich sind auch oft im Krähennest gesessen und haben der Mannschaft zugesehen.«

»Marco? Der Phönix?«

»Hm, ja. Wir waren zusammen.«

Ich hatte daraufhin eigentlich einen ironischen Kommentar erwartet; von wegen, wir seien ein »feuriges« Paar gewesen. Von jedem hatte ich das bisher zu hören bekommen. Lysop aber verlor kein Wort darüber. Fast, als spürte er, wie unangebracht das war.

_Seltsam_, dachte ich, _Wenn einer von den anderen dabei gewesen wäre, hätte er bestimmt nicht die Klappe gehalten._

Nur wenn wir beide alleine waren, verhielt er sich so. So anders und doch wie er selbst. Als hätte ich sein wahres Ich aus der Reserve gelockt.

»Du bist ihm sogar irgendwie ähnlich«, traute ich mich sagen und mit jedem Wort spürte ich, dass dem tatsächlich so war.

»Hä? Mit dem hab ich doch gar nichts gemeinsam.«

»Doch«, beharrte ich, wobei meine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war, »Die Augen.«

_Diese wunderschönen dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen_, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Merkte aber sehr wohl, dass ich Lysop gerade ein klein wenig zu nahe getreten war, da er unruhig seine Position änderte. Also sagte ich lieber gar nichts mehr, sondern blickte in Erinnerungen schwelgend aufs Meer hinaus. Ja, schon damals hatte es diese Nächte gegeben, in denen sich der Vollmond auf dem schwarzen Wasser spiegelte und alles in seinen silbernen Glanz tauchte. Bereitwillig hatten Marco und ich dann die Nachtwache übernommen, um uns jedes Mal aufs Neue Namen für Sternbilder auszudenken, die außer uns niemand jemals erfahren sollte. Es trieb mir die Hitze ins Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie oft ich dabei in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

»Ace«, Lysops Stimme durchzuckte mein von wiederentdeckten Gefühlen aufgewühltes Selbst wie ein Blitz, »Ich glaub, die gehen da unten endlich ins Bett.«

»Tatsächlich?«

Ich wandte den Kopf und in der Tat schleppte Ruffy gerade Nami samt Liegestuhl und Buch von dannen. Zorro, Sanji und Chopper waren längst verschwunden, während Brook als der letzte von allen noch eine Weile an der hinteren Reling stehen blieb. Schließlich machte aber auch er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Das Licht verlöschte. Augenblicklich war es dunkel ringsumher. Nur die Mondstrahlen leuchteten silbrig weiß durch die Fenster herein und erhellten das Krähennest auf ihre ganz eigene Weise.

»Tja, dann wollen wir mal nicht so sein und endlich tun, weshalb wir hier sind«, meinte ich kurz entschlossen und warf die leere Chipstüte auf den Boden. Dass ich mich daraufhin von meinem Platz erhob, hatte Lysop nicht erwartet. Mit einem überraschten Laut fiel er hintenüber und lag schließlich mit dem Rücken auf der Bank. Rasch hatte ich diese Situation für mich ausgenutzt und mich über ihn gebeugt. Meine Hände hatte ich links und rechts neben seinem Kopf auf der Sitzfläche, seinen Körper zwischen meinen Knien. Als ich ihm nun so in die Augen sah, entdeckte ich diesen Funken der Angst in ihnen. Er wollte es, ohne jede Frage. Doch hatte ich ihm denn jemals zuvor die Chance gegeben, es vollkommen entspannt als mehr als nur eine Abmachung zu empfinden? Ihm, dem ich diesen Abend zu verdanken hatte, der getränkt war von den wärmsten all meiner Erinnerungen?

Als ich ihn zögerlich am Oberarm berührte, tat ich es vorsichtig und voller Zärtlichkeit. Wenigstens einmal hatte er das verdient, nachdem er mich so oft in purer Gier nach Sex hatte aushalten müssen. Zumal ich mich gegenwärtig in einem Zustand befand, in dem es mir ein dringendes Bedürfnis war, meine eigenen wundervollen Gefühle einfach und ohne Gegenleistung weiterzugeben.

Er spürte die Veränderung sofort.

»Sag mal, Ace!«, keuchte er, »Wieso...? Wieso machst du das so... und nicht...?«

»Huh?«

Ich zog meine Hand wieder zurück und sah ihn verwundert an. Wollte er es nicht?

»Du..., du bist so... vorsichtig«, wisperte er und erwiderte meinen Blick mit großen, dunklen Augen, aus denen zwar alle Angst gewichen war, die dafür aber erfüllt waren mit unverhohlenem Staunen.

»Darf ich nicht?«, erwiderte ich, »Soll ich härter rangehen?«

»Nein!«, sagte er schnell und wurde dann wieder leiser, »Nein, das... das passt schon so...«

Zu meiner gänzlichen Verblüffung nahm er meine Hand in die seine und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. Er lächelte kaum merklich dabei und als meine Finger erneut seine Schulter umschlossen, fühlte ich das mehr in mir auslösen, als es unsere Spinnensuche je getan hatte. Gerade eben wollte ich ihn. Ich wollte ihn mit jeder Faser meines Körpers und das nicht nur, weil es unsere Vereinbarung so verlangte. Er war wie ein Echo der Vergangenheit für mich und selbst wenn die Beziehung mit Marco besonders zum Schluss hin nicht nur angenehme Stunden für mich bereit gehalten hatte, genoss ich, dass es sich zumindest so anfühlte wie damals. Ein einziges Mal noch zu durchleben, was diese Liebe für mich bedeutet und in mir hervorgerufen hatte, machte mich wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit einfach nur unendlich glücklich. Obwohl Lysop selber gar keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie heftig er auf mich wirkte.

* * *

Es war schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass ich mich beim Sex so verausgabt hatte. Schuld daran war wahrscheinlich meine verquere Wahrnehmung gewesen, die mir Gefühle vorgegaukelt hatte, die ich eigentlich gar nicht für Lysop hegte, sondern einem anderen gehört hatten. Was mich aber selbstverständlich nicht davon abhielt, nach vollbrachter Tat zwei der Decken hinter mir aufzustapeln, mich daran anzulehnen und Lysop und mich mit der dritten zuzudecken. Er lag währenddessen müde und zufrieden mit dem Hinterkopf auf mir, zwischen meinen Beinen, und ließ sich ohne Widerstand von mir festhalten. Vielleicht fragte er sich, weshalb ich den ganzen Abend schon so zärtlich mit ihm umging, doch selbst wenn er mich damit konfrontiert hätte; eine ausreichende Antwort hätte ich ihm nicht geben können. Immerhin fühlte ich mich selbst in einer Art Déjà-vu gefangen, das irgendwie nicht ganz stimmte, mir aber dennoch keinen Grund gab, daraus fliehen zu wollen. Gerade eben war es einfach richtig, so wie es war.

_Ach, Ace, du weißt, warum. Nicht wahr?_

Ich sah hinab auf Lysop, der an meinen Brustkorb geschmiegt schlief, und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Eine meiner Hände ruhte auf seinem Oberarm, die andere strich ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit immer wieder über die Taille. Meine Erinnerungen wie auch meine Gefühle trügten mich nicht. Das hier war genauso wie mit Marco. Haargenauso. Obwohl ich, ohne es zunächst bemerkt zu haben, seine Rolle übernommen hatte und Lysop die meine.

»Und eine Woche später waren wir zusammen«, murmelte ich, als würde ich lieber gar nicht daran denken, »Na, da dürfen wir uns aber beeilen...«

Es hätte Ironie sein sollen, die ich damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, aber es überzeugte noch nicht einmal mich selbst. Konnte ich doch gar nicht sagen, ob diese Gefühle in mir tatsächlich Schatten der Vergangenheit waren, oder ob ich begonnen hatte, mich in Lysop zu verlieben.

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln im Gesicht starrte ich zum Fenster hinaus. Die hell glitzernden Sterne grinsten verschmitzt zurück und der Mond sah aus, als staune er über den Fortlauf der Geschichte. Möglich, dass die Himmelskörper aber auch nur meine eigene zwiegespaltene Unsicherheit widerspiegelten.

»Ach, was soll's...?«

Ich schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen, dann beugte ich meinen Kopf. Mein Gesicht in Lysops weichem schwarzen Haar vergraben gab ich ihm endlich den flüchtigen Kuss, den ich nicht mehr länger bei mir behalten konnte. Der Wachdienst war an mir hängen geblieben, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Nicht, wenn ich dabei Lysop betrachten konnte, der in meinen Armen lag und glücklich aussah.

**Erinnerungen - Ende**

* * *

Nyahh! Soo niedlich! Nur leider bloß von einer Seite... Man wird sich noch gedulden müssen, bis Lysop endlich weiß, was er will ;)

15


	28. Das Handbuch für Unentschlossene

Soo... nachdem ich Lysop ein bisschen fertig gemacht hab... is mein Kopf so wuschig, dass ich gar nich weiß, ob das Kapitel gut geworden is oder nicht ^^; Hm, egal. Is eigentlich ganz witzig an manchen Stellen ;)

* * *

**Das Handbuch für Unentschlossene**

_Ace' Part:_

Träume voller Liebe und Sehnsucht verfolgten mich diese Nacht. Einmal war es Marco, der mich innig küsste, dann war es wieder Lysop, der mir gestand, dass er mich liebte. Dann vergewaltigte mich Zorro. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen hatte meine Teufelskraft in Träumen allerdings noch nie funktioniert. Weshalb ich seinen schweren Körper auf mir brav und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erdulden musste. Es war furchtbar; ich schwitzte und bald schon spürte ich meinen Körper von der Hüfte abwärts gar nicht mehr. Konnte es nicht endlich aufhören?

Ein durchdringendes Möwenkreischen weckte mich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Das war aber auch ein unmöglicher Albtraum gewesen. Zorro war nicht der Typ, der einfach jemanden vergewaltigte. Immerhin hatte er nur Sanji im Kopf und ging sonst als sehr anständig durch. Seltsamerweise schien aber tatsächlich jemand auf mir zu liegen. In meinen Armen, um genau zu sein.

Sofort war meine Welt wieder in Ordnung. Es war mitnichten ein böser Triebtäter – es war derjenige, dem ich um des Friedens Willen einfach alles verzeihen würde. Wobei mir die Position, in der wir eingeschlafen waren, doch ein klein wenig merkwürdig erschien.

»Ach, Marco«, flüsterte ich und zog ihn der ungewohnten Lage zum Trotz näher an mich heran, »Ich hab dich so...«

_Moment mal! Seit wann ist Marco klein und schmächtig?!_

Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt breit. Durch den hellen Glanz einer im Zenith stehenden Sonne hindurch erkannte ich einige schwarze Locken, die sich wie ein Wasserfall über meinen halben Oberkörper ergossen. Klar, wie hatte ich so dämlich sein können?! Ich befand mich auf dem Schiff meines Bruders und das hier war auch Lysop, mit dem ich im Krähennest lag. Alles andere konnte ich meiner Einbildungskraft in die Schuhe schieben.

_Was sollte ich denn auch gegenwärtig mit Marco?_, überlegte ich verwirrt, _Er war mir plötzlich zu viel. Ich hab doch Schluss gemacht und das zurecht. Das hier ist etwas ganz anderes..._

Selbst wenn ich nicht wusste, was genau es war. Zumindest aber ließ sich sagen, dass es irgendwie nett war, nach einer so leidenschaftlich verbrachten Nacht aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass Lysop immer noch bei mir lag.

Ich wagte einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Nachtwache hatten wir beide ja schön versemmelt. Glücklicherweise schien jedoch nichts Weltbewegendes passiert zu sein. Bis darauf, dass es mittlerweile bestimmt schon zwölf Uhr mittags war und wir an einer Insel vor Anker lagen.

»Ob das Ärger gibt?«, murmelte ich in die Stille hinein.

»Mit Nami bestimmt«, kam die ganz unerwartete und sehr müde Antwort von Lysop, »Wache gehalten haben wir ja nicht gerade.«

Er setzte sich auf, sah sich kurz um und schien dann zu beschließen, dass es nicht weiter schlimm war, sich wieder in meine Arme zu kuscheln.

»Mann, muss das spät sein«, meinte er währenddessen, »Die haben es geschafft, an einer Insel anzulegen, während wir gepennt haben.«

»Ich glaub, sie sind sogar an Land gegangen«, stimmte ich zu, »Zumindest hört sich das Schiff sehr verlassen an.«

»Ist vielleicht besser so. Ich will noch nicht aufstehen.«

»Aber mich als Kissen missbrauchen, oder was?«, beschwerte ich mich grinsend, »Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber wenn das hier mal kein schwules Verhalten ist...«

»Ich bin nicht schwul«, wehrte er wie gewohnt ab, seine rechte Hand dem völlig zum Trotz auf mein Bein gelegt, »Allerhöchstens ein klitzekleines Bisschen bi.«

»Aha, so ist das also.«

_Auf bi hab ich ihn schon herunten. Mal sehen, wie lange es noch dauert, bis er zugibt, dass er schwul ist._

Ich zog schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben. Lysop wusste doch nie genau, was er wollte. Immer lag er im Clinch mit sich selbst, bis er sich endlich für eine Option entschied. Natürlich brauchte er da für Entscheidungen länger als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch.

»Dann schlag ich vor, dass wir jetzt vielleicht doch besser aufstehen«, gähnte ich und ließ ihn los, um mich genüsslich zu strecken, »Ich hab Hunger.«

»Das Frühstück haben die bestimmt schon längst weggeräumt«, erwiderte er, während er sich über mein Knie hinweg nach unten beugte, um seine Hose vom Boden aufzuheben.

»Ach, wir finden auch so irgendwas. Brot mit Käse oder...«

»Hör schon auf, das ist doch kein Frühstück«, er erhob sich von der Sitzbank, um sich anzuziehen, »Ich koch uns lieber was.«

»Du kannst kochen?«

»Klar kann ich kochen. Sanji ist zwar nicht zu toppen, aber immerhin hab ich den größten Teil meiner Kindheit alleine ohne Eltern verbracht. Einfache Sachen krieg ich locker hin.«

Er bückte sich und schob den Riegel vor der Bodenluke weg. Als er sie öffnete, um nach unten zu klettern, wehte ein Stoß frischer Luft herein. Bis gerade eben hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, wie stickig und heiß es in dem kleinen Raum durch die Sonneneinstrahlung geworden war.

»Räumst du hier auf und deckst den Tisch, während ich in der Küche bin?«, fragte Lysop, der bereits mit den Füßen auf der Leiter stand.

»Klar, mach ich«, versprach ich, bevor meine Faulheit zu Wort kommen konnte. Warum ich das so bereitwillig tat und warum ich innerlich mit dem Drang zu kämpfen hatte, ihn für einen Kuss auf die Wange zurückrufen zu wollen, wurde mir immer klarer mit jedem Schritt, den Lysop in Richtung Boden tat. Dann, als er gänzlich verschwunden war, glühte die Erkenntnis in heißem Rot auf meinen Wangen auf. Natürlich hatten mich die Empfindungen der gestrigen Nacht an Marco erinnert. Aber nicht, weil ich mich so sehr zu ihm zurück sehnte. Die Beziehung mit ihm war nur das einzige Mal in meinem Leben gewesen, dass ich mich wirklich und wahrhaftig verliebt hatte. Dieselben Gefühle nun durch meinen Körper pulsieren zu spüren, wenn ich Lysop ansah, bedeutete dann letztendlich...

_In Lysop verknallt. Das glaubt mir keiner, selbst, wenn ich es mir fett in roten Buchstaben aufs Hirn schreibe._

Allgemein betrachtet stand es jemandem meines Kalibers auch nicht wirklich zu, einen erbärmlichen Angsthasen wie Lysop attraktiv zu finden. Doch was sollte ich machen? Er hatte es mir einfach angetan mit seinen schmalen, weichen Gesichtszügen, den vollen Lippen, der ungestümen Haarmähne und seinen fast schwarzen Augen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, fand ich sogar seine Nase niedlich.

_Ja, toll ist das jetzt gelaufen, Ace! Wirklich!_, schalt ich mich selbst, während ich mir meine Hose anzog, _Die Chancen, dass er dasselbe für dich empfindet wie du für ihn, liegen bei etwa null Prozent! Außerdem seid ihr beide verlobt! Das ist doch unmöglich!_

Aber mich verrückt zu machen, half gar nichts. Besser, ich ließ die Dinge erst einmal geschehen. Immerhin konnte ich ihn bei unseren geheimen Verabredungen jedesmal ganz und gar für mich haben. Vielleicht reichte das.

_Nicht, wenn das nur einmal in der Woche ist und ich ihn aber sonst die ganze Zeit um mich herum habe. Da dreh ich durch._

Ich packte die Decken und stieg damit die Leiter nach unten. Irgendwie musste ich Lysop dazu bringen, sich öfter mit mir treffen zu wollen.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

Ich wusste nicht genau, ob ich froh darüber sein sollte, endlich ein paar Minuten für mich alleine zu haben, oder ob in Panik ausbrechen nicht doch angebrachter war. Alles was ich wusste, während ich auf die Schnelle ein paar Pfannkuchen zusammenrührte, war, dass mir der gestrige Abend mit Ace besser gefallen hatte als jemals zuvor. Er war so ungewohnt vorsichtig und sanft gewesen, dass ich bei jedem weiteren Gedanken daran rosa anlief. Wenn das so weiterging, dann würde ich noch süchtig werden.

_Aber das bist du schon, Lysop, das bist du schon..._

Einmal mehr musste ich meiner inneren Stimme Recht geben, obwohl ich ihr lieber widersprochen hätte. Nur konnte ich nicht so ganz mit mir klarmachen, _wonach_ ich denn eigentlich süchtig war. Wenn es bloß Sex gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich mir das folglich auch mit jedem anderen vorstellen können. Was aber schon an Nami scheiterte, von Frankie oder Zorro ganz zu schweigen. (An Brook und Chopper wagte ich noch nicht einmal zu denken.) Aber was war es dann, wenn nicht meine zügellosen Triebe? Waren es etwa doch eher die Momente direkt nach dem Sex, auf die ich nicht mehr verzichten wollte? Diese Momente, in denen ich mich ohne Gewissensbisse an Ace schmiegen konnte? Sehnte ich mich etwa nach Zärtlichkeit?

»Nein! _Nein!_ Nein, nein, nein, nein...!«, hinderte ich mich selbst daran, eine Antwort auf meine Fragen zu finden, und schüttelte wie wild den Kopf, »**Das** ist es ganz bestimmt nicht! Ace war doch gestern bloß so drauf, weil er mir vorher von seinem Ex erzählt hatte! Da ist _gar nichts_! Er interessiert sich nicht für mich und ich interessiere mich erst recht nicht für ihn! So einfach ist das! Schluss! Aus!«

Ich knallte den Pfannenwender auf die Arbeitsplatte, dann sog ich verzweifelt und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen Luft ein. Mein Kopf und mein Körper wollten zwei verschiedene Dinge und gerne hätte ich gehabt, dass ersterer das Richtige anstrebte. Tief in mir spürte ich jedoch die tatsächliche Wahrheit immer eindeutigere Formen annehmen. Ich mochte Ace. Ich mochte ihn wirklich. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte ich mich sicher und er war ein Kerl zum Pferde stehlen. Nur deshalb war es mir auch möglich, mit ihm zu schlafen, ohne mir dabei seltsam vorzukommen. Kein anderer wäre trotz allem immer noch so kumpelhaft und freundlich geblieben. Seit ich aber in den Genuss seiner etwas gefühlvolleren Seite gekommen war, wurde es von Minute zu Minute schwerer, das Verlangen danach zu unterdrücken, ihn öfter für mich alleine haben zu wollen. Denn nur dann war er mehr als Ruffys lässiger Bruder, der Faulenzen als Hobby betrachtete. Und nur dann war ich auch mehr als nur ein pessimistischer Unglücksrabe. Zusammen mit Ace konnte ich tatsächlich ich sein, ohne dass mir jemand einen Strick daraus drehte oder sich darüber lustig machte. Das einzige, womit Ace mich liebend gerne aufzog, war meine felsenfeste Überzeugung, ich könne auf gar keinen Fall schwul sein. Natürlich glaubte er mir das nicht und deswegen machte ich ihm auch gar keine Vorwürfe. Immerhin wusste ich allmählich selber nicht mehr, was ich glauben oder fühlen sollte.

»Ach, vielleicht hat er einfach doch Recht«, seufzte ich und drehte niedergeschlagen den Pfannkuchen um, »Ich muss mir nachher das Buch ansehen.«

Auch, wenn ich wahnsinnige Angst vor den möglichen Resultaten hatte.

* * *

So sehr meine Bedenken mich auch bedrückten – sie alle waren spurlos verschwunden, kaum dass ich mich gegenüber von Ace am Esstisch niederließ. Seine Anwesenheit hatte eine unglaublich beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Was wohl besonders daran lag, dass er sich nach all den anzüglichen Dingen, die wir miteinander getrieben hatten, immer noch wie er selbst verhielt. Andere hätten sich vielleicht Vorwürfe gemacht, wären im schlechten Gewissen versunken oder wären mir grundsätzlich aus dem Weg gegangen. Ace tat nichts von alledem. Er saß mit dem üblichen schiefen Grinsen vor seinem Teller und verbarg gekonnt, was auch immer er gerade fühlte. Nur aus einem machte er kein großes Geheimnis.

»Wurde aber auch Zeit. Was meinst du, was ich für einen Mordshunger hab? Pass auf, die Pfannkuchen ess ich alle alleine.«

»Hey!«

»Ha, ha, war nur ein Witz!«, kichernd klatschte er sich den halben Stapel auf den Teller, »Einen darfst du haben.«

»Zu freundlich«, erwiderte ich leicht verächtlich und nahm mir ganz seinen Worten zum Trotz gleich vier auf einmal. Ace inzwischen hatte sich seinen ersten bereits dick mit Marmelade bestrichen und biss nun ein großes Stück davon ab.

»Mhh, die sind ja lecker!«, rief er voller Begeisterung und kam kaum mit dem Schlucken nach, »Besser als die von Sanji!«

»Glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht«, murmelte ich, auf der Suche nach dem Honig, »Viel zu teigig. Die hätten ruhig noch länger in der Pfanne bleiben können, aber das krieg ich ja nie richtig...«

»Ist das Honig, den du dir da auf den Pfannkuchen schmierst?!«

Er sah mich über den Tisch hinweg ungläubig an, wie ich mit dem Messer herumhantierte.

»Warum nicht?«, erwiderte ich, »Ich weiß schon, manche Leute finden das eklig...«

»Gib das Glas her!«

_Ach, darum geht es ihm._

Mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen reichte ich ihm das Honigglas hinüber. Währenddessen meinte ich: »Aber Butter würdest du dir nie draufschmieren.«

»Sicher. Hab ich sogar schon.«

»Und wie steht's mit der Schokosoße fürs Eis?«

»Das ist doch nichts Besonderes. Versuch erst mal Ketchup, dann kannst du dich vielleicht mit mir messen.«

»Tss, hab ich schon«, entgegnete ich großspurig, »Wie wär's mit Senf?«

»Mayo.«

»Joghurt.«

»Sojasoße!«

»Käse!«

»Schinken!«

»Jetzt wirst du albern. Spinat!«

»Rohe Eier!«

»Rohe Eier?«, wiederholte ich. Das klang sogar für meinen Geschmack ein klein wenig fragwürdig.

»Schmeckt nicht schlecht«, antwortete Ace, »Kannst es gerne ausprobieren.«

»Kann ich nicht. Die letzten Eier sind in den Pfannkuchen.«

Wir sahen uns ernst über das Essen hinweg an. Dann brachen wir in haltloses Gelächter aus. Es war unfassbar, über welch banale Themen ich mich mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Und es machte mir noch nicht einmal etwas aus – ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen, war er in Wahrheit mindestens genauso verrückt wie ich. Das als einziger an Bord immer wieder feststellen zu dürfen, erfüllte mich beinahe ein wenig mit Stolz. Fast so, als hätte ihn vor mir niemand jemals wirklich kennen gelernt.

»Aber jetzt mal im Ernst«, grinste Ace, nachdem er sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte, »Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die Pfannkuchen mit Honig essen.«

»Es gibt auch nicht viele Leute, die sich auf so eine Abmachung einlassen wie wir«, lenkte ich das Thema (wie ich fand, sehr geschickt) in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung.

»Stimmt«, erwiderte er und sah mich herausfordernd an, »Wann hätten wir unser nächstes Treffen denn gerne?«

»Montag, wie sonst auch?«, schlug ich vor und hoffte inständig, dass Ace dem etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war der Abend in der Bibliothek genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Ausnahme gewesen.

»Also wieder Montag...«, murmelte er und starrte für einen kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns ins Leere. Ich sah ihn unsicher an. Wenn er es dabei beließ, blieb es an mir hängen, eine Regeländerung anzusprechen.

»Weißt du...«, fuhr er fort und bedachte mich plötzlich mit einem so durchdringenden Blick, dass ich beinahe den Pfannkuchen fallen gelassen hätte, den ich mir gerade im Inbegriff war zu nehmen, »Ich hab mir nur gedacht... einmal in der Woche... das ist so... hmm... wenig. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.«

»Worauf willst du hinaus?«, fragte ich, meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich vor...?

»Na ja...«, mit einem nervösen Lächeln angelte er sich die Wildbeerenmarmelade, »Vielleicht frag ich dich besser direkt. Würdest du das auch alle drei Tage machen?«

Ich starrte ihn an. Offensichtlich ging es nicht nur mir so, dass mein Verlangen danach mit jedem Treffen stärker wurde.

»Du musst mir nicht sofort eine Antwort geben...«, sagte er hastig, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

»Tu ich aber. Ich find deinen Vorschlag gut.«

»Im Ernst?«

Er klang verblüfft.

»Muss ich das noch ausführlich erklären?«, entgegnete ich gespielt lässig, um die brodelnde Aufregung in mir zu unterdrücken, »Ich brauch das wohl öfter als ich dachte. Reicht das?«

Ich sah hinüber zu ihm und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich unsere Blicke in äußerst ungewohnter Weise. Fast hatte ich den Eindruck, Ace wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, um wer-weiß-was zu tun. Stattdessen wandte er aber die Augen ab und grinste. Was auch mich dazu veranlasste, mich zu entspannen. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie schnell und einfach wir uns auf Dinge einigen konnten.

So auch darauf, wer den letzten Pfannkuchen bekommen sollte. Beide hatten wir bereits die Hand danach ausgestreckt, als ich meine auch schon wieder zurückzog.

»Oh, nimm du ihn«, sagte ich großzügig, »Ich hab eh keinen Hunger mehr.«

»Nein, wenn du ihn haben willst, dann...«

»Ist schon okay. Wirklich.«

»Bist du dir sicher?«

Er durchdrang mich mit dem tiefen Blau seiner Augen, als versuche er, meine Gedanken zu lesen.

»Ja, natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Ich...«

»Red keinen Stuss«, in Windeseile hatte er den Pfannkuchen mit Honig bestrichen und zusammengerollt, »Hier. Die Hälfte kannst du haben.«

Er halbierte ihn und reichte mir eines der Stücke. Sprachlos nahm ich es entgegen. Dass Ace Essen teilte, war noch nie vorgekommen. Durfte ich mir jetzt etwas darauf einbilden?

»Ich bin dann draußen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, auf das Schiff aufzupassen«, sagte er kurz entschlossen und stand mit dem halben Pfannkuchen in der Hand auf, »Ich seh mal nach, wo die anderen abgeblieben sind. Scheint mir so eine Art Sumpfinsel zu sein. Bestimmt sind sie angeln oder suchen nach einer Stadt.«

_Eine Sumpfinsel?!_

Und obwohl ich sehr wohl etwas dagegen hatte, unter derartigen Umständen alleine auf dem Schiff zu bleiben, verließ Ace gut gelaunt lächelnd das Esszimmer.

Ich blieb zurück und sofort brachen all meine Gedanken und Gefühle wieder über mich herein.

_Alle drei Tage!_, hämmerte es in meinem Kopf, _Alle drei Tage! Das heißt, das nächste Mal ist am Donnerstag! Ich glaub, es ist verboten, sich auf sowas dermaßen zu freuen!_

Natürlich tat ich es trotzdem. Konnte gar nicht anders. Die gemeinsamen Stunden mit Ace waren viel zu wichtig für mich geworden.

_Ei, ei, ei, Lysop... Was soll das noch werden? Du kommst ja mittlerweile schon schwuler rüber als Sanji._

Nein, tat ich nicht! Das bildete ich mir doch nur ein, oder? Wenn ich aber Sanjis und Zorros Verhalten miteinander damit verglich, wie Ace und ich uns benahmen...

Ich schluckte und wurde unwillkürlich rot. Einen Blick in ein ganz gewisses Buch zu werfen, schien mir auf einmal mehr als nur eine gute Idee zu sein.

* * *

Ich saß auf der Matratze in meinem Trauerhaus und hatte mir eine Decke umgewickelt. Nur eine Armlänge von mir entfernt lag das »Handbuch für Unentschlossene« und funkelte mich feindselig an. Es war einfach gewesen, es aus meinem Zimmer hierher zu tragen, aber zu mehr hatte meine Courage dann doch nicht gereicht.

_Jetzt nimm es schon endlich! Es ist kein Mensch da, du hast die Tür abgeschlossen und die Bullaugen sind mit Tüchern verhangen! Das merkt __**keiner**__!_

Gestärkt von diesen Gedanken streckte ich meine Hand nach dem Buch aus. Im dämmrigen Licht des niedrigen Raumes machte es vielleicht doch gar keinen so gefährlichen Eindruck auf mich. Es gab hundert Dinge, vor denen ich mehr Angst hatte.

»Nein! Nein, das kann ich nicht!«, von meinem vorübergehenden Mut verlassen, versteckte ich meinen Arm wieder unter der Decke, »Da tret ich lieber als Gladiator gegen eine Meute hungriger Löwen an!«

_Ach, ernsthaft? Glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht!_

Ich seufzte tief auf. Natürlich hatte meine innere Stimme Recht, es fiel mir nur schwer, ihren schlauen Ratschlägen Folge zu leisten. Sollte ich dieses Buch nämlich tatsächlich lesen, wäre mein Schicksal besiegelt. Das Buch würde bestätigen, was meinem Unterbewusstsein natürlich schon längst klar war.

»Okay«, ich holte tief Luft, »Das erste Kapitel kann ich bestimmt gefahrlos lesen. Das ist doch meistens sowieso bloß so ein Vorwort.«

Die Augen fast gänzlich geschlossen, tastete ich nach dem Buch. Wenn ich nicht hinsah, so bildete ich mir ein, war es nicht ganz so schlimm. Trotzdem zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen, kaum dass meine Finger den harten Einband berührten.

»Ich will nicht, ich will nicht, ich will nicht...«

Unter einem selbst auferlegten Zwang zog ich das Buch zu mir heran. Schließlich lag es neben mir unter der Decke und ich öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Das Schlimmste war vorüber, oder?

Schnell, damit ich es mir nicht noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, hatte ich das Buch hervorgeholt und auf meinen Schoß gelegt. Dann saß ich zitternd da und beäugte es gut eine ganze Viertelstunde lang misstrauisch. Bestimmt hatte es noch nie zuvor einen Menschen gegeben, der vor einem stinknormalen Buch solche Angst hatte. Wie erbärmlich war ich eigentlich?

_Mach es endlich auf! Es frisst dich ja nicht! Es hat noch nicht einmal Zähne!_

Mit dem Gefühl, gänzlich aus Wackelpudding zu bestehen, schluckte ich meine Bedenken hinunter und klappte langsam den Deckel auf. Mitten in der Bewegung klappte ich ihn allerdings lieber wieder zu.

_Nein, jetzt komm schon! Schlapp machen gilt nicht! Wenigstens den ersten Satz wirst du doch wohl schaffen!_

Also schlug ich das Buch letztendlich doch auf.

_»Erst einmal einen großes Lob an Sie«_, las ich,_ »Dass Sie es über sich gebracht haben, dieses Buch zu Rate zu ziehen.«_

Das hatte ich aber auch wirklich verdient.

_»Es wird Sie erstaunen, aber bestimmt sind Sie nicht der Erste, der es in der Hand hält.«_

»OGOTT!«

In hohem Bogen warf ich das Buch von mir. Es landete mit einem gleichgültigen Platschen auf dem unteren Ende der Matratze, während ich mich unter meiner Decke zusammenkauerte. Verschreckt spähte ich hinaus. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt; dass ich mir vorstellen musste, wie Zorro Wochen zuvor genau dasselbe getan hatte. Er war genauso verzweifelt gewesen wie ich und dann hatte dieses mistige Ding ausgespuckt, dass er seine Testfrage mit »ja« anzukreuzen habe!

_Moment_, kam es mir da, _Zorro kann gar nicht lesen._

Dennoch bewegte ich mich keinen Milimeter. Das Buch war schrecklich. Es hatte mich direkt persönlich angesprochen. Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich eine Allergie gegen derartige Bücher hatte?

So vergingen weitere fünf Minuten. Wenn mich die ersten beiden Sätze nicht so neugierig gemacht hätten, dann wäre es ein Einfaches für mich gewesen, zu beschließen, das Buch doch nicht zu lesen. Umso länger ich jedoch wartete, desto stärker wurde der Drang in mir, jetzt endlich die Wahrheit herausfinden zu wollen.

»Verdammt nochmal!«, wetterte ich aus der Sicherheit meines Verstecks hervor, »Ich tu's ja schon!«

Von der Wut auf mein feiges Selbst angestachelt, schnellte meine Hand unter der Decke hervor, schnappte sich das Buch und beförderte es ohne Umschweife in mein unmittelbares Sichtfeld. Es war fast zu finster, um Buchstaben zu erkennen, doch fühlte ich mich in dieser Position weitaus unbeobachteter, als es ohne Decke der Fall gewesen wäre. Möglich, dass ich nun soweit ungehemmt war, dass ich zumindest nicht nach jedem Satz das Buch wegwerfen musste.

_Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben...?_

Schon nicht mehr ganz so zögerlich öffnete ich das Buch erneut und fand auch gleich die Stelle, an der ich aufgehört hatte.

Ganz entgegen meiner anfänglichen Abscheu verschlang ich das Vorwort regelrecht. Wie auch immer er es gemacht hatte, aber der Autor schien gewusst zu haben, dass eines Tages ausgerechnet ich sein Buch in die Hand nehmen würde. Weshalb mir der Übergang zum ersten Kapitel auch relativ leicht fiel. Ich verschwendete nur einen kurzen, unangenehmen Gedanken daran, dass ich gerade tatsächlich dabei war, mich dem zu stellen, was tief in mir lauerte, dann setzte ich mich auf. Immer noch mit der Decke über dem Kopf fand ich heraus, dass der Rest des Buches wie ein Fragebogen aufgebaut war. Ich brauchte nur die auf mich zutreffenden Antworten anzukreuzen und diese dann anhand der Tabelle am Ende des ersten Kapitels auswerten. Daraus ergab sich dann, zu wie viel Prozent ich schwul war. So weit, so gut.

_Und wenn ich das eigentlich gar nicht wissen will?_

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um meine feigen Gedanken daraus zu verbannen. Besser, als wenn das Buch rein kategorisch in schwul und nicht-schwul unterteilt hätte. Bestimmt wäre sogar Ruffy auf einen Prozentsatz von 20 gekommen, hätte er den Test gemacht. Doch, bestimmt. Jede Wette.

»Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen...«

Von unerklärlichem Eifer gepackt, zückte ich den Bleistift, den ich in meiner Hosentasche gefunden hatte. Es war derselbe, mit dem ich Ace vor drei Tagen den Zettel geschrieben hatte. Danach überflog ich die ersten drei Fragen.

_»Nummer 1: Zu wie viel Prozent würden Sie sich selbst als schwul bezeichnen?«_

_»Nummer 2: Wie viel Angst haben Sie vor dem Ergebnis dieses Tests?«_

_»Nummer 3: Gibt es in Ihrem Umfeld einen Mann, den Sie als attraktiv bezeichnen würden?«_

Ich seufzte unwillkürlich auf. Es waren einhundert und eine Frage. Mit jeweils zwei bis sechs Antworten. Noch dazu wurden die Fragen nach hinten hin immer intimer und genauer. Und irgendwie hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, sehr viele von ihnen so ankreuzen zu müssen, dass eine hoher Prozentsatz nicht ausblieb.

_»Nummer 10: Haben Sie schon einmal einen Mann geküsst?«_

Nun, zumindest da konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass ich es noch nie freiwillig getan hatte. Was all die Fragen über Sex anbelangte, so sah es da allerdings ein klein wenig anders aus...

»Oh Mann, oh Mann«, flüsterte ich bestürzt, während ich mit rot glühenden Wangen Kreuze in Kästchen malte, »Bin ich wirklich so versaut? Aber wenn die da auch so detailliert nachfragen müssen...«

Und jedes Mal musste ich zugeben, dass es mir auch noch gefallen hatte. Schlimm war das eigentlich. Besonders, da ich die Frage danach, ob ich schon einmal mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte, wahrheitsgemäß mit »nein« beantwortete. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich immer schwuler mit jedem neuen Kreuzchen, das ich setzte. Denn die Gelegenheiten, mich als eher hetero zu behaupten, waren rar gestreut bis schlicht gar nicht vorhanden. Meistens musste ich sowieso das nichts aussagende »vielleicht« nehmen.

Fast zwei Stunden saß ich da und zerbrach mir den Kopf über meine Gefühle und all die Dinge, die ich bereits getan hatte. Man machte es mir nicht leicht und sogar die letzte Frage konnte ich nicht so beantworten, wie ich es gerne getan hätte.

_»Nummer 101: Könnten Sie sich in einer festen Beziehung mit einem Mann vorstellen?«_

Zum wiederholten Male heute schon standen mir nervöse Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. Natürlich wäre »nein« eine schöne, eindeutige Antwort gewesen. Doch wenn ich nicht gerade an solche Männer wie Ruffy, Sanji oder Zorro dachte, sondern an solche wie Ace – nein, am besten direkt an Ace – dann...

Von mir selbst entsetzt entschied ich mich für die Antwort _»nicht mit jedem«_ und blätterte schnell um. Wie ging denn das nun mit diesem Auswerten? Ganz einfach, wie sich herausstellte. Hinter meinen Antworten standen Zahlen jeweils im Minus- oder Plusbereich. Wenn ich alles zusammenaddierte, bekam ich eine Zahl möglichst zwischen null und eintausend heraus. Dann musste ich nur noch anhand der Tabelle ablesen, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

In meinem Fall war das Ergebnis erschreckend.

_76, 4 Prozent! ICH BIN ZU FAST 80 PROZENT SCHWUL! DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN!_

Mit trockenem Mund starrte ich in das Buch hinein. Es war nicht so, als würde ich ihm nicht glauben. Immerhin hatte ich es ja schon geahnt, bevor ich überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, ein solches Buch zu suchen. Aber diese Tatsache nun so schwarz auf weiß vor mir zu haben, erschütterte mich tief bis aufs Mark.

Und mit einem mal verstand ich. Ich verstand, wieso ich den Sex mit Ace genoss, wieso ich mich auf der Suche nach ein klein wenig Zärtlichkeit so gerne an ihn kuschelte und warum ich mich in seiner Gegenwart so ganz anders verhielt als sonst. Ich war schwul. Ich stand tatsächlich und wahrhaftig auf Männer. Kaya konnte einpacken.

»Oh Gott, das wollte ich nie«, hauchte ich von meinen Kräften gänzlich verlassen, während die ersten Tränen auch schon mein Gesicht hinabliefen, »Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Ich, ich... Es tut mir so Leid!«

Mit dem Kopf in meinen Händen entschuldigte ich mich immer wieder. Ich entschuldigte mich für meine Untreue, mein leichtsinnig gegebenes Versprechen und dafür, dass ich mich so lange selbst belogen hatte. Und selbst wenn mich niemand hören konnte; mich beruhigte es dennoch ein wenig. Bis ich schließlich dasaß und in mir nichts als gähnende Leere fühlte. Tränen hatte ich für diesen Umstand keine mehr übrig. Ich hatte mich damit abzufinden, so einfach war das.

»Manno«, krächzte ich und hob das Buch wieder auf, das ich vorhin hatte fallen lassen, »Ich hätt jetzt gerne Ace hier.«

Der hätte mich in seine Arme nehmen können und mir mit einem neckischen Scherz klar gemacht, dass doch alles nicht weiter schlimm war. Er wäre lieb und freundlich gewesen, so wie immer, und...

_HALT! NEIN!_

Dass ich schwul war, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass ich in Ace verknallt war. Das brauchte ich mir gar nicht einzubilden. Immerhin hatten wir nur Sex miteinander und weiter nichts.

_Ganz sicher?_

Ich dachte zurück an den vergangenen Abend. Ace hatte mich mit seinem Ex verglichen, wenn auch nur flüchtig und ohne näher darauf einzugehen. Bestand vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass zumindest er auf mich...?

Neuerlicher Ansporn überkam mich, weshalb ich mich auch sogleich an das zweite Kapitel des Ratgebers heranmachte. Auch dieses enthielt einen umfangreichen Katalog an Fragen, anhand derer man angeblich herausfinden konnte, ob jemand in einen verliebt war. Schlimmer konnte meine Situation gar nicht mehr werden, fand ich, und solange ich eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung hatte, war es mir egal, ob sich herausstellte, dass Ace, Frankie, Ruffy oder sonst wer auf mich stand. Hauptsache, ich war abgelenkt.

_»Nummer 12: Hat er Ihnen jemals ein Kompliment zu Ihrem Aussehen gemacht?«_

Ich zögerte. Was war das gestern gewesen, wenn nicht ein Kompliment zu meinem Aussehen? Er mochte meine Augen. Schön. Ich mochte die seinen ja auch.

_»Indirekt«_, kreuzte ich kurz entschlossen an und ging dann über zur nächsten Frage.

»60, 1 Prozent«, murmelte ich, als ich fertig war. Es war mehr als die Hälfte, doch nicht gerade überzeugend viel. Ace war aber auch ein schwer zu durchschauender Charakter, der ähnlich wie Sanji seine Gefühle sehr gut überspielen konnte.

_Na ja, aber sicher ist zumindest, dass er mich attraktiv findet. Das kann er mit 60 Prozent nicht abstreiten. Obwohl ich immer dachte, um mich attraktiv zu finden, müsse einer schön bescheuert sein._

Ich zuckte die Schultern. Fast war ich enttäuscht über die verhältnismäßig geringe Prozentzahl. Ob etwas anderes herausgekommen wäre, wenn ich die Fragen aus Ace' Sicht beantwortet hätte?

»Mal sehen. Das kann ich ja immer noch tun.«

Dann würde ich schon herausfinden, ob ich auf ihn stand oder nicht.

Das tat ich auch. Und es traf mich härter als alles andere heute.

_82, 3!? Ich bin zu mehr Prozent in Ace verknallt als schwul, oder wie?!_

War ich vielleicht so etwas Dämliches wie acesexuell? Hätte ja schön auf mich Chaoten gepasst.

»Verdammt, ist mir schwindelig!«

Verwirrt von meinen Gefühlen und viel zu vielen Entdeckungen auf einmal, legte ich das Buch bei Seite und mich selber auf die Matratze. Ich brauchte jetzt erst einmal Schlaf. Ich musste schlafen, um das alles verarbeiten zu können. Später am Abend vielleicht war ich bereit, mir zu überlegen, was ich jetzt weiterhin vorhatte. Ob das, was ich für Ace empfand, wirklich das war, wofür ich es hielt, und ob meine neue Gesinnung mich irgendwie im Alltag beeinflussen würde. Dann konnte ich auch den Ratgeber getrost mit in mein Zimmer nehmen und die verbliebenen beiden Kapitel durchlesen. Immerhin war es jetzt ja kein Beinbruch mehr, dass ich mich für dieses Thema interessierte.

**Das Handbuch für Unentschlossene - Ende**

* * *

Jup. Jetzt hat er's heraußen. Bloß wirklich realisiert hat er es glaub ich noch nich so ganz... na, das wird schon auch noch passieren. Genauso, wie andere Dinge... XD

19


	29. Die faszinierende Fauna La Coutas

Hach... es ist sooo niedlich geworden... 3 3 3 Aber lest selbst ;)

* * *

**Die faszinierende Fauna La Coutas**

_Sanjis Part:_

Von allen Inseln, die wir hätten anlaufen können, war diese hier mit Sicherheit nicht die romantischste. Sie hieß La Couta und so weit das Auge reichte, erstreckte sich ein Meer aus Schilf, Riedgräsern und anderen Sumpfpflanzen darüber. Für Abwechslung sorgten nur kleine Wäldchen aus Erlen und Bruchweiden und einige karge Hügel. Der erdige Geruch nach modrigem Schlamm war allgegenwärtig, ebenso wie das trügerisch schmatzende Geräusch, wenn man sich seinen Weg durch die Rohrkolben bahnte und die Schuhe im Morast stecken blieben. Einzig interessant war die Vielfalt an essbaren Tieren und Pflanzen, die hier vorzufinden war. Was aber auch keine besonders gute Entschädigung für die vielen Mücken war, die Zorro und mir unser abendliches Date am Balkon vor der Werkstatt zur Hölle gemacht hatten. Keine halbe Stunde hatte es gedauert und wir waren freiwillig lieber nach drinnen gegangen. Vor allem deshalb, weil Zorro auf das Gift einiger Exemplare leicht allergisch reagierte.

Am nächsten Morgen dann hatte uns Nami die erste gute Nachricht über die Insel mitzuteilen. Es gab, nicht allzu weit von unserem Ankerplatz entfernt, eine große Stadt namens Reveille-City. Sie schien vor allem auf den Tourismus ausgerichtet zu sein, weshalb wir uns nicht lumpen ließen, ihr einen morgendlichen Besuch abzustatten. Nur Zorro blieb auf dem Schiff zurück, da jemand darauf aufpassen musste und er dem Trubel sowieso nicht viel abgewinnen konnte. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als mich Nami, Robin und Lysop anzuschließen, um die Klamottenläden unsicher zu machen. Dass ich dabei eine kleine (und vielleicht etwas außergewöhnliche) Überraschung für Zorro erstand, bekam keiner von ihnen wirklich mit. Und ich würde sie auch erst wieder auspacken, wenn ein paar Tage vergangen waren. Immerhin brauchte ich erst einen Plan, sie geschickt in Szene zu setzen.

Als wir um die Mittagszeit herum zum Schiff zurückkehren wollten, mussten wir erst Frankie, Chopper und Brook zwischen den Souvenir-Ständen ausfindig machen; mitsamt Tonnen von unnützem Krempel. (Den Vogel schoss wortwörtlich eine Kopfbedeckung von Brook ab, aus der zur vollen Stunde ein Kuckuck herauskam und »Kikeriki« rief.) Ruffy und Ace hingegen brauchten wir bloß von der nächstgelegenen Pizzeria abzuholen. Ein Glück für den armen Pizzabäcker, der schon am verzweifeln war, weil sich seine Vorräte so schnell dem Ende zuneigten.

Den Nachmittag nutzte jeder für sich auf seine ganz eigene Weise. Robin und Chopper machten sich auf den Weg, die Insel ein wenig auf wissenschaftlicher Ebene zu erkunden, während Frankie in Begleitung von Brook und Zorro seine verbesserte Harpunenangel testete. Wenn die drei sich ordentlich anstrengten, gab es heute Abend vielleicht einen der hier vorkommenden Monsterhechte zu essen. Lysop indessen baute zuerst zwei geschlagene Stunden an seinem Terrarium herum, nur um sich dann gemeinsam mit Ace und Ruffy in ein ausgedehntes Krabbelkäfer-Fang-Abenteuer zu stürzen. Ich konnte bloß hoffen, dass sie nichts allzu Ekliges oder Giftiges mitbrachten. Auf der Gryphon blieben nur Nami und ich, da wir beide die unübersichtlichen Grasbüschel und den in der Sonne vor sich hin miefenden Dreck an Land gleichermaßen einladend fanden. Selbstverständlich aber ließen wir die Zeit nicht ungenutzt, sondern machten uns daran, das Schiff einer Generalreinigung zu unterziehen. Ob das wirklich sinnvoll war, auf einer mit Schlamm bedeckten Insel, das war uns einerlei. Die anderen würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten, sollten sie auch nur einen schmutzigen Schuh auf den blank gewienerten Boden setzen.

Das gut durchgebratene Hechtsfilet, welches ich zum Abendessen mit gedünstetem Fenchel und Kartoffeln in einer leicht säuerlichen Tomatensoße servierte, fand großen Anklang. Wir saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum um den Esstisch (weil oben an Deck zu viele Mücken umherschwirrten) und vergaßen über das Essen sogar den großen Krach, der entstanden war, als Ruffy und Lysop triefend vor Moorwasser bis in Lysops Zimmer getrampelt waren und dabei eine schöne, schlammige Spur Fußabdrücke hinterlassen hatten. Nun ja, ganz vergaßen wir es dann doch nicht. Kaum hatte auch Ruffy seinen letzten Bissen hinuntergeschlungen, verkündete Lysop nämlich: »Also, ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr alle noch vorhabt, aber ich geh dann nochmal raus. Ich muss nämlich die Brille ausprobieren, die ich mir heute Morgen gekauft hab. Die hat eine Nachtsichtfunktion.«

»Ich warne dich!«, schnaubte Nami, »Nochmal, wenn du sternvoll Dreck wiederkommst, erwürg ich dich eigenhändig!«

Eine üble Drohung; noch dazu, weil Nami sie ausgesprochen hatte.

»Ist ja schon gut«, beschwichtigte Lysop sie schnell, »Ich pass auf, dass das nicht wieder passiert. Und wenn doch, wisch ich alles selber auf.«

»Ich will's hoffen!«

Sie setzte ein mürrisches Gesicht auf und verschränkte die Arme.

»Ich komm mit nach draußen!«, bot Ruffy sich da begeistert an, »Vorhin haben wir so coole, bunte Fröschchen gefangen. Die sind jetzt alle im Terrarium und ein Tier passt noch rein. Vielleicht finden wir ja eine Schlange.«

»Fressen die Fröschchen nicht die Tausendfüßler?«, fragte ich gelangweilt. Was war das überhaupt für ein Gesprächsthema?

»Ach, Unsinn!«, belehrte mich Lysop, »Ich hab zwei Zwischenböden eingebaut. Jetzt hab ich insgesamt **drei** Terrarien!«

_Und Platz für noch mehr Ungeziefer. Wie schön._

»Ruffy«, kam es auf einmal in bittersüßem Tonfall von Nami, »Du kannst gar nicht mit, falls du das vergessen haben solltest.«

»Hä, wieso?!«

»Frankie und ich gehen jetzt gleich in die Oper«, antwortete Robin an Stelle von Nami, »Wir fanden das Theater auf Rococo so unterhaltsam. Brook und Nami wollten auch mit.«

»Und _du_ hast versprochen, mich zu begleiten«, lächelte Nami in Ruffys Richtung.

»Oh, stimmt. Hab ich«, er zog ein langes Gesicht, »Manno, Mist!«

»Keine Widerrede! Wir gucken die _Zaubergeige_. Das ist ein echter Klassiker, den man gesehen haben muss.«

»Oh, oh, darf ich auch mit?!«, piepste Chopper begeistert, »Ich will auch eine Zaubergeige sehen!«

»Natürlich darfst du mit«, versprach Nami. An Ruffy gewandt fügte sie hinzu: »Außerdem gibt es da mit Kakaocreme gefüllte Waffeln und gebrannte Mandeln zu kaufen. Wäre schade, wenn du keine davon abbekommst, Ruffy.«

Sie wusste genau, wie man ihn ködern konnte. Und natürlich klappte das auch.

»Na gut! Wenn ich Waffeln und Mandeln krieg, dann guck ich mir auch eine Zaubergeige an!«

»Aber nur eine kleine Portion«, entgegnete Nami, »Ich muss auf meinen Geldbeutel achten.«

»Nein, eine große! _Ich_ muss nämlich auf meinen Hunger achten!«

Der Streit ging noch eine Weile weiter, doch das bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Zorro lenkte mich ab.

»Du, Koch«, meinte er leicht besorgt, »Wir müssen aber nicht mit zur Zaubergeige gehen, oder?«

»Nein, müssen wir nicht«, grinste ich und fing an, die leeren Teller zu stapeln, »Für uns beide hatte ich etwas anderes im Sinn. Ich hab dir nämlich immer noch ein Date versprochen.«

»Ja? Hast du das?«

»Ist schon ne ganze Weile her«, gab ich zu, »Das war noch auf der Flying Lamb. Da hatten wir beide zusammen in der Küche geschlafen.«

Daraufhin sah Zorro mich wütend und verwirrt zugleich an.

»Nee, Koch, niemals! Wir haben auf der Flying Lamb nicht in der Küche miteinander geschlafen! Haben wir sowieso noch überhaupt nicht, weil du das nicht erlaubst!«

Ich seufzte auf. Manchmal war er doch etwas hohl.

»Mensch, Marimo, du kannst auch immer nur an das eine denken!«, zischte ich, »Natürlich haben wir nicht _miteinander_ geschlafen! Aber beide in der Küche. Das war nach dem Untersuchungstest. Du hattest mich gefragt, wo ich andere Typen kennen lerne.«

Es dauerte einen Moment und ich fragte mich bereits, ob er sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern würde. Dann schien es ihm jedoch zu dämmern.

»Ach so! Ja, stimmt, das hatte ich. Und da gehen wir jetzt hin?«

Ich nickte und stand auf, mir die Hände an dem Geschirrtuch abtrocknend, das ich aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte. Was Ruffy natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

»Boah! Die müssen nicht in die Oper! Wo gehen die hin, Nami!? Da will ich mit!«

»Schwulenkneipe«, antwortete sie schlicht, »Und nein, Ruffy: Da willst du nicht mit.«

Ruffy wollte schon voller Ungläubigkeit etwas erwidern, doch das ging in einem lauten Krachen und Rumpeln unter. Lysop war dafür verantwortlich. Mit einem undefinierbaren Quietschen war er auf Namis Worte hin mit dem Stuhl hintenüber gefallen und saß nun leicht schockiert am Boden. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn gerichtet.

»Ich will da auch nicht mit!«, sprudelte es hastig aus ihm hervor.

»Sollst du ja auch gar nicht«, antwortete ich mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Wie kam er bloß auf sowas?

»Na, dann ist ja gut!«

Mit einem hektischen Grinsen rappelte er sich wieder auf. Dass ich nicht länger über sein seltsames Verhalten nachdachte, daran war Ruffy Schuld.

»Nee, nee, Nami!«, gluckste er, »Sowas gibt's nicht! Das hast du dir ausgedacht!«

»Hab ich nicht«, seufzte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Platz, »Komm jetzt. Wir gehen.«

Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn – immer noch gackernd – mit sich zur Tür hinaus. Ich sah mit einem bedauernswerten Blick hinterher und fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie jemand so hinterm Mond leben konnte.

»Koch?«, wie auf Kommando wandte ich meinen Blick Zorro zu, »Gibt es sowas wirklich?«

Ich schmunzelte. Stimmte ja; Nami war nicht die einzige mit einem unterbelichteten Freund.

»Klar gibt es das. Da gehen wir jetzt ja hin.«

»Na, dann halt ich dich lieber fest«, auch er stand auf und packte mich mit einem Arm um die Mitte, »Sonst bleibst du noch irgendwo hängen...«

»Ach, Marimo!«, lachte ich, wobei ich mich darüber freute, dass er einen so ausgeprägten Beschützerinstink entwickelt hatte, was mich anbelangte, »Das tu ich schon nicht. Versprochen.«

»Sicher?«

»Ganz sicher.«

Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange, dann umschlang auch ich ihn mit einem Arm. Noch im Gehen wandte ich mich zu Lysop um.

»Räumst du dann den Tisch bitte ab, bevor du rausgehst? Kannst ja Ace aufwecken, damit er dir hilft. Wir sind dann weg. Danke!«

Und wir verschwanden. Zufrieden lächelnd und froh darüber, einen Ort für ein Date gefunden zu haben, an dem uns nicht die Mücken attackieren würden.

* * *

_Lysops Part:_

Plötzlich war ich wieder mit Ace alleine. Es hatte sich ohne mein Zutun ganz einfach so ergeben – alle hatten sie einen Grund gefunden, den Abend in der Stadt zu verbringen. Ich wusste nicht genau, ob ich glücklich darüber sein sollte. Zumindest Namis Gefasel von einer Schwulenkneipe hatte mich schlagartig wieder daran erinnert, wie ich die gestrige Nacht noch verbracht hatte. In meinem Bett sitzend hatte ich den Ratgeber zu Ende gelesen und dabei festgestellt, dass die Kennenlern- und Sextipps aus dem dritten Kapitel durchaus nützlich sein konnten. Nur so war ich auf einige interessante Ideen gekommen, die ich vielleicht in die Tat umsetzen würde, sollte Ace nichts dagegen haben, und die alle irgendwie Honig oder Schokolade beinhalteten. So viel dazu, wie unanständig ich doch war. Nur bei Kapitel Nummer vier hatte ich mir wieder die Decke über den Kopf ziehen müssen. Drei Geschichten waren es. Drei nette, wenn auch nicht gerade jugendfreie Geschichten, die mich immer mehr darin bestärkten, dass ich tatsächlich schwul war. Es war immer noch schwer für mich, diese Erkenntnis einfach zu akzeptieren, weshalb ich auch mitten in der zweiten Geschichte wieder zu heulen angefangen hatte. Richtig erbärmlich musste der Anblick gewesen sein, hätte mich denn jemand sehen können, wie ich unter der Decke dasaß, Schwulenpornos las, mir einen runterholte und dabei auch noch flennte. Doch das war gestern gewesen. Heute sah die Sache schon ein klein wenig anders aus. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag über versucht, herauszufinden, inwiefern ich an mir selber spürte, dass ich zu 82 Prozent in Ace verknallt war. Ob es dieses warme Gefühl in meiner Bauchgegend war, wenn ich mit ihm sprach oder ihn ansah, oder dieser Wunsch nach Zweisamkeit, während Ruffy um uns herumhopste, oder doch eher die Sicherheit, die mich an seiner Seite überkam – das wusste ich nicht genau zu sagen. Ich wusste nur, dass ich bei Weitem nicht so überdreht reagierte, wie es Sanji tat, wenn er mir von Zorro vorschwärmte. So gesehen konnte dieses Verlangen in mir auch ganz einfach darauf hindeuten, dass ich Ace als meinen besten Freund haben wollte. Doch aus mehreren guten Gründen glaubte ich mir in dieser Hinsicht selber nicht.

Nachdenklich blickte ich hinüber zu diesem Kerl, zu welchem ich eine zusehens komplizierter werdende Beziehung pflegte. Er war mit dem Kopf voran in seinem Teller voller Tomatensoße eingepennt. Zugegeben, ich hatte schon appetitlichere Dinge gesehen, doch besser als wenn es Karamellsoße gewesen wäre; die hätte zusätzlich auch noch geklebt.

»Ace!«, zischte ich über den Tisch hinweg, »Ace, wach auf!«

Er rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen schnarchte er selig weiter.

»Ace!«

Ich trat gegen den Tisch, so dass ein Ruck nicht nur diesen, sondern auch Ace durchfuhr. Augenblicklich saß er kerzengerade da. Ein Anblick, bei dem ich krampfhaft ein Lachen unterdrückte. Es sah zu komisch aus, wie die Tomatensoße an seinem Gesicht hinablief, um dann von der Nase zu tropfen.

»Was ist?«, brummte er, »Wo sind die anderen?«

»In der Stadt«, brachte ich mit Mühe und Not hervor, »Die _Zaubergeige_ gucken. Und Ace: Bitte wisch dir das Gesicht ab; du siehst aus, als hättest du eine fette Platzwunde!«

Haltlos in mich hineinkichernd tauchte ich unter dem Tisch ab. Als ich mich heftig atmend wieder aufsetzte, hatte Ace meinem Rat glücklicherweise bereits Folge geleistet. Nur seine vorderen Haarsträhnen sahen nicht allzu trocken aus. Nun, das konnte man durchgehen lassen.

»Die sind in der Oper?«, fragte er gerade, »Ernsthaft alle?«

»Sanji und Zorro sind einen trinken gegangen«, klärte ich ihn auf, »Aber sonst sind alle in der Oper, ja. Nami hat es sogar irgendwie geschafft, Ruffy mitzuschleppen.«

»Ha, ha, so ein Opfer! Ich bin ja froh, dass _mich_ keiner zwingend dabei haben wollte!«

»Wär auch rausgeschmissenes Geld gewesen bei dir«, grinste ich und stand auf, »Du wärst bloß wieder eingeschlafen. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh: Du kannst den Tisch abräumen.«

»Und was ist mit dir?«

»Ich geh noch raus«, antwortete ich und übersah ein bisschen, dass Sanji eigentlich mich mit dem Abräumen beauftragt hatte, »Meine neue Brille ausprobieren. Vielleicht find ich irgendwas Nachtaktives für mein Terrarium.«

»Na, okay, dann bleib ich hier und les noch was, bis die anderen wieder da sind.«

Er streckte sich mit einem herzhaften Gähnen, dann erhob er sich, um seiner Pflicht nachzukommen. Es mochte zwar stimmen, dass er absolut faul war und nur das Nötigste tat, aber wenn er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte, dann möglichst zügig und gewissenhaft.

»Viel Glück!«, rief er mir noch fröhlich zwinkernd hinterher, während ich das Esszimmer verließ.

_Schade eigentlich_, dachte ich und schritt auf das Deck hinaus, _Ich hätte ihn fragen können, ob er mitkommen möchte._

Zumindest war La Couta im Mondschein von einer ganz speziellen Romantik umgeben. Es wäre nett gewesen, alleine mit Ace durch den Sumpf zu spazieren. Sehr nett sogar, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte...

Mit Nachtsichtbrille, Kescher und Transportkiste bewaffnet, kletterte ich hinab auf die Insel. Es war dunkel und ein leichter Wind fuhr durch die Sumpfgräser, die daraufhin Unheil verkündend raschelten. Das war nicht gerade das, was ich mir unter einer Insektenjagd vorgestellt hatte. Noch dazu schienen mich tausend leuchtende Augen aus den Büscheln heraus zu beobachten, wie ich langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Mein Atem ging viel zu schnell und zu laut. Bestimmt würde mich, was auch immer in den schlammigen Tümpeln lauerte, schon von Weitem hören und mich mit Freuden in seine Falle locken. Hilfreich war es da nicht unbedingt, dass durch die Brille hindurch betrachtet alles bleich und gespenstisch wirkte. Es war furchtbar! Geradezu abscheulich! Wenn nicht sogar grauenhaft!

»Okay!«, quietschte ich, ließ meine Ausrüstung fallen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, »Ich hol doch Ace!«

Als wäre ein Heer von Dämonen hinter mir her, preschte ich zurück zum Schiff. Weit war ich eh nicht gekommen; allerhöchstens zehn Meter.

Ace staunte nicht schlecht, als ich heftig keuchend die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufriss. Er hatte in einem Buch über Katzen gelesen und sah mich nun unverwandt an, wie ich nach Luft ringend auf der Schwelle stand.

»Du musst – mitkommen!«, japste ich, »Ich brauch – jemanden – der mir – hilft!«

»Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht ganz einfach Angst hast, alleine im Finstern?«, entgegnete er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und hatte damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

»Ja! Nein! Vielleicht!«, ich ärgerte mich natürlich maßlos über meine eigene Feigheit, »Komm einfach mit!«

Ich sah ihn zornig mit den Zähnen knirschend an, doch er lächelte bloß, zuckte die Schultern und legte das Buch bei Seite. Dann erhob er sich von der Couch.

»Kein Grund, so wütend zu werden«, meinte er und ging mir voraus, »Das Moor bei Nacht ist vielleicht doch nicht gerade ein Ort, an dem man sich alleine aufhalten sollte. Man könnte versinken.«

»Und da lässt du mich vorhin einfach gehen?!«, beschwerte ich mich.

»Ach, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du gleich wiederkommst.«

Er stieg über die Reling und kletterte von Bord.

»So, hast du das?«, schnaubte ich, während ich hinterher kletterte, »War das so absehbar?«

Wir erreichten festen Boden und blieben nebeneinander stehen. Ace grinste breit. Natürlich war es absehbar für ihn gewesen; dass ich ein Feigling war, daran gab es nun einmal nichts zu rütteln.

»Ach, ist doch auch egal«, murrte ich halblaut, »Hilf mir lieber tragen.«

Ich hob den Kescher auf und überließ Ace die Kiste, dann holte ich tief Luft. Jetzt war ich nicht mehr alleine, folglich brauchte ich auch keine Angst mehr vor dem haben, was sich im Sumpf versteckt hielt. Hatte ich aber. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich zwischen den Rohrkolben hindurch tat, jagte mir ein erneuter eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinab. Absichtlich ließ ich mich immer weiter zurückfallen, bis Ace mir beinahe von hinten auf die Fersen trat. Doch selbst das war angesichts der meterhohen Stängel, die sich bedrohlich über unseren Köpfen auftürmten, nicht ausreichend genug, um das Grauen fernzuhalten, welches mit klammen Klauen von mir Besitz ergriff. Jedes noch so winzige Rascheln ließ mich zusammenzucken und eine vorbeiflatternde Motte von der Größe eines Handtellers erschreckte mich halb zu Tode. War es am Ende doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, nachts auf Käferfang zu gehen?

»Sag mal, zitterst du?«

Ace' Stimme war tief und warm und überhaupt das einzig Freundliche im Umkreis.

»Nein!«, sagte ich schnell. Es war schon erbärmlich genug, dass ich ihn hierher zitiert hatte.

»Doch, tust du«, beharrte er, »Das bild ich mir nicht bloß ein. Du hast immer noch Angst.«

Mittlerweile ging er direkt neben mir und ich glaubte aus dem Augenwinkel zu erkennen, dass er in meine Richtung sah. Ganz konnte ich das nicht feststellen, weil ich meinen Blick auf meine Schuhe geheftet hatte.

»Ich hab keine Angst!«

Sicher und fest hatte ich klingen wollen, doch irgendwie war ein klägliches Quieken daraus geworden. Das würde er mir nie und nimmer abkaufen.

»Und selbst wenn«, seufzte er, »Ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Komm her.«

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, als eine große, starke Hand nach der meinen griff. Ace' Finger umschlossen mich mit einer wärmenden Selbstverständlichkeit und nahmen jede Furcht von mir. Ich war mir zwar sehr wohl dessen bewusst, dass wir nun Händchen haltend durch den Sumpf spazierten, doch es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Seine Nähe hatte immer diese Wirkung auf mich. Ob sich das umgekehrt ähnlich verhielt, wusste ich natürlich nicht, hoffte es dafür aber umso mehr. Wenigstens schien er es nicht widerstrebend getan zu haben, was an sich ein gutes Zeichen war.

Weit mehr als nur Freundschaft verband uns miteinander, als wir unseren Weg fortsetzten, und das spürten wir alle beide. Die anfängliche Anspannung zwischen uns wich sehr bald einem angenehmen Einheitsgefühl, über das keiner von uns ein Wort verlor. Auch sonst sprachen wir nicht miteinander, sondern schlängelten uns Hand in Hand aus dem Schilfdickicht hinaus. Ich lächelte kaum merklich, als der laue Nachtwind sanft die hügeligen Grasbüschel umwehte, die sich in einem weit verzweigten Labyrinth vor uns erstreckten. Endlich konnte ich meine Umgebung ohne der an mir nagenden Panik wahrnehmen. Die Nachtsichtbrille hing ungenutzt um meinen Hals, da das kristallene Licht des Mondes hell genug war und dem Moor etwas Geheimnisvolles verlieh, das mir andernfalls völlig entgangen wäre. Das leise Rauschen der Gräser vereinte sich mit dem Zirpen von unzähligen Zikaden, während von den Tümpeln und Teichen ringsum der Nebel aufstieg. Jeder Schritt, den Ace und ich taten, führte uns weiter fort von der Realität, hinein in ein Reich unerforschter Gefühle. Wir waren vollkommen alleine und es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, wenn er beschlossen hätte, mich hier und jetzt zu küssen. Wenn das hier war, was der Ratgeber mir hatte klar machen wollen, dann war es wunderschön; mit nichts auf der Welt vergleichbar.

Eine Sackgasse, gesäumt von Riedgrashügeln, markierte das Ende unseres Weges. Wir blieben stehen, einander immer noch festhaltend, und blickten hinaus auf eine weite, silbrig schimmernde Wasserfläche. Ich wollte nicht mehr loslassen, ich wollte so nahe wie möglich bei Ace bleiben. Seine Gegenwart vermittelte mir Sicherheit und obwohl ich nicht sagen konnte, ob das, was ich fühlte, Liebe war, wusste ich dennoch, dass es richtig sein musste. Wenn es nicht so offensichtlich gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich am liebsten an ihn geschmiegt, um in seinem Arm die Aussicht zu genießen.

»Schau mal«, flüsterte er plötzlich und nickte hinüber zu einem aus dem Wasser ragenden Strauch, »Glühwürmchen.«

Er hatte Recht. Die kleinen, leuchtenden Käfer schwirrten über den Teich hinweg und malten ihre feurigen Liebesbotschaften lautlos in den Himmel. Unwillkürlich verstärkte ich den Druck meiner Hand. Mittlerweile sehnte ich mich sogar danach, dass er irgendetwas tat. Irgendetwas Unglaubliches, etwas, das die kaum mehr erkennbaren Grenzen zwischen uns überschritt. Doch darauf wartete ich vergebens.

Alles, was Ace einfiel, war, die mitgebrachte Kiste auf den Boden zu stellen und dann die Hand zu heben. Mit hell flackernden Flammen stieben auf einmal winzige Funken davon. Ich starrte ihnen gebannt hinterher. Es war schon erstaunlich, zu was dieser Mann an meiner Seite befähigt war. Er hätte viel grausamer und zerstörerischer mit dieser Kraft umgehen können, doch dies ohne Grund zu tun, entsprach nicht seinem Charakter. Zu Spielereien hingegen ließ er sich ohne Weiteres hinreißen. So wie gerade, stellte ich fest.

»Ha, ha, wie ulkig!«, grinste er und ich wusste, dass der romantische Teil unseres Ausflugs vorüber war, »Ich kann mit den Dingern kommunizieren!«

Auf einen erneuten Funkenregen hin sah es wirklich danach aus, als würden einige der Leuchtkäfer – von den vermeintlichen Partnerinnen angelockt – zu uns herüberfliegen.

»Ja, wetten, du hast sie beleidigt«, sagte ich abfällig und ließ seine Hand los, weil sich die Situation ganz einfach nicht mehr danach anfühlte, »Und jetzt kommen sie rüber, um dir eine Abreibung zu verpassen.«

»Geschieht mir doch Recht«, lachte er weiter, »Guck mal, wie gemein ich zu ihnen bin.«

Er fing das übermütigste Käferchen mit der Hand ein, die gerade noch die meine fest umschlungen gehalten hatte. Ich schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf, lächelte aber. Dann zog ich mir doch die Brille über die Augen. Ich war eigentlich aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier und nicht, um Ace dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Glühwürmchen ärgerte.

»Bleibst du hier in Sichtweite?«, bat ich ihn, »Nur für den Fall, dass...«

»Geh du schon deine Schlangen, Kröten oder was auch immer fangen«, fiel er mir amüsiert ins Wort, »Ich rühr mich hier nicht weg.«

»Na dann...«

Erleichtert drehte ich mich um. Solange ich Ace, der die Grasbüschel um ein paar Zentimeter überragte, noch sehen konnte, war alles in Ordnung. Im Notfall würde er schon zur Stelle sein und mich retten, sollte mir etwas passieren.

Mit dieser Zuversicht im Herzen stapfte ich abenteuerlustig davon, die schmalen Pfade zwischen den Hügeln entlang. Es war Dank der Brille beinahe taghell für mich und ich konnte sehr gut sehen, wo das Ufer aufhörte und die tückischen Schlammlöcher begannen. Einige der bunten und völlig harmlosen Frösche kreuzten meinen Weg, als ich mich mit dem Kescher bewaffnet vorbeischlich, doch von diesen hatte ich schon vier besonders hübsche Exemplare auf dem Schiff. Was ich suchte, war etwas Aufregenderes. Eine große, giftige Kröte käme mir gerade Recht. Oder aber auch eine Wasserratte, sollte ich eine finden. Auf jeden Fall irgendetwas, das Nami mit »ekelhaft« betitelt hätte. Behände und eifrig auf der Suche kletterte ich über einen abgeknickten Baumstamm hinweg. Dass mir das Umherstreunen im Dunkeln plötzlich nichts mehr ausmachte, das lag an Ace. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich nach ihm umdrehte, war er immer noch in abschätzbarer Entfernung zu sehen und spielte mit den Leuchtkäfern. Ein Anblick, der mich aufgrund seiner unverfälschten Kindlichkeit zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Allerdings nicht lange.

Als ich mich wieder einmal umdrehte, war Ace weg. Sogar das Flackern seiner Flammen war verschwunden. Sofort blieb ich stehen und sah mich hektisch nach ihm um. Er hatte doch versprochen, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben.

»Ace?«

Mein verzweifeltes Flüstern war nicht besonders laut, doch traute ich mich nicht, weiter aufzufallen. Vielleicht gab es ja Fleisch fressende Riesenbiber hier im Sumpf. Von solchen wollte ich nicht gerade entdeckt werden.

»Ace?!«

Zunehmend panisch setzte ich mich in Bewegung und rannte zurück dorthin, wo Ace auf mich hatte warten wollen.

_Er wird doch nicht ins Wasser gefallen sein?!_, hämmerte es in meinem Kopf. Was für mich vielleicht nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, konnte für ihn fatale Folgen haben. Doch da ich nichts platschen gehört hatte, war diese Möglichkeit glücklicherweise auszuschließen.

»Ace, wo bist du?!«

Es war unvermeidlich, dass meine Rufe nun doch lauter wurden. Bei der Transportkiste angelangt stellte sich nämlich heraus, dass Ace wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war.

»Ace, jetzt mach keinen Scheiß! Wo bist du, verdammt nochmal?!«

Ich wandte meinen Kopf gehetzt nach links und nach rechts. War da nicht ein Rascheln hinter mir? War das Ace oder doch ein Monster?

»Ich find das nicht lustig!«, jammerte ich, »Ace!«

Wieder keine Antwort. Meine Hände schlossen sich um den Stiel des Keschers, als wäre er ein Schwert. Ich war vollkommen unbewaffnet und auf mich alleine gestellt inmitten eines von Dunkelheit umhüllten Moors. Das war doch ein schlechter Scherz!

»BUH!«

_Ogott! Der Biber!_

Mit einem Entsetzensschrei warf ich den Kescher von mir und machte einen Satz vorwärts. Ein wenig zu weit.

PLATSCH!

Warmes, schlammiges Wasser drang in meine Stiefel ein und durchtränkte meine Hose vom Bauch abwärts. Eine wahre Flutwelle ergoss sich über mir, verschleierte mir die Sicht und ließ mich erschrocken prusten. Wenn der Tümpel tiefer gewesen wäre, wäre ich vielleicht untergegangen. So jedoch steckte ich »bloß« mit den Füßen im morastigen Grund fest.

Hinter mir ertönte Gelächter. Hatte ich es mir doch gleich gedacht, dass Ace mich nur an der Nase herumführte.

»Du bist gemein!«, schrie ich ihn an, wandte mich zu ihm um, so gut es in meinem Zustand ging, und zog mir die nasse Brille vom Gesicht, »Du weißt genau, dass ich im Dunkeln hier draußen Angst habe und dann schockst du mich so!«

»Kann ich denn wissen, dass du so austickst?!«, gackerte er und hielt sich den Bauch dabei, »Aber ich muss schon sagen: Sah ziemlich cool aus, wie du da reingehopst bist!«

»Ha, ha, sehr witzig! Hol mich hier raus!«

Ich funkelte ihn bitterböse an. Meine Schwachstelle so auszunutzen – das hätte ich ihm nie im Leben zugetraut. Zwar war es nur ein Spaß gewesen, mehr um mich ein klein wenig zu necken als mir in irgendeiner Weise zu schaden, aber lachen konnte ich darüber trotzdem nicht. Ace merkte das sehr schnell. Sein Gelächter verebbte, dann sah er mich ernst an.

»Bist du mir jetzt böse?«, fragte er kleinlaut und kam näher.

»Nein, bin ich nicht«, erwiderte ich genervt, »Zieh mich ganz einfach raus, dann sind wir quitt.«

Ohne sich weiter bitten zu lassen, streckte er eine Hand aus. Ich zögerte kurz, bevor ich sie ergriff. Das wäre dann heute Abend bereits das zweite Mal, dass wir einander so berührten. Bevor meine Regungslosigkeit jedoch auffallen konnte, packte ich zu. Schließlich hatte ich keine Lust, noch länger in dem trüben Nass zu bleiben, von dem niemand wusste, was sich darin verbarg.

»Oh Mann, bist du schwer!«, stieß Ace zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und umfasste auch meine andere Hand, »Oder steckst du fest?!«

»Natürlich steck ich fest! Sonst wär ich schon längst von selber rausgekommen!«

Ace warf sich gegen den Sog, der mich in die Tiefe hinabziehen wollte, und stemmte mit aller Kraft beide Füße in den aufgeweichten Boden. Mir kam es dabei so vor, als würde er mir nur die Arme ausrenken wollen, anstatt mich aus meiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Plötzlich jedoch ging ein Ruck durch uns beide und mit einem Schmatzen gab mich das Wasser frei. Ich flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und die Gesichter, die Ace und ich dabei jeweils zogen, waren mehr als nur intelligent. Letztendlich prallten wir zusammen, ich stieß ihn um und er setzte sich mit einem dumpfen Aufprall in den Schlamm. Der Vorsatz, das Schiff nicht wieder schmutzig zu machen, hatte sich hiermit erübrigt.

»Du bist ja gar nicht kalt«, war das erste, was Ace feststellte, nachdem ich einige Momente stumm auf seinem Schoß verbracht hatte.

»Das Wasser war auch von der Sonne aufgeheizt«, erwiderte ich ganz automatisch, meine Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich gar nicht bei dem, was ich sagte, sondern bei dem, was Ace tat. Seine Hände hatten mich vorsichtig, aber fest an den Schultern gepackt und der endlos weite Blick seiner Augen durchdrang mich mit einvernehmender Ernsthaftigkeit. Ich konnte gar nirgends anders mehr hinsehen, denn diese Tiefe war es, in der ich liebend gerne ertrunken wäre. Beruhigende Stille senkte sich über uns und ich wartete. Was auch immer Ace tun würde, ich würde ihm ohne zu zögern folgen.

»Deine Hose ist ja total nass«, murmelte er, während er auch schon die Träger bei Seite schob, »Meinst du nicht, du solltest sie...«

»...ausziehen«, vollendete ich, meine gänzliche Zustimmung damit ausdrückend. Meine eigenen Hände wanderten dabei immer weiter an seinem so perfekten Oberkörper hinab. Hatte ich jemals zuvor schon darauf geachtet, wie begehrenswert er mit diesen Muskeln auf mich wirkte? Oder war das ein neues Gefühl? Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, als ich mit zitternden Fingern seinen Gürtel öffnete. Die Male zuvor hatte ich mit Sicherheit noch nicht so viel dabei empfunden, was mich immer wieder zusammenzucken ließ und mich von innen heraus zum Glühen brachte. Ein Glück, dass es finster war, während wir uns gegenseitig auszogen; sonst hätte er meine in tiefes Rot getauchten Wangen sehen können.

Schließlich strich die kühle Nachtluft über meine bloße Haut, wie ich mit Ace am morastigen Ufer unser Versprechen brach. Ich saß auf seinem Schoß und er hielt mich dicht an sich gepresst, mit Händen, die er zuvor noch hinter sich im Schlamm vergraben hatte, um sich abzustützen. Doch es störte mich nicht; meine eigenen sahen nicht viel anders aus. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann fachte die Sumpfromantik unserer unmittelbaren Umgebung das Verlangen und die Erregung in mir sogar noch zusätzlich an. Immer wieder warf ich mich ihm entgegen, zitternd und mit dem Wunsch, dass es nie vorüber sein möge. Gerne hätte ich ihn geküsst, um der gierigen Nähe endlich den zärtlichen Unterton zu verleihen, den ich vermisste. Doch so sehr ich auch mit mir kämpfte, ich traute mich nicht. Einzig und alleine der Blick in seine Augen war mir geblieben, während ich ihn heftig keuchend an mich drückte. Tiefer als die ringsum liegenden Seen waren sie, im Dunkel der Nacht schwärzer als der Schlamm, der uns umgab, und sie erzählten mehr, als einer von uns beiden auszusprechen gewagt hätte.

* * *

_Ace' Part:_

Wir trieften vor Wasser und Dreck, als wir den Heimweg antraten. Beinahe sahen wir aus wie zwei Bengel, die im Sumpf Fangen gespielt und sich dann geprügelt hatten. Nur die Tatsache, dass ich Lysop wieder bei der Hand hielt, verriet uns. Wir schlängelten uns zwischen den Schilfhalmen hindurch zum Schiff zurück, welches in der Ferne friedlich dalag und mit seiner heimeligen Wärme auf uns wartete. Währenddessen unterhielten wir uns über dies und jenes, fast so, als ob uns der gemeinsame Sex gesprächig gemacht hatte. Ein Thema umgingen wir dabei allerdings rigoros und das war die Beziehung zwischen uns. Ich wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn damit konfrontiert, und war gleichzeitig froh, dass auch er kein Wort darüber verlor. Im Moment reichte es aus, zumindest so zu tun, als stünde der Status immer noch auf »Freundschaft«. Dass es in Wahrheit weit darüber hinausging, das war uns beiden klar genug.

Als wir die Gryphon endlich erreichten, stellten wir erleichtert fest, dass die anderen wohl immer noch in der Oper – beziehungsweise Kneipe – saßen. So konnten wir uns ungesehen an Bord und auf direktem Wege ins Bad begeben. Dies allerdings nicht, ohne vorher noch eine Giftschlange einzufangen, die sich ironischerweise direkt beim Bug aufgehalten hatte, wie um uns zu zeigen, dass wir nur in die Sümpfe hinaus spaziert waren, um unsere Triebe ein wenig zu befriedigen.

Die Müdigkeit, die ich bisher so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, überkam mich unter der Dusche umso heftiger. Im Halbschlaf half ich Lysop noch, unsere verräterischen Schlammspuren wegzuwischen und die unbrauchbar gewordenen Klamotten in den Wäscheraum zu tragen. Wie ich dann letztendlich auf seine Couch geraten war, sollte ein Rätsel für mich bleiben. Ich sah ihm mit halb geöffneten Augen dabei zu, wie er seine Schlange in das unterste Terrarium-Abteil verfrachtete, dann nuschelte ich: »Sag mal, braucht sie nicht noch einen Namen?«

»Weißt du denn einen guten?«

»Wie wär's mit Paulchen?«

Ich grinste ihn müde an.

»Das ist doch kein Schlangenname!«, rüffelte er mich, »Außerdem glaube ich, dass es ein Weibchen ist.«

»Dann Paulinchen...«

»Ich nenn sie ganz einfach Reticella; das Muster da erinnert mich an die Spitzendeckchen von Robin«, überging er mich, dann gähnte er herzhaft.

_Und das soll jetzt ein besserer Name sein? Na, wie schon gesagt: Ich hoff ja, dass ich mich mit ihm mal nicht eines Tages auf einen Namen für irgendwas einigen muss._

»Ace?«, er blickte nachdenklich die Couch an, »Kann ich...? Also, darf ich... mich vielleicht...?«

»Komm schon her.«

Sein Gestammel ganz richtig gedeutet, drehte ich mich auf die Seite, um Platz zu schaffen. Was aufgrund der lächerlichen Größe der Sitzfläche aber auch nicht sonderlich schwer war. Lysop indessen hatte das Licht ausgeschaltet und kam nun mit wenigen Schritten zu mir herüber, als hätte ich ihm Kekse angeboten. Er kroch unter die Decke, die ich für ihn aufhielt, dann spürte ich seinen warmen Körper dicht an meinem, mit dem Rücken zu mir.

»Wir haben vorhin das Kuscheln ja ganz vergessen«, schmunzelte ich und legte ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um. Er nahm daraufhin ganz unerwartet meine Hand in die seinen und antwortete ebenso sarkastisch: »Da hättest du im Moor auch bestimmt große Lust dazu gehabt, was?«

»Wer weiß...?«

»Na, also ich nicht«, gab er zu, »Mir war kalt.«

Er legte sich auf einem der Kissen zurecht, dann schwieg er eine ganze Weile. Bis ich von einer Erkenntnis beseelt zu kichern begann.

»Was ist?«

»Nichts«, gluckste ich, »Ich hab nur gerade festgestellt, wie toll wir uns an unsere eigenen Abmachungen halten können.«

»Ist doch egal. Dann haben wir das eben nicht getan. Schadet auch keinem. Im Gegenteil: Ich frag mich gerade, ob alle drei Tage nicht doch ein bisschen wenig ist.«

»Alle zwei Tage dann also?«, hakte ich nach. Das wurde ja immer besser.

»Hmm, ja, meinetwegen«, murmelte er, »Aber jetzt lass mich schlafen. Ich bin hundemüde.«

»Da bist du nicht alleine. Schlaf gut.«

»Du auch.«

Kaum spürbar drückte er meine Hand, doch es reichte aus, um mir zu verstehen zu geben, wie sehr er meine Gesellschaft auf genau diese Weise genoss. Und nicht nur er, auch ich fand es wunderschön, so wie es war. Wir beide auf seiner Couch nur in Bademäntel gehüllt und er in meiner beschützenden Umarmung. Seine noch feuchten Locken versperrten mir widerspenstig das Sichtfeld, was mich aber nicht weiter störte. So wusste ich wenigstens, dass es wirklich er war, der da bei mir lag und mich zaghaft festhielt.

»Hey«, flüsterte ich, »Hey, schläft du schon?«

Keine Antwort. Nur ein leises Atmen. Weshalb ich mich kurzerhand über ihn beugte und ihm einen kleinen Gutenacht-Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Fast wie vor zwei Tagen im Krähennest. Mit dem Unterschied allerdings, dass ich jetzt tatsächlich nur noch ihn vor Augen hatte. Marco war mir egal; ich hatte ihn beinahe schon wieder vergessen.

Schließlich lag ich da und lächelte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers hinein. Was ich gestern einfach so hingenommen hatte, hatte sich letztendlich als komplett falsch erwiesen. Es war nicht so, dass ich in Lysop verknallt war – ich liebte ihn. Selbst, wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin mich das noch führen würde. Für den Augenblick war es ganz einfach ein wunderbares Gefühl, welches ich nie mehr wieder loslassen wollte. Schon gar nicht, weil Lysop neben mir lag und friedlich träumte.

**Die faszinierende Fauna La Coutas - Ende**

* * *

So, nachdem jetzt alle tot sind, weil so viel Kitsch auf einmal keiner vertragen kann... verteil ich mal schnell ein paar Wiederbelebungstränke. Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst! XD XD XD

(Ach so. Wenn man tot ist, kann man sich nirgends mehr anstellen... ^^; ) XD

23


End file.
